Personal Heaven
by KnitFreak
Summary: Dumbledore is tired of James and Severus fighting and has devised the ultimate summer punishment. Note: this is the adult version of my story "Personal Hell" This is an AU where Voldy doesn't exist. So they are just teens doing teen things
1. Chapter 1

AN! - This story has officially been read through a second time and "corrected" to the best of my dyslexic ability. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading, peace out!

Chapter 1

James Potter sat outside the Headmasters office. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he knew it wasn't good. He glanced next to him and saw Snape obviously just as nervous as he was. The two of them had been caught fighting, again, and Dumbledore seemed angrier than he normally was about their fights.

It was the end of his sixth year, so James figured he could get away with the prank. It was the last day of school after all, but apparently, the Headmaster wasn't having any of it. Dumbledore had made James and Severus miss the train and stay at the school until their parents had arrived, and now the two of them were stuck outside his office until a decision for their punishment had been made.

Eventually the door opened, and the two of them were called in. The two boys went and stood by their parents, or parent in Severus's case since only his mother was present.

"Alright boys," began the Headmaster. "I believe that we have decided on a proper punishment for the two of you." The two boys gulped, it didn't mater how cheerfully the Headmaster said it; they were being punished, and that is all that mattered.

"The two of you should be thankful," continued Dumbledore ignoring their nervousness. "A lot of students have requested to spend their summers at Hogwarts." For once in their lives, both James and Severus shared an equally confused moment as they glanced at each other.

The Professor chuckled at their confusion and continued the explanation, "Your parents and I have agreed that the two of you **must** learn to at least ignore each other, so as punishment, you will be spending your summer in one of the rooms in Hogwarts. It will be a nice set of rooms, but never the less; the two of you won't **leave** those rooms for the entirety of the summer."

The Headmaster held up his hand stopping all protests before they even started as he continued to lay down the ground rules, "Neither of you will be allowed to use magic, or be given any magical objects, not even magicked candy, like chocolate frogs. You will each be given a trunk and whatever you fit in it you can bring with you. The two of you have until tonight to return here with your trunks. You might also want to write to your friends explaining that you won't be able to contact them this summer"

They were quiet for a moment before Severus asked, "What about food?"

"The house elves will be feeding you breakfast, lunch and dinner," answered the Headmaster.

"What if we need something?" asked James. "Like say I run out of ink for my quill? Could I ask for more?"

Dumbledore seemed to think for a moment before answering, "Yes, you may ask for things, and as long as they aren't, dangerous, magic, or alcohol it will be fine." The two boys took their trunks and were led out of the Headmaster's office, and taken home.

James spent most of his time writing a letter to each of his friends explaining what was happening, _They are going to think this is the funniest shit they have ever heard,_ thought James as he packed as much candy and magazines into the trunk as he could after he had put a few sets of clothes on the bottom. James stopped only to toss in his herbology book and a new journal amongst the haphazard bunch of magazines and candy. _Might as well attempt to study while I am trapped with the nerd,_ James mentally sighed as he sat on the trunk so that he could latch it before he headed down, and out of his room to be taken to his summer prison.

When he was returned to Hogwarts, the Headmaster led him to the prefect lounge area that was connected to the bathroom. The room generally had a table and a couple of couches, but James noticed that two beds had been added to the room.

Severus had already claimed the far left bed, sitting on it as Professor Slughorn went through his trunk to make sure that there wasn't anything prohibited in it. The Professor looked up and gave the Headmaster a nod before saying, "Mr. Snape's trunk is all clear. Do you want me to check Mr. Potter's as well?"

"No thank you, you may leave," said Dumbledore with a smile as Slughorn gave another nod and left the room.It didn't take the Headmaster long to look through James's trunk and clear it before leaving the room as well. The two boy's could hear him mutter a locking spell before walking away. When his steps faded away the two sat in silence for a few seconds before Severus suddenly threw himself on the bed and started screaming and kicking.

The sudden movement and screaming startled James so much he jumped off his bed and away from the Slytherin. When Snape stopped his random flailing James snapped, "What the hell?!"

Severus just shrugged as he stood up and opened his trunk again, "I've been wanting to do that since we were told about this punishment. I simply saw an opening to finally do what I wanted."

James just stared at him for a moment before stating, "You're fucking nuts!" Severus just shrugged again as he removed his clothes from the trunk and put them in a dresser next to his bed. Soon James followed the Slytherin's example and started to unpack his things. Well, if you can call opening his trunk and flipping it upside down unpacking, then yes, he unpacked.

Now that his clothes were on the top of the pile he put those away first before he started stacking up his magazines and organizing his candy on top of the dresser that was next to his own desk. Severus just stared at him for a moment before muttering, "Have enough candy there Potter?"

"Nope," said James instantly before glancing over and seeing Snape carefully stacking a pile of books, several large notebooks, and a large pencil box. The only object James thought was odd was the two medium sized bright red and yellow boxes that were the last thing to leave his enemies trunk. They were turned so the only thing he could read on the side was '45 pack'

Curiosity getting the better of him he asked what the boxes were. Severus glanced at them before picking them up and putting them next to his books and answering, "My sanity potions"

"But we aren't allowed to have potions," said James instantly.

"They aren't really a potion you idiot!" snapped Severus. "They are a muggle beverages I like."

James frowned as he looked at the two little boxes. He had been in a few muggle stores and he had seen the boxes that canned muggle drinks came in, but the boxes Snape had where too small to fit more than half a dozen of the cans. Despite this, it clearly said forty-five pack on it. "They are a little small aren't they?" asked James his curiosity once again winning.

Instead of answering Severus just opened one of the boxes and took out a small bottle and tossed it at James. James caught it before his brain even registered that Snape had thrown it at him. However now that he had the little bottle in his hand, James looked at it. _Energy Shot: Grape Flavor._ Still a little confused he rolled the bottle in his hand and read the other side. _Warning: drink only ½ a bottle at a time and never exceed more than two bottles in one day. Exceeding this will cause, nervousness, sleeplessness, rapid heartbeat, paranoia, jittery or twitchy behavior, and niacin flush, (hot feelings along with possible skin redness). Pregnant women and people with heart conditions should consult their doctor before consuming._

James held the bottle away from himself and made an uneasy sound before saying, "Not gonna lie Snape, why the hell would you drink this?"

"Helps with my headaches, it also keeps me awake if I have to stay up and study. It's not like I plan on consuming ALL of these. This is also my supply for the school year as well," explained Severus as he started to walk around the room and inspect things that were placed around the room as well as the bathroom.

James tossed the little bottle back onto Snape's bed and went back to organizing his things as his roommate continued to explore their personal hell. By the time Severus was finished, James had curled up on the bed reading one of his magazines. "We should set rules?" said Snape suddenly.

"Like?" asked James in a lazy voice not even looking up from his magazine.

Severus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Fact: we both hate this, but I think we should at least set ground rules to make this semi-tolerable."

"Again. Like?"

"Stay out each other stuff for one."

"I can do that"

"And no pranks"

"Boring"

"Damn it, Potter"

"Fine, fine, whatever," groaned James. "Is this talk going to be much longer? I want to get back to pretending you don't exist."

"Good then we understand each other," sighed Severus as he grabbed a book and crawled onto his own bed.

"Fine, do that" said James wanting to get the last word in.

"I will."

"So will I!"

"You already said that," sighed Severus clearly growing bored of their conversation.

James glared at the Slytherin for a few moments before rolling over and grabbing the journal he had brought and started to write.

 _Day 1 of my imprisonment_

 _That bastard!_

AN: And so the set up begins. Yes not that much different from the PG13 version I know, but hey, we can't just jump right into the fun stuff.

If you want fun stuff right away go check out Abduction by Lenore Darcy, (warning NC17, rape, none-con, multi-pairings, minors, drug use, Stockholm's, and gore. Really not for the faint of heart but if that didn't deter you then you are only a click and a skip away from Amazon).

If you want something light hearted (by my standards) go look at Shadow Board by Krit Chandler

If you want more information please go to my tumblr - LennyDark


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Day 2 of my imprisonment_

 _So far so good, we have done a great job ignoring each other. We have more or less divided the room in two. Snape moved the furniture sometime in the night so that there is a couch on my side and a couch on his side. I have made myself comfortable on my couch, but I really should have thought ahead a little more. I have already read quite a few of my magazines._

 _Shit, I really should have brought my schoolbooks or at least something longer to read. It wouldn't be so bad but it so QUIET in here. You know we don't have any windows! I could have sworn there were windows in here. Maybe they have spelled the walls to not show them. Bastards._

 _Though, it is obvious that I am not the only one in the room bothered by the stillness, and quiet. Snape is moving constantly. Seriously at the moment his head is on the ground while the rest of him is on the couch; which is kinda funny since an hour ago he was just sitting on it normally. I shouldn't say an hour. In reality, I have no idea how long it has been. We don't have any clocks in here and since there aren't any windows the only real way we know the time is when the house elves bring us food. Reason I make a point to write in this after they bring us breakfast. That way I know a new day has started._

James stopped writing and sighed for the tenth time since he started writing as he put his journal away and paced around his side of the room. "Must you do that?" asked Severus from the floor. At some point, he had rolled off the couch and now had his back to the floor and his legs on the coffee table.

"Oh like you're one to talk," grumbled James as he stopped at the back of the couch and fell forward.

"What have I done?" asked the Sytherin in an annoyed tone.

"Besides impersonating a contortionist?" asked James.

"Oh shut up," muttered Severus, but as if to prove James right he rolled around and flipped some more so that he was then on his stomach with his torso under the table, but his legs bent up and around so that the flat of his feet were on the top of the table.

Hearing the movement, James looked up from the cushions, and stared at his roommate in confusion before he got off the couch and went to the side so he could actually see what the Slytherin had done. "How the hell does your spine even do that?" Severus just made a humming sound since he couldn't shrug. James tilted his head in confusion and continued to talk, "No, really. How are you doing that?"

Giving up on his book, Severus sighed and said, "It's not that hard. Lay on the couch." Normally, James wouldn't have even thought of doing anything the Slytherin suggested but they had a truce, and more importantly, he was bored out of his mind.

"Okay now what?" asked James as he laid on the couch.

"Use your feet to push your head and shoulders off the couch," instructed Severus as he rested his chin on his hands and watched the Gryffindor do as he said. "Okay, reach your hands out so you are touching the ground and slowly lower head to the ground." This took James a little longer, but he was eventually able to do it. "Now put your weight on your forearms and lift your head so you are staring at the bottom of the couch."

"Ow," muttered James as he finally lifted himself up to look at the base of the couch. "And you do this why again?"

The Slytherin was quiet for a moment before answering. "Probably the same reason you are trying to do it."

"You could have just said that you were bored," muttered James, his voice a little strained because of the pressure on his lungs. "Okay, um how do you get out of this? It hurts."

"Slide your legs the rest of the way off the couch and onto the floor," answered Severus indifferently as he went back to reading his book.

James did so letting his legs fall gracelessly to the floor with a thud. "Well that was fun," James muttered sarcastically to the floor before he rolled over and stared at the ceiling. James wasn't sure how long he laid there or if he had fallen asleep since the sudden pop of someone coming into the room made him sit up.

A house elf brought in a tray of food and set it on the coffee table. By this time, Severus had taken his feet off the table and had actually rolled around enough on the floor that he was actually over by his bed.

"Your lunch sirs," said the elf in a squeaky voice. "Is there anything else you want?"

Despite his boredom, James's brain flat-lined and he couldn't think of anything specific he wanted to cure his boredom.

Luckily for him, Severus spoke for him, "A bag of rubber bands." Both the elf and James looked at Snape clearly confused but the little house elf nodded and left, quickly returning with the bag of rubber bands that the Slytherin had requested. Severus set them off to the side and ate his lunch, signaling the little elf that he was satisfied.

James decided on ignoring the Slytherin again and eat his lunch, and back to reading one of his magazine. Severus's constant shuffling and moving around had been such a constant sound that he was tuning it out and didn't look up to see what the other boy was doing until he heard several snapping sounds.

Looking over the edge of his magazine James saw that Severus had opened the pack of rubber bands and was snapping them at the wall. Following where he was shooting them, James saw a hilariously crude drawing of Professor Dumbledore on a piece of paper that he had stuck to the wall. James couldn't suppress a snort before he said, "You are going to get in trouble for drawing that."

"He can blow me," answered Snape as he shot another rubber band before getting up and picking up the rubber bands to restock his ammo.

 _Day 3 of my imprisonment_

 _So starts another boring day. I have a little more entertainment since Snape told the house elf to get a Rubix cubes and something called a magic 8 ball at breakfast and I have to admit that it is working to fix my boredom; sort of. I am actually stuck on it right now, stupid cube is mocking me._

 _Though I am not sure what the magic 8 ball is for. It just looks like a black ball with an 8 on one side and a little window on the other; kinda creepy how he has been talking to it since he tossed the cube at me._

James stopped writing when he heard the Slytherin yell, "LIES!" he then threw the ball at the chair and glared at it.

"Dare I ask?" said James as he picked up the rubix cube again and started to fiddle with it.

"I asked it if I would ever get married and have kids. Its answer was 'most definitely'. It is clearly lying," answered Severus as he laid back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

James got up, picked up the ball, and looked at it before asking, "Am I gay?" He shook the ball and looked at it, _All signs point to yes._ "Yep it's broken," announced James as he tossed it back onto the chair and went back to playing with the puzzle cube.

Severus sat in silence before saying, "Give me that dumb thing, you have been trying to solve it for hours."

"I almost have it," muttered James.

"No you don't. A monkey could solve it faster then you."

"Could not"

"Could to"

"No it couldn't"

"Yes it could"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

*3 hours later*

The house elf poofed into the room, but only had a moment to dodge a flying pillow and move to the corner before the pillow hit the tray he was carrying. "No!" screamed James from his bed as he grabbed another one of his pillows and launched it at the couch Severus was standing on.

"Yes!" Severus screamed back as he used the couch cushion as a shield and blocked the pillow before launching one of the harder couch pillows back at his enemy.

James yelled no again as he caught the pillow in one hand and jumped of his bed and landed on his roommates bed and launched the pillow back. During this display the house elf saw that in his other hand James was holding the colorful cube he had gotten them earlier and instantly knew that somehow the little colorful object was the reason for the yelling. Mid word in yelling yes Severus dodged the couch pillow but miss-stepped and fell off the end of the couch.

"Sirs!" yelled the squeaky voice trying to get their attention. The house elf was happy when it did in fact get their attention and their yelling match was momentarily put on hold. "If the two of you like I can get another little puzzle cube," reasoned the elf.

James and Severus looked at each other momentarily before Severus sat up and looked away from both of them, "No I don't want it."

"You fucking liar!" yelled James. "You do to!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" yelled James this time throwing the Rubix cube at the Slytherin. Luckily, Severus was able to grab one of the pillows and block it so that it didn't hit him.

"No I don't!" he yelled back as he picked up the cube and threw back at James. The house elf watched helplessly for a few moments before finding a place that he hoped their lunch would be safe before leaving; coming back shortly after to leave a first aid kit next to their lunch and then leaving again.

 _Day 4 of imprisonment_

 _They should make those puzzle cubes out of something softer. I mean they are really hard and pointy! That isn't very safe… Of course I don't think they are meant to be thrown. Also for being such a small scratch head wounds bleed a lot. Good thing that the couch was already red._

… _I'm so bored I don't even know what to write. I have read all my magazines already and eaten all my candy. I even read all of my Herbology book! I guess I could try to solve that puzzle cube again but I'm still kind of annoyed with it._

James shut his journal and glanced over at Severus and asked, "Can I read one of your books?"

"Depends," sighed the Slytherin from his seat on the chair. "Are you going to bleed all over it?"

"Ha, ha," said James humorlessly. "No. I just want to read something that will take longer than an hour."

"It takes you an hour to read a magazine?" James just glared at Severus who ended up rolling his eyes and answering, "Fine, whatever. You know where my books are."

James nodded and walked over to the pile that was on the dresser and read over the titles. He had been expecting school books but he didn't recognize most of the titles and the few he did know were muggle fantasy books. James blinked a few times as if not believing that he had read the titles right, _The Vampire Armand, Wizard for Hire, Wizard by Trade, The Vampire Files Volume 1,The Vampire Files Volume 2, Hunchback of Nonrandom, A Game of Thrones, A Clash of Kings, A Storm of Swords, A Dance of Dragons._ James paused and glanced at the book that Severus was still reading and was eventual able to make out the title of the book, _The Vampire Chronicles… What is with him and vampire books?_

Finally, he picked up Wizard for Hire _. This looks interesting at least,_ thought James as he looked at the cover. _Muggle books about Wizards are always a good laugh._ Deciding to give it a shot, he took the book and walked over to his couch.

When the house elf arrived with lunch that day he was greeted with the opposite scene he had seen the day before. Both boys were sitting still and quiet as they read their books. Both being absorbed in whatever they were reading, enough so that they only made sounds of acknowledgement when he set their lunch down and left.

 _Day 7 of my Imprisonment_

 _I hadn't planned on not writing but I started reading this book of Snape's and I couldn't put it down. Harry Dresden is so cool. I want to be him when I grow up. If I ever have a kid, I am totally naming him Harry._

James closed his journal and picked up Wizard for Hire again and just stared at it for a few minutes. Eventually he turned to Severus and asked, "Have you read this book?"

Severus nodded before replying, "That one and Wizard by Trade are the only ones I have read. The others I had planned on working on this summer anyway. I brought them in case I wanted to re-read them. I really liked them."

"Please tell me Susan dies," muttered James. "I really don't like her."

"I thought you would be all for the damsel in distress thing," snorted Snape.

"I thought I would too, but I am seriously starting to not trust her for some reason. Bob's cool though. I like Bob."

"Everyone likes Bob," nodded Severus in agreement.

James stopped and glanced over at his cellmate, "You like Bob? You like the pervy ghost skull guy?"

"He is charming in his own way," nodded Severus.

"Aw poor Snape your first love is a straight imaginary ghost," taunted James.

Snape glared at him, "Bob is most definitely not my first love, nor someone I could imagine having sex with. How would that even work? Can you imagine trying to screw a ghost!"

James started laughing despite himself. "Yeah that would be kinda odd. Though you talking about sex is kinda weird."

"How so?"

"Well… you're you," tried James. He couldn't verbally explain his feelings.

"I'm a sixteen year old male. It's crossed my mind," said Severus snidely.

"Crossed it while looking at me?" asked James smugly. He was actually curious about that since Severus hadn't countered the comment about liking a male character. James wasn't even thinking about his own feelings, he just liked it when people looked at him. Even he would admit that vanity was his biggest sin.

"I've had something cross my mind when I look at you," growled Severus, but he was hiding his face with his book.

James allowed himself another smug smile before turning back to his book, _He isn't the best looking person in school but even I'll admit he isn't all bad. He is really flexible,_ James smiled at the thought, but quickly frowned. _Holy fucking shit I have been in here too long._

NOTE:

How I decided on the books that Severus brought was the same as last time. I have a lot of books. Jim Butcher is probably one of my all time favorite authors and you should go check his stuff out. I actually like Codex Alera more than I like Dresden Files, but they are both amazing.

If you are interested in my own published work please head on over to my tumblr (Lennydark) I have links to all my books there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Day 8 of imprisonment_

 _Turns out that even Snape can only read for so long before he gets bored with it. Can't really blame him. I am used to DOING things during my summer! Even during school I can at the very least walk around campus when I am bored. Where am I going to walk here! It feels like all I do is sleep._

 _I find myself waking up at night, (or what it think is night) and just not being tired. In the end, I just lay in the dark until the house elf comes in at breakfast and turns our lights on. Not that we can't turn them on, but we decided that we should have the elf turn them on in the morning to signal that it was breakfast time._

 _We asked the elf for a clock but he said that it was one of the things we weren't allowed to have. Apparently, a clock counts as a magical item and a muggle clock would stop working because of the fact that the castle seems to kill all muggle electronics. That sounds like the biggest bag of bullshit I have ever heard. I think he just doesn't want us to know the time; it is probably to make our punishment seem longer. Well ha it isn't working! I still keep track of the days! Take that, I win!_

James smiled and closed his journal before he looked around the room, and decided to open the pack of card he had asked the elf to get. Moving to the coffee table he started his solitary tournament. Severus was sitting on the opposite couch doodling on a piece of paper and for the most part the two of them ignored each other.

Until Severus started to giggle occasionally, finally James couldn't stand it anymore, "I give up what is so funny?"

"Solitaire confinement it's kind of like solitary confinement. Only you're trapped in a room and all you're allowed to do is play solitaire," explained Severus.

James was quiet for a moment before replying, "We've only been in here eight days and you're already losing your mind."

"Has it really only been eight days?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god!" yelled Severus smashed his face into his notebook. "I am going to die. That's all there is to it I am going to die of boredom. The boredom will keep building until my little body can't handle it anymore and I will spontaneously implode!"

"You know for someone used to brewing potions you are surprisingly impatient," sighed James as he gave up on his solitaire game and started to stack the cards and make a little card tower.

"That's different," Severus mumbled to his paper. "Then I am waiting for **something** to happen, or a very exact amount of time to go by before adding another ingredient." For added dramatics the Slytherin rolled off the couch and laid on the floor for a time.

James silently wondered if the other boy had been sleeping, but remained quiet for a time as he focused on finishing his card tower. Once finished he smiled at it for its brief existence before there was the sound of a rubber band snapping and it tumbled to the ground. "The hell?!" yelled James after seeing all of his hard work die.

"You're welcome," said Severus. "I have cured your boredom by now giving you reason to build it again. Now hurry up so I can knock it over again."

Before James could yell at the other boy there was a pop and one of the house elves that brought them food appeared. "Here is your lunch sirs. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Legos!" said Severus as he sat up. "And not a couple of them I want lots of them!"

The elf seemed a little confused but nodded before turning to James who said, "Colored paper and an origami book." It took the elf a little longer than normal to get the things they had asked for, so the two of them finished their lunch while they waited.

When the little elf returned each took their requested object and entertained themselves with it. To the little elf's surprised when he returned with their dinner they were more or less still doing what they had been when he left the first time. "Gods finally!" said James. "I need more paper." The elf looked at the table and saw that the coffee table was covered in origami bugs, but he noticed most of them where snails

"And I need army men!" said Severus popping up from behind a Lego wall.

"And popsicle sticks"

"And glue"

"And string"

"And more rubber bands"

"And marbles"

"And nail polish"

James stopped and looked over at Severus, "Nail polish?"

"Don't judge me snail boy," snapped the Slytherin as he popped up again for just enough time to fling a rubber band and hit one of the snails off of the table.

James gasped and recued his snail before glaring at Severus. "This means war." The glaring contest continued until the elf returned with the things they had requested. Severus grabbed the army men, a handful of popsicle sticks, and string before retreating back behind his colorful wall.

While Severus went to work setting up his army men along the wall, James worked on making little popsicles stick catapults along with other 'war machines'. Soon Severus also made a few catapults as well, and even worked on making his wall seem more castle by making it have towers, and a pillow moat, (which he made a little popsicle stick draw bridge to go across it as well).

Meanwhile, James started working towards a larger bug army, even moving the couch to the far side of the room and making a pillow fort out of it. Movement from the other side of the room made him look up, and see Snape get out of his fort and get something from his shelf.

Suddenly one of the little energy shots flew towards James and he was glad that he had looked up, otherwise it would of hit him in the head. "Drink it in one gulp and do your best to not let it touch your tongue." James just looked at it for a minute before shrugging and figured he might as well try it.

In a matter of seconds, he saw why Severus had said not to let it touch your tongue. Eventually he was able to swallow but his mouth instantly filled with drool. "You look like you have rabies," observed Severus.

"Sick!" yelled James suddenly. "Why! Why would you drink this!"

"You'll see." James highly doubted that as he continued to work on his army. James firmly believed that nothing that little bottle of sick did would help him in anyway shape or form. At least until he had finished his snail legion just before there was a pop in the room and the elf had returned.

James looked at the house elf for a moment before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"It's breakfast sir," explained the elf handing the tray to James since he couldn't get across the room without stepping on James's origami legion. James stared at the elf confused for a few moments before taking the tray and dismissing the elf.

"That explains why I am a little tired," said James out-loud to himself as he stepped around everything to give Severus is half of the breakfast.

"Sleeps stupid," muttered Severus from inside his fort.

"You're stupid," replied James as he looked into the other boy's little fort. "Are you painting your toenails black?"

"Yep," answered Severus.

James just stared at him for a moment before looking inside the Slytherin's fort and seeing that he had started to paint the popsicle catapults brown. "Why didn't you just ask for paint?"

"Because I might want to paint my fort and normal paint doesn't stick to legos, but nail polish does."

"I am not ever going to question how or why you know that," sighed James as he went back to his own fort and ate his breakfast. Once finished he said, "I am going to sleep, don't destroy my snails while I am gone."

Severus made a 'fine' sound but otherwise didn't say anything as he stayed behind his little fort. James just rolled his eyes before crawling into his bed and going to sleep.

 _Day 9 of imprisonment_

 _Holy crap did it ever smell bad when I woke up, (oh yeah I stayed up all night so I am actually writing this after lunch. Not sure how late after lunch since the food was already here when I woke up). Anyway it smells like nail polish really bad in here. Kinda glad I slept with my head under the pillow to block out the light. Who knows what I might have inhaled in my sleep._

 _Speaking of inhaling, I think Snape's had his face too close to his painting for too long. It's so strong in there that I have actually locked myself in the bathroom until it doesn't smell so bad in there. That stuff can't be good for you._

James closed his journal and reluctantly opened the door to the main living room. Severus had stopped using the nail polish a long time ago, but it still smelled pretty strongly of nail polish. He was about to complain about it but stopped when he looked into the lego fort and saw that the Slytherin wasn't there. Looking around slightly worried that he might be attacked. James scanned the area until he saw the other boy, sitting on top of a bookshelf, coloring on the wall, with chalk.

"Where did you even get that?"

"Stupid question. Obviously I asked the house elf to get it for me while you were sleeping," answered Severus as he picked up a new color and went back to working on the freakish monster thing he was drawing.

James rolled his eyes and went into his cushion fort and looked at his legion of snails and little catapults. Glancing over at Severus's unguarded fort, he took one of the little catapults and launched a marble at the Lego fortress, (that was now colored a grey and brown hue). The little red marble sailed across the gap and hit one of the little army men dead on, knocking him to his death inside the fort.

"We're under attack!" yelled Severus when he turned to see what the sound was and saw one of his army men die by catapult fire. Abandoning the chalk, the Slytherin jumped form the shelf and dove back into his fortress. Soon several of Snape's catapults fired sending little green marbles down on James's legion.

"Return fire! Stay in your formations! Battle on!" yelled James crawling out from his fort and aiming and setting off several more catapults. Following his commands the little paper snails did as they were told and remained even when their comrades where being smashed by green marbles.

Suddenly one of the marbles flew in a perfect arch and smashed one of the dragon fly generals. "No! General Chicken-Food!" James sat up and pointed at the other boy and yelled, "His death is on your hands! Vengeance shall be mine!"

"Ha it will never be yours!" laughed Severus momentarily popping his head out from behind his fortress. "I am the owner of the sacred orb!" the Slytherin held up the 'sacred orb' (aka magic 8 ball). "With this in my possession you have no chance of victory!"

"That's what you think!" countered James firing a few more re-loaded catapults. "As soon as I have gained the sacred puzzle you will be defeated!"

"You have to solve it first!"

 _Day 10 of imprisonment_

 _Aka: day 2 of the battle for the magic orb_

 _The battle wages on. We have had many casualties on both sides and there seems to be no end in sight. I am slowly gaining ground and more followers but the resources for acquiring new soldiers is low and the next shipment wont arrive for several hours._

 _Today I plan on using the natural lay of the land as a shield from enemy fire while I send a special unit to acquire one of the magic health potions. With this I will gain enough strength to make it across the barren wasteland to the sacred puzzle cube. Once it has been returned to its proper home we may begin our counter fire once again._

James closed his journal before army crawling out of his fort taking several long pieces of string with him. "Come on men heave!," said James as he tied several strings to the legs of the coffee table and pulled it across the floor so that it was acting as a shelter for his dwindling legion.

"Curses!" yelled Severus from behind his fortress when he saw the offending table blocking his catapult assault. There was silence for a moment before Severus saw James's glance towards his Energy Shots. "No," said Severus firmly; but this didn't stop the other boy as he leap over his legion and jumped on the Slytherin's bed and grabbed a shot and downed it as he was jumping back to his own bed.

Severus ran after him and took a shot as well but was unable to tackle his roommate like he had originally planned on. There was a brief, very brief, pause where James looked at the abandoned Lego fort and in a split second leaped towards it. This time however Severus hit his target and the two of them tumbled to the floor destroying several of James's catapults and the little bridge Severus had made.

The Slytherin jumped away from James's almost immediately and returned to his post inside the Lego fortress. James wasn't given much time before he was being assaulted by a rain of marbles. Yelling in pain, James done into his cushion fort and retrieved his own marbles before running out again and hurling them at his enemy.

While he was doing this James was jumping around the room and diving under the beds looking for the 'sacred' puzzle cube. He had hidden it, but in the heat of battle he was having a hard time remembering where he had hid the thing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he found it when he climbed up onto one of the shelves and found it. "Ha!" yelled James triumphantly as he held up the cube right before a marble hit him right in the side of the head making him quickly drop to the ground and dive into his fort.

 _Day 11 of imprisonment_

 _Aka: Day 3 of the battle for the magic orb_

 _I have it! Yesterday was a success and I was able to accomplish everything with only a few casualties, may their names be remember for their brave sacrifice. I know have the sacred puzzle cube and have been working on it diligently for the last day and night. During that time the enemy has been rebuilding and placing more troops._

 _I myself have been recruiting more when the puzzle is just too much for me, but I am close now. Soon, soon this war will be ended and I will rule the room!_

James set his journal down, and was about to go back to making more snails, but Severus's voice made him pause. "I feel sick." This was less of an announcement and more of a confused little mumble. Almost like the Slytherin had just realized it.

Something clicked in James's own mind, and he realized he wasn't exactly feeling the best either. He realized he was light headed, he could feel his heart going faster than normal, and he felt like he might throw up soon. "Yeah I do to," said James suddenly exhausted.

"When did we eat last?" groaned Severus.

James looked around the room and saw a tray on their bed. It was sandwiches, chips, and some fruit. "No idea, but that looks like lunch."

"Truce," grumbled Severus as he crawled out of his castle and over to James's bed where the food was sitting.

"Truce," agreed James as he joined his roommate. James honestly didn't even want to eat what was on the bed, but part of him knew that he needed it. Severus's pale frown showed his thinking was on a similar path as James's. In the end, the pair just stood there and ate their lunch.

Once finished, Severus looked at their stripped beds with a frown. James had stripped them to make his pillow fort. "What's wrong?" asked James when he saw Snape looking between the two beds.

"I feel really dizzy," muttered Severus. "Food kinda helped, but I need to lie down or something." Severus shot a glare at James, "But someone took all my blankets and pillows."

James looked over at his massive pillow fort. He didn't want to tear it apart. Thinking for a moment a thought finally filled his sleep deprived mind. Turning to Snape he smiled, "During this truce we, the snail people, would like to show our army friends our base of operation."

Severus just blinked at James very slowly, clearly not processing anything the boy was saying. Sighing, James just took Severus's hand and pulled him towards the mountain of pillows and blankets. Once he was being pulled towards the fort, Severus seemed to understand what James had been trying to say, and followed his cellmate into the pillow fort.

There wasn't a lot of room in the fort, barely enough for the pair to lay down, but both of them were so tired the fact that they were so close to each other didn't even register. James grabbed another blanket, and was about to ask if Severus needed more, but when he turned to look the other boy was already asleep. Shrugging, James laid down next to the Slytherin and pulled the blanket over the pair of them. He was asleep before he even got himself situated.

Day 12

James woke up to someone nudging him in the side. "What?" groaned James as he snuggled closer the warm thing in front of him.

"Why are you cuddling me?" said Severus in an annoyed tone.

It was then that James realized he had, more or less, trapped Snape in a hug and the only movement the other boy could manage was poking him in the side. James was suddenly embarrassed, but didn't want to show it. Instead, he made a little annoyed hmph sound and snuggled down again. "Shut up. I have a headache, and I know you do too. We're both warm. We're both comfortable. Why move?"

"Because…" Severus made an unsure little whine as he laid there considering what James had said. Eventually he sighed, "Can you a least loosen your grip for a second so I can move my arms?"

James grunted and loosened his grip. Severus wiggled so that his hands were resting against James's chest. James moved a little as well so Severus's head was resting on his arm. Once they had stopped moving, James resumed his snuggle hold on the Slytherin and went back to sleep.

He wasn't sure how much longer they slept, but once again it was the little Slytherin that woke him up; not so much from a deliberate act, but from trying to wiggle away and out of the pillow fort. "Where do you think you're going?" chuckled James as he caught Snape and pulled him back.

"I need to go pee, and shower you jerk," snapped Severus as he continued to try and wiggle free of James.

"Trying to leave me all alone without so much as a goodbye kiss," joked James.

"As if I would ever kiss you," muttered Severus as he continued to try to escape. "You probably have horrid morning breath."

"I do not."

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Do to!" with that Severus tried again to get up, but this time James was more forceful in pulling him back and pinning him.

"Take it back and I'll let you free," said James smugly as he looked down at his smaller roommate.

"Never," challenged Severus. "I rather…" James never gave Snape a chance to tell him what he'd rather do as he leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was surprisingly soft and enjoyable for both of them. Severus stopped trying to push James away as they melted into each other.

Eventually, James pulled away a little and smiled, "See told you my breath didn't stink." This seemed to wake Severus up a little as he suddenly make an odd squeak sound and turned an interesting shade of pink.

James was a little confused until he suddenly realized what they had been doing for the last five minutes. They stared at each other in shock as James turned a similar color. Neither of them dared move or speak, unsure about what they were supposed to do next.

Suddenly there was a pop to signal that the house elf had entered the room. "Sirs? I have your lunch."

"I'm here!" yelled James suddenly throwing himself up, destroying the pillow fort. "I definitely want lunch!" The elf just stared at him for a moment before glancing around him and seeing Severus on the floor, still rather flustered.

Severus saw the elf looking at him and quickly got up and went over to his own bed and grabbed some clean clothes. "I'm going to shower and change first. I'll eat later."

The elf just nodded slowly before handing the tray to James. "Would you like me to clean the room up a bit while you eat?"

James glanced around at their mess before nodding, "Uh, yeah sorry, we are kinda messy." The elf just smiled and cleaned everything up while James sat on his couch. The bedding was cleaned, and put back where it belonged. James's snail army was placed on the top of the shelves, as were the army men and the other little things the pair had made. The only thing that wasn't moved was Severus's Lego fortress. Once finished the elf left James to his lunch and own thoughts.

 _Day 12 of imprisonment_

 _Oh my god what did I fucking do. I kissed Snape. I didn't even think about it. It was like, we were fighting and one upping each other like normal and I don't know why or how my brain thought his challenge was a dare to kiss him._

 _I really don't think it was._

 _What the hell were we even really fighting about?_

 _I don't even know the subtext to my own fights!_

… _Okay I kissed him… Do I like him? Do I find him attractive? Or is this the prison thing where you just want to get off? I have no idea. I mean normally I jerk one out everyday, but here I haven't gotten a chance to. That has to be it… He is sure spending a long time in the bathroom…_

Not long after James wrote that last sentence did Severus come out of the bathroom. He had obviously taken a nice long hot bath, and looked refreshed. He glanced at James once before quickly looking away and going to his lunch. "I see the house elf cleaned up the room," said Severus in an attempt to sound casual.

"Yeah," nodded James awkwardly. "Yeah I figured it might be a good idea. I mean we really did make a mess."

"Yeah," nodded Severus stiffly as he ate his sandwich.

James picked up the book he had been reading and laid down on his bed. Severus followed his example not long after and the rest of their day was spent in a long awkward reading time.

 _Day 13 of imprisonment_

 _Holy shit this is awkward. I mean we've gone back to being silent to each other, but I feel like we shouldn't. Like I want to talk to him about this, but how the fuck do you even_ _ **start**_ _that conversation? Do I just go over and be like, "Hey Snape you know when I kissed you out of nowhere and it was fucking weird but also really fun. We should do that again."_

… _I need fucking help._

James tried to think of a way to start a conversation all day, but nothing came of it. He couldn't think of anything that wouldn't be extremely awkward, creepy, or a combination of the two. In the end, the whole day went by as the two tried to read and ignore each other, but it would have been obvious to anyone watching them that neither of them were reading.

When the house elf had come for the final time that day to collect their dinner dishes and turn the light out that James was near insanity. The two teens laid in bed staring up at the black ceiling, both wondering if they were going to be spending the rest of their summer in this awkward haze.

"Fuck it," said James suddenly as he got out of bed. Severus sat up and was about to ask him what he meant, but then felt James get into his bed.

"What are you—?" Suddenly James wrapped an arm around Snape's waist and pulled him back down so they were lying on the bed together.

Other than a small startled squeak, Severus didn't say or do anything. He just laid against James stiffly. James rubbed his back, trying to get the other boy to relax a little. "If you want me to leave I will," started James. "But I feel like we both want to be close. It doesn't matter. No one is here to see us."

Severus nodded slowly before relaxing against James. "If you tell anyone I'll—"

James silenced him with a chaste kiss. "I think the feelings are mutual all around Sev." Severus made an annoyed grumbling sound about the nickname, but snuggled down to sleep nonetheless. _This is much better than awkward silence,_ James mentally sighed as he nuzzled Severus's hair and went to sleep.

AN: Slow build is slow.

My Tumblr - Lennydark


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James woke up slowly and enjoyed every moment of it. The feeling of warmth was pleasant as he hugged Severus closer to him. Unlike before, he did remember moving over to Snape's bed this time. Severus made a little groan sound at being squeezed, but didn't pull away.

At some point, Severus had rolled over so his back was pressed against James's chest. James made another happy purr as he nuzzled Severus's neck and hugged him again. "Why do you keep squeezing me," whined Severus as he tried to role away and burry his face in a pillow.

"Trying to wake you up," smiled James as he pulled his bedmate back towards him.

Severus turned to glare at him before asking, "Why?" It was obvious that he didn't trust whatever James was planning. Instead of answering him verbally, James rolled them so Severus was on his back looking up at James. Just as Severus was about to ask what he was doing, James leaned down and kissed him again.

Part of Severus knew this is what his roommate had been getting at, so didn't fight it as James nipped at his lip. Severus nipped him back which encouraged James to keep going. James slipped his tongue into the smaller teen's mouth, which made Severus moan and wrap his legs around James's waist to pull him closer. James groaned as he started to push Severus's shirt up and had every intention to pull it off, but suddenly the lights turned on.

The pair halted all movement and pulled away slowly to see the house elf putting their breakfast on the coffee table. The elf didn't look at them as he put everything on the table and left the room. The pair looked back at each other awkwardly now that the lights were on. Severus blushed and looked away as he slowly pulled his legs to his chest.

"I guess it's breakfast time," chuckled James awkwardly. Severus just nodded before sliding off the bed and walked over to the coffee table. James followed him a few beats later and the two ate in silence.

 _Day 14 of imprisonment_

 _I am starting to really dislike that house elf. I was about to get off and then that house elf just turned the lights on and ruined it. If the lights are off, we can pretend it's not really us and we can make out. He's a good kisser._

 _I say he because I rather not think about just who's tongue I have been sucking on all morning. I'm in prison so it's totally not gay to make out and possibly have sex with a guy. We haven't done anything beyond kissing but I bet he'd let me fuck him. He was really into it this morning._

 _Once the lights go off tonight I'll try something. Then we won't have to worry about that damn elf ruining it._

"What are you giggling about over there?" asked Severus as he shot one of his army men with a rubber band.

"Plotting."

"Plotting?"

"Yes plotting, and don't ask about what that will ruin my plot," glared James from his spot on the couch.

Severus just rolled his eyes and shot another army man, "We both know you won't be able to keep quiet about it anyway." Knowing he was right, James made a little huff and looked away.

James was quiet for a whole minute before sighing, "Alright you win, but only because it won't work if I don't tell you." Severus just snorted and made a point of not pointing out that his roommate had just said it would be ruined if he did know. "Alright here is the plan," started James. "We each set up fifty targets and we each get fifty rubber bands. Whoever hits the most targets wins."

"What do they win?" asked Severus slowly. He didn't like how James was smiling at him.

"How about when the lights go out tonight, the loser has to give the winner a blowjob."

Severus turned a shade of red James didn't think was possible, "You fucking pervert! I am not sucking you off."

"Wow you think I'm going to win right away?"

Severus glared at him, "Oh no you don't. You aren't going to trick me into playing your game."

"Oh come on," smiled James. "We're alone here. Nothing leaves the room, and you might win."

Severus was quiet as he thought about it for a few moments. Finally, he sighed, "It doesn't leave here?" James nodded. "Okay. I'm a better shot than you anyway, and for the record, you're still a fucking pervert."

"I can live with that," smiled James as he got up and set up fifty army men and fifty of his paper snails. While he did this, Severus counted out the rubber bands. Once James was back on his own couch, with his rubber bands, he said, "Rule time. You can't leave the couch."

"You don't get a re-shot if your rubber band breaks."

"And you have to stay seated on the couch you can't stand on the edge of the couch and lean closer."

"If you hit a target that isn't your own it is a point to the other person."

"Agreed." Both nodded and James was the first to shoot. He hit his snail dead on. Severus shot and missed, but James also missed his second shot. Severus hit on his second shot.

It went back and forth like this until all of the rubber bands were gone. When all of the rubber bands were gone Severus looked over at James smugly, "Final count is twenty-eight to twenty-six you lost by two." James glared at his group of snails but nodded. "Now is the time to back out," Severus continued to taunt.

A thought occurred to James as he smiled at his roommate. The smile made Severus pause in unease and confusion as James got up from his couch and walked over to Severus. Once James was standing over him, Severus made an uneasy little hum and tried to look away. James put his finger under Severus's chin and made him look at him, "You really think I didn't think of that as an outcome?"

"You never think anything…" The words caught in the smaller teen's mouth as James leaned forward and brushed their lips together.

Severus slammed his eyes shut and did everything he could to not show it was affecting him in anyway; however despite this, little whines kept escaping as James continued to kiss him. Slowly, James kissed to his ear and gently bit it. This caused the first real sound from Severus and James smiled as he blew some air on the spot he'd bitten. "Don't get too impatient. Once the day's over we'll have lots of fun," that said, James pulled away, grabbed his own book, and plopped down on his couch.

For a few moments, Severus just stared at him before blinking himself awake. Finally having his brain catch up, he glared at James, "You're an absolute bastard."

"If it wasn't for that damn house elf popping in at the worst times I would have done it right then," replied James as he stared intently at his book. He wasn't reading but he needed to not look at Severus or he might lose his resolve.

Severus huffed and looked like he was going to counter, but before he could say anything the elf appeared with their lunch. "Sorry it is a bit early today sirs. Dumbledore wanted a deep clean of the kitchens today so we had to make your lunch early."

"That's fine," said Severus hollowly but when he looked over at James, he saw the teen had the 'I fucking knew it' glare. The elf didn't seem to notice as he set the trays down on the coffee table and left.

Once the elf was gone James muttered out, "Fucking little bastard. It's like he has some weird cock block sixth sense or something."

"He does seem to show up whenever we're… well," Severus cleared his throat and got his own book and laid back down.

"Think if we started making out again he'd show up with an excuse that he forgot to give us something?" James tried to make it sound like he was just curious but Severus was able to catch a hint of lust in his tone.

"Lights are on. Stay on your side of the room, Potter," he tried his hardest to make it sound mean, but his voice cracked on James's name. James just snorted and went back to staring at his book, amused at the way his roommate had pointed out the lights. _This is going to be a long day,_ James internally sighed is he for the first time that day tried to actually read.

The day was long, but it wasn't as bad as James thought it was going to be. It was only awkward for the first hour after the house elf left. After they had both eaten their lunch, they were able to read and more or less ignore each other.

A bit of tension returned once dinner was eaten. They both knew it wouldn't be too much longer before the lights were turned off, so both of them were becoming a little fidgety.

They awkwardly got ready for bed as they showered and dressed in their PJs. James momentarily wondered why either of them even bothered to get dressed in the morning. He didn't dwell on the thought long since the elf appeared in the room. Knowing the routine, the boys put their books down, hopped into bed, and waited for the light to go out.

James waited for a few moments after the light was out to make sure the elf had in fact left. Once he was sure the little menace had left, James slipped out of his bed and moved over to Severus's, taking his shirt off as he walked.

"You should take your clothes off," whispered James as he climbed onto the bed. "At least take your shirt off."

"Why?" asked Severus as James found him and tugged on the hem of his shirt.

"Feels better. Trust me," smiled James as he straddled Severus.

Severus made an uneasy hum but raised his arms up and allowed James to pull his shirt off. He was about to ask James why just having their shirts off would make it better, but James was quick to show him why.

As soon as the shirt was cast aside, James was on top of Severus, kissing him. The skin on skin contact was so much different than before, Severus moaned and let James push his legs apart so their groins could be pressed together. James let out a moan of his own at the contact, and it only grew louder as Severus's hands slipped up into his hair and started scratch down the back of his neck.

Severus's back arched up as he rolled his hips. Finding a good rhythm, he let his head fall back on the pillows. James's mouth moved lower as he kissed down Severus's chest. The smaller of the two made a disappointed groan as James moved and interrupted his rhythm. Luckily he didn't have long to be disappointed as James worked his pants down enough to free him.

Severus gasps as the air hit him. "You're a nice size Sevy," teased James as he stroked the other teen's shaft a few times before slipping lower and giving his balls a gentle squeeze. Severus in question wanted to snap back at James but couldn't seem to get his brain to form words as James lowered his head and took the tip of Severus's cock into his mouth.

Sucking all the precum off first, James slowly worked his way down. He had never actually sucked anyone off before, but his inexperience went unnoted by Severus, who just enjoyed the sensation. Unsure of what to do exactly, James went down as far as he could and swallowed a few times before sliding back up, and allowing Severus to push him back down.

The pattern went like this until Severus seemed to push him down a little harder than before, and James had to fight the urge to pull away. He didn't have long to think of it as a hot gooey liquid hit the back of James's throat. Taking more effort then he would like to admit, James swallowed and was proud that he hadn't just coughed everything up all over the two of them.

Severus slumped back with a happy little groan as James crawled back up him, intending to get another kiss; however, Severus stopped him, "I am not kissing you after my dick was in your mouth."

James let out a sad put out little whine before leaning forward and nibbling on Severus's neck, "Then give me a good reason not to kiss you."

Severus let out an annoyed little snort but slid down the bed until he was even with James's groin. James let out a relived sigh as Severus freed him and took the head into his mouth. James did his best to not just thrust into Severus's mouth, but it was difficult. Seeming to sense the other boy's urge, Severus wrapped one hand around the base of James's cock so he couldn't be choked suddenly.

Having that bit of security, James started a series of slow shallow thrusts into his roommates mouth. "Fuck," swore James as Severus swallowed a few times and started sucking and working his tongue around James's head. Without thinking, James started to pick up his speed a little bit.

Severus relaxed his jaw and throat and allowed James to fuck his mouth for the few moments. Luckily for the smaller teen, he didn't have long to wait until James stilled and spilled his seed into his roommate. Severus groaned and was able to swallow the hot load down much more easily than James had.

As James pulled himself free he swore again, "Fuck, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Severus shook his head and wiggled back up the bed so his head was once again resting on the pillows. "No I'm fine." James let out a relived sigh and let himself lay back down on top of Severus and kiss him again. Severus pushed him away slightly, "We just sucked each other off! You don't want to kiss me!"

Instead of verbally replying, James pulled Severus's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it before pushing his own tongue into his lover's mouth. Severus didn't fight the kiss, but once he had the chance he did pull away and give James's lip a hard nip. "You're fucking raunchy. You know that?"

"Yeah," chuckled James as he tried to go in for more kisses, but Severus stopped him again.

"Let's brush our teeth. Please."

"But it will ruin the moment," whined James.

"The moment can come back," snapped Severus. "Seriously this is gross! I swear I'll let you kiss me more once we're back in bed!"

"Fine," groaned James as he sat up and the pair clumsily made their way to the bathroom so they could brush their teeth. There was a dim light in the bathroom for them, which made it easy for James's eyes to adjust.

Severus went strait to his toothbrush, but James paused to watch him. He was still trying to figure out if he liked the other boy or if it was just because they were trapped together. The dim light seemed to highlight his roommate's best features and he let himself acknowledge that he wasn't as horrible to look at as he'd always made him out to be. Sensing he was being watched, Severus glanced back towards him and gave him a confused look.

James smiled, "Sorry, spacing out." Severus rolled his eyes as he continued to brush his teeth. James got his own toothbrush and quickly brushed his teeth as well. The taste hadn't bothered him, but mint was still a preferred taste. James didn't spend as much time on his teeth and the two finished up at the same time.

When Severus turned to leave James pulled him into a hug. Though he didn't fight it, Severus made a confused sound as James snuggled him. "Why are you so touchy?"

"Do you dislike it?" asked James though he didn't loosen his grip at all.

Severus seemed to think about it before sighing and sinking into the hug, "No. I'm just not used to it; especially not from the person who made it their life mission to make my life hell."

"Maybe this is how I am apologizing," he tried to sound casual, but there was an uneasy waver to James voice. It was obvious that James didn't want to be reminded of how the pair had gotten put in this situation in the first place.

"What about Lily?" needled Severus as James started to pull him out of the bathroom and towards the bed again. "I doubt you'll win her over if she ever finds about this."

"I doubt she will anyway," sighed James sounding truly put out for the first time that night. Severus made another confused hum, and tried to look up at James, but ended up just hitting James's chin with his head. James nuzzled his hair before the two climbed back into bed.

Soon they were situated on the bed with James on his back and Severus curled up on his side using James as a pillow. James wrapped an arm around Severus and ran his fingers up and down his lover's back. They sat like that quickly for a time before James spoke again, "About two weeks before we got in trouble. I went to find Remus and ask him a question, can't even remember what it was, but I found him and Lily in the library. They weren't very interested in studying though."

Severus was quiet for a few seconds before muttering out a quiet, "Oh."

"They never saw me," continued James. "I was so shocked, I just left. I just sort of wondered around the castle the rest of the day. I couldn't even look at either of them, so I am sure they both figured out something was wrong with me. I mean I still wrote letters to them and told them everything that was going on, but…"

"Felt hollow?" tried Severus. James just nodded but rolled a little and hugged Severus tighter. "Well if it helps she shot me down too, and to be honest, her and Remus make a lot more sense than you and her."

"True," smiled James as he nuzzled Severus. He was exhausted all of a sudden.

Severus started giggling suddenly, "Maybe you could tell Remus to watch out, and tell him that every guy that has liked Lily has turned gay."

"I'm not gay," said James instantly.

Severus made a sniffled snorting sound, "Bi then."

"Never really thought that…"

"You sucked my dick less then thirty minutes ago," snapped Severus getting tired of James trying to defend himself.

"Okay Bi then," sighed James finally giving in. Severus made a smug little hum but it turned into a squeak as James continued to squish him. "No more talking from you," laughed James. "Sleep now."

Severus hit him lightly to make James loosen his grip, "Fine, but for the record, I still won the argument." James snorted but let himself go to sleep, happy just to be warm and near someone.

AN: You should listen to "Hear Me Now" by Bad Wolves while you read this. 

My tumblr - Lennydark

(just in case you feel like being traumatized)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Day 15

It was the light being turned on that woke James up. Groaning, he lifted his head to see the house elf quietly placing their breakfast on the coffee table. The elf glanced over at James and Severus, who was still asleep, and gave them a smile and nod before leaving again.

 _I don't trust that happy little elf,_ thought James as he looked down at Snape, who was curled up against him sleeping peacefully. James let himself smile as he cuddled back down and snuggled the other boy. With James running his fingers up and down his back, and petting his hair, Severus slowly woke up and groggily looked at James. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Lights are on, and our breakfast has arrived," smiled James as he nuzzled Severus.

"Does that mean we have to move?" asked Severus. He was obviously still groggy and it was making him a little more playful.

"If you want to eat, then yeah," teased James as he started to tickle up Severus's sides. The smaller of the two instantly tried to role away, but James pulled him back. "Are you ticklish?"

"No, you're just dumb," grumbled Severus showing he'd woken up.

"Oh my God. You totally are!" As if proving he tickled him a little more and got a few stifled giggles out of him.

"I am going to punch you," laughed Severus, which made James stop and just hug him again. Severus tried to wiggle free but to no avail. This quickly turned into a game of, 'roll around and try to make James let go.' James was confident in his abilities to not let go, and he would have been right if Severus hadn't decided to roll off the bed and land on him.

"Victory is mine!" laughed Severus as he got up and claimed his couch. James coughed a few times from the floor before groaning and dramatically crawling to his couch. Severus rolled his eyes at the display, "Stop being such a drama queen."

"Can't, I'm dead." moaned James as he pathetically clung to the edge of the couch.

"You're awfully loud for a dead person," snorted Severus as he got his breakfast.

"I can live again! If only someone will give me the kiss of life."

Severus glanced around the room as if looking for someone, "Does this mean I can eat your bacon?"

"Touch my bacon and you're going down," grumbled James when he realized that Severus wasn't going to be joining him on the floor. James sat up and started eating, but shot a playful glare at Severus. "Just come to the floor and get more cuddles. I know you want them."

"Lights are on. That means alone time," said Severus as he stuck his nose in the air. "We can't get away from each other so we need to set some alone time for ourselves."

James finished his bacon as he made a thoughtful hum sound. "I see what you mean, but once the lights are off I'm snuggling you."

"I won't be surprised," muttered Severus as he finished his plate and set it down on the coffee table.

"How about we do something different tonight then," smiled James smugly.

Severus gave him a suspicious glance as he picked up his book, "I reserve the right to say no."

James rolled his eyes in a fashion he had picked up from his roommate, "Naturally. I just had a thought of something we'd both enjoy."

"Care to elaborate?" he was trying to sound casual, but James knew he had his interest.

"Don't take a shower today," explained James. "Let's take a bath together once the lights are off. Just with a few candles lit. You looked really cute last night when we were in the bathroom."

Severus blushed lightly at being called cute before muttering out, "You're an idiot."

"Is that a yes or a no?" smiled James.

Severus glared at him before looking away, "We can, but if I stay stop…"

"I stop," finished James. Severus glanced at him and gave him a thankful nod, but turned away quickly to read. It was still hard for them to look directly at each other when the lights were on. James wasn't sure that they every would, but with something to look forward to, he finished his breakfast and got his journal.

 _Day 15 of imprisonment_

 _Last night was a success and we both got off, and I am looking forward to tonight. I am going to fuck him tonight. He acts like he isn't interested but once we start he's always super into it. He didn't even have to suck me off last night but he still did._

 _Really, wish the day would hurry up and get over with._

It was a short entry, but he didn't care since he was only keeping the journal to keep track of the days. After he had put the journal away, James tried to read, but he just couldn't seem to. It just didn't feel like a reading day, and it was clear Severus has a similar thought as he knocked down his Lego fortress to make other little random things like cars, and houses.

James eventually joined him in the Lego pit and tried to make a plane, but without much reference to go off of, he kept failing at it. Eventually he started making little houses like Severus and they made a little Lego city for James's snails to live in.

There weren't that many of them after their game yesterday, so James started making a few other bugs that weren't snails. Grasshoppers and lady bugs being the main two.

"Why do you only make bugs?" asked Severus after their lunch had arrived.

"That book only had bugs in it," shrugged James. "I used to know how to make a crane, and figured if I ask for a book that I would get to refresh my memory, but then I was given that one."

"You could just ask for another origami book," suggested Severus as he brought his army men over and started to set up a perimeter around the bug city.

James seemed to think on this for a moment before speaking, "I didn't think of that." Severus just rolled his eyes and the two continued their quiet building for the rest of the day.

Unlike the day before, there wasn't a fidgety uneasy feeling after dinner. James felt a bit excited, but the nervous twitch seemed to be gone from him, and Severus was acting as if nothing was different at all.

They were getting better at knowing when the elf would come, and had just sat down on their beds when the elf arrived for his final check in of them. As the nights before, they said they didn't need anything and lights were turned off.

A few seconds after the lights were off, James and Severus got out of their beds. James pulled Severus into a hug and nuzzled him affectionately. Severus didn't return the gesture, but didn't pull away as James got his snuggle fix before leading them into the bathroom.

Once they were in the bathroom, Severus pulled away and started filling the indoor swimming pool that they called a bath. "This place really is for about twenty people to take a bath when you think about it," muttered Severus as he stared at the water and bubbles filling the tub.

"Probably was originally," agreed James as he took his shirt off and stood by his roommate. James slipped his hands under Severus's shirt and rubbed up and down his sides playfully. Severus lifted his arms and let James take his shirt off and toss it away. As James tossed the shirt away so it could join his own, Severus lightly hugged him.

Even with the light contact, James could feel the other teen's heartbeat going. James hugged him back, "You okay?"

Severus nodded, "Yeah just… I don't know exactly."

"I think that is called nervous," joked James.

Severus made an annoyed little hmph sound, "Shut up. I'm just a little unsure of what to do."

"Well next," smiled James as he nuzzled his lover. "We take the rest of our clothes off." As he said this, James slipped his hands lower and started to push Severus's pants down. Severus made another unsure little sound, but didn't stop James from undressing him. James was hoping Severus would do the same for him, but the smaller teen was giving him a serious 'deer in the headlights' look.

When Severus's clothes had hit the floor James nudged him back gently, "Step out of them." Severus crossed his arms over his chest as he took a step back and out of his of his PJs. Now that he had a little room, James slipped out of the rest of his own clothes while Severus stood there awkwardly trying not to look at him.

James thoughtlessly kicked his clothes away before wrapping an arm around Severus's waist again. Severus looked up, still nervous, but James took little notice as he leaned forward and kissed him. It took Severus a few moments to relax against James, but once he had, James pulled away, "We should get in the bath now."

Severus nodded dumbly as they carefully slipped into the tub. James turned the water off since the tub was quick to fill itself. _Gotta love magic,_ James smiled as he went back to sit with Severus. The other teen was sitting relaxed with the water up to his neck. He was clearly just enjoying being in the warm water. "Don't fall asleep on me," teased James as he wrapped an arm around Severus and pulled him closer.

"I'm not," smiled Severus. It was a small smile, but unlike his usual one, it held no malice or sarcasm. James felt himself blush before he leaned forward, and slowly started kissing the other teen.

Severus leaned up into the kiss, and let out a soft little sigh as James pulled him into his lap. The kisses started slow, but quickly escalated as James's hands started to grope and kneed Severus's ass. Severus moaned and allowed James's tongue into his mouth while his hands went into the taller teen's hair.

James groaned at feeling his hair being tugged on. Moving his mouth lower, James started sucking on Severus's neck. Severus let his head fall back to expose more of his neck for James. The small act of submission, made James's cock twitch as his wet kisses turned to rough little nips.

Severus moaned loudly as his back bent, trying to somehow get James closer to him. Smiling against his lover's neck, James pulled Severus's cheeks apart and pushed a finger up inside him. Severus stiffened slightly, but quickly relaxed. Taking that as a good sign, James pushed a second finger inside and started to gently thrust them in an out.

Severus let out a little groan, but quickly started rocking his hips in time with James's thrusts. "You like that," chuckled James as bit down on Severus's ear.

"Yes," moaned Severus as he pulled James head back a little and returned the ear bite.

James let out a groan before roughly pushing in a third finger and started stretching him out, "Then how about I give you something bigger."

"Yes," Severus breathed into James's ear.

James almost lost it there, but was able to suppress it to a shudder before pulling his fingers out. Severus whined at the loss, but didn't have time to dwell on it as James turned him around and so his hands and forehead were resting against the side of the bath. "Tell me if it hurts," whispered James huskily as he lined himself up.

"I… I kinda like it… when it hurts a bit," whimpered Severus as the head of James cock gently pressed against him.

James gripped Severus's hips tightly as he leaned forward to kiss the back of his lover's ear, "Need you to push out a little love." James felt the muscle loosen and immediately thrust in.

Severus gasped loudly but it turned into a moan as James started thrusting. It took him a few seconds, but Severus was quick to start pushing himself against James again. "James I need it harder," cried Severus as he arched his back and tightened around James trying to get the other teen to do what he wanted.

His tactic worked, as James swore and started pulling Severus down on him. Severus moaned louder as he let one of his hands slip to his own shaft so he could stroke himself. All at once, the pair stilled, James moved his hands so they were resting on the edge of the tub. Severus made another little shuddering gasp as James filled him, his head falling forward to rest on the edge of the bath.

"Let me pull out love," groaned James as he felt Severus clamp down on him again. Severus just made a little groan as a reply, but it turned into an uncomfortable whine as James pulled out.

Once he was out, James buried his face against the back of Severus's neck. The two stayed that way as they got their breath back and rode out their post orgasm bliss. When James seemed to get some of his senses back, he slipped his fingers back up inside of Severus.

Severus let out an uncomfortable moan, "James please don't. I can't… it… it… too much."

"Just cleaning you out," whispered James as he worked his fingers in an out, gently massaging the used and swollen muscle. Severus nodded, but he whined and shuddered the whole time. When he was finally satisfied, James pulled his fingers out and moved to drain the bath.

Severus stayed where he was, with his head against the edge until James came over and helped him up and out of the bath. "Did I hurt you?" asked James as they moved over to the showers to wash the excess bubbles and soap off.

"No," groaned Severus but he leaned on James. "No it was really good. Just sensitive, and tired."

James nodded, "Okay. Well get washed up and then get into bed."

"I don't know if I can stand that long," whined Severus as his legs started shaking.

"Just rest here a second then," said James gently as he lowered Severus to the floor of the showers. "We can get washed up on the floor for the most part." Severus nodded and sat on his hip and leg with most of his weight on his hands. James turned the shower on and started washing Severus's hair, but noticed his lover wasn't moving much. "What's wrong?"

"Dizzy," answered Severus weakly. "The hot bath mostly." James nodded he was also a tad dizzy from having sex in the hot water.

"Want me to turn the water down a little so we cool off?" asked James, but he was already moving to turn the water to lukewarm as Severus nodded.

The colder water felt nice and James sighed and even turned it down a little more. Severus also made a pleased little hum as he was able to lift his head up and let the water hit his face. "I'm kinda dumb for making the bath so hot," muttered James as he rinsed Severus and himself off.

"Felt really good at the time," sighed Severus, but it turned into a groan as he got off the floor. "How is it that something so good makes you feel kinda shitty after?"

"Yeah but it is kind of a good shitty," smiled James as he wrapped a towel around himself and draped a second over Severus. "Like maybe the only reason it turned shitty was because we couldn't comfortably sleep right after."

"We'll have to do it in the bed next time then," said Severus suggestively as they headed towards his bed.

"Careful," chuckled James as he pushed Severus onto the bed and kissed him. "I might want another round."

Severus enjoyed the kiss, but looked unsure about another round. "James I— oh." James ran his hands up the back of Severus's thighs before pushing them apart. James let his hands slide up until they were at the back of the smaller teen's knees so he could lift him up a little. Severus wished he could say something, but his body was more than okay with what was going on. All the Slytherin could do was moan as James threw his towel away and pushed himself back inside.

When he was fully sheathed inside, James leaned forward and kissed him. "I'll go slow," whispered James as he took Severus's hands in his and pressed them into the bed. The smaller teen just nodded as small cries we forced from him. It took Severus longer to get into rhythm with James, and he wasn't able to keep it up.

Hearing the little cries, James kissed him again, "Don't worry. Just relax. I'll do everything." Severus just nodded and spread his legs wider as James's hand slipped between them and started working Severus up. He was just as hard as James was and it only took a few rough strokes to make his back bow.

Severus's body went completely limp against the bed as James quickly finished up inside of his lover. "Why did you even bother to clean me out?" moaned Severus as he felt the hot seed running out of him.

"Didn't think I'd get so horny again so quick," groaned James suddenly feeling the full effect of their deeds. Carefully James pulled Severus up to the pillows and pulled a blanket over them.

"Weird request," groaned Severus as he allowed himself to be pulled around.

"Go for it," muttered James as he fluffed the pillows.

"Push my legs back together please," Severus sounded so ashamed for having to ask this. "My hips hurt and I can't seem to get them to do what I want."

"Sorry," apologized James as he helped Severus into a more comfortable position. Severus let out a relived groan and was asleep before James had even laid back down with him. Though, James didn't even have time to notice as he laid down and promptly past out.

AN/

Yes you can have anal sex without lube, but I wouldn't suggest it unless you are a bit on the masochistic side cause it does hurt more, (and you have a higher chance of tearing something and that isn't very fun the next day).

The reason they don't use lube- most lube is water soluble and kinda useless when you're fucking in a bath, hot tub, or shower. Which isn't "safe" either honestly, but whatever this is fantasy.s

Just remember lube is love and be careful and safe.

Tumblr- Lennydark


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Day 16

When James woke up, he knew something was off. He wasn't sure what it was, but something was wrong. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. The lights were on, but he didn't smell their breakfast. Careful not to wake up Severus, James sat up and looked around.

There sitting on the couch, reading one of Severus's books, was Dumbledore. James sat in stunned horror as he realized that both himself, and Severus were naked and sleeping in the same bed. Seeming to sense that James had sat up, Dumbledore spoke, "I see you two are getting along much better than we could have imagined."

James tried to speak but all that came out was a confused terrified squeak. Severus made a small groan as he sat up in confusion. He looked up at James about to ask what was wrong but stopped when he saw who was sitting on the couch. Slowly, Severus looked away, laid back down, and covered himself with a pillow. James silently wished he could do that as well, but knew it wouldn't solve anything.

Finally getting his voice to work, James asked, "Is there something you needed sir?"

Dumbledore nodded, set the book down, and then gestured to a box on the coffee table. "I have brought a few things for you, and I want you to use them. Also…" he paused to stand up and walk over to Severus's side of the bed, "Mr. Snape please come out of there."

Severus made an undignified whine, but pulled his head out form under the pillow and sat up, though he made sure he was almost completely covered by a blanket. Once he was sitting up, Dumbledore handed a small vile to him, "Please drink this, Severus."

Severus cautiously took the vile and looked at it suspiciously, "What is it?"

"It is simply to prevent any unplanned guests," smiled the professor.

The two teens glanced at each other in confusion until Severus's face paled and he glared at the Headmaster, "I am not pregnant!"

"It is just a precaution Severus," said Dumbledore evenly.

"How could he get pregnant?" asked James in confusion. "He's a guy. I mean I know you can take a potion if two guys want a kid, but I thought you needed the potion."

Severus looked like he couldn't figure out if he wanted to be annoyed or embarrassed; while Dumbledore just sighed. Severus had clearly decided on annoyed as he glared at James, "Didn't you take Madam Pomfrey's lecture! She went over that!"

James blushed and looked away, "I was kinda trying not to think about 90% of what she was saying okay! It was awkward!"

"Idiot," muttered Severus before turning to look at he Headmaster again, "But no really. I can't be pregnant. I mean we only did it last night, and it's supposed to take… a long time before your magic decides to change you to… suite the situation."

Dumbledore nodded, glad that at least one of them had been paying attention, "Normally yes, but better safe than sorry, and I know neither of you are ready for children. Now please drink up, and I shall leave you two."

Severus glared at the little bottle, "How do you know it was me? It could be James."

The Headmaster gave him a look that clearly said he didn't believe him, "If that is true then by all means, hand it to him, but Severus, I must say your body language tells a different story." Severus looked away and grumbled before drinking the potion down and handing the bottle back to the Professor. Dumbledore smiled at them and took a few steps back, "Now I shall leave you again. Your breakfast will be here shortly. Please continue to get along, and be safe."

With that, he was gone and leaving two very embarrassed teenagers. "Well that was awkward," muttered James trying to break the silence.

"I thought I might actually die of embarrassment," joked Severus but then he frowned and swallowed a few times.

"You okay?" asked James to him it looked like he was trying to not throw up.

"Yeah potion is just sitting weird. Tasted good actually, but isn't sitting well. Like I just ate a bunch of mentos mints."

"Gross," frowned James as he got up and shamelessly walked over to the box and looked in it. He was actually half hoping their breakfast was in the box. James wasn't sure what he was expecting to be in the box, but nothing was going to prepare him for what he saw in it.

Severus sat on the bed and waited for James to announce what was in the box, but the other boy just stared into it for a few moments before closing the box slowly. Just as he closed it, the house elf popped into the room with their breakfast. The elf didn't even seem to note James's nakedness and simply put the tray on the coffee table. The elf pointed to a bowl of porridge and said, "Mr. Dumbledore said that this would help Mr. Snape's stomach."

James just nodded and the elf left. Once the elf was gone, James picked up the tray and climbed back onto the bed. "I could have gotten up and gotten it," muttered Severus as he sat up straighter.

"Could you?" asked James in a teasing manner. Severus shot him a glare, but as he moved he winced slightly. James carefully sat down next to him, and put the tray across their laps before kissing Severus's head. "Just stay in bed today. I rode you harder than I should have."

Severus made a grumbling sound but didn't disagree as he picked up his porridge. He took a few bites before asking, "What was in the box? You didn't say anything when you looked into it."

James paused before nervously nibbling a little bit of his bacon. Severus waited patiently for James to finish, but his answer wasn't what he was looking for. "Stuff. Just some stuff and things."

Severus gave him a truly annoyed glare, "Just tell me. I'll find out anyway." James didn't seem to notice the annoyance as he picked up one of Severus pieces of bacon and held it towards him. Severus tried to take it but, James just pulled it away. "What are you doing?"

"Open your mouth," smiled James. Finally understanding what his lover was asking, Severus rolled his eyes and let out an overly dramatic sigh before opening his mouth and letting James feed him. Severus didn't understand the appeal of this, but let the other teen have his way. Once the bacon was gone, James spoke, "Condoms, and about five different lubes, and about fifty different lube samplers."

Severus's face turned red as James chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah that is why I just kinda stared at it all. There are enough condoms in there to last a year. The Professor is clearly expecting us to have a **lot** of sex."

"I don't think I can have sex again tonight," blushed Severus. He actually hadn't known what he was going to say, and that was the first thought his brain could form.

"Don't worry," smiled James as he nuzzled his smaller lover. "I hadn't planned on it. I think we both need a break tonight. Just rest today." Severus let out a relived sigh and gave James one of his real smiles before going back to the rest of his breakfast.

James could feel his face heating up from the little smile he'd been blessed with, but did his best to focus on his own breakfast. He knew he needed to keep himself under control for at least the day so that Severus would have time to rest and heal, _With all the new stuff Dumbledore brought I doubt I'll hurt him next time._

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Once they were finished, James got up and put the tray on the coffee table, and helped Severus up so he could go to the bathroom. As soon as he was standing, Severus was fine, it was just getting to that point that seemed difficult.

While he was gone, James got dressed and stretched for a bit. When Severus returned cleaned and dressed he saw James stretching on the floor. "Being confined for so long and not being allowed to run around is kinda getting to me," grunted James when he noticed Severus looking at him.

Severus just nodded before picking up his book, a blanket, and one of his pillows and settling in on the couch. James finished his stretching before he picked up his own book, and journal and settled in on the other couch.

 _Day 16_

 _We had sex. Dumbledore found out. I am going to blame the house elf. Despite this, he didn't seem very concerned and was even a bit happy that we were 'getting along so well'. Pervy old man. He gave us enough lube and condoms to last till the end of time and told us to be safe._

 _He also gave Severus a potion that made him a little sick this morning. Apparently turning into a chick and making a baby is a thing, or at least making a baby is a thing that could happen. Not sure how. I kinda wanna ask, but I also really don't want Severus to think I'm more of an idiot than he already does._

 _Severus was a great fuck. I really wish we could have sex again, but he seems really worn down today, so maybe tomorrow… He seems lonely on that couch. I know he said we need our own space and stuff, but I really just want to snuggle. I'm such a touchy person anyway and I really do want to cuddle him._

…

 _I sound really gay._

…

 _Sirius I swear if you ever steal and read this I will kill you! I am imprisoned! It is totally natural!_

… _fuck._

A little frustrated James put his journal away and sighed at his book. "What's wrong?" asked Severus from the couch. Normally he would ignore James's annoyed sighs, but that one had sounded truly depressed and unhappy.

James tried to smile, but it didn't happen and he ended up looking at the floor, "Just a little confused, lonely, tired of not breathing fresh air. It just all made me sad all at once all of a sudden." Severus looked at him for a moment before sitting up and patting the cushion behind him. "Thought you wanted your own space during the day," James tried to sound amusing, but it sounded a little strained and hollow.

"I think we could both use the comfort," muttered Severus looking away. James smiled a little and settled in behind Severus so the other boy could rest against him. The contact made James sigh in contentment as he cuddled down and just enjoyed having Severus near him.

This is how the pair spent the rest of the day, only getting up to stretch, take bathroom breaks, and eat. James's moment of depression was smothered by the closeness.

Day 17

James practically purred as we woke up and snuggled into Severus. The pair had managed to keep their clothes on all night, and keep their touching to soft kisses. James was personally proud of this since his brain seemed to always switch from casual touch to sexathon in a matter of seconds.

Severus in question seemed just as happy and actually nuzzled him back a bit. James made a playful growl before pouncing on his bedmate and tickling him. Severus made a loud squeak as he tried to role away, but couldn't seem to. Somewhere in Severus's tickle fogged brain he had the idea to tickle back, and to his surprise James's own assault slowed and he started laughing.

A horrified look crossed James's face as he realized his secret had been found. Before James could even think to flee he'd been jumped on and was forced to endure the same torture.

When the little elf arrived and turned on the light he was greeted with hysteric laughing as the boys he had been charged to watch rolled around on one of the beds 'attacking' each other. However, when the lights clicked on their rough housing quickly stopped as James fell off the bed. "Just cereal today sirs," squeaked the little elf as he put the tray on the coffee table.

"That's fine," said Severus in an unusually good mood as he looked down at James from the top of the bed.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" asked the elf.

"How about some more paper, crayons, and colored pencils?" asked Severus. He was clearly getting tired of just reading all day.

The elf nodded and then looked at James to see if he had a request. "Can I write a letter to my friends?" asked James suddenly sitting up. He had been wonder that actually but always seemed to forget to ask.

The elf seemed to think about it before speaking, "I will ask the Professor, but you do remember that he said you couldn't when you first started." James seemed disheartened by this. So much so, that Severus reached for him and slowly slid off the bed to give him a hug. "But," continued the elf as he watched the little show of affection. "I will ask him. You might just want to write a letter anyway. That way if he says yes I can take it at lunch."

This seemed to cheer James up as he snuggled Severus. The elf left briefly, but returned quickly and set down the stack of art supplies Severus had requested. Severus said thank you but didn't move as he continue to let James snuggle him. However once the elf was gone Severus wiggled a little bit and pulled away, "Can I eat now?"

"Can I feed you?"

"Why?" groaned Severus as he wiggled away and went to his bowl of cereal. James followed him pouting a little. Severus rolled his eyes at the pout and asked, "No really. Why do you want to feed me?"

James blushed and looked away for a moment before giving a nervous reply, "You promise not to judge?"

"Promise not to judge," sighed Severus flippantly.

James poked his cereal nervously before answering, "I like watching your throat when you swallow. I like feeding you because you have to lift your head up, and I can see your neck better." Severus blushed at being told this, he wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't something this sweet and innocent. "I also like your eyes, and you have to look at me when I feed you so," James looked down embarrassed.

Severus moved his bowl, and sat up to lean over the table so he could get James's attention. When James looked up and gave Severus a confused look, Severus gave him a quick kiss before quickly retreating to his side of the coffee table. "That's actually kinda sweet, and now I know your weakness."

"Now I just have to learn yours," smiled James.

"Well you'll have to do it on your own," shrugged Severus. "I don't really know what my own weakness is."

"I'll find it," said James confidently.

"I really don't doubt you," snorted Severus as he continued to eat his food, though James noticed that Severus didn't keep his head tucked down like he normally did.

 _Day 17_

 _I think I like him._

 _I mean, I know I like him, but I might like him a little more than I thought. I mean, I know I picked on him in school because I was jealous that he was obsessing over Lily, but I always thought it was because I liked Lily not…_

 _Part of me feels that it doesn't matter and that I shouldn't care. I'm happy right? I enjoy being around him, and snuggling, and kissing, and having sex, but I keep thinking about what will happen when we get out of here. It's easier here because no one is around. It's just us. I guess I am just uneasy about how our relationship will change when we get out._

 _I mean what even is our relationship? Think I'm just gonna let that sit a little longer. Not think about it just yet._

James set his journal to the side before taking out a few pieces of paper to write letters on. He hoped he was allowed to send a letter. It would give him something to think about and focus on. He also missed his friends a lot more than he thought he would. No one truly thinks about how much time they spend with someone until they stop spending time with them.

 _Sirius_

 _How is your summer going? I feel like I have been here forever, but at the same time no time at all. How are my parents? I know you're at my house this summer, probably a little weird without me there._

 _It actually isn't as bad here as you might think. Being trapped in a room with Snape has been interesting to say the least. He reads a lot of muggle books. I actually like some of them, (I should have packed more than just magazines and candy)._

 _We built a town out of legos… I think our brains are melting Siri._

 _Serious question time (haha get it… okay). What would you say if I told you being in here has made me and Snape realize neither of us like Lily?_

 _Well… hope you write back… please write back… you don't even know the level of boredom Siri. I'm not kidding. You know what he is doing right now? He's trying to see if he can fit into a pillow case._

 _Send help for us_

 _James  
_

 _Peter_

 _Please don't let Sirius try to rescue me_

 _James_

 _Remus_

James stopped and stared at the paper for a long time. He knew he needed to write to Remus, but he couldn't help feeling a bit betrayed by his friend. _I'm not interested in Lily anymore I should be fine with them dating_ , James sighed internally as he stared at the page.

Letting out a more audible sigh James stared writing.

 _Please take good care of Lily for me. She deserves someone like you._

 _James_

James wondered if Remus was going to deny that they were together, but it didn't matter since James already knew. Once his letters were folded up, James looked back over at Severus, who had given up trying to fit into the pillowcase and was just stretching now.

"Aren't you going to write a letter home?" asked James as he took another piece of paper and a color pencil and attempted to draw.

"Nope," grunted Severus as he touched his nose to his knees. "You should pull on my hands so I stretch more."

"This can't be good for you," muttered James but he did as his lover requested and got him to stretch another few centimeters. He soon loosened his grip and Severus sat up and started to stretch his hips. "And the point of this is?" asked James as he watched Severus nearly do the splits.

"So that next time we have sex I don't hurt my hip," smiled Severus. His smile was teasing and James could feel his pants tighten.

"Careful I might forget the lights are on."

Severus made an unconvinced hum before getting up and looking at the paper that James was drawing on. "And what may I ask is that?"

James allowed the subject change but internally vowed to get the other boy back once the lights were turned off. "Just a squiggly line. I was just letting my hand move without thinking."

Severus made another humming sound before picking up a different color pencil and making is own random squiggle on the page. Once he was done, James made another squiggle. The pair went back and forth making circles, jagged lines, and swirls randomly on the page. After awhile the page was full and the two just looked at it. "That part looks like a fish," noted Severus.

"That looks like a duck… kinda," said James as he tilted his head and squinted at one of the corners. Severus did the same but didn't see the duck. Instead, he took a new paper and got a different color. James got new color as well and waited for Severus to finish making his random swirly.

Before either of them even realized it, they had filled the table with random swirl drawings, only stopping when the house elf showed up with their lunch. The elf looked at the filled table with a frown before James moved some of the papers so the little creature could set their lunch down.

Once the elf had set the tray down James asked, "Did you talk to the Headmaster?"

The elf nodded, "He said that you may now send letters since you have both been so well behaved."

"Is that what he calls it?" whispered Severus, but James and the elf ignored the snide comment. James smiled and handed three folded papers to the elf. The elf took them and the breakfast dishes and left.

"We should have asked for more paper," sighed James as he looked at the depleted pile.

"We'll get another chance at dinner," shrugged Severus as he pulled over his plate, which held soup and a sandwich. "Oh my god. They made us ramen." Severus happily started eating but James seemed a little uneasy as he looked at the bowl of noodles. It smelled good but he had never had it before. Cautiously he took a noodle and ate it. To his surprise, he enjoyed it.

"Do you eat this a lot?" asked James as he started eating a little less carefully.

Severus nodded, "All the time. It's cheap, easy to make. Perfect poor kid food." After he said it, Severus's face fell a little and he looked away.

James looked at the somber expression before asking carefully, "Is that why you always look greasy the first day of school every year?" He did his best to not sound unkind, but it had been a key factor in why they had picked on him. Hoping to soften the question James quickly added, "I just thought it strange is all. I mean now that I think about it, you're only that way the first day back, and since we've been here you shower every day. I just—"

"I understand," said Severus interrupting his babbling attempt to sound nice. "And yeah, my family isn't very well off. I don't have money for new stuff. It's why my robes are old, and tattered. Why I look like shit all the time, and why I work so hard at school." The teen paused to sigh and poke at his noodles, he'd lost his appetite. "I just don't want to be like that when I am older. I don't want to live like that for the rest of my life."

James moved so that he could pull Severus into his lap and rest his chin on top of his lover's head. "Sorry," whispered James as he gave the other teen a tight squeeze. "I'm sorry I made you think of that. I didn't know, and I'm a jerk. I hope I can make it up to you."

Severus was quiet as he snuggled down and enjoyed the hug. They sat like that for a few minutes before Severus nudged James's chin with his head. "You're doing a pretty good job at making it up to me."

James groaned before catching the smaller teen's lips and kissing him. Severus seemed a little surprised by the sudden intensity but quickly matched it. "The lights are still on," moaned Severus as James pulled his shirt off and started kissing his neck.

"I want them on," groaned James as he nipped Severus's ear. "I want to look at you." Severus let out a soft little moan before tangling his fingers in James's hair and kissing him deeply. "Why do we even wear clothes?" gasped James as he pulled his own shirt off and threw it across the room.

"Because I'd never walk again," groaned Severus as he got up and pulled James towards the bed.

"Walking is overrated," chuckled James as tossed Severus on the bed and grabbed a condom and one of the bottles from the box at random.

By the time he was climbing onto the bed, Severus was kicking his pants off. "What kind did you get?" purred Severus as sat up and kissed James's neck, and worked the taller teen's pants open.

It took all of James's willpower to look at the bottle and not the little tease sucking on his neck. "Cherry."

"Fruity," giggled Severus as he pulled away and took the condom from James. James gave him a confused look as he opened it and gently put it in his mouth.

James opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but Severus backed up a bit and lower his mouth over James's erection. "Oh god," moaned James as Severus's tongue worked the condom onto him. James looked down and pushed the other boy's hair out of his face so he could look at his eyes. "Fuck yeah I could get used to this," moaned James as he gently started to thrust in and out of Severus's mouth as the smaller teen looked up at him.

After a few gentle thrusts, he pulled out of Severus's mouth, pulled him up, and kissed him. "I'm going to fuck you so hard."

"Do it," pleaded Severus as he pulled James back so he was on top of him. James continued the kiss but was able to open the lube and get some on his fingers so he could work Severus open as they made out. James thoroughly enjoyed all the whines and whimpers his lover was making as he fingered him.

James wasn't even sure how long they were kissing and rutting against each other. Everything was a blur of hot kisses, and working his fingers in deeper. It wasn't until he had pushed four fingers in that he pulled away. Severus whined as he looked up at James, his pupils were blown and he was panting and shaking uncontrollably.

"Well aren't you a hot mess," moaned James as he squeezed a good amount of lube on his own member. Severus didn't reply and simply spread his legs and made James happy he was so flexible.

James slid in easily and started thrusting wildly as he bit, kissed and sucked his lovers chest, and neck. With his mouth unoccupied, Severus's moans turned into pleasure filled screams as James rolled one of Severus's nipples between his teeth. _Found one,_ though James as he switched to the other side.

Severus was doing his best to keep his hips moving and his body tightening around his lover, but it was getting difficult to coordinate his movements. A particularly hard thrust from James made the smaller teen's back bow and stiffen suddenly. James felt something hot hit his stomach and the sudden clamping around his own member made him stiffen with his own release.

Moaning softly, James slowly relaxed and let himself lay on top of his lover. Severus wrapped his arms around James's neck and pulled him down into another wet kiss. He didn't want to, but slowly James broke the kiss so he could pull out of his partner.

"Fuck," gasped Severus as James slowly pulled out and tossed the condom away.

"You okay?" asked James as he laid down and wrapped and arm around Severus.

"Yes," sighed Severus contently as he nuzzled the side of James's neck. "I feel so good right now."

"I think we're high on pheromones," chuckled James. Severus didn't seem to mind as he lifted his head enough to give James one last kiss before the pair passed out on the bed.

AN:

I live on reviews.

Oh and that color game they play is fun. You need at least two people to play

Rules

1\. each person gets their own color

2\. you can't pick up your pencil or pen it has to be one fluid line

3\. you have 10 seconds to draw and finish your line, (this is so someone doesn't just sit there and scribble).

Tumblr - Lennydark


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Day 18

James groaned as the lights were turned on. Severus didn't even stir as James sat up and watched the elf quietly set their breakfast on the table. James noticed that there were three letters on one of the tray. Suddenly awake, James rolled out of bed. This movement earned a distressed groan from James's bedmate. "Breakfast time," said James as he patted Severus on the ass a few times. Severus sat up at that and gave James a tired glare. "Do you want breakfast in bed?" asked James.

Severus just groaned again and rubbed his face. "No, I want coffee. I didn't think I'd miss it so much, but I really want coffee right now."

"You have those energy things," pointed out James as he got his plate of pancakes, and sausage.

"That isn't coffee," whined Severus. "I want the sweet bitter liquid of darkness. It calls to me."

James stifled a laugh. "My god how did we not notice how overly dramatic you were?" Severus made a curious little hum, so James quickly explained. "We always thought you were really stuck up and never had any fun."

"My idea of fun is just different than yours," said Severus as he stuck his nose in the air as he picked up his own plate and sat down on the adjacent couch.

"Sure let's use the word 'different'," muttered James as Severus just smiled and ate his breakfast. James picked up the letters and did his best to ignore the Slytherin molesting his breakfast. He picked up Peter's letter first since it was the one he was least concerned with.

 _James_

 _I don't think I could stop him if he decided he needed to save you, but your parents did a good job, so the crisis was averted._

 _How is Hogwarts in the summer? Is it fun?_

 _Peter_

"Does he not know I am trapped in a room?" frowned James as he set Peter's letter off to the side. Severus made a curious hum, and James just gestured to the letter. "Peter thinks me and you have free range of the castle.

"That really doesn't sound like a punishment," snorted the Slytherin.

"Right," agreed James as he picked up Sirius's letter.

 _James_

 _My summer would be going great if you weren't trapped at Hogwarts with Snape. I tried to save you but your parents stopped me. Your parents are still great though and it is always better being here than at my house._

 _And the idea of Snape liking any muggle thing is weird. What other secrets have you learned!_

 _The idea of you two talking is weird_

 _The idea of you two talking about Lily is also weird and I want to know how you two Lily obsessed freaks decided you don't like her anymore. 'Cause you two have been trailing/fighting over her since day one. Then you trapped together for less that a month and all of a sudden you don't like her anymore. I need an explanation dude._

 _Sirius_

James sat and read the letter again and wondered how or if he should tell Sirius that the main reason was because he had become rather fond of fucking the Slytherin. James risked a glance at Severus and saw that his roommate had finished his food and was now reading his book quietly.

Figuring he would decided in a little while, James set the letter with Peter's and picked up Remus's letter. This was the only one he was actually worried about.

 _James_

 _You're not going to die in there. You'll live to see her when the new school year starts._

 _Remus_

"So denial it is," muttered James. Severus glanced at him, and James just waved the paper. "Remus." Severus made an understanding nod. He already knew the story, and didn't seem surprised that Remus hadn't acted like anything was off. Sighing, James dropped the letter with the other two and grabbed his breakfast.

The food had already cooled considerably, so James quickly ate it before grabbing his Journal and resettling on the couch.

 _Day 18_

 _Well I got my letters back from my friends. Part of me is happy to have contact, but the other part is wondering how I am going to explain to Sirius the reason I don't like Lily is because I have started sleeping with Severus._

 _Lily likes Remus anyway, or he likes her. They probably like each other, and they make way more sense that me ad Lily do. I want my friend to be happy so I feel like I should just let him have her, but I'd also like him to just admit that him and her are a thing._

 _Don't want to call him out but I think I am going to have to._

Setting his journal off to the side, James grabbed some more papers to write back to his friends.

 _Peter_

 _We don't have free range you dingus. We're trapped in a room with a bathroom. It is the prefect room that has been modified so that it doesn't even have windows. By some miracle, Snape and myself haven't killed each other._

 _James_

 _Remus_

 _Look I don't know how to say this, but… I saw you and Lily in the library. I'm not telling you to take care of her because I am going to die._

 _I'm not mad._

 _Just kinda wished you'd said something._

 _James_

James let out a breath and looked over at Severus. "Hey can I ask you a question."

"As if I am doing something so important right now," replied Snape in a bored fashion as he wiggled around trying to get comfortable.

James rolled his eyes and explained, "I want to know if I can tell Sirius about… us." Severus stopped moving before slowly looking at James. Panicked, James quickly added. "He just wanted to know about why I don't like Lily anymore and he already knows your the only one I have been with this whole time, and how do I tell him I might have a thing for dudes but have him not figure out that you and me have maybe possible done something. If you don't want me to tell I could lie or something, but I just don't like lying to him! Like, I just don't and it would be kinda weird if I all of a sudden just up and lied and˗˗"

"BREATHE!" ordered Severus. James stopped to take a few breaths before looking over at Severus sheepishly. The Slytherin sighed as he put his book down and sat up. "Look maybe we need to talk about what we are first. I mean what even are we?"

James sat quietly as he seemed to think about it. Hating the silence, he decided to attempt to makes his thoughts into words. "Well, originally, it was about comfort and having someone near me… but I, kinda, like having you in bed with me. More than just for comfort. I don't know maybe we could keep doing this when school starts?"

Severus sat quietly for a moment looking everywhere but at James. "So, like, we are dating?"

"If you want to," added James quickly. "I kinda want to."

"Kinda?" asked Severus finally looking at James.

The look made James quickly correct himself. "I want to."

Severus shrugged as he looked at the couch cushions. "I want to think about it a little more. I mean we still really don't know each other that well."

"We've know each other since we were eleven," frowned James.

Severus final gave his trademark, 'you're an idiot' look. "Everyone in our year has known each other since we were eleven. I've known Pettigrew that long and I don't know shit about that kid. Except maybe that he has a fondness for cake."

"I like cake too."

"Who doesn't like cake."

"Evil people."

"Evil people have cookies. It's how they get you."

The pair shared a laugh before James cleared his throat. "We got off topic."

"Yes we did," sighed Severus before letting out a hum as he thought. "How about you tell him…" Severus paused before a smile crept across his face. Slowly, he stood up and walked over to James.

James swallowed nervously as Severus rested his hands on James's shoulder and pushed him so he was leaning back. "That we are exploring our options," finished Severus as he slid into James's lap.

"Exploring our options?" asked James as his hands started to kneed Severus's ass.

"Thoroughly exploring them," whispered Severus as he started to roll his hips.

James suddenly flipped them so Severus's back was firmly pressed into the couch cushions. Severus let out a little gasp as James kissed and nipped the side of his neck. However just as it started, it stopped and James pulled away and smiled down at the other teen. "We had sex less than seven hours ago, and I don't want to wreck your ass."

"No fun," whined Severus as James pulled away and let him get up. "What if I want you to wreck it?"

"No you don't," sorted James. "You want to complain and then be waited on once you can't walk."

Severus snapped his fingers. "Damn, you caught me."

"How about you give me an answer on the whole boyfriend thing first," smiled James.

The teasing look slowly melted from Severus's face and he sighed. "Okay look, since you won't let it die, I don't mind, but I'm worried about you changing your mind. You're a really impulsive guy James, which is fine for a lot of things, just not dating."

James frowned looking really put out. "Is that a no?"

"No I just…" Severus let out a frustrated sound before trying again. "How about this. We continue as we have been, learning about each other and what not, and then at the end of this punishment of ours, you ask me again. If you still want to date me at the end of the summer I will say yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

Severus glared at him before swatting him up side the head playfully. "Oh my god, James I am going to kick your ass. Yes really, really, really now shut up and write your letter to your dumb friend."

James laughed as Severus got up and went back to his own couch. Feeling a bit better, James picked up another piece of paper and stated writing his letter to Sirius.

 _Sirius_

 _I'm glad you're having fun there without me, (not being sarcastic)._

 _As it turns out, Snape likes a lot of muggle stuff. He likes legos, and top ramen and stuff. We talk but it is mostly about dumb shit like the books he has. We haven't fought really. Just kinda chilled…_

 _As for not liking Lily… we are exploring our options is all. It's nothing, don't worry about it._

 _Hope to hear back from you soon._

 _James_

James nodded happy with himself on how he worded that. He knew Sirius would ask him what he meant, but he wanted to give himself another day or two before telling him what was going on. He was stalling, but he didn't care.

"I'm bored," sighed Severus as he let his book drop to the ground. "I never thought I would get so bored."

James nodded. "I think it's cause we can't go outside. Even if you read all summer you at least know you can go and sit outside to read or whatever. What do you usually do on your summer brakes?"

Severus shrugged and made an indecisive noise before replying, "Normal stuff. I do read a lot, but I also like to walk around town. Look at muggle shops, or go to a park. I spend a lot of time at the park near my house. Just relaxing. Pretty sure a lot of the mothers hate me though; can't leave their kids there with the creepy skulking teen sitting on a bench reading. I just don't want to be home honestly."

James nodded, he gathered Severus's home life wasn't the best. "I got lucky there. My parents are awesome. I'll never complain about them. I used to, before I met Sirius anyway."

Severus looked over with interest. "Black's home life not the best?"

James nodded, "Yeah, he used to always come to Hogwarts with bruises. I told my mom and now he spends his summers at my house. He's at my house without me this summer."

"Alcoholic parent?"

James shrugged. "I don't know actually. He never talks about it. Do your…"

"Yeah," nodded Severus. "Dad mostly. He doesn't hit me anymore though."

James frowned before getting up and sitting behind Severus. They positioned themselves so Severus was leaning against James's chest. James absentmindedly ran his fingers through the smaller teen's hair. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. What made him stop?"

Severus went still and was very quiet before whispering, "I finally lost my temper… with a crowbar. He avoids me now."

James was quiet before hugging Severus. "I am glad you never really lost your temper with me then."

"It takes a lot to make it happen," agreed Severus as he let James hug him.

They snuggled quietly for a few minutes before James suddenly laughed. Severus let out a confused whine and James explained, "I just realized I used to think I was the weird one but now it seems like everyone is more fucked up than me."

"Oh no you're too normal," joked Severus as he reached up and squished James's face. "We'll have to fix that immediately!"

"And how will you do that?"

"First things first I'll have to paint your toenails."

James just stared down at Severus before slowly asking, "Why?"

"Cause I already painted mine."

"You could paint your finger nails."

"I always screw up the right hand."

"I could paint it."

"Only if I get to paint your toes."

"Fine," sighed James. "Can you do it while I read?" Severus nodded and James moved so he was leaning against the arm of the couch so that Severus would have access to his feet. James was only a few chapters from finishing his book and was silently glad that Severus had the next book in the series. _Maybe I can ask the elf for the book after this one once I finish it,_ thought James as he settled into the couch.

"Try not to move too much," said Severus causally as he propped James foot up on a pillow.

"Just don't tickle me and I'll be fine."

"No fun," smiled Severus, but he didn't tickle him. James was a little sad that he didn't actually.

The house elf arrived at noon with lunch and ready to take letters and retrieve requests. The little elf had gotten used to the pair cuddling on the couch reading, but he wasn't entirely prepared for James's loud complaining. "Why is it always black! Why don't you have any color other than black! Maybe I wanted my toes to be red!"

"All I have is black you jerk, and hold still they're still drying!" snapped Severus.

"I want a different color next time," pouted James. "And you nails aren't going to be black."

"They sure as hell aren't going to be red either," warned Severus.

James was about to counter when he saw the house elf and pointed to his stack of letters. The elf nodded and set their lunch on the coffee table and picked up the letters. "Is there anything else I can get for you sirs?"

"Paper, more markers, nail polish, and nail polish remover," listed Severus immediately. "And make sure the polish is green."

"I want red."

"I rather use yellow than red."

James made a fake gasp, "You don't mean that."

"I really do."

The elf simply nodded and left the pair to bicker while he sent the letter and acquired the requested items. When the elf returned they were still arguing, just louder. James had purposely smudged his toenail polish so that Severus would have to do it over in a different color. The elf quietly set the requested items and left the two to their fighting.

It was actually James that noticed first and Severus soon followed when he saw James just staring intensely at the table. Confused, Severus looked over and the same confused expression appeared on his face. "Is that a Barbie nail polish set?" asked Severus as he stared at the pink box.

"I really think it is," nodded James.

"Wow."

James got up, picked up the box, and looked at it. "It has every color only with a disturbing amount of glitter."

Severus stood up and headed towards the bathroom. "Well pick out your color, Princess so I can take the black off and re-paint your toenails."

"They are so sparkly," giggled James as he laid on his back with his feet up so he could look at his toes. He had found when he wiggled them the glitter caught the light and it was pretty.

"It does give you something to be mesmerized by every now and then," Agreed Severus as he looked at his own fingers. He had decided on green nails and clear sparkle coat over his black toenails. James had gone full Gryffindor with each nail alternating red and gold. He'd even let Severus do his finger nails.

Surprisingly, the room didn't smell as bad as it could have. The two teens figured the house elf had done something to the room when he brought them dinner. "I feel so fucking fabulous right now," laughed James as he looked at his fingers.

Severus stifled a laugh. "You're high on fumes. Also never use that word again. It's really creepy."

James rolled over and sat up on his knees so he could look at his lover. Once he'd gotten Severus's attention, James flicked his imaginary long hair. "I am _fabulous_."Severus couldn't stifle the next laugh as he fell back on the couch. James couldn't keep the straight face and laughed as well.

As they laughed, James crawled over to Severus's couch and climbed up. Still trying to stop the laughing fit, Severus sat up. James crossed his legs and pulled Severus into his lap. James put his hand either side of Severus's head and scratched the side of his head. Severus seemed to enjoy it, and James enjoyed the way his fingers looked in his lovers black hair.

Sensing what James was really doing, Severus did the same. Slowly the giggling stopped as James rested his forehead against Severus's. The pair sat like this quietly letting their hands slip to each other's shoulders as they just enjoyed the closeness.

For once, it was Severus that leaned in a little closer and kissed James. James let out a happy sigh as he pulled his lover flush against his chest. Severus wrapped his legs around, James's waist and rolled his hips. James suddenly wished they weren't wearing clothes. However, he couldn't make himself fix the problem as Severus nipped his lip and deepened the kiss.

Not even caring that they still had their clothes on, James leaned forward and laid Severus down on the couch so he could press into him. Severus seemed to enjoy the added weight and moaned into James's mouth. Their bodies seemed to gain a will of their own as they moved against each other, and it wasn't until James was lazily laying on top of Severus that he realized that they had both just made a mess of their clothes.

"We really need to take our clothes off before we do this," whispered James breathily as he kissed Severus's ear.

"Just means we have to go clean up in the bathroom," smiled Severus as he turned his head so he could nibble James's ear.

James shuddered as he momentarily lost the ability to think. Pulling away slightly James looked down to see Severus giving him an innocent look. James smiled and playfully ran his hands up and down Severus's sides. "Is that an invitation?"

Severus tried to wiggle away from James's hands but couldn't. In the end, Severus decided on just returning the favor as he slipped his hands under James's shirt and ghosted his fingers up and down the other boy's sides. "Just don't make the water so hot this time."

James smiled and gave Severus a playful nip on the ear before standing up and heading to the bathroom. "Get undressed you little tease, I'll fill the tub."

"Better not be the only thing you're filling," Severus muttered just loud enough for James to hear him. _You know in some ways I really don't think this is much of a punishment,_ thought James as he turned the tub on and started to get undressed. Severus walked in wearing only a smile as he slipped into the barley full tub and watched James get undressed. _Really not a punishment at all._

AN? tttthhhhhpppppp

So random thing. I do have published work, but if you are worried about it having as many comma and spelling mistakes, don't. I hired an editor for that so the book is more refined.

Might there still be mistakes? Probably. I only have one editor and she isn't perfect, but hey better than me, I'm dyslexic.

My tumblr - Lennydark


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Day 23

James sighed as he stared at his lunch. Once again, nothing had arrived since he had sent is letter to Sirius. "I'm sure everything is fine," tried Severus as he ate his own lunch. "I mean you've said it yourself, Black is forgetful. He is probably just enjoying his summer." James nodded, but he didn't believe it.

"It's been five days though. I mean. Even Sirius should have responded. A day or two fine. Three, okay, but five! Five really is pushing it." James let himself flop onto his side and rolled away from his lunch.

Severus stared at him for a moment before setting his own lunch to the side and picking up a piece of paper and a pen.

 _Sirius_

 _Please respond to your stupid friend before he pulls out and eats his own hair. He has been freaking out for days and it is starting to annoy me._

 _Severus_

Severus put the letter in an envelop and looked up to see that James hadn't even seemed to notice what he had been doing. Sighing, Severus set the letter on the coffee table, and pulled a blanket from their bed. Once he had the blanket, Severus put it over his own shoulders before climbing on top of James and lying on him.

"What are you doing?" asked James as he rolled onto his back so he was facing Severus.

"I am trying to smother your sadness," replied Severus as he snuggled down. James couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around the other boy and hugged him.

"I think it's working," smiled James, but he didn't do anything other than hug him. He just wanted to be close to someone. Severus seemed to understand this and cuddled down, prepared to sleep the day away. If it kept his lover from having a heart attack, then Severus was willing to do it.

The rest of the day was spent cuddling on the couch, and was only interrupted by dinner, and Severus giving the house elf a letter. James glanced at it a little confused, since he hadn't seen the other boy write it, but he quickly shrugged it off and ate his meal. When they were done, the pair moved to the bed and cuddled. James was still feeling hollow and being close to someone helped a lot.

"Would you be upset if I said I don't want to have sex tonight?" asked James suddenly as they laid on the bed.

"Of course not," snorted Severus. "Look, despite what the world seems to think, sex isn't a cure all. Sometimes just having someone with you makes it better, and if hugging is what you need, then hugging is what we are going to do. I don't have to have sex every day James."

James looked at Severus for a moment before leaning forward and giving him a soft kiss. "Thank you. I'm sorry I trapped you in bed all day?"

"Dork," whispered Severus as he snuggled his head under James's chin and let out a content sigh. "As if I gain nothing from this." James smiled and made a happy sound as he let himself fall asleep. He'd been resting all day, but he was still tired. _I'll need to move around a bit more tomorrow._

Day 24

For once, Severus woke up first. Groaning, he poked James in the side until the other boy moved. "What?" groaned James.

"We never showered last night and I feel gross," whined Severus as he sat up.

"You feel fine to me," chuckled James as his hand slipped down Severus's back and rested on his butt.

"Pervert," muttered Severus as he rolled away and started to undress. "I'll be in the shower if you need me. A nice hot shower will wake me up." James suddenly felt more awake than he had in days and hopped up to join Severus.

Severus had already started the shower and was getting undressed when James walked in. "Mind if I join?" asked James as he already started to undress.

"As long as we actually shower, yes," smiled Severus as he looked over his shoulder. James let out a pleased hum as he ran his hands up and down his lover's sides. Severus shuddered before moving towards the water. "Take your clothes off."

James didn't need anymore prompting as he quickly slipped out of his clothes and joined Severus under the water. Severus in question was already washing his hair and doing a good job of pretending James wasn't there. James reached up and started scratching and rubbing his lover's head.

Severus made a happy hum and let his hands rest on the wall in front of him. James massaged Severus's scalp for another minute before moving his head under the water and rinsing his hair. James got more soap on his hands before rubbing up and down his lover's back. Extra time was spent rubbing Severus's shoulders, but it didn't take James's hand long to slip lower.

Glancing over his shoulder again, Severus smiled before leaning against the wall more so his ass was sticking out. "Tease," growled James as he pushed his slicked finger up inside his partner. Severus let out a gasp as his eyes closed and let out a moan. "You're doing that on purpose," grunted James as he added another finger.

The second moan, Severus let out was sharper and James could feel him quivering. James gripped Severus's hip with his other hand so he wouldn't have to worry about his lover slipping. Severus pushed back against, James's hand as he was worked open. James smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Severus's shoulder. "You know for someone that had never had sex before this summer. You're really kinky."

Severus's only response was a gasp as he continued to roll his hips. James chose this time to add a third finger, and nip at his lover's ear. Severus's body went rigid as the sounds he made alone were enough to make James want to come.

"You ready?" James asked more out of courtesy since he'd already taken his fingers out and was lining himself up. Severus made an annoyed little huffing sound as he turned his head so he could bite James's chin. "Ow!" James gave Severus a mock hurt look before thrusting forward.

James slipped in easily, but Severus slipped a little as well. James quickly pushed him up against the wall. "Fuck this might not work." Severus made an agreeing whine. James pulled out before leading Severus to the floor of the shower. Without being told to, Severus rolled over onto his back and looked up at James.

James stared down at Severus's serene expression, the water from the shower falling around them making everything seem surreal. Slowly, James leaned forward and kissed, Severus. He pulled the other boy's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it as Severus lifted his hips. James's mouth moved to Severus's neck as he pushed his way back in.

Severus let out a blissful sigh as he let his head fall back so the hot water could hit his face. The hot water and cold floor contrast made everything feel more intense. James moved slowly above him. The rush of before had dissipated slightly, but James was gaining his momentum again.

"James," gasped Severus. James moved his head so their foreheads were pressed together.

"Feel good, love?" asked James breathily. Severus opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out as James thrust in harder and hit his prostate. The sudden tightening around his shaft made James let out a gasp of his own. Feeling himself getting close, James picked up speed, his mind barley registering Severus going limp.

Gripping Severus's hips, James slammed into him one last time and held him in place as he came. James let out a breathy moan as he felt Severus quivering around him as he came. "Fuck," whined Severus as he clumsily grabbed at James and pulled him down on top of him to kiss him.

The pair kissed sloppily in their post orgasm bliss for a full minute before Severus let out a pained groan. James pulled back and looked down at him concerned. "Back hurts," grunted Severus as if he just realized they had been having sex on a hard stone floor.

"Sorry," mumbled James as he slipped out of Severus.

Feeling cum run out of him, made Severus shuddered before letting out an annoyed groan. "We forgot about the condom."

"Should we ask the house elf for another potion?" asked James as he helped Severus up.

Severus let out another annoyed groan as he stood up and leaned against James. "I hate to say this, but yes. You never know." James nodded as his hand slipped back down and spread Severus's cheeks. Severus winced and clung to James's shoulders. "James… I can't…"

"Shhh," hushed James as his free arms wrapped around Severus's waist and helped hold him up. "Just cleaning you out. I know you're sensitive right now, but we originally came in here to get cleaned up. Forgot about how messy this was without a condom."

"Oh yeah that was totally the reason I came in here؟" snorted Severus sarcastically. James ignored him and focused on not hurting his partner as he helped him clean up. Once he was sure he'd gotten everything out, the pair went back to taking a shower more normally. Severus washed James's back and chest as he washed his hair. The two occasionally would kiss and giggle as they washed up, but it lacked the heat of before.

By the time the two finally made it out of the bathroom, their breakfast was already on the table. James looked at the bowls of cereal with a frown. "I'll ask the elf at lunch I guess."

Severus nodded before plopping down on the couch and looking at his bowl. It wasn't until he was sitting down in front of his bowl that Severus noticed that they each had a letter next to their breakfast. "We got letters," said Severus in a confused voice.

James was over by his bowl in a flash and picked up the letter. "This is Sirius's handwriting," said James as he looked at his name on the letter. The same handwriting was on Severus's letter and James had to keep himself from grabbing that letter as well. He wanted to know what Sirius had sent to Severus. Restraining himself, James just opened his own letter.

 _James_

 _Sorry for not writing back to you right away James. Me and Remus went camping over the weekend and we just wanted to talk about a few things. He told me about him and Lily and he feels really bad, but you said in the letter you don't care, but he doesn't believe you. Apparently, him and Lily have been 'together' since Christmas and they just didn't know how to break it to you without you getting really angry._

 _We were also talking about what you wrote about you and Snape, "exploring your options." and we have to ask. What the hell does that mean exactly. 'Cause we were trying to figure that out and we came up with two ideas._

 _1\. You two are just talking about the girls you like._

 _2\. You two are having sex._

 _I'm sorry if the second one makes you angry but just how you worded made it kinda sound like you two might have been… you know._

 _Anyway, please write to Remus and reassure him you're not mad. Maybe write to Lily too. And please explain what you mean about you and Snape._

 _Sirius_

James read it a few times before looking over at Snape, who had opened and read Sirius's letter to him already and was now eating his breakfast. "Can I read the letter he sent you?" asked James sheepishly. Severus nodded and handed the letter to James.

 _Snape_

 _As much as it disgusts me to write this, thank you for letting me know that James was upset._

 _Sirius_

James snorted and tossed the letter back. He hadn't seen Severus write the letter but he had noticed that Severus had sent one the day before. He hadn't expected a message back so soon. Sirius must have quickly replied after getting Snape's letter. "He wants to know what we meant by 'exploring our options,'" said James as he looked over at Severus.

Severus frowned but he let out a small sigh. "You can tell him about us considering dating. He is your friend after all. I guess if we do end up dating we'll have to interact eventually."

James nodded, but he was frowning. It was weird to think of all of them hanging out together. Being in the isolated rooms had kind of warped James view on things. Looking up at Severus, he smiled. "It is strange to think about, but I am willing to make it work. I am sure once he gets to know you a little he'll warm up. I feel like we all just got off on the wrong foot."

Severus nodded but he didn't seem very convinced. "How about this," tried James. "I'll have Sirius write you another letter and the two of you can just talk about yourselves and try to become at the very least civil to each other once we get out here."

Severus made a grumbling sound. "Only if he goes first. If he sends the letter first then I will reply to it."

"I can agree to that," nodded James as he got out a piece of paper and a pen.

 _Remus_

 _I am not mad at you. Again, I just wished you had been more honest earlier and not have me find out on my own. I knew for two weeks before the end of school and I didn't say anything. I didn't know how to approach you about it, but I didn't instantly get mad either._

 _Severus and me are thinking of dating anyway. He is gonna give me an answer at the end of the summer. He says I'm too impulsive and he wants to make sure it is really what we both want._

 _I'm not mad._

 _James_

 _Sirius_

 _I wrote to Remus and I hope it is reassuring._

 _And I won't be made about conclusion 2 because it is true. We're sleeping together. I really like sleeping with him. He can be really cute, (and I am not just saying that because we are trapped here.) I'll admit we have already done a lot more than me and Lily every did, (and I know I told you everything we did, which after being with Severus seems like nothing at all)._

 _I mean I can tell you what we've done if you want me to, but… yeah I don't think you want to hear about the things that we've been doing. I'll save you the details, but know I don't regret anything we have done in the slightest._

 _I do want you two to try to get along though and I thought maybe you could two could write back and forth. He agreed but only if you start. Just talk about random things and try to get to know each other. Just so a the very least the two of you can be civil when we get out of here._

 _Sorry if this is a bit of a shock to you._

 _James_

"I really hope he doesn't freak out," muttered James as he folded the letters up and put them off to the side for the elf.

"I think it will be fine," shrugged Severus as he got off the couch and stretched before grabbing a few papers and a pencil. James nodded before eating his own breakfast and joining Severus at the table to draw.

They stayed this way until lunch when James handed the letters over and asked about the potion for Severus. The elf gave them a disapproving look before glancing at the box Dumbledore had given them. James looked at it sheepishly before explaining, "We forgot. We were… not thinking clearly."

The elf simply nodded, took the letters, and left their lunch. Today's lunch being fish and chips, which James was happy to see. He could only eat a ham sandwich so many times before he went crazy. Severus never seemed to mind the lack of variety; James figured it was from the poor up bringing, since Sirius had a similar view of food. _I wonder if Severus will be joining me at my house over the summers after this,_ pondered James as he started eating. _I think I'll worry about that later,_ decided James as he focused on his food.

Severus seemed more interested in his drawing than what was on his plate. "Aren't you hungry?" asked James when he noticed that Severus wasn't eating.

"That potion made me feel sick last time," pointed out Severus. "I just don't want to fill my stomach full of fish before I drink it. I feel like it wouldn't be a very good idea." James recalled the last time, Severus had taken the potion and nodded. The other boy had felt rather queasy after he had taken the potion.

It wasn't long before the elf returned with a potion and a bowl of porridge with honey. "Mr. Dumbledore asks that you please not forget next time," squeaked the elf as he set the food down in front of Severus.

"We wont," said Snape in an apologetic tone. "We really did forget. It was an accident." The elf nodded as Severus drank the potion down quickly and handed the little jar back to the elf. As soon as the jar was in his hand, the elf vanished.

"So can I have your fish if you're not going to eat it?" asked James slyly. Severus just rolled his eyes and pushed his plate of fish towards James. James happily ate it as Severus went a bit paler and tried to eat his porridge. Severus hadn't even gotten through half of it before be put the spoon down and just stared into the bowl.

Recognizing the, 'I'm trying not to vomit' look, James got up and made their bed. James made sure to put all of the pillows on the bed so that they could lean against the headboard. Next, he grabbed their books and put them on the bed, before finally going over to Severus and slowly lifting him up.

Severus made a rather pathetic distressed sound as he was taken over to the bed, but didn't move at all as James had him lay down. James climbed onto the bed as well and covered them with a blanket. Once situated, James got his book and started reading. Severus didn't seem interested in reading, and simply curled up under James's arms and rested his head on James's chest.

It made reading a little more difficult, but James didn't mind as he drew mindless circles on Severus's back. Severus let out a content hum as he quickly fell asleep again. James looked down at his lover's peaceful expression and smiled. _I hope he agrees to be my boyfriend after this._

AN:

Tumblr- lennydark


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Day 25

"James?" asked Severus as they ate breakfast. The teen had been staring at the letter from Sirius for the last fifteen minutes and Severus was starting to wonder what it said. When James didn't respond, Severus stood up and looked over his shoulder at the letter.

 _James_

 _You are lying. There is no way you are not lying. There is no fucking way you would suddenly drop years oh hate just because you got horny._

 _Please tell me what is really going on._

 _Sirius_

"The fuck?" muttered Severus. "Is it really that hard to believe that maybe we started enjoying each other's company?"

James shrugged, "I don't know what to say to him. I told him the truth but I can't make him believe me. How the fuck am I going to prove that we're together?"

"Want me to jizz in an envelope and send it to—"

"Don't be gross."

"Fine," sighed Severus as he straightened and went back over to his own couch. "Look, unless you can convince the house elf to take a picture of us kissing, I doubt he is going to believe you. Maybe just give him the cold shoulder for a while. Just let it be for a few days and see if he comes around."

"I guess," sighed James. "I was just kind of hoping him and Remus would come around so that it wouldn't be such a shock when school started up again."

"Well you did warn them," shrugged Severus as he was starting to lose interest in the conversation. James nodded and they finished their breakfast in silence. Once they were finished the pair moved to their bed and snuggled down with their books. Severus had given up on the vampire book, as it was too boring to hold his interest. Now he was reading Game of Thrones and seemed much more engrossed in the book.

James had finished the Dresden books Severus had, and had gotten the next one in the series from the house elf. If Severus wasn't so interested in his own book, he might have asked to read it after James was done, but his own book was holding his interest. Slowly, the day past by with reading, eating, cuddling, and kisses, had it not been for the letter from Sirius, James would have deemed it a perfect day.

After the elf had given them the official lights out, Severus climbed on top of James and straddled him. "You've been sulking all day."

"Sorry, love," sighed James as he slipping his hands under Severus's shirt and rubbed his sides. "Just wish I could get him to believe me."

Severus took his shirt off and rolled his hips. "You could send him a used condom."

James gently pinched his lover's sides. "I told you not to be gross."

Severus made a little hurt sound but quickly smiled again, "How about you send him one of the little lube samplers? You could send him one of the green apple ones."

"Those are your favorite," whispered James as he removed his own shirt.

"Yeah, and you should tell him that," laughed Severus breathily as he leaned forward and kissed James's ear. "Tell him about how hard I cum when you fuck me. Tell him how much I want it."

"He'll just think you're a cock slut," whispered James as he flipped them over and pushed his hand into Severus's pants. "I could tell him how pretty you look with my dick in your mouth."

Severus gasped as he lifted his hips and let James pull them off, "You suck more cock than me," groaned Severus.

"I guess you're right," smiled James as he proved it by sliding down and taking Severus into his mouth.

"You're such a cheater," moaned Severus as his back bowed. "James, please I… I want you inside me."

James pulled back, and gave the head of Severus's penis a quick kiss before getting off the bed. "Need a condom," grunted James when Severus whined at him. "Unless you want to carry my baby."

"I will not be a teen pregnancy statistic," growled Severus. "Now get your fucking pants off and get on top of me."

"Someone's moody," smiled James as he grabbed the lube, and slid a condom on.

"Well we know what fixes that," joked Severus as he rolled onto his hands and knees.

"Yes we do," agreed James as he lubed himself up and crawled onto the bed.

Using the hand that still had lube on it, James ran his hand between his lover's cheeks and pushed a finger inside. Severus made a happy whine as he rested his head on his forearms and lifted his ass higher. "Don't prep me. Just fuck me. I need it hard tonight."

"You just want me to wait on you tomorrow."

"Caught me, now why don't you—" Severus moaned loudly as James slowly slid inside.

"Knew that would shut you up," moaned James as he started a slowly thrusting.

As if to spite him, Severus started moaning louder pushing back. "James! Do me harder!"

"Fuck you're doing that on purpose." James slapped his lover on the ass before grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling him up so he could kiss him.

Severus bit down on James's lip roughly before slipping off James so he could push the other boy down on his back. "I said do me harder," laughed Severus as he slid down on James's cock and started riding him. "You're so fucking hard! It's awesome."

"Slut," growled James as he grabbed Severus's hips and pushed him down. Severus let out a startled moan at the sudden thrust, but it soon turned into the most erotic cries James had ever heard.

Sitting up a little, James grabbed one of Severus's legs and lifted it over his shoulder while Severus wrapped his free leg around James's waist. "Glad you've been stretching," moaned James as he pulled his lover tighter against him as he thrust.

Severus had lost the ability to form words let alone sentences. Smiling to himself, James thrust as hard as he could while leaning forward and biting down on Severus's nipple. Severus's body immediately tightened around James as he let out a strangled scream.

The pressure made James shudder as he came and felt his partner's own cum sliding between them. James groaned as he moved his face to nuzzle Severus's neck. Severus's body continued to relax and tighten as he made little whimpering sounds.

When the jerky twitches slowed, James slowly lowered them to the bed. "You okay love?" Carefully, James slid out of Severus and caused another gasping tremor. "Jesus, are you still orgasming?"

Severus shook his head as one final tremor went though him. "Aftershock. It's happened before, but never that much." He pulled James down and slid his tongue into the other boy's mouth. James moaned, but he kept their bodies separate, he was so sensitive he wasn't sure how the contact would feel.

After a few seconds of lazy kissing, Severus pulled away. "I think you just won me over. I don't think anyone will ever top that."

James felt his face heat up from the swell in his pride and ego before burying his face in Severus's neck. "Does this mean we're dating?"

"Fuck yes," groaned Severus as he reached down and pulled the condom off James.

"Careful," shuddered James.

Severus smiled as he leaned up and placed a sweet kiss to James's lips. "Should we save it and send it to Sirius tomorrow?"

"You are vile," smiled James as he pushed Severus down, took the condom and threw it towards the trashcan. Severus laughed as James curled up behind him and kissed the back of his neck. "Why do you want to send him a used condom so badly? What has gotten into you? You're hornier than normal."

"I love imagining the look of horror on his face," giggled Severus.

"Sadist," chuckled James. "Now go to bed and get nice and rested up so I can nail you like that again tomorrow." Severus made a pleased hum and wiggled his ass against James. Knowing he was still too high on endorphins to feel much pain, James pinched Severus's ass. "Tomorrow." Severus made a sad little whimper but it turned into a giggle as he laid his head down and fell asleep.

Day 26

"I fucking hate you," growled Severus when James woke up the next day.

"Not what you were screaming last night love," smiled James as he kissed Severus's forehead. "In fact I think you were screaming for more like a wanton whore."

"It felt so good though," whimpered Severus as he rolled onto his back.

James chuckled as he gently ran his face down his boyfriends face. Severus closed his eyes and made a confused hum, but smiled as James gently kissed his eyelids, nose, cheeks, chin, before finally placing a light kiss to his mouth. "Still hate me?" whispered James.

"No," smiled Severus as he kissed James again, "but I need help in the shower." James snorted to cover up a laugh as he nodded and helped Severus to the bathroom. It was one of the few times they showered together and things didn't turn sexual. The shower was purely sensual touch as they cleaned up from the night before.

By the time they came out their breakfast was waiting for them. "You ever wish they gave us breakfast burritos?" asked Severus as he plopped down on the couch and started eating his food.

"Maybe ask at lunch?" tried James as he followed Severus's example. Severus just nodded and continued eating. "Do you think I should write a letter to Sirius?"

"Are you going to tell him what a good fuck I am?" smiled Severus.

"If I brag too much he'll want to try you for himself," James smiled but it was tight. He actually wasn't kidding, excluding Lily, who he had never had sex with, whenever James had, had sex with a girl and told Sirius, Sirius was quick to try her as well. Granted James had been completely okay with it, and had never actually been dating the girls he had, had sex with, but the idea that Sirius might try something filled him with rage.

Seeing the look, Severus frowned. "You're totally serious. Does he really do that?"

James nodded, "Every person I have been with, he went after too. Lily was the only exception, but clearly that didn't stop Remus."

Severus rolled his eyes. "What kind of fucked up dick contests do you Gryffindors do?" James just shrugged, he really didn't know how to answer that. "Listen, James. I agreed to be your boyfriend, but I'm only yours and I want you to be only mine. No sharing."

"I don't want to share you either," agreed James. "I don't even want to tell Sirius about it. That's for me."

A blush spread across Severus face. He glanced down before nodding, and getting up from his spot with his plate and sitting down next to James. "I won't let him touch me. I'm yours."

James smiled and kissed him. "Good, but I still don't know what to write to him."

"Can I write him something?" Severus said it far too excitedly for James's comfort. Seeing the look Severus sighed, "I won't be gross I promise."

"You better not. Now eat." Severus did his best to give James and innocent smile, but all it did was make James sigh.

After they ate their breakfast, Severus got up and wrote a very quick letter. James did his best to not go over and read it, but he did notice Severus putting a new condom and a sampler size tube of lube in with the letter.

"Was that really necessary? asked James as he pulled his boyfriend into his lap and continued reading.

"How else is he going to go fuck himself?" asked Severus innocently as he snuggled down and took out his own book.

"You're the worst," sighed James.

"You love it." James couldn't disagree with the statement so simply ignored the other boy.

Day 27

 _Sorry I haven't written in you awhile, Journal. I keep forgetting with Severus being such a good distraction. We had the best sex of my life the other night and he agreed to be my boyfriend!_

 _We've been snuggling and loving on each other ever since. We didn't have sex last night though, well not really. I mean he gave me an amazing blowjob before bed, but he insisted he was too tired and went to bed. We still cuddled though, so it was okay. Going to have to make it up to him tonight though._

"Are you done yet?" asked Severus from behind the journal.

"I don't know," said James playfully as he lifted the journal and looked down at Severus. "You make a decent table." Instead of verbally replying, Severus moved his elbow and put a little weight on James's groin. James made a panicked squeak and Severus lifted his elbow.

"I'll just get up and use the table next time?" tried James.

"I would prefer that," said Severus sweetly.

James was about to turn him around and kiss him, but the familiarly annoying sound of the house elf entering their room sounded. "I have brought your lunch sirs, and a letter for Mr. Potter."

"Thanks," grunted James as Severus sat up and accepted his ramen. It was starting to become an every other day thing for him. James had never really eaten ramen before, but he had to agree that it did taste good, and he wasn't complaining about having it so often.

James sat up as well and accepted his letter and read it.

 _James_

 _Why the fuck did he give me a condom and lube and tell me to go fuck myself! How the fuck did you guys even get those!_

 _Dude okay this joke has gone too far. Stop pretending you're banging that grease ball! It's weird and creepy and yyuuuucccckkkk!_

 _Sirius_

James sighed and handed the letter to Severus before glancing at the house elf. "Can you wait a minute? I'm going to write him a reply really quick." The elf nodded and went to stand in the corner while James got himself a paper and pen.

 _Sirius_

 _Listen, I'm not kidding. We are dating now. He agreed to be my boyfriend. We have condoms and lube because the Headmaster wanted us to have safe sex. 'Cause apparently Severus getting pregnant could be a thing._

 _Look, I know we always shared in the past, but when we meet up again please don't touch him. He's mine. I'm not sharing him, sorry. I just can't this time. I am being selfish and want to keep him to myself._

 _I know you want to know why, and I really don't want to tell you too much, but I will say this - The things he can do with his mouth are mind blowing._

 _PS - He sent you his favorite lube, so at least give him credit for trying to be friendly._

 _James_

James folded the letter and handed the letter to the house elf before pulling how own ramen over and starting to eat his lunch. Once the elf was gone, Severus snorted and tossed the letter on the table. "Someone needs to grow up."

"Yeah right," muttered James making sure to not point out that someone in the room had wanted to send him a used condom. "Don't forget who we're talking about."

"Still." Severus paused to stare at his food for a moment before frowning at James. "I just realized that we haven' heard from Remus, or Lily. You told them too didn't you?"

"I told Remus," answered James suddenly worried about not hearing from him. "I figured he would tell Lily. Now that you mention it I'm not so sure."

"Wait one more day. If you don't hear anything then write to them tomorrow," shrugged Severus as he finished his ramen with a happy sigh. "Yum, pure unfiltered MSG."

"What?"

"Salt, this stuff is loaded with salt." James just rolled his eyes at that and continued eating his own lunch. As he ate, he felt Severus run his bare foot up his spine. "So what are we doing today?"

"We have a couple options," smiled James as he finished his own soup. Turning he grabbed Severus's foot and rested his chin on it. "We could repaint each other's nails. Mine's looking kind of dingy." James moved and kissed the top of Severus's ankle, "Or we can read for the rest of the day like we always do."

"Or," purred Severus as James slowly pushed his pant leg up.

James didn't answer right away as he planted a trail of kisses up to his boyfriend's knee. Once he's reached the top, James rested his chin on Severus's knee. "Or I can make you forget your own name." Severus opened his mouth and let out a provocative gasp as he spread his legs so James could get between them. _I am so happy to have someone who has the same sex drive as me,_ thought James as he began his favorite hobby.

AN:

My tumblr - Lennydark

I live here most days


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Day 28

"You ever feel like your mind is melting?" asked James as he finished painting Severus's toenails.

"All the time," sighed Severus as he laid on the couch with his eyes closed. "But it might also be from the fumes."

"Didn't take us as long this time," pointed out James as he looked at his own hands. He had gotten rid of the red paint and had his hands painted green and his toes painted clear glitter. Severus had gone alternating purple and black for both his hands and feet.

"True." agree Severus before sighing loudly. "Now is the part we hate."

"The part where we can't move and have to wait for our nails to dry?" smiled James.

"I wanna hug, you," whined Severus but he didn't move. James laughed and nodded, they had gotten addicted to cuddling. It felt odd when they weren't touching each other.

"I have an idea, don't move," said James as he moved so he was also laying down, but he twined their legs together so James's feet where resting flat on Severus's stomach and vise versa. "Leg hug!" said James happily.

"Dork," snorted Severus but he did seem more content at the contact. It helped that they were both only wearing their boxers and had enough skin on skin contact to calm their hormonal urge for intimacy.

The pair laid on the couch perfectly content with life before the house elf appeared in the room with their lunch. The pair looked up drowsily and thanked the elf. "You each have a letter," squeaked the elf.

"Could you hand it to me, please?" asked James. The elf did so, but then James suddenly realized he couldn't open it without messing up his nails. "Oh no. Um I'm sorry, but could you open it more me. They are almost dry but…"

The elf seemed more amused than anything as he snapped his fingers and the letter opened. James smiled, "Thank you… ummm… Oh shit I don't know your name! You have been our elf all summer and I don't know your name!"

"It's Clyde, sir."

James blinked at the elf for a moment. "Wow that is more normal that I was thinking. Aren't elves usually named things like Inky, Blinky, or Pinky?" Severus suddenly started laughing, and neither James nor the elf seemed to understand why. In the end, the two shrugged and let Severus giggle to himself.

As soon as Clyde left, James looked at the letter and realized that it was from Remus.

 _James_

 _I don't even know what to say right now. Sirius is losing his shit. Peter is all around confused. I'm more stunned than anything._

 _We thought you were joking, but even you wouldn't take a joke this far, (if you have we're going to be pissed). I know you have written over and over that you and… Severus are together now, but if you truly are, reassure us again._

 _Lily is, shocked, to say the least. I think she is also a bit angry that the two of you couldn't be friends for her, but decided to become lovers, (oh god that is weird to write, and to think about)._

 _I'm sorry about me and her. I don't know how it happened, (is it the same for you and Snape?). It just happened and I still feel like I betrayed you._

 _Please write back soon_

 _Remus_

"He is really beating himself up over the whole thing with him and Lily," sighed James as he gently set the letter down on the coffee table.

"If I remember right you were pretty upset," noted Severus as he inspected his fingers. "I think these are dry. Barbie polish dries quick."

"I was more shocked than anything else," explained James. "I mean, Remus and Lily both seem so… loyal I guess. I just hadn't expected her to cheat and for him to be the reason." Severus nodded as he slowly untangled himself and sat up. James followed and sat up on the couch normally. If Severus's nails were dry then James's definitely were.

Severus picked up his own letter and looked at it. James recognized Lily's handwriting and had to restrain himself to ask to read it as well. Seeing the look from his boyfriend, Severus sighed and moved so his back was against James's chest. "You can read it with me." James felt his heart swell as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

 _Severus_

 _So, you and James? That seems unlikely._

 _Lily_

"What is with us dating that turns everyone into a huge asshole?" asked James as he blinked at the short letter.

"It's an invitation for girl talk," explained Severus. "It's a test. She wants to see if I will admit we are lying, but if we aren't then she wants details." Severus paused a moment before looking up at James, and asked, "How far did you go with her anyway? I just want to know."

"So you can rub it in her face?" smiled James. Severus tried to look innocent, but it was clear that was exactly what he had planned on doing. "We never even made it past causal touch and a quick kiss. I never even got to kiss her lips. I think the only reason I even got a kiss was because I surprised her and kissed her nose once."

Severus gave James a slightly shocked look. "Are you telling me I got further with her than you?!"

James blushed, "Yeah well how far did you get?"

"We got to second base, but it stopped soon after. She said she couldn't kiss a guy that was shorter than her." Severus rolled his eyes since he was now taller than she was. Suddenly he smiled and looked up at James and kissed him. James tried to deepen it, but Severus pulled away to kiss his ear. "You are a much better kisser than her."

"I have a feeling you are too," whispered James as he nipped Severus's neck. "I bet you suck cock better too."

"Oh, I know I suck cock better," winked Severus as he pulled away and got a pen and a piece of paper. "And we need to write our letters and eat our lunch. Otherwise we'll forget."

"Tease," muttered James as he watched Severus's ass.

"Love you," teased Severus as he handed a piece of paper to James. James smiled up at him and took it; _I'm going to make him scream that again later._

Severus bit his lip, and James suddenly wondered if his boyfriend was a mind reader. "Can you wait long enough to write your letter?" asked James suggestively as he watched his boyfriend battling the same urges. Severus quickly moved to the other side of the table, he knew that if they touched he'd give in.

James tried to give Severus privacy in his letter writing but found himself glancing at the other boy's letter to Lily.

 _Lily_

 _Don't be jealous that you missed out. You should be happy he even tried for you. After being in here, I don't even know how he got the delusion that he was straight._

 _He loves dick._

 _Severus_

James blushed and looked at his own paper. Part of him wanted to deny that Severus had written, but the other part knew it was true. He also did not want to expose the fact that he had been reading upside-down to read the letter.

 _Remus_

 _Yes, for the hundredth time, we are dating. We are dating, we are dating, WE ARE DATING. Holy fucking shit you guys get it through your heads!_

 _My new favorite thing to picture is him under me. I love how dark his eyes are when his mouth is around my dick. The sound he makes when I'm fucking him would make a porn star look chaste._

 _The best part? It isn't just the sex that is great. I love touching him. Our favorite times are snuggling in bed and reading. I love holding him and talking about dumb shit! He's actually pretty funny in a weird morbid little way. His snide comments are just that, comments. He has a dry humor that is weirdly refreshing to have around._

 _So please stop calling me a liar._

 _James_

Sighing, James folded his letter and put it to the side. He looked up to see Severus giving him a slightly concerned look. "You okay? You were writing, kind of furiously," asked Severus as he stood up from the coffee table.

"I'm just tired of them not believing me," sighed James as he got up and hugged Severus. "If they don't believe me now, I'm not going to be writing back to them. I'm tired of trying to convince them."

"Well if they don't figure it out, then the end of summer is going to be quiet the shock." Severus smiled up at James, but it faltered slightly as James's grip tightened and started pulling them to the bed. "Lunch?" asked Severus nervously as he felt James pushing his boxers down.

"I'm only hungry for one thing right now," growled James as he lifted Severus up and tossed him on the bed. A tremor of excitement ran up Severus's spine as he watched his boyfriend slip out of his own boxers, grabbed the supply box, and climb up on the bed. James firmly, but gently, pushed Severus to the bed. "Just lay there. I want to take my time."

Severus felt his face heat up as James kissed his ear and moved down his neck and chest. James gently took one of Severus's nipples between his teeth and rolled it. Biting is just long enough to make his lover shudder before sucking on it, and then moving to the next.

As he distracted Severus with this, James took out a bottle of his boyfriend's favorite lube and coated his fingers in it. James had just switched back to the first nipple and bit down harder and he slipped his finger up inside his boyfriend.

"James," gasped Severus as he shuddered and opened his legs wider. "Hurry, get inside me." James made a thoughtful hum before moving back to the other nipple and biting down hard enough to bruise as he thrust two fingers in.

James released the nipple and licked it lovingly as he continued to gently thrust his fingers in and out of his smaller lover. "Go ahead and come, love. I'm taking my time, but if you need to come, go ahead."

"James," cried Severus pathetically as he felt his boyfriend drip a thin trail of lube down his belly and over his erection.

The cold made his cock twitch, and James made a thoughtful humming sound as he firmly gripped the base of Severus's cock and started a slow steady pumping that matched the thrusting of his other hand. "I told you to come, love." Severus let out a series of strangled cries as he legs and body flexed. He was clearly trying to get James closer to him, but he couldn't.

All at once, Severus let out a pathetic little cry as he came. James smiled down at his lover, as he rode out the orgasm, his own erection was prominent, but he did his best to ignore it. Now that Severus was being less demanding, James causally removed his fingers, added more lube, and slipped them back in to resume the slowly steady fingering.

When he had gotten his rhythm back, James leaned back down and kissed Severus's neck. Taking a large chunk of skin at the base of his boyfriend's neck, James bit down hard as he rolled his teeth and sucked. Severus let out a startled cry, but was still in such a post-orgasmic haze that all he could do was whimper.

James smiled against the pale bruised skin as he moved further down, Severus's shoulder and chest leaving a trail of bruises. As he went down, James could feel Severus waking up a bit more as he moans got louder and his dick had already started to grow again. "Up again already."

"James, you asshole!" cried Severus as tears appeared at the corners of his eyes.

James moved back up to his lover's face and kissed the tears away. "What do you need?"

"Your cock. I need to feel more of you," moaned Severus as James pulled his fingers out.

"You sure?" teased James as he started to rhythmically jerk Severus off again. "What if I don't want to? What if I want to just make you come over and over again until you can't even remember who you are?"

A small whine escaped Severus, but his hand reached over to the box and took out a condom. James's hand stalled as Severus opened the condom and placed it in his own mouth. James let out a moan of his own as he lost some of his resolve and crawled up Severus's body and slid his aching member down his boyfriend's throat.

Severus moaned as he used is tongue to roll the condom up James's cock. "Fuck," moaned James as he gently thrust his dick down Severus's throat. He was being as careful as he could, but Severus reached up, took James's hips and made him go further down.

James groaned as he felt himself slide all the way down, stopping only as Severus's tongue had pushed the condom to the very base of his cock. Severus clenched his throat and gave James a hard suck before releasing him.

James watched in fascination as he slowly drew out and watched as a line of spit ran from the tip of his cock to Severus's open mouth. Severus swallowed and drew his knees up as James moved back down his body. James pushed his thumbs into his love's hole and stretched it open before pushing in.

Severus couldn't even make any sound as his mouth fell open and his back bent. "I got you," whispered James as he took out his thumbs and gently rolled his hips as he laid down on top of his boyfriend. James tangled his fingers in Severus's hair as he kissed him.

James's drew Severus's tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it while he worked him open with slow deep thrust. James moaned into his lover's mouth, _he tastes like apples and latex_. The taste honestly should have been gross, but it only excited him more.

Severus started trembling again signaling to James he was getting close. Knowing what he wanted, James tightened his grip on his lover's hair and sped up slightly, but made sure to get as deep as he could each time.

Feeling Severus tighten suddenly and the feeling of fresh cum being shot between them made James moan as he released Severus's tongue and leaned back so he could look down on his lover. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth was open slightly as he shook. Severus was a mess of sweat, cum, and hickies.

James made a pleased groan as he looked at his work, but his own release was growing closer despite what James wanted. Gripping Severus's thighs, James slowly pulled Severus to the edge of the bed, so he could stand up.

He slipped out, but the cold blast of air woke him up a bit as he put Severus's legs over his shoulders and pushed back in. Severus let out a long moan as the position change brought out a deeper penetration; however the soft tired moans quickly picked up to loud cries as James started thrusting as hard and deep as he could.

"It's amazing how much harder I can fuck you when I'm standing," grunted James as he reached down and grasped Severus's hips.

"Fuck!" screamed Severus as James nailed his prostate with each thrust.

To James's amazement, Severus's cock was still at attention. "Holy shit. Come on. You're almost there," cried James as Severus reached up James's arms and raked his nails down them as hard as he could. The added pain made James shudder as he slammed into his lover one last time and came. Severus came for the third and final time a second latter as James stiffly held him in place.

James fell forward onto his forearms as they caught their breath. Neither of them were sure how long they stayed there, but Severus was the first to let out a small groan of protest. "James? Love. You're… you're still inside me."

"Yes, I am," groaned James, but he didn't move. He was having a hard time getting his legs to work. Seeing the annoyed pained glare Severus was giving him, James frowned. "Legs are shaky and if I move I'm going to press into you more."

Severus made an unhappy whine. "James, please. I need air. I'm dizzy."

"It might hurt."

"Just do it, I can't feel my hips."

James nodded and leaned more weight on his arms so he could lift his knees up onto the bed and get some leverage. The movement made Severus cry out in pain. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," whispered James as he was able to lean back and slide out of his boyfriend.

As he slid out, Severus made a series of sounds that James wasn't sure were good or bad. Figuring he would ask in a minute, James flopped over onto his back next to Severus. For the most part, they weren't touching, but needing some touch, James took his boyfriend's hand and twined their fingers.

Severus let out a small sigh and squeezed, showing he was okay with the touch. James brought Severus's hand to his mouth and gently kissed each finger. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I'm just very sated and a little hyper sensitive." he slowly rolled onto his side and kissed James's cheek. "I'll be fine."

James ghosted his lips over Severus's. "I love you."

Severus pressed their foreheads together. "I love you too." James lifted Severus's chin and kissed him. Their tongues twined together, but it lacked all sexual desire, and simply felt like warmth. Slowly the kiss stopped, and the pair fell asleep.

 _Day 29_

 _The only reason I know the day is because I asked Clyde, (the elf). I… I think something happened. Me and Severus had sex, (like normal) but then after there was this weird moment where it felt like someone filled my brain with bright colors._

 _That doesn't make sense when I write it. I can't describe it. It was a weird, but awesome feeling. I feel like my brain has been washed, dried, and filled with sunshine. Severus feels the same way. Neither of us can really think today. We're not reading, or anything. We've just been laying on the bed together._

 _This is the most movement I've had all day, and all I did was roll over._

 _. . ._

 _Severus is drawing circles on my back._

 _It feels nice._

James decided to roll over so Severus could lay his head down on James's chest. The pair let out a content sigh as James pet Severus's hair. Surprisingly there was nothing sexual about what they were doing. It was purely sensual. Part of James was worried he might of broken them, but he was too happy to care.

"I think we need to move," sighed Severus as he sat up. "We haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday."

"I don't want food, I want you." whispered James as he weakly tugged on Severus.

"I know, but we need to eat. It might help our brain fog," Severus was trying to be the voice of reason but he sounded just as dazed as James.

"You suuuuccckkkk," whine James as he was pulled up and towards their lunch.

"I knooooowww," mocked Severus as James fell over him and they handed on the couch in a heap. Severus groaned and sat up. "James, please. I'm tired and I feel like… I feel like we need to eat and move around." James made an amused noise as he thought of something that would involve a lot of movement. Sensing his thoughts, Severus swatted his head, "Not that kind of movement!"

"Fine," groaned James as he sat up and ate his lunch. It was just a simple tuna sandwich, so James wasn't very thrilled about it. He wasn't hungry until he ate the first bite and then suddenly he couldn't stop himself. Severus was the same way as the two devoured their meal.

Just as they finished, Clyde appear with burgers and chips for them. "A gift from the Headmaster. He asks that you please eat regular meals to keep your strength up." Both teens blushed at the idea of the Professor knowing about their sexcapades. "Is there anything else you need?" asked the elf ignoring the look on their faces.

"An exercise book?" offered Severus. "I feel like we need to move more, but this place is small. Maybe give us something we could do in a confined area?"

Clyde nodded and poofed out of the room. "I can think of a book full of exercise positions," chuckled James.

Severus smiled and playfully slapped him. "We are **not** asking for that."

James pouted but winked before going back to his food. It was long after this that their elf returned with a pile of books. "The library had a good number of exercise books. I hope these help you."

"Thank you," said the two in unison as the elf nodded and left.

James finished his burger first and wiped his hands off before pulling the books closer. Most of them seemed to be the general exercises. There was a yoga book that made James smile before he pushed it across the table to Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes at it, "You know it would work best if we both did that."

"Yeah right," said James as he continued to go through the books. He frowned at one and placed it on the table. "Dancing? Really?"

"He might just be trying to give us things to do," shrugged Severus.

James suddenly started laughing, "Oh yeah he is giving us things to do." Severus gave him a confused look, but groaned as James slid a belly-dancing book towards him. "No," said Severus firmly.

"Oh come on," wheedled James. "Don't you want to dance for me?"

"Do yoga with me every day and I'll practice dancing for you," smiled Severus. James frowned and glared at Severus, seemingly defeated. Severus smiled and finished his food. _Oh this isn't over yet,_ thought James as he decided Yoga really wasn't so bad if he got Severus to dance for him.

AN/

Severus laughed because of a Pac-man joke

My tumblr - Lennydark 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Day 30

 _I asked Clyde how much longer we had in here and he said we only have 19 days left. 19 days. Wow. I don't know man, I mean, I just realized how little time I have left to be alone with Severus._

 _I want to get out of here and I want to go to school again and finish my last year, but…_

 _I just don't know how me and Severus are going to deal with everything once school starts. I mean we've been sharing a bed almost all summer. How the hell am I going to sleep in the dorms! I won't have him with me! The idea of sleeping alone is… honestly kind of scary._

 _Right now I am trying to imagine waking up and not having him there and waking up to a kiss and a snuggle. I feel lonely and it hasn't even happened yet._

 _Then of course there is the whole getting sex thing. How the hell do other school couples do it! I mean we've had so much freedom in here! If I want sex all I have to do is walk over and start. Sev is randy 24-7 and pretty much never says no. I think he has said no like maybe twice and only because I'd ridden him too hard the night before, but he still blows me even if we don't do any penetration._

…

 _Something tells me I will be giving and receiving a lot more blowjobs this school year. It will be easier than having to find a room to fuck in._

 _This summer isn't even over and I am looking forward to the next._

A loud frustrated whine sounded from across the room and made James look up from his journal. "What's wrong, love?"

Severus flipped a book closed and stomped over to James before crawling into his lap. "I can't do it! I don't know what I'm doing! I feel stupid! It has pictures, but I need them to move! Otherwise I'm not sure how to do what it is trying to tell me!"

"We did fine with the yoga this morning," smiled James as he set his stuff to the side and hugged his boyfriend.

"Yoga and belly dancing are not the same thing," whined Severus as he returned the hug and buried his face against James's neck.

"Well keep trying. I did do yoga with you this morning," teased James as he rubbed Severus's back. "You looked great from here. Very sex—OW" Severus had bit the skin behind his ear harder than normal and let out an annoyed grumble as he clung harder. "Okay, okay," sighed James. "You have done enough today, but at least look at it tomorrow."

"Fine," growled Severus.

James smiled besides himself. _He looks like a pissed cat. If he had a tail it would be all puffed up._ "Hey Severus if you were an animal what animal would you be?" asked James as he laid down on the couch so Severus was resting on top of him.

Severus pulled back a little so he was resting his chin on James's chest. "I don't know. I've never really thought about it."

"I think you'd be a cat. An angry little cat that hisses at everyone, but purrs when someone pets you."

James reached up to pat him on the head, but Severus snapped at his finger. "I most certainly would not be a cat, thank you very much," sniffed Severus.

James bit his tongue and did his best to not point out how Severus was acting. "Why not? Hate cats?"

"Cats as an animal are fine. I just don't like the idea of being the same animal as one of our professors," explained Severus.

"Are you seriously telling me you don't want to be a cat because of Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes," stated Severus in a matter of fact tone.

James let out a fake gasp of horror as he got up suddenly so that he could pin Severus to the couch. "But she's awesome! Number one badass Gryffindor!"

"She's an old lady!" countered Severus as he halfheartedly tried to fight James off.

"Just because you're an old lady doesn't mean you can't be a badass!"

Severus just stared up at James blankly before he started laughing. "This is the stupidest thing we have every talked and fought about."

Once Severus started laughing, James was quick to follow. "Yes it is," agreed James before leaning down and giving Severus a quick kiss. "But you never answered my question. What kind of animal would you be?"

Severus let out an annoyed sigh as he sat up, and pushed James back into a sitting position. He seemed to truly think for a few moments before answering, "A fox. I like them, and it is my patronas animal."

"I could see the," smiled James as he snuggled his boyfriend. "You are the cat of the canines." Severus hit him playfully. "I'm a stag, or deer I guess."

"Same thing. Stag is just a male deer. Idiot."

"They are different if you're talking symbolism," countered James.

Severus flopped down on his back with a sigh. "Well yeah if we're talking symbolism they are totally different. Does are all about gentleness, love, alertness, and attention to detail. Stags are all about fertility, sex, and strength." James chose this time to get between Severus's legs and firmly push him into the couch. "Yeah, you are definitely a stag."

Severus was able to keep the waiver out of his voice, but James could see the blush creeping across his face. "Do you remember what the fox is about? I can't remember."

James started a slow firm rolling of his hips as he looked down at his lover. Severus was clearly trying to ignore it as he answered, "Ability to observe unseen, persistence, gentleness, swiftness, wisdom, and loyalty."

"No fertility and high sex drive?" joked, James.

Severus could stop the little whine that escaped as his hips started matching James's movements. "Fox are loyal to the ones they love. They are like wolves."

James paused and looked down at Severus. "Wolves mate for life." Severus blushed more, he had obviously been hoping that James only remembered his own animals symbolism. James smiled, "Remus is a wolf."

"Is that why you didn't say anything? About him and Lily?"

James nodded before leaning back down and kissing his lover. Severus let out a little moan and opened his mouth. The kiss wasn't heated, but it was dominate. James started firmly rolling his hips again as he pinned Severus to the couch.

"James," moaned Severus as he had to forcibly pull his mouth away to breath. He leaned his head back and spread his legs wider. "Too many clothes." James nodded before leaning up and pulling his shirt off.

Severus bit his lip as he watched James undress. "You saying that means a lot to me," whispered James as he unbuckled his belt. Severus looked away, embarrassed as he wiggled out of his own pants.

James watched him undress as he took out a condom and slipped it on. Severus sat up, took off his own shirt, and grabbed the bottle of lube. "How do you want me?" asked Severus as he gently kissed the tip of James's member.

All James could do was groan as Severus rubbed lube on his shaft. Once the Slytherin was done, he smiled, knowing he was the reason James couldn't verbally answer. Giving up on speaking, James got off the couch, pulled Severus up, and took him to the back of the couch.

Severus gave a confused hum, until James pushed his upper body against the back of the couch. "Oh," whispered Severus as he rested his forearms on the back cushions. He could feel James pulling his hips back a little before pressing into him.

Severus's mouth fell open as he let out a pained gasp. The lack of prep stung, but it also felt good to him. "You okay love?" asked James, but it was more out of habit. He could see Severus's back bending as the other teen pushed back against James.

A few more gasping whines left Severus's mouth before he lowered his head and nodded. "Yes. Do me hard."

"I don't think so," grunted James as he gripped the back of Severus's neck and held him against the couch. "I'll do you how I please." Severus let out another whine, but otherwise didn't fight it as James pulled out before slowly pushing his way back in.

When he felt Severus tighten and let out another little gasp, James knew he'd found the spot. Stopping and pulling back slightly, he then pressed more firmly into the spot and held his lover in place.

"James," cried Severus as he tried to wiggle around, but James kept a firm grasp on his lover's neck and hips. Severus's cries escalated as he tried to move more, but James's tightened his grip, enjoying the uncontrollable tightening and loosening his lover's body was going through. "James, please," cried Severus as his body was being sent into sensory overload. Normally, James would move, giving Severus's body a split second break between pleasure bursts. Now it just felt like someone was holding the button down, and his brain couldn't figure out what was happening.

Suddenly, James pulled back and roughly slammed into the spot again. The force of it made Severus come abruptly as James continued rut against his already spent partner. Had Severus had the brainpower to think, he would have been thankful for the couch keeping him up as his boyfriend fucked him.

When James finally stilled he leaned down and rested his own forearms on either side of Severus. He let out an acknowledging little moan as James leaned over him and kissed the back of his neck. "How you feel love?" asked James as he pet and kissed his lover.

"Good," sighed Severus as he finally lifted his head and squeezed James. "Spent, but good."

"You always feel good after having me inside you," chuckled James as he teasingly thrust a few times before pulling out. Severus let out an uncomfortable whine making James trace his fingers against the abused ring of muscle. "You still need something else?"

Severus bit his lip and shook his head. He wanted it again, but he knew his pain sensors were always messed up after orgasming. Severus would often ask for more than he could handle while in the post-orgasm haze, and then regret it later. "I just need a shower."

James pulled his fingers away, and patted Severus on the ass. "Okay. I'll help you. Let's just take a quick shower to wash the sweat off. Then books and cuddles like we usually do in the afternoon"

"Sounds perfect to me," smiled Severus as he let James help him to the shower.

Day 31

 _I feel like the house elf has made a terrible mistake. This morning he brought Severus coffee. Saying he was excited would be an understatement. I have never seen him so excited in my life_

 _Clyde gave him a whole pot, and Severus just shot-gunned it like it was the thing to do! He is destroying his Lego city and my snails like he is Godzilla._

 _When I asked him what he was doing he said he was making way for, The Wall. Which I think is a thing from his Game of Thrones book, but I am not sure. I have no idea, but he asked me to make origami dragons. Which I can't, but I can make a T-rex so I hope those work for… whatever the hell he is doing._

James stopped writing and looked over at his boyfriend. Severus was currently building a large wall across the room. He was putting his army men on top of the wall as he made it, but it was clear that he was going to run out of Legos long before he finished his huge oversized wall. "I don't think the wall is supposed to be so colorful," joked James as he worked on another t-rex.

"And the white walkers aren't supposed to look like dinosaurs," muttered Severus from the other side of his fortress.

"Maybe I shouldn't make them then."

Severus poked his head up over the wall and pouted. "I love you."

James bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling as he got up and kissed Severus on the nose. "Love you more."

Severus grabbed James's head and pulled him into a kiss, working his tongue into James's mouth and sucking on his tongue. James let out a little moan as Severus pulled away and smiled. "No, I love you more. Now make me more dinosaurs."

James nodded dumbly as Severus ducked back behind the wall. Realizing his defeat, James sighed and went back to the table so that he could make more origami figures for his lover to be entertained with.

By dinner time, Severus had asked for, and been given, more Legos to complete the wall. He had just finished setting everything up when James pulled him away from his masterpiece. "I still have to set up all the walkers," whined Severus as James pulled him over to the couch.

"The Captain of the Night Watch needs to eat," joked James having learned just enough from skimming the book to know what Severus was talking about. "Besides, I think you're crashing. The coffee is wearing off and you actually fell asleep over there for a few minutes at one point."

"Did not," mumbled Severus sleepily, but allowed James to lead him over to their dinner. When they sat down to eat, James noticed that they both had letters.

"We got letters?"

"Don't we usually get those in the morning?" noted Severus as he went for his dinner over looking at the mail.

"Maybe they didn't get them until this afternoon," shrugged James as he opened his own mail. He noticed that they each had letter from all of his friends, and Severus had an extra one from Lilly. _Maybe they have decided to find out things on their own,_ thought James as he opened Peter's first.

 _James_

 _Remus and Sirius said you and Snape are dating. I am having a hard time believing it, but Remus said he believes you so I do too. I'm not so sure about Sirius though. I think he is having a hard to with it._

 _So what is Snape really like? I mean he can't be like how I always picture him if you decided you like him enough to date. I just realized I have never actually said a single word to him in the whole time I have known him._

 _Peter_

"Well at least Peter seems to be taking it well," noted James as he set the letter down and picked up Remus's letter.

 _James_

 _Wow, that was way more information than I needed, James._

…

 _James, this is gonna sound weird, but just the way you worded has me wondering. Are you in love with him? Is this gonna keep going when school starts up again?_

 _You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, but I am just wondering._

 _Remus_

James put the letter down and considered it. He already knew he loved Severus, but he wasn't sure if he wanted his friends to know how deep he had already gotten into this relationship. James wasn't so sure if he wanted to tell them he was already making plans to have Severus live with him after school was over and done.

Deciding to worry about that in a moment, James put the letter down and picked up Sirius's. He was James's best friend, but it was also the one that worried him the most.

 _James_

 _I read the letter you wrote to Remus. You're not joking. Holy shit. You and Snape are fucking. You're actually fucking him. Is, is this like a once a week thing where you just can't stand it anymore, or, or are you actually like regularly doing this?_

 _I mean… I can't imagine him having sex._

…

 _So do you guys trade off roles or… I'm sorry. I just kinda can't think of you having sex with a dude let alone Snape._

 _Sirius_

James actually started laughing. "I think we broke Sirius," smiled James when he saw the confused look from Severus. "Do you want to read them?" asked James as he motioned towards his own letters.

Severus shrugged as he finished his food. "In a minute. You can open and read mine too if you want. I don't care."

James nodded casually, but inside he was happy that he got to be a snoop. He gave Severus his letters and took Severus's pile to go through, planning on reading them in the same order as his own.

 _Snape_

 _Hi, it's me, Peter. I am writing because apparently, you are now a friend, and I don't know you very well, so I have a very important question._

 _What is your favorite cake flavor?_

 _Peter_

James just held the letter up to Severus, who read it quickly and clearly was having to work to not laugh. After he was sure we wasn't going to laugh, Severus said, "Well, at least he's friendly."

"So what is your favorite cake flavor?" snickered James.

"Coffee cake." James just gave him an exasperated look at Severus stuck his tongue out at him. "Shut up! Don't' judge me! I love coffee! Suck my dick you jerk. It's delicious!" James just smiled as he picked up Remus's letter to Severus.

 _Severus_

 _It would seem we will possibly be seeing a lot more of you when school starts. I don't want to be too straight forward but I must ask. What do you see in James? We haven't actually been very kind to you and to suddenly decide you are rather fond of each other is a little shocking._

 _Remus_

"He has a point," shrugged James. "Hey, Severus. Remus wants to know what you see in me." James smiled at him. "So what do you see in me?"

"My dick," answered Severus flatly, as he read James's letters. James pouted and made a little mocking motion before picking up Sirius's letter.

 _Snape_

 _Did you brainwash him! I know you did something! What did you do?_

 _OR… WAS IT DUMBLEDORE! He did something to you too! He must of cast a spell on you guys! He had to! RESIST IT! RESIST!_

 _Sirius_

James didn't even say anything as he handed the letter over to his boyfriend. Severus read it and rolled his eyes. "He's a special kind of stupid."

"Just tell him you fell for my stunning personality."

"More like how you dick stretches me open and—"

"Please don't scar him for life," sighed James.

"No fun, no fun." pouted Severus as James went to the last letter.

 _Severus_

 _Oh, is he good? I just couldn't do it. Just didn't line up right, you know how it is. Maybe I sensed he was gay. So is he a catcher or a pitcher? I know you, Severus Snape and you are a catcher, (Don't try and tell me otherwise! I have known you since we were eight!)_

 _Lily_

"What the hell does she mean by catching and pitching?" asked James.

"She wants to know which one of us is topping," explained Severus as he got several pieces of paper and pens for them to write their return letters.

"Why do they all want to know that! It is none of their business!" snapped James. He really didn't care that much, but it was weird that it was one of the first things that their friends seemed to ask about them.

"People are perverts," shrugged Severus as he wrote a quick letter to Peter.

 _Peter_

 _I like Coffee cake, but I also like vanilla._

 _My favorite candy is sour apple suckers, and I will always choose hard candy over chocolate, (but I like chocolate sometimes too)._

 _Severus_

"Aw you're being so innocent," smiled James.

"Pettigrew wasn't a dick in his letter," answered Severus. "If they are nice to me I'll be nice to them." James nodded and went about writing his own letters

 _Peter_

 _He is a lovable asshole. He is snide on impulse, but usually doesn't mean it. It is a be nice to him and he'll be nice to you kind of deal._

 _He is actually kind of childish like Sirius… don't tell either of them I said that._

 _James_

 _Remus_

 _I love him. He is my little fox and he returns my feelings. We fully intend to keep dating after the summer ends._

 _James_

 _Sirius_

 _Not that it is really any of your business, but… I always top. Severus loves dick. He loves being mounted._

 _If I'm horny, he's horny. He can fuck at the drop of a hat. We have sex at least once a day. If we don't it's cause we fucked too hard the day before and hurt ourselves._

 _Yeah that happened… more than once._

 _He gets so into it that he like stops feeling pain or some shit. It's equal parts awesome and horrid because I have to be the one that has self control… and I kinda don't sometimes._

 _And, no you aren't allow to touch him. I don't care the answer is no. Not sharing, back off._

 _James_

When he was done he saw that Severus ha already finished his letters. "What did you write?" asked James only half interested.

"I told Remus that I was suffering from nymphomania and I told Sirius that he was an idiot. I also was honest with Lilly, because she already knows I prefer being dominated." James snorted and started eating his dinner as Severus put everything in envelops and labeled them before putting them all in a stack at the edge of the coffee table for Clyde.

Once James was done with his food he got up, pulled Severus over to the bed and the pair laid down. Severus was waiting for James to start getting touchy, but he didn't. "What's wrong?" asked Severus when James didn't start kissing him.

James sat criss-cross on the bed and made Severus sit the same way so their knees were touching. They held hands as James just stared at him for a few moments. "What do you love about me?" asked James. Severus blushed and looked away. "Please tell me," asked James sincerely.

Severus took in a breath and let it out slowly before answering. "I love how protective you are of me. I love how you look at me, and how you always ask if I'm okay. I love how you seem to know when I need to be treated roughly over gentle and vice versa." He paused and finally looked at James and kissed the corner of his mouth, "And you're not bad looking either."

James smiled nuzzled him briefly before pulling back. "I love how forgiving you are, because I honestly don't deserve it. I love how smart you are. I love how kind you are. I love how new you make everything feel." James pulled his forward and kissed him. Severus happily melted into James's lap.

The two kissed lazily as James slowly laid down on the bed. When they broke to breath, James pressed their foreheads together. "And I love how adorable you are. You're super cute and I am going to end up spoiling you to make up for all the times you should have been spoiled. For all the times someone should have spent loving you."

Severus went a little still for a second before moving closer so his head was under James's chin. James wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him. Severus hid his face in James's chest and took a deep breath. James rubbed his lovers back and held him tight. "I have you. You're mine now, and I am not letting you go." 

AN/

. . .as this author note ruins the super gag worthy lovey dovey above. If you are wondering, yes Severus is crying. That is why he hid his face. There will be more note why in the next chapter.

Totems and Familiars!

So kind of figure that since they are in a magical school they would know the whole animal symbolism thing, (that plus the animagus, and patronis animals are pretty telling of a person's personality). For the most part the animal's symbolism is pretty straight forward and not much straying on what each animal means. I chose a fox for Severus because this AU personality he has matches it.

I didn't give him a doe (like in the book) because book version only had that because of Lily. However that is nice to point out that though they are the same animal a Doe and a Stag have slightly different symbolism. The base is the same but a stag leans towards fire, masculine energy, and sex while a doe is more water, famine energy and children.

If you want to find your own totem pay attention to the animals in your dreams and practice meditation. There are a lot of stuff online if you're interested.

My own familiar is a Jaguar, (which fits me to a T and it actually freaks my friends out a little).


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _Day 32_

 _Severus seems sad today. We are just laying on the couch reading, (well he is reading, I am obviously writing). It just seems like he is upset. I think something I said to him last night hit something, I don't think it was in a bad way, not really, but it dug up some unhappy memories for him. I should talk to him about it._

 _I still haven't told him I have no intention on letting him go back to his family home. I know he doesn't have a good home life, and there is no way I would let them continue to hurt him after the time we have spent together._

 _I know this sounds possessive, but, he is mine now. I love him and I don't want him to be hurt anymore than he already has been._

James put down his journal and rolled slightly so that Severus was leaning into his chest instead of his side. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and rested his chin on top of his head. Severus made a confused little hum as he continued to read his book.

"I love you," whispered James as he kissed the side of Severus's neck. "I love you so much."

"You said that already, dork." Severus giggled, but it quickly died and turned into a sigh as he let himself rest against James. Seeming to realize what he had done, Severus sighed again as he put his hands over James's. "I'm sorry I am being so apathetic. I just suddenly felt sad."

"Is it about your family?" asked James as he twined their fingers together. Severus nodded and snuggled down further. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Severus shrugged again, "I'm just a little confused is all."

"About what?" asked James as he absentmindedly ran his free hand through his boyfriend's hair.

"Because, I love you, and you say you love me, and every time I hear it, I am so happy but…" Severus paused and stared out across the room. "It's just… I feel so happy with you, but I am just miserable with my own family. They are my parents shouldn't I love them too? I try so hard to make them happy, but it never seems to be enough for them. Dad is a muggle and he just hates me no matter what I do. All he does is drink, scream, and hit my mom."

"I should protect my mom, but she is just as bad." Severus turned so he could hide part of his face against James's chest. "She drinks and screams at me for not doing better in school. She hits me too, but she can't hit like my dad and I can usually dodge her."

"You know when I was getting my trunk ready before coming back here. I heard them talking about selling all my stuff. They don't want me to come back. I am seventeen after all. That is why I brought my books with me. I brought most of the things I didn't want to lose."

Severus started shaking and James hugged him tighter. "You are not going back to that house. After our seventh year, you will come with me. I can take care of you."

Severus made a small huff sound. "Don't make a promise that you can't keep."

James took Severus's face in his hands and lifted it so they were looking at each other. Slowly, James used his thumbs to wipe the tears from his boyfriends face. "I do not make promises lightly. I am taking care of you, and I will never let anyone hurt you like that again. What you feel for your parents isn't love, it is loyalty to a notion that family should stay together. People that treat you like that do not deserve your love or loyalty."

Severus started crying again despite himself, but when he tried to look away, James held him in place and kissed his tears. "Could you really? What about money? I don't have any, and you don't—"

James kissed him. At first Severus seemed a little annoyed but soon relaxed against him and enjoyed the kiss. Slowly James pulled away and placed a few more light kisses randomly across Severus's face. "My family has money, love. We have lots of money. I could buy a house and the two of us could raise a family together with neither of us working."

"That sounds a little boring," smiled Severus. He still wasn't happy, but James could see his affection was getting him to come around.

"I'll probably still get a job, just to keep busy. There is no reason to completely deplete the family funds."

"It sounds nice," smiled Severus as he allowed himself to relax against James again. "I'm sorry I'm just worried that this is all going to fall apart and you'll wake up and just leave, and I'll be alone again."

James sighed as he pet him. "Is there anything that I can do that will help you feel more secure?"

"Just hold me," muttered Severus as he cuddled down more.

"I think I can do that," smiled James as he lay down and pulled Severus on top of him. Severus let out a happy squeak. James just smiled up at him as he brushed his lover's hair back so he could see his face properly. "I love you."

"Love you too." Severus moved and was about to lean down to kiss James, but the sudden familiar sound of Clyde coming into the room stopped the pair mid motion.

 _One day we are going to be going at it and I am not going to stop,_ thought James as he sat up slowly and gave the elf a strained smile. Severus didn't even try to smile, he just shot the elf an annoyed look.

Clyde didn't seem to notice, or care, as he set down their lunch and a stack of letters for each of them. "Do you need anything else sirs?"

"No, we're good, thanks," replied James in a strained tone. "Got everything we need." Severus nodded in agreement and the elf soon left them.

As soon as he was gone, James turned to get a kiss, but this time Severus stopped him. "We really should eat."

"We can eat later," whispered James as nipped Severus's ear.

Severus pulled back so he could look at James's face. "It will be cold by the time we're done, and then we won't want to eat. Eat now, sex after."

"You and your logic," sighed James as he kissed his boyfriends nose and pulled back. "Fine, fine. We should probably read the mail anyway."

"I'm eating first, go ahead and read my mail. Writing to them might be easier if I can ask you questions," explained Severus as he moved and got his plate.

"Why would you need to ask questions?" asked James.

"James, they are your friends. Not mine. I don't know them that well, and I am trying to be nice… ish." James smiled and nodded as he picked up his own stack first. He honestly didn't mind that he got to read Severus's mail. He was a horrid snoop on the best of days. It wasn't that he didn't trust people, he just liked looking through things; even if said things had nothing to do with him.

Picking up his letters, he noticed he only had two. Peter hadn't written back, which in some ways was concerning, but at the same time, James just figured the pudgy boy had forgotten. _He can be kind of scatter brained,_ thought James as he picked up Remus's letter first.

 _James_

 _So I take it Severus will be joining our little group. This should be interesting. Hopefully, the other Slytherin's don't get too bent out of shape by it. He has always been on his own, even with them, so it should be fine._

 _He mentioned you had gotten very protective of him. I know you don't mean to do it, but you can be kind of possessive. Even Sirius mentioned it to me that you have made it very clear in your letters that you have more or less claimed Severus._

 _Is Severus okay with this? I mean it's okay if he is fine with it, but again you can be possessive, it is one of the reasons Lily wasn't keen on being with you. Which is weird since I can be possessive too, but I think you're just a little more, I don't know, loud? I guess._

 _From what I read from Severus though, he seems to enjoy the attention, so maybe everything will be fine._

 _Remus_

James read the letter with a frown. He hadn't even thought about how the rest of the school would react. _I will cross that bridge when I get to it,_ decided James as he set the letter down and picked up Sirius's.

 _James_

 _It still weirds me out that we are talking about Snape in a sexual way, but not gonna lie that sounds hot. How the fuck do you two hurt yourselves having sex! You guys must be moving around a lot of something._

 _Also, come on man, we always share. I get you want to keep him more permanently, but what's one time. I mean I don't really like him, but now you have peaked my curiosity. 'Cause he must be one fucking amazing lay if he's made you turn hyper-possessive protector on us._

 _Just think about it._

 _Three-way maybe?_

 _Sirius_

"What is with the face?" asked Severus as he watched his boyfriend glare at the letter.

"Sirius wants to have sex with you," frowned James.

Severus stopped eating and slowly looked over at James. "Excuse me?"

"I told you before we shared everything," reminded James. "I had even agreed to let him try Lily if she was up to it, which she wasn't, but then I never got with her either, so doesn't matter. I told him no a few times, and now he offered a three-way." James paused and looked at Severus. He seemed to be a mix of confused and concerned. "What do you think?" asked James still looking at his boyfriend. "Would you be interested in having sex with Sirius?"

Severus looked like he was about to shake his head but stopped. "I… I don't know James. Part of me doesn't want to say no solely on the grounds that a three-way might be fun." James looked a bit annoyed but Severus was quick to follow up. "But I don't like being used by him. I am not here to satisfy his perverse curiosity, and as I said before I am **your** boyfriend. I am with **you** , and I will not do anything that you aren't okay with to."

James leaned forward and kissed Severus before nuzzling him. Severus smiled and nuzzled back. "Thank you," whispered James as he pressed their foreheads together. "Let's wait and see then. I don't want to share you, but if he is truly interested when the three of us meet, and can win you over. Then we will talk about it."

"He has to win me over?" smiled Severus.

"He has to win you over."

"Well then I doubt he'll be getting his three-way."

"Careful, Sirius can be quite charming when he wants to be."

"We'll see," muttered Severus as he pulled away and continued with his lunch. James smiled and took out a few pieces of paper to reply o his friends.

 _Remus_

 _His home life is… horrible to put it lightly. I can't say details, but he just needs someone to take care of him. He's touch starved and neglected and enjoys having someone that will snuggle him constantly._

 _Finding this out made me feel like garbage, of course, so then I just got super protective. He isn't going back to his family, I already told him this. He is staying with me now and he agreed._

 _James_

 _Sirius_

 _My first thought was, no, but I talked with Severus and we decided on, maybe. If you can convince him to have sex with you then we will have a three-way. Because I refuse to let you have him to yourself even for one evening._

 _James_

James finished writing his letters and set them on the table before glancing at Severus's pile. The other teen had finished eating but hadn't picked them up yet.

Seeing James look between the letter pile and him, Severus sighed, handed James his untouched plate and picked up the letters. "You can read over my shoulder as you eat."

James smiled and moved to sit close so he could read the letters as well; however when he looked down at his plate he paused. He hadn't even realized what was on the plate and now he was a little grossed out. It was a ham sandwich, cottage cheese, and a pile of assorted berries.

 _I'm just going to eat the sandwich and cherries. Who the fuck likes cottage cheese that is so gross?_ Severus just rolled his eyes at James face as he pushed the cottage cheese to the edge of his plate. Ignoring the childish display, Severus picked up Remus's letter.

 _Severus_

 _I am glad that this isn't a one way obsession. Though I am still surprised that you have also become so enamored with him. He said you were a fox. Is that your patronis animal? I asked Lily and she said it was cute and that you really are a fox._

 _Then me and Sirius were realizing we really don't know you at all since we would have pegged you for something more akin to an owl, well I said owl and he said spider, (hope that doesn't annoy you)._

 _What is something that you like to do? Figure I would ask since we really don't know that much about each other._

 _Remus_

"Aw he is trying so hard to be nice," snorted Severus as he put the letter down.

"It's Remus he isn't trying to be nice. That is just his pre-setting," noted James as he gave his boyfriend a gently nudge.

"I'll keep that in mind," smiled Severus as he picked up Sirius's letter.

 _Snapey-Snap_

 _Here I am trying to be all nice an concerned and you call me an idiot… well at least I know you two aren't under a spell at least._

…

 _So_

 _You like sex? Like a lot?_

 _James said you do._

… _I know we haven't always gotten along well, but I just though you should know, I'm working with a soft ten here, and I'm really curious as to why James likes you so much._

 _Sirius_

"I'm going to kill him," muttered James as he read Sirius's letter.

Instead of replying, Severus leaned over to his plate, picked up a cherry stem, and put it into his mouth. James watched as his boyfriend moved his head around in seemingly random directions. After a few moments of this, Severus stopped and spit the tied cherry stem out into his hand. James groaned involuntarily which made Severus glace up at him. "Did you seriously just get hard?"

"No," lied James as he tried to hide it, Severus just smiled as he got a piece of paper.

 _Sirius_

 _I tied this just for you, and no I didn't use my hands. That's why James doesn't want to share._

 _Sev._

"You're a horrible tease," muttered James. Severus just smiled as he put the tied cherry stem with the letter.

"You love it."

"When it's me, yeah," growled James as he nipped Severus's ear. "Not so much when it is Sirius. Why are you teasing him? You know you're just gonna make him more intolerable."

Severus shrugged nonchalantly but it was ruined when he asked, "So how big is he really?"

James let himself bite Severus's neck a little harder than he needed to and made the other boy squeal as he playfully hit James. "Lets just say he is gifted enough to be an intolerable shit when he feels like it."

"Is that why you kept losing girlfriends?"

"Probably."

Severus smiled at James and kissed his chin. "Size isn't everything, lovey." James wasn't sure why, but having Severus say that did make him feel better. He wasn't small, but having to compare to Sirius was annoying at times. Seeing that he had calmed his boyfriend, Severus opened his last letter.

 _Severus_

 _Have you two tried bondage yet? I know you were really wanting to try it Sev. Just be careful. Choking is dangerous if you don't do it right. Remember to tell him not to press on your windpipe and to put pressure on the sides of your neck and press the_ _carotid artery, and to only hold it for a few seconds at a time! More than five and you'll pass out._

 _I'm trying to get Remus into ropes, but he is a little hesitant. You have an ideas for me getting him to be a little more willing?_

 _Lily_

"The fuck have you two been talking about," muttered James as he read the letter.

"Bondage obviously. It was one of our common interests when we talked a lot. It was also one of the reasons that we thought we would be best together. Since we were both into that sort of thing, but…"

"But?"

"We're both submissive. Neither of us could fill the other's needs," explained Severus. "Kind of hard when both parties want the other to push them down."

James just stared at him for a second before slowly putting his own plate down and putting his arm around his boyfriend. "So you like it when I hold you down?" Severus nodded as a blush spread across his face.

"And you like the idea of someone choking you?" As he said this, James carefully wrapped his hand and Severus's throat and squeezed lightly. Remembering what Lily had written, and briefly cut off blood flow instead of air.

Severus's made a small gasp, as his back arched into James. Not wanting to hurt him, James loosened his grip for a moment before tightening again. "James," Severus gasped into James's ear.

"You're hard," chuckled James as he loosened his grip again before tightening again. He was getting more confident on the amount of pressure needed. Severus couldn't say anything as his legs started spreading on their own.

Seeing this, James used his free hand to reach into Severus's pants and stroke him. "You feel good, love? You want to move this to the bed?" Severus nodded, and James released his throat so he could pick him up bridal style and toss him on the bed.

Severus had only bounced once before James was on top of him again, pressing him into the bed. The Slytherin couldn't help the happy whine as he felt his boyfriend roughly tugging his pants off. "Shirt off," ordered James as he straddled Severus and took off his own.

Nodding, Severus wiggled out of his shirt and tossed it to the floor. "James we need a condom."

James frowned but leaned over and grabbed one from the box. "I really hate these things sometimes. Someday, I am just going to fuck you all night and fill you full of cum."

Severus let out a needy whine as he rolled over onto his knees. "I want it too, but you know we can't."

 _Not yet anyway,_ thought James as he slipped the condom on before pushing Severus's cheeks apart and pouring lube over his hole. "No prep?"

"None. Need it to hurt. Bite me. Fuck me up," pleased Severus as he arched his ass up towards James.

"You asked for this, love." James tossed the tube to the side, lined himself up, and pushed in. Severus's mouth fell open in a silent scream as he pushed himself back onto James. "I got you. You're doing great," grunted James as he pulled his lover's hips flush against his.

Taking a handful of Severus's hair, James pulled him up to sitting so he could kiss and bite his neck. Severus let out a happy gasp as he started to roll his hips against James. "And you said you weren't learning anything from dancing," smiled James before roughly thrusting up.

"You caught me," moaned Severus as he tried to push himself down in time with James's thrusts.

"Sneaky little fox," growled James as he pushed Severus back down onto the bed and started thrusting harder. James kept one hand on Severus's back as he pressed him down and used his free hand to reach under Severus and start stroking him.

Severus tried to move more, but to no avail. However, the lack of control, made his body tighten with pleasure. James could feel the sporadic tightening and knew his boyfriend was close. Thrusting in harder, James leaned forward and bit down on Severus's shoulder, sending him over the edge.

A few more shallow thrusts had James enjoying his own orgasm as he let out a pleased groan and nuzzled the back of Severus's neck. "That was good, babe."

"Babe?" laughed Severus high off his orgasm. "That's new."

"So good I needed something new to call you," giggled James as slid out of Severus and laid down next to him.

"And you went with babe?" laughed Severus. He wasn't even sure why he found it so funny.

James tried to stop laughing as he grabbed Severus's face and nuzzled his face. "How about, cuddle muffin?"

Severus laughed so hard he had to roll over. "Oh my god. Nice job Romeo."

James wrapped his arms around Severus so he couldn't wiggle away. "My little fluffy cotton-candy panda!"

"I'm going to fucking punch—JAMES!" James had chosen that time to blow a raspberry on Severus's neck. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO GROSS! GET OFF ME!" Had Severus not been giggling so much, James might have felt enough pity to let go.

"But I love you," smiled James as he snuggled against Severus's back. He had enough of a heart to not blow another raspberry on him since the first one had caused a squeal so high pitched James's ears were still ringing.

"You're so gross," sighed Severus suddenly feeling tired.

"No you're gross," countered James as he made Severus roll over so they were looking at each other.

"We're both gross, you walnut," decided Severus.

"I can live with that, snuggle muffin."

Severus could feel his eye twitching. "Call me that again and I'll tell Sirius you want me to call you, Daddy."

"What if I like it when you call me that," joked James.

"I take it back," decided Severus. "You're way grosser."

"Hey, baby don't be like that, you're the one that offered!" Severus groaned and made a point of rolling away from his boyfriend. He would deal with him later.

AN/ I had planned on making this more than one day their time, but this turned out a lot longer than I had planned and thus it is only a day.

Tumblr: Lennydark


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _Day 33_

 _Sirius is such a douche. I am still annoyed he was flirting with Severus even though I told him I don't want to share. I know I technically said maybe, but that was AFTER he sent a flirty letter._

 _Severus is egging him on too, and he keeps dodging it when I ask him why, but then he starts laughing so I feel like there is an alternative motive behind his teasing. He occasionally just starts giggling, he's planning something, I just know it._

 _If I try to press for information, he just kisses me and I forget what I was talking about, Bastard._

James set his journal down and looked at his book. He was already on the eighth book of the Dresden series and the book was amazing but he just didn't feel like reading right then. A glance at Severus and he saw his boyfriend was once again placing army men along The Wall.

Severus caught James's eye and cocked his head to the side in confusion. James smiled. "Having fun over there, Love?"

"Yeesh," mumbled Severus as he slowly hid behind the wall, as if he was embarrassed by his childish behavior.

Quietly, James stood up and carefully stepped around his t-rex army and peeked over the wall. "What yah doing cutie-muffin."

Severus smiled and hopped up to give James a quick kiss before plopping back down. "Plotting the downfall of humanity. You?"

"Plotting the destruction of your ass." Severus made an extremely undignified snorting sound as he turned away from James. "Come back up here," smiled James. Severus rolled his eyes before sitting up again and let James kiss him.

It was a little awkward with the wall and James truly wished that the damn thing wasn't there, but Severus was being a tease. "Why are you being so flirty lately?" asked James as he kissed Severus's ear. "I don't dislike it, but I am kind of wondering what brought it on."

"I'm just happy," smiled Severus as he nuzzled the side of James's face and kissed his chin. "I'm so happy. I don't even know what to do. I have never felt like this." James suddenly hated the wall's existence as he wished he could just lean forward and push his boyfriend to the ground and cover him in kisses.

"Why don't you come out from behind there and I'll make you even happier."

"Not possible," laughed Severus as he leaned back. "If I get any happier I might explode."

"I'll make you explode," growled James as he leaned forward and bit Severus's neck.

Severus took James's face in his hand and kissed him deeply, but he pulled back before James could do anything. "Clyde will be here soon with out lunch."

James let out an annoyed sound. "We still have enough time to—" James was cut off by a popping sound and Clyde walking in with their tray, two stacks of letters, and a small package.

"I have your lunch sirs, and Mr. Snape received a package from Mr. Pettigrew." Severus perked up in curiosity as he hopped over his wall and went to the little package on the table, and read the note.

 _Severus_

 _It took me a while to find a good recipe I hope this is what you like._

 _Peter_

Severus made a humming sound and opened the little package to unveil five round little coffee cakes. The high-pitched squeal Severus made startled both James and Clyde as they looked at the teen in shock. Severus turned to Clyde and asked, "Could you please get me some coffee? You can't have coffee cake without coffee!"

Clyde nodded before turning to James. "Is there anything you need?"

"Bring me a cup too," decided James. "Better try my boyfriend's favorite thing in the whole world."

"It's awesome you'll love it," giggled Severus excitedly as he started eating his ramen. The elf nodded and left while James went to his stack of his own letters. As usual, he picked up Peter's first.

 _James_

 _I hope you and Severus enjoy the cakes I made. You'll have to tell me how he likes them. I would like a real critique since whenever I make anything everyone just says it is good, but I would like some real feedback._

 _Enjoy and thanks_

 _Peter_

"Peter says he wants you to judge his cake and give him feedback," said James as he picked up Remus's.

"No problem. The place that makes the cake near my house will be tough to beat so I'll be honest with him," answered Severus between mouthfuls. James just smiled as he opened the letter.

 _James_

 _I'm sad to hear he had such a bad home life that he so readily agrees to live with you over going back to his own family. That sounds a little harsh towards you, but honestly, James have you really thought about it. Four months ago, you were hanging each other upside-down, and now he is willing to move in with you._

 _You probably just think he loves you that much, but have you maybe thought about a home life so horrible that he is willing to do anything to get away from it? I'm not saying he doesn't really love you, but maybe just something to think about._

 _Of course, I have no idea how his home life really is. Lily won't talk to me about it at all. She says it isn't something for her to say, and that I will have to ask Severus myself if I really want to know, but she advised against it. Says he'll just shut down. Which makes me think his home was worst than Sirius's. Which is a terrifying notion honestly._

 _I just want to make sure you two are really talking about things is all. You two have suddenly made a lot of plans in a very short amount of time. Don't do anything you'll regret later._

 _Remus_

"Are you okay?" asked Severus when he saw James frowning at the letter. Instead of answering verbally, James just handed the letter over to Severus.

Severus took the letter and read it, his mouth slowly turning into a frown. Finally, when he was done he handed the letter back to James and gave him a pleading look. "Please don't think I am just using you as a way to get out of my house. I didn't even ask, and—"

"I know, Love." interrupted James as he leaned over the table and gave Severus a soft kiss. "I know. I offered. Don't panic." James paused for a moment before letting out a sigh, "But I do have a question. I mean you don't have to answer but… What happened to finally make you stand up to your dad?"

Severus looked down as he slowly put his fork on the table. He swallowed a few time and rubbed his face. "My dad's a scumbag. One of the worst people on the planet. We always had… questionable people in and out of the house. One in particular always was overly friendly with me. Nothing bad, but lingering touches on the shoulder kind of thing."

James didn't like where this story was going as he stood up and sat down next to Severus so he could wrap and arm around him. Severus leaned into the touch as he continued. "The touches slowly went lower as I got older. When I was five it was a pat on the head. When I was thirteen, he would run his hand across my lower back. Fifteen he started…" Severus couldn't even say it. Instead, he touched James's thigh and rubbed inward, just barley missing his crotch. James could feel Severus shaking and hugged him tighter as the smaller boy pulled his hand away.

Severus let himself be hugged as he continued, "Last summer. My dad ran into some money problems. He had a problem with borrowing but never paying back. His buddy that always bother me offered to pay off all of his debt if he could have me for the rest of the summer."

James stiffened as he slowly looked down at his shaking lover. "Did… did your father know?"

Severus nodded slowly. "He was open about his lust for me. Him and my dad would drink and laugh about it. My dad didn't give a fuck. He liked hurting me. He liked the idea of me being in pain, so the realization he could make money off of it was probably the best thing he had ever heard."

"I'm lucky he didn't try when I was younger," muttered Severus with disgust. "I'm happy for that. That he waited until I was old enough to fight back. I beat the shit out of my dad. My mom almost called the police, but I started screaming that if they called I'd tell them everything and all of them would go to jail. I just didn't care anymore."

James hugged him tightly. "I need you to give me a reason to not find your father and slowly break every bone in his body."

James could feel Severus smile against his neck. "Because you can't protect me from inside a cell." James made an agreeing sound, but he had never been so angry in his life. _A parent's job is to protect their child. Not torture them for their own amusement._

It was at this time that Clyde returned with two cups, a pot of coffee, and some cream. "Is everything all right sirs?" the concern was clear in the little elf's voice.

James gave him a strained smile. "Yeah. He just had a moment of depression. It happens in here sometimes. I've got him."

Clyde nodded slowly. "Just be sure to tell me if he needs anything special."

Severus finally looked at the little elf and smiled. He wasn't crying but his eyes were watery. The elf frowned but left the two alone again. Severus let out a loud sigh as he knelt down to pour himself and James some coffee. "I almost regret asking about it," muttered James.

"Don't," breathed Severus. He was taking deep calming breaths and it appeared to be helping. "I needed to tell you that. It hurts, but it is therapeutic to talk to people. Being able to tell you just gets me one step closer to my own closure about it."

James nodded as he rubbed Severus's back. He understood, but it made him angry to see his boyfriend in so much emotional pain. The knowledge that he had made the other boy's life even harder during school didn't help, and looking back on all the things he did was making his stomach churn.

"Do you want cream in your coffee?" asked Severus trying to change the subject.

"I've never had coffee, so I have no idea. I do take cream in my tea though," answered James softly.

"Cream it is," smiled Severus. "I like both, but I prefer cream if I am going to be eating something sweet with it." James nodded and leaned over the table to pick up the cakes that Peter had sent. "Here," offered Severus as he handed one of the cups to James.

James took the cup but set it down on the table as he tore one of the little cakes in half and offered it to Severus. "Open."

Severus looked at the cake before truly smiling again as he rolled his eyes. "Just this one. I want to dunk them in my coffee." James nodded in agreement as Severus leaned forward and took a bite of it.

James ate the other half and nodded his head in approval. "That's good."

Severus chewed his as he looked up at the ceiling. He seemed to be analyzing the flavor. "The crumble top is good, cake texture is really good, but it is a little sweet for coffee cake."

"Peter made it. He always adds extra sugar," smiled James as he handed Severus a cake before picking up one of his own to dunk in the coffee.

"Still going to tell him, he asked for an honest review, but you're right they are still very good." Severus accepted the cake, dunked it, and ate happily. He seemed to enjoy them with the coffee much more.

James liked the additional flavor to the cake, but when he tried the coffee he frowned a little. It was a very different flavor than he was used to drinking. "It's not bad, but…"

"You're not used to it?" asked Severus with a smile. He had been watching as James took a sip. James nodded, set the cup down, and went back to dunking his cake in it instead. "It is an acquired taste," admitted Severus.

"We drank coffee in my house," explained Severus as he took his last cake. "The coffee and cake shop near my house was also a safe haven of mine. I spent a lot of time there. The owners are nice. I'll have to take you and your friends with me next summer. Especially Peter. Something tells me he would enjoy it there."

"If it has to do with cakes, then yes, he will enjoy himself," laughed James as he gave Severus his last cake. "Here you will enjoy it more, and you need cake."

"Are you trying to make me fat?" joked Severus.

"Well you are working so hard on the belly dancing I figured you could use a treat." Severus smiled and James kissed his forehead before he picked up his last letter. He knew he should eat since his noodles were getting cold, but he wanted to get the letters out of the way.

 _James_

 _Well think about it man. I mean I am just curious, but you keep talking about him, so it is getting hard not to think about. What's it like having sex with someone that doesn't have boobs?_

 _And he is so skinny I can't imagine it being very good. Then again, he might not be as thin as I am imagining. We always wore such baggy clothes it is kind of hard to see any real definition on some people._

 _I need details!_

 _Sirius_

James rolled his eyes before glancing at Severus. "Sirius is trying really hard to get more details into our sex life. I'm also, admittedly, a little annoyed he is so flirty in his letters to you but is acting like he isn't flirting with you in his letter to me."

Severus smiled. "I want you to reply to him as if you don't know about the letters he is writing to me."

"Why?"

"You'll see," Severus smiled but it was far too mischievous for James's comfort. "Just eat your lunch while we read my mail."

James continued to give his boyfriend and even stare before letting out a defeated snort, and grabbing his lunch. "What did you write back to Remus anyway?" asked James as he ate.

Severus shrugged. "Just that my patronis was a fox, and that I liked reading Game of Thrones. Basic stuff really." This seemed satisfied James as he moved a little closer so that he could read over Severus's shoulder.

 _Severus_

 _The fox is an interesting one for you. I was doing a little extra reading up on it to refresh my memory and I am now starting to see why you are a fox. (I am also seeing why Sirius has always been after you. He is a dog) I'm a wolf so I do understand some of the traits, but I feel like you and Sirius actually have the most shared traits. Though, he is less cunning and clumsier than you._

 _I just realized that James and Peter are the only ones in the group that don't have a canine spirit animal. (Peter is a rat if you are wondering)._

 _I haven't heard of Game of Throne, but I don't read many muggle books. Are they good? I might borrow them from you when school starts up."_

 _Remus_

"What is Lilly's patronis?" asked James.

"She is a coyote," answered Severus. "You know I don't know if Remus would like Game of Thrones. Is he into drinking, rape, violence, and murder?" The look James gave him made Severus laugh as he picked up Lily's letter. "Okay, yeah, maybe I should just let him borrow Dresden."

"He would like Dresden more," agreed James.

 _Severus_

 _Oh my god, you're learning belly dance for him! That is so awesome! I want to learn too! We are totally going to practice together once school starts up! Oh, I just had an awesome idea! Let's get a club going! Come on! It will be fun! Oh, I am going to get a book and practice too._

 _I need to talk to McGonagall and get her permission, but she would totally let us do it. I remember her talking how she wished there was more physical active clubs so students could get more exercise!_

 _Please say yes, Severus!_

 _Lilly_

"You totally should," agreed James. Severus gave him a skeptical look, so James quickly explained. "It will be good for you, and not just the activity, I mean leading, teaching, talking to people. You really are a great person Severus, but I feel you didn't get to really get to have a fun school life like the rest of us."

"And it is my fault," continued James when he watched his boyfriend look down. "I really fucked up, Love. I want to fix it. I want you to have as much fun as you can this year. You deserve it. I know you are having a hard time with the dancing, but you really are improving, and I think you enjoy it more than you let on."

Severus smiled at that. "I do like it. It is fun." He looked down at Lilly's letter before nodding. "I will agree if McGonagall says we can."

James kissed Severus's temple. "Proud of you. This would be a big step for you in coming out of the barrier you've been hiding behind."

Again, Severus nodded as he put Lily's letter down, and picked up the last letter from Sirius. Before he opened it, he looked up at James. "I need you to not freak out about whatever is in here. I have a good idea of what it says already, and I am going to tell you now it is all part of my plot."

James frowned. "Will your plan ruin lives?"

"It will just be embarrassing for him," sighed Severus. "Don't worry, nothing permanent. I just want to… remind him of a few things, but I need you to play along as if you know nothing for the moment. Kay?"

James was quiet for a few seconds before leaning back. "Fine, but I don't like it."

"Love you," smiled Severus as he gave James a quick kiss. "Just know I am yours. Not his. This is a little trust exercise." That said Severus opened the letter from Sirius.

 _Sev_

 _Holy shit that made me hard. You know I have something better than a cherry you can put in your mouth._

 _You have gray eyes right? I like the idea of you looking up at me while I push my dick down your throat._

 _Sirius_

James actually made a growling sound as his grip on Severus tightened. "Don't worry, Lovey, I know what I am doing," smiled Severus mischievously. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote a reply.

 _Sirius_

 _Just my mouth? I can think of a much better place you can put your dick._

 _My eyes are dark gray. Almost black._

 _You want to know a secret?_

 _Sev_

"You sound like a whore," muttered James.

"That is the plan," chuckled Severus. He openly laughed as he folded the letter up. "Too easy."

"Should I be worried?"

Severus seemed to think of it for a second before shrugging. "You can be, but don't worry. My plan shall unfold tomorrow."

"Still don't like it."

Severus let out an annoyed sigh, turned, and took James's face in his hands. "Listen to me. I am not going to cheat on you. I am not going to choose Sirius over you."

"It's not you I am worried about," explained James. "If you egg him on too much he might… do something during school."

"You really think that of your friend?" asked Severus skeptically. He knew Sirius was an asshole, but he wouldn't peg him as a rapist.

James gave his boyfriend a conflicted look. "I don't know. I just… I am just wishing he was more… loyal to me as a friend I guess. Instead he is flirting with you behind my back."

"Dogs are loyal to the end," smiled Severus. "Until there is a bitch in heat. Then their priorities shift. Don't worry. I am not his hot and bothered little bitch looking for a quick fuck." Severus pushed James down on the couch and straddled him. "I have you for that."

"Fuck yeah you do," smiled James as he slipped his hands under his boyfriends shirt and ran his hands up Severus's chest so he could gently pinched his nipples.

Severus whined as he took a hold of James's wrists and guided them down so they were resting on his hips. Once James's hands were holding Severus in place, Severus rolled his hips and stretched as he took his shirt off. As soon as his shirt was off, Severus placed his hands over James's and guided them to his pants.

Understanding what he wanted, James opened Severus's pants and freed him. Severus let out a moan as he leaned back and kept grinding down on his lover. James wrapped one hand around Severus's shaft as he used his other to open his own pants.

"Fuck yeah," groaned James as he finally freed himself and rubbed himself against Severus.

"James," whined Severus as their pre-cum lubricated their movement. "Feels good." James grunted as he leaned up slightly while using his free hand to reach up and pull Severus down.

Severus complied as he leaned down and kissed James. James bit Severus's lip and squeezed their dicks at the same time. Severus opened his mouth and moaned, but it was quickly silenced as James covered his boyfriend's mouth with his own.

James used his tongue and teeth to get a hold of his Lover's tongue and sucked on it. Severus gasped into James mouth dominated the kiss. He tried to keep Severus in place, but the other teen moaned suddenly and pulled back. Not caring, James just moved lower and bit Severus's neck as he felt his boyfriend stiffen and came all over his shirt.

A few more strokes had James coming as well and slowly allowed himself to relax into the couch with a pleased sigh. Severus kept himself propped up on his hands and looked down at the mess that they had made on James's shirt. "At least this way, we didn't have to use a condom," sighed Severus airily as he nuzzled James's face.

"Your ass needed a break," joked James as he gave Severus a quick peck on the lips. Severus made an annoyed sound, wanting to disagree. "Love, I am serious. I don't want to accidentally hurt you again. I know you like it rough, but you always regret it the next day. We'll do something special tomorrow."

Severus gave him a seductive smile. "You think you can surprise me?"

"I aim to please," smiled James. _I wonder if Clyde would get me some supplies. He did say if we needed anything to just ask._

AN/

Sorry you guys have to wait for the conclusion of Severus and Sirius's little "sext" messages.

I am going to make a point of wrapping that up in the next chapter.

My tumblr- lennydark


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _Day 34_

 _He is plotting something He told me that, but I still don't know what it is and it kind of annoys me. Little bastard is really good at distracting me from… everything. I completely forgot to reply to everyone yesterday._

 _Severus remembered. He wrote replies to everyone. I wrote replies to NO ONE! I would have but after he wrote his letters he started dancing around and it was, distracting._

 _I'll write replies today._

James looked up from his journal to see Severus looking down at the belly dance book and trying to follow the instructions. James figured he was doing a good job, it looked sexy as hell to him, but Severus always got frustrated. He wasn't 100% sure if he was doing things right since the pictures were still.

"I really should ask if we can at least have moving pictures," Severus muttered to himself as he tried to follow the footwork.

"Your arms are falling again," pointed out James. It was one of the things that kept happening. When Severus was concentrating on his footwork, his arms dropped to his sides, when they should have been raised slightly and move with him.

The only reason James even knew this was because Severus had complained, loudly, about how he couldn't keep his arms up. If he was doing, arm and shoulder isolations he was able to keep them up, the second the feet came into play his arms just dropped to his sides.

"Just give it a rest," smiled James as he watched Severus let out an exasperated sigh. Severus nodded, flipped the book closed, and walked over to cuddle with James on the couch.

"But I must conquer it! I can't let it beat me!" James tried his best to not laugh as he picked up his book and let Severus cuddle with him. They were quiet for a whole five seconds before Severus spoke again. "So aren't you going to write letters to your friends? You forgot to do that yesterday."

"I will after lunch," shrugged James.

"You want to see what Sirius writes to me before you write a letter don't you," smiled Severus.

"Maybe," admitted James. Severus just smiled and went back to snuggling. It wasn't long before he was asleep and James was sitting their quietly reading. He was starting to enjoy the subtle comforts like this. Sex was always nice, but being able to just sit quietly without needing to speak was a pleasure that James had never known he had craved.

James had only read four chapters when Clyde brought them lunch and a stack of letters for Severus. Gently, James woke up his boyfriend and pointed out the food. "I'll read my letters while you eat so you don't sit here and twitch," decided Severus as he handed James his sandwich and picked up the stack of letters.

As soon as the pair had gotten into a comfortable position where they could both read the letters, Severus opened Peter's letter, since it was most likely the shortest of the four.

 _Severus_

 _I am glad you liked the cake! And thank you for the feed back. You know you are the first person to offer suggestions for improvement!_

 _Would it be okay if I sent you more cake samples?_

 _Peter_

"I will never say no to cake," muttered Severus as he set the letter down. James nodded in agreement, excited that they would be getting more sweets from Peter.

 _Severus_

 _If you have James obsessively reading these books then they must be good. I am tempted to just go down to a muggle bookstore and buying the first one. I wouldn't mind something new to read other than school work._

 _Do you have any other suggestions other then Dresden and Game of Thrones?_

 _Remus_

"There are so many I could suggest," noted Severus. "I think he should just start there and then we can talk about other options."

"Your choice, Love," smiled James as he finished his sandwich. He didn't care since he had only been reading Dresden during the brake, and as far as he cared that was the only series that mattered. Severus seemed to sense the thoughts and gave his boyfriend a playful nudge before picking up Lily's letter.

 _Severus_

 _I can't wait! I sent a message to McGonagall to ask about it. I will tell you what she says, (unless she sends you a letter too). I can't wait for school to start. But the dancing really is kind of hard! I am lucky my books move. Try and convince the Headmaster that you need your pictures to move!_

 _Lily_

"She is so fucking stoked," laughed James.

"I think she just likes that I'm not sulking in a corner," muttered Severus. Their relationship had been strained due to Severus's depression. _At least he is finally pulling himself out of it,_ thought James as he watched Severus pick up Sirius's letter.

 _Sevy_

 _Fuck! I want to fuck you! I'll make it really good for you too. I'm a master. James says no, but you seem okay with it to me. He'll come around and if he doesn't he doesn't have to know._

 _Yeah I want to know your secret._

 _Sirius_

Slowly, Severus put the letter down, picked up a piece of paper and started writing.

 _Siri_

 _My secret is that I always sit in James's lap when I read my mail. He's read every letter you have sent to me_

Severus held the paper to James. "You wanna write something, Lovey?"

"God you're evil," smiled James as he took the paper and wrote his own message.

 _ **Really dude? I hope you realize how much fun this little fox has had teasing you.**_

 _ **Also, still not sharing.**_

James handed the letter back to Severus so that he could finish it.

 _You're going to have to do a lot more than flirt with me to get me to agree to anything._

 _XOXO_

 _Severus and James_

"You are such an ass," smiled James. Normally he wasn't for tormenting his friends, but Sirius had pissed him off, and he figured his friend could use a bit of a shock.

"I try," replied Severus airily as he picked up is own lunch and ate. James brushed his lover's hair out of his face and put it behind his ear. Severus leaned into the touch as the pair relaxed on the couch.

Once he was done with his food, Severus let out a content little sigh and moved further down the couch so he could lay down with his head resting on James's stomach. "Comfortable?" asked James as he pet Severus.

Instead of saying anything, Severus just nuzzled his stomach before closing his eyes. They had so little to do in the room that it wasn't out of the norm for one of them, usually Severus, to take a nap. However as James sat there the realization that he couldn't write letters, or read his book. _I guess it's nap time for me too,_ though James as he snuggled down on the couch a little more and fell asleep.

 _Day 35_

_Well today has started, oddly. I once again forgot to reply to my friends, I took a nap, read, and snuggled Severus all day. My day was totally booked I just couldn't fit it in… yes._

 _This morning I got the "things" I asked for from Clyde at dinner yesterday. I am legit surprised that he got them for me. He said he had to ask the Headmaster about letting me have them, and apparently that old pervert gave us the okay._

 _I bet he is somehow watching us… gross._

 _Whatever not giving up sex just on the off chance some pervy old man is watching me bang my boyfriend._

 _Severus got a few books today. They are belly dance books but these ones move. Sev is having a much easier time now. McGonagall sent him a letter saying that if him and Lily were serious that they both needed to practices at least two hours a day. She even gave him a little timer, and some basic instructions. Apparently, she asked a dance instructor for some pointers for them._

 _McGonagall is so cool she really is helping them a lot. I need to thank her… even if she would probably know right away that I have ulterior motives._

…

 _He keeps looking at the time._

 _I think he is hoping he s done for the day._

 _He does look tired._

 _And he's screaming._

 _Like, he is still dancing, but he has added screaming._

 _On the ground. He just decided to flop down on the ground… I think that is actually child's pose._

 _Okay I need to go comfort him._

James got up and set his journal down as he walked over to Severus. "I hate shimmies," groaned Severus.

"You looked like you were doing good to me," said James as he kneeled down and rubbed Severus's back.

"I can do them for awhile, but the lady in the letter said I need to just… keep doing them! Like were talking straight fifteen minutes. I can't fucking do that! I can barley do three!"

"Just takes practice," smiled James as Severus sat up and hugged him. "How about you go take a shower to relax and cool off and I'll get a surprise ready for you?"

"A surprise?" asked Severus as he finally looked up at James. "Does it have anything to do with that box Clyde gave you?"

"Yep, and you're about to find out what it is, but first, shower. Go get nice and relaxed for me."

"Should I put on clothes?" teased Severus as he got up and started heading for the bathroom.

"Why the fuck would you put on clothes?" Severus just rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom, leaving James alone to his own devices.

James stayed where he was until he heard the water running. He knew he had plenty of time, but he wanted to make sure that, Severus didn't suddenly come back out when he was setting everything up.

The decent sized box contained a two more boxes. The first one James pulled out was a blindfold. He honestly could have just made one out of what they had laying around, but this was easier, and would be more comfortable.

The second larger box was what James had actually wanted. He had written a note to the Headmaster asking if he knew about rope that 'wouldn't hurt your skin'. In response, he had been given silk rope set up for the bed. There was a long middle rope that had six more ropes splitting off from it; two at each end and two in the middle. At the end of each of the ropes was a loop that had a simple slipknot so that they could easily be tightened or loosened.

"This is going to be so much fun," whispered James as he lifted the mattress of their bed and placed the middle rope under it. Once the centerline was going down the middle of the box spring, James dropped the mattress and pulled the other six ropes out form under each corner and sides of the bed.

"Now if they weren't hot pink they would be perfect," muttered James as he made sure everything was perfect. "I'll just make them black when I get my wand back."

After making the last few adjustments, James heard the water of the shower turn off. Knowing Severus would be coming out of the bathroom soon; James picked up the blindfold and went to head off his boyfriend before he saw the bed.

Severus was drying off with a towel when he walked in. "Someone is impatient," joked Severus when he saw James.

"Just want to make sure that everything is perfect," whispered James as he walked up behind Severus and kissed the back of his neck. "I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes," instructed James. Severus did as he was told and James gently tied the blindfold in place.

"Is the blindfold the present," purred Severus.

"Part of it," whispered James as he nipped his lover's ear. "The rest of it is on the bed." Severus made an intrigued hum as James took him by the hand and gently led him to the bed.

Carefully, James lifted Severus up bridal style and set him in the middle of the bed. "I need you to hold still, Love. Just lay there. Do not move unless I say so." Severus made a little whine and nodded, he was already getting hard and James hadn't even touched him yet.

"Arms above you head," instructed James. Severus obeyed immediately and was obviously doing his best to not wiggle around. _He's really excited,_ thought James as he slipped the left loop over Severus's left hand and tightened it around the wrist.

By the time, James had tightened the rope of the right wrist; Severus was standing at full attention and practically vibrating. "You okay, Love?" asked James as he picked up the right center rope and slipped it over Severus's right ankle.

"Yes," whimpered Severus as the feeling of his legs being pulled open excited him more. More out of curiosity than nervousness, Severus gently tried to close his legs. He wasn't uncomfortable, since his knees were bent, but he was spread just wide enough that he could feel a slight burning of his inner thighs.

"Not too much for you?" asked James as he rubbed Severus's right thigh. "I can loosen it if you need me to."

Severus shook his head. He actually wanted to be spread further, but he also knew he shouldn't risk it since it was his first time doing this. "No, I like it. It was just a twitch."

"Alright, Love," said James warmly as he kissed his boyfriends knee. "I'm going to get undressed. Don't move."

 _How the fuck would, I move?_ thought Severus defiantly, but the command in his lover's voice made his heart skip. He wished James would be rougher with him, but they were both new at this, and the gentle treatment had its charm as well.

As Severus lay on the bed, James got undressed, grabbed a condom and lube, before crawling onto the bed. "You ready, Love?" asked James as he lifted Severus's hips a little so he could slide a pillow under him.

"Yes, James," whined Severus as he grew impatient. "Want you on top of me."

"I'm getting there," teased James as he covered his fingers in lube. Severus opened his mouth to snap at James, but his words turned into a gasp as James slipped his fingers inside his lover.

James wrapped his free arm around Severus's thigh and rubbed it as he took Severus into his mouth. Severus let out a started cry as James sucked him in time with the movement of his fingers. James could feel Severus straining against the ropes as his breathing became uneven and ragged.

Every time Severus pulled too hard on the bindings, James would squeeze and pull his thighs open more. The added strain made Severus cry out in pleasure as his back bent off the bed. "James! I'm—"

James's mouth went to the base of Severus's cock as he sucked harder and started thrusting his fingers in roughly. Severus's body suddenly went rigid as James felt his hot cum hit the back of his throat. James moaned as he sucked harder and drank it down. The taste didn't bother him anymore.

Slowly, James pulled back and his boyfriend's limp member fell from his mouth. "You ready, love?" whispered James as he sat up and opened the condom. "You ready for me to fuck you so hard you can't think?" James groaned as he put the condom on himself. The sight of his boyfriend tied to a bed was more exciting than he had thought it would be.

"Fuck me," moaned Severus as he tried to lift his hips more. "Want you so bad." James gripped Severus's hips as he lined himself up and thrust in roughly. Severus screamed and tried to wrap his legs around his boyfriend, but couldn't.

"I got you, Babe," moaned James as he pulled out and started a slow but hard pace. "Fuck. I'm going to fuck you open and make you my whore."

"I'm already your whore!" cried Severus as he desperately tried to touch James more. He had never wished he could see so badly in his life.

"I thought I told you to hold still," grunted James as he leaned forward and wrapped a hand around Severus's neck. Severus let out a series of small, strangled gasps as James tightened his grip when he was pulling out before releasing when he thrust forward.

Severus's sounds only increased in volume as James picked up the pace. When he felt Severus tense and come again, James allowed himself to keep his grip tight for three whole thrusts before James released his throat completely and leaned down and kissed him.

Severus could do little more that moan softly and tremble as James slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth. James thrust one last time before going still above Severus. Moaning happily in his post-orgasm bliss, James kissed his lover lazily. It wasn't very coordinated, but it felt good.

Suddenly Severus gasped and let out his first pained whimper of the day. James instantly pulled back and realized his own knees had been widening as they had kissed, and he was pushing Severus's legs open further than they were intended to go. "Sorry, Love," whispered James as he moved back and gently ran his hands down the outside of Severus's hips so he could push them back in a little.

A little hum was James's only answer as he carefully loosened the restrains on Severus's ankles before gently pushing his thighs back together. "Not all the way," groaned Severus as he let his legs fall open.

"Sorry," apologized James as he moved up Severus's body and untied his hands. "Just breath, Sev. Take in a couple nice deep breaths and relax."

"Fucking shut up," snorted Severus as bent his elbows and brought his hands to rest on his stomach. "I'm already jelly as is."

James smiled but it faltered when he removed the blindfold and found it was wet. He looked down at his boyfriend and saw his eyes were still watery. Sensing why James looked so concerned, Severus smiled. "You try getting fucked in the ass and not have your eyes water. It's natural James, and it felt amazing. Don't be upset.

He nodded, but James still leaned forward, kissed his boyfriends eyelids, and wiped away the rest of the tears. Severus smiled at the tenderness before slowly rolling to his side and drifting off.

 _Well if exercising for almost 2 hours, a hot shower, and then a hard fucking didn't make someone tired I don't know what would,_ thought James as he carefully got up and tucked Severus in. He thought about joining his boyfriend, but he wasn't tired.

When he stood up and looked at the couch, James noticed that a tray with their lunches and a stack of letters was sitting on the table. _That wasn't there before when I brought Sev out of the bathroom. When did he… oh… Ooooh… Well I did think that would happen eventually. Still fucking embarrassing though._

Sighing in silent defeat, James went over to his lunch and started eating as he looked at the letters that had been sent to him. There was one from Remus and one from Sirius. James wasn't surprised as he opened Remus's first. He had a feeling that Sirius's was filled with babble anyway. Remus most likely had a saner version of what Sirius was going to try and say.

 _James_

 _It would seem that Sirius has somehow made an ass of himself, but he won't tell me what is actually going on. He just keeps saying he fucked up and now is freaking out. He is also blaming Severus for it, but again I have literally no idea what is going on._

 _Care to enlighten me?_

 _Remus_

James just nodded to himself before picking up Sirius's letter. Part of him felt a little bad about making his friend suffer, but the vast majority of his brain figured he deserved it. _I won't make him suffer too much,_ decided James as he opened the letter.

 _James_

 _Oh my god, I am so fucking sorry. I am worthless and I shouldn't have done that and I am sorry. I just got so CURIOUS and then I am just naturally flirty and then he started flirting back!_

 _You can't totally blame me for this! Your boyfriend started talking like a cheap call girl! Look, I'm sorry please forgive me._

 _And to Severus_

 _What the fuck man! Why do you have to try and get me in trouble with my mate you, little asshole!_

 _Sirius_

James couldn't help but smile and shake his head at Sirius's letter before picking up a piece of paper and writing back to his friend before he forgot.

 _Sirius_

 _Alright, first: I am actually not made at you, because I know what Severus did caused you enough embarrassment, (You over dramatic ponce)._

 _Second: Severus did that on purpose to get back at you. He is a spiteful little creature and he still hadn't gotten back at you for the teasing at school. Me and you caused him a lot of problems so we need to make it up to him, (well I already made up for it). Sirius, he is actually being really forgiving. I doubt we would be as kind as he is being in this situation, (he was still punished so don't worry)._

 _The whole three-way thing: I'll think about it, but Severus has the last word on it. If you are really curious and you really want it to happen. You're going to have to work to win him over, (and if you can't I need you to accept that, please). He doesn't like being used he has a bad past with that, bad. I mean… just imagine your parents x3 on the horrible scale._

 _It's why I am so protective of him, and he really does need someone. So, please be patient with him, he is also learning._

 _James_

James knew it wasn't his job to tell everyone about Severus's past, but at the same time he felt it was a common ground that him and Sirius needed. Hoping he hadn't said too much, James started his letter to Remus.

 _Remus_

 _Severus decided to pull a nasty prank on Sirius. You know how flirty Sirius is and how once I have something Sirius wants to try it, (even if he doesn't like it. He really is a dog)._

 _Long story short, Severus knew this and egged him on. Sirius didn't know Severus sits in my lap when he reads his mail, so I knew everything they were writing back and forth with each other._

 _Severus told me that he was plotting something and that I had nothing to worry about, (I was still pissed at the time I will admit). Then when Severus dropped, the bombshell that I knew everything Sirius had thought he had said behind my back. He freaked._

 _Severus is 100% not sorry at all, and he giggled for a full day. If Sirius wants to be his friend, he is going to have to work at it (like I did… well maybe not exactly like I did because I'd have to throttle him)._

 _As you know, Severus doesn't have a lot of reason to trust Sirius. It will take awhile._

 _James_

Satisfied with his letters back to his friends, James got up and stretched. He thought about doing his own yoga set, but when he saw Severus sleeping so peacefully on the bed, he changed his mind. Grabbing his book, James stacked a bunch of pillows up so he could sit up and read in bed.

Severus made a soft little grumble as James climbed up and got under the covers. Without waking up, Severus rolled over and cuddled up to James, resting his head in James's lap.

James absentmindedly drew circles on Severus's temple as he read. Enjoying the soft snores and little mumbles his lover occasionally made as he slept. _I have no idea how I am going to get through the school year without this,_ thought James as he paused.

Sensing James's unease, Severus wiggled closer and awkwardly hugged him as he continued his sleepy mumbles. "I love you."

"Love you too," smiled James as he brushed Severus's bangs out of his face. "Go back to sleep, love. You're tired."

"You're tired," grumbled Severus defiantly, but he was already asleep again before he had even gotten settled. 

AN/

So not sure if you guys care or not, but Severus is learning Serpentine Dance. It actually ISN'T because he is in Slytherin that he is learning this. He is learning this one because I am currently learning this one. I have done Tribal Belly dance a couple years ago, but not Serpentine, (and it is killing me).

Tribal has a lot of soft smooth hip movements, (I'm hippy I am great at them) it has chest movements too, but not too much movement with your arms.

Serpentine has a lot of arm movements and back bends coupled with hip movement. It is hard! It looks like it wouldn't be too bad when you're watching, but you have a lot of different stuff going on. Keep your foot work smooth, roll your hips, move your arms, move your shoulder, and make all of it look smooth and natural, (when it isn't!).

My Tumblr- Lennydark


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _Day 36_

 _Oh shit I think I fucked up! Severus says everything is fine but he is in a lot of pain today! He keeps saying it wasn't me or being tied up but I am not so sure and holy shit what did I do!_

 _He refused breakfast, and he didn't eat a lot yesterday. I am worried. Clyde should be coming soon with lunch. I hope I can get him to eat something._

James glanced over at Severus on the bed before setting down in stuff and crawling back in bed. Severus groaned but didn't move. "Where are you hurting?" whispered James as he gently rubbed his boyfriend's arm.

"My chest, my stomach, my neck, and my shoulders," groaned Severus. "So my torso. I feel like I've had the shit kicked out of me but there isn't any bruising."

James gently started to rub Severus's back. Severus let out a relieved groan as he slowly rolled over to his stomach. Being careful not to put too much pressure on him, James slowly started to massage his lover's back. "You said it wasn't being tied up that did this, but what else could it be?"

Severus let out a series of pained and startled gasps as James rubbed his back. James paused and made Severus glare at him. "Don't stop. It hurts but it feels really good too." James nodded and carefully started again. Severus made another sad whimper as he folded his pillow so he could rest his forehead on it without smothering himself.

"Dancing," groaned Severus once he had gotten situated. "The dancing isolations. I spent nearly 2 hours forcing certain muscle groups to pulse randomly. All the muscles I was using yesterday were in my torso."

"What about your legs?" asked James. "You used your legs a lot to."

"I use my legs more than the rest of me," answered Severus as he slowly rolled over to his back so James could rub his chest. "Fuck," cried Severus. "Why does this hurt so much? It's not like the 'I really hurt myself' kind of pain. It just fucking hurts."

"So muscle strain?" asked James. Severus nodded and continued to let out little whines. James knew about muscle strain since he played quidditch. The soreness had never really bothered him as much as it was bothering Severus though. _But then again I am used to exercising. Severus really doesn't exercise at all so this is probably a really new pain for him._

"I'll ask if Clyde can get you something," decided James as he stopped massaging his lover so that he could lay down with him. "I know you don't want to hear this, but if it really is muscle soreness you need to get up, eat, and do a little stretching. You're in pain because you're muscles didn't stretch out and cool down properly after you were working out."

"And who's fault is that?" asked Severus snidely. The pain was making him snappy.

"Mine," admitted James. He knew better then to try to deny it or shift the blame when his boyfriend was being like this. Severus made a little annoyed sound, obviously wishing for a fight, but didn't say anything.

James wasn't sure how long they sat like, but it wasn't that long before the house elf appeared with their lunch tray, a box and a few letters. "Come you need to eat," prompted James as he lifted Severus off the bed.

"Nooooo," whined Severus but he didn't' try to get away or even move as James took him over to the couch.

Once Severus was sitting up on the couch, James turned to Clyde. "Is there anything you can get us for muscle pain? Sev exercised with the dancing too much and now he can barely move." Clyde nodded before disappearing.

James had just sat down when the elf reappeared with a small jar. "This isn't magic but it will help with joint and muscle pain. Headmaster suggests eating first since it gets everywhere and wouldn't taste good."

"Thank you," nodded James as he set the jar down next to the plates.

"I don't want to eat," whined Severus.

"It will make you feel better," said James as he picked up one of the bowls of chicken soup and put it in Severus's lap. The teen looked disguised at the contents of the bowl before pouting at James. "Take three bites. If you can't do it then at least eat the fruit," compromised James as he handed the bowl of assorted fruit to Severus as well.

Severus nodded and started eating his soup while James picked up his letters. He noted out of the corner of his eye that once Severus started eating, he was quick to eat everything near him. James didn't say anything as he opened his letter from Remus.

 _James_

 _That idiot. I asked him. I can't believe he was trying to get Severus to have sex with him._

 _We had a little chat. He promises he will chill out, but I don't know how much of it he took in. He can be really thick when it is something he doesn't really want to do. I tried reminding him that he has never even been with a boy, but now it is all he is wondering about._

 _I don't know if this is an actual interest of his or if he is just trying to figure out where your brain is coming from. Either way school should be interesting to say the least. Hang in there._

 _Remus_

James mentally sighed. He wasn't sure if Remus was trying to encourage him to get through the summer or the next school year. Honestly it was probably the summer, but James was more concerned with his last year at Hogwarts than their summer punishment. Pushing the worry to the side, James picked up Sirius's letter.

 _James_

 _I know this will sound mean, but I kind of find that hard to believe. I mean my family did everything short of raping me_

…

 _They didn't do that to him did they?_

 _Because if they did I just because the worst person on the planet._

 _Sirius_

James stared at the letter for a bit before holding it up to Severus. "How do you want me to answer this? I am not going to say anything that you don't want me to say."

Severus sat quiet for a moment as he put his empty soup bowl on the table and picked up the bowl of fruit. "You can tell him, but be vague. I just don't want him asking me questions in person. I will… I won't handle it well. Sometimes when I wake up here, or at school, for a split second I think I'm there. It's terrifying."

James leaned over and kissed Severus on the forehead. "I'll be vague, but blunt. I don't want him making you uncomfortable." Severus nodded his thanks, curled up into a ball and started nibbling on a strawberry.

 _Sirius_

 _Please don't joke like that. It was a very close reality for him. It was a touchy uncle kind of situation that almost turned into prostitution, (his father thought he could make some money at Severus's expense)._

 _He can barley talk about it with me without freaking out. If you were to go up to him and try to ask, he would just shut down. Please don't bring it up. Just know he has a hard time sometimes._

 _James_

James nodded to himself as he set his replies off to the side and picked up his own lunch. At this point Severus had finished eating and was eyeing the box that James had received. "I have an idea of what it is," smiled James as he glanced over at Severus. "Let me finish my food really quick and then we'll open it.

Severus seemed a little disappointed but shrugged as if he wasn't. He then laid his head down in James's lap and waited for him to finish eating. James patted Severus on the head before drinking the soup down as quick as he could. He skipped the fruit since he had noticed that Severus had been sneaking the strawberries out of it anyway.

"You can have it," smiled James.

"I don't want it," grumbled Severus.

"Of course you don't," muttered James as he leaned forward to but his bowl down and picked up the box.

 _James_

 _Which on is best?_

 _-Peter_

Opening the little box revealed another five small round cakes, but this time there was an assortment. Smelling the sugar, Severus sat up and looked into the box. "Well that is going to make sharing interesting," muttered Severus.

"We'll split each in half. That way we both get to try each one," suggested James. Severus nodded and sat up properly so that they could eat. "Which one should we try first?" asked James.

"Not chocolate. Chocolate is a strong flavor and it will cover up the other ones if we eat it first."

"Vanilla it is," shrugged James as he picked up a little white cake with sprinkles on it. "Just take a bite, don't try and jam the whole thing in your mouth," said James as he held the cake out to his boyfriend.

"No fun," smiled Severus, but he did as James asked and only took a small bite, but to their surprise there was pink filling in it.

"Oops," muttered James as he moved his half up so it wouldn't spill anymore than it had. Severus glared at him, but the filling on his face ruined it. He might have said something but his mouth was full. "Don't pout," joked James as he leaned forward and licked it off.

Severus was so startled at being licked that he didn't pull away as James cleaned him up before giving him a quick kiss. "So far the strawberry cream cheese is my favorite."

"Pervert," blushed Severus as he finally swallowed what was in his mouth. James just smiled triumphantly as he ate his half of the little cake. It was good and he made a mental note to give it a good ranking on the cake scale.

"We are going to get so fat because of Peter," laughed James as he picked up the light brown cake that had crushed nuts on it.

"Maybe you, I am exercising."

"I exercise a lot at night," muttered James as he carefully split the cake in half in case it had filling as well. Unsurprisingly, the cakes had a caramel center, and James was happy with his foresight. As much fun as it was licking his boyfriend's face, he doubted he'd get away with it a second time. Even with being careful, they still almost made a mess.

"I like this one better," decided Severus.

"Yeah you seem to like nuts, ow," James laughed despite the hit. "Filling isn't caramel like I thought though," noted James.

"It's spiced apple caramel. It's a fall cake."

"Cakes have seasons?"

Severus didn't even grace that with an answer as he pointed to the last white cake, but this one had chocolate on top of it. This one was less messy, and for that, James was a little thankful. He knew he didn't need to explain to Clyde why the couch was sticky, but he figured he'd already scared the poor elf enough as is.

"This tastes like a cream pie, but in cake form," noted Severus.

"I still like the strawberry one better," pouted James as he wished he had more of the strawberry cream cheese filling. There were two chocolate ones left and they looked identical, but James doubted that they were. "Here we'll each take one and split it, then hand half to the other."

Severus nodded and took one. The one he split was filled with a dark red filling, while James had a white chocolate filling. "How much sugar do you think is in these?" asked Severus as they traded halves.

"Too much," smiled James as he ate the red filling one first. Both of them frowned as they ate it.

"I know some people really like cherry and chocolate…"

"But I am not one of those people," finished James as they quickly ate the white chocolate one. He really liked this one too, but Severus seemed indifferent on it. "Clean up time!" announced James suddenly as soon as the cake was gone.

Severus gave James a confused look, but it quickly turned to start as James pushed him down onto the couch and kissed him. "Ow! Careful!" snapped Severus.

"Sorry," James quickly apologized as he moved to put less weight on Severus before leaning forward and kissing him again.

This time it went better as Severus sighed and opened his mouth so they could properly taste each other. James's mouth tried to move lower, but Severus stopped him. "James, I'm sorry. I want to. I really do, but… can we please just kiss? When my stomach tightens my whole body hurts."

"Of course, Love." whispered James as he moved back up and kissed Severus's nose. "How about we take a bath? No sex, but we can get cleaned up before I cover you in that stuff Clyde gave us."

"Rather have a shower," muttered Severus. "If I sit down in a hot tub I might fall asleep."

"Shower it is," smiled James as he got up and helped Severus to his feet. Severus groaned as he walked over to the bathroom, and James momentarily wondered if he should carry the other boy; however he decided against it. _He needs to move and work out some of that stiffness. He'll be sore tomorrow too, but I am going to have to make him dance again. Otherwise, he'll never do it again._

James got himself undressed and turned the shower on before helping Severus. His boyfriend didn't even want to raise his arms above his head. "Just hang on to me," instructed James as he helped Severus out of the clothes. "I rather you didn't fall over."

Severus made a little thankful hum as he wrapped an arm around James and steadied himself. James helped his boyfriend undress before standing under the hot water. Severus made the most relieved sigh James had ever heard as the water hit his back.

Letting out a series of happy sighs, Severus wrapped his arms around James and nestled his face against his neck. James moved so that he was also under the hot water, but a good portion of it was still hitting his boyfriend's back.

"Feel good?" asked James as he ran his hands up and down Severus's back and drew little circles.

Severus made a happy hum, "Yes." James knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, but having Severus pressed against him in the shower making such happy little whimpers was going to make things awkward fast. "Really James?" giggled Severus as he reached between them and started slowly stroking James's member.

"Do both together," groaned James as his grip on Severus's hips tightened and he started kissing his lover's neck.

"I can't," groaned Severus in slight pain. The sound made James stop kissing and loosen his grip a little. "I'm sorry," sighed Severus. "But my abdomen hurts so much that ever time I start getting turned on it hurts like hell and I lose it."

"I'm sorry, Love," whispered James.

"I can still get you off though," smiled Severus as he moved his head and kissed James's chin. "Can't have my boyfriend standing here with a raging hard on." James was about to protest, but Severus squeezed him before sliding to the floor.

"Babe. You don't have—" James's words were cut off as Severus wrapped his lips around the head and gave it a hard suck. Looking up at James, Severus pulled back and circled the head with his tongue a few times before licking from base to tip. James groaned as his boyfriend suddenly deep throated him as he raked his nails over James's ass.

"Fuck," moaned James as he tangled his fingers in Severus's hair and started thrusting. Severus relaxed his throat and let James move him as he picked up speed. Severus moaned as James moved in his mouth. Having James force himself down his throat was almost as good as choking to Severus.

"Fuck, coming," moaned James breathily as Severus tightened his throat slightly and sucked. James's movement stilled as he came. Severus swallowed around James a few times before slowly pulling back and letting the limp cock fall from his mouth. Suddenly, James pulled him up and kissed his fiercely.

Wrapping his arms around James's neck, Severus moaned into the kiss and let James lead. When he felt James relax a little, Severus pulled back and smiled at his boyfriend. "You have any idea how foul you are?"

"Maybe a little bit," admitted James. "Now let's get cleaned up. I'm sure you want to lie down again." Severus let out a long breath and nodded. He'd been able to chase off the pain for awhile, but it was being persistent.

They helped each other wash and dry before slipping on a pair of boxers, and brushing their teeth. Neither of them really wanted to wear clothes, but they liked the illusion of having some dignity if Clyde were to show up again.

When Severus was lying on his stomach, James went and got the little jar that they had been given. It smelled strongly medicinal but James couldn't place what they smell was exactly.

Whatever it was, it had a cold tingling sensation to it, and when James started putting it on Severus's back and neck the other boy moaned loudly. "Holy shit that feels good," whimpered Severus. "Don't stop." James nodded and tried his best to ignore the sounds his boyfriend was making as he rubbed up and down his lover's spine.

"Do you want some on your chest?" asked James trying to sound as neutral as he could.

"Just a little bit, what's already on your hands should be enough," whined Severus as he bent his knees instead of rolling over.

James had to lean over him to rub his chest and stomach. "You're doing this on purpose," whispered James.

"If I roll around I'll get it all over the bed," whimpered Severus as James rubbed his hands up and down his chest. "I'm sorry," moaned Severus as his body naturally tried to move with James. "That's enough. You should get off of me… before… I… I can't control myself."

"I'll forgive you this time," joked James as he leaned forward and kissed Severus's hair before getting off the bed. "I just hope you're feeling better tomorrow."

"Me too," groaned Severus as he let himself lay flat on his stomach again. "I want cuddles."

"Are we calling it cuddles now?" laughed James as he got his book before returning to the bed. He tossed a thin blanket over Severus so he could roll himself up and cuddle James without covering him with the balm.

"Intense penetrating cuddles," mumbled Severus as he impersonated a burrito. James rolled his eyes as he moved so that Severus could rest his head on his shoulder as he read. It wasn't long before the burrito was asleep and James was left considering just taking a nap as well.

 _I can always read tomorrow,_ decided James as he put his book to the side before rolling over to snuggle his lover.

AN

Guess who has a best friend who is working on opening her own cake shop… yeah it's me. I'm her Gluten Free consultant/ possible future GF cake maker.

Every single one of her boyfriends gets fat lol.

So I have decided to allow their time alone go slow because there will be a lot of time jumps once they are in school, (well it won't be going day by day kind of deal).

Side note- It's Tiger Balm. Shit's awesome, but you really don't want to touch anywhere too sensitive after applying it, 'cause you can't just wash the shit off.

Also big thank you to everyone that reviews! You guys keep this going I love you!

My tumblr- Lennydark


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _Day 37_

 _Severus is feeling a lot better today and is dancing again. He didn't want to, but I made him do yoga with me and then start dancing. He now has a yoga set after his dancing so that he isn't in as much pain the next day._

 _He'll still be in pain, but it won't be as bad. I told him it is something he is going to have to start getting used. Getting your muscles used to exercising takes time. He just has to get over that initial pain then it will be easier, (he compared it to black magic after I said this and I ended up hitting him with a pillow)._

 _The cakes that Peter gave us yesterday were awesome. I even remembered to reply and so did Severus. My order was Strawberry, white chocolate, spice cake, cream pie, and the cherry filling one is last, but that is being nice because it was gross._

 _Severus ranked his spice cake, strawberry, cream pie, white chocolate, and cherry chocolate. Turns out, he isn't a huge fan of chocolate. He insists he doesn't mind it, but he clearly likes fruity or caramel things over chocolate. I'll have to remember that when I get out of here and get him treats._

James put his journal away and glanced over at Severus. He had finished up the main part of his dancing and was doing his cool down yoga. James couldn't help but watch with interest as he did his best to squish the urge to walk over and slap his boyfriend on the ass.

Severus had made it clear that if James interrupted him in such a manner that he wouldn't be doing yoga or dancing in his presence, an effective ultimatum to keep his boyfriend in check. In reality, Severus didn't mind being interrupted in such a manner, but he did want to get better at dancing, but he wouldn't if James made it a habit of interrupting him.

James did his best to look like he was reading his book on the couch, but Severus knew he wasn't reading. "Stop looking at my ass and look at your book," grunted Severus as he transitioned downward dog to a plank position.

"I'm not looking," tried James as he lifted the book over his face.

"Says the guy who hasn't turned a page in over a minute," muttered Severus as he went back to downward dog."

"Aren't you supposed to be breathing in and out slowly as you do that?" asked James as he peaked over his book.

"Fuck… you… dickwad," grunted Severus as he tried to hold plank but just ended up dropping to the floor and groaning.

"Love you, Cupcake," sang James.

"Eat shit you sprinkle fart."

James couldn't help but laugh. "Are you just putting random words together and hoping it sounds like an insult."

"Yes, and it is working," groaned Severus as he got up and stood up and swung his arms around. "I hunger!"

"Clyde should be here soon," said James as he used all of his willpower to keep a straight face.

"But I want food now," whined Severus as he finished the last few stretches before plopping down on top of James. James groaned slightly but let his free hand rest on Severus's back.

"You'll live," smiled James as he rubbed up and down his boyfriend's back. Severus made a happy little purr sound as he nuzzled James's chest. "Careful," warned James as he gently took a piece of Severus's hair and tugged. "You might not get lunch on time if you keep that up."

"No fun," sighed Severus as he sat still on James.

True to James's prediction, Clyde appeared only a few minutes later with their lunch. This lunch was heartier than the soup and fruit they usually got. This time there was grilled chicken, tomato soup, salad, chips, and a toasted cheese sandwich.

"Dear god. I'm not that hungry," muttered James when he saw amount of food they had each been given.

"I am," said Severus as he sat up and started eating.

The house elf nodded towards Severus. "The Headmaster wants to make sure he is eating enough with how much he is moving. He has asked me to increase Mr. Snape's protein. I did the same for Mr. Potter so that it would be even."

James gave the little elf a strained smile. "You can just leave my meals as they were. I don't move as much as Severus does, so I don't need to be eating extra. The elf nodded, handed James his letter, and left the two alone.

James looked at the single letter in slight shock. He had expected more then just a letter from Sirius. "You forgot to reply to Remus yesterday," said Severus between bites.

"Oh right," muttered James as he opened Sirius letter. "I'll have to write him one today." Severus just nodded and kept eating. Clearly more interested in his food than James.

 _James_

 _Well I feel like the biggest pile of shit right now. I want to hug him now. Can I hug him when I see him?_

 _Makes me wish I could go have a "talk" with his parents. Holy shit no one should put their kid through that._

 _And just like that I feel like garbage for everything I have ever said to him. I mean I know we sometimes took it too far, but we were adversaries yah know. That is what you do against your enemy!_

 _Though guess he really isn't an enemy anymore and I need to stop thinking that he is. Okay I will write a proper apology letter to Severus… I have no idea what it is going to say, but I am going to try… give me a few days. I really have no idea what I am going to say._

 _Sirius_

"Sirius is being surprisingly mature," said James thoughtfully as he handed the letter to Severus. "You going to let him give you a hug?"

"If that is all he wants and you are okay with it, and present. Then yes," nodded Severus as he set the letter down so he could read and eat at the same time. James nodded as he picked up a few pieces of paper and started writing his replies

 _Sirius_

 _I am actually a little surprised at how mature you are being with this. However if I can't go and "talk" with his parents then neither can you. Sev said no. He is worried I'll get arrested, (and I probably would so it is a good call)._

 _Just so long as you understand what is going on and are willing to work with him it is fine with me. I don't expect you two to become instant friends, but at the very least try. He had promised to try too, but you know how it can be when you have had trauma._

 _Also, he said you can have a hug if that is all you were going to do, but I wouldn't surprise him with it if I were you._

 _James_

 _Remus_

 _He seems to be sincere at least, and summer isn't much of a worry, but I am a little worried about school._

 _I have gotten so used to sleeping with Severus, (not just talking about sex here). I just can't imagine not having him in the bed with me. The idea of sleeping alone is actually legitimately scary. Like my heart speeds up, when I think about it and I need to give Severus a hug or kiss to ground myself._

 _Severus is just refusing to think about it since he doesn't want to deal with it, but it is the same for him. We're both worried about school, but not for the reason that most students are._

 _James_

Satisfied with his reply, James folded the letters up and started on his lunch. Severus had eaten everything that he had been given and was now relaxing. James shook his head in disbelief, _how could someone so small eat so much?_ In the end, James was only able to eat half the chicken, the soup, and the sandwich. He didn't like the salad and left it alone.

When he was finished, he noticed that Severus had started reading. He was actually a little surprised since the other teen hadn't been reading lately. "Finally started reading again I see," smiled James as he moved so his head was laying in his boyfriend's lap.

"Well I finished Game of Thrones and I just couldn't start the second right away," answered Severus not looking away from his book. "It was a heavy read and I needed a little time to think about everything."

James just made a thoughtful humming sound, as he got comfortable. He hadn't had that problem with the Dresden Files but that didn't mean anything. James admitted that every now and then, he would have to stop in the middle of the book and take a few seconds to think, but he couldn't imagine stopping for several days to think things over. _Maybe I'll understand when I start reading that series,_ thought James.

He hadn't brought his book with him when he moved, and James was wondering if he could pick it up with his toes so that he wouldn't have to get up. Seeming to sense the thought, Severus gently flicked his nose. "Just sit up and get it. It's not like I won't be here when you lay back down."

"I never know with you," muttered James as he sat up, grabbed his book, and lay down quickly before Severus got the idea to move just to spite him. Luckily, for James, Severus didn't move and instead just smiled as his boyfriend got comfortable again.

When he was situated, James sighed and started reading. He was happy, everything was warm and fuzzy and when he glanced up to see Severus smiling too, James knew he wasn't the only one feeling so elated. "We're hopeless," muttered James looking back at his book.

"I know," agreed Severus as he played with James's hair. "I just can't make myself care very much."

"Neither can I."

Surprisingly, the pair simply read and cuddled through the whole day; both just happy to have the other one close. The realization that they hadn't even kissed much that day didn't even dawn on James until after their 'lights out' time. Though the room wasn't dark, as James had turned on one of the bedside lamps so he could finish his book. He'd only had two chapters to go and it would have been annoying to simply stop.

"Good book?" asked Severus when James sighed and put the finished book down.

"Of course." smiled James as he laid flat on the bed and stretched. "I'll need to ask Clyde for the next few. That was number eleven."

Severus just blinked at him for a few seconds. "How many of them are there?"

"Fifteen? I think. Clyde said the series wasn't done yet. I'll have to read the other series by the same author. Clyde said that one was done."

"Finished series are easier," agreed Severus. The two were quiet for a moment, but James made a confused hum when he felt the bed shift. "Hey, James?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Can you lie in the middle of the bed?"

"Why?" asked James slyly.

"I want to try something," whispered Severus suggestively as he leaned forward and nibbled James's ear. "Please, Lovey."

James ghosted his lips over Severus's. "Would it be better if I was naked?" Severus nodded before giving James a teasing peck on the lips. Curious about what his lover was planning, James got up, stripped, and laid down dead center of the bed.

"Let's play a game," smiled Severus suggestively. "You lay still, don't move, and don't come until I say." James felt one of the silk ropes tightened around his wrist

"Do I need a safe word?" teased James as his other wrist was tied up as well.

"I doubt you'll need one," laughed Severus as he pulled up the two ropes at the end of the bed and tied James's legs down. "But you can choose one if you wish," smiled Severus as James tried to bend his knees but couldn't.

"Can't really move here, Love," noted James when he realized he couldn't get the leverage to roll his hips.

"That's the point," teased Severus as he started to undress. "You're job is to lay there and look pretty."

"I feel like that is your job." Severus rolled his eyes before turning to grab lube and condoms and put them on the bed near James.

Having everything he needed, Severus climbed up onto the bed and straddled James, but made sure not to touch him. Severus leaned forward and placed one of his hands by James's head, still making sure not to actually touch him. "If you can't take it anymore, say **red**. You say that and I stop and untie you. Okay, Lovey?"

James felt his heart speed up so much he couldn't even speak. Instead, he just nodded as he felt himself growing hard. Severus seemed content with this answer as he picked up the lube and leaned back so he was on his knees.

James watched intensely as his boyfriend poured a generous amount of lube in his hand before capping the bottle and tossing it to the floor. Severus smiled seductively at James as he bit his lip and leaned forward again.

Still refusing to touch James, Severus reached back and slipped his fingers into himself. Severus's eyes fluttered shut as he gasped. James let out a loud involuntary whimper. He wanted to touch; he wanted to feel his lover against him but all he had was the feeling of the bed moving and Severus's breath on his face.

"James," moaned Severus as he continued to fuck himself on his fingers. "Fuck me harder!" James tried to lean forward and kiss him, but Severus pulled away and sat up on his knees again. "I need you, James." Severus ran his free hand down his chest before resting on his own hard member. "Need you to fuck me."

"Fucking untie me and I will!" moaned James as he tried to buck up. He was so close he could feel the warmth coming from his lover's thighs, but he couldn't reach no matter how hard he tried. Severus's hands picked up speed, seemingly ignorant that James was even under him as he moaned shamelessly.

Suddenly, James felt Severus's hot cum hit his chest and stomach. The feeling was so shocking, that James almost came as well. _Fuck, you can do this,_ James mentally groaned as he took a few deep breaths in through his nose.

Severus let out a soft whimper as he removed his fingers and leaned forward again. James was expecting more teasing, but instead he got the most aggressive kiss he'd ever received. Severus raked his fingers through James's hair and down the back of his neck as he bit and sucked on his boyfriend's tongue.

James moaned as he tried to keep his head semi-clear as Severus's drug his fingernails over the sides of James's neck. He didn't choke James, but he did put enough pressure on his neck to show James he could if he wanted to. Just the thought that he had no ability to stop Severus from choking him made James moan into the heated kiss.

Slowly, Severus pulled away as he lightly rubbed his still leaking cock against James's abdomen. "You ready to fuck me baby?" asked Severus breathily.

"You are so lucky I am tied down right now," growled James. "I would fuck you into next week."

Severus made a pleased little moan as he grabbed the condom and slid down James's body. "Don't come to fast," smiled Severus as he gave the base of James's dick a gentle squeeze. "I want you to keep that promise." James couldn't stop the possessive growl that left him as Severus slowly put the condom on James.

Once it was in place, Severus crawled back up James and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You should be happy. You're the first person I am dancing for." James just looked up at his lover in confusion as Severus leaned back, took James's dick in one hand and guided the head to his hole.

James's eyes closed as he let out a relieved moan as when felt the tip push past the tight ring of muscle. However, the sweet tight heat stopped at the head. Groaning in frustration, James looked at his lover.

Seeing that James was looking at him again, Severus smiled as he rolled his stomach and hips as he slid down a little further. Stopping before he even made it halfway down James's cock, Severus tightened up momentarily before rolling up again and then sliding all the way to the base.

Both let out moans as Severus slowly worked his way back up; running his hands up and down his own body as he did. He continued this tortuously slow dance up and down James's shaft. "Fuck!" cried James in frustration as he threw his head against a pillow. "Fuck, Sev. Let me come babe. I can't keep… fuck!"

"Come inside me," gasped Severus as he abandoned his dancing for letting his own weight pull him down against James. He picked up speed as fast as his body would let, and only stopped when he felt a sudden heat inside of him.

Moaning, Severus stilled. James was wearing a condom, but he could still feel it when his boyfriend had come. Not wanting James out of him right away, Severus let himself rest on James as he leaned back and untied his feet.

James didn't even seem to notice as he laid on the bed panting. _Guess there is no second orgasm in my future,_ thought Severus as he looked down at his own half-hard member. _Oh well it will go down soon._ Severus mentally shrugged as he carefully leaned forward and let James slip out of him.

Repressing the little shudder, Severus crawled up James and untied his wrists. Once his wrist was free, James lazily reached down, tugged the condom off, and threw it towards the trash.

"How you feeling, Lovey?" asked Severus as he gently kissed James's temple. "Not to hard on you was it?"

James smiled as he slowly sat up on his elbow and wrapped his other arm around Severus's waist. "Not at all, Love," whispered James before kissing him.

Severus let out a happy sigh as they kissed lazily. Suddenly the kiss broke, and Severus found himself face down on the bed with James forcing his knees apart. "You have any idea how hard I'm going to fuck you," grunted James as he tore open a new condom.

"I can't seem to remember," gasped Severus happily as James pulled his cheeks apart and slid his cock between them.

"Oh you're going to remember really fucking fast."

AN/

You know that sex scene was the one I actually wanted to write the whole fucking time.

Sorry it was a little shorter this time. Hopefully it being a day early will make up for that. (I was in a bit of a hurry since I have a lot of editing to do one of my personal stories).

My tumblr - lennydark


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _Day 38_

 _Ever felt bad, but at the same time didn't feel bad at all? I feel like that right now. A small part of me feels bad because Sev is now stuck in bed, but he is so blissed out and I had so much fun putting him there I don't feel as bad._

 _I can't do much today either honestly. Again, don't care very much, cause I get to roll around on the bed with Sev._

"Are you done yet?" asked Severus. James had been using his back as a table as he wrote in his journal.

James made a humming sound as he nodded to himself and put the book away. "Yeah, I guess so. My entries are never very long anyway."

Severus made a small hum before rolling over to look up at James and raising his hands up to rest on James's shoulders. "Kiss?" asked Severus as he lightly pressed down on James's back.

"Just kisses," smiled James as laid down on top of his boyfriend and kissed him. The kiss was soft and sweet, but didn't last long. Both of the boys were tired and quickly went back to snuggling.

The two would have stayed like this for longer, but their house elf decided to interrupt with lunch. Normally he would have just quietly set it on the table, but neither of the teens had eaten breakfast. "Sirs, I don't wish to interrupt, but please eat."

"Okay," sighed James as he got up and pulled Severus up with him.

"I don't wanna," groaned Severus as he clung to James and tried to pull him back down.

"But we gotta," mimicked James as he untangled himself and got off the bed. Severus pouted but let James pull him out of the bed. "You need to at least stretch too."

"Alright," sighed Severus in a defeated tone as he got up and stretched.

Clyde gave James a nod, set their letters down, and left. James let out a sleepy groan of his own as he stretched his arms and tried to wake up. As he was walking around, he noticed something about their trashcan. Namely that when he had been throwing condoms at it that most had missed.

Grimacing, James knelt down and started picking them up and putting them in the trash. As he did this he noticed a rather alarming detail. "Uh, hey, babe we might have a problem."

"What?" asked Severus from the floor as he stretched his legs.

"One of these is broken," explained James as he held up the condom.

Severus didn't seem concerned and just shrugged. "You were tearing the packages open with your teeth. I'm not surprised, and with how you tore them off you might have torn it then too."

"You don't seem very concerned," noted James as he dropped the destroyed condom in the trash.

Severus was quiet for a second before groaning and standing up from his stretch. "Look James I honestly don't care. I am not taking that damn potion again it makes me sick, and I remember the sex ed class. I know Pomfrey made it sound like, 'one time and bam pregnant' but it really doesn't work like that. Not for two men anyway. There are couples that try for years to do it naturally and it never happens."

"So what you're saying is I don't have to wear condoms anymore," chuckled James as he wrapped an arm around Severus's waist.

Severus made an uncomfortable hum. "Well, how about in the bed or on the couch you have to wear them. Clean up is easier." James nodded, he could understand that. Severus leaned up and kissed the bottom of James's chin, "But when we're in the shower, or bath maybe skip the condom."

James let his hands rest on Severus's ass as he squeezed gently. "If I get you pregnant Dumbledore is going to be pissed."

Severus rolled his eyes. "And when I don't at the end of the year we can say, 'ha ha I knew you were worried for nothing.' There is literally a one in twenty thousand chance of me getting pregnant naturally without my body changing."

"Yeah that was one thing I wasn't getting," said James thoughtfully.

"Right!" exclaimed Severus as he pulled away to eat his lunch. "It is a simple enough. Male consistently takes female roll in sex. Magic changes part of the body to match. Male gets pregnant. I mean magic can skip the middle step, but I have only heard of that happening, like, four times!"

"So unless you spontaneously get a vagina, don't worry?" laughed James as he went and took his own seat on the couch. He was more interested in his letters than in the food.

"I don't think it is spontaneous, but yes," nodded Severus. "I don't think we have to worry about anything. The only way I'm getting pregnant is if I take the potion to speed up the change and take a fertility potion."

"Would you?" asked James suddenly without looking up from his unopened letters. "Take the potions I mean."

Severus blushed and looked away before answering. "I… I don't see why not. I mean if we are still together after we graduate, and you really want a baby. Then we can decide if we are ready for a baby, okay." Severus paused and let out a small laugh. "My family would give me so much shit if I got pregnant out of wedlock."

James leaned over and gently made Severus look at him before giving him a quick kiss. "Mine too. Don't worry, Love. I wasn't pressuring you to have kids right away. I was just wondering if you would be willing to have them."

Severus smiled and got another kiss before James pulled away. The two of them were smiling and couldn't seem to stop. Knowing he needed to do something besides sit there smiling like an idiot, James opened his letter from Remus.

 _James_

 _Holy shit you have it bad. I thought you two were just getting sexual tension out; (I know you said you were dating, but all the people you have 'dated' were just a chance to get laid)._

 _So on a scale to of 1 to 10 how serious are you about staying with Severus?_

 _1 = I just want sex._

 _10 = marriage_

 _Take your time in answering that._

 _Remus_

Not bothering to wait to write a reply, James picked up a piece of paper and a pen.

 _Remus_

 _10_

 _If we are still together when we graduate, I am going to propose. Don't tell him or Lily!_

 _James_

James quickly folded it up so Severus wouldn't see it. They hadn't directly talked about marriage, but James felt that they had said enough to suggest that Severus would say yes if he asked. However even James knew they were moving fast. _Graduation is a good time to ask. If we can make it through the school year and are still together we can make it through anything,_ decided James as he picked up Sirius's letter.

 _James_

 _Hey I can be mature about stuff. Especially serious stuff, (lol)._

 _But no really I will try and be good as long as he is too._

 _What did you write to Remus anyway. 'Cause before he has been kind of indifferent about you saying you and Severus were having sex, (like he was with most of your past girlfriends) but now he is all wondering if you two are actually going to stay together through school._

 _What is going on!_

 _Sirius_

 _Sirius_

 _I give you permission to look at the letter I sent to Remus as long as you promise to keep it quiet between the two of you._

 _James_

As James was folding the letter up, he glanced at Severus "I haven't seen you write to Lily in a while. Why did the two of you stop writing back and forth?"

"She is on vacation with her family. We agreed to talk more when school starts up," explained Severus before getting up and going into his dance warm ups. He had been waiting for a few minutes after he ate to start dancing.

"Oh, okay," muttered James as he watched his lover.

"Eat your lunch, you pervert," smiled Severus as he continued his warm up.

"One of these days I am just going to walk up to you in the middle of your routine and fuck you," grumbled James as he picked up his plate.

"As enjoyable as that would be. Not today," answered Severus now focusing more on what he was doing than on James. "Last night was amazing, but I don't think my ass can take that every night."

"I don't think I can take that every night," added James. "Not even sure I can get it up right now."

"No?" A mischievous smile appeared on Severus's face.

"Keep dancing and we'll find out." Severus rolled his eyes and went back to focusing on his steps. He was slowly learning to walk and move his hips in rhythm, but he couldn't do it for long without getting out a sync. It took all of his concentration, and soon Severus was completely ignoring what James was doing on the couch.

James thought about reading again, but he just didn't feel like reading. Instead, he started looking through the other origami books that Clyde had brought him. One of them was a book on how to do flowers.

After looking through the book he found a 'rose' that looked relatively easy to do. With his plan forming, James went to work, he only had a little under two hours before Severus noticed what he was doing.

When Severus got off the floor after his cool down stretches and looked at the couch he realized that James wasn't in the room with him. Confused, Severus started looking around when he noticed that the floor had a trail of paper flowers leading to the bathroom. "Oh my god, that dork," whispered Severus as he walked towards the bathroom, making sure not to step on any of the flowers.

Upon opening the door, Severus was greeted with a trail of paper flowers that led up to the bath. James had moved candles around the bath and lit them before turning the main lights off. It was incredibly cheesy, but he couldn't stop looking at all the candle light reflections off the water. James had filled the tub without bubbles so it was just a calm pool.

Severus glanced around the dark room, but he didn't see James. He was about to call out for him, but a pair of hands suddenly rested on his hips. Calming instantly, Severus leaned back against his boyfriend's chest. "You ready for a nice relaxing bath?" asked James as he rested his chin on the top of Severus's head.

"That does sound nice," purred Severus as he felt James pushing his pants down. Severus let out a sigh as James gave his thigh a gentle squeeze before pushing the cloth down his legs.

Severus stepped out of the garments once they hit the floor and kicked them off to the side. "Raise your hands up, Love." instructed James. Severus did as he was told and his shirt was pulled over his head and tossed on the floor with his pants.

Without his clothes, Severus realized he wasn't the only one that was naked, and James was obviously happy about it. "What happened to not being able to get it up?" joked Severus as he turned to smile at James.

"That was before," whispered James as he kissed Severus's ear. "God you're beautiful in candle light." Severus didn't know how to reply as James led him over to the bath and slipped in.

Severus noticed that James shuddered slightly when he got into the water, but soon found out why as he slid in. "Oh that's a bit colder than I was expecting," muttered Severus as he slid in the rest of the way. The water was cool, but not cold. It reminded Severus of a public pools temperature. It actually felt nice to him after he had gotten all sweaty from dancing.

"You got dizzy last time because it was too hot," reminded James as he sat down. The water stopped just before his neck.

Severus made a happy hum as he went over to James and sat in his lap. He looked up at James and smiled. "Candle light really does change how you look at someone," whispered Severus as he ran a hand down the side of James's face. "You're so handsome like this."

James rested his hand over Severus's before leaning forward and kissing him. Severus made a surprised gasp, but let out a happy sigh as he opened his mouth and let James deepen the kiss.

Severus gasped as he felt James's hands slip down and grope his ass. He moved to sitting up on his knees, so he could pull away from James slightly. "Careful, Lovey. I'm still sensitive."

"I'll be gentle," whispered James as his mouth went lower and he bit down on one of Severus's now exposed nipples.

All thoughts of scolding his boyfriend left as, Severus's back arched. "James," cried Severus as his head fell back. James smiled before biting down a little harder and rolling the bud between his teeth. Severus's cries grew louder and he almost didn't notice when James slipped up inside him. "You pervert," whimpered Severus as James went to the other nipple just as he slipped in a second finger and started stretching his boyfriend.

"Say **red** if you can't take it anymore," instructed James before he went back to abusing his current obsession.

Severus nodded and spread his knees a little wider. "Need lube, James. Please. It's a little rough."

James nodded and slipped his fingers out as he moved himself and Severus over to the side of the bath where he had put a bottle of lube. "Stand up for a second. It will wash away in water so we'll just use it to get started."

Severus nodded as he stood up and leaned over the side of the bath so that James could prep him. Resting his head on the stone, a shiver went up Severus's spine as he felt James filled the dip in his lower back with lube. James traced his fingers through the small pool before working between Severus cheeks.

The sensation making Severus wiggle his hips slightly. "Don't move," whispered James as rested his free hand on his boyfriend's back. Severus whimpered as he felt James run his fingers through the puddle again before pushing into his lover.

"Gentle," whimpered Severus. He was still sensitive from the night before, but it also felt good enough that he didn't want it to stop.

"It's okay, baby. I got you." James sudden bent and twisted his finger hitting his lover's prostate. Severus's head snapped back in a silent scream as he came. "That's it, Love." James's hand slid up his lovers back and squeezed the back of his neck.

Severus couldn't do anything but let out a small whimper as he slumped forward, limp. Slowly, James pulled his fingers out and used the rest of the lube on Severus's back to cover his cock.

Knowing what was about to happen, Severus let out a small whine before rolling over onto his back. "I want to hold you." Severus lifted his arms up weakly as he looked up at his lover.

James wrapped an arm around Severus's waist and lifted him up slightly before pushing in. Severus gasped and wrapped his legs around James's waist as he was lifted up. Slowly, James moved back and sat back down in the water as Severus clung to him.

"You okay, Love?" whispered James breathily as he ran his hands up and down his boyfriend's back. He could feel Severus constantly tensing and relaxing as he adjusted to James being inside him.

"Just give me a minute," moaned Severus before he lightly brushed his lips against. James's. James nipped Severus's lip and tugged on it before slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Severus's hands found their way to James's hair as his body relaxed. When James felt Severus's legs release the death grip on his waist and start spreading again, he slowly started to thrust upwards.

Severus broke their kiss and let out a series of involuntary moans. "Make more noise, baby," James whispered in Severus's ear before biting his neck. There was a brief strangled pause before Severus's volume increased.

"Fuck, that's hot," grunted James as he gripped Severus's ass and started lifting him up and down. Severus tried to say something, but all that came out were tight moans as James continued biting all over his neck. The force and speed James was lifting and pushing Severus down increased before he was slammed down and held in place.

James let out a shuddering moan as he filled Severus with his seed. A small shiver also ran through Severus as the hot cum filled him. It felt drastically different without the condom, but it felt better to Severus.

Reaching between them, James rubbed his hand up and down Severus's flaccid cock. "You wanna come again baby?"

Severus shook his head. "I might faint, and I'm not up anyway. Just hold me." James nodded before nuzzling his lover's bruised neck.

The nuzzles turned into lazy kisses as the pair enjoyed the closeness. Neither of them were sure how long they stayed like this, but James eventually pulled away. "I can't feel my ass."

"You can't feel **your** ass?" laughed Severus.

"Yeah it's asleep," smiled James.

Severus let out a little sigh as he pouted. "I guess we should get out then. I'm getting all wrinkly anyway."

James smiled and gave Severus one last peck on the nose before slowly lifting him up and off. Severus tensed and let out a small cry of pain as James slipped out of him. "You okay?" asked James a little worried. That had been the first sound of the evening that sounded truly hurt.

Severus bit his lip as he did a combination of a shrug and a headshake. "It just burned a bit when you pulled out. I'm okay."

James didn't look like he believed his lover as he moved back to the edge of the bath. "Hang on to the edge and spread your legs," instructed James.

Severus hesitated, but eventually did as he was told. Once he was clinging to the rim, James gently held one of Severus's thighs with one hand and with his other hand pushed two fingers back up inside his boyfriend.

"James! Please it hurts!"

James paused to rub his lover's thigh. "Just cleaning you out, Love. I am cleaning you out and checking something." Severus let out a whimpering cry as his eyes started to gloss with tears. James felt horrible as he started moving his fingers again and pushing a bit of water up inside Severus.

"That's it, breath. Now push the water out." As Severus pushed, James saw what he was looking for. His cum was mixed with blood, not a lot, but enough that it was visible in the water. James internally swore as he finished cleaning his boyfriend up.

Once he was done, James helped Severus out of the bathe and wrapped him in a towel. "You tore a little bit. It's not bad, but that is definitely why you're feeling pain right now."

Severus gave James an annoyed look before it fell and he sighed. "Can we take a break tomorrow? It feels so good when you get started, but I really need a break Lovey. If you can't control yourself tomorrow, at least just fuck my mouth."

"I'll be good tomorrow," insisted James as he lifted Severus up bridal style and carried him to their bed. "I won't do anything unless you want to, and even then, we won't do penetration."

"If you don't hold to that I am tying you down and fucking you in the ass," grumbled Severus as he was set down on the bed. James didn't say anything as he refused to look at Severus directly. Severus gave him a puzzled look before he asked, "Do you want me to do that?"

James let out an indifferent sound as he shrugged and nodded slightly. "I'm a little curious. I mean. Holy shit you like it a lot. Just kind of wondering."

Severus let out a snort before rolling onto his stomach. "If you want we can try it, but you might be in for a rather rude surprise."

"What do you mean?" asked James as he sat on the bed and rubbed Severus's back.

Severus let out a happy sight at the contact. "I mean the first time is so weird that it's hard to enjoy. Then there is often a bit of pain after when you first start. It gets better as you keep doing it, but as you can see it is far form painless. I enjoy it because I like a bit of pain during sex."

"So you don't think I'll like it," translated James.

Severus nodded but also shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Hey, but if you want to try we can sometimes. Hell you might like it, and if you do a three-way with Sirius is more possible." James gave Severus a shocked look as Severus turned his head to give James a sly smile. "You wouldn't have to worry about him fucking me if he is fucking you while you fuck me."

"You're horrible," muttered James as he gave Severus a light tap on the ass. "I don't know if I could have sex with Sirius." James paused as he imagined laying on a bed with Sirius on top of him like he did to Severus. James shuddered and shook the thought from his head. "No, no, that's weird. No."

Severus giggled. "What about you doing him? Could you do that?"

"If he was on his hands and knees maybe," said James as he thought about it. "Would still be weird though. I rather be on top of you." Severus made a pleased hum as James went back to rubbing his back.

James was about to lay down next to his lover, when Clyde suddenly appeared with their dinner. "I have dinner for you sirs," squeaked the little elf.

"Thank you," answered both boys.

"Is there anything I can get you?" asked the elf.

James nodded, "Yeah do you think you can get some healing balm or something. Sev tore a little while we… you know." The elf nodded before leaving the room, only to return less than two minutes later with a small jar.

"You only need a little bit," explained Clyde as the jar floated over to James. "Again it isn't magic, but it will help the healing process. Mr. Snape will be fine by morning. "

James nodded his thanks and the little elf left. As soon as he was gone, James opened the jar and got a generous amount on his finger. "God damn it James," whimpered Severus as he felt his cheeks being pulled apart.

"This is just an ointment. Not trying to be sexy," said James as he rubbed a little of the ointment around the outside of Severus's hole before pushing his fingers inside. Severus was still so loose that they slipped in easily.

"Feels like you're shoving Vaseline up my ass. Fuck this is weird," grunted Severus. James didn't say anything as he continued coating Severus's insides with the ointment. However, he did glance at the jar and see that it did in fact have the word, 'Vaseline' on the side of it.

"Oh my god," shuddered Severus. "Okay you're fucking done. Seriously, James. This is making my stomach roll. I'm going to throw up."

James pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on the towel Severus had been using. "Was it really that bad?" asked James before giving Severus's shoulder a kiss.

"When we have sex and use lube, it is slippery and watery and everything just slides around better. That shit was thick and goopy and just felt like wrong, and the fact that I can still feel it doesn't help."

"I just need to make sure not to tear you again," noted James as he took the soiled towel away and put it in the cloths hamper they had in the bathroom.

"Are you hungry?" asked James as he returned from the bathroom. Severus shook his head, but James got the two plates from the table anyway. "It's spaghetti and garlic bread," encouraged James as he sat down.

Slowly, Severus sat up and took his plate. "You're so lucky I love you."

"I know."

AN/

I have had a busy week, I got a book published on paperback, got my author pages up on Facebook. I have been going none stop since last Monday.

So if you have a FB and wanna help me out there are links on my tumblr.

First Krit Chandler is the name I use for my young adult books. They don't have much romance in them when it does show up it is vague and not the focus.

Lenore Darcy is the name I use for my Dark Romances, (the only one up right now has non-con and rape) BUT I am working on another series that will be published under Lenore Darcy that is less horrible and is more of a normal relationship, but that is off in the future, (happening within the next year).

So, basically it comes down to this

Krit = Fantasy, Military, Revolution

Lenore= Homo Erotica, BDSM, S&M, (and eventually some Fantasy that feature gay couples).

Thank you for reading and I hope you guys continue to stick around.

Tumblr- Lennydark

ps- Please always use condoms our boys here are about as sharp as marbles.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _Day 39_

 _10 Days. We have 10 days left in here. I don't feel like that is enough time. I don't want to go back to school. Can I just graduate from here?_

 _I'm being stupid, I know. It is just the ever growing anxiety of leaving out little snuggle island. I don't know why I am so worried. It's not like with muggles where two guys together is forbidden or anything. Our relationship is perfectly acceptable._

 _I guess I am more worried about how Severus will be treated. I'm fine. I've always been popular, but Severus has always been a punching bag. It will be fine I will keep him safe._

…

 _Okay that isn't all I have been worried about, okay not really worried about, but just have been thinking about._

 _I was thinking back to when we started having sex and I just realized that Severus was really… knowledgeable. More so than he should have been if he was a virgin anyway._

 _I know he and Lily have done a few things, but second base isn't sex. Just kind of wondering if he has done more than I know is all. I mean I can't be mad at him for it since I have had a decent number of partners, but for some reason I can't not be a little jealous, (even if I know it is irrational)._

 _I should talk to him about it._

James set his journal down and put it on the nightstand before rolling over and throwing an arm over Severus. The other teen was laying on his stomach with his face turned away from James. He was awake but just barely. Severus and James decided against yoga and dancing that morning and instead decided to say in bed and relax.

Severus made a soft hum when he felt James's arm hug him. "You feeling okay?" asked James as he snuggled closer and rested his chin on Severus's back.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore is all," answered Severus. James started rubbing his lover's lower back and earned a happy sigh for his efforts.

They sat quietly for a few moments before James broke the silence again. "You know we only have ten days left in here."

James could feel Severus tense as he slowly moved his head to look at James. "Ten days? Is that really all that is left?"

James nodded and kissed Severus's hair. "Yeah, our time here is almost up." Severus looked about as thrilled as James felt. "We'll get through it," reassured James as he nuzzled Severus.

Severus moved so he was sitting up and facing his boyfriend. He gave him a tight smile before leaning in and giving James a quick kiss. "Thank you. I know we will. I am just a worrier."

James nodded as he moved into a cross-legged position so that he wasn't making his arm go numb as he continued to play with Severus's hair. Severus slowly matched the sitting position so that their knees were touching. Severus and James lazily played with each other's hands. Occasionally, James would reach up and touch Severus's face or hair. The touching wasn't sexual, just comforting.

They sat quietly for a few minutes before James let out a sigh. "What is wrong?" asked Severus, noticing that James was being a little bit distant.

"I just had an odd thought is all," answered James.

"Okay," said Severus slowly as he looked up at James.

James ran his thumb across Severus's lip. "You really love sex."

"Yeah," smiled Severus as he opened his mouth and gently bit James's thumb.

"You got used to taking my cock a lot faster than most males would, and you knew a lot more about sex than your average virgin." James didn't sound accusing, just curious, but he did feel Severus tense slightly.

Severus gave James's thumb one last bite before pulling his head back a little. "I never said I was a virgin, Lovey. You weren't one either."

"Yeah, but, everyone knew I wasn't a virgin," smiled James as he tugged on Severus's hair. "Everyone thought you were a wet blanket."

The smile Severus gave James instantly question his own statement. "How many people have you had sex with, counting me?"

James looked up at the ceiling and made a humming sound. "Nine? No ten. Yeah Ten, but you're the only guy. What about you?"

"I'm almost fifty, fifty on the genders of my partners. I've had sex with seven males, counting you, and five females," answered Severus as he moved to plop his head down in James's lap. "I was never serious with any of them. Kind of like what you were doing. I saw something I wanted, I had sex with it, I left. Not that uncommon for people here."

"All one time deals?" James did his best to sound causal, but he truly didn't want anyone touching Severus more than once, even if things were already past and done.

Severus gave him an uncommitted shrug. "Well, no, I mean. The girls I fucked, yeah, but most of the guys I did more than once. I had sex with Mulciber the most, he figured out what I liked. He was really good at…" James's expression became annoyed, and made Severus pause.

Giving James an awkward smile, Severus continued, "Avery and Evan also got me more than once, but I always topped them, so I didn't have as much fun." James had a hard time imagining Severus topping anyone and it clearly showed on his face.

Severus let out an annoyed sigh as he got back up, and loosely rested his forearms on James's shoulders. "Listen, Lovey I am loyal to you. Don't worry. The guys I banged were all guys in my dorm. It was kind of a weird situation, and was filled with way more drama than it was worth."

"What do you mean?" asked James as he rested his hands on Severus's hips.

"No judging?" asked Severus.

"No judging," repeated James. "As you know I can't really be mad at you for your past partners as long as you're loyal to me now, and I feel like we need t be open to each other about this. I just don't want any surprises when we start school again."

Severus nodded but he still looked a little nervous. "In the Slytherin dorms having sex with your dorm-mates is really common."

"Well some casual experimental touches are common in all of the dorms," shrugged James.

"Not mutual touches James. I'm talking about full blown sex. I lost my virginity when I was thirteen to a seventh year that liked banging the younger kids. I was confused about what I liked and he took advantage of it. It technically wasn't rape because I was willing, but… felt kind of used after he was done with me."

"Who the fuck was it," asked James as his grip tightened.

Severus gave him a sad smile before leaning forward and gently kissing the corner of his mouth. "It's been taken care of, Lovey. Lucy found out and kicked the shit out of him. Also pretty sure he made it so the guy wouldn't be able to find a job very easily."

"Lucy?"

"Malfoy," clarified Severus. "He's always taken the big brother role with me. If it wasn't for my own blood status his dad would have let me move in, but his dad is an asshole as I am sure you know. We still write back and forth occasionally. I thought about writing him this summer, but I was kinda nervous about telling him about… us."

James was quiet for a moment before pulling Severus into his lap and hugging him. "As long as he doesn't try anything I don't care."

"Don't worry," laughed Severus. "He is very straight. He was one of the few that refused to do anything with the guys in the dorms, but again he might have been avoiding drama."

"What kind of drama could some mutual uncommitted sex cause?" asked James playfully.

"Sometimes people didn't understand, or like, the 'uncommitted' part of the agreement," sighed Severus. "I'll use myself as an example for this wonderful cluster fuck that was actually a pretty common incident. As I said before, I had sex with Mulciber. We actually fucked a lot, but he has some serious anger issues. He would get in a fight with his girl, and then he'd come to bed all pissed off, bang me, feel better and then be in a better mood. I didn't care 'cause I liked it rough, and it was a weekly fuck."

"Then I started having sex with Evan and Avery. It was the same deal I had with Mulciber, but switched. Whenever I was pissed, I'd fuck one of them. Well apparently they didn't know I was sleeping around."

"Wasn't everyone sleeping around?" interrupted James.

Severus nodded, "Yeah, and I wasn't being all secretive about it. I mean yeah you put a silencing spell around your bed out of curtsy, but I never hid the fact that I was rotating between the three of them."

"Anyway, apparently when Evan and Avery were hanging out one day they found out both of them were being fucked by me. They got raging pissed, and came to find me, but when they found me in the dorms I was being fucked by Mulciber, and like I said, he has anger issues."

"Mulciber didn't like being interrupted. He stunned both of them and made an open show of fucking me to them, but he was… horribly rough once they were there." Severus paused and looked away he couldn't look at James's face. "I had to go to the infirmary after. He broke my collarbone, and fractured my wrist. I was so bruised up and bloody that Madam Pomfrey thought I had been raped."

"You were raped," growled James.

"It started—"

"It doesn't matter if it starts willing, if it ends unwilling then it is rape," said James sternly as me moved and let Severus hide his face against James's neck. "You didn't sleep with him again after that right?"

Severus shook his head. "He apologized, but I refused. He actually seemed to realize he fucked up and left me alone after that. Evan and Avery apologized for over reacting too, and promised not to care, but I stopped sleeping with them too. Sixth year I slept with girls exclusively, but it wasn't as much fun."

"I just kind of accepted that, that was sex from now on, but then we got in here and you… I was nervous about actually having sex with you. Not just our bad history but my own history with past… experience. I just hadn't expected it to feel so good with you."

"I'm your best lay?" asked James hopefully as he gave Severus a tight squeeze.

"Don't let it get to your head," smiled Severus as he pulled back to finally look James in the eye. "But yes. I've never reacted like that with anyone else. When you touch me it's like my body is humming, it's so happy."

"Me too," whispered James before kissing him possessively as he lowered him back down to the bed. "I can't imagine not touching you. It's why I get jealous. It's why I don't even want you to go back to your dorms. I don't want anyone even thinking about touching you."

Severus let out a breathy whine as James pulled his shirt of and started licking and biting down his chest. "James… I want to… but…"

"Just going to suck you, Love," answered James as he kissed his way to Severus's pants before pulling them down.

"Cock sucker," moaned Severus as he spread his legs as soon as his pants were off.

"You love it," muttered James as he nestled himself between his boyfriends legs and took him into his mouth.

"James," gasped Severus as he ran his hands down his chest, pinching and toying with his own nipples. James rubbed his thighs as his head bobbed up and down. Humming softly, James pulled back up to suck his head as he stroked the base. He had been watching Severus and was trying to mimic what he had seen and felt.

From the sounds Severus was making, James figured he was doing a good job. James's free hand went lower and massaged his boyfriend's balls. He silently wished he could finger him, but James knew Severus was still too sensitive. Doing his best to keep himself in check, James moved his hand back up to Severus's thigh and squeezed it in time with his sucks.

"James!" cried Severus suddenly as his body tensed and he came in James's mouth.

James moaned as he continued to rub his lover's thighs while he swallowed down his cum. Slowly, James released his lover's limp member from his mouth and kissed Severus's inner thigh. "Feel good, baby?"

"I… I need to suck on you," whispered Severus as he sat up and drunkenly pushed James up to a sitting position.

"You don't have to, Love." Even though he said this, James did nothing to stop Severus from freeing him from the confines of his pants. Severus made an unimpressed sound as James gently guided him to his cock and pushed it into Severus's mouth.

Severus loosened his throat so he could take the length all the way in and suck the base. "Fuck that feels good," groaned James as he tangled his fingers in Severus's hair. He tried not to start thrusting into his lover's mouth, but it was a hard thing to resist. Severus seemed to know this and simply hummed as James slowly moved his head up and down.

James's eyes ran down Severus's back and rested on his ass. _He has such a cute little ass,_ thought James as his eyes slipped closed and he started thrusting in time with pulling Severus against him.

Severus whimpered softly as James sped up, but he didn't do anything to stop the other teen as he fucked his mouth. James suddenly pulled his boyfriend down hard and held him in place as he came. "Fuck," moaned James as he felt another shuddering wave go through him.

Slowly, he released Severus's hair and let himself fall backwards. Severus moaned softly as he swallowed a few times before releasing James and crawling up his body and straddling him.

"Enjoy yourself?" smiled Severus as he rubbed James's chest.

"Fuck yeah, baby." James lazily patted Severus on the ass before giving him a soft pinch. Severus jumped slightly from the pinch but smiled as James's hand rested on his ass.

James suddenly snorted as he tried to cover up a laugh. "What?" asked Severus.

"Just thinking," smiled James as he gave his boyfriend's ass a firm squeeze. "About what bitches Evan and Avery must be to be fucked by you. You're the definition of a bottom boy."

Severus made an intrigued sound as he leaned forward and softly kissed James before he whispered. "Careful what you say, or I might see that as a challenge."

James laughed, but it was cut short as he was suddenly flipped over onto his stomach with Severus pressing him down to the bed. Severus grabbed a handful of James's hair and pulled his head up slightly so he could bite James's ear roughly. James let out a startled moan despite himself as Severus's hand ran down his chest and gave one of his nipples a sharp twist.

"Just because I like it when you top me doesn't mean I can't fuck you open and make you a begging whore." Severus gave James a rough bite before getting off him and slapping him on the ass.

Severus walked over to couch while James's face turned bright red. _Oh my god. I just got hard from that,_ James mentally whimpered as he tried to ignore his lover's smug look. It was true he had been curious about being topped but having someone who is usually so submissive suddenly switch and become hyper dominate had thrown James off. Glancing at the couch again now that he had gotten himself under control, James saw Severus still giving him a knowing smile. _I might be in trouble._

AN/

Sorry it is a bit shorter. Lot going on. My normal writing days got shot to hell because of friends insisting that I need to go outside and be in the SUN. Yuck, (stupid burning ball of hatred).

Anyway yeah I decided to spend more on their past a little more. It makes things more interesting and is a set up for later drama when they go back to school.

What do you guys think of Severus topping James?

This is also a set up honestly. I have a reason for Severus being so aggressive so suddenly and it actually has nothing to do with James. He might never actually top James but I wanted to show that he has the ability to if he really wanted to. (Unless you guys want to see him top James a time or two. Then that can totally happen. I am fine with it happening or not happening it doesn't matter to me).

Tumblr - Lennydark


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Day 40

"Nope! No, no, done, stop. Sorry, Love." James was lying on his back with Severus between his legs. He had been curious enough to let Severus try something new, but he couldn't go through with it.

"It's okay, Lovey," whispered Severus as he removed his fingers from his boyfriend. "Did it hurt?'

James shook his head before shuddering. "No, no I just… I don't like it. I mean it did feel good when you hit that spot, but it still makes my stomach kind of hurt."

"Nerves," nodded Severus as he crawled up James and straddled him. "First time isn't always fun. You need the urge to really like it I think."

"Mild curiosity doesn't cut it I guess," snorted James. He was only curious about it because Severus seemed to love it so much. _He likes pain though. He likes it when it hurts but I'm not really into that._ James liked biting and scratching fine, but those weren't ever done in such a sensitive place.

James wrapped an arm around Severus's waist before flipping them over so he was on top. "I like this better," whispered James as he gently rolled his hips against Severus. Letting out a pleased hum, Severus spread his legs and matched James's movements. Neither of them were wearing clothes so James quickly realized his boyfriend had already prepped himself.

"You knew I'd back out," growled James as he bit Severus's neck and pushed his way into the un-stretched hole.

"Always be prepared," gasped Severus as a pleasured shudder ran through him. James gave a few experimental thrusts but he wasn't able to get further than the head. He was about to pull out and prep his boyfriend properly but Severus stopped him. "Don't stop! Fuck me. I'm lubed so I won't tear, please just fuck me."

James paused but nodded as he sat up a bit and took a firm hold of Severus's hips before thrusting forward as he pushed Severus down. Severus looked like he was in pain, but the pleasured sounds he was making told a different story. "Harder," pleaded Severus as soon as James was firmly buried inside of him.

"I'll do you how I want," grunted James as he stayed still. He knew Severus wanted it hard, but James knew from experience that Severus often asked for more than he could handle, and it had only been a day since he'd torn him last.

James grabbed one of the bottles of lube off the nightstand before slowly pulling out. He didn't pull out all the way, but enough so he could pour more lubricant on himself before pushing back in.

This time, the entry was much smoother as James gave a few quick sharp thrusts to spread the lube around. Severus let of a frustrated little whine. "Please stop teasing and just fuck me."

James let out an annoyed snort before grabbing the rope at the top of the bed and forced Severus's legs up so he could tie them. "Why don't you stop bitching," growled James as he tied his boyfriend's ankles where his hands would normally be. "I'm glad you started doing yoga," grunted James as he pushed down on Severus's shoulders so he wouldn't move up the bed.

Severus let out a choked moan as he held onto his own legs and spread them more as James began thrusting into him. "Yes, James. harder, fuck me—" James covered Severus's mouth with his own and plunged his tongue into his lover's mouth.

This did little to stifle the cries of pleasure as Severus's volume increased. James's mouth moved away and down his boyfriend's neck, allowing Severus to be as loud as he wished. _I wonder if there is a silencing spell around this room. If there isn't, everything with ears in this castle can probably hear him,_ thought James as he picked up his speed.

Knowing his orgasm was drawing closer, James gave a last few hard thrusts before coming inside of his lover. Feeling the warmth fill him, Severus tensed and came soon after. James made a pleased hum as he felt the slick of his boyfriend's cum between them. "Feel good, Love?" asked James as he took the restrains off Severus's ankles.

Unable to speak just yet, Severus just nodded as he tried to get his breathing under control. Groaning a little, Severus rested his now free legs around James's waist. "Don't leave yet," whispered Severus when he felt James pulling back. "Stay inside me a little longer."

James nodded but did sit back enough to grab a blanket and throw it over them, his ass was cold and he wanted to be warm when snuggling with his boyfriend. As soon as the blanket was in place, James leaned back into Severus and lay down on top of him. Soft happy moans left Severus as his legs tightened around James. The feeling of James's spent member still keeping him stretched open was exactly what he wanted.

"Cock-slut," grunted James before coaxing Severus's tongue into his mouth so he could suck on it. Severus made an agreeing moan as they explored each other mouths. Severus gently massaged James lower back with his heels as he tried to coax the other boy to move more against him.

James smiled and was about to say something when a loud annoyed voice broke through their hormonal haze. "What in the hell are you two doing." James sat up and looked over his shoulder to see an annoyed Professor McGonagall, hands on her hips looking disgusted with them. James dumbly looked down, she couldn't see everything, but it was obvious that they were naked with Severus legs wrapped around his waist, so James knew he couldn't talk his way out of this even if he tried.

"When Dumbledore said you were getting along I thought he meant something else entirely," muttered McGonagall as she glanced around the room. Lube, condoms and clothing was scattered everywhere. It had never occurred to James, but their room probably looked like a raunchy porno was being filmed.

"Out of my sight both of you," muttered the Professor as she waved her wand and the blanket flipped over and completely covered the pair. "I want you cleaned up, dressed, and this room presentable in thirty minutes! I came to have a discussion, not be a witness to two teenagers engaging in libidinous sin."

The two teens heard a door slam as the woman left and the pair were left shocked under the blanket. After a few tense seconds, James heard Severus speak. "That was the biggest word for sex I have ever heard."

"I… I don't even think it means sex," muttered James as he awkwardly slipped out of Severus with a wet sucking sound.

Severus let out an uncomfortable whine as the sweat, cum, and heat was suddenly extremely uncomfortable. "I think what she really said was, 'two teenagers having lust driven sex'. She just made is sound classy."

"She is good at that," nodded James as he sat up and threw the blanket off o his shoulders. "Come on we need to clean up, before she gets back. I don't know about you, but the last thing I wanted was an old woman walking in on me banging my boyfriend." Severus nodded in agreement as James helped him up and they quickly gathered up clean clothes and went to shower.

The pair showered and cleaned up the room in record time. James and Severus hid all the lube, unused condoms, and bondage gear in James's trunk and slid it under the bed. They awkwardly sat on the couch and waited for the professor's return. At first, they had sat a good three inches apart, but as they waited they naturally seemed to wiggle closer.

By the time McGonagall returned, they were flush against each other with James's arm around Severus's waist and the smaller teen's head resting on James's shoulder. The Professor paid them no mind as she walked forward, cast a cleansing charm on the couch, and then sat down in front of them.

The woman stared at the two intensely without speaking. James could feel Severus growing tense as he leaned in harder, clearly wanting comfort, but unwilling to gain it with McGonagall watching them. Suddenly, the woman muttered something and pointed her wand at the pair. Both flinched, but when nothing happened, they looked up confused.

When they looked up, the two noticed that they were both glowing a slight pink color. After a few seconds of this, the light glow faded and they were back to normal. "Oh hell," muttered McGonagall.

"What was that?" asked Severus slowly.

However, he went unanswered as the Professor summoned Clyde and asked, "Could you please get the Headmaster for me?" The elf nodded and quickly disappeared.

Not long after the Headmaster appeared and smiled at them. "What seems to be the problem Minerva?"

"They've bonded."

Dumbledore's face lit up as he turned to the two boys. "Oh that is wonderful news!"

"No it isn't!" snapped McGonagall. "You know as well as I do that magical bonding is a three step process and these little idiots have done it backwards, like every other accidental bonding at this school!"

Dumbledore seemed to wave her comment away. "Oh Minerva you know as well as I do that magical bonding originally only had this one step. People simple added more to make this natural act more 'proper'. There is nothing wrong with this form of magical bonding."

McGonagall took a deep breath but did nod. "Yes, yes I know that, however. Our school has a bad habit of students leaving bonded. We have a case every four years or so. It just isn't good for us publicly and the last time this happened the Prophet had a field day."

"Only because Mrs. Prewett left pregnant," countered Dumbledore. "Something I was hoping to avoid with these two by providing supplies needed to prevent such things from happening. Supplies I hope you two are using."

"Of course we are," lied Severus.

James nodded awkwardly before slowly raising his hand. "Can I ask a question?" Both Professors nodded. "What the hell is gong on? What are you talking about?"

"The Marriage Bond," smiled Dumbledore.

Both of their faces paled as McGonagall explained. "Generally the bond is performed in the parts. The Engagement, The Marriage, and finally The Honeymoon. You two skipped the first two bonding steps and went straight into the honeymoon stage. This bond can only happen when the magic of two people sync together. It doesn't happen naturally very often since everyone's magic is constantly fluctuating; however it can happen naturally, generally during close proximity and a similar goal in mind."

She gave the boys a knowing look as they blushed at this. Giving them a few seconds of silent embarrassment, she continued, "Since this natural form of bonding is so rare, we created bonding steps leading up to it. This helps the pair sync up slowly."

"Traditionally," added Dumbledore. "If a couple returns from their honeymoon and they haven't magically synced then it is considered bad luck."

"It is also a way for pureblood supporters to make an excuse as to why we shouldn't marry muggles since muggles don't have a magic to sync with," muttered McGonagall quietly.

"Wait time out! We're married? Like, officially?" asked James still in shock. It was true he had planned on asking Severus to marry him at the end of the year, but he'd had every intention on waiting and making sure everything was mutual. He hadn't expected their magic to marry them without their knowledge of it.

"Magically, yes. Traditionally, no," explained McGonagall. "In the eyes of the law you are simply two teenagers, and if you wish to end this arrangement the bond can be broken easily. Do you wish to break it?"

"No!" said both of them far too loudly. They both gave each other a nervous glance before James added, "We wanted to go through the year dating, you know getting to really know each other in the real world setting. I mean we did talk about marriage a little bit, but we're seventeen! Give us some credit."

McGonagall actually smiled at this and nodded. "Well then we shall leave it as such, but I do need to contact your parents since this happened on school grounds. Legally neither they, nor us, can do anything to break the bond by force since you two are legal adults, so you don't need to worry about that."

The pair looked uncomfortable about their parents knowing, but they could do little more then nod. They knew that there was little they, or the Professors, could do about that. "Are there anymore questions either of you have?" asked Dumbledore.

Severus shrugged, but James awkwardly spoke up. "I don't know if this is possible, but I guess there isn't any harm in asking, but… is there anyway we could room together? I… I am actually afraid of not having him in bed with me."

"I'm also worried about my dorm mates," added Severus quietly. "I've had… relations with… a few of them. I just don't know how they will react when they find out me and James are…" Severus trailed off and James gave him a reassuring hug.

The professors looked at each other thoughtfully. "There is an empty staff bedroom," said McGonagall slowly. "The small one."

"The one that is currently being used as your storage?" asked Dumbledore.

McGonagall nodded, "It just has old papers and reports I have been meaning to throw out, but I don't know how the other Professors will feel having two students in their area."

"Well it is for the protection of one of the students," said Dumbledore as he nodded in Severus's direction. "Some may also argue that it would be cruel of us to separate a magically married pair."

"We will discuss it with the rest of the staff and your families today," decided McGonagall. "I request you keep your, intimate moments to the night hours from now on. I am sure your families will want to speak with you soon."

"I will go and speak with them now," said the Headmaster as he headed for the door.

After he left, McGonagall turned to them and added, "Now, about what I originally came in here to talk about." She turned her attention to Severus, "I have been speaking with Ms. Evans and she has said the two of you have shown an interest in starting a club. I have been looking into it and I find it a wonderful idea. Have you been keeping up with practice?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, I can do the two hours most days. I would like some instruction sometimes though."

The Professor nodded. "I want you and Ms. Evans to lead the club, but once a month I have arranged for a professional to come in and do a personal lesson for you and the rest of the club. It might just be the two of you in the beginning, but I am sure Ms. Evans will have no trouble finding more members."

"Something tells me we will have plenty of people," agreed Severus.

The Professor gave them a smile and a nod before standing up to leave. Before she left, McGonagall looked at them one last time. "Congratulations on your bonding by the way. It truly is rare to bond with someone in the manner that you two have done. Cherish it and each other."

With that, she was gone and left the two alone on the couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes before James looked down at Severus. "You know when I imagined how I would propose to you, it wasn't like this."

"We really are doing this perfectly backwards," smiled Severus.

"Yes we are," said James before giving Severus a quick peck on the lips. "But for some reason I just don't care." Severus kissed him before crawling into his lap and hugging him. James hugged back as he rested his chin on top of Severus's head and let out a sigh of relief. _At least I now know why we've been on cloud 9 the whole time we've been in here._

 _Day 40_

 _Part of me died inside today. Professor McGonagall caught me and Severus having sex. We had a blanket over us and we had technically already finished, but I was still inside him! We were still… I am so embarrassed._

 _Then we learned our magic married us! What the hell! I mean, yeah, I want to marry him anyway, but this kind of killed all my plans for a romantic proposal. I guess I could still do them, but it kind of kills a lot of my awesome ideas._

 _At least now, no one can pull that, 'you aren't a good match' bullshit. We're such a good pair we subconsciously got married! Ha take that! You all wish you were that loved!_

… _that would be kinda mean to say actually… I guess it depends on who I say it to. If Mulciber starts anything, I am going to rub that shit in his face! Fuck that guy… not literally._

James paused as he couldn't think of anything else to write. In the end, he put his journal away and watched Severus dance around the room. "Your footing looks good," notes James as he picked up his Dresden Files book. "You seem more confident in where you are putting your feet."

"Sure, let's go with that," muttered Severus. "I still want someone that actually knows what they are doing to help me with this. I am glad that she mentioned getting us an instructor once a month to help us out. I hope we get to see them before we actually start the club. I don't want to be showing people how to do something then find out that we were doing it wrong."

James nodded, "Yeah that would be a bit odd, and embarrassing. You still look great to me." Severus glanced over his shoulder and smiled before wiggling a little bit. "Tease." Severus winked before going back to concentrating on what he was doing.

Despite the obvious invitation to interrupt him, James stayed put. The warning about keeping things normal during the day hours was still prevalent in his mind. James read his book and Severus finished his dance routine before joining James on the couch to read.

The two of them had been sitting reading comfortably for about an hour when the door to their sanctuary opened and revealed James's father. The two tried to move apart, but it didn't work as James seemed to forget he had his arm around Severus's waist and just ended up pulling him with.

"Don't bother boys, the Headmaster told us everything." The man stepped forward and held a hand out to Severus. "Fleamont Potter, it is nice to meet you Severus."

Severus tried to cover up the snorting laugh as he shook Potter Senior's hand, but it didn't work. James nudged him to try to get him to stop, but it made it worst as it tickled him and made Severus laugh harder. "I am so sorry," tried Severus, but the fact that he was still laughing didn't help.

"I know it's not a very good name," admitted Mr. Potter. "Blame my grandmother. In school some people called me Flea."

"That's worse," smiled Severus.

"Yes it is," agreed Mr. Potter before turning to his son. "So I have been told you have been making good use of the gifts I sent."

"You sent?" asked James confused.

"Yes, actually I made an agreement with Dumbledore that since we have plenty of money anything you asked for, I would be purchasing, so I knew quiet awhile ago that you two had gotten over enough of your hatred to sleep together."

Mortified was nowhere near strong enough of a word to describe the emotion that James was feeling at that moment. Mr. Potter seemed more amused by this than anything as he made an upward motion with his hands. "Come on boys up you go. We are leaving. I'm taking you two home. We need to take you shopping for school supplies and all of that."

"Both of us?" asked Severus a little confused. He was sure he had heard right, but he was having a hard time processing it.

Mr. Potter nodded. "Yes, my wife, Euphemia, went to talk to your mother. They knew each other in school. Long story short, we're taking you in like we did Sirius." He paused to look back at James. "Sirius moved from your room to the guest room. I know you two shared before, but now that you have bonded, I doubt you want your best friend in the same room with your lover."

James suddenly wondered if his father knew anything about the letters that Sirius had sent to Severus. Seeing the look on his son's face, Mr. Potter admitted, "Sirius mentioned he made an ass of himself. He has promised to be good, and if he isn't just let me know and I'll set him straight. Now get your things ready, we need to get a few things done today."

"Like what?" asked James as the pair got their things together. Luckily, they had already packed most of their things up when they were cleaning.

"Like bailing out your mothers." Severus and James looked up and gave each other shocked glances before looking to Mr. Potter for an explanation. He laughed nervously before giving them a cryptic answer. "Eileen and Euphemia didn't see eye to eye on… anything… Good thing Dumbledore was present. Anyway, come on, let's go." The boys shared one last concerned look before getting their things together and following Mr. Potter out of their sanctuary. 

AN/

Yep… So most didn't want to see Severus top, but it might happen, but not in the way most of you are probably thinking, (blame Sirius if it happens. 100% his fault).

So, there might be a delay for the next chapter, (instead of the 17th it will probably be on the 24th). It is my birthday on the 14th and I am going to be drinking and hanging with friends during my days off. My friends are also all chipping in $20 bucks each to get something done, (I'm getting a piercing… well two piercings). It is actually expensive to get it done right and I have been told it is one of the most painful piercings you can get, so naturally I have made it a goal to not flinch when it gets done (10 points to whoever guess right on what I am getting done lol).

Hint on what it is- in my book Abduction the main character gets this piercing done to them. I'm thinking of getting green barbells though instead of blue.

My Tumblr - Lennydark


	20. Chapter 20

Warning- This chapter has mentions of trauma and description of a drug environment.

Chapter 20

Day 40 - continued

Walking around an empty Hogwarts was strange to James and Severus as they followed Mr. Potter out. The castle was just too quiet, and the pair seemed to cuddle closer as they walked.

"If you two get any closer you won't be able to walk," noted Mr. Potter as they headed off the grounds. Neither of them had a reply to that, but didn't step away from each other either.

"Oh, I almost forgot," muttered Mr. Potter more to himself then either of the boys. Reaching into his pocket, he took out two wands. "These are yours. Hopefully their return won't turn into a duel between you."

When James got his wand back all he could think was, _Now, I can finally change the color to black on our bondage stuff._ James looked at Severus and suddenly frowned. The other boy was staring at his wand intensely before turning to James and waving it.

James was suddenly worried, but all he felt was a light mist. When he opened his eyes, he realized he had been covered in green and silver glitter. Giving Severus an even stare, he asked, "Really?"

"I've always wanted to do that to someone," admitted Severus. "It just seemed too cute for me to do normally." James wanted to be annoyed, but instead he did the same to Severus, only making it red and gold. Severus looked down at himself before nodding, "Okay, point made."

James smiled and nodded as Mr. Potter let out an annoyed sigh. "I hope you two realize you're both going to have glitter on you for at least a month right."

"Great," frowned Severus. "Now I am going to have Gryffindor colors for the first month of school."

"We can fix it," smiled James as he rubbed his face against Severus so some of the green and silver glitter would get on him. "There now they are mixed."

Severus just blinked at James seeing the red and gold streak across his cheek where he'd made contact. Severus leaded up to James's ear and whispered, "I think we're going to have to do a lot more if we're going to mix them properly."

"Not while I am present please," sighed Mr. Potter. This seemed to bring the pair back to reality as they suddenly realized what they had almost started doing.

"Sorry," muttered the boys as they turned away from each other and started walking.

"I understand, just try and keep it together," explained Mr. Potter. "The bonding amplifies the feelings at first. It can take up to a year before your brains move out of your pants."

"That makes it sound like we have no control over ourselves," grumbled James. "I like to think I have plenty of control over myself."

An unconvinced snort came from his father just before Severus lightly cleared his throat. "Lovey, we almost made out in front of your dad, and I don't know about you but literally 90% of my thinking is you on top of me. The other 10% is food, showering, and sleep. Oh my god how the fuck am I going to study."

"Don't worry you'll figure it out," laughed Mr. Potter. "It is one of the reasons the Professors are willing to give you two a room together. They know they literally can't stop you from having sex, so at the very least, they want to give you a place to do it so you two don't go mad and start doing it in the hallway."

"Are we really that bad?" whispered James. Instead of verbally answering, Severus leaned his head back so his mouth was by James's ear, and let out a small gasp. James felt the hot breath hit his ear and shuddered. Biting the inside of his lip, James shook the urge to say 'fuck it' and kiss his boyfriend.

"I can't wait to see you room James," whispered Severus with a little sigh at the end. Severus knew that he was being a colossal tease, and was clearly relishing in it. "Can't wait for you to—"

"Severus," warned Mr. Potter. "Be good. God, I pity your Professors this year. Okay we are off school grounds now so come here so we can apparate. I know you can both apparate, but we need to pick up your mother first."

The pair nodded, suddenly able to get some of their thinking back. Mr. Potter rested his hand on James's shoulder as James wrapped an arm around Severus's waist. The next thing James knew they were standing in front of a muggle police station. "The neighbors called the police," explained Mr. Potter. "And Professor Dumbledore was annoyed with your mothers enough to think they deserved some cool down in a muggle cell."

The two shared a quiet giggle as they entered the building, and Mr. Potter went up to the desk. "Yes, I am here to pick up Euphemia Potter, and Eileen Snape." The two adults exchange payment and paperwork and before long, both women were released.

Mrs. Potter came out first and went right by her husband and directly to the two teens. She wrapped her arms around Severus and gave him a hug. "Welcome to the family Severus. I am happy for the two of you."

Severus gave her a shocked nod and a quiet, 'thank you' as she kept a protective arm across his shoulder. As Eileen walked out a few seconds later, she gave Severus a harsh glare before directing it at Euphemia. Mrs. Potter gave the woman the nastiest smile James had ever seen on his mother's face. _Well I guess I do get my possessive behavior from my mom,_ thought James as he nervously watched the two women.

Eileen looked away first with a huff. "You have until nightfall to get your things, Severus. Everything you leave behind, I sell. Understand."

"Yes, Mother," mumbled Severus.

"Don't call me that," sneered Eileen. "You are no son of mine."

Severus was unable to stop the sad little whimper that left him. He felt Mrs. Potter's grip tighten slightly as James also leaned in to hug him. Mrs. Potter started to gently pet his hair. "If there is nothing sentimental there, you don't have to go, Severus. We'll buy you anything you need. You don't have to go back."

Severus was quiet for a moment before answering. "There are a few things I want. It won't take me long."

Euphemia nodded and moved as if she was going to go with them, but her husband stopped her. "Just let James go with him. I feel like it would be better if we weren't there."

"Why?" asked Mrs. Potter clearly not wanting her newest son to go over to her enemy's house without her.

"Because if you go we might just end up here again," explained Mr. Potter in a tight tone. Turning to James he added, "We'll be at the house. If you aren't back by nightfall we'll come looking for you."

James nodded and they all headed out of the station. As soon as they were out of eyesight of the officer behind the desk, Mr. and Mrs. Potter apparated, leaving James, and Severus alone.

The pair stood quietly for a few seconds as Severus let out a loud sigh. "Do you want to apparate there? Or do you want to walk?" asked James when Severus didn't take them to his home right away.

"Walk," said Severus. "My house is only three blocks from here, and I could use the mental prep before I have to go into that fucking house." James nodded and the pair started walking. James kept his arm around Severus's waist, not caring about the few stares that they were getting.

James was so irritated by the ordeal in the police station that he silently hoped someone said something to him and Severus just so he would have an excuse to punch someone in the face. Despite this wish, no one said anything, and their walk to Severus's childhood home was uneventful.

When they were standing in front of the dreary run down muggle home, James felt Severus tense and start shaking slightly. "It's okay, Love" whispered James. "I'm here; nothing bad is going to happen to you while I am here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Severus nodded and gave James a quick kiss on the cheek before rolling his shoulders and standing up straighter. "Don't let them see," whispered Severus, more to himself than to James. After a few deep breaths, Severus walked up to the door confidently and opened it. "I'm here to grab my shit," called Severus as he headed into the house and towards his room.

"Good," was the annoyed angry response from his mother.

James followed Severus awkwardly. He could see Mrs. Snape sitting at a broken little table as she smoked a cigarette and drank coffee. She didn't even acknowledge either of the boys as they past.

The house felt unclean and dirty, James didn't even like breathing the hazy air as they went down the hall. As they walked, they past a living room area with three men sitting in it. Despite himself, James slowed and lingered out of curiosity.

"So you're the one that is taking my little whore son away," said one of the men. He was clearly Severus's father, they had similar facial features, but years of drinking and drugs showed more prominently than anything else.

James didn't say anything as the man lit another cigarette, he already had four burning next to him and James wondered how drugged out the man had to have been to have forgotten them. There were needles and beer cans scattered around the room, suggesting that this state James was seeing was most likely how the man always was.

"How'd you get that little slut to finally spread his legs for you?" laughed one of the other men. He was much larger than the other two, and James could smell him from across the room.

"Maybe because he can fit between his legs you fat ass," laughed the third man.

"I'd make it fit. That's half the fun."

"Until he broke your nose with a fucking tire iron," chuckled Severus's father. He seemed weirdly proud of the fact that his son had hurt his friend. However he obviously didn't care about much of anything since hearing his friends talking about raping his son didn't bring much emotion out of him.

"I'd of liked a go on him," said the third man as he openly started rubbing the front of his jeans. "He's cute. Like a good looking version of your wife Tobias."

"Go ahead and fuck my wife then," snorted Tobias as he let his head lull back so he could stare at the ceiling. "Fucking god knows I'm not that desperate."

"No one is that desperate."

"I am," grumbled the large man. "Bitch won't put out."

"That's because you look like the unholy fusion of The Blob and a shaved testicle," snorted Tobias. "God you're ugly." Tobias looked at James again, "Why don't you say something pretty boy. Grab a beer and come join the family."

James's anger peaked as he finally found his voice. "I hope all of you realize how lucky you are that murder is illegal. Because I'd really enjoy killing you. After this, I never want to see any of you again. I'm taking Severus, and we are never coming back to this stinking cesspool you call a house."

Tobias Snape took a long drag from his cigarette as he glared at James. "Then take your little sugar baby and get the fuck out of my house." James turned on his heels and went further down the hall to find Severus.

He found his boyfriend in a tiny little backroom sitting on a child's bed. Severus was sitting on the bed crying, he had obviously been listening to the conversation that was happening down the hall. James sat down on the bed and wrapped and arm around him. "Are you okay? Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah," sniffed Severus as he handed a small pile of books he hadn't been able to get into his trunk. James took the books and watched as Severus pulled a few band t-shirts form his closet and used them to wrap up a small stuffed rabbit.

Hugging the little bundle to his chest, Severus let James lead him out of the bedroom and back out of the house. Thankfully, the men in the living room were silent as they past.

When they passed Eileen again, she finally looked up at Severus. "I won't come, but at least send me an invite to the wedding. I'd also like to see each child at least once." Severus stared at his mother for a moment before nodding. "Severus," added Eileen before they had a chance to walk out. "This is for the best. Leave. Leave and don't come back."

Severus didn't look back as James wrapped an arm around him and they apparated to James's house. When Severus looked up, he saw a large house in a nice wizard neighborhood. It was such a drastic change from where they had just been, Severus just stared at it dumbly as if he wasn't sure if it was real or not.

James gave him a gentle squeeze, "Come on. It is time to see your new home." Severus smiled as they walked up the steps and into the house. "We're back!" called James as he led Severus into the kitchen. Sitting at the table were James's parents and Sirius.

Sirius sat up quickly and smiled at them before frowning suddenly. "Why are you two covered in glitter?"

"He started it," James answered quickly as he summoned a house elf and handed her the books and Severus's little bundle. "Can you clean these and put them in my room?" The elf nodded, and James thanked her before she left. Severus seemed a little distressed at the disappearance of his bundle, but quickly used James as a substitute as he leaned into him.

Sirius looked between the pair for a few seconds before looking at Mr. Potter. "Holy shit you weren't kidding. Are you two glued together?"

"Language," sang Mrs. Potter and Sirius blushed and mumbled out an apology.

"Yes we are," said James in a matter of fact tone. "Now if you will excuse us. We will go wash the glue off in the shower. I need a shower after stepping into that house." Sirius looked confused but seeing the agreeing nods from Mr. and Mrs. Potter made him log away a few questions for later.

When they entered the bathroom there were two sets of James's clothes with a note on them.

 _We will buy Severus some clothes when we go into town tomorrow. Enjoy your shower._

 _\- Mother_

"How did she know we were going to take a shower," mumbled James, as they got undressed.

"She did go into the house, remember," reminded Severus as he slipped out of his own clothes and started the shower.

James stepped in once he was undressed, and helped Severus in as well. "Love you," whispered James as he kissed Severus.

"Love you more."

"Doubtful," smiled James as he got the soap and started to meticulously clean Severus, as if scrubbing away all the memories of the place they had left. Severus took some of the soap as well and started to clean James in the same fashion. The two of them just enjoying the feeling of being touched and kissed by the other.

Even after they had finished cleaning each other and the soap had all been washed away, they stayed under the water just being close to each other. They weren't even kissing anymore as Severus just rested his head on James's shoulder and enjoyed the warm water on his back.

"I think my mom turned off the heating spell," chuckled James when he noticed that the water was slowly getting cooler.

"That's subtle," smiled Severus. James just nodded, turned the water off, and helped Severus out of the shower so he could wrap him up in a towel. The towels were warm and Severus made a happy little purr as he snuggled into the towel.

"Dork," muttered James as they dried off and got dressed.

Severus just stuck his tongue out at James as he slipped into the couple sizes too big clothes. James watched him closely as he dressed. "What?" asked Severus as he looked up at James.

James pulled Severus against him and kissed him. Severus let out a surprised little squeak at the sudden intensity of it, but didn't fight it. "I like you wearing my clothes," explained James as he kissed along Severus's jaw, across his ear, and down his neck.

Severus's breath started to speed up as he clung to James, letting his nails scratch down his back. James growled and was about to tear the shirt right off of Severus again, but there was a loud bang on the bathroom door. "Holy shit! Stop sucking face and get out here! Dinner is ready, you two are so fucking gross, come on!"

It was Sirius's voice and James suddenly wanted to kill his best friend. "You know you don't have to listen at the door you pervert!" James yelled back.

"You two would never leave the bathroom if I didn't!" laughed Sirius. James and Severus could hear him running down the hall back to the kitchen, obviously not wanting to be near the door when James came out.

"Cock-blocking son of a bitch," grumbled James before giving Severus one last peck on the lips. "We're going to finish this tonight."

"We better," sighed Severus as they finally left the bathroom and headed back to the kitchen area.

"I see you two got most of the glitter off," noted Mr. Potter when the pair sat down at the table. They both nodded as James glanced at Severus. He still had some in his hair and a light powdering of glitter across his nose and cheeks. James wasn't sure how much was on himself, but he figured it was probably similar to the amount that was on Severus.

"I think it's cute," smiled James as he gave Severus another quick kiss.

Sirius made a gagging motion and earned a kick from Mrs. Potter before she added, "You're at the table boys. Please keep your public displays of affection to a minimal." They nodded and went to eating their late dinner.

Dinner went by without incident and both James and Severus were able to keep their hands to themselves, though James did keep his foot on Severus's. When dinner was over, James, Severus, and Sirius headed to James's room.

On James's bed, Severus found his shirts cleaned and neatly stacked with his cleaned stuffed rabbit on top of them. "Aw it's cute," said Sirius. He wasn't being mocking it truly did sound like a compliment.

"My grandma made it for me before she died," mumbled Severus as he picked up the rabbit and hugged it. "I never brought it to Hogwarts… well you can guess why… He's so clean. It makes me happy."

Sirius and James shared a look of worry before James climbed up onto the bed and gestured for Severus to follow. "Come here, Love." Severus eagerly climbed up and lay down next to James.

"Can, the dog sleep on the bed too?" asked Sirius as he looked at the pair longingly.

"Snuggles only!" said Severus firmly.

"And if we say leave, you leave," added James.

"Fine," sighed Sirius in an exasperated tone as he crawled up onto the bed and curled up next to Severus, so that the smaller boy was in the middle.

"Is this normal Sirius behavior?" asked Severus as he felt Sirius nuzzling his back. He wouldn't admit it to Sirius, but the contact did feel nice.

"Surprisingly, yes," answered James. "He snuggles… everyone."

"I just like being close to people," mumbled Sirius quietly. "I just don't like being alone. This summer was horrible. You all left me alone and I was by myself."

"Sorry," sighed James as he reached over Severus and gave Sirius a pat on the side before returning his hand to Severus's waist. "Though not really that sorry," added James as he kissed Severus's hair.

"Can I ask you a question Severus?" asked Sirius as he sat up a little.

"Go ahead, but I have the right to not answer," said Severus not sitting up, he was comfortable and the events of the day were suddenly catching up to him, he was tired.

Sirius nodded, but seemed to pause on the question as if unsure if it was okay to ask his question or not. Finally seeming to deciding it was okay, he asked, "Was your home really that bad? I know it must have been bad, but neither of James's parents would tell me anything about what happened today."

When he felt Severus tense up Sirius quickly added, "I'm sorry I'm just curious. I've just never seen Mia so angry in my life." Sirius looked up at James, who was now sitting up, and added, "I'm not kidding James. Your mom was screaming mad. It actually kind of scared me so I stayed up here in your room until she calmed down a bit."

"My house," started Severus, as he seemed to have relaxed a bit. "Is a drug house, Sirius. I grew up in a world of dirt, alcohol, and broken glass. Always screaming, always fighting, parties until dawn."

Severus paused as just stared blankly ahead of him, not seeing anything. "I got used to stepping around used needles and ignoring the gross comments. I got used to running out of food and going to down the street and asking the bakery for old bread. I got used to not having running water."

Severus could feel tears running down his face, but did nothing to stop them. "Despite everything that happened at school, it was still a luxury compared to going home… I'm so tired."

James could feel Severus crying and hugged him tighter. Sirius threw and arm over Severus and cuddled closer. "Is it okay if I stay?" asked Sirius softly.

"Your call, Love," whispered James as he gently pet his boyfriend's hair.

"As long as were just sleeping he can stay." Severus sounded exhausted and James wondered if he was even awake.

"Just tonight," added James giving Sirius a pointed look as he covered up the three of them with a blanket. "We can't always have you crawling into bed with us."

"Just sleep and just tonight," agreed Sirius. "Unless you ask me to—ouch." James gave Sirius's arm a warning pinch before settling down to sleep. "Okay, okay, just kidding, sheesh," whispered Sirius as he yawned and allowed himself to fall asleep as well.

As James used his wand to turn the lights off he couldn't help but suddenly realize how completely Sirius had cock-blocked him all day. _This better not start to be a habit for him,_ thought James as he closed his eyes and got comfortable. _Might have to kick the crap out of him if he tries._

AN/

If Severus has a theme song in this chapter, it would be "Get Me Out" by No Resolve

OMG a sexless chapter! What is this world coming to! There will be more of these in the future, (thank you Sirius).

There is still a lot of option for a three-way. Don't worry it won't go like any of you are thinking, and even if it went 100% in Sirius's favor James and Severus are still way too wrapped up in each other to consider Sirius anything other than a friend (and possibly an occasional mix up).

That said, Sirius has to get passed James, and James is possessive so good luck to him.

Time for some TMI! So stop reading now if you don't want to know about it!

So I got my nipples pierced for my birthday. I love them they are cute. Now I was told they hurt like hell, blah, blah, blah pain and so on. I give it a mild 4 on the 1 -10 pain scale. Seriously, it doesn't actually hurt as bad as you think.

BUT they are super tender after, so say trying to crush a milk jug against your boobs after isn't the smartest thing to do, (I forgot they were still tender, no really these things really don't hurt unless you hit them).

Tumblr - Lennydark


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Day 41

James woke up slightly disoriented as he momentarily couldn't remember where he was. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, James realized that he was in his room and that Severus was fast asleep against his side. There was a soft grey light coming in through the window, so he knew the sun hadn't woken him up. Looking past Severus, James didn't see Sirius and he wondered if Sirius leaving was what woke him up.

 _Why am I awake?_ thought James before he suddenly became aware of what was happening between his legs. "Fuck, I'm hard," groaned James when he realized Severus's leg had been rubbing against his crotch for who knows how long.

James grabbed his wand and summoned the lube from his trunk, _God I missed being able to do that,_ thought James as he freed himself from his pants and lubed himself up. James let out a quiet gasp as he rubbed the cold lube up and down his hot shaft. James tossed the lube in a random direction. As he laid back down and rubbed himself.

He'd had ever intention of just jacking off, but a soft mumble from Severus drew his attention. "Fuck, I need sex," whimpered James as he climbed on top of Severus and kissed him.

Severus moaned in his sleep as James kissed him and rubbed him through his pants. "James? Wha—" A sharp gasp cut Severus off as James bit down on his ear.

"I need to fuck you. I need to fuck you right now. I'm so hard," moaned James into Severus's ear.

Still half asleep, Severus nodded, wiggled out of his pants, and rolled over onto his stomach. "Fuck I love you," moaned James as he lined himself up and pushed into Severus's unprepared hole.

"Oh God, James," gasped Severus, now fully awake as his boyfriend rutted on top of him. Severus halfheartedly tried to move with James, but the other teen had a hold of Severus's hips, so his movement was limited.

Severus bit down on a pillow as he tried to stifle his sharp cries as James suddenly leaned forward and bit the back of his neck. James suddenly stilled and Severus felt his boyfriend's seed filling him. "Love you," moaned James as he kissed and licked the bite mark.

James rolled his hips a few more times before pressing back against Severus. "Did you come, Love?" Severus shook his head, he hadn't even been given the chance to get hard, let alone come.

Severus gasped as James pulled out of him and flipped him onto his back. Before he even had a chance to ask what James was doing, he felt his boyfriend's mouth wrap around his dick. All Severus could do was let out weak cries of pleasure as James sucked him dry.

James let out a pleased moan as he swallowed Severus's release. Pulling back and letting Severus's limp member fall from his mouth, James gave it one last teasing lick before crawling up his boyfriend and kissing him. Severus opened his mouth and ran his tongue along James's teeth before sucking on his tongue. James purred happily as he ran his fingers through Severus's hair.

When his boyfriend released his tongue, James smiled down at Severus. "Morning, Love."

"Jesus fucking Christ, James what the fuck was that," gasped Severus breathlessly. "That is one hell of a wake up."

"Did you like it?" teased James as he kissed Severus's neck. "Fuck when I woke up I was so horny."

"I noticed," laughed Severus before letting out another sigh and frowned. "Where is Sirius?"

James shrugged, "No idea. He wasn't in the room when I woke up."

"Well aren't you opportunistic," groaned Severus as he sat up. "I need a shower. You didn't use a condom."

"Sorry I forgot."

"At least remember when we're in the bed, so it doesn't make a mess," sighed Severus as he got up, stretched and grabbed some of his own clean clothes. "Join me in the shower?"

"Fuck yeah," smiled James as he quickly got up, grabbed his own clothes and followed Severus out.

As soon as the door was shut and Sirius heard the shower running, he crawled out from under the bed. "Note to self, if you're going to fall off the bed, wake up."

The sun had just risen when Severus and James made their way to the kitchen for breakfast. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were sitting at the table with tea and the paper. It was so idyllic Severus thought it looked a little fake.

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked James.

Severus just blinked at James, he had no idea what he wanted. Over the summer, the elf had just brought him food and he ate it. Severus was a lot of things, but a picky eater wasn't one of them. Generally, if it was edible and in front of him, he would just eat it.

Seeming to sense this, Mrs. Potter said, "I feel like something a bit heartier this morning. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and fruit. You boys will need the energy anyway, we're going shopping today."

"Sounds good to me," shrugged James. "Sev?"

"I eat food," shrugged Severus. He wasn't trying to be rude, he just had no idea what the proper response would be.

"I like food too," yawned Sirius as he walked into the kitchen. Casually, he threw an arm over James and Severus's shoulders as he pushed them towards the table and sat down.

"Would you like some tea Severus?" asked Mr. Potter when he noticed Severus didn't grab a cup and pour some like James and Sirius had.

"I like coffee," mumbled Severus.

James's parents just nodded and asked their elf to get some coffee for Severus. When the cup was set down in front of Severus, Sirius leaned over and sniffed it, and eared a flick in the forehead from Severus. "Personal space really isn't your forte is it?" muttered Severus.

Sirius made a hurt noise as he rubbed his forehead. "I was just curious. I've never bothered trying it, it looked gross, and you never complain about James being in your personal space."

"James is my boyfriend," snorted Severus as he drank his coffee.

"Just ask for your own cup, Sirius," put in James. Turning to Severus, he added, "And you try to be nice, and don't drink more than that cup please."

Severus pouted, "Why not?"

"Because you get hyper, and there is no telling the destruction you will cause while we're out shopping," smiled James. Severus rolled his eyes, but drank his beverage more slowly. Turning back to Sirius, James asked, "Where did you go by the way?"

Sirius turned beet red as he looked down at his cup of coffee that had appeared in front of him. Glancing around, Sirius noticed that both James's parents were giving him a questioning stare. _James, you asshole! Why did you have to bring this up at the table?_

Clearing his throat he answered, "I got up to go to the bathroom. You seemed busy when I got back so I just went back to bed in my own room."

James cleared his throat awkwardly. "Oh. Well, thanks for not barging back in."

Sirius just nodded, but Mrs. Potter asked, "You slept in their room, Sirius?" She said it nicely, but it was in the motherly tone that said they had clearly talked about this.

Sirius blushed and nodded as he tried to think of something to say. Luckily for him, Severus took pity on him. "We were just going to be going to bed. Me and James were so tired we just passed out and kind of forgot he was there."

Sirius wanted to hug Severus. Mrs. Potter made a thoughtful hum but eventually nodded. "Alright, but Sirius, I want you to give them their privacy. They are bonded, and they do need time to themselves."

Sirius just nodded as he took a sip of his coffee and nearly spit it across the table. Forcing the sip down he shuddered and gave Severus a glare, "What the hell is this? It's so bitter!"

"Like my heart," giggled Severus as their food was placed in front of them. James just rolled his eyes and failed to realize that Severus swapped his empty cup with Sirius's full one. Sirius watched the exchange but said nothing as Severus put his finger to his lips.

After breakfast, they only had to wait about forty minutes before James's parents were ready to leave for Diagon alley. The place was packed with people, as it always was, but it seemed even more crowded than normal with the new school year looming. Since Severus had more things that needed to be bought, Mrs. Potter took Severus and said they would meet up for lunch later.

James and Severus looked back at each other longingly as they were separated for the first time in nearly two months. "You'll live," said Mr. Potter reassuringly as he patted his son on the shoulder. "You will have to get used to spending time away from each other during school. Not all of your classes will be together."

The look of utter loss and distress on James's face made Sirius worry. "Are you okay?" asked Sirius seeing more panic on his friends face than he had ever seen.

"My chest hurts," muttered James.

"Give it a few minutes it will lessen," explained Mr. Potter. Turning to Sirius, he explained. "When two magics mix they are connected, imagine if part of your magic was being pulled from you. It's uncomfortable." Mr. Potter turned his son towards him, so he could speak to him directly, "The bond can't be broken with distance. Breath, relax. The stretch your feeling is like stretching a tense muscle. It is uncomfortable at first, but eventually it will stretch with no problem. Are you okay?"

James nodded as he took a few breaths. The slight pain was already leaving as he calmed down. "Sorry I worried you," said James as he glanced at Sirius. "I just… We just haven't been apart in so long. Suddenly being pulled apart was… unsettling."

Sirius nodded slowly before looking up at Mr. Potter. "If this is what it is like. I never want to be bonded to anyone."

"You won't think that when you are," smiled Mr. Potter. "It is a feeling like no other, and once you are bonded you can't imagine not being bonded." Sirius didn't look like he believed him, but noticed that James just nodded in agreement.

They went to the bookstore first since new books were the only thing the two boys needed. As Mr. Potter went over the list for a second time to make sure he'd gotten everything, Sirius and James lingered around outside. James was feeling better and could tell that something was bothering Sirius.

"Spill it. You haven't been able to make eye contact with me all day," sighed James finally snapping from the tension in the air.

"It's nothing."

James grabbed Sirius's shoulders and turned it towards him, "Talk. I know something is bothering you."

Sirius gave him an uncomfortable frown as he started blushing. "Okay, but don't get mad, okay."

James paused, but he nodded as he removed his hands from Sirius's shoulders. "Okay, I won't get mad."

"I was in the room this morning," blurted out Sirius.

James just stared at him in confusion for a moment before dumbly saying, "What?"

"I fell off the bed!" groaned Sirius covering his face. "I fell off the bed and it must have woken you up or something. I mean, I kinda woke up, but not enough to stand up and get back on the bed! I didn't really wake up until I heard Severus moaning your name. I panicked and wiggled under the bed until you two left."

James looked away, suddenly embarrassed. "Oh. Oh, holy shit dude. Fuck. I'm sorry. I was… I just couldn't control myself."

"I noticed! Holy hell man was he even awake for half of that?"

"Kinda," shrugged James awkwardly. Sirius gave him a bored look as James tried to defend himself. "Hey, shut up he likes it! He likes being taken like that. Don't give me that look, I'm not kidding. Like I told you before, he really likes pain during sex. He likes it when I tie him up and choke him."

Sirius just stared at him before shaking his head and muttering, "Fuck you have gotta let me fuck him some time."

"What," growled James lowly.

Sirius seemed to suddenly realize he had said his thoughts aloud. Realizing he wasn't going to be able to get out of it, Sirius just explained. "Look man. You know me. I can't relationship even when I try. I have sex, satisfy my curiosity, and then move on. I don't stick around. Look, I will admit it, I want to have sex with your boyfriend simply to fulfill a perverse curiosity, and with him not outright saying no, I am pretty sure he's got a weird fantasy he isn't telling you about."

James was quiet before letting out a defeated sigh, "Okay you're right about Severus having a fantasy. He has expressed interest in a three-way. I am pretty sure he wants to be doubled teamed, but I get jealous. I don't like the idea of other people touching him."

"Even if it is just a one time deal?" needled Sirius. He could sense he might actually get his way about this.

James gave Sirius a stony stare as he crossed his arms and leaned against the bookstore. "I'll talk to him about it later, but I don't promise anything. You know if you're really that interested there are plenty of guys that would have sex with you at school."

"I don't know of any," whined Sirius when he realized James was done discussing the possibility of him getting to join them.

"Severus does. He apparently knows a lot of people," to say that James seemed annoyed by this would be an understatement of the century.

A smile slowly creeped it's way onto Sirius's face. "Oh holy shit. Is… was Sevy the dorm bike? Did you get bonded to the dorm slu—"

"It is vital to your dick's survival that you do not finish that sentence," snapped James. Sirius gave him a skeptical look, but James's glare didn't change. "I'm not kidding Sirius. Yes, he's had more partners than me, but two of his 'partners' raped him. Some fucked up shit happens in the Slytherin dorms dude."

Sirius's face fell, "Are you serious?"

James nodded, "Want to know what is worst? Severus doesn't even think he was raped. I think deep down he knows, but he just figures that's what happens occasionally. His home and school life have fucked his perception up so much he just accepts that people will hurt him.

That's why I don't want anyone touching him, Sirius. I know you wouldn't mean to hurt him, but I just don't want to risk him being hurt anymore. I just want to keep him safe, Sirius. He is mine now, and I am going to protect him."

Sirius was quiet before letting out a loud annoyed breath. "Why is it the more I learn about my old punching bag. The more I feel like I just need to go taunt a dragon. I feel like such a fucking jerk lately."

"You should, and so should I," said James instantly. He might have said more, but his father finally came out of the shop and they headed to a candy shop. Mr. Potter knew his wife wouldn't be done dragging Severus around yet, so he encouraged James and Sirius to take their time.

Sirius picked out a random array of chocolates, but James was pickier. He picked out a few white chocolate ones, but focused more of fruity hard candies and spiced cakes. When he noticed the questioning look Sirius was giving him he mumbled out, "They are Severus's favorites."

Sirius let out a sigh and rolled his eyes as he turned to pick out some taffy. "Oh my god can you two stop being so… cheesy." James made a little mocking motion before seeing a chocolate coffee toffee. On an impulse he bought an entire bag.

Once they were properly loaded with sugar, Mr. Potter led them down and out of Diagon alley and headed towards the restaurant they had agreed on. To his slight surprise, his wife and Severus had beaten them there and were waiting for them outside. "I already sent what we bought home," smiled Mrs. Potter as they walked up.

Mr. Potter nodded as he went over his and Euphemia's list one last time. As his parents talked, James quickly moved past and hugged Severus. "I missed you," whispered James as Severus returned the hug.

"You saw each other only three hours ago," muttered Sirius, but he was ignored as James took out one of the toffees he had bought and presented it to Severus.

Severus seemed a little hesitant of it, but allowed James to put it in his mouth. Soon his face lit up and he nodded, "Good. You should try one."

"Not big on coffee but—" Severus suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. Sirius let out a loud groan as Severus and James continued to giggle and kiss each other.

"We're out in public boys," warned Mrs. Potter halfheartedly.

They stopped kissing, but their faces were still close. However, they were ripped from their own little world as a voice said, "Well, that isn't a sight I thought I would see."

Everyone's attention snapped towards the well dressed blond man standing a few feet from them. "Malfoy," said Mr. Potter stiffly. "A surprise to see you. I hope you are having a good morning."

"Save your pleasantries, Potter," snapped Malfoy. He used his cane to gesture to Severus. "I see you have tainted another one."

James looked like he wanted to lunge at the man, but his father stopped him. "I'll have you know, Abraxas that Severus and my son have bonded."

This seemed to shock the man as he just looked between James and Severus for a few seconds. Finally seeming to wake up, Abraxas shook his head. "Then a congratulation is in order. Congratulations Severus, you have finally gotten yourself a rich husband." Now even Sirius was getting pissed off by this man's presents, but Abraxas paid them no mind.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" snapped Mr. Potter. "Surely you have something better to do then stand here and insult my family?"

He seemed annoyed at being called out, but Malfoy did nod. "Yes I did have a reason for my approach." he again pointed towards Severus. "You were friends with my son Lucius." Severus nodded. "Might you know, where he is?" the first real emotion other than indifference crossed Abraxas's face. "He disappeared a week ago, and despite my pleas to the minister, he insists that Lucius just ran off. He doesn't share my concern of an abduction."

"Has anyone contacted you about a ransom?" asked Mrs. Potter. She might have disliked the man, but she could share his concern as one parent to another.

Abraxas shook his head, "No, but it is a constant worry with how well off we are. You know how people are, but no one at the Ministry seems concerned. Everyone I speak to insists that Lucius just ran off. Everyone says he must have finally gone to 'find' himself."

The man stopped to shake his head in an annoyed fashion. "Nonsense. Why would my son leave? He had a good job at the Ministry. He had a girlfriend. He had everything he needed right here. Why would he leave?" Looking back to Severus he asked, "Did he tell you anything? Was he planning on leaving? Have you heard from him?"

Severus shook his head, "I haven't written to him since Spring. Sorry."

"Well it was worth a short," muttered Malfoy. "Keep me informed if you see him." Severus nodded and the man left.

All of them stood silently for a few minutes before Mr. Potter suddenly looked at Severus and said, "You know where he is don't you."

"Of course I know where he is," answered Severus. "He's been planning this since his seventh year of school. He hates working at the Ministry but his dad pushed him towards it. He was just working and saving up enough of his own money so that he could live decently when he finally got the guts to run."

"Probably had something to do with the push to marrying my cousin," noted Sirius. "I know my uncle and Malfoy were pushing for the marriage."

"That's awkward for a lot of reasons," muttered Severus.

"Why?" asked James, voicing his parent's curiosity as well.

"'Cause, Narcissa is a lesbian," said Severus. "She joked that the only guy she'd ever marry was Lucius cause when his hair is long he looks like a chick. Apparently her parents thought she was serious."

Mrs. Potter shook her head sadly before leading them into the restaurant. "Poor kids. Do you know where he might be?"

"If I had to guess, Canada," answered Severus.

"Why the hell would he go to Canada?" asked James

"I'm just going to assume he wishes to live in isolation and communicate with moose," shrugged Severus. The conversation somewhat died after that; mostly due to Mr. and Mrs. Potter not wanting people to eavesdrop on their conversation about the youngest Malfoy. They didn't know him well, but as far as the Potters were concerned if he was defying Abraxas, he couldn't be all bad.

"So what are we doing with the rest of the day?" asked Mr. Potter after they had ordered their food.

"Well myself and Severus discovered we like the same muggle movies," smiled Mrs. Potter. "I vote we go to a muggle movie. It's been awhile since we've gone."

Mr. Potter gave Severus an uncomfortable smile. "So you like those… darker movies."

"We even share our favorite movie," smiled Mrs. Potter excited that someone else shared her tastes.

"Which one?" asked James.

"The one that gave you nightmares and you cried almost every night for a year because you thought there wan an alien in your closet," answered Mr. Potter not seeming as amused as his wife.

Sirius gave James a confused look but realized his friend had definitely remembered the movie since he had gone so pale. "If only there hadn't been the… the thing… you know what upset me the most about that is he didn't even get to finish his dinner. Minding his own business and then…"

"I have never heard of these and you have all peaked my interest," said Sirius. "I know you guys have a muggle TV and movies, but you never use it really so I kind of forget it is there."

"Well I do have all of them," said Mrs. Potter excitedly. Let's have a movie day!" Severus and Sirius seemed excited about this but James and his father seemed a little indifferent about it.

"I think me and James will grab a few more things before we get back home," added Mr. Potter. "We'll be back before your movie marathon is over."

"Don't worry we understand," smiled Mrs. Potter. Both James and his father did their best to ignore the feeling of shame as they backed out of the movie day.

Severus threw and arm around James and hugged him, "Don't worry James. I'll keep you safe from the Xenomorphs." James let out an annoyed sigh, but didn't pull away when his boyfriend gave him a couple kisses.

They were given another warning from Mrs. Potter before Severus pulled away. Their meal soon showed up and they enjoyed the mundane family time. Severus had never been part of a family like this, and enjoyed the talk of dumb things Mr. Potter had read in the Prophet, or what Mrs. Potter had hear when she had been walking around the town.

When lunch was over, James and his father said goodbye and promised to return to the house soon, and join them on their movie day. Once they were gone, Mr. Potter sighed and looked at his son. "I hate those movies."

"Me too," nodded James. "Where are we going?"

"I thought you might like to make one last store stop," smiled Mr. Potter. "A shopping spree I think you need to go on without Sirius present." James gave his father a confused look before they apparated. Suddenly they were in front of the one store that James never thought he would enter with one of his parents.

When James and his father returned home, James went to his room with the bag and put it on his bed. When he went into the living room, he saw his mother and Severus casually munching on popcorn as they watched a little girl scream as her father had a strange alien stuck to his face. Sirius was on the floor clutching a pillow, popcorn and candy forgotten next to him.

Severus glanced at James and smiled. "The second movie just started. This is the best one, sit, sit, sit." He moved so that James could lean against the armrest. James also noticed that if he sat here he could causally look away from the screen without being as obvious about it.

James gave Severus a tight smile and nod before taking his seat and having Severus crawl into his lap and snuggle down. "Thank you," whispered James as he kissed Severus on the cheek and handed him some of the candies he had bought earlier in the day. Severus smiled gave James a soft lingering kiss before looking back at the screen. With that as initiative, James let himself hug Severus and resigned himself nightmares later.

As he watched James began to think that maybe he should re-watch the first movie after all. He had been young when he had seen it and the more he watched the movie the more he liked it. He still clung to Severus a few times, but having someone to snuggle made the movie better in James's opinion.

Despite his new interest in the movies, by the time the fourth one was ending, James was ready to call it a night away from the TV. He had liked the movies but there was a limit to everything, and James had a sense he would be seeing a lot more of these movies now that Severus knew his mother had them.

"And now the cross-over movie! Alien vs Predator!" exclaimed Mrs. Potter as she got the next movie. Sirius seemed to be a glutton for punishment and gave a terrified nod as he continued to kill his pillow.

"I think we're done," sighed James as he kissed Severus's cheek and motioned for him to stand up. "There is a present for you on my bed," James whispered into Severus's ear. This bit of information seemed to perk Severus's interest as he smiled and got up more readily.

Sirius gave James a questioning look but James shook his head. "You stay here and torture yourself with these movies. Me and Severus are going to go **relax**."

"Just don't forget to silence the floor and ceiling as well dear," said Mrs. Potter flippantly as she started the next movie.

"Thanks mom," coughed James as he led Severus back to his room.

"What did you get me?" asked Severus as they entered the room.

"Dad gave me some supplies for school. Figured we could use some now," smiled James as he pushed Severus towards the bag. Severus gave him a skeptical look before going over to the bag.

James turned and started to use the silence spell on every wall in the room as Severus went through his presents. "Oh, my, fucking, god, James you pervert!" James smiled to himself as he turned as saw Severus holding up a dildo. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't a small starter either. "Why?"

"Because I want to throat fuck you and ram your ass at the same time," smiled James as he kissed Severus's neck.

Severus turned bright red as he placed the dildo on the bed before going back to the bag. Inside was more lube flavors, condoms, a small bullet vibrator, more silk rope, and a pile of clothing. "Is this seriously women's lingerie?"

"Of course not," frowned James. "It's men's. I just got the black lacy panties and black skull mini skirt because it seemed like something you'd like."

"Aw the stockings match," giggled Severus as he tried to ignore his boyfriend's hands running up and down his chest.

"Get dressed while I set the bed up," whispered James as he gave Severus a small bite on the neck. Severus nodded and went into the corner of the room to change. As he did this, James took the rope he had bought and used his wand to fasten one end of it to the ceiling above his bed.

Once it was finished, James put the vibrator, and one of the new pleasure lubes to the side before putting everything else away. "How did you get these to fit me so well?" asked Severus making James turn and see his lover dressed in the clothes he had bought.

"Lucky guess," smiled James as he pulled Severus into him. "Holding you every night helps too." _So does the fact that you and the guy behind the counter were almost the exact same size._ Shaking the thought from his head, James picked Severus up and put him on the bed. "Want to try something new?"

"Definitely," giggled Severus as kneaded his ass.

"Sit on your knees in the middle of the bed, and raise your arms up," instructed James. Severus nodded and got into position as James stood on the bed and tied his boyfriend's wrists. "Stand up a little, Love," whispered James.

Severus nodded again and lifted himself up a bit. When James was done, he couldn't touch his knees to the bed if he bent them, but he was only about 2 inches off the bed. "Does that hurt your shoulder's too much?" asked James as he lifted Severus up a little so all of his weight wasn't on his arms.

"Not really, but it might hurt if I stayed like that," explained Severus as he let James lift him to standing.

"Okay, just stand on the bed until I am ready then." Severus stood and watched James climb down off the bed, and get undressed. Severus bit his lip and shifted his weight constantly as he watched, he was already hard and they hadn't even gotten started yet.

James smiled at the antsy behavior of his lover while he grabbed all the pillows and stacked them at Severus's feet. "Kneel on those for now."

"Okay," mumbled Severus as he slowly let himself down onto the pillows. It wasn't much, but it did help the tension in his shoulders. The pain was just enough to get his thighs aching.

"You know what I really like about this pair of panties," smiled James as he lubed up the vibrator. Severus had an idea, but he made a shrugging motion. "I love that there is a hole in it so I don't have to take them off," whispered James as he pushed the little metal bullet into his boyfriend.

Severus let out a panting gasp at the sudden stretch but it quickly subsided as his body eagerly pulled the toy in. Once the toy was in place, James strapped the controller around Severus's thigh and turned it on low.

"James," hummed Severus as he tried to get closer to James.

"Feel good, baby?" growled James as he sat in front of Severus and rubbed the back of his thighs.

"Touch me more," purred Severus as spread his knees as far as he could.

James smoothed Severus's skirt down over his ass before running his hands up his boyfriend's back. "Fuck you so soft. You feel so fragile against me." James's hands roamed all over Severus's back and chest stopping occasionally to pinch or tickle his lover's sensitive spots.

Severus's back arched as his body jerked unwillingly, unsure of what direction to lean towards. James planted wet open mouth kisses all over Severus's chest, throat and mouth. Losing some of patience, James roughly groped Severus and pressed their bodies together as he used his free hand to turn the vibrator up.

Severus stiffened at the sudden stimulation of the vibrator and James rubbing against him. With a soft whimper, Severus came. Feeling the wet warms between them, James kissed his chest. "That's it baby. Just come as much as you want," said James lovingly as he pushed two fingers up inside of his lover.

James used his free hand to pull on the cord, so he could quickly push it back in before it could pop out. Severus let out mindless whimpers and moans as he James quickly worked him back up again. "Your voice is a fucking religious experience," moaned James as he kissed Severus's ear.

Severus whined and gasped as he shuddered in James's grip. "I… I need," tried Severus as his mouth attempted to form words.

"Say what you need, baby," chuckled James knowing full well what his lover wanted.

"Fuck me," moaned Severus as he was finally able to get enough control leaned into James and bite his ear.

"What do we say," teased James as he turned the vibrator up to its highest setting.

"Oh fuck!" cried Severus. "Fuck me! I need your cock! Fuck me!"

That wasn't what James had been expecting to hear, but he was weirdly turned on by it. Gripping Severus's ass, James lifted him up enough to pushed the pillows out of the way and slip into their place. "James it's still inside me," cried Severus as he felt the tip of James's penis pushing into him.

"I know," grunted James as he pulled the cord until the vibrator was against his head. The shock of the sudden intense vibration made James moan loudly before roughly thrusting into Severus. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," groaned James as he his own thoughts couldn't think beyond thrusting up into the body on top of him.

Severus loud cries of pleasure brought James back enough to free is lover's member and start stroking it in time with his thrusts. The sudden added stimulation was too much for Severus to handle as James felt hot cum hit his chest and face. James felt, Severus tighten around him as he came, his own release just as sudden.

James let his head fall back against the bed as he moaned, it felt like hot electricity was running through his whole body. His hands tightly holding Severus in place as he filled him. James let out another startled gasp as another spasm shot through him.

"Turn… Turn it off," whimpered Severus when he realized James was having a hard time realizing why he couldn't calm down.

Clumsily, James turned the vibrator off. "Holy shit," groaned James as he reached for his wand and untied Severus's wrists.

Severus dropped limply down onto James's chest. They pair laid there for a few minutes catching their breath. Eventually, Severus sat up slowly sliding himself off James's dick. James grabbed the cord and pulled the semen covered vibrator out with a wet pop.

Another shudder ran through Severus as he felt James's cum running down his thighs. "Want me to get a couple damp towels," smiled James, he was still covered in Severus's cum.

Severus just nodded and let himself fall to the side so James could get up. James hopped up, and slipped a pair of boxers on before sneaking out of his room and to the bathroom. Thankfully, the shower was just one door down and he was quick.

James cleaned himself up in the bathroom before returning with a couple damp towels for Severus. "I got the clothes all dirty," whined Severus as he was slipping out of them.

"They can be cleaned, Love," smiled James as he pressed one of the towel between Severus's cheeks and cleaned up the back of his legs. Severus let out a blissful sigh at being cleaned up and let James do all of the work.

"Brat," smiled James as he tossed the soiled towel away and patted his boyfriend on the ass.

"You love me," laughed Severus as he got up and accepted the other towel so he could clean all the sweat off. "Think the movie is over yet?"

"Are you serious?"

"No I'm Sev—

"I swear to god if you finish that sentence I am tying you back up and spanking you."

Severus actually seemed to consider it before giving James a sly smile. "Sorry couldn't help it. I was going to say I'm not tired, and this bed needs to be cleaned anyway."

"True," agreed James as he watched Severus slip on a pair of boxers and one of his band t-shirts. "I'll ask the elf to clean it up while we catch the end of the movie."

"Sounds good," sighed Severus as he stretched his shoulder a bit. James rubbed Severus's back as they walked into the living room. James's mother had gone to bed, but Sirius was still there on the couch.

He glanced at them before frowning. "You two smell like sex."

"What a coincidence," said Severus in the most mocking tone James had ever heard from him. "We were just having wild bondage sex just moments ago."

Sirius looked annoyed before a strange look crossed his face and he moved closer to Severus, "And I don't even get a kiss?"

James froze as Severus moved to the couch, slipped his fingers into Sirius's hair and pulled his head back. Severus hovered his mouth over Sirius's before whispering, "How bad do you want to know what James's semen taste like?"

It took all of James's willpower to not laugh as Sirius threw himself out of Severus's grip and to the floor. "Gross!" yelled Sirius as he shuddered and wiped an invisible mess off himself as he walked away. "Ew, ew ,ew ,ew."

Severus plopped down on the couch and smiled as Sirius turned to glare at him. Severus used his tongue to press on the side of his cheek as he opened his mouth and made a blowing motion with his hand. Sirius shuddered again before leaving the two of them alone with the movie half over.

Once he was gone, James sat down on the couch. "You didn't even suck on me."

"I literally have no regret for what I just did," smiled Severus as he picked up the remote and restarted the movie.

"I love you," smiled James as he pulled Severus back into his lap so they could watch the movie in peace.

AN/

Careful Sevy being a cock tease might get you in trouble someday

Also, Alien

They were watching Alien.

You know what is really funny. I saw the first Alien movie when I was 5 and if scared me so badly I was afraid of everything for months, (and I had been fearless up to that point). Even now, I have to leave the room when Kane dies (the first guy that died in the first movie). His death is the only one that bothers me.

That said.

Those are now my all time favorite movies, I fucking love the Xenomorph. Those are my favorite movies to knit to. I want to knit a little xenomorph plushie.

Tumblr - Lennydark


	22. Chapter 22

Warning- this chapter is almost nothing but sex.

Chapter 22

Day 45

James noticed that Sirius kept his distance for a few days after they had talked about the three-way. Part of him was surprised, but James was also thinking that his parent's presence in the house had something to do with his good behavior.

This theory was proven true when one night Mr. and Mrs. Potter went out for dinner and a movie, leaving the three of them alone in the house. Not five minutes after the adults had left did Sirius make his way to the living room where James and Severus were sitting.

They had been kissing on and off, but at that moment they were simply cuddling as they read their books. Sneaking behind the couch, Sirius popped up suddenly. "Hey, what you two love-birds doing?"

Severus jumped a little, but James had heard him trying to sneak up on them. "If you wanna join the snuggle pile then grab a book."

"I was actually wondering if you had talked to Sevy about what we talked about?" asked Sirius slyly as he rested his chin on the back of the couch.

James had actually and Severus had simply said, _'let me think about it'_ and that had been that. Brushing Severus's hair back, James kissed his forehead. "Love, do you have an answer or do you need more time?"

Severus let out a sigh as he put his bookmark in and stood up. "Let's head to the bedroom. It will be easier to see if this works there." James was surprised to say the least, and it seemed Sirius shared his shock as he just sat behind the couch for another few seconds before standing up slowly. "Well? Are you two coming or is just going to be me?"

James and Sirius shared a glance before quickly following Severus to James's room. As soon as he had entered the bedroom, Severus took of his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. "Strip and get on the bed, both of you," ordered Severus.

Normally, James would take the lead, but he felt just as lost as Sirius looked as they mutely did as they were told. Once Severus and James had undressed, Severus walked over to James and whispered into his ear, "Follow my lead. Sirius is nervous, and I know he just wants to experiment, so let's focus on him, okay?" James nodded and the pair glanced over at Sirius who was getting undressed very slowly.

The two waited patiently for Sirius, and as soon as he was undressed, Severus was pleased to learn Sirius actually hadn't been exaggerating much in his letter. "Didn't know you were part centaur Sirius," noted Severus dryly as the three of them climbed onto the bed.

Sirius blushed as he sat in front of Severus while James took up his post behind his boyfriend. Severus glanced between the pair and sighed, "Okay see this is what I am worried about."

James and Sirius gave each other confused looks before shrugging and turning back to Severus. "Need a little explanation here, Love," said James gently.

"I'll be straightforward and honest then," nodded Severus giving James a quick peck on the chin before moving so the three of them were in more of a triangle position. "I want to have a three-way. I want to have sex with Sirius, if only to scratch some strange itch I have." Both of the other teens nodded, it was clear that was why there were there.

"But I want a true three-way," continued Severus as he took James's left hand and Sirius's right. "You two are only focused on me, but you have to be willing to touch each other too. Sirius if you're going to occasionally sleep with us, you both need to be willing to hold each other like you hold me. This isn't going to work if you don't."

Both James and Sirius looked at each other. They were best friends, and James would admit he had occasionally though of what it might be like to be with Sirius for a night, but it was hardly the open pinning he'd, had for Severus.

Sirius blushed and looked away, but he did nod in understanding. Severus looked at James, and James nodded as well. "I understand," sighed James. "It's just… I don't know we've joked about stuff but… we've never…"

"Touched each other like that," finished Sirius.

Severus squeezed their hands. "I understand and it is asking a lot of you two, but I have another reason for it." This perked the two friend's interest as they looked at the Slytherin for answers. "I need to make sure you know what you're doing Sirius," explained Severus as a light blush spread across his cheeks. "Having sex with a guy isn't the same as having sex with a girl.

I let James have sex with me without much instruction because he actually knew what to do," explained Severus.

"Wait, you gotta do more than just put it in?" asked Sirius. He instantly regretted the decision as both James and Severus gave him an even stare.

"Lesson time," muttered Severus as he let go of James's hand and moved so James had a side view of both of them, while they faced each other. "I'm just going to kiss you," assured Severus when he noticed Sirius was strangely nervous now that he had Severus right in front of him.

"He's good at it Sirius, relax," said James as he watched his friend have a near panic attack. Sharing obviously wasn't out of the norm for the friends, but they had never been in the same room, let alone the same bed, when the sharing was taking place.

The fact that Sirius was nervous actually put James's jealousy at ease. Knowing his friend was less eager than he had been fronting made it easier to watch Severus play with him.

Severus gave one last glance at James and smiled before leaning down and gently brushing his lips to Sirius's. For a second, Sirius was frozen, but soon relaxed a little and let out a little sigh. Severus took that as a time to gently bite, Sirius's lip and open his mouth more.

Sirius let out a shocked gasped as Severus's hand found their way into his hair and pulled as he pushed his tongue into Sirius's mouth. James made a pleased hum as he casually stroked himself. He hadn't expected to enjoy watching his best friend being dominated by his boyfriend, but he wasn't complaining.

Despite all of his boasting, Sirius didn't seem to know what to do and made no move to gain control. Severus noticed this as his hands slipped out of Sirius's hair and started rubbing his shoulders.

Sirius let out a happy sigh as Severus mapped out his mouth. However, his sigh turned into a startled yelp as Severus's grip tightened and he pushed Sirius back against the mattress. Sirius looked up at Severus a little startled as the smaller teen pinned him to bed and used his knees to push Sirius's legs apart.

"Do you really want to fuck me?" teased Severus as he rolled his hips against Sirius. "Or do you want me to fuck you?" Sirius made a nervous whimper and blushed. "You know this would be a good way for you to learn how to please a man," smiled Severus as he continued his slow thrusts against Sirius. "You seem like more of a hands on learner anyway."

Sirius looked away, turning the brightest red James had ever seen him. "This, this isn't really… what I had thought would happen."

"What were you thinking would happen?" asked Severus. He had stopped moving but still had Sirius pinned to the bed.

Sirius shrugged awkwardly as he tried to explain. "Just me and you, and then I do you, but…" Sirius glanced at James and blushed.

Realization dawned on Severus as he smiled. "Having James here made you nervous." Sirius nodded and refused to look at either of them. "Well, sorry but if you want me, you have to have James to. In fact…" Severus looked over at his boyfriend and beckoned him over.

James made an unsure hum of his own as he crawled across the bed towards the two of them. As he did this, Severus pulled Sirius up to his knees and had him move, so he was between Severus and James. "You trust James more than me," explained Severus as he gently pushed Sirius back so he was leaning against James's chest.

Sirius glanced up at James, but nodded. James had to admit it was weird holding his friend like this, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. He didn't have the warm static that he'd have gotten if he'd been holding Severus, but James wasn't repulsed either.

Severus rested his arms on Sirius's shoulder. "You okay? You can back out if you want."

Sirius shook his head. "No. I'm fine, I just… I just feel so dumb. I'm used to a blushing nervous girl. Not…"

"A pushy bottom?" tried Severus as he gently reached back to James, and tugged his hands forward so they were resting on Sirius's hips. "You two need to touch, remember?" James made a thoughtful hum and started to gently run his fingertips across Sirius's hips.

Sirius's breath visibly quickened as James started touching him. "Just breath," whispered James as he gently nosed Sirius's hair out of the way so he could kiss the back of his neck.

"Ready?" asked Severus as he gave Sirius another light kiss. Sirius nodded, but he seemed a little distracted by James. _He has one hell of a repressed crush on James,_ thought Severus as he leaned back and grabbed the lube and condoms from the bedside table.

Severus handed one of the bottles of lube to James as well as a condom. Handing the second bottle to Sirius, Severus returned his arms to Sirius's shoulders so he could also rub James's chest. "Okay Siri here is how it is going to go. James is going to prep you, and you are going to prep me."

"Prep?" asked Sirius dumbly.

Severus rolled his eyes. He knew it was nerves on Sirius's part that had him acting like an idiot, but it was still a touch annoying. Taking the bottle back, Severus opened it and poured some lube in Sirius's fingers. "Just do what James does, okay?" smiled Severus, before glancing back at James. "You okay doing this?"

James nodded, he was still getting spikes of jealousy when they kissed, but as long as Sirius was the focus he was able to ignore it. _You're helping your friend figure things out,_ James reminded himself as he lubed up his own fingers. "Tell me to stop if you can't take it," said James before pushing a finger up inside Sirius.

"It feels weird," whined Sirius as he leaned on Severus.

"Does it hurt?" asked Severus as he continued to give soft give comforting kisses to the nervous teen. Sirius shook his head and shuddered as James started moving his finger in an out. "Now do the same to me," prompted Severus as he guided Sirius's hand. "Go ahead and put two fingers in," gasped Severus as he finally got what he had been wanting from the start.

Sirius did his best to mimic James's movements as Severus grabbed James's shoulders and pulled him closer, squishing Sirius between them. Sirius gained a little more confidence without having Severus direct his every movement. However, it did become more difficult when James pushed a second finger in him and started scissoring them.

"You're doing good," whispered James as he used his free hand to rub the back of Severus's neck. Sirius tried to nod, but ended up letting out a loud moan.

"Sounds like you found his spot James," teased Severus before biting Sirius's ear. "Is Siri feeling good?"

Sirius made a whimpering sound as he clung to Severus, unable to speak while his best friend worked him open. "Think he's about ready," said James as he leaned forward and kissed Severus. "You ready? He's bigger than me."

"I can take it," whispered Severus giving James one last quick kiss before lifting Sirius's face and kissing him. Sirius let out a low moan as he could do little else as he clung to Severus.

James watched them for a moment before pulling his fingers out of Sirius and opened a condom. "Get a condom on him too," ordered James as his jealousy inched back into his mind while he watched his boyfriend kiss his best friend. He slipped a condom on himself a lubed up, as he watched Severus slowly end the kiss and grab a condom for Sirius.

"Sirius," said James sternly. Sirius turned and gave his friend a dazed look. Without saying anything else, James pulled Sirius into a kiss. If Sirius had thought Severus was being domineering, he was in for another surprise. The kiss was all teeth and hair pulling as James quickly bit his across Sirius's jaw and to his ear.

Sirius let out another pleasured whimper as James bit his ear. "I'm letting you fuck him, but I'm going to be fucking you the whole time."

"James," gasped Sirius clearly not minding the rougher treatment.

Suddenly Severus leaned forward and gave Sirius's shoulder nip to get their attention. "Did you even notice I was putting a condom on you Siri?" asked Severus slyly. He knew the kiss James had given him was less about interest and more about dominance, but it had still completely distracted Sirius from Severus's endeavors.

Sirius glanced down and looked a little surprised he hadn't realized that Severus had been touching him. "You're so oblivious," muttered James as he leaned over Sirius and pushed Severus back so he was lying down.

James gave Sirius another rough bite on the neck as he pushed him on top of Severus. "Get inside him first."

Sirius gave a nervous glance at James before he crawled on top of Severus. "This is the fun part Siri, relax," laughed Severus as he tilted his hips up and wrapped his legs around Sirius's waists.

Finally in a more familiar position, Sirius gave Severus one of his trademark smiles. "Someone is eager to get dicked," joked Sirius as he positioned himself and slowly slid into place. Severus gasped as he gripped the sheets, Sirius was a lot thicker than James was and the difference was easier to feel now that Sirius was on top of him.

"I'm not the only one," moaned Severus as he pulled Sirius down on top of him. Sirius had no time to register what Severus meant before he felt James gripping his hips and pushing into him.

Severus moaned from the added and quickly started moving his hips to match James's thrusts. "Oh fuck," moaned Sirius as he tried to move with them. Realizing he was having a hard time matching them, Sirius stopped moving and let them move him instead. He felt lazy, but James seemed determined to fuck Severus through Sirius, and Sirius was just trying to hang on for the ride.

Suddenly, Severus grabbed Sirius's chin and pulled him down into a brutal kiss. "Kiss me like you fucking mean it," moaned Severus as he tightened around Sirius's shaft.

This was all the prompting that Sirius needed as he finally found his dominate side, and pushed Severus down and kissed him. Seeing this, James picked up his pace as snapped his hips up in a way that made Sirius cry out and go completely still

"That was quick," muttered James before he earned a playful kick from Severus.

"He's out," groaned Severus. "Off, he isn't hitting me right, Lovie," whined Severus.

James rolled his eyes as he gently pulled out of his friend and held him so Severus could wiggle out from under him. This woke up Sirius as he groaned and rolled onto his side. "Sorry I came so quick," apologized Sirius.

"You just haven't gotten laid in awhile," grunted James as he pulled the condom off and pushed into Severus.

"James," mewed Severus as he wrapped his legs around James's waist and let his boyfriend pull him into his lap.

"I got you, Love," whispered James as he started lifting Severus up and slamming him down on cock. It was a bit awkward, but James knew from experience that this position always hit Severus's spot dead on.

Sirius couldn't help but stare as the bossy little Slytherin was quickly reduced to a screaming puddle of ecstasy. He had never realized how strong James was as he watched his friend fuck every coherent thought out of their one time enemy.

Severus's cries escalated until his voice suddenly cracked and his whole body went rigid and he came on James's chest. "Fuck," moaned James as he forced Severus up and down a few more times before he stilled as well.

Letting out a few pitiful whimpers, Severus leaned forward and lazily licked James's lips. James opened his mouth and lazily licked him back. Slowly, James lowered Severus to the bed as they kissed. Sirius couldn't look away as he watched them enjoy their post orgasm haze.

Finally, James pulled out of Severus and rolled off him, so that he was lying between Sirius and Severus. "Enjoy the show?" teased James when he noticed Sirius still watching him.

"How the fuck does your dick do that?" asked Sirius. James gave him a confused glance, so Sirius tried to explain. "Fuck man, I don't know what you hit inside me, but holy shit, and I have never made anyone scream like you made Sev just now. How the hell do you do it? God damn it I'm supposed to be the awesome sex god."

James just snorted as he lazily stretched. "Sirius you need to care more about pleasing your partner. Big dick won't get you anywhere if you can't use it right. You can't just jackhammer them and expect them to enjoy it. You gotta move around a bit and see what sets your lover off, then once you know, then keep doing it. Stop focusing on yourself all the time and focus on your partner."

Sirius felt a little ashamed at being told this, but nodded. It was true, he had never been to keen on watching his past lovers and had been more interested in staring at breasts and getting off. "Speaking of which," sighed James as he looked over at Severus and tickled his side. "You need anything, Love?"

Severus let out a small giggle before he lazily moved to rest his chin on James's chest. "Give me ice cream and I'll suck your dick."

"You'd suck my dick without ice cream," muttered James as he summoned their house elf and asked for ice cream. The elf in question just nodded and ignored the fact that the three of them were naked.

As soon as the ice cream arrived, the three of them sat up. The thought of ice cream hadn't initially been appealing to Sirius, but now that it was in front of him he was thankful. "So did we satisfy your curiosity?" asked Severus as he lounged against James.

Sirius made a little indifferent hum before sighing. "I think it made it worst honestly."

"How so?" asked James as he offered Sirius a spot to move closer to him and Severus.

Sirius glanced at the offer before slowly wiggling over. "It's just… I don't know, I mostly just wanted to see what it was like, and to see if I could have sex with a guy."

"Well obviously you can since you got to try both top and bottom with us," smiled Severus.

Sirius gave him a shy awkward smile back and nodded. "Yeah, but even though you guys did that for me, I sill felt like I was a third wheel the whole time." He looked over at James and gave him a playful poke, "And you got jealous halfway through. Don't tell me you didn't, you ass."

"Sorry," shrugged James, he clearly wasn't sorry.

Sirius snorted and lounged up against James in a similar manner to Severus. "What I am saying is I feel like I need to have sex with a different guy." Sirius paused as he made a thoughtful hum. "Do you think Remus might—"

"No," answered Severus and James simultaneously.

Sirius seemed a little put out by this, but James patted him on the back. "Look man, there are lots of guys that'd be willing to have sex with you. When we go to school you'll find someone."

"I don't know," sighed Sirius. "I mean I never noticed any."

Severus let out a snort. "That it because you just ignored what you weren't interested in. There were lots of guys wanting to bang you. Don't worry once school starts, I'll hook you up."

"Aw, are you gonna be my gay wingman?"

"Fuck yeah," laughed Severus.

"This is such a weird conversation," muttered James as he took their empty bowls and got up, letting Severus and Sirius flop over on the bed. "I need a shower," announced James. "You want to join, Sirius?"

"Nah, I think I'll just wash up in the other bathroom," said Sirius as he rolled off the bed and nearly fell over.

"Knees might be a bit weak," noted Severus. "Just give yourself a minute." Sirius nodded as Severus got up more slowly and with much less enthusiasm.

James grabbed some clothes before taking Severus's hand and leading him out of the room and towards the bathroom. "I told you he'd lose interest," whispered Severus. "Guys like him always do. I was surprised he didn't stop it halfway through."

"Sorry I ever doubted you," smiled James as he gave Severus a quick kiss on the hand. "I'm still going to wash his scent from you though."

"If that was your plan why did you ask if he wanted to join?" asked Severus.

"Seemed polite, and I knew he wouldn't take us up on the offer," smiled James.

"Careful, Lovey. I might think you have a brain in there," joked Severus as he returned the smile and gave him a playful nudge as they entered the bathroom.

"You brat!" laughed James as he wrapped an arm around Severus and lifted him up, so he couldn't escape the tickling.

Severus let out a startled squeal as he wrapped his arms around James's neck in an attempt to stop James from tickling his sides. His plan worked as James stopped and set Severus down n the bathroom counter.

James took a step back and the two had a laugh as they calmed down a little. As they calmed down, James slowly pressed his forehead to Severus's and let out a long slow sigh. "I love you."

"Me too," whispered Severus as he twined their fingers together. "I love you." James smiled and just stayed that way. James knew they'd eventually have to move, but right then nothing mattered. All that mattered to him was the stubborn little tease he was holding, and James knew it would stay that way.

AN/

lol sex chapter!

Aw, they're so cute I could throw up

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP WITHIN 24 HOURS!

I wanted to put it up with this one, but my work called me in an I didn't get to write today like I was supposed too, (they are the reason you don't get 2 chapters right away). I really want the next one up because it helps with this chapter and they really should be together, but I didn't want one chapter to be nearly 20 pages long.

Side note: Sirius isn't done causing drama, but he isn't the one you need to look out for.

Also holy fuck it is hot where I am at! I'm talking desert temps right now. I just checked the temperature of my porch and it's 145 degrees Fahrenheit on the WHITE concrete. Air heat of 115, no wind. I could cook bacon and pancakes on my roommate's car. Plus everything is on fire. Literally. The skies are black with smoke. It looks like it is going to rain any second, but it's not, it's smoke, and we are in hell.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Day 46

3 Days until return to Hogwarts

"You three need to get out of the house," announced Mrs. Potter one morning at breakfast. "And Severus please sit in your own chair."

Severus made a little put out sound as he slid out of James's lap and into his own seat. In a small act of defiance, Severus wrapped his leg around James's. Mrs. Potter gave Severus a knowing look but didn't say anything since it was under the table.

James took Severus hand without looking up from his cereal. "For the day, or are you wanting us to go camping or something?"

"Camping would be nice," put in Sirius. "We don't have much longer, and we could show Sev where we hang out during our summers."

Mrs. Potter nodding and smiled, "Perfect, I already sent a message to Peter, and Remus's parents. They should be here around noon." Severus blinked a few times in confusion, but when he noticed that neither James nor Sirius seemed surprised, he figured this was a normal thing that the woman often did.

What Severus didn't now is that James's parents often did this in the summer when they wanted the house to themselves for a few days. Severus gently tugged on James's hand to get his attention. "If everyone is going to be here, then can we stop off at the cake shop I told you about? I think Peter would like it."

"If we go to a cake shop, We'll never get Peter out of there," joked Sirius.

"They serve coffee so at there every lease we'll have something to do while he looks around," added Severus. Looking to James he added, "They serve tea too."

"Good, because no offense Severus, but I just can't seem to enjoy coffee." James gave Severus a quick kiss on the head. Seeing the warning glance from his parents, James cleared his throat. "We'll get everything ready after breakfast."

The rest of breakfast was quiet, and as soon as they were excused, James pulled Severus over to the couch to snuggle. "I thought we had to get ready to go camping?"

"House elf will get our bags ready," shrugged James before he nuzzled Severus's neck and gave him a few soft kisses. Severus let out a giggle before moving his head to kiss James.

The kisses weren't heated, just soft and comforting as they lounged on the couch ignoring everything else around them. Subconsciously, James noticed Sirius letting out an annoyed sigh and leaving them alone.

"How long are they going to be like that again?" sighed Sirius as Mrs. Potter past the by the living room.

The woman glanced at her son before looking back to his put out best friend. "A year or until Severus gets pregnant, but they are still in school and Severus has said he wants to wait."

Sirius nodded, but in his mind he remembered the night before. _James took off the condom when he was having sex with Severus. Are they trying to get pregnant?_

"Sirius?" asked Mrs. Potter seeing the look on his face.

"Nothing, just wondering," said Sirius in a matter of fact tone before heading outside to sit on the front porch. He didn't feel like watching the pair suck face.

The first time it had been like watching a car crash, but when the crash never stopped it was easier to lose interest. When he had been warned that they would be absorbed in each other, he had thought James's father was being dramatic. Now he wished that he had gained some form of hobby that summer that didn't involve James.

"James," moaned Severus. _Oh, my, god, I can hear them from outside,_ Sirius mental groaned as he considered moving to sit in a tree further away from the house.

"Not in the living room! Go to your room!" yelled Mr. Potter. Sirius smiled at that as he heard movement from inside the house.

"Ha, ha, busted," chuckled Sirius. When he knew they weren't in the living room anymore, Sirius went back inside to grab the first book in the series James had been reading. Sirius wasn't a reader, but he was bored, and wanted something to do while he resumed is position as porch guardian.

By the time Peter and Remus showed up, Sirius was halfway through the book and seeing why James had suddenly gotten more interested in reading over the summer. "Are you sick, Sirius?" joked Remus. "You're willingly reading."

"Better then watching dumb and dumber in their swap spit for hours on end," said Sirius dryly as he used a leaf from the porch as a bookmark.

"It can't be that bad," sighed Remus thinking that Sirius was being his usual dramatic self.

Sirius glanced behind him and looked through the window to the living room. Severus and James had returned to the couch. They weren't kissing, but they were playing with each other's hands. As if the pair had just realized they weren't the only ones with hands. "The only reason they aren't sucking face right now is because they literally just had sex," noted Sirius as he stood up and led them into the house.

Both Remus and Peter seemed a tad embarrassed by this news, but Peter more so, Remus was still assuming Sirius was being over dramatic. Seeing this, Sirius stopped before he opened the door. "Look unless you want to watch them going at it the whole trip, keep them occupied. Remus, I am not kidding. They've been yelled at three times today and it isn't even lunch yet."

"What are they doing exactly?" asked Peter cautiously.

"Cuddling mostly," shrugged Sirius. "But they did get in trouble a couple of hours ago for almost having sex on the couch."

Remus and Peter exchanged looks of shock and disbelief. They knew James could be a little overbearingly impulsive, but what Sirius was describing didn't match what they little they knew of Severus.

"Why don't we know more about this bonding thing?" asked Peter when they walked into the house. "If it changes you so much shouldn't we now more about it? Shouldn't they have brought it up at school?"

"There is a class at the end of your seventh year," said Mr. Potter from the dinning room table. "They have it at the end of your schooling so that kids don't romanticize it and try to get bonded while they are in school. Otherwise the school would be full of that." Mr. Potter nodded towards the living room and they looked to see that the pair was kissing again.

Peter quickly looked away, but Remus had a similar reaction to what Sirius had done the first few times. On some level, Remus had never believed that James would ever willingly kiss, let alone date, Severus. Now, he couldn't look away as James enthusiastically explored Severus's mouth while the smaller teen slowly rolled his body against James. _They are having sex with their clothes on,_ Remus could feel his face turning red as he watched the train wreck happening on the couch.

"Okay that's it," muttered Sirius as he stalked over to the couch, wrapped an arm around Severus's waist, and pulled him off James. Severus let out a surprised squeak, and Remus would swear he heard James growl when he glared at Sirius.

Sirius glared back at James, Severus still under his arm. "Knock it off you hormonal ass. It's time to go, and you two need to stoop playing tongue tag."

This woke James up to the fact that Remus and Peter were also in the room. He gave his other two friends a sheepish look. "Sorry, I was… preoccupied."

"Noticed," said Remus dryly.

"Sirius put me down! I'm not a bag of flour!" snapped Severus as he tried to wiggle out of Sirius's grip.

"You sure? You weight about the same," teased Sirius before lifting the smaller boy up and grabbed his legs so he was holding him bridal style. Turning to James, Sirius said, "Now I am going to give this back to you, but there will be nothing but casual gestures of affection on our trip. Okay?"

"James if you are able to keep with Sirius's request I will give you a reward," called Mr. Potter from the kitchen.

"What kind of reward?" asked James as he stood up.

"I'll take you and Severus back to that shop we went to the other day. You'll have a spending limit, but I'm sure you'd like to browse things together before going back to Hogwarts." Everyone could hear the amused tone in Mr. Potter's voice and started wondering what kind of shop he was talking about.

James obviously knew since he instantly answered. "Done."

"Sirius, get your hand off my butt," Severus whispered harshly. It was loud enough that everyone in the living room could hear, and Remus was beginning to think Sirius had a death wish.

Sirius awkwardly cleared his throat and moved his hand. "Well then I present to you, your princess."

James took Severus from Sirius and instantly let him down so he could stand on his own. Sirius was confused for about two seconds before James grabbed him and whispered into his hear so no one else could hear him. "Keep pushing your luck and I'm going to fuck your throat raw."

Sirius jumped a little as James bit his ear. Turning red, Sirius moved away quickly. Remus watched with interest, but it quickly shifted when Severus started talking. "So are we going to the shop first?"

"Yeah," nodded James. "Let m just grab my backpack and we can head out."

"Shop?" asked Peter finally brave enough to look at the people in the room.

"Cake and coffee shop," said Severus excitedly. "I thought you might like it, and everyone would get to see where I always hung out at as a kid." Peter's face light up at the mention of a cake shop and he started talking excitedly with Severus about what the shop was like.

As James left to get their bag, Remus walked over to the still flustered Sirius. "What did he just say to you?" asked Remus quietly so that Severus and Peter couldn't hear.

"Just… nothing, don't worry about it," Sirius quickly downplayed it but it was obvious that Remus wasn't going to be letting anything go soon. Realizing this, Sirius sighed and whispered back. "We can talk later. I'm… I'm still trying to figure a few things out right now. Just give me a bit."

"Is this about your bedroom preferences?" Sirius nodded. "I don't think you have to worry. I feel like this is just a phase for you." Remus didn't seem that concerned, and Sirius suddenly didn't feel like sharing his thoughts with Remus on the matter.

Luckily for Sirius, James chose this time to return with his bag. "Okay let's go, Peter we are not staying there all night."

"They close at 5," smiled Severus as he went to stand by James, who put an arm around his waist.

"I don't get stuck in cake shops that long," grumbled Peter as he reached out and touched Severus's shoulder.

"Sure you don't," snorted James as he motioned for Remus and Sirius to come over. "You have a spot in mind, Love?" Without even answering him, Severus apparated them to the back alley behind the cake shop.

While Peter had a moments of dizziness, Severus went about explaining a few things. "Okay everyone, I grew up in a muggle neighborhood, but this shop is run by a wizard family that just prefers working with muggles.

If we're the only ones in the shop then we can talk about magic, but if someone comes in, zip it. Everyone got that." The other four boys nodded and they left the back alley to go into the quaint little shop.

Upon entering a tall plump woman smiled at them. "Oh Severus we haven't seen much of you this summer! Where have you been hiding?"

"Summer program at school?" tried Severus.

"Summer program؟" the woman stated dryly.

"Summer punishment," corrected Severus. The woman smiled and nodded as she mouth the words, 'I thought so'.

Clearing her throat, she looked at the four behind her favorite customer and asked, "So who are your friends, Severus? Are they from school?"

"Yep, but they're from the enemy house. I'm sorry, I have betrayed us," sighed Severus dramatically. James couldn't stop smiling as he looked at his boyfriend. He loved seeing him happy. Seeing him smile and laugh with people made James happy by default.

"For shame," joked the woman. "Bringing lions in here," she laughed as she said this, but when she looked at James and saw the look James was giving Severus; a knowing smile creeped it's way onto her face.

Severus seemed a little confused by her sudden expression change, but knew when he felt James wrap his arms around him and rest his chin on top of Severus's head. "I love you," whispered James.

"Love you too," smiled Severus as he leaned back into James.

"And we lost them," sighed Sirius as he stepped forward and introduced himself. "I'm Sirius Black. This is Remus Lupin, and that guy is Peter Pettigrew."

"Megan Lorh," smiled the woman. Nodding towards Severus and James she asked, "Was their bonding planned or an accident?"

"Accident," put in Remus. "But they don't seem to mind much."

"Of course not," laughed Mrs. Lorh. "Ah young love. It is good to see him so happy. I should have done more for him." She said that last part sadly, as she shook her head.

Clearing her throat to shake the somber mood that had fallen on them, Mrs. Lorh spoke up to get Severus's attention, "What can I get you kiddo?"

"Hmm?" Severus suddenly seemed to wake up and pull away from James. "Sorry! Umm, I really want something sweet, and they don't like coffee so… How about five raspberry lattes and five pieces of strawberry cake?"

"Do you want cinnamon on top of your café?"

"Yes, please."

She nodded and started going to work, but stopped when she noticed Peter stepping forward timidly. He looked like he wanted to say something, but kept getting nervous. "He wants to work in a cake shop someday," said James as he moved to push Peter forward a little. "He makes us cake all the time, they are always good."

Mrs. Lorh made a humming sound before looking at Severus. "What do you rank him?"

"8 out of 10. It would be higher but he is heavy on the sugar, but texture is perfect."

Mrs. Lorh smiled at this. "What do you think of coffee Peter?"

Peter shrugged. "I've had it, but only once when I was about ten. I didn't care for it, but that was a long time ago."

"Well get back here and help me with this order and we'll see." Mrs. Lorh lifted the a section of the counter and let Peter through.

"Did we just get Peter a job?" asked James as they went to sit at one of the side booths.

"I hope so," sighed Remus. "His grades are a good average, but he doesn't seem interested in anything but baking."

"Noting wrong with that," shrugged Severus as he leaned as he sat sideways in the booth so his legs were over James's. "I think it's stupid that they expect us to know what we want to do right away. You have any idea how many people change their career because they realize in their 20s that they didn't want to do what they thought they wanted to do."

"True," agreed Remus. "I guess I'm just not as indecisive as most people our age."

"Yeah but you've always wanted to go into the law department," said Sirius. "And honestly it would be weird to have you anywhere else." Sirius turned to Severus and asked, "What do you want to do? Other than be James's wife."

Severus stuck his tongue out at Sirius in a mocking manner before answering. "Originally, I wanted to go into Medical with Lily, but then I realize that I have enough of my own anxiety problems, and I don't think I could handle it in a hospital type of situation.

Then I thought about how many potion ideas I have, and figured getting an apprenticeship somewhere might be a good idea. I also like alchemy, but there isn't much demand in that."

"Money isn't an issue for you anymore," reminded James as he played with Severus's hair absentmindedly. "Don't worry about it, and just do what you want. If you want to get into alchemy then do it. I'm going into inventing like my dad, so you can experiment with us if you want. You would probably be a big help."

Severus smiled and nodded. "Maybe after… everything. Alchemy can be dangerous if you're… I just rather wait a bit."

James smiled and nuzzled him but Remus gave the pair a confused look. Sirius nudged him under the table as he took out his want and tapped Remus's hand. They often did this to pass little notes to each other. Remus opened his hand a bit to read the message before it disappeared. _'They want a baby.'_

Remus took out his wand and tapped Sirius's hand. _'Please tell me you're kidding.'_

 _'Look at them.'_

Remus looked across the table and saw James and Severus had gone off into their own world again. They were just staring at each other as James drew circles on Severus's stomach.

Sirius tapped Remus's hand again. _'They don't even realize it yet.'_

 _'How can they not!'_

 _"Mia told me the point of the bond was to make babies. That is why they are so sex crazed.'_

Remus just let out a long breath and might have said more, but Peter walked up with a tray and set it on the table. "I think I got a job, guys!"

This seemed to wake up James and Severus as Severus moved out of James lap so he could drink his coffee and eat his cake. "That's good to hear," smiled Severus. "I worked here for a summer too. Under the table kinda job, but it got me out of the house."

Peter smiled and nodded as he gave everyone their cake and coffee before he sat down and enjoyed his own. "How much do we owe her?" asked James as he reached for his wallet.

"On the house kids!" called Mrs. Lorh from behind the counter.

"Thank you!" called the five teens as they turned back to their treat.

Sirius and James took a sip of their coffee carefully since they were expecting a harsh bitter taste. "Oh this is good," said Sirius obviously surprised that he enjoyed it. James nodded in agreement as he drank his down.

"Still a bit bitter, but the sweetness and the cinnamon pull your attention away from it," agreed James as he set the cup down and tried the cake.

"Coffee, coffee, cake, cake, cake," giggled Severus happily, as he enjoyed the treat. Everyone laughed and just enjoyed the cake and coffee, occasionally talking about random things.

Peter took the dishes back to Mrs. Lorh as they all thanked her again and headed out the door. James was a little surprised that Peter hadn't insisted on stay longer, but figured it had to do with Peter knowing they were supposed to be going camping.

Going back to the alley, they apparated again. When Severus looked around, he saw they were in a small meadow surrounded by trees. He could hear a stream near them and it was nice and cool in the little clearing. "Welcome to our home away from home," announced Sirius.

"It's pretty," smiled Severus as he looked around.

"And it's on my families property so no one ever comes here," explained Remus.

"Which makes it perfect for us," agreed James as he tossed his bag on the ground and set up their tent.

Like most magicked tents, it looked small, but upon entering Severus was pleased to find a small lounge area, and four beds. "Looks like we're sharing," whispered James as he pulled Severus over to the far right bed and pushed him down on it.

"Hey you two, you're supposed to be abstinent for the next few days!" snapped Sirius. Both James and Severus let out sad little sounds, as James gently rolled his hips against Severus before quickly getting off him. Severus glared at Sirius before pouting at James.

"I'm going to be putting a silencing spell around my bed," muttered Peter as he left the tent.

"No kidding," agreed Remus as he went out too.

James looked at Sirius hoping his friend would leave them alone in the tent, but instead Sirius took Severus's hand and pulled him out of the tent. James stood alone in the tent for another few moments as he considered how much trouble he would be in if he stunned Sirius and pulled Severus back into the tent for a quickie. _If you do, then you won't get your shopping spree._

"Fine," groaned James to himself as he left the tent. When he was out, he saw that Peter had started a fire and Remus was getting a few chairs out of James's bag. Meanwhile Sirius was rolling around in the grass trying to get Severus to join him.

Severus didn't seem too keen on rolling around in the grass, instead took a chair, and simply watched Sirius cover himself in grass stains. "Could you be anymore of a dog, Sirius?" sighed Severus.

"Yes I can!" yelled Sirius happily, but then instantly stopped and looked at his other three friends. "Should we tell him?"

"Well you kind of have to now," smiled Severus.

Sirius still looked to James and Remus for an answer, and James just shrugged. "Go ahead. He's stuck with us now anyway."

Severus nudged James playfully as Sirius nodded and shifted into his animagus form. "Aw you're so cute," said Severus as he watched Sirius wiggle out of clothes and run around the clearing.

"You don't seem very surprised," said Remus suspiciously.

"You're not the only ones that sneak out at night," snorted Severus. Remus didn't seem comfortable with this, and Severus added, "I don't care about your condition Remus. You're not the only one at that school with secrets. Granted most people's aren't as interesting as yours, but almost everyone is hiding something."

"So what are you hiding?" asked Remus. "It's obvious you're well informed, but I am curious as to how you know. If only for the sake of my own preservation, I'd like to know how you found out so easily."

Severus just smiled, while James pulled up another chair next to him gently started to tickle him. "Come on Sev. You know our secret, now share."

Sirius came running back to them and changed back. "I agree! I must know your secret!"

"Put your pants back on, and I'll talk," said Severus dully. Sirius quickly obeyed before taking a seat in the last chair. "Alright," sighed Severus when he realized he wasn't going to be getting out of talking. "For the record this is a lot harder to do lately. To do this properly you need a clear head and it's difficult when — James hands off. I can't think when you're touching me."

James pouted, but pulled his hands away. "Okay," whispered Severus as he took a few breaths and glanced between James, Remus, and Peter. "Peter," decided Severus. "Think of something. Anything you want, just get a picture in your mind."

"Okay," said Peter cautiously.

Severus stared at Peter silently for a few seconds before he started laughing. "Can you please think of anything other than cake?"

Peter looked a little surprised but quickly asked, "What kind of cake was I thinking of?"

"Chocolate, fudge filling, chocolate frosting, and the decoration on top was white," answered Severus.

Peter had a brief look of utter terror that his thoughts weren't safe in the Slytherin's presence. "You're a Legilimen," sighed Remus. "That's… a little off putting actually."

Severus sniffed at him, "I only ever read surface thoughts. It's not like I dig around for stuff. It's not my fault being a werewolf is literally all you think about."

There was an awkward silence in the meadow as James pulled Severus from his chair into his lap. "How long have you known?"

"Fourth year," Severus glanced at Remus. "Obviously if I was going to say something I would have already."

This seemed to make Remus feel a little better as he nodded. "Sorry, it's just… I don't want people to know."

"It's okay," Severus gave him a somewhat awkward smile before leaning against James and sighing at the contact. "I can't do anything when James is touching me anyway, and for the record James, I couldn't read your thoughts very well, or often, when we were locked up together. My own emotions kept muddling it most of the time."

"So who did you learn we were all animagus from?" asked Peter. "Just wondering. It wasn't me was it?"

"It was totally you," laughed Severus.

"Oh, I was hoping it was Sirius or something. It's always my fault." sighed Peter as he looked at the ground.

Severus cleared this throat and glanced at Sirius, who was being unusually quiet. Sirius caught Severus's eye and shrugged. "We're being honest right now."

Severus nodded and this seemed to pull James, Remus, and Peter's attention to the two of them. Looking back to Peter, Severus explained, "I can't read Sirius's thoughts. I've never been able to, and I doubt I'll ever be able to." Looking at Sirius he asked, "Did occlumency come naturally to you?"

"Self taught. I had to keep her out of my head somehow," sighed Sirius. "I could never get the hang of going into other people's minds. It was too invasive. I hated it being done to me so… is yours natural?"

Severus wiggled his hand in the 'kind of' motion before explaining. "I could occasionally when I was younger but I never knew where any of the information was coming from and it was random and scattered. I just learned to organize my own thoughts."

"I can live with that," nodded Sirius. "My cousin learned because she wanted to hurt people."

"That's because she is 50 shades of crazy," whispered Severus. This made everyone laugh as they didn't need to ask who they were referring too. After the laughter had died a little, Severus gestured towards Remus. "Maybe give him a lesson or two. I mean if he is wanting to keep that secret of his from the Ministry it might be a good idea. Legilimen is rare, but I'm sure enough people in the ministry have it, and no offense Remus, but you practically scream your thoughts."

Remus nodded and seemed to a little put out, but Peter chose this time to turn into a rat and scare the hell out of Remus to change the atmosphere. Everyone laughed as Remus tried to catch Peter, but in his rat form there was no way Remus could catch him. This lightened the mood enough that their topics turned away from anything that could, even mildly, be turned serious.

The five teens joked around and laughed for the rest of the evening, only going inside of their tent after their fire had died down. Once inside, Peter made a show of silencing the area around his bed so he couldn't hear anything that happened outside of his protective bubble. "It is to protect my poor innocent virtue."

"You're friends with Sirius Black and James Potter, you, by default, have literally no virtue left," said Severus in a matter of fact tone.

"As if you have any," chuckled James as he picked up Severus and tossed him on their bed.

"Hey you two I'm going to be right here," said Sirius as he jumped onto his own bed. "And if I so much as suspect that you two are doing anything, I'm telling."

"Tattle-tale," grumbled James as he joined his boyfriend on the bed.

"A cock-blocking tattle-tale," joked Remus. "A new form of evil has arisen amongst us."

"You'll thank me later," muttered Sirius as he picked up the book he had brought from James's house. Having had to deal with the pair when they were on their best behavior, Remus just nodded and picked up his own book before settling down.

James didn't want to sleep. He wanted sex. He wanted to strip his lover and slowly kiss every part of him. Severus seemed to be sharing his thoughts as he leaned up and kissed his cheek, "If we sleep, time will go faster. Sooner we're home, the sooner you can have me."

 _The sooner we go to bed the sooner we can wake up, and if we wake up before everyone then we can sneak off._ James smiled at the thought before laying down on the bed, Severus's back to his chest as he tried to sleep.

Sleep had been the plan, but his plans weren't going well. It had been at least two hours. He knew Peter was out cold without even looking, and Remus had long since turned off his light. Sirius was still awake though, reading. _Go to sleep you asshole!_ thought James loudly as he did his best to keep his breathing even a soft, as if he were asleep.

Finally, James heard Sirius sigh and shut the book he was reading. However, instead of turning off the light and going to bed like he was supposed to, Sirius got up and went to Remus's bed. "Hey are you still awake Remus?" whispered Sirius so quietly James could barley hear him.

"Yes," Remus whispered back.

 _Fuck! Guess I wasn't the only one pretending to sleep,_ thought James.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

James could hear some rustling as Remus sat up in bed. "What is it?"

There was a soft squeak as Sirius sat down on Remus's bed. "I don't think it's a phase."

"What?"

"My preference. You said earlier that you thought I was going through a phase, but I don't think I am," explained Sirius.

"Sirius," sighed Remus sounding truly tired. "You've never done anything with a guy."

"I had a three-way with James and Severus." There was a sudden stillness to the air as Sirius awkwardly continued. "I… I really enjoyed it. If felt amazing, better than anything I've ever done with a girl, but… but they're bonded, and they are way too into each other.

I want to do more, but I don't think I'll ever figure it out if I keep going to them. Both of them said I need to find another guy to be with and see how that works out, but… I have a reputation Remus how the fuck am I going to go back to Hogwarts and just be like, 'oh sorry ladies I decided I want to do guys this year'. I mean, the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Remus was quiet for longer than he should have been before letting out a slow, "Wow, okay, not what I was expecting to hear." Remus paused again and let out a sigh. "What do you want from me Sirius. I don't think I can help you. I get you're confused, and I will support you decisions but this… this really seems like a personal journey to me."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me," repeated Sirius. "Just this once. I just… maybe James and Sev are just really good kissers or something or I'm influenced by how much they make out or something. Maybe if I kiss you and I don't like it, I'll know it's just them and I can… be normal again."

"Sirius," groaned Remus. "I have a girlfriend. I can't just…"

"Please, just this once. Just a kiss, please."

"Just one?" asked Remus, clearly defeated.

"Just one," agreed Sirius.

 _Oh, holy shit,_ thought James as he heard them moving closer. At first, it was quiet, but a small gasp from Sirius made James bite his lip. _Just one kiss my ass. They better not have sex. I swear to—_ James thought were cut off as Remus gasped, "Wait, Sirius, Sirius stop!"

"You… don't like it?" asked Sirius timidly.

"No, yes, fuck, god damn it Sirius I have a girlfriend," Remus was out of breath as he moved away from Sirius.

"Remus?"

"No, get away from me," snapped Remus as he took a few breaths. "Look Sirius. I have Lily. Just… just sleep around like you always do. You're good at that."

James cringed, _Remus, no._ He heard Sirius stand up and leave the tent without a single word. _God damn it._ James sat up and glared at Remus before throwing his arms out towards the tent opening.

Remus just sat there in the dim light stunned as he realized what he had just said to Sirius. Closing his eyes, Remus rubbed his face and swore quietly. He sighed loudly and moved to get up, but Severus was sitting up now and shot Remus a glare of his own. "Stay here. He won't want to talk to you right now."

Turning to James, Severus kissed his cheek. "I'll go get him. I think you need to have a chat with Remus."

James nodded as Severus got up and left the tent to find Sirius. He didn't have far to go as Sirius was sitting in one of the chairs looking at the fire he had restarted.

"Hey," said Severus quietly as he sat down next to Sirius.

Sirius glanced at him and nodded, but didn't say anything. It was obvious that he was trying to keep himself from crying. Severus moved his chair closer and rested his hand on Sirius's arm. "You've liked him for a long time, haven't you?"

"Third year," nodded Sirius as he took in a deep shaky breath. "I didn't really understand it back then. I just knew I wanted to be near him, and hug him. I knew boys could like boys but… I was me… that sounds so stupid."

"No it doesn't," reassured Severus. "No one expects to be different, and when they are, it can be confusing."

Sirius nodded, but it didn't seem to cheer him up much. Turning slightly so he could look at Severus he asked, "Can I kiss you again? Just to…" Sirius let out an annoyed sound at his own thoughts.

Severus gently took Sirius's chin and moved his head before softly kissing him. It was the softest kiss Sirius had ever received and he enjoyed the contact before slowly pulling away. "That was nice, but…"

"Not the same?" finished Severus. Sirius nodded and glumly looked away. "You know Sirius, just because you and Remus have good chemistry doesn't mean he is the only one you'll have chemistry with."

"I know," sighed Sirius. "I just… long time crushes die hard."

"You'll find someone, and it isn't like you've been banished from mine and James's bed."

"Is that option open tonight?" asked Sirius slyly

"For sleep, yes," smiled Severus as he stood up and pulled Sirius back towards the tent.

Inside Remus was fidgeting on his bed. When Sirius was back inside he perked up, "Sirius I—"

"Nope," said Severus cutting Remus off completely. "You are banished to your bed until morning. You can just sit there and think about what you said." Turning to James he added, "Sirius is sleeping with us tonight."

"The beds too small," whined James.

Severus rolled his eyes and moved Sirius's bed up next to theirs. "He is sleeping between us too." This really seemed to annoy James, but Severus paid him little mind. "I will never get any sleep with you getting hard ever five minutes."

"Fine," groaned James as he moved so that Sirius and Severus could get on the bed. Sirius snuggled his back up to James while Severus gave Remus one last look. "You can talk in the morning." Remus just nodded as Severus laid down so he was facing Sirius.

As much as he hated to admit it, with Sirius in the bed with them, James was finally able to feel tired and quickly fell asleep.

AN/

So am I the only one that thinks, (even in the books) that Remus was the low-key douche bag of the marauders? He just kinda comes off as the guy that would throw you under the bus and occasionally be a passive aggressive asshole.

On a different note: If you want to try to coffee Severus ordered:

For a small - Order a Cappuccino with whole milk, one pump raspberry, and sprinkled with cinnamon on top.

Every size you go up add a pump of raspberry, but start with a small. If you're a coffee drinking this will seem sweet to you.

My Tumblr - lennydark


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Day 47

2 Days until return to Hogwarts

James woke up a few hours later due to Sirius taking part in an exorcism in his sleep. He'd gotten maybe two hours of sleep, and James was considering his life choices as he stared at the roof of the tent. The tent was no longer pitch black, but it was still too dark for it to truly be called morning. _Probably about 4:30,_ thought James with a mental sigh.

Sirius's head was on his chest and he was lying sideways on the bed, so that his feet were resting on Severus. Carefully, James reached towards Severus and tickled the back of his head. Severus made a little hum before turning his head to look at James.

James pointed to Sirius, and then gestured to the tent opening. Severus frowned, not understanding what James was trying to tell him. Realizing this, James carefully lifted Sirius's head and slid out from under him.

Quickly replacing himself with a pillow, James lowered Sirius to the bed and stood up. Sirius didn't even stir from his slumber from the movement. _Thank you God for making Sirius such a heavy sleeper,_ thought James as he walked around the bed and carefully lifted Sirius's legs so Severus could roll free.

Severus used his pillow to replace where he'd been laying before James led him out of the tent. As soon as they were free, Severus whispered, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," smiled James as he took Severus into the woods. Severus followed obediently and enjoyed the nice cool morning air as they walked. It wasn't long before Severus noticed the sound of water was getting louder.

Soon the trees cleared and they were near a small river. James looked up and down the river as if trying to remember something. Nodding to himself, James led Severus up the river for a few minutes before they came to a small swimming hole. It wasn't deep, Severus judged the deepest part would be up to his shoulders, but it was pretty and the perfect spot to have a bath.

Severus felt James's hands on his waist as he slowly lifted Severus's shirt up. Smiling, Severus lifted his arms, and let James take the shirt off him. "We're breaking the rules," smiled Severus as he kicked off his shoes while James pushed his pants down.

"What they don't know won't hurt them," grunted James as he leaned down and nibbled Severus's neck.

Severus let out a relieved moan as James touched him. It hadn't even been a full 24 hours yet, but Severus felt like it had been ages since they'd had sex. "James," gasped Severus as James ran his hands Severus's front and lightly pinched his nipples.

James licked and tugged at Severus ear whispering, "Get in the water."

Severus let out a small whine but nodded as he slipped into the cool water. It was a little colder than he had been expecting, but it wasn't unbearable and even felt nice after a few moments. "Enjoying yourself?" asked James as he watched Severus sink into the water and swim around.

"I'd enjoy it more if you were in here with me," said Severus slyly. James just smiled and continued his slow undressing. "Tease!" laughed Severus as he splashed James.

James flinched from the water and gave Severus a look of mock hurt. "How could you! Now I'm all wet!"

"Then get in here and get me wet."

"But you are… oh… pervert." Severus laughed as James slid into the water and swam/tackled Severus.

Severus let out a happy groan as James pushed him against a large smooth river rock that was along the bank. James pushed Severus up the rock a little so he could easily suck on his nipples. Severus moaned loudly as James rolled one of the buds between his teeth. As he sucked, James pushed two fingers into Severus and spread them.

"You're already loose," whispered James as he switched to the other nipple.

Severus ran his right foot up and down James's side before taking it out of the water and resting it on James's shoulder. "Need you to fuck me raw," whispered Severus seductively as he wrapped his left leg around James's waist and squeezed.

"Slut," teased James before taking his fingers out and biting at Severus's lips. Just as James got his tongue in Severus's mouth, he thrust up into as hard as he could. Severus cried out, but James's mouth muffled it.

Using his body to keep Severus pinned to the rock, James blindly searched the rock for a place to grip. Finding one for his right hand, James wrapped his left around Severus's waist and picked up a rough pace.

Severus threw one arm around James and pulled him down closer, so he could kiss him. James quickly took the initiative as he aggressively pushed his tongue back into Severus's mouth. The smaller teen's loud moans only increased in volume as James suddenly shifted his hips and thrusting at different angles.

Suddenly, Severus's back bowed as his breath caught in his throat. "Fucking, finally," grunted James as he kept rutting against the smaller teen. Severus mindlessly grabbed at the rock as his body was wracked with pleasure.

Severus could feel his orgasm building but it just stayed beyond his reach. Letting out a frustrated cry, Severus reached between them and started stroking himself. The added stimulation was all he needed as everything went white.

The sudden tight grip around James made his movements stutter as he let out a low moan and came. James slumped against Severus, both of them breathing heavily. "Fuck, oh fuck," gasped James as he tried to catch his breath.

Severus didn't even bother trying to speak and simply nodded as he moved his leg from James's shoulder back to the water. James rubbed the leg knowing it would be tense before he gently guided it to wrap around him. "Your… your lip's bleeding," groaned Severus.

"Blood's yours," whispered James before leaning in close and giving him an apologetic kiss. "Sorry. Just…"

"Felt so good," finished Severus as he gave James a few little kisses back.

James just nodded and pressed their foreheads together while they caught their breath. Once he felt his heartbeat going back to normal, James lightly brushed his lips against Severus's and whispered, "You smell like caramel and blood."

Severus laughed before lazily nuzzling James. "You smell like musk and rain."

"That sounds kinda gross," chuckled James

Severus slowly shook his head as he rubbed his face against the side of James's and kissed his ear. "I like it. It smells strong, it makes me feel safe."

"Safe?" Severus nodded and let out a content sigh. "Safe," repeated James as he kissed Severus deeply. As they kissed, James slowly slipped out of Severus. He made a small sound of discomfort, but James's fingers returned as he started cleaning him out. Severus frowned a little, he didn't care for this part, but he had a good distraction as he focused on the sweet slow kisses James was giving him.

When he was finished, James moved his hands to Severus's hips and gently massaged them while Severus did the same to his chest. James was convinced he could stay like this forever in their little pool oasis, but the illusion was suddenly shattered by a loud angry voice. "I KNOW YOU TWO ARE FUCKING OUT THERE! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!"

James pulled back and let out an annoyed groan. "Fuck we weren't gone that long."

"Sun's up Lovey," smiled Severus.

James let out an indecisive little groan as he nuzzled Severus's neck. "How about we don't go back and we stay here forever."

Severus laughed as he untangled himself from James. "I'm already pruny enough, thank you. Come on, we're busted."

"I regret nothing," decided James as he helped Severus out of the river before lifting himself up.

"Neither do I. Fuck I needed that," sighed Severus as he cast a drying spell on them.

"Oh shit, sorry about that," said James suddenly.

"About what?" asked Severus a little confused.

Instead of answering, James rubbed Severus's back in an apologetic manner. "Rocks weren't as smooth as we thought."

"They'll heal," shrugged Severus as he slipped his clothes back on. "I regret nothing." James smiled and the pair headed back to camp.

When they arrived Sirius, and Remus were sitting in the chairs around the fire while Peter cooked breakfast. "I'm telling your dad," said Sirius dryly when the two walked up and plopped down in their own chairs.

James just smiled at Sirius as he took Severus's hand. "Sirius when I woke up this morning, I made a decision. I could either spend the rest of this trip in agony and get to go shopping, or I could take this chance to bone my boyfriend in a serene little river for two hours."

James could see Peter's ears turning red while Sirius tried to keep himself from laughing. "You fucked in our swimming spot didn't you," sighed Remus.

"I didn't just fuck in that swimming hole, I fucked him up against that rock you like to sit on."

Remus slowly raised his hand and flipped him off. "I can't even describe how much you suck right now James."

"I can," said Severus in an overly cheerful voice.

Sirius started laughing before looking at Remus and pointing at Severus, "See I told you! He is just as bad as me!"

"He really is," nodded James.

"Worse even," added Severus.

"Can we change the topic?" asked Remus.

"Sure," shrugged Severus. "Remus, did you apologize?

Remus went pale as he awkwardly glanced at Sirius. It was suddenly clear that they had been pretending the night before hadn't happened. Peter look over at Remus with mild interest. He hadn't heard what had been said, but he knew Remus also had a bad habit of snapping at people. Generally, it was Sirius, and generally, Sirius was the one to apologize.

"Do I have—?"

"Yes."

Remus took in a deep breath and let out a ragged sigh before turning to look at Sirius. "I'm sorry I shouted at you. You just startled me and… I overreacted."

"It's okay. I probably should have just kept quiet about it, it's fine." Remus actually looked a little hurt from this. He seemed to realize that Sirius had come to him with a problem and next time he might not bother going to Remus for help.

"Feel better?" asked Severus.

"No," muttered Remus. He didn't like being scolded. He was the one to scold others, not the other way around.

Severus looked like he was about to say something, but James put Severus's hands to his lips and kissed it. "Love, you need to be nice." Severus opened his mouth to talk back but James stopped him. "Love, you're done."

Severus pouted but nodded as he pulled James's hand towards him and kissed his hand apologetically before letting their laced fingers to rest between them.

"No more sadness!" announced Peter as he started passing out breakfast. "We only have one more day out here, so we need to enjoy it. What are our plans today?"

"Could go further up the river," suggested Sirius as he took his plate. "There is another swimming hole."

"We could do that," agreed Remus as he poked at his own breakfast. "Any input from the love-birds?"

"I haven't done my yoga or dance practice in… holy shit… five days?" asked Severus. He and James had to let go of each other to eat, and Severus silently wished could sit in James's lap like they did back in their 'prison'.

James just shrugged, "No idea I haven't been keeping my journal either, but we do need to do yoga."

Sirius failed at stifling a giggle. "Yoga? James please tell me you're joking."

"Don't judge me," smiled James. "And there are a lot of perks to it."

"Show me one perk and I'll do it with you," snorted Sirius.

Severus instantly handed his plate to James before standing up, and doing the splits. "I can put my feet behind my head too," smiled Severus.

"Of course he can," whispered Remus as he tried to hide the blush.

James just gave his friends a smug look as Severus stood back up, took his plate back, and sat back down. "Will Peter and Remus be joining the yoga lesson as well," smiled Severus.

"I am too fat for yoga," said Peter confidently.

"Nice try, no you're not," said James as he quickly shoveled down his food.

"I reserve the right to laugh at everyone," decided Sirius. "Especially Remus."

"I reserve the right to kick the crap out of Sirius if he gets handsy," Remus shot back.

"No touching," explained Severus. He shot a glare at James's hurt look. "That especially goes for you, you pervert. Touch my butt, and I donkey kick you in the groin."

"But baby you like it when I touch your butt, ow." Severus swatted James a few times and made the three boys laugh.

Severus and James allowed a brief break between breakfast and yoga. Sirius and Peter didn't seem to understand why until they started moving. "I have decided that this is stupid," grunted Sirius as he tried to keep his balance.

"You're stupid," muttered James as he worked to keep his balance as well. He hated tree pose, but with Sirius complaining so loudly, he doubted he'd get away with it.

"Peter is doing fine," pointed out Remus as his foot slipped to the ground. Peter turned his head to stick out his tongue at Sirius, but his movement made him lose his balance.

"You're all doing fine," sighed Severus. "Okay foot down."

"Oh thank god!" groaned Sirius.

"Now hands to the ground," continued Severus as he bent forward. "Keep your legs straight."

"Oh my fucking, god," whimpered Sirius as he followed with everyone else.

James snickered and tried to keep it quiet, but it was becoming difficult. Usually he had a hard time focusing on yoga because of Severus, but today Sirius was providing an entirely new distraction. "Okay, now step you feet back into downward dog again," said Severus as he ignored the giggles in his improvised class.

"Fucking Christ! How many times are we going to do this fucking move?" whined Sirius.

"Twice more just because you said that," grunted Severus as he glanced up at them. "Remus, all your weight shouldn't be in your arms. Tilt back a bit. Your legs should be carrying most of the weight."

"I have literally no idea how," complained Remus as his arms were shaking.

Severus muttered something under his breath before getting out of the pose and going over to Remus. "I'm going to touch your hips and put them in the right position, so— James, I will kick you right in the face if you don't shut it!"

Remus could hear his three friends practically choking on their own laughter. Sighing he said, "Just do it. I can't feel my arms."

Remus felt Severus gently touch him and pull him back a little before pressing on his lower back and making it straight. "There. Better?"

There was a brief moment of amazement as Remus blinked a few times as he realized his arms weren't going numb anymore. "Yeah, actually."

"Hey, Sevy," called Sirius. "Wanna adjust my hips?"

"You're pose is fine, Sirius," answered Severus in a bored tone as he returned to the pose as well.

"Denied," giggled James as he was secretly proud that Severus hadn't been flirty back. He'd been worried about Sirius joining them, but now he was glad for it since it seemed Sirius wasn't the only on that had lost interest.

The little class continued on in much this same manner until Severus finally freed them from corpse pose thirty minutes later. As they all got up Remus spoke first, "I actually feel pretty good right now." He sound honestly surprised.

"Same," nodded Peter. "I thought I'd be sore or something." Looking over at Severus he added, "You should do this at Hogwarts in the morning. I'm sure a lot of the students would like it."

"I don't know," muttered Severus nervously as he sat up in the grass. "I mean I don't think anyone would like me as a teacher."

"You're going to be leading dance club this year, Love," pointed out James as he got to his feet. "You and Lily, remember. You're doing the belly dance thing."

"You're doing what?" needled Sirius as he wiggled closer.

Severus blushed. "It's just going to be me and her in the start. It's not like the whole school will be there."

"I might join," teased Sirius.

"Oh yeah right," snorted Severus as he got up as well. "If you thought doing yoga was embarrassing and difficult, you wouldn't last through one lesson of dance."

"I feel like I have been issued a challenge," announced Sirius as he stood up and pointed at Severus.

"Oh my god," whined Severus under his breath.

"How about you do that after we are at the swimming spot," suggested Peter. "Then we could just spend the whole day there and not have to worry about coming back here."

"We could also just pack up and head over there," said Remus. "I mean, we aren't staying another night it is just for the day, so we might as well break down camp and head over."

"Sounds good," agreed James as he headed over to the tent and started putting things away.

It was a quick break down, but Remus still helped him, James figured it was to get out of watching Sirius try to mimic Severus dancing. James wouldn't blame him, it was painful to watch. "So what was really with last night?" asked James quietly as he packed up the tent.

Remus stood quietly as if he was supervising James's packing skills. After a few seconds, he sighed. "I just… I just expected it to be gross."

"You liked it?" teased James. "Sirius isn't a bad kisser. You could do worse than one of your best friends."

"I can't be with Sirius for a lot of reasons James. Lily is just one of them."

"If Lily wasn't a reason, what is another?" asked James as he moved to the chairs. These Remus did help him fold up and pack.

"He's too… promiscuous."

"Big word."

"James. You know me. I haven't even had sex yet, and I just… I can't. Not with someone I don't plan on staying with. I need to know they won't leave."

"I know, I know," sighed James. "Look, I think you might consider giving him a chance if you and Lily don't work out. I think he needs someone he really trusts to have a relationship. That's why he sleeps around, he just assumes everyone will leave him in the end."

Remus nodded as he put the fire out. "I'll think on it, but that's only if me and Lily don't work out, and we're doing fine by the way."

"How's she taking the 'no sex before marriage' mentality you got going?" asked James. He honestly wanted to know since Lily put up the front that she was a virtuous virgin, _Sev did a good job shattering that image for me._

"She's fine," shrugged Remus. "She isn't like most of the girls at the school, James." James just nodded awkwardly, but didn't say anything. "James?" asked Remus as he noticed the look James was giving him. "What do you know, James?"

On some level, James felt a bad for what he was about to do, but at the same time he felt that Remus needed to know. "Look, Remus. I can't confirm the all girl parties in the dorms, but I can confirm Severus." Remus visibly pales as he glanced at Severus still trying to teach Sirius how to move properly.

"They didn't go all the way, Remus," said James wanting to interrupt Remus's stewing. "But he got his hands in her pants and her's in his. Broom-closet experiments between classes kind of stuff."

"Oh…well that's… a little better… I think," Remus sounds disheartened, but not entirely surprised.

"Look Remus," said James as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "No one's perfect. I mean me and Sev are hardly perfect, but we love each other."

"You and Severus have been brainwashed by your own magic because you chemically would create superior offspring." Remus hadn't meant to snap at James and instantly regretted it. He hated feeling vulnerable and lately his friends were getting the full brunt of it.

"Ouch dude," said James as he gave Remus an even stare.

"I'm sorry," sighed Remus as he pushed his bangs out of his face. "I just… Maybe I'm jealous or just scared me and Lily won't bond, or that I'll never bond, or do I really want to because, no offense, I don't want to lose my dignity."

"I get it, Remus," assured James. He knew Remus had a hard time showing his real emotions when it came to sensitive matters. "Look if I'd known more about the whole bonding thing, I'd have been terrified of it, but I thought you had to get married before it happened, I didn't know it could just happen.

I also didn't know it was like a legit strong magical bond. I thought it was kind of like a vow or something." Remus nodded in agreement since he had always thought something similar up until recently.

"We also didn't bond right away," continued James. "It took us two weeks to touch each other and longer before I felt… different."

"Different how?" asked Remus with interest. He was actually curious how the bond changed someone.

"Not different like my feelings were different," tried James as he awkwardly explained what he went through. "I think I know when the bond happened, but I still had those feelings before it happened. I had already figured out my feelings, but afterwards it was like they'd been amplified. Like it is the centerpiece in a painting and my eyes keeps going back to it."

"I feel like you're explaining to me why I should be terrified of bonding," snorted Remus.

"Imagine the happiest you have ever felt. That's me all the time now. I'm just happy, Remus, and I can't imagine not wanting this," James shrugged as he turned to watch his boyfriend getting annoyed at Sirius while Peter was laughing.

"We'll see what happens then," sighed Remus in a defeated manner as James grabbed his bag and they walked over to their friends.

Upon seeing them approach, Sirius waved. "Look guys! I can be a snaky moving person too!" Sirius tried to mimic a move James recognized Severus doing often; however, it looked clunky an awkward when Sirius did it

Peter didn't seem very impressed either. "Sirius, if Severus is a snake, your a guy in a sleeping bag pretending to be a snake."

James and Severus started laughing as Sirius glared at Peter and started yelling at him. James turned to Remus to ask a question, but it died in his throat as he saw the light blush the ran across his friends nose. Smiling, James leaned in and whispered, "He wants you just as much as you want him. Just go for it."

"I have Lily and I like her very much, thank you," hissed Remus. "Besides. It's not like Sirius is going anywhere."

James's eyebrow raised as part of him couldn't believe he had just heard Remus say that. "Sev knows a lot of people Remus, and he is determined to help Sirius out. Might want to be careful, Remus. Wait too long and he might be taken."

They had decided on walking over apparating due to Sirius wanting to run around and pester Peter and Severus. James and Remus kept back for a little while, but eventually James moved up when Severus almost slipped. "I tried," Remus called to Sirius and Peter as James wrapped his arm around Severus's waist.

"You two get any closer and I am going to join in and ruin everything," called Sirius as he continued ahead of everyone. James made a little mocking sound before leaning over and kissing Severus on the cheek.

Remus groaned and moved ahead of them to walk next to Peter. Even though the couple was being good, Remus didn't feel like watching them hold hands and giggle the entire time they walked.

It took them thirty minutes to walk to the other swimming hole. This one was a lot deeper with a large rock in the middle of it. Unlike most of the river, there was no gradual decline; in this spot, it was as if the shore was simply gone.

Seeing their favorite spot, Sirius let out an excited scream before running and jumping into the swimming hole, shoes and all. "At least take off your clothes you idiot!" yelled Remus while Peter carefully took off his shoes and socks.

"Never!" Sirius yelled back defiantly.

"I would have thought Sirius would have used any chance he had to get naked," mused Severus as he and James stripped down to their boxers.

"Same," mused James.

Seeming to hear this, Sirius swam back to the bank and climbed out so he could strip down. "Okay, it wasn't my best plan, shut up."

"No comment," mumbled Peter as he carefully tested the water. Sirius rolled his eyes and just pushed Peter off the ledge and into the water.

"Be nice Siri…" Remus didn't get a chance to finish his scolding as Sirius awkwardly picked him up and jumped off the edge.

Severus laughed as he watched Remus hit the side of Sirius's head before swimming away from him to splash him. "Might want to run Severus," called Peter from the water.

Severus had two seconds to be confused before he felt James pick him up bridal style and jump of the ledge. He knew James wouldn't drown him on purpose, but Severus was still pretty quick to get away and swim on his own. "Don't leave me," whined James when they had both broken the surface of the water.

"Don't drown me," grumbled Severus as James swam over and hugged him, but again Severus pushed him away a bit. "James, I sink. If I'm not trying to float, I sink."

"Same," said Remus as he headed over to the rock in the middle of the swimming hole.

"Not me," laughed Peter. "I am literally not doing anything."

"Well we can't all be fat," grumbled Severus as he joined Remus on the rock.

Sirius swam over and took Severus's ankle in his right hand and Remus's in his left before gently tugging on them. "I should pull you two off that."

Severus and Remus shared a conceited glance before gripping the rock just in case Sirius was true to his word. Sirius gave them a mischievous smile as he started to pull. Suddenly, James tackled Sirius and startled him enough to let go of Remus and Severus.

"I shall protect the damsels!" announced James as he defended the rock.

"Who are you calling a damsel?" muttered Remus as he gently kicked James in the back of the head.

"Here is your steed!" laughed Peter as he rolled a log into the water and pushed it towards James.

James picked up a stick and climbed on top of the log. Sirius grabbed his own stick and climbed onto the other end of the log. "I challenge you to a duel!" laughed Sirius as he tried to stand up and balance on the log.

James slowly stood up and did his best to not fall off, "I accept your challenge!"

"Bet James falls first," mumbled Remus.

"You're on," replied Severus. "Sirius couldn't balance on flat ground." Sirius quickly proved this by falling off without being hit by James at all. James got less than a second to be triumphant as the log bounced from the lack of weight and he fell off as well.

"How about we agree that they both suck," sighed Remus as they watched the two try to get back up on the log and balance again.

"Agreed," nodded Severus as Peter handed them their sticks again and the match began again.

Remus and Severus watched the two fall off five more times. On the sixth time, Severus suddenly jumped off the rock, swam under the log and pushed on it, knocking both James and Sirius off. "I've decided that this is mine now," laughed Severus as James and Sirius glared at him.

James jumped up on the log and dragged him up on the log and hugged him. "Brat! You brat." Remus jumped off the rock and pushed the log over.

The five boys continued to splash and fight over who would get to sit on the log until they tired themselves out and sat on the rock. Eventually they went back to their bag and got lunch that turned into Severus trying to teach Sirius how to do the dance steps properly.

The lesson didn't last long with James, Remus, and Peter throwing jokes everywhere and Severus noticed that Sirius might actually have been interested but now wasn't going to be doing anything with them present. In the end, Severus quietly told Sirius to come to practice with him and Lily. Sirius gave him an awkward smile and nodded before the five of them got back into the water and continued their rough housing.

"It's getting close to dinner time," noted Peter as the five of them were laying on the bank.

Severus sat up a little and rested his head on James's chest. "We should head home Lovey."

James brushed his fingers through Severus's hair. "I know, Love." Severus smiled as he crawled on top of James and got a kiss. They could hear Peter, Remus, and Sirius groaning but ignored them.

James was planning on laying there and enjoy the kiss, but a loud snap and Severus pulling away suddenly woke him up. "Sirius you ass!" yelled Severus as he got off James and kicked at Sirius.

"What'd he do?" asked James.

"He snapped Sev's ass with a branch," said Peter.

"Sirius I am going to beat your ass!"

"Remus save me!"

"No!" Sirius tried to hide behind Remus, but he kept moving.

Eventually Severus just slapped him on the side a few times before going back to James and helped him up. "We need to go anyway," sighed Severus as all of them started to get dressed.

"Try to keep the kissing to a minimal at Hogwarts," sighed Remus as James, Severus, and Sirius got ready to apparate.

"I think we've done a great job today," grumbled James.

"They have actually," noted Sirius. "I think as long as they have classes to focus on they won't suck face too often." This seemed to give Severus permission to lean over and give James a kiss. Sirius rolled his eyes and gave Peter and Remus a nod before apparating back to James's house.

James and Severus didn't even pause in their kissing as Sirius let go and opened the front door. "We're home!"

"Did they keep their promise?" called Mr. Potter back.

"No! They snuck off!"

There was a moment of silence before James heard his father right next to them. "Boys."

Severus made a sad little whine as they stopped kissing and James gave is dad an awkward smile. "Sorry, we tried to be discrete, and we didn't do anything in front of them other than a few kisses."

Mr. Potter just stared at them before letting out a sigh and nodding. "I know. I am going to take you two to the store tomorrow anyway. It will be your reward for doing such a good job."

"What! They still get their reward!" yelled Sirius from the kitchen.

"They are doing a good job," sighed Mr. Potter as they all went into the house. "You'll understand once you get bonded." Sirius let out an annoyed groan and wondered into the living room so he could read.

"Let's go lay down," James whispered to Severus.

Severus smiled but Euphemia came from down the hall and gently pulled Severus away, "Sorry, James, but I need to steal him away for a few minutes." James pouted but nodded as he went to sit in the living room, so that he could still see Severus as he talked with his mother.

Mrs. Potter mentally sighed at her son, but knew that this was the best she was going to get. She got herself a cup of tea and Severus a cup of coffee since she knew it would be more calming for him than a cup of tea would. Severus sat so that he could also see James, so Mrs. Potter sat with her back to the living room so that she was facing him.

Severus took a sip from the cup nervously. He wasn't sure what she needed to talk to him about but he was nervous. "Severus, I know you don't want to hear this, but I feel like I need to say something."

Severus nodded awkwardly as he clutched his cup. Euphemia smiled softly and rested her hand on his wrist, "Severus you don't have to go back to Hogwarts if you don't want to."

There was a brief pause of astonishment before Severus blinked himself awake. "What? Why wouldn't I want to go back to Hogwarts? My marks are at the top of the class in every subject. Why wouldn't I go back? I mean James has said I don't have to worry about money like I used to, but I still don't think that is a good excuse to not graduate."

"You misunderstand me," smiled Mrs. Potter as she tapped his hand. "You want a baby. I doubt you think of much else. If you want to post-pone your 7th year and have a baby, no one would fault you."

Severus could feel his face heating up. "What? No! I don't like babies! I… I?"

"Severus, you looked at every child we saw at the market," smiled Mrs. Potter sweetly. "It's the bond. You want a baby because a baby would be the final part of the bond and make it complete."

"The bond won't go away after the baby will it?" Severus asked this suddenly and felt silly after he had asked. He knew the bond didn't work that way, but the way she had said it made him worry.

She shook her head, "Of course not. It would just calm your magic down so you and James could think straight again."

"Shouldn't James be part of this conversation too? I mean if I stay, so will he." Severus put his hands in his lap and looked down.

"James doesn't care as much about school as you do," sighed Mrs. Potter as she took her hand back and took a sip of her own tea. "James only wants you to be happy. If he was worried about providing for you he would go to school, but James knows that he has plenty of money and a job lined up, so he would have no problem staying home with you."

Severus nodded. He knew this already, but it was nice having someone say it aloud. "I want to graduate. It's just… I need something. For me. Even if I end up becoming a housewife. I want to be able to say I graduated with good marks."

Mrs. Potter smiled and nodded. "I understand, but it will be hard. You're going to be battling your body all year."

Severus let out a humorless laugh. "I can handle it. I'm not going to let this beat me. I've dealt with enough challenges. I can handle another."

The woman nodded as she took Severus hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm not worried about you breaking. My son on the other hand…" Severus laughed and nodded. "James is probably about to chew his own hands off."

Severus glanced around her. "I'd give him another five minutes before he starts pacing."

"Typical," muttered Euphemia as she rolled her eyes. "Well you had better get back to him before he loses his mind. Enjoy the last day before going back to Hogwarts."

Severus nodded and the two of them got up. Mrs. Potter dispelled the silencing spell. "Just remember Severus you are always welcome to come home if you need to."

"Thank you," smiled Severus before going back to James and getting a hug. James had a lot of questions about what had been said, but Severus was quick to drag him off to their room and forget about them.

AN/

During yoga, I am Sirius. Myself and Yoga have a very strange love hate relationship.

In real life, I am literally the most unromantic person you will ever meet. I wrote that sex scene to "Get it Up" by Mindless Self Indulgence.

So Remus and Sirius might be a thing, but I am just going to let them simmer for a while. I can guarantee Sirius's happiness but not Remus's, (he might sabotage himself cause he is like that).

Remus seems like a huge jerk in this until you remember he essentially has wizard AIDS. Then his behavior makes a lot more sense. 

My tumblr - lennydark


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Day 48

Final Day before Hogwarts

Sunlight is what woke James up, and he made a note to get darker curtains on the window. Severus wasn't affected since he had his face buried in James's chest. James sighed and hugged Severus and nuzzled his hair.

Severus made a little whine as he hugged James back. "You're squeezing me, Lovey," whispered Severus, but he sounded too happy for it to have any weight.

"Love you," smiled James as he rolled onto his back and pulled Severus on top of him.

Severus sat up and straddled him as he gave James a sleepy smile. James smiled back as he drew circles on Severus's lower back. Slowly his hands went lower and he gave Severus's ass a firm squeeze. "Mind going a little lower, Love?"

This made Severus frown a little. "Lovey, we had sex nearly all night. I don't think I can take another round right away." James pouted, but he moved his hands back up. Sighing, Severus reached behind himself and felt that James was hard. "You are insatiable," whispered Severus as he wiggled out of James's grip and slid down so he was even with James's dick.

"Love you," sighed James as he felt Severus's lips wrap around him. "Really love you," moaned James as he gently scratched Severus's head as he went up and down. James let out happy little moans and sighs as he enjoyed Severus's throat tightening around him randomly as he slid up and down. Occasionally stopping at the head to swirl his tongue around the head and lick the pre-cum off before deep-throating him again.

"Coming, baby." sighed James as his grip tightened. Severus hummed as he buried his nose at the base of James's cock and sucked.

With a breathy moan, James came. He could feel Severus sucking him for a few seconds after he came before letting his limp member fall from his mouth. James glanced down to Severus getting his breath back, his mouth still open. "Fuck you're so sexy," whispered James as he used his foot to try and push Severus back up his body

Severus let out a breathy laugh as he pushed his hair out of his face before climbing back up James's body. "You're not half bad yourself," giggled Severus as he laid down on James's chest.

"Want me to return the favor?" asked James as he tickled Severus's back.

Severus shook his head, "No. I'm tired. I need coffee and breakfast."

"Okay, Love," smiled James as he gave Severus a kiss on the nose before slowly getting up and getting dressed.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were already at the table with toast and eggs. "Sirius still sleeping?" asked James as he sat down and added some cream to his tea.

"He stayed up most of the night reading those books," nodded Mr. Potter. "He'll probably sleep until noon."

"I wanna sleep till noon," grumbled Severus as he rested his head on his arms.

"Eat your breakfast first, and if you still want to sleep go ahead and take another nap," suggested Mrs. Potter. "You aren't gong shopping until after lunch anyway."

James and Severus nodded as they ate their breakfast. As much as Severus looked like he was going to fall asleep any minute, he quickly woke up once he got his coffee. Severus and James were considering just reading their own book in the living room when a very large horned owl started tapping on the window.

"I don't know that owl," frowned Mr. Potter as he went to open the window.

"That is Lucius's owl, Monroe," said Severus with a frown. "How would he know I was here?" Severus got up and went over to the owl when it refused to let Mr. Potter take anything from it. The owl had two letters and a package for Severus and made sure to chatter and nip him angrily.

"Did you have a hard time finding me, Monroe?" asked Severus as he smoothed the bird's feathers. Monroe accepted the pat on the head, and seemed to sigh.

"Poor thing looks tired," said Mrs. Potter. "She can rest here until she is ready to go home." The bird let out a thrill sound and settled to sleep right there on the windowsill. Severus pet the bird one more time before he took his mail and sat back down at the table. The letter on top was from Dumbledore, so he opened it first.

 _Severus_

 _It seems she got lost and was confused that you weren't here. I have sent her your way._

 _Sincerely Prof. Dumbledore_

"She got lost it seems," said Severus as he set that letter off to the side. "As far as Lucius knew, I was at Hogwarts, so he sent her there. Which I will be in another day, but he might have thought it was urgent seeing as this is clearly Lucius's handwriting." Everyone at the table just seemed to nod in agreement as Severus picked up the second letter.

 _Severus_

 _How is it going at Hogwarts? I heard you had a summer punishment, but I bet it was better than having to go home._

 _I don't know if you know yet, but I finally did it. I am in America now. I have a fiancée and we are very happy. My father wouldn't approve of her at all. He'd disown me the second he saw her._

 _I know he will have to be told about her eventually, but I am so happy right now I just… I don't want to ruin it yet._

 _Anyway, the package has a book. It is blank, but it is a message book. They're very popular here in America. Basically, you have two books and whatever you write in one will show up in the other as well. I figured this would be much easier than sending Monroe back and forth. It's a long flight and she is probably angry at everything._

 _Send me a message soon, but don't forget to study! This is your last year at Hogwarts! I know you will do well, maybe you can take my place at the Ministry. You'd be much better there than I ever was._

 _Sincerely_

 _Luke Skywalker_

Severus burst out laughing so suddenly it startled everyone at the table. Everyone gave him a confused look as Severus tried to speak. After clearing his throat a few times he said, "That dork! He signed his letter as Luke Skywalker! What a fucking nerd!"

"Wait," said James slowly. "Isn't that the main character of that muggle space movie?" Severus and his parents just nodded as James suddenly had to suppress his own giggle.

The two finished their breakfast before going into the living room. James set himself up with a book and Severus unwrapped the small package and found a black leather bound journal. "So you're supposed to be able to chat back and forth with Malfoy with that?" asked James.

"I guess," shrugged Severus. "It wouldn't be a vey difficult charm, so let's see if it works." Severus picked up a pen and opened the journal to the first page. There was already some writing there in Lucius's neat cursive.

 _Hey Sev did you get the journal yet?_

 _ **I got it. Also, I am not calling you Luke Skywalker. You nerd.**_

Severus waited for a reply but he didn't expect one. It was early in the morning where they were and he knew America was behind them by a couple hours at least. However, to his surprise, he did get a reply right away.

 _That is what my fiancée calls me. I go by Luke here and she just added the last name. I think it is my hair mostly. I cut it._

 _ **You cut your hair into an 80's mop?**_

 _Ha, ha very funny. I'll have you know, no a single person recognized me with this haircut and some glasses. I didn't even need magic._

… _**How the hell did you even GET a girlfriend looking like that!**_

 _I ditched the glasses once I got to America, and getting a girl wasn't hard down here in Texas. They liked my accent._

 _ **The fuck are you doing in Texas? That place is a crazy muggle hub!**_

 _And the last place my father would look for me._

 _ **Point.**_

 _So how have you been? Anything interesting happen this summer?_

Severus paused and just stared at the page. "You're going to have to tell him, Love." noted James casually. He had been reading the conversation over Severus's shoulder. It was a bad habit he knew he should stop, but James just didn't have the motivation to.

Severus let out a sigh and nodded as he looked at the page. "You're right, bastard, and I wanted to invite him to the wedding when we have it so…" Severus sighed again as his words trailed off.

 _Sev? You still there?_

 _ **Yeah, sorry, it's just… look umm some stuff happened this summer.**_

 _Sev? Are you in trouble?_

 _ **No. In fact I am really good. I just… let's just say something happened and I am probably the last person you'd expect to have this happen to them.**_

… _Okay… Can you just tell me please. This is starting to become concerning._

 _ **I had sex with James Potter, got bonded on accident, and now I'm living with him and his family, but the bond is melting my brain and now all I can think about is getting married and having his baby and I actually considered dropping out of school.**_

Lucius didn't respond right away. Severus could actually imagine the face he was making as he stared at a wall as he spaced out. It took a solid five minutes before Lucius responded.

 _Wow, ummm well… Half of me is happy you found someone that will take care of you, (he is taking care of you right! He isn't being an ass like when you were kids right?)._

 _The other half of me wants to tell you that you deserve this for not keeping your legs closed. Come on, Severus you're a good student, I knew you were a little bit of a dorm pillow, but I hadn't thought it'd spread to the REST of the school, and with a Gryffindor no less!_

"The fuck is a dorm pillow?" asked James as he couldn't help himself.

Severus blushed and averted his eyes. "Everyone has slept with it. He's calling me a slut, but he is trying to be a little bit more polite about it."

 _ **I'm not that bad. Give me some credit it happened over the summer during our punishment, and we were alone together all summer. We both got a little lonely, okay. It… we didn't know this could happen, but we're not sorry.**_

 _ **And he treats me well. He spoils me a lot actually, and so do his parents. They are very nice people.**_

 _That is good at least. Well as long as you're happy, God knows you deserve some happiness. Anyway, I have to go now. Everyone is getting up, they wake up early to work on the ranch._

 _ **Why does it matter? You're just chatting with me.**_

… _I'm in a muggle house Sev. I can't use magic in front of them. I'll talk to you about it later. Same time tomorrow morning?_

 _ **Your girl is a muggle!**_

 _Yes._

 _ **Oh, oh shit your dad is going to fucking flip his shit!**_

 _I know._

 _ **Fuck dude, I'm sorry. Look I'll talk to you tomorrow, same time.**_

 _Thanks. I will talk to you tomorrow morning Severus._

Severus closed the journal and just stared at it for a moment before he sighed. "He is going to be disowned," stated Severus confidently.

James nodded in stunned amazement before speaking. "He is in a magic hating state. With a muggle girl, who doesn't even know his real name let alone that he is a wizard?"

"I really hope it's just her family that doesn't know," muttered Severus.

"If not then he is digging himself in one hell of a hole," muttered James.

Severus nodded before leaning back against James with a sigh. "Let's just keep that quiet. He knows he has to come clean eventually." James just nodded and pulled Severus into his lap so they could snuggle.

All urge to read had been pulled from Severus and he decided to just rest against James and take a nap. He knew his own situation had been rather sudden, but at least his was accepted by the wizarding world. Lucius's is what everyone warned their kids against.

By the time it was lunch time, Sirius had crawled from his hole and ate lunch with them, but he still seemed drowsy and didn't even complain as Mr. Potter took James and Severus out to go shopping.

The shop they went to was a wizard owned one and to Severus's mild embarrassment, he knew the man behind the counter. "Who is he?" asked James when he saw the two make eye contact and break it quickly.

"He graduated two years ahead of us. Jake Dylin. He… we… He was good enough I went back for seconds." James felt his eye twitch as he put a firm hand on Severus's hip.

As they walked down the isles, James picked up a riding crop and snapped Severus on the ass with it. Severus jumped and squeaked as he hoped away from James. "I'm buying this," whispered James.

"Can I help you?" asked Jake awkwardly once Severus had taken a few steps away from James.

"Yeah," smiled James. "Got any handcuffs?"

"James, you pervert," whined Severus as he walked back over to James and hugged him. "I love you James. I love you lots."

"What do you want?"

"Lube and panties cause the ones over there are super cute," smiled Severus as he did his best to ignore his previous fling.

"I know one you'd like a lot Severus," smiled Jake determined to not be ignored. He walked over a grabbed a small red test bottle. "Cinnamon tester. Try it on your nose first. If it doesn't hurt then I would seriously suggest it." He leaned in closer to James and whispered, "It would keep him hot all night."

James glanced at the man as he openly watched Severus put a small bit of lube on his nose. Severus smiled before rubbing it off. "That'd feel good." Jake made a humming sound that made James want to punch him.

"Go pick out some clothes Sev," smiled James as he grabbed a large bottle of the lube. Severus smiled and ran off to the clothing section of the store. Once he was gone, James turned to Jake. "Touch him, and I will smash your face into a wall until no one would even consider fucking you."

Jake didn't seem impressed. "Don't expect it to last dude. He's a whore. He'd suck a cock for a grape lollypop." Jake looked over at Severus and smiled. "I'll give you 30% off if you let fuck him in the back room."

"We're bonded. You are literally asking me if you can bang my wife. Back off, my dick ruined him for everyone else," James kept his voice low, and knew he'd gotten his point across when the man paled and took a step backwards.

As soon as Jake turned and left, James walked over to Severus and helped him choose a few things. By the time they left, James was happy to see that Jake had gotten off his shift and a nice young woman had taken his place. She said they made a cute couple as she rung up their items, and that was it.

When they left, Severus had ten pairs of underwear, four sets of stockings, two more skirts, and the lube. James had less with his crop, pair of fuzzy handcuffs, and some chap stick that was supposed to make kissing better. He'd wanted to test it out in the store, but had decided against it. Normal kissing made him forget where he was, James didn't want to risk an indecent exposure change for opening fucking his boyfriend in an adult shop.

"If that Jake guy ever hits on you I am going to play jump rope with his spine," whispered James as he found his dad waiting at a coffee shop that was down the road.

"What did he say?" asked Severus. He'd noticed them talking, but hadn't wanted to try an interrupt them. He knew James was being territorial, and Severus needed to let James go through the motions of protecting him.

"He offered us a 30% discount if he could get between your legs again," growled James. Severus looked a little sick with disgust as he shook his head. James hugged him, "He will never touch you again." Severus swallowed and nodded as he leaned into James.

"I see your shopping trip was successful," smiled Mr. Potter as he glanced at the bags.

"Yep ready to go home," nodded James. When the three of them returned they found Euphemia introducing Sirius to Star Wars. She had apparently shared Lucius's nickname and Sirius hadn't understood the reference.

He was completely absorbed in the movies, so James and Severus had no problem quietly sneaking off to their bedroom. Once inside, Severus turned and wrapped his arms around James's neck and kissed him. "You have something planned, right."

James nodded as kissed along Severus's jaw. "The thought of that asshole touching you pisses me off."

"Then you better claim me," whispered Severus.

Suddenly Severus found himself tossed on the bed with James straddling his hips. "I was going to have you dress up, but now I'm thinking I just want you naked," grunted James as he pulled off his own shirt before pulling off Severus's.

"Can I have a little fun with something else then?" asked Severus slyly.

"What did you have in mind?" asked James as he got off Severus to pull their pants off.

"It's a surprise," gasped Severus as he was roughly stripped. "You'll enjoy it if you give it a chance, so just relax if something happens."

James didn't like where this conversation was going. "I am going to be fucking you."

"Yes you are," smiled Severus. "And I am going to be screaming the whole time. I just want to share some of that. I promise it won't be anything too weird, and if you distract me enough I might not be able to do it."

It suddenly became James's life goal to blow his boyfriend's mind, if only to save himself from some mysterious threat he sensed looming in the distance. James took out the chap stick and lube. "What is that?" laughed Severus as he watched James put the chap stick on.

Instead of answering, James leaned over Severus and put some on his nipples. Severus was confused for a second before he felt a sharp tingling cold on his chest. "Oh," gasped Severus as James started rubbing and pinching his nipples.

"Feeling good, Love?" teased James. Severus whined and pulled James down for a kiss, and suddenly remembered the stuff was on his lips too. James left a cold trail from Severus's lips, across his jaw and down his neck.

"This feels kinda weird," whimpered Severus.

"Good weird or bad weird?" asked James as he kissed down Severus's chest and stomach.

"It's not bad," decided Severus with another little gasp. The cold effect was already going away, making it tolerable. James nodded before sliding down to Severus's hard member and taking it in his mouth. The sudden shock of cold sliding down his dick made Severus cry out.

Knowing a good sound when he heard one, James continued going up and down while he reached for their new lube and put some on his fingers. James could feel a slight heated tingle on his fingers, and smiled as he pushed them up inside his boyfriend.

Severus made a confused little gasp that quickly escalated into short breathy screams as he started rolling his hips to match James's movements. "Fuck," moaned Severus as he gripped the bed sheets. The hot, cold contrast was going to drive him insane.

Knowing Severus was getting close, James pushed in two more fingers and sucked harder, using his free hand to hold Severus in place. Severus let out a series of frustrated cries as he tried to move, but a hard thrust from James's finger made him go rigid.

James moaned as he felt his boyfriend's release fill his mouth. James swallowed it down before pulling back to lick his lips. Severus smiled up at him as he ran his foot up and down James's side. "You should kiss me," whispered Severus.

James didn't need to be told twice as he leaned forward and kissed his him. Severus moaned as James sucked on his tongue. Tilting his hips a little, Severus opened himself up so James could slide in easily. James let out a small breathy gasp at feeling the heat of the lube. It was more intense than it had been on his fingers, but James was enjoying it as he gently pressed into Severus.

Severus let out a pleased giggle before James suddenly felt the tip of Severus's wand going down his spine. "What are—?" James's question caught in his throat as he felt his entrance stretched.

"Just relax, Lovey," whispered Severus with a smile as he wrapped his legs around James's waist. "This will feel really good," Severus tightened his legs and used his other hand to guide James mouth to his.

James nodded and let Severus take control of the kiss. James wasn't sure what brought on the aggressive behavior, but it wasn't bad, and he was still on top. James felt the wand leave his back and heard the lube bottle being uncapped. _What is he covering in it?_ thought James a little worried as he heard the cap pop back in place.

"Just breathe, Lovey," whispered Severus as he gently bit James's neck and sucked. James let out a pleased moan, but it turned into a whimper as he felt something small push it's way into him.

"Fuck," groaned James as he felt the object making a hot trail up into him. Severus's hand left his face, and there was a gentle click. James would never admit to making the series of sounds he'd made as the vibrator massaged his prostate.

"Told you, you'd like it," chuckled Severus as James slumped against him and spasmed. Severus tried to get James to move more, but it seemed his lover could do little more than moan and jerk to the vibrator's wishes.

Letting out a small frustrated groan, Severus suddenly flipped them over and straddled James. "Bend your knees, it'll work the vibrator in deeper," moaned Severus as he slid himself back onto James's shaft.

James did as he was told, and Severus turned the vibrator up to it's highest setting. This made James moved as he thrust his hip as Severus rolled with them. "God, this feel good," moaned Severus as he started stroking himself in time with James.

It wasn't as fast as they would usually be going, but they were both enjoying the slower pace the vibrator was setting for them. James suddenly gripped Severus's hips and held him in place. Knowing his boyfriend was close, Severus tightened around James and stroked himself faster.

James was louder than he ever had been before as he came, Severus felt the hot release filling him. Severus moaned as he was filled and came on James's chest and stomach. Remembering what happened last time, Severus quickly turned the vibrator off and gently pulled it out of James.

"Fuck," moaned James as he rubbed Severus's thighs and rolled his hips a few more times, as if he was stretching.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it," hummed Severus as he enjoyed the feeling of James's limp member inside him. "Maybe next time we'll use something bigger." If James hadn't just had the most mind-blowing orgasm he might have been worried, but at that moment he was too blissed out to care.

James's movements slowed, and Severus leaned forward gently and slide off his boyfriend's shaft. James let out a small moan and was about to lean up and kiss Severus, but there was a knock on their door. _A knock? How could we hear that with the… oh no._

"Hey guys," said Sirius through the door. "You forgot the silencing spell. Your parents realized quick and went into their room and silenced it so they didn't have to listen to you."

"But you stayed and listened at the door like a fucking pervert," muttered Severus.

He hadn't meant for Sirius to hear him, but Sirius laughed and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Look, I wasn't going to listen in originally I swear but… James were YOU the one getting fucked? 'Cause that is what it sounded like."

Sirius made an odd humming sound and James and Severus suddenly wondered if he had his hand on himself as he was talking to them. "Sounded really hot by the way. Maybe let me join in again, and you could be in the middle James."

"Go jerk it out in the bathroom you pervert," snapped James. "Not letting you fuck me." Sirius made a little put out whine and walked away from the door.

When James heard the bathroom door close and the shower turn on, he looked at Severus. "How good at memory charms are you?"

"Let him have his fantasy," giggled Severus. "He wants to fuck you so bad."

"Nope. If anyone ever gets that far it will be you," decided James as he wrapped his arms around Severus and flipped them over again so he was on top. "And even that isn't likely. I prefer you here."

Severus made a pleased hum as he kissed James. "We go back tomorrow."

"Yes we do."

"Better enjoy tonight," whispered Severus as he bit James's ear.

James could feel himself growing hard again as Severus spread his legs. "Fuck I love you," growled James as he thrust forward. He was going to thoroughly enjoy the rest of his night.

AN/

Sirius is a pervert.

Severus is that low-key hoe at school that only the people close to him really know how much he enjoys sex.

So I don't know why I do this, but whenever I write any story one of the characters suffers from crippling depression/anxiety/denial. I was trying to not do that this time, but I eventually said fuck it, so congratulations Lucius Malfoy you are going to have literally the shittiest existence, (and 90% of it will be your own fault).

Tumblr - Lennydark.

PS- that chap stick is fun, and it has a couple names. I know on the West Coast it's called Nipple Nibbler, (yes). You should be able to find it in nearly every adult store.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Return to Hogwarts

September

"Come on you two! Wake up!" groaned Sirius as he tried to shake the two awake. He wouldn't have been so annoyed if this had been the first time he had attempted. In fact, they weren't even at home, it was 10:00 am, and they were already at the train station.

"Just get them on the train," sighed Mr. Potter. "They'll wake up once candy appears in front of them." Sirius nodded, and pulled James and Severus away from the wall they had propped themselves up against.

Sirius was glad they were so early, since there weren't too many people at the station just yet, and they would be able to snag one of the larger train compartments. James and Severus woke up enough to walk on their own and wave goodbye to James's parents before getting on the train.

"Coffee," whined Severus as James wrapped and arm around him.

"You had two cups this morning, Love." Severus just groaned as if he didn't want to acknowledge it. "What about those energy things you got at the beginning of the summer?" asked James. "Couldn't you drink one?"

"They're in my trunk, too much work, want sleep." Sirius groaned loudly and they took up residence in an unoccupied compartment. James plopped down next to the window and Severus quickly crawled into his lap and snuggled down, determined to get some more sleep.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you'd just slept last night," sighed Sirius as he watched the two get comfortable. He was jealous, but was doing his best to not show it.

James had a blissful smile on his face as he remembered the night before. "You're just mad that you didn't get to join in."

"Yes, I am," grumbled Sirius.

"Just go find Avery and push him into a bathroom," yawned Severus as he stretched. "Just say you want to fuck him, and he'll spread his legs for you. He'll be surprised, but he'll be willing. He's always eager to get dicked."

"I am not," snapped an annoyed voice. Severus opened his eyes to see his friend standing in the doorway looking annoyed. James and Sirius seemed a little annoyed that he was there, but didn't say or do anything.

"Liar," smiled Severus. "You can't tell me you wouldn't love Sirius pushing you down. He's bigger than Mulciber."

"You'd know from experience wouldn't you," muttered Avery as he rolled his eyes, but Sirius did notice the glance at his crotch and the slight blush. "Thought you said you were done being under everyone. Apparently, that only applied to Slytherins, which you should be getting to by the way. Mulciber wants to talk to you, so ditch these assholes and let's go. You can fuck your way through Gryffindor tower later."

"Nope," said Severus more awake than he'd been all morning. "I'm staying with my boyfriend." Avery looked between Severus and James, a confused frown forming.

"We bonded over the summer," smiled James as he kissed Severus's hair.

"So you became friends, so what, Sev has been with us for…"

"No man, they bonded," interrupted Sirius. "Like they accidentally did a marriage bond. Apparently you can accidentally bond with people just from sex."

Avery just blinked a few times. "That… that can happen? I thought… wait… are you two married?"

"Magically, yes. Officially, no," explained Severus. "We plan on still going through the motions of dating, engagement, and then marriage because of school, but honestly it is going to happen." Severus looked up and kissed James's jaw. "I should just call you my husband."

"Not until I get a ring on your finger," smiled James. "And you know our engagement will be easier if we wait until after school."

Severus smiled and was about to kiss James, but Sirius kicked James's in the shin. "Don't you two dare start sucking face again! You had sex literally all night. Chill out or you might end up expelled for indecent exposure." James and Severus glared at Sirius, but Severus leaned back against the window so he wasn't so close to James's face.

"So, is that… ummm… just a thing now?" asked Avery slowly as he looked at Sirius.

"It's damn near constant," nodded Sirius. "There is a class about bonding for 7th years. I am going to be taking it, I suggest you do too." Avery just nodded, clearly still shocked from James and Severus's display.

"What does Mulciber want anyway?" sighed Severus when Avery didn't leave.

The other Slytherin was quiet for a few seconds before letting out an uncomfortable sigh. "Him and his girl finally broke it off. He said he's 'done with broads'. He wants you back in his bed. He's convinced he can win you over with some candy and a rough fucking."

"No," snapped Severus firmly. "He beat the shit out of me last time we had sex."

"I couldn't stop—."

"I know you couldn't stop him you were on the floor stunned!" Severus took a few breaths. "No. No, I will not be his god damn fuck toy!"

Avery looked down. "He's hard to say no to. When he said he wanted you. He just expected me to…"

"Why don't you volunteer then?" asked Severus snidely. Avery visibly paled as he grabbed his arm and shook his head. Severus glanced at his arm before lowering his voice. "He hurt you too, didn't he."

Avery just nodded. "He said he wanted you over me, cause you don't 'whine like a little bitch' when he gets rough with you." Avery paused again as he shifted his weight back and forth. "I'm worried about some of the younger kids in the dorm. He's getting bad. Me and Evan were hoping you'd be his for a year so the younger kids wouldn't get hurt."

Severus let out a depressed sigh, but still shook his head. "I'm not sacrificing myself, I'm sorry, but you obviously understand. I can't do it, even if I wasn't bonded to James." Severus paused, but Avery gave him an understanding nod and moved to leave. "Who else is he looking at?" asked Severus before the other Slytherin left.

Avery paused and glanced at Sirius before answering. "Regulus."

"I'll kill him!" yelled Sirius suddenly. "If he touches my brother I am going to break his dick in half and feed it to him!"

"Regulus isn't interested," said Avery quickly. "And your little brother is pretty good at defending himself." This seemed to calm Sirius down a little but he was still obviously pissed off. Avery turned back to Severus , "Look. I'll go tell Mulciber. He will probably back off of you once he learns that you've been bonded."

"Thanks," nodded Severus. "I'll talk to you later at the feast, okay?"

Avery nodded and went to leave again, but Sirius got up and followed him out. "I'll be right back," grunted Sirius as he followed the Slytherin.

"I hope he doesn't get into any trouble," muttered James.

"I don't think he is going to talk to Mulciber, so it should be fine," sighed Severus. He wished he could just go to sleep like he had planned, but the conversation with Avery had woken him up.

"Why do you say that?" asked James as he absentmindedly played with Severus's hair.

"He had his hand on Avery's hip, and they didn't leave in the direction Avery came from," smiled Severus.

James snorted, "Well he does have an entire gender to explore at Hogwarts."

They shared a laugh before Severus suddenly swore and starting digging around in his bag. "I forgot to talk to Lucy this morning," explained Severus sensing the question from James. As soon as he found the journal and a pen, Severus opened it.

 _Hey Sev, I know you might not reply since you should be getting ready for Hogwarts right now. Hope you don't get into too much trouble getting there._

Severus rolled his eyes and he wrote his reply.

 _ **I'll have you know it has been fine, (excluding Mulciber being an asshole, but when is he not). Anyway, I wanted to ask you, does your fiancée know you're a wizard? Does she even know your real name?**_

 _ **I know this is a little insensitive, but I am worried you can't keep something this important from her.**_

"Where is Sirius?" asked Remus as he, Lily, and Peter walked into the compartment.

"Bathroom," shrugged Severus. James was personally incredibly proud of himself for not doing something to betray his friend. It wasn't that he wanted to break up Lily and Remus up so Remus and Sirius could be together, but he was wanting Remus to stop seeing Sirius so negatively. _I wonder if jealously is playing a role in Remus's annoyance,_ thought James as he snuggled Severus.

"Wow you weren't kidding Remus," laughed Lily. "Hey Sev. How are you enjoying being James personal teddy bear?"

"He's not a bear, he's a bunny," giggled James before earning an annoyed nudge from Severus.

"I'd enjoy it more if he didn't talk so much." Severus tried to sound annoyed but he was smiling as he leaned into James and enjoyed being nuzzled.

Lily inched closer to Remus and took his hand. It was obvious he wasn't comfortable with more than that, but he did smile and take her hand. "What are you writing Sev? A journal?"

"Just chatting with Lucy," shrugged Severus.

Remus and Peter shared a confused look before Lily said, "Malfoy."

"I thought he disappeared," said Peter in a confused tone.

"Yeah sure let's go with that," grunted Severus.

"He finally ran away?" asked Lily.

"Not really running away when you're a legal adult," noted James.

"Yeah, can you guys just keep quiet about it, or at least don't tell his dad," explained Severus as he still occasionally glanced at the open journal. "He isn't half bad of a person, his dad is just… insanely controlling. I mean I'm pretty sure he timed his bathroom brakes at work kind of controlling."

All of them gave an uncomfortable grimace. "Well how is he now?" asked Lily

Severus shrugged, "He is…"

 _I haven't told her anything. She doesn't even know my real name. She thinks my name is Luke Hamill. Oh my god, Severus I don't know how to tell her. How the fuck do I tell her? Maybe I can live without magic and pretend I am a muggle for the rest of my life, but fucking hell she wants kids! I can't get around it if the kids have magic!_

 _Oh god damn it I am panicking. I know it's stupid but I hadn't thought that far ahead until you asked me. I was… I was just enjoying not thinking about anything._

 _Advice?_

"… In big fucking trouble," finished Severus.

James was reading over Severus's shoulder with a frown. "Holy shit. He's a fucking idiot." Severus just nodded and wrote his reply.

 _ **You better tell her before you knock her up. Hell, you should tell her now. Tell her before the wedding. If she breaks it off with you then that is all. Don't wait until you're married with kids! It never works out!**_

… _What if she breaks up with me?_

 _ **Then you're out a girlfriend! For fucks sake Lucius this girl isn't worth ruining your god damn life for!**_

 _I love her_

 _ **Do you love her enough to possibly ruin not only your life, but a child's?**_

 _She wouldn't do that. She would never abandon her kid just because it had magic._

 _ **You need to tell her. You can't keep it from her.**_

 _I'll tell her when I take her out to dinner tomorrow night. It's our 3 month anniversary._

… _**I'll talk to you later then. Don't get into too much trouble over there.**_

Severus closed the book and just stared at it before slowly putting it away. "You know," said James suddenly. "He might just want to light himself on fire while he's ahead." Severus didn't look amused, but he didn't try and counter the statement.

"How bad is it?" asked Remus. "I get if you can't tell us everything, but maybe give a hint?"

"Depends on what you consider bad," sighed Severus as he leaned back against James again. "He isn't breaking any laws or anything, but generally it isn't a good idea to propose to a girl who doesn't even know your real name."

Remus and Lily just shook their heads, amazed anyone could be so stupid. "Love makes you stupid," decided Peter.

Everyone seemed to agree to this as Sirius walked back in just as the train started, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing really, just Malfoy is an idiot," answered Remus as he glanced behind Sirius and saw Avery buttoning his shirt up and quickly making his way down the hall. Remus looked back towards James and Severus, who were refusing to look at him directly.

"Anyone who decided his new name is Luke Skywalker is an idiot," agreed Sirius as he sat down on Severus and James's side.

Lily started laughing at this, and they had to explain what had happened. Eventually their chatter shifted from Malfoy to James. "I have to ask," smiled Lily. "James, why are your nails painted?"

James suddenly paled as he looked down at his hands and then at Severus. "I forgot those were painted. I painted them in the summer because I was just so bored, and we just kept doing it."

"I was wondering about that," said Peter. "I just thought it would be rude to ask."

"I'm amazed you forgot," smiled Remus. "It's not like it's very subtle."

Panicked, James waved his hands at Severus. "Fix it! I can't go to school with Barbie glitter nails!"

This made his friends laugh hysterically as Severus grabbed James's hands and his wand. "You are such a baby," muttered Severus as he tapped James's hand harder than was necessary, and the nail polish slid off.

"Oh thank god," sighed James as he saw his plain nails for the first time in months.

"Moron," muttered Severus as he touched up his own black nails instead of making the polish fall off.

"Aren't you doing to get rid of the polish?" asked Peter.

Severus shrugged, "Why? I like them painted, and it's not like anyone is going to say anything about it like they would have with James. James is a quidditch jock, I'm just a weirdo. I can get away with more stuff than he can."

"I never actually thought about that before," muttered Sirius as the conversation along to more school oriented topics.

All in all the train ride was quiet an uneventful. Something that Severus preferred, and enjoyed. He had been a little worried when Avery had told him about Mulciber, but the other Slytherin didn't seem interesting in finding him.

Severus also knew that with Avery learning about his and James's bond meant he would quickly spread the news around. It was likely that everyone on the train already knew. Which he, again, preferred to having to tell every person he met that they were together, _Hopefully everyone will just accept it and leave us alone,_ decided Severus as he watched the scenery go by.

As Severus had promised Avery, he sat at the Slytherin table for the feast, however; it was obvious the entire school knew about the bonding. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily noticed that everyone kept pointing at James or Severus and whispering. James and Severus didn't notice, they were too busy looking at each other.

"Think they'll ever stop?" Sirius whispered to Remus and Lily.

"I think it's cute," smiled Lily. "They are actually surprisingly cute together.I never would have pictured them together, but now that they are it's adorable."

"James," nudged Peter. "You're missing the sorting."

"Mmhmmm," answered James still looking at Severus.

Across the room, James's friends weren't the only ones getting annoyed. "Sev! Come on man can you stop being so openly gay for five minutes," growled Evan as he nudged Severus in the side.

"You don't get it," whined Severus finally taking his away from James. "I wanna suck his dick so bad." Everyone within listening distance at the table tried not to openly stare at the normally composed Slytherin.

"I said stop being gay, not be gayer," groaned Evan. "Fuck when was the last time you had sex? You're never this desperate for it."

"Fourteen hours," whimpered Severus. "Fuck my thighs still hurt, but I want it again."

"Hey Sevvy if you want it so bad I'll take you for a ride," smirked Mulciber a few people down.

Whatever fire had gotten into Severus instantly extinguished at Mulciber's unwanted attention. Severus leaned forward so he could give his annoyance a dead even glare. "I rather let Belletrix Black smother me with her spider infested coochie than have sex with you."

"Hey you little cunt-cake don't be throwing my name around!" yelled Belletrix from further up the table.

"Go back to the bathroom and turn tricks you carpet muncher."

"I am going to beat your little twink ass, you flamboyant cock whore!"

Slughorn cleared his throat behind them and their fight ended quickly. "The year hasn't even started yet. I don't want to have to take away points before you even have any yet."

The Slytherin's nodded and kept quiet as he moved away. Once he was gone Belletrix glared at Severus, who in return stuck his tongue out at her. Severus then turned to Avery and whispered, "So how was Siri?"

Avery blushed before mumbling out. "You weren't kidding."

"He is looking for something more permanent this year," smiled Severus.

"I… I don't know."

"What's wrong," asked Severus.

"He was so big. I couldn't… not without lube. We just kissed and stroked each other." Avery kept his voice low, so only Severus could hear him.

"I'd be impressed if you had," sorted Severus also keeping quiet. "I have lube and condoms if you want a sampler."

Avery seemed to consider it. "Maybe. How did you rank him."

Severus shrugged and hummed. "It's hard. I had sex with him after I was bonded to James, so I spent the whole time comparing him to James. He was also learning since he'd never been with a guy before, and James was in the bed with us, so he was nervous.

I feel like if we had, had sex before the bond I would have enjoyed it a lot more, but after the bond… He just couldn't stroke me right. I mean it was fun, but… what is your favorite kind of dessert?"

Avery seemed confused by this but answered, "Chocolate cake. Love chocolate."

"Would you eat vanilla?"

"Yeah. I mean, I like it and would enjoy it, but… oh I get you. You liked the sex with Sirius, but you love it with Potter. Got it." Avery nodded as he realized the connection Severus was trying to make. "So you're saying I should go ahead and try it since it will be a lot different for me?"

Severus nodded. "Hey what are you two whispering about?" asked Evan when he hadn't been included in the conversation for a whole three minutes.

"Something secret," teased Severus. Evan seemed annoyed, but let it drop figuring he would get the information out of Avery later. The feast started a few minutes later. Severus hadn't noticed any of the new kids being sorted, and he honestly didn't care that much. He just wanted the feast to be over, so he and James could find somewhere more private than the main hall.

As the feast was winding down and the prefects were leading the first years to their dorms, Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn approached James and Severus and had they stay back as everyone filed out.

A few students lingered as they watched, clearly hoping to see something interesting, but a look from Professor McGonagall sent them off without a word. Once everyone was gone, the two Professors led James and Severus to the staff rooms. "You two will be staying in an extra unused staff room," explained Professor McGonagall. "The other Professors have agreed that you two need to room together, but that you both need to behave in this area of the castle.

You are both being treated as married adults who need their privacy, but in return, you must respect your professor's as well. We can't have you bothering them for no reason, and other students won't be staying back here with you. The curfew still applies to you, and to them. Are we clear?"

Both boys nodded, but James raised his hand and asked, "Are we allowed to have people over to study? During the day, I mean."

"I don't see why not," shrugged Slughorn. "They are going to be studying a lot, and as long as your friends don't come back with you after dinner it will be fine."

"Can we still go to our dorms?" asked Severus. "I mean I don't have a lot of reason to, I am just curious."

"Yes you can still go to your dorms," explained Professor McGonagall. "But you can't go to each others dorms." James and Severus nodded. They weren't surprised by the rule.

"Alright," continued McGonagall as they stopped in front of a painting of a rather bored looking woman reading a book. "Unlike most students. You get to choose the password that will be used this year. "Please tell the librarian your password."

James frowned; he had no idea what they could use for a password. "Mellon!" said Severus suddenly. He seemed far too excited about choosing a food for the password to their door.

The woman seemed amused by the password and smiled. "Mellon it is." The door swung open and the two Professors left James and Severus to explore their rooms. There was a short corridor that opened into a small room. It was little more than a full bed, two dressers, a space just large enough for their trunks and another door off to the side.

"Fucking hell, the bathroom is bigger than this," muttered James as he looked around the tiny room.

"Well McGonagall had said she was using as a storage closet," muttered Severus as he opened the other room and found their private bathroom. It was a small tub shower combination, a toilet, and a sink.

"I guess we won't be bathing together this year," grumbled James when he looked over Severus's shoulder and into the bathroom.

"We could, you would just have to be on top of me the whole time," smiled Severus. James made a pleased humming sound as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I feel like this is a punishment for bonding," sighed Severus as James hugged him.

"Probably," agreed James. "Adults don't like it when their own plans don't work out. Still…" James picked Severus up suddenly and dropped him on the bed. "We should still christen our new home of the year."

Severus sat up so he could slip out of his robes, shirt and shoes before laying back down, and wiggling free of his pants. "What were you whispering to Avery about anyway?" asked James as he did the same.

"Sirius," smiled Severus as he watched James undress. "He's big. Avery was a little afraid to have sex with him. I told him I'd give him some lube and condoms."

"So generous," whispered James as he crawled on top of Severus and kissed his navel. Severus repressed a giggle as he tangled his fingers in James's hair. James slowly kissed his way up Severus's stomach and chest.

The little giggles soon turned into airy gasps as James lightly bit and sucked on Severus's neck. "How do you want it," whispered James as he kissed across Severus's jaw before giving him a few open mouthed kisses.

"Hard, but slow. I want you to choke me," breathed Severus as he spread his legs.

James sat up and summoned some lube and condoms. He chose the apple ones since they hadn't used them in awhile, and Severus liked them. Lubing up his fingers, James reached between them and pushed in three fingers. Severus's head fell back as he moaned. His breath quickening as James stretched him. Severus whimpered and spread his legs more as James pushed in a fourth finger.

Once he was satisfied, James sat up again and opened a condom. "Roll over," instructed James as he slipped the condom on. Severus nodded as he rolled to his knees, presenting himself to James.

James groaned as he pumped himself a few times to wipe the excess lube off, going slow was going to be hard. Spreading Severus's cheeks, James lined himself up and pushed in slowly. Severus moaned at James's slow entrance, his hips arching up to try and get James inside of him faster.

"It's okay, Love," soothed James as he massaged Severus's hips and firmly held him in place as he began to slowly thrust in and out. Severus whimpered and tried to move more despite the slow place being his own request.

Catching on, James tightened his grip. "Hold still, Love." Severus whined again, so James leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Severus's neck as he firmly thrust into him. Using his forearm and bicep, James squeezed the sides of Severus's neck as he pushed Severus against the mattress. James timed the pressure on his lover's throat with his thrusts. James held Severus tightly when he thrust forward, but would relax as he slid out.

Severus gasped weakly as James subdued him. He would occasionally try to wiggle, but James would add more pressure to his throat as he thrust up sharply and hit Severus's prostate. Severus's body began to jerk involuntarily as James increased the pressure and force to hold his lover in place.

One particularly hard thrust made Severus let out a choked gasp as he went rigid. James held him for a few seconds before releasing his neck. Severus took in a deep shaky breath as he trembled and clenched around James's dick as he came. "You okay, Love?" asked James as he nuzzled Severus's neck and kissed him.

"Yes," hummed Severus as he clenched around his boyfriend again. "Bite me." James wrapped his arms around Severus so his hands were pressing flat against his chest so he could hold him firmly against his body as continued his slow firm thrusts.

Severus moaned happily as James but down on his neck and bit and licked the skin in time with his movements. James slowly did the same to the back of Severus's neck, but when he moved the other side, he suddenly bit down harder and moaned.

Slowly, James released Severus's neck and sat up as he slid out. Once James was off him, Severus rolled over, wrapped his arms around James and kissed him lazily. "I love you," whispered Severus between kisses.

"Love you too," chuckled James as he quickly reached his wand and cleaned up the bed and pull the condom off. "I think we'll be fine in this little room," smiled James as he laid back down and wrapped his arms around Severus.

"Yeah," agreed Severus as he pulled the blankets over them and snuggled down with his head resting on James's chest. James let out a pleased sigh as he lazily drew circles on Severus's shoulder. The fact that he hadn't slept in nearly two days was finally catching up to them. "We'll be fine," mumbled Severus with one last happy sigh before falling asleep.

James gently brushed Severus's hair out of his face and gave him one last kiss before letting out his own content sigh and falling asleep as well.

AN/

Belletrix and Severus's little fight was an actual conversation I was blessed to witness in college, lol.

Is anyone actually interested in seeing Sirius's sexcapades? I won't do all of them, (I don't have enough time to write that much porn) but maybe a couple just to see what he is up to.

Side note - does anyone get why Severus made the password "mellon" there is a reason. I shall reveal the reason next Sunday.

tumblr- lennydark


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hogwarts

September

James was convinced the world hated him, or that his Professors had done something to make his life harder. Gryffindor only had Potions and Charms with the Slytherins. Any of James's other years and he would have been ecstatic about this, but now he was just miserable. "Remember we have a quidditch meeting after classes today," reminded Sirius as they headed to Potions.

"What?" James had even thought about playing at all for months, his normal obsession having been replaced.

"Oh my god," muttered Sirius. Even Peter and Remus shared looks of shock at James's confusion.

James looked down, slightly ashamed that he'd forgotten so easily. "You know Severus is also busy then too right?" reminded Peter suddenly. "Severus and Lily have their dance practice. They are meeting with an instructor today so they have a better idea what to do during club meetings."

"Well at least you won't have to worry about him being alone," said Sirius confidently. "We're just interviewing new players today, but James, you need to get your head in this, like, right now."

James nodded a few times as he tried to clear his head. He hadn't thought he would have this hard of a time thinking during school. He was silently wondering if Severus was having just as hard of a time.

"Hey, Potter!" James's head snapped up as he looked around. Ahead of them was a group of 7th year Ravenclaws. James recognized that most of them were on the quidditch team. "Potter! I am talking to you!" yelled the tallest boy in the group.

 _A yes, you… Justin? … Jim? Jason?_ … _fuck I know it starts with a 'J'. Joffery? No wait Joffery is that character Severus hates._ James had a few more seconds of confusion before he spoke, "Yes, you are. What do you want?" James ignored the snort from Remus.

The Ravenclaw just gave him a mocking look. "Okay couple things. First, why the hell are you covered in glitter? I heard you started banging guys, but I hadn't thought you'd go full fairy."

James had a moment of horror as he realized he still had glitter in his hair. He had been trying to get it all out, but some of it seemed to have fused with his skin. Severus also had a tinge of red and gold glitter in his hair, but James thought it was cute, and had completely forgotten his own hair had green and silver. James just shrugged, "I got pranked. It's harmless."

"You look gay."

"Holy shit, really?" mocked James getting back in the swing of himself now that he was interacting with someone.

The group of Ravenclaws seems a little shocked that James hadn't denied it and in fact had, in a round about way, agreed. "Also," continued their leader determined to not be put out. "What is this shit about you shacking up with Snape?"

By now a few people in the hall were lingering. The rumor had been heard on the train, and they most had noticed them looking at each other in the main hall, but most didn't believe the rumor. Ignoring the people lingering, James just shrugged. "It's true. I'm bonded to Severus. We're together, so what?"

The hall was dead still and everyone stared at James in shock. It hadn't been a secret through the years how much he had tormented the little Slytherin, so now hearing they were bonded was shocking to say the least.

"No you're not," said the Ravenclaw confidently "There is no fucking way you ditched going after chicks to fuck some scrawny little freak."

"Why the fuck is it any of your business?" snapped James. "I don't even remember your name asshole. Why the fuck does your opinion about who I choose as a mate matter?"

James was considering hexing them, but a hand touched his arm. "James. What is going on?" James turned to see Severus looking at him confused. He knew how James looked when he was pissed and it was clear who the people responsible were. "Come on class is about to start," said Severus trying to defuse the situation.

James's face softened as he nodded, but he reached up and brushed Severus's hair out of his face before leaning down and kissing him. Shocked muttering could be heard, but they ignored them as Severus enjoyed the light sweet kiss. "We have class," whispered Severus before smiling and giving him one last quick peck on the lips.

Nodding, James wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist and they walked through the crowd to class. When they were out of the crowd, James whispered, "Why are you alone?"

"Mulciber dodging," answered Severus.

"What did he do?" growled James as they entered the classroom.

"Nothing really just…" Severus paused before he admitted, "He got a little touchy in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hand on my thigh kind of thing, so I moved and got out quicker than him."

"What is the other house you have that class with?" asked James as they all took their seats.

"Hufflepuff."

James turned to Remus, "Do we have any alliances in Hufflepuff?"

Remus shook his head but Peter was quick to speak up. "I occasionally study with a Hufflepuff group."

"Can you meet with them and tell them about Mulciber?" asked James. "The guy's fucking nuts, and he's praying on younger Slytherins. I know it is asking a lot of them, but maybe ask if they can keep an eye out for Mulciber going after other students?"

Turning back to Severus, he kissed his forehead. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I want a few more eyes on that guy." Severus nodded and leaned into James. As the other students filed in, Avery stopped and looked at Severus longingly. He then glanced at Mulciber, and it was clear he was having a hard time figuring out where he was to go.

Sirius nudged an open chair next to him. They were near the middle of the room anyway, so Avery wouldn't be on the "Gryffindor side" of the room. Avery nodded and sat down with Evan sitting next to him, and Mulciber sitting next to Evan.

For what it was worth, James noted that Evan didn't seem to enjoy Mulciber sitting so close to him. James gave Severus an extra tight squeeze when he noticed his boyfriend giving Mulciber worried glances. "I won't let him hurt you," whispered James. Severus nodded but didn't say anything as he enjoyed being held.

"Please get into your own seats everyone," said Professor Slughorn as he walked to the front of the room. "That means you Severus." Severus made an annoyed face but let go of James and made sure he wasn't so close to him. James was just happy that they got to sit together in class.

"That bastard," whispered Sirius when he realized James had bolted out as soon as the meeting was over.

"Isn't there a potion or something they can take to repress the urges?" asked a fourth year chaser.

Sirius shook his head. "No, I asked and apparently since it's their magic behaving erratically trying to repress it could cause a backlash," explained Sirius. "We just have to wait it out." _That or Severus needs to get pregnant, which might actually happen if those two keep banging like bunnies at every turn._

This seemed to dishearten most of the team. James was a good chaser, but he had been distracted the whole time during the meeting. "We'll figure something out," encouraged Sirius. "Don't worry." Everyone nodded and the meeting was officially disbanded.

Sirius was the last to leave the empty classroom they had been using, and was greeted with Avery lingering against the wall. Most of the team hadn't even noticed him, and those that had, had simply shot him an annoyed glare and kept walking. "You're getting bold. You're deep in Gryffindor territory," joked Sirius.

Avery didn't respond at first before suddenly grabbing the front of Sirius's robes and pulling him close to kiss him. Sirius was surprised, but not against it. Grabbing Avery's shoulder, Sirius pulled him back into the empty classroom and locked the door before pressing the Slytherin against it.

"What do you want?" whispered Sirius when he finally broke the kiss to nip at Avery's ear.

"Can't a guy just be horny?" laughed Avery as he started unbuttoning Sirius's pants.

"Not a Slytherin," growled Sirius as he started to roughly push Avery's robes off. "Never a Slytherin. What do you have to gain from this?"

"Better question," smiled Avery as he slipped his hands down Sirius's pants. "What do **you** have to gain from this? Surly there must be something only a Slytherin can give you."

Sirius pauses before slowly biting and sucking on Avery's neck. "Keep an eye on them, my brother and Severus. You keep them nice and safe, and I'll fuck you senseless whenever you want."

Avery made a pleased hum before pushing Sirius back a bit. "I want a test ride first. Then we'll see if I help you." Avery smiled as he slipped out of his clothes.

"Fucking Slytherin," snorted Sirius as he took a condom and a sampler of lube out of his pocked.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" Avery pouted over his shoulder as he went over to one of the desks.

Sirius smiled as he gently pushed on Avery's shoulders so he was bent over the desk with his ass sticking out. "This is a test ride remember. I'm not getting naked unless you give me some information," whispered Sirius as he covered his fingers in lube.

"You should have been a Slytherin—." Avery gasped as Sirius pushed two fingers into him.

Avery made a pleased hum as he arched up into Sirius's fingers as they stretched him. "How many people are you fucking?" asked Sirius causally as he added a third finger.

"Who says I'm fucking anyone," moaned Avery.

"Try again," said Sirius as he roughly forced four fingers in a stretched them, making Avery cry out as his legs started shaking.

Avery let out a few more pleasured whimpers before getting his breath back enough to answer. "Three others," gasped Avery. He moved his head to smile back at Sirius. "One in each house. I'll have the full set with you."

"Slut," muttered Sirius as he pulled out his fingers and put on a condom.

"Hi Kettle, names Pot, have we met?" Avery's laughter was cut as Sirius thrust into him. Avery's back arched as Sirius slowly sank into him.

"You're so fucking tight," groaned Sirius as he rubbed Avery's lower back.

"You're so fucking big," moaned Avery as he clenched around Sirius. "So fucking hot. Fuck me harder."

 _Damn he's loud,_ thought Sirius as he worked to get Avery and himself off as quickly as possible. It wasn't that what he was doing didn't feel good, but this felt like how it was with his past one nighters. Sirius wanted a partner and it didn't seem like he was going to be finding one in Avery. _Not the kind of partner I want anyway._

He felt Avery tighten suddenly as he let out a low moan before slumping against the desk. Swearing softly to himself, Sirius thrust a few more times to reach his own climax. Sirius was still as he rode out his orgasm and caught his breath. Slowly, he pulled out and pulled the condom off.

There was a little blood on it, and Sirius frown. "You okay?" asked Sirius as he tossed the condom in the trash and buttoned up his pants.

"Yes," sighed Avery as he carefully turned around, leaned up against Sirius, and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You keep me fucked like that and I'll do anything you want."

"Would you stop sleeping around?" tried Sirius. He made it sound like a joke, but he was honestly curious.

Avery's smile faltered a little before it returned and he gave Sirius a quick peck on the corner of his mouth. "I know you are looking, and I wish you best of luck, but… I don't know if I am ready to settle. You know?"

Sirius nodded. "I get you. It was good but…"

"Not good enough," agreed Avery as he moved away from Sirius as started getting dressed. "I'll keep an eye on Regulus for you. Severus too, but he can take care of himself. In return we could meet on Thursday nights and just… release some frustration on each other."

"Find somewhere that has a bed and I might even take off my pants for you," smiled Sirius.

"It's a date then," laughed Avery as he watched Sirius leave the room.

Once the door was shut, Sirius sighed and headed to the main hall. He'd enjoyed the sex, but the familiar lonely feeling was already creeping back. Sirius wanted someone to actually love him not just have sex with him. Sex was easy to get, love was not.

By the time Sirius entered the main hall he wasn't hungry, and it must have shown on his face. "You okay Sirius?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, I'm fine," smiled Sirius, but when the smile didn't last, Peter gave him a bored look. Sirius cleared his throat quietly realizing that he had been caught. He glanced at Remus, but he was too busy talking animatedly with Lily to notice.

Looking back towards Peter he asked, "Where is James and Severus?"

"They never showed up, so I am assuming they are in their room," shrugged Peter. "They'll be hungry later, but I don't plan on walking down there and in on anything."

Sirius nodded but he started getting three plates of food together. Peter gave him a puzzled look that Sirius quickly explained. "They need food, and I don't mind ruining their lovey dovey moments by my awesome presence."

"Some day, James is going to kick your ass," snorted Peter.

"Oh most definitely," laughed Sirius as he stood back up and carried the three plates out. He had learned where their room was the night before with the map, and had picked them up in the morning for class.

To James's slight dismay, Severus had told Sirius the password into their room. Sirius had quickly promised James he wouldn't abuse the power without a reason. "I bring dumb and dumber their dinner," Sirius said to the painting.

The woman gave Sirius a bored look and Sirius let out a sigh of his own. "Mellon." She smiled and the door opened. Sirius entered the room to find James and Severus naked on the bed. "Brought you two dinner," said Sirius, seemingly unfazed by their nudity.

"Look James we didn't even have to get dressed," smiled Severus as Sirius walked over and handed him a plate.

"Thanks," grunted James as he sat up and took his own plate. Sirius nodded and stood to nibble his own food. James watched his friend quietly for a moment before he asked, "What's wrong."

Sirius simply shrugged. "I don't feel right lately. It's like I was sad, but now the sadness has just turned into nothing. Like I can't enjoy things anymore. Is that a thing?"

"Yeah, it's called depression," said Severus humorlessly as he ate. "You're depressed. Is this sudden or something you've been dealing with?"

Sirius was about to say it was sudden, but he stopped. "I think, I've had this for awhile. At least two years." James seemed shocked to hear this, but didn't say anything as Sirius continued. "I think I just was able to cope more easily before because I had everyone's attention, but now with Remus with Lily, and you with James. I feel left out."

"Is that why you've always slept around?" asked James. "You're lonely?"

Sirius nodded, but Severus gave James a light punch. "Depression isn't like being lonely. Loneliness is a feeling. Depression is a mood disorder that can be caused by trauma. Sirius is from an abusive household, the fact that he might have depression isn't that surprising."

"You know a lot about this," frowned James.

"Lovey, I have depression," sighed Severus. "I just, haven't been sad lately because nearly 100% of your attention has been on me. I haven't had time to be sad."

"So it's like a sickness?" asked Sirius as he was able to force himself to eat more than a few bites of food.

Severus nodded. "It can come in waves. There is a potion for it. I suggest talking with Madam Pomfrey tomorrow. Just tell her what you have been feeling, and be honest with how you have been coping up until now. There are a couple different kinds of potions. I only need one when I am having an episode, but you might need something long term if this is consistent."

"Is it curable?" asked Sirius becoming a little worried he might have to take a potion everyday just to be happy.

Severus grimaced "Sometimes? It depends on person to person. It has the same symptoms but everyone's case is really different, but you have been coping really well, so you might not even need a potion. You might just need some counseling. When I have an episode I can't even get out of bed."

Both Sirius and James shared a look of concern. "But you're cured right?" asked James. "I mean it hasn't happened in a long time. Maybe our bond cured you?"

"It definitely helped," tried Severus, but they could see a twinge of discomfort. "We'll know in December. If it happens, that is when it will happen. I have seasonal depression, so I usually get upset around holidays and my birthday."

James set his clean plate off to the side and crawled over to hug Severus. "Not this year. We'll be at my house, with my family and we'll make it too happy for you to be sad." Severus laughed but he hugged James back tightly. The idea of not spending Christmas in a puddle of self-pity was appealing.

As they hugged, Sirius took the empty plates and moved to leave the room, but Severus pulled away from James and stopped him. Severus took the three plates and set them on the dresser, before tugging at Sirius's clothes. "Come on. Clothes off and to the bed. We're not letting you to go wander the halls in sadness," insisted Severus.

Sirius looked to James for permission and was given a smile, "I'd be a pretty shitty person to not let you sit on the bed right now. Bedsides, it's not like this is our first time, and I will admit I did enjoy having you with us." Sirius smiled and started undressing.

Once his clothes were on the floor, Sirius and Severus went back and sat on the bed. James tugged both of them towards him, and kissed Severus, but also kissed Sirius as well. Sirius was a little surprised by this but wasn't given much chance to think on it as Severus leaned forward and kissed him once James had moved.

When Severus pulled away, James tugged them down so they were laying on the bed with him in the middle. "So what happened today that made you upset?" asked James as he ran his fingers up and down Severus and Sirius's backs.

Sirius was quiet for a full minute before answering. "I had sex with Avery. It wasn't bad, it was fun actually, but he made it clear we were to be nothing but sex friends."

"Is that bad?" asked Severus. "I mean you do get to be close to someone for a little while at least."

Sirius nodded, but made a sad little sigh as he rested his head on James's shoulder. "I just… I'm tired of not having something with substance. I want what you two have. I'm horribly jealous and I'm mad at myself for being that way, but I can't help it."

"You're only 17, you'll find someone," assured James. "And until then, goof off, but keep looking for something you like."

"But when you find them stop all other flings," advised Severus. "We don't mind sharing a close friend, but not many people are like that. You stay with them and them alone, unless you both agree on something like James and I have with you."

Sirius nodded, but he did frown as he asked, "What am I to you? I mean really. I just want to be clear on everything is all."

Severus and James looked at each other and nodded before James explained. "We have talked about it and we decided we both love you, but it isn't the same way we love each other."

"But it is still love," added Severus quickly. "We care about you, and we want you to be happy, and we don't mind occasionally having you with us until you find someone more permanent."

"What if something happens?" asked Sirius with an edge of panic in his voice. "What if James accidentally got me pregnant, or I accidentally got Severus pregnant."

James tensed slightly as he let out a long slow breath. "If I got you pregnant I would take care of you. It might be a tad odd but we would make it work. Even if you just left the baby with me and Severus. If you got Severus pregnant, I'll admit I'd be jealous, but I would raise it as my own."

Sirius looked at Severus for confirmation. Severus seemed to think on it for a few seconds before nodding. "I'm fine with this, but I would be a little jealous if James got you pregnant."

"I don't think we have to worry," whispered James as he gave Severus another kiss. "He doesn't bottom very much, and as long as we use condoms we'll be fine." Severus nodded before he climbed on top of James so he could kiss him.

As they kissed, Sirius moved so he could kiss Severus's neck as he ran his hand down Severus's back. Severus let out a breath gasp as Sirius slipped two fingers inside. "Feels like you two had a lot of fun," joked Sirius as he pushed all of his fingers in and spread them. "You're still so wet and loose."

Severus let out a series of breath whines as he buried his face against James's neck and tilted his hips up. "Hey James," smiled Sirius as he grabbed a condom from the bedside table. "Think we can both get inside him?"

James let out a groan as he moved his head and licked Severus's ear before blowing air on. "How about it Love? You're nice and ready, could you take us both?"

Severus made a whining hum before nodding, "My safe word is red."

"Alright, we'll be careful," whispered James as he moved to sit up. Sirius removed his fingers and put the condom on as James turned Severus around. "I'll go in first and position him so you can get in," explained James before he pushed into his boyfriend. Severus gasped, but didn't say anything as James hooked his arms under Severus's knees and lifted him up.

As he spread Severus's legs so Sirius would have room, Sirius lubed himself up more. He knew Severus was loose, but neither himself or James were particularly small. Once he was ready, Sirius moved and rubbed Severus's thighs, "Let me know if it hurts," whispered Sirius before giving Severus a soft open mouth kiss.

Severus nodded, but his head snapped back as he felt the head of Sirius's cock push into him. Sirius paused to let Severus cry as he clung to James's shoulders as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"We have you," whispered James as he kissed Severus's neck.

Severus nodded as he let out a few more loud breaths. "Keep going," gasped Severus raggedly. Sirius nodded as he his hands slipped from Severus's hips to James's so he could pull both of them forward as he slid in. Severus's voice became louder as Sirius sank in deeper, but cracked suddenly when Sirius was fully sheathed inside him.

Severus let out a few choked gasping cries, but didn't say the safe word. "Don't move yet," cried Severus.

"We won't, baby," assured James as he kissed the tears away. Slowly, James let go of Severus's legs, so he could wrap them around Sirius's waist.

Severus nodded as he focused on his breathing. "So full," moaned Severus weakly as he clung to James's shoulders. James smiled as his hands went to Severus nipples and started to tweak and twist them. "Fuck! You guys are dicks!" moaned Severus as his body involuntarily flexed.

Hearing some distress in his boyfriend's voice, James stopped and massaged Severus's chest. "Sorry, Love. We'll give you a bit longer to adjust." Severus made a small mocking whimper that made both James and Sirius laugh.

Sirius suddenly leaned towards James and nipped his lip. James gently bit him back before slipping his tongue into his friend's mouth. Sirius moaned as James mapped out his mouth before lightly biting his tongue and pulling it into his own mouth and sucking on it.

"Siri," moaned Severus suddenly as he felt Sirius getting bigger inside him. Sirius's grip on James's hips tightened as he pulled James forward as he firmly thrust into Severus. James broke the kiss with Sirius to bite Severus's neck and match Sirius's hard slow thrusts.

Sirius's mouth went to the other side of Severus's neck, but occasionally jumped back to nip James as well. Severus joined in the little game and started leaving his own little bites on Sirius.

The three were exchanging bites on each other when Severus suddenly went rigid and came. Feeling his own release was close, Sirius picked up his speed. After a few more thrusts he came. Carefully, Sirius lifted Severus so he could slide out of him.

"Oh shit," whispered Sirius when he looked down and saw blood.

James looked down as well before slowly pulling out of Severus. "You okay, Love? There is quiet a bit of blood."

"Scary amount, or tear amount?" groaned Severus still feeling the after glow of his orgasm and not truly knowing how hurt he was with all the endorphins coursing through him.

James looked for a bit before deciding. "Tear amount. It's already stopping. We just need to be careful the next few days."

"I'll go to the infirmary tomorrow," sighed Severus, but then he frowned and looked at James. "You didn't cum."

"It's fine," shrugged James.

Severus and Sirius shared an unimpressed look before Sirius crawled over to James. "Do me. Sevvy's too fucked out, but I haven't been done yet."

"What do you think, Love?" James asked but he was already rolling a condom on his dick.

Severus leaned forward and pulled the spent bloody condom off Sirius. "Let me suck him while you fuck him."

"I've never sucked a dick before," blurted out Sirius suddenly.

"You want to?" asked Severus as he stroked himself. He wasn't hard, but he knew he would be if Sirius started blowing him.

Sirius nodded as Severus leaned down and licked the cum off Sirius's shaft. Sirius moaned as Severus rolled onto his back so Sirius could suck him off. Getting on his hands and knees over Severus, Sirius leisurely licked up Severus's dick before using his tongue to guide the head into his mouth and sucked.

James watched his best friend and boyfriend suck each other for a few seconds before soaking his fingers in lube and getting behind Sirius. James knew he should have been gentler as he plunged three fingers into Sirius, but he was so hard he wanted to prep him quickly.

Sirius stilled for a second at the rough preparation, but quickly started moaning around Severus as James found his prostate. "You're both a pair of needy bitches," grunted James as he pulled his finger out and thrust forward.

Both moaned in agreement, Severus enjoying the feeling of Sirius's now hard cock being forced down his throat by James's thrusts. Severus started moving his hips up in time with James's thrusts as he fucked Sirius's mouth.

James's thrusts started becoming harder and more erratic as he was finally getting to his own climax. James leaned forward and bit down on the back of Sirius's neck as he came, hitting Sirius's prostate dead on as he shifted position.

Sirius's head snapped up as his breathe caught in his throat as his second orgasm hit him, Severus moaned, as he had to quickly swallow down Sirius's release.

The sensation of Sirius's cum in his mouth made Severus come for the finale time as well. Having pulled back, Severus's cum ended up covering Sirius's face. "That's a good look for you Sirius," laughed James breathily as he slid out of his friend and got off the bed.

Sirius glared at James as he threw away the used condom and got his wand. Severus groggily rolled out from under Sirius and lazily wrapped his arms around him as he fell against him. Sirius groaned and went down with Severus as his body suddenly reminded him he'd had three orgasms that day and he was tired.

Severus suddenly shuddered violently before he turned to glare at James. "You jerk. I hate that spell."

"There is no way we'll get all three of us in that dingy little tub," answered James as he waved his wand again and Sirius felt all the sweat, dirt, and lube peel off of him. Sirius shuddered at the unnerving feeling and he had to agree with Severus, the feeling was unpleasant at best, but he felt refreshed after the sensation was gone.

Once James had cleaned himself and the bedding he climbed back into bed and wiggled into the snuggle pile so that he was between Sirius and Severus. "My spot," grumbled James as he wrapped an arm around each of them.

"You just want to feel like a stud," snorted Severus as he rested his head on James's shoulder.

"I totally am," smiled James as he groped both of them.

"James, don't you dare get me up again," groaned Sirius as he buried his face in a pillow.

"Just wanting you to feel included," smiled James, but his hands went to their waists instead. Sirius just made a tired hum as he was already half asleep. James glanced at Severus and found he was also out. Resigning himself to falling asleep slowly, James let out a breath and looked at the ceiling to watch the candlelight play on the stone.

He knew the candles would go out automatically at around 9pm, so didn't bother to worry about them. _If someone had told fifth year me how my seventh year was going to be, I never would have believed them,_ thought James as he glanced at Sirius and Severus's sleeping forms next to him.

The more Sirius hung around, the less James was bothered by his presence, but he still hoped that Severus and himself would get some alone time without his best friend. _We really need to get him a more permanent lover,_ sighed James as he went back to watching the ceiling.

As he watched the rhythmic flicker, James felt his eyelids growing heavy. _I'll worry about that tomorrow,_ decided James as he let himself be lulled to sleep.

AN/

James isn't going to knock up Sirius. That was just Sirius voicing fears that might ruin their relationship.

Side note: Sirius is in the demisexual spectrum of orientation. This is the reason most of his hook ups don't work and why he feels more when he is with James and Severus. He enjoys it with James more since he knows James more than Severus.

Sirius also won't be in the next chapter much so he gets love here, (his bro-finally gets to appear though).

The Password! "Mellon" is a joke on the "Speak Friend and Enter" riddle from The Fellowship of the Ring. The joke a lot of people make is the fact that it is written like "mellon" but it obviously isn't pronounced that way (me'llon).

Not sure if I am remembering correctly but in the book, Gandalf actually mispronounced it, which was why the door didn't open when he read the inscription. The inscription had the word "friend" in it, so if you could read the door it would open automatically.

Important note!

So, I will try to keep the weekly updates going but it might start to get a little more difficult for me because over the next 33 weeks I am a guinea pig for a friend. Basically, we are writing a story together and there are a group of people that are basically Spartans on steroids, and she was wondering if people just living as they do would actually make someone like this or if it is just pure fantasy.

So together, we figure out what their diet is, and their minimum movement was. She gets to be the control, (aka the persona that doesn't have to change their habits and lives normally) and I get to torture myself.

There is a reason I was chosen over her. She really wants to see the results, but she isn't very disciplined, and loves candy. The person that does this wont be able to have any refined sugar, or breads, and she lives on that shit.

So here is more or less what I get to do.

Movement - 50 miles of walking a week minimum. 10 of those miles need to be jogging/running. 30 minutes of yoga 3 times a week.

Diet = 50% protein. 15% carbs (rice, and oatmeal). 15% veggies, 10% fruit

Don't worry about me starving I have to eat around 2,500 - 3,000 a day.

What I am getting to is 50+ miles of walking and running a week is a lot and I am going to have to run in the evenings now, which is when I usually write, so if my updates are slowed a little, I'm sorry, but I actually do want to do this. I'm your average chubby girl and I want to see if this will actually do anything.

Tumblr- Lennydark


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Hogwarts

September

Severus and James arrived to breakfast early since James wanted to make sure Severus got to his first class safely without Mulciber causing problems. Severus didn't think he needed to be up this early and was annoyed, but cheered up when he noticed there was a cup of coffee at the Gryffindor table.

"The elves know you well," joked James as Severus grumpily drank his coffee and took out the journal he used to talk with Lucius. He wasn't sure if Lucius would respond this early, but he had been surprised before, and Lucius had said he got up early for the quiet.

 _ **Did you tell her?**_

 _I was going to I swear._

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. James wrapped an arm around Severus's waist so he could lean in and read what he was writing.

 _ **What stopped you? I thought you had a dinner date.**_

 _It got canceled._

 _ **Why?**_

 _Her dad asked me to help with one of the horses._

 _ **And?**_

 _It kicked me in the face and I had to go to the emergency room._

James had to stifle his laugher as Severus poked him before turning back to the journal.

 _ **Are you okay?**_

 _Five stitches later and I was fine. I took a head injury potion when they weren't looking. The muggle doctors were shocked I didn't have a concussion._

 _ **What kind of life are you living over there to just have that potion on hand? Those are hard to make!**_

… _Do you have any idea how many things have tried to kick me here?_

 _ **Is it really that bad?**_

 _The horses here are out for blood I swear. So are the chickens, and the sheep. Literally, everything but the dog wants me dead. Her parents thought I was useless until sales day. I am awesome at selling stuff._

 _ **What they hell did a chicken do to you?**_

 _Chickens are evil._

 _ **You're so dramatic.**_

 _Yes I am._

 _ **Just tell her already. The longer you wait the worse it will get.**_

… _Her parents are leaving on vacation in a few days. I'll tell her once we are alone, okay._

 _ **Just make sure you tell her. You're making me worried. You might just be delaying something that doesn't matter, if she really cares about you, she shouldn't care.**_

 _I know…_

Severus waited to see if he said anything else, but when nothing showed up, he closed the journal. "How many times has he been kicked in the head by that horse?" pondered James.

"Probably more than he is letting on," sighed Severus as he finished his coffee and breakfast. "What an idiot."

"He has to learn this on his own sadly," noted James. "I know that is mean but he is clearly determined to do this his own misguided way." Severus just nodded and leaned into James as he finished breakfast. He wanted to make sure he got a proper snuggle in before he had to be in a classroom with Mulciber.

James led Severus to his first class, gave him a quick kiss and left. Severus wished they could just lounge around like they had during the summer, but he knew that wasn't likely to ever happen again. _Stupid responsibilities,_ Severus internally grumbled as he took a seat in the empty classroom.

He had planned on reading, but to his annoyance, Mulciber came into the room right after him. "Hey Sevvy. How's it going?" asked Mulciber as he put his hand on the back of his chair and leaned over him.

"Go away," said Severus as he turned away so that his back was to the larger boy.

Mulciber's hand went from the chair to Severus's back. Severus repressed a shiver of fear as Mulciber started firmly kneading his shoulder before his hands slipped down to Severus's waist. "Don't be like that, Sev. I know he isn't fucking you right. You need it harder than he could ever give you." For added emphasis, Mulciber's grip tightened on Severus's hips.

The larger Slytherin smiled as he heard an uncomfortable whine coming from his target. He was expecting Severus to give in to him like usual. What he wasn't expecting was Severus pulling away, and turning around to point his wand at Mulciber. "Do not touch me," growled Severus. "Back up, now."

Mulciber took a slow step back. Severus kept his wand pointed at Mulciber until other students started filing in. A large group of Hufflpuffs came into the room and two of the girls went straight over to Severus. "Hey we have some questions about the dance thing you and Lily are doing. Could you sit with us?"

Severus gave Mulciber one last glare before turning to smile at the girls. "No problem. What did you want to know?"

"Well first, when is the sign up?

"And is it just belly dance or is there other stuff too?"

"Sign up is next Monday, and we might add a bit f yoga into the beginning of each meet up just to get everyone warmed up," explained Severus as he went to sit on the Hufflepuff side of the room.

"Oh I can't wait," squealed the first girl excitedly.

"I don't know I feel like I am too fat to do belly dance."

"No you're not," said Severus confidently.

The two girls blushed and giggled as one of the boys leaned in. "Maybe I'll join, seems like you ladies could use someone to help you out."

"If you are there, then I am going to make you dance," smiled Severus. "We don't allow bystanders."

The boy shrunk back at this a the girls laughed and started teasing him about dancing. As they did this the tallest of the Hufflepuff boys tapped Severus on the shoulder and whispered. "Hey is it true Sirius Black is leaning towards guys this year?"

Severus paused, something suddenly felt off. Normally, if a cute boy had asked this he would of readily said yes, but there was something off about the way the other 7th year was behaving.

Eventually, Severus just shrugged, "No idea really. I mean we are talking about Sirius after all. Can anyone really tell where his interests lie?"

The Hufflepuff nodded seeming to accept the answer. "Yeah I guess that is true, but hey, if you find out and he is, tell him to hit me up sometime. Names Keaton Smith since I know you don't remember."

"We've gone to school together for nearly seven years," snorted Severus trying to cover up the fact that he didn't know any of the Hufflepuffs names. The looks they gave him clearly showed that they knew what he was doing. "Okay fine I am bad with names okay. It's not like everyone knows my name.

"They do now," said one of the girls.

"Hard not to know the name of the biggest piece of news this year," laughed the second girl.

Severus seemed a little uncomfortable by this as the first girl spoke again. "Not everyday that the little quiet nerd gets with Mr. Popular quidditch star."

"And not just get with, but bond with. You two even got your own rooms right?" asked one of the boys in the group.

Severus nodded, "Well yeah. We are being treated as married adults."

"So jealous!" groaned one of the girls.

"You don't even have a boyfriend."

"Yeah but still! I mean your own private room with your…" Severus stopped listening at this point as the girls started going on and on about how much they wished they had gotten bonded over the summer.

As the Professor came in and the class began, Severus glanced at Keaton again and noticed the boy was looking off across the room in a daze. He wasn't sure why he was getting such an odd vibe from the other teen, but Severus didn't like it. _I'll just keep an eye on him._

"You're a lot better at this than I am," grumbled Lily as they went through their hip shimmies.

"Yours looks better though," sighed Severus. "You have hips. I do not."

"You totally do," laughed Lily before she groaned and stopped the routine. "I can't do that for so long!" Lily stretched her arms above her head as she walked over to her water.

"I do not have hips," argued Severus as he stopped as well. Lily gave him a bored look and he was quick to add, "Not like a girl anyway."

Lily rolled her eyes before setting her water down and walked over. She rested her hands over Severus shoulders before turning him so he was looking into one of the mirrors they had set up. "Your hips and chest used to be a straight line, but your hips have become a little wider. Not a lot, you'd only notice if you were looking."

Severus looked at his body as if seeing it for the first time. He hadn't noticed the change, but he did remember feeling pain around his hips and abdomen. At the time, Severus had just figured it was from dancing so much. Now he was worried it was something else.

"You should go to Pomfrey," continued Lily when she noticed the shocked look. "There is a potion for speeding up the process, just get it over and done with."

"Why would I do that?" asked Severus out of habit.

Lily snorted. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this to happen. I've been reading up on this bonding thing. Classes and being separated from James is driving you crazy."

Severus sighed and went to his own water. "I just thought… maybe if I got pregnant then it would be easier to focus."

Lily looked at him sympathetically before letting out a sigh. "Look, have you and James talked about this? I mean a baby is kind of a big thing. It's not something that is just going to go away, and I know your brain is screaming for one, but are you really ready for one?"

"Lily, I'm a seventeen year old who within three months got bonded to my one time mortal enemy, lost my old family, got a new family, got a new set of friends, and now every third thought I have is about drooly shit machines." Severus sat on the floor as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm so confused, and so happy, and that confuses me. Part of me wants my old brain back, but then I don't because I was miserable, but then I think about how our brains will go back and what if once I am back to normal James will come to his senses and not want me anymore and then I'll be even worse off and—."

"Stop!" said Lily suddenly as she sat down and took Severus's hands so he wouldn't pull his own hair out. "James isn't going to leave you. The bond just enhances the feelings that are already there, okay."

Severus sniffed and nodded, he wasn't sure when he had started crying. Lily leaned forward and hugged him. "You are scared and rightfully so. Your body is also changing and making you hormonal. You need to breathe. Everything will be okay. It doesn't matter if you have a baby now, or later, James will not leave you."

Severus knew she was right and nodded. He knew it would be fine, but for some reason he just couldn't keep his thinking straight. "Do you want some chocolate?" asked Lily suddenly as she reached for her bag and took out a couple bars. "Remus gave them to me yesterday."

He accepted the bar from Lily and started eating it slowly. "How are you two doing by the way?" asked Severus trying to get the conversation away from him.

Lily made an uncommitted shrug and ate her own chocolate. "Not going well?" tried Severus when she didn't respond in her typical happy bubbly manner.

Again, she shrugged, but this time she added a sigh. "It's just… I don't know. I really like him, and he claims to like me, but…"

"But?"

"He won't touch me!" snapped Lily finally. "I understand that he isn't comfortable with showing a lot of affection when people are around, but even when we are alone. Not even when we are kissing."

Severus just blinked a few times. "How does he not touch you when you're kissing? That seems kind of difficult."

Lily let out a humorless laugh before explaining. "Remember when we used to make out. What were your hands doing?"

"Usually in your hair, or going up your skirt, or your blouse. It just depended how into it we were getting," noted Severus.

"Exactly! Now imagine you and James are making out, but he keeps his hands in his lap, and never touches you," explained Lily getting more worked up as she explained it.

"That's weird," frowned Severus. "I can't even imagine in honestly. I mean even the first kiss we had James touched me. He never doesn't have his arms around me when we are alone."

Lily just sighed sadly. "That's how most couples are, but Remus just won't. I have to initiate everything, and even then, he isn't keen on touch. I get he wants to wait to have sex, but just a little bit of affection to show he cares would be nice."

Severus nodded and gave Lily an awkward side hug. "Sounds like he is afraid to me. You do know about his… illness right?"

Lily nodded, "Yes he told me about his monthly affliction last spring, and I told him I was okay with it. He isn't… contagious unless it is the full moon."

"He might not believe you," noted Severus. "It is kind of serious, and it's consumed most of his life. Sounds like you two just need to talk about it. Remind him you're okay with it, and that you are feeling neglected with him being so distant."

Lily nodded and hugged Severus back. "I know." Glancing at the time she let out one final sigh and stood up. "We kind of messed up the last thirty minutes of dance. We should probably head to dinner."

"As I just want sugar," grumbled Severus as he stood up.

"Don't worry once you get something more filling in front of you, you'll eat. You always do," laughed Lily as they gathered up their things and headed out.

"Are you calling me fat?" smiled Severus.

Lily playfully nudged him, "I don't want to hear it from you. You're one of the thinnest people I know, and you eat twice as much as everyone else."

"Fast metabolism for the win!"

"I hope pregnancy punches your metabolism in the face."

"So mean," joked Severus.

They needled each other back and forth all the way to dinner, but when they arrived Severus was quick to see that James wasn't present. "It is probably quidditch practice going over," reassured Lily when she saw Severus glancing around. "None of the other Gryffindor players are here either."

Severus nodded as he looked over at the Slytherin table and frowned. Avery was trying to subtle wave him to come to the table, but Mulciber was right next to him. He made eye contact with Mulciber before quickly breaking it. Severus repressed a shudder as he turned to look back at Lily. "Can I sit at your table? He's looking at me again, and James isn't here so…"

Lily took Severus by the arm and led him over to the Gryffindor table. He got a few glances, but most of the Gryffindors had come to realize Severus wasn't just a one time fling for James, and that they needed to get used to seeing him around. Most hadn't been thrilled, but when the word about Mulciber went around they were able to direct their animosity towards someone else.

Severus and Peter chatted about cake ideas while Lily and Remus discussed their charms homework. They had gotten halfway trough dinner before the Gryffindor quidditch team made their boisterous appearance.

They had been talking loudly amongst themselves, but the second James saw Severus he bee-lined towards him. The rest of the team groaned behind him, but didn't stop him as he slid up next to his boyfriend and kissed him.

It was supposed to be a quick greeting kiss, but Severus's arms automatically wrapped around James's neck. Severus could feel himself trembling as James firmly held him. _Why does he smell so good?_ Severus made a little whine as his clothes were stifling and all he wanted was to get them off.

Suddenly, James was pulled back and a hand gripping his own robe kept Severus from following. "Okay you two that's enough," sighed Remus as he hung on to the back of Severus.

"Eat your dinner then go fuck like bunnies," agreed Sirius as he placed himself between James and Severus.

"But I'm done," whined Severus and this seemed to perk James's interest. Obviously, he was willing to miss dinner.

"Nope," said Sirius as he pushed his friend back into his seat before glancing at Remus and Lily. "Hey you want to take Severus to their room? I'll let James go once you get back."

Lily and Remus nodded as they got up and led Severus out. "Why can't I just sit with him," grumbled Severus.

"Because you were about to do something obscene in the in front of the whole school," sighed Remus as he glanced at Severus but then paused. "Wow your pupils are completely blown."

"He smelled good," whimpered Severus as he shook his head a little.

"He smelled like a sweaty boy that just got done playing quidditch," muttered Lily.

"It's a… a pheromone thing," explained Remus awkwardly. "They're mates, so usually when one of them is sweaty something else is going on and the other reacts to it."

Lily just nodded and they finally reached their destination. "Okay, Sev just wait for James inside. He'll probably sprint here once we get back so, don't worry you won't wait long." explained Lily cheerfully.

Severus nodded before going into his room to wait for James. He knew Lily and Remus needed to talk and would probably take the longest way back that they could. "I should dress up," muttered Severus. "I haven't done it since we were here."

Digging through his clothes, Severus found the clothes they had bought at the adult store. Deciding on black and green as his theme, Severus changed into a pair of striped thigh high socks, black skirt, green and black underwear and a black tank top.

The tank top didn't match as well since it hadn't been bought with the rest of the clothes, but it had felt odd wearing nothing on his chest while his lower half was over dressed.

"Hurry up," whined Severus as he flopped down on the bed and wiggled so he was laying in the middle. Letting out a soft whine Severus ran his hands down his chest before resting at the hem of his skirt.

Bending his knees and letting his legs fall open, Severus reached down and gently ran his fingers over the bulge in his panties. The sensation of the silk moving made him gasp. Allowing a little more pressure, Severus let out a moan, "James, I need you."

"You seem to be doing fine without me." Severus's eyes snapped open as he sat up to see James standing at the entrance to the room. Without another word, James stripped down and grabbed the lube and riding crop from the dresser drawer.

"James?" asked Severus nervously when he saw the crop. He didn't want to admit it, but he was excited to see it. They hadn't used it since James bought it, and he was beginning to wonder why his boyfriend had even bought it if they were never going to use it.

James placed the end of the crop under Severus's chin and lifted his head up. "You should get on your hands and knees." Severus was quick to obey, but still felt a snap across his ass. "That's for not waiting for me," whispered James as he pressed on Severus shoulders so his chest was flat on the bed.

"Couldn't wait for—," Severus excuse was cut short with another snap of the crop.

"No whining," chuckled James as he ran the crop between Severus's cheeks. Severus let out a gasping whine at the sensation. "You're such a slut," smiled James as he slowly pulled the crop back and gently tapped his boyfriend's thighs with it.

With his free hand, James roughly groped Severus and kneaded his ass. "These will have to come off since they don't have a hole in them."

"Then take them off," taunted Severus as he wiggled. Another strike halted his wiggling as he failed at repressing a shudder.

"Not until you make a mess of them," growled James as his hand slipped between his lover's legs and started roughly working him up. Severus moaned as he spread his legs more and rocked against James's hand.

"Come on, baby." growled James as he leaned down and bit Severus's hip. Severus's breathing became erratic before finally catching in his throat. "That's it," praised James as he pulled the front of Severus's panties down enough to run his fingers through his boyfriend's cum.

Letting out a needy moan of his own, James bit down on the hem of the panties and started pulling them down. Severus weakly lifted his knees and helped James remove the garment. "Someone was pent up," joked James as he tossed the panties and crop next to Severus's head.

"I'm pent up?" sighed Severus as he glanced over his shoulder and looked at the hard on James was sporting.

James just smiled down at him as he lubed himself up slowly. "You need to be prepped, Love?" Severus shook his head and tilted his hips up towards James. "Good because I don't know if I could wait that long," whispered James as he pulled Severus's cheeks apart and thrust in.

Severus's head snapped up as he let out a loud pleasured cry. Knowing the sound well, James didn't stop until he was flush against his boyfriend. "I got you, Love," grunted James as he massaged Severus's hips before gripping them tightly and pulled him against him as he started thrusting.

"Fucking hell, James," moaned Severus as he lifted himself up to grip the headboard so he wasn't pulled across the bed.

"You love it," panted James as he started biting the back of Severus's shoulder and neck now that they were in biting range.

"Fucking animal," gasped Severus as James started pushing him against the headboard.

Suddenly, James pulled out and left Severus in a state of confusion before he felt himself pulled away from the headboard and flipped onto his back. "As if you're any better," chuckled James as he firmly griped Severus's thighs and spread them before roughly thrusting back.

Severus let out a loud pleasured scream as the rough entry hit his prostate. James covered up his boyfriend's cries with a dominating kiss as he reached between them and started stroking Severus. The kiss did little to cover up Severus's screaming as he was over stimulated.

Feeling himself drawing closer, James sped up suddenly forcing Severus to become silent as he hit his prostate with each thrust. James could feel Severus tighten making James pause as he came.

Severus let out a long satisfied moan as he felt James filling him. Moaning softly, Severus pushed back against James determined to keep his lover inside of him. "Do you need it again, Love?" asked James as he leaned forward and kissed a few of the bite marks he had left.

"No," sighed Severus. "Just don't pull out yet."

James nodded as he gently pressed in harder as he leaned forward and kissed Severus lazily. Severus let out a pleased hum as he tightened around James while they kissed. "You trying to get me up again?" smiled James as he nipped at Severus's nose.

"Maybe," teased Severus.

"I think we should get those clothes off of you then," whispered James as he leaned back so he could pull the tank top off his lover. "I need to pull out, Love," whispered James as he pulled Severus's socks off.

Severus let out a sad little whimper but nodded. James did his best to pull out slowly, but Severus still shuddered at the sudden empty feeling. James watched his cum flow out of his boyfriend's hole for a few seconds before reaching for his wand to clean them up.

"Wait," mumbled Severus weakly. James paused and gave his lover a confused look. Severus blushed and looked away, "I want a baby. I can't keep denying it. I want you to get me pregnant."

"You want me to leave my cum inside you?" teased James as he pulled Severus's skirt off.

"You're not mad?" asked Severus cautiously. "About me trying to get pregnant?"

James laid down on top of Severus and kissed him sweetly before kissing his way down his neck and chest before finally resting on his stomach. "I want kids Severus, and the imagine of you carrying them is arousing. I can't wait."

Severus blushed and looked away, "You pervert."

James just smiled before leaning back up to kiss Severus again. "Will you be taking the potion?"

Severus shook his head, "No, then the Professors will know it wasn't an accident. Let's just try naturally right now, and if it happens on 'accident' then it happens."

"Accidentally on purpose," laughed James as he started kissing all over Severus's face.

Severus laughed, but the kisses slowly became more forceful and he felt James growing hard again. Smiling, Severus wrapped his legs around James's waist and helped guide him back inside. James let out a low growl as he stated to gently roll his hips. _I might have created a monster,_ Severus mentally sighed as he relaxed and prepared himself for a long night.

AN/

I Lied! Regulus in next chapter. I was going to have him in this one but this felt like a good place to stop.

Weird random fact. Doing a physical activity with your partner, (like yoga or running) can make sex better. This is also, why I don't shower at the gym… gross.

So, I technically got this out on time, BUT it should have been sooner. I would have gotten it out on Sunday, but my boss decided I don't need time off and I am going on day 10 without a day off and without my days off I can't really write -_-.

The reason for working so much is that my coworker (who wasn't sick) called in sick and then bragged he didn't have to work for nearly a week. So please send bad juju thoughts at him, because he is an asshole.

I also haven't been able to run and I am sad. We have an air problem because of the fires. Pretty much my whole state is one fire. I should be able to run again by Wednesday (that is when the air should at least be non-hazardous). 

My Tumblr- Lennydark


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Hogwarts

September

Regulus was pissed, he had been planning on following James to figure out where Snape's room was at, but he hadn't expected James to sprint off the second he was out of the great hall. "The fuck is wrong with that guy? If he really that eager to get laid?"

The fifth ear continued to grumble as he walked down the hall, silently cursing Snape's betrayal. "If that stupid whore had just stuck it out for one more year, I wouldn't be in this mess."

Regulus continued to grumble as he walked to the meeting place and to his surprise he wasn't the first one there. He stopped and stared in confusion as Mulciber was clearly making some kind of deal with a 7th year Hufflepuff.

Regulus cleared his throat and the two older boys looked in his direction. Both of them turned and gave the newcomer a nod. Mulciber smiled as he walked over and put his arm over Regular's shoulders. "Well if it isn't little Reggie. Did you do what I asked?"

Regulus took in a breath and let it out slowly before shaking his head. He felt Mulciber's grip tighten and he quickly added. "I tried! I couldn't follow Snape because he had his fucking guard with him, and when I tried to follow Potter the bastard took off like a fucking shot. I couldn't keep up with him and keep what I was doing a secret!"

Mulciber's grip loosened as he swore softly. "Don't worry about it," smiled the Hufflepuff. "He's in 'my group' now. I'll get him where he needs to be when the time comes." The teen's smiled faltered slightly, "As long as you keep your end of the bargain that is."

Mulciber nodded as he Regulus a rough shaking hug. "That's what he's for." Looking down at Regulus, Mucliber asked, "You know how to do it right? The potion?"

Regulus let out a snort and flipped his hair indifferent to hide how afraid he was. "Of course I can. The potion isn't that hard. It just takes a long time to make. It will take me at least two months to acquire ingredients and get everything set up. I need some place that I know for a fact no one will poke around the potion. There is a period of a week where it is delicate, and I rather not have some idiot bump it."

"You'll have your space to brew it properly," grunted Mulciber. "I'll even get the ingredients for you. Give me the ingredient list and quantities for four potions."

"Four?" frowned Regulus. "You only need two potions to do the bonding. One for each of…" he stopped as he looked towards the Hufflepuff. "That's what you're getting out of this?"

The Hufflepuff just smiled and shrugged, "It isn't you so what do you care."

Regulus nodded slowly, forcing one person into a bond was bad enough, now it seemed there was another.

In the end, Regulus just sighed and nodded again. "Whatever. Not my problem. It might not even work, you are skipping the first two steps remember, and Snape is already bonded, so you'll have to break his current bond before you can force a new one."

"Don't worry about it," smiled Mulciber. "I have two months to perfect the spell."

"Four months," corrected Regulus. Mulciber glared down at the younger boy who was able to match the glare. "You only said two potions, now it is four. I can only brew one batch at a time."

"Why?" growled Mulciber. "Just have two caldrons going at once."

Regulus felt Mulciber grip tightening again but he refused to flinch. "I don't want to mess up the potion. I'm more likely to miss steps if I have two going at once."

Mulciber swore as the Hufflepuff smiled and patted Mulciber on the shoulder as he headed for the door. "Don't worry man. Just gives us more time."

"Snape could brew both at the same time," grumbled Mulciber.

"I am just as good at brewing as he is," snapped Regulus.

Mulciber snorted, "Yeah right." He gave the Hufflepuff one last wave, "I'll message you later." The Hufflepuff gave him a half-assed salute as he left the two alone in the room.

"How the hell did you become friends with a Hufflepuff?" asked Regulus trying to ignore the sound of the lock clicking as the 7th year left.

"Keaton? He's my neighbor. Grew up with the guy, but when we got sorted into different houses we decided to keep things separate at school, but we still get together a lot in the summer." Mulciber moved to rubbing Regulus's shoulders as he slowly guided him to a table.

"Wait," said Regulus trying to hide his panic. "I did what you asked! I—"

Mulciber picked him up suddenly and slammed him down on the table. Regulus blinked away the moment of dizziness from his head hitting the table. "No, you didn't, you failed," growled Mulciber as he climbed on top of Regulus and held him down. "Now this is going to go one of two ways. Either you take off your clothes and I lube you up and take you nice and easy, or you fight and I forget the lube and just tear you in half."

Regulus was shaking as he tried to keep himself from crying. "Okay," said Regulus weakly. Mulciber smiled and got of the teen so he could sit up and take his clothes off. _I really fucking hate you Severus._

 **A few days later**

"Have either of you done any of your homework?" asked Remus suddenly during dinner. "James," repeated Remus when James and Severus continued to gently head bump each other instead of responding to him.

James groaned as he pulled away from Severus and turned to Remus, "What?"

"Have either of you done any of the homework assignments? It's Sunday, a lot of things are due tomorrow."

"We also have a test in charms tomorrow," added Sirius.

Severus seemed to suddenly wake up from is daze. "What? Tomorrow? But! Oh my god." He turned to James and just stared at him confused, "What the hell have we been doing this week! Why haven't we been studying!"

"Because I've been between your legs the whole time," stated James flatly as the Gryffindors that had been listening tried to cover up their choking laughter.

"Didn't need to know that," sighed Peter as he looked over his own studying.

"Fuck, James! How the hell are we going to study? I don't know about you but I'm pretty easily distracted lately." Severus was on the verge of panic, so James gave him a hug and nuzzled his face. Severus instantly calmed down and nuzzled back.

"Oh Jesus Christ," muttered Sirius as he grabbed Severus's robe while Remus grabbed James's. "How about this," said Sirius as he had to work to keep the two apart. "We all have a study night. You two can't get going if all of us are keeping you apart."

"You sure about that?" whispered Severus so quietly only Sirius could hear him. Sirius blushed as he felt Severus's hand run up his leg and rest on his thigh.

"You guys are on your own for that," said Peter as he looked at Sirius. He couldn't see what Severus was doing, but he had a good idea judging from Sirius's face. Remus glared over at Peter, but he was quick to add, "I promised Melissa I would study with her tonight."

"Ooo," teased James. "Isn't she the chubby Hufflepuff girl? She's cute."

"Shut up James," mumbled Peter as he blushed and tried to hide behind his book.

"She wants to do belly dancing," added Severus. "She has been asking me questions about it in DADA. Want me to put in a good word for you?"

Peter was still blushing but he did nod a little. Severus smiled before glancing over at the Hufflepuff table. A cold chill down Severus's spine as he sat that Keaton was staring directly at them. Severus looked away quickly and turned around fully so his back was to them.

"What's wrong?" asked James as he noticed the sudden stiffness.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter shared James's concern since Severus's change had been clearly visible, going from happy to fear in seconds. Severus took in a breath and let it out slowly before glancing at Peter. "You go over to that table a lot right?" Peter nodded, he had started making friends in Hufflepuff when he started sneaking into the kitchen to test cake recipes. He had found Hufflepuffs were great taste testers.

"What do you know about Keaton Smith?" asked Severus not daring to look back at him. He didn't even have a reason to be worried, there was just something not quiet right about the boy's eyes.

Peter glanced at Keaton before shrugging. "Quiet. He is your typical polite Hufflepuff. He is nice to pretty much everyone, but he doesn't have a lot of close friends, which is kind of weird now that I think about it. I mean he hangs out with the other 7th year Hufflepuffs, but it's like he is just sitting with them, not really involved in what is going on around him."

"Why are you so freaked out by him?" asked Sirius. "Did he do something?"

Severus shook his head. "No, he hasn't done anything. I have no reason to dislike or mistrust him… but…"

"But?" asked Remus.

"I can't explain it," frowned Severus. "Something is wrong. It's just how his eyes are it's like there is something missing."

"Has he said or done anything weird that might have triggered this?" asked James. "I mean… you do have triggers Sev. Maybe you're just… reacting to something that reminds you of your home life, or maybe Slytherin common room stuff?"

"Maybe," sighed Severus as he rubbed his face with his hands. "You're probably right. I'm just anxious."

"Do you know what triggered the feeling?" asked Remus.

Severus frowned before nodding. "Just something he said. Normally something like that wouldn't have fazed me, but the way he said it… it was creepy." Severus turned to Sirius. "He expressed an interest in having sex with you." Sirius blushed and almost looked at the table, but Severus pinched his leg. "Do not look at him. He is looking at you. He has probably been staring at you the whole time."

Knowing he wasn't the focus, Remus turned his head slightly to look at the Hufflepuff. Remus watched for a few seconds before turning back and whispered, "Stalker."

"What's he doing?" asked Sirius as he started going pale. He didn't like the idea of someone he had never noticed being so interested in him.

"He is staring at you, unblinking," answered Peter. "Really creepy now that you point it out. Like he isn't eating or anything he is just resting on his elbows with most of his face covered while he blatantly stares at you."

"And just like that I am really freaked out," muttered Sirius. "Let's go study in your guys's room. Please? I don't want to be anywhere he could follow."

"Ah you don't like your secret admirer?" snorted Remus. "You guys are acting like he is a serial killer. He's a Hufflepuff. A Hufflepuff that most likely has a social disorder or something. Maybe you should just talk to him."

"You're not the one being creeped on," muttered Sirius. "Can we please just go? Peter already said he is out, but what about Lily? Does she want to join us? She is best at Charms."

Remus went a little still as he glanced up the table and saw Lily talking with her female friends. They were laughing loudly and clearly enjoying themselves. "I don't think she will be joining us," grunted Remus as he turned slightly so he wouldn't be caught looking at her.

"Are… are you two fighting?" asked James as he stood up and the four of them headed out.

"No!" snapped Remus.

"Yes you are," sang Peter softly from his seat.

Remus glared at Peter in a betrayed manner before groaning and walking a little faster so they were out of the hall. Once they were free of the noise Remus admitted, "We did have a fight. Over something stupid and I thought she was okay with it but apparently not."

"Is it about the whole fact that you won't give her any physical affection?" asked Severus.

Remus looked at Severus in shock for a second before it turned into annoyance and he looked away. "I was unaware she enjoyed sharing our problems with others."

"Oh be quiet you hypocrite," muttered Severus as he rolled his eye. "You know me and Lily have been friends since we are 8, right? We tell each other everything."

"They do," confirmed James. He turned to Remus and gave him a smile. "And it's not like she was talking to someone who doesn't know about your illness."

Remus let out a long slow breath before nodding in a defeated manner. "I guess you're right. I was just a little shocked that she had said anything."

"Look Remus," said Severus coming back into the conversation. "You need to let your partner know you care about them. You can't just not touch them and expect them to love you. Lily is a touchy person and she needs affection. She isn't pressuring you into sex, she just wants to know you care."

"I do care!" snapped Remus. "I do! I swear I do, but what if… What if something happens. What if I do something! What… I am just worried." Remus paused to look at James and Severus. "No offense but you two getting bonded kind of made my fear worse. I can't loose control like you two. I could hurt someone."

"No you won't," said James confidently as they reached their room and went inside. "The bond emphasizes feelings. You will want to keep your mate safe. You will not hurt them when you're bonded, and if you do it right and complete the bond like you are supposed too, you won't have the same experience me and Sev are having."

"We didn't really do this correctly, remember," reminded Severus. "Plus we are a rare case, Remus. This usually doesn't happen."

"If it did everyone in this school would be bonded," joked Sirius. Remus nodded and he tried to smile, but it didn't work to cover up his mix of sadness, fear, and frustration. James patted him on the back and the four of them moved to sit on the bed as they took out their schoolwork.

Once on the bed they arranged themselves so Sirius and Remus were between James and Severus. The couple wouldn't be able to touch without being stopped by one of the other two. Both James and Severus felt a little frustrated by the gap, but they accepted it as a necessity as they started working on their homework.

By some miracle, the four boys were able to stay on task through all of their subjects. It wasn't until they were studying for their Charms test that Severus started getting antsy. It had started slow with a slight discomfort around his collar, but after several hours of ignoring it had spread down his back. Severus desperately wanted to take his clothes off, crawl over to James, and snuggle him.

 _Remus and Sirius are in the room. Control yourself!_ Severus took in another deep breath to try to calm himself down, but it did nothing. Glancing towards Sirius, who was clearly not retaining anything he was reading, a plan started forming. _James is present,_ thought Severus slyly as his hand inched it's way towards Sirius and started playing with the hem of his shirt.

Sirius paused before glancing down at Severus's hand and then giving Severus a worried look as he glanced towards Remus. Severus just gave him a devious smile as his hand lifted Sirius's shirt and started drawing circles on Sirius's lower back.

'Tease,' mouthed Sirius as his own hand started doing the same to Severus. Again, Severus just smiled as he glanced at James and Remus to find both of them where engrossed in their studying.

Severus slowly leaned into Sirius and whispered as quietly as he could, "Lets see how long until they notice."

Always up for a game, Sirius smiled as he turned his head and brushed his lips against Severus's. Letting out a quiet sigh, Severus opened his mouth and let Sirius slip his tongue inside his mouth.

Repressing the sounds he wanted to make, Severus slowly crawled into Sirius's lap and loosely wrapped his legs around Sirius's waist. Sirius ran his hands up and down Severus's back before he started unbuttoning the Slytherin's shirt.

Severus glanced at their bedmates and saw they still hadn't noticed. Rolling his eyes, Severus followed Sirius's lead and started unbuttoning the other boy's shirt. _They are so fucking dense,_ thought Severus as he his hands slipped lower and he started working Sirius's pants open. Sirius quickly followed suit and the two were freed from their pants. Getting impatient, Sirius grabbed Severus's ass and pulled him closer so their dicks were rubbing together.

The sudden contact caused the pair to utter the first real sound they had made. Hearing the noise, Remus instantly looked to James to make sure the other boy hadn't moved over to Severus, but was surprised to see his friend biting his thumb as he stared straight ahead.

Confused, Remus looked straight and instantly blushed. Remus knew he should look away, but he couldn't. He was frozen in place as he watched his two friends make out and rub on each other.

"You two should make more noise," said James tightly. "Siri if you bite his neck right Sev will scream."

Sirius's pulled away and started to roughly bite his way down Severus's neck. Severus let his head fall back, not even trying to contain his moans. Sirius suddenly bit down hard on the junction between his neck and shoulder making Severus's eyes snap open as he let out a loud pleasured scream.

"Told you," whispered James breathily as he sat up and unbuttoned his own pants so he could stroke himself. James let out a few relieved groans as he rubbed himself. At this, Remus suddenly seemed to snap out of his daze as he tried to get up, but James pulled him back down onto the bed. "You're hard as a rock," smiled James.

Remus's blush darkened as Sirius started moaning as well when Severus started rolling his hips at just the right angle. James smiled as he guided Remus's hand to his own groin. "You're not cheating Remus. You're masturbating. This is just like when we would all tug one out as we looked at those magazines. We just have a live show now."

Remus let out a needy whine as he opened his own pants and slipped his hand down them. James let out an approving moan as he went back to watching his lover and best friend. To his surprise, it was Severus that had moved forward and was pushing Sirius down onto the bed.

James used his wand and summoned a bottle of lube over. Pleased to see the cinnamon one, James uncapped it and squired some on Remus's hand. Remus let out a shocked gasp as his hand had a mind of its own as he rubbed the lube up and down his shaft.

Remus tried to glare at James but another gasp ruined it. James just smiled to himself and put a decent amount in his own hand before whistling at Severus and tossing the bottle at him. Severus sat up and caught it as Sirius wiggled out of his pants.

 _I wonder if he is being submissive because Remus is here,_ thought James as he watched his friend roll over onto his hands and knees. Sirius looked at Remus and blushed as if suddenly remembering that Remus was not only in the room with them, but was also masturbating to him getting taken.

Sirius's embarrassment was cut off as Severus grabbed a handful of Sirius's hair and pulled him up as he thrust inside him. Sirius let out a series of choked cries as his hips slowly started to find the rhythm.

Severus reached down and started stroking Sirius in time with his thrusts. "Oh fuck," cried Sirius as Severus changed his angle and finally hit his prostate.

"Damn, Siri didn't know you could scream like that," groaned James. He wasn't sure if Sirius even heard him or not, but his friend got louder.

Remus let out a choppy gasp of his own as he came. Sirius and Severus weren't far behind Remus, but James squeezed himself so he wouldn't come.

Sirius groaned as Severus let go of him so he could fall forward onto the bed. Slowly, Severus pulled out as he pushed his sweat-covered hair out of his face. He looked at James and gave him a teasing smile, "You're still hard, Lovey."

James let out a low groan before he grabbed Severus and roughly started taking of his pants the rest of the way. Severus made a pleased little sigh as James glanced over to Remus, "You two could clean up in the bathroom if you want. I need to fuck some restraint into my boyfriend."

Remus let out a humorless laugh as he got off the bed and pulled Sirius up and headed into the bathroom. They had barely shut the door before the two heard Severus let out a started scream. "Is James always so rough?" muttered Remus.

"This is beyond vanilla compared to what they have done. Severus is really into bondage and rough sex. You should see some of the bondage gear they have stashed in here," snorted Sirius as he refused to look at Remus. Unlike Remus, who still had all of his clothes one, Sirius was only wearing his unbuttoned shirt and it did little to hide anything.

"I don't think I could ever do that," muttered Remus before suddenly shaking his head. "What the fuck is wrong with me," whispered Remus as he grabbed a washcloth and got it wet in the sink.

"What?" asked Sirius as he finally looked up.

Remus wrung out the washcloth and handed it to Sirius. "I just openly masturbated to you having sex with out best friend's mate. I feel like I just betrayed Lily and then jumped headfirst into a taboo pond."

"You just jacked off," smiled Sirius as he accepted the washcloth and rubbed his face with it. "It's not like you joined in." _Wouldn't of been upset if you had though,_ thought Sirius.

The thought must have been plain on Sirius's face since Remus just stared at Sirius before slowly moving forward to run his fingers through Sirius's hair. "Remus?" whispered Sirius confused, letting the washcloth falling to the floor as Remus gently gripped Sirius's neck. Sirius felt his hear speed up as Remus leaned forward, and brushed his lips against Sirius's.

A whimpering sigh left Sirius as Remus tenderly bit Sirius's lip before licking the bite. Sirius gasped, and allowed Remus to deepen the kiss as he pulled Sirius closer. Sirius instantly wrapped his arms around Remus's waist as Remus rubbed his neck.

It wasn't until Remus pushed Sirius against the wall and started rubbing his chest that Sirius pulled away his mouth away. "Wait, Remus."

Remus paused as he gave Sirius a dazed look as Sirius blushed and looked away. "You're dating Lily. I… I don't want to be the reason you two break up."

Remus's eyes closed slowly as he sighed, "Fuck." Sirius blushed as Remus leaned forward and buried his nose in the side of Sirius's neck. Sirius could feel him take in a few deep breaths before he pulled back and took a couple steps back to lean against the opposite wall.

"I don't know what I want," sighed Remus. "I… I thought… I like Lily, but I like you too. God damn it."

Sirius shifted his weight back and forth. "I know I love you. I love James. Pretty sure I love Severus too, but that doesn't mean I am going to break any of you up. Please, if you really love Lily, stay with her."

Remus nodded, "I'll try. I really will, but I feel like whenever I am getting close to happiness I have to sabotage myself. Like part of me doesn't feel like I am allowed to be happy."

"You'll find it, don't worry," smiled Sirius as he picked up the washcloth he had dropped on the floor, rinsed it off, and wrung it out before continuing to clean his body.

"What about you?" asked Remus as he moved to get a second washcloth for himself. "I feel like you are depriving yourself of your own happiness."

Sirius paused before moving to clean the cum off himself. "I'm a slut remember. I'll never not have someone in my bed," Sirius tried to make it sound like a joke, but Remus could hear the pain in his voice.

"Don't call yourself that," sighed Remus as guilt filled his chest. "I'm sorry I ever called you that. I was, am, confused and lashed out at you. It was uncalled for." Sirius gave Remus as small smile and nodded, but he didn't look at the other boy.

Remus frowned as he cleaned himself up, fixed his pants, and tucked in his shirt. Sirius buttoned his shirt up, but realized he had left his pants in the other room. "Think they are done yet?" asked Remus.

The loud thump of the headboard hitting the wall and Severus panting James's name like a mantra answered his question. Sirius tried not to laugh at the annoyed look on Remus's face. Remus looked at Sirius as he felt a smile tugging at his lip. "Hey. I'm… I'm not breaking up with Lily, but if… if it does happen could I buy you something at Hogsmeade?"

"Are you asking me out on a date before you've finished your current relationship?" asked Sirius trying to keep the laugh from his voice.

"I have no idea what I am doing," nodded Remus. "Wow, I just realized how fucking horrible that sounded. God I am horrible to Lily. I am a horrible boyfriend period."

"It's okay, I understood," smiled Sirius. "We're really shitty at this whole, 'normal' relationship thing, but so are they." Sirius nodded towards the bumping sound in the other room."

"How the fuck is he still going?" asked Remus in amazement.

"Stag stamina?" shrugged Sirius. "Now I am going to go out there whether they are done or not and get my clothes. We can then pack up and leave dumb and dumber to bang themselves into comas."

Remus nodded as he followed Sirius out. He was silently relieved they had the foresight to put all of their homework away in their bags before they had started reading. Otherwise, Remus doubted he'd be able to hand it over to a Professor without feeling profound shame.

James was sitting up on his knees with Severus's legs wrapped around his waist while the rest of Severus was lounging on the bed. They weren't moving anymore as James was catching his breath.

"You two have fun in there?" teased James as he looked over at them.

"We just got cleaned up you pervert," snapped Remus.

"Sure you did," hummed James before he groaned and held Severus more firmly against him and let out another sigh. "You ready for a bath, Love?" asked James as he rubbed Severus's lower back.

Severus let out a tired groan and nodded as James slowly slid out of him. James picked Severus up bridal style and headed to the bathroom, giving his friends a smile as he passed. "You two might want to get out of here soon unless you're staying the whole night. Curfew will be in affect in about fifteen minutes."

"Shit," muttered Sirius as he quickly grabbed his pants and rushed to get his clothes on. James gave Remus one last smile before going into the bathroom. Remus heard the sound of water before he sighed and started picking a few things up.

"Oh my god," muttered Remus as he picked up his textbook.

"What?" asked Sirius as he was zipping up his pants. Remus just groaned and held up his textbook. It was covered in semen. Sirius laughed suddenly, before trying to silence himself. Biting his lip he took a moment to calm down before smiling at Remus, "You know what makes that ten times more disgusting."

"What?" groaned Remus.

"You have no idea whose jizz that is," laughed Sirius.

 _This is a level of vile I had always thought I was above,_ thought Remus as he cleaned his book and shoved it into his bag. _If I ever study with these morons again I will insist on Library study only!_

AN

Woop Drama llama.

Also, Remus, the book was in front of YOU, you idiot.

If you are wondering why James was so okay with Severus pulling that during study time it will be explained in a future chapter, but it might, (it does) have to do with James knowing Remus likes Sirius and is trying to get him to admit it.

Tumblr: Lennydark


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Hogwarts

October 15

"Melissa, your hands aren't moving again," corrected Severus from the front of the room as Lily went over a basic sequence of movements. The Hufflepuff cursed softly under her breath as she corrected the mistake and kept going. Severus nodded and let himself sway to the music as he watched.

They had quickly discovered that Lily was the best to show the dance move since it was clear with her figure, and exaggerated movements. Severus was better at noticing when someone wasn't quiet doing it right and doing a quick one on one if necessary. Severus would occasionally lead the class if Lily got too tired or needed a break.

Looking around their club members, Severus was again surprised with the turn out. He hadn't expected more than four people, but they'd had to move to a bigger room when they had about twenty-five people sign up. _Might have been more if we hadn't restricted it to 5th-7th years,_ thought Severus.

Half the class was Hufflepuff, with Gryffindor and Slytherin making up the rest of the class. Both Lily and Severus were a little surprised that only two Ravenclaws had joined them, and that they were both boys. They were good students and pad attention, but Severus and Lily were starting to feel like they were there because 88% of the class was female.

Severus started dancing on his own as Lily wrapped the class up, and schedule the next meeting. They had decided on only meeting up for a yoga session the following day since most of the class needed a rest day.

As everyone left, Lily walked up to Severus and poked him in the side, bringing him out of his own little world. He made a started squeak and gave her a hurt look that made her laugh. "You keep pulling that and I am going to make you lead the class," laughed Lily as she got them their water.

"But, Lily you're so much better at leading the class than me," whined Severus as he took his water.

"Lies," muttered Lily. "You are good at leading the class, but your movements are a lot faster than mine. You're more confident in how you move. I think later in the year we might switch as people get better at the class."

"You'll be just as fast by then," shrugged Severus as he sat down on one of the tables that they had pushed against the wall.

"Yeah right," sighed Lily as she joined Severus on the table. "So, where is James? I didn't see him in class today."

"He got special permission to leave with his dad today. His dad needed help with something, and insisted he needed James." Lily gave him a suspicious look and Severus just nodded. "Yeah it sounds dumb. I think they are doing something else, but I figured James would tell me once he gets back."

Lily nodded, "Kinda curious though. I mean what could his dad need help with?"

"He is probably taking James shopping," snorted Severus. "His dad likes to make sure we have lots of supplies. Kind of weird honestly, but I guess he just wants us to be safe."

Lily laughed, "I'm so envious." Severus smiled but noticed that his friend let out a long sigh.

"How are things with Remus?" asked Severus knowing that this is what she was leading up to. "I noticed you guys are talking a lot more, but it always just seems to be about school work."

Lily nodded. "Yeah we talked and he did get a little better, but he is still pretty distant. I mean I can tell he is trying, but at the same time he isn't ever too touchy." She paused and let out another sigh. "I don't know Sev. I don't know if I can date him, and I feel horrible for saying that but… I just want more attention. Am I being too needy?"

Severus shook his head, "No. I feel like he is a little confused right now. He is surprisingly bad at handling his own emotions."

"You can say that again," snorted Lily, but then she paused and gave Severus a suspicious look. "Why do you say he is confused? Did something happen?"

"No," said Severus far too quickly for it to be believable.

Lily gave him an even look, "Come on Severus. Spill it. I promise I won't say or do anything to hint that I know about it, but I really do want to know. Remus isn't good at sharing his own feelings, especially if he thinks I'll get mad at him."

Severus was quiet before he timidly asked, "You won't get mad?"

"If he had sex, I might be a little mad, but I don't think that is it. I just want to know what is going on, come on Sev," needled Lily.

Severus nodded before letting out a breath. "Okay, but I didn't tell you anything. Remus likes Sirius, but he doesn't like that Sirius sleeps around, but now Sirius is looking for something more solid than one night stands, and Sirius also likes Remus, but again Remus isn't sure."

Lily just let out an irritated sigh. "Why does every guy I have contact with turn gay?"

"Maybe you're just attracted to gay guys?" suggested Severus.

Lily punched him playfully. "Alright, I get it, but have they done anything? I mean Remus isn't sneaking off and banging Sirius when I am not looking right?"

"I don't think so," said Severus carefully. "I mean, I can't say for sure, but Remus is with you most of the time and Sirius is with me and James a lot so, I feel like that isn't happening. I mean I know they kissed during the summer camping trip, but that didn't end well."

"How so?" asked Lily.

"Remus really enjoyed kissing Sirius, but then he got really pissed off because he seemed to suddenly realize he was kissing one of his best friends," explained Severus. "They have worked it out since then, but I can't say for certain if they have done anything else, though they did spend an awful long time in the bathroom together."

"Like they went to the boy's bathroom and were gone a long time?" asked Lily.

She was clearly more curious than upset about all this, so Severus allowed himself to explain. "No, one of the nights the four of us were studying in my room. We were good most of the night, but near the end I kinda… I got really horny. I couldn't get to James so I kinda… had sex with Sirius right in front of them."

Lily let out a choking laugh. "Oh my god, Severus! What did James say to that!"

Severus blushed, "Me, James, and Sirius have an… arrangement. We can have sex with Sirius as long as the other person is present." Lily was blushing now, but she was also smiling and trying to repress a giggle.

"It's kinda nice," muttered out Severus weakly as he tried to defend their perverse nature. "I mean James can get really randy sometimes and it is nice being able o tap out and have Sirius take a few rounds, or when I'm the one needing more, Sirius can do me."

Severus silently wished he had a pillow to smother Lily with as she fell back laughing. "Holy shit Sev! How did Remus even react to that? He's such a prude I don't think he could handle seeing you bang his crush."

"Not totally sure but I think James prompted him to start jacking off. Then when we were done, he pulled Sirius into the bathroom, and they said they hadn't done anything, but it would be weird if they hadn't."

"You didn't listen at the door?" teased Lily.

"I was preoccupied," snorted Severus as he looked away, "James was a little annoyed and wanted some attention."

"Damn I hate you sometimes!" snapped Lily. "I mean you get sex every night! I haven't gotten anything in five months!"

"Ouch," winced Severus.

"Right!" groaned Lily as she let out an exasperated sigh. "And to make it worse, Remus really isn't into the whole bondage thing. Makes him uncomfortable. Damn it I don't want to be that person that breaks up with someone just because they won't put out!"

"It's your choice Lil," sighed Severus as he stood up to stretch his legs. It was getting closer to dinner and he was hungry.

"I know," nodded Lily as she got up as well. "I'll talk to him, but I still like him. It's annoying… I'd feel better about breaking up if we'd had sex at least once. Then at least I wouldn't be so curious."

"Pervert," smiled Severus.

"I don't want to hear shit from you Severus Snape," snapped Lily. "You are getting banged regularly by two guys at the same time. If anyone is a pervert, it is you."

"Touché." Severus paused a moment before letting out a hum, "You know if you want to join me and James sometime it would be alright. James doesn't get jealous as long as he is the dominate one."

Lily was quiet before shaking her head and letting out a sigh, "Sorry, no. Not so much because of you and James, well maybe a little bit of James. I just can't see him like that, but what I am really saying is, I can't do that. I just can't share. It was why I thought me and Remus would work."

"You knew he wouldn't cheat," nodded Severus. "Well thought I would offer. I guess Sirius is a no for the same reason."

"Even if he wasn't suddenly more interested in men," nodded Lily. "He's always reminded me of an annoying brother to be honest. It was one of the reason I kinda lost interest in James."

"Oh?" asked Severus as his curiosity peaked. He had known James and Lily had tried dating, but he had never learned why Lily broke it off.

"It never felt right with James, and then he said he didn't care if Sirius and I slept together, and that… that just made me uncomfortable," explained Lily. Severus nodded as he suddenly realized how creepy that situation would actually be. He hadn't minded as much since it was a common arrangement in his dorm, but he could see where most wouldn't care for the arrangement.

"I also talked to Sirius about it," continued Lily as they entered the Great Hall. "He wasn't sure about it either, for once. He had also seen me in a more sibling light, and James's announcement just kind of made everything awkward for us."

"That is awkward," agreed Severus.

"You have no idea," whispered Lily as they were just sitting down next to Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Just as they had sat down, James came running into the Great Hall. James was out of breath as he pointed at Severus, "Have you eaten yet?"

Severus shook his head, "No, I jut got here."

"Good!" laughed James as he grabbed Severus's hand and pulled him up, away from the table, and out the door.

"James what are you doing?" asked Severus as he allowed James to pull him down the hall.

"I have something in the room for you," smiled James as he led Severus to their room.

"Is it your dick?" teased Severus. James paused long enough to tickle Severus before pulling him along at a slightly slower pace.

"Maybe if you're good," smiled James as he made Severus stand in front of him before he said the password. As the door was opening, James covered Severus's eyes with his hands. "Okay, Love walk forward."

"Dork," smiled Severus as he walked forward slowly.

After a short awkward walk, James stopped Severus and kissed the top of his head. "Ready for your surprise, Love?"

Severus nodded and James moved his hands. Severus blinked a few times to clear his eyes and was greeted with a candle light dinner laid out on a small table in the middle of their room. It made the room look even smaller than it was, but it was still sweet and made Severus smile.

Severus turned to James unable to keep the smile from his face. "What's all this?"

"It's our three month anniversary," smiled James as he gave Severus a kiss on the nose.

"Are you sure?" laughed Severus. "I'm not even sure when we started dating exactly."

"I decided to just pick a date," smiled James as he wrapped his arms around Severus and hugged him. "So our anniversary is going to be the middle of October."

"Is there something special about October?" smiled Severus as he kissed James's jaw.

"I just think you look good in fall colors," said James as he nuzzled and kissed Severus's neck.

"You mean Gryffindor colors?" laughed Severus as James nibbled him.

"Maybe, and you look cute in a scarf." James kissed Severus's neck a few more times before pulling away and leading him over to the table.

Severus sat down and saw a large plate full of chicken and pasta with red wine. "Oh they even let us have wine? How did you get permission for that?" joked Severus.

"I talked with Dumbledore yesterday. When he found out he was quick to have the elves set this up for us," admitted James as he ran his fingers over the back of Severus's hand. Severus turned his hand over so that James could rest his fingers in Severus's hand.

"You're so cheesy," smiled Severus.

In response, James took Severus's fork, picked up a piece of chicken, and put it in his boyfriend's mouth to keep him from laughing. "You love it," smiled James as he let Severus take his fork back before they started eating.

As they ate, James talked about how quidditch practice was going, and asked about how the dancing with Lily was going. It was light and pleasant and Severus found he enjoyed the simple mundane conversation as he went over who had joined the club and who he thought would stick with it.

"I feel like these glasses are charmed to refill," muttered Severus as he tried to drink the whole glass, but it would not go past the halfway mark.

"That does appear to be the case," chuckled James as he sipped his own. "Don't try too hard to empty it, Love. It will go straight to your head."

"We don't have classes tomorrow," shrugged Severus as he took a few more sips.

"Sounds like someone wants and excuse to stay in bed all day," smiled James as he got up from his seat and stood next to Severus.

"Maybe," laughed Severus but the laughter died as James stood next to him. "James?" asked Severus a little confused as to why James had stood up.

Instead of answering, James knelt down and took Severus's hand. "I know I said I would wait, but with everyone questioning us all the time, I just really want to make this more obvious," muttered out James as he reached into his pocket.

Severus could feel his face heating up as James held out a little black box to him. "I'd just like to make it more official," smiled James as he opened the little black box and revealed a black band with a stripe of green through the center of it. "Severus, will you marry me?"

Severus nodded numbly, as he suddenly couldn't speak. He felt silly since they had talked about marriage and it seemed inevitable, but for some reason he hadn't expected James to propose in a more traditional manner. Finally, getting some of his voice back, Severus let out a small laugh. "Of course I will marry you, you idiot."

James put the ring on Severus's finger before leaning up and kissing him. Severus wrapped his arms around James and pulled him closer as he kissed him. "Love you," whispered Severus as James slowly stood up and pulled Severus to his feet.

"Love you more," smiled James as he pulled Severus over to the bed before picking him up and tossing him onto the bed.

Severus bounced a few times before smiling at James as he slowly started to get undressed. "Tease," smiled James as he took out another box from his pocket and put on his own ring. His looked just like Severus's but it lacked the dark green center band and was a simple solid black.

"I see how it is, give me the girly ring," joked Severus as he watched James get undressed.

"Your ring is a man's band too. I just thought that the emeralds suited you," smiled James as he crawled on top of Severus and kissed him. Severus moaned as he spread his legs and felt James pressing into him.

James sat up slightly so he could look at Severus face as he slowly rubbed himself against his lover. "You're wet like a woman. I don't even need lube," groaned James as he pressed against Severus's entrance.

"James," gasped Severus as he felt James's head slowly forcing him open. James gently wrapped his hands around Severus's neck and squeezed as he pushed inside of him.

Severus's back bent as his breathing became erratic, he suddenly felt light headed. "I have you, Love," whispered James as he tightened his grip as he forcefully thrust the rest of the way in. Severus's body spasmed as James kept his grip tight for a few more seconds before releasing his throat.

Severus moaned loudly as he tried to get his breathing under control. "James," moaned Severus as he gripped James's shoulder and tightened his legs around James's waist. "Choke me again. Choke me and fuck me hard while you do it."

"Nope," groaned James as he started kissing and nuzzling Severus's neck while he rubbed his chest. "Just let me love you, baby. I know you like choking, but I just want to hold you right now."

Severus let out a long pleased sigh as James rubbed his chest. "Fine, tease." Severus's hand slipped up into James hair as he started rubbing the back of his fiancés neck. "Then you better kiss me, Lovey."

"I can do that," smiled James as he leaned down and kissed Severus. Sighing into the kiss, Severus opened his mouth and let James deepen the kiss. _How does he always taste like apples?_ thought James as he slowly started rolling his hips into Severus as he kissed him.

James's arms warped around Severus and held him tightly as his hands gently tugged on his hair. Severus had to pull away from the kiss as he let his head fall back on the pillows. "So warm," gasped Severus as James mouth moved to his neck and started biting his way down.

Severus's eyes fluttered closed as a warm feeling filled him. His arms and legs suddenly felt weak as James's hands slid down his back and gripped his hips as he sped up. Severus felt James place several open mouth kisses on his lips and face before pressing their foreheads together.

"Still with me, Love?" whispered James breathily.

"Yes," moaned Severus as he weakly hung on to James. "So hot, James. Fuck."

James just nodded before kissing Severus as his hips started snapping up erratically. Severus's body suddenly went rigid as he came, making James moan as he stilled and enjoyed his own release.

Severus shuddered at feeling his lover's cum filling him. Letting out a small weak cry, Severus tightened around James. "You okay, Love?" asked James when he saw the dazed look Severus had.

"I… I don't know," moaned Severus. "I… I think I had too much wine."

"You do look a little fevered," smiled James as he brushed Severus's hair out of his face. "Do you need some water?" Severus just nodded, and James slowly pulled out of him.

James got him a glass of water. "I told you not to drink so much wine, Love," smiled James.

"Shud-up," slurred Severus a he sat up slowly and allowed James to move behind him and held him up. Severus took the water and sipped it as he leaned against James.

James sighed as he brushed Severus's hair and kissed his forehead as he. "Someone can't hold his liquor." Severus blew bubbles in his water as a reply before he went back to sipping the water.

James chuckled as he picked up Severus's hand and kissed the ring. "I love you."

"Love you more," sighed Severus as he rested his face against James's neck and let out a long content sigh. James just smiled and hugged his fiancé closer, _I honestly don't think that is possible._

An:

Short chapter is short.

Also those two are so cute it's gross, but Sev finally got his wish XD.

Side note- They have tungsten wedding bands. I don't know about the rest of you, but around where I am, most men have tungsten wedding bands.

The next chapter will start up with Sirius and will be when James and Severus left the table.

Fires had died down in my area and the air is now breathable most of the time!

My running is going good, but we decided to restart the regimen since I missed over a week because of the fires -_-. Which is annoying, but I have already lost 13lbs so that's something I was a little shocked at seeing.

My Tumblr - lennydark


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Hogwarts

October 15

 _Well looks like I'm not sleeping with them tonight,_ thought Sirius as he watched James pull Severus away. _Damn, I was wanting to snuggle with them._

Sirius looked over and saw Lily and Remus chatting about the results from their potions test. Sirius had actually done well on the test for once, but he didn't want to interrupt them. Instead, he turned to Peter to see what he had been up to, but Sirius noticed Peter looking over at the Hufflepuff table.

"You know you can go sit with her," snorted Sirius as he poked at his own dinner.

Peter looked embarrassed, as he had been caught. "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to abandon you or anything."

"It's fine, go and sit with your girlfriend," joked Sirius.

"I haven't asked her out yet," mumbled Peter as he stood up and walked over.

"Then you better get to it then," laughed Sirius as he turned and watched his friend walk over. Sirius didn't understand Peter's fear of rejection since Melissa was quick to smile and make room for Peter.

Just as Sirius was turning back around when he saw Keaton staring at him. Trying not to show he had noticed, Sirius continued moving and looked down at his food. He suddenly wasn't hungry. Swallowing a few times to try and calm his nerves, Sirius picked up a fork and started poking his dinner again.

"You do know that isn't how you eat right?" joked Lily as she looked around Remus.

Sirius shrugged and set his fork down, "I'm not really hungry."

Remus turned to give Sirius a perplexed look. "You're not hungry? Is that even possible?"

Sirius tried to laugh with Lily and Remus, but it fell short and he ended up swallowing a few more times. He truly didn't feel well all of a sudden as his stomach was tightening. His discomfort must have been plain on his face as both Lily and Remus stopped laughing. "Sirius? Are you okay?" asked Lily in a concerned tone.

Sirius shook his head. "I… I think I'm going to go back to the dorm. I just… need to lay down for a bit."

"Do you want me to bring you something for your stomach?" asked Remus when he noticed his friend clutching his stomach.

Sirius nodded, "Maybe just bring some tea before you head up to bed. I… I'm not sure why I just felt weird all of a suddenly." Remus frowned and nodded as he watched Sirius get up. Sirius tried not to, but he glanced at Keaton before hurrying out of the Great Hall.

At first Remus didn't think much of it, but then he watched as Keaton got up and casually walked out as well. "Remus?" asked Lily. "What's wrong?"

Remus watched the Hufflepuff leave before shaking his head. "It's nothing. Just… just a bad feeling."

Sirius's pace slowed as he neared the Gryffindor common room. He felt better once he wasn't surrounded by so much noise. _What the hell is wrong with me!_ Sirius took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he pushed his hair out of his face. "Maybe Severus was right. Maybe I need to talk to Pomfrey about these mood swings. This can't be healthy."

"What isn't healthy?"

"Fuck!" swore Sirius as he nearly walked right into Keaton. Taking a few steps back, Sirius glared up at Keaton. "What the hell man? You scared the hell out of me."

Keaton didn't seem fazed as he took a step forward. Sirius moved to try get around Keaton, but the Hufflepuff moved so that Sirius had a shoulder against the wall. "I just wanted to talk to you," smiled Keaton once he had properly cornered Sirius.

"About what?" asked Sirius as he kept his voice even, he did not want Keaton to know how uneasy he was making him.

"Just wanted to know if it was true."

"What was true?" asked Sirius as he slowly tried to reach for his wand.

Keaton moved causally as he took Sirius's hand and pinned it against the wall. He somehow made it seem innocent, but Sirius noticed now the back of his hand was being held against his robe in a manner that he could not get to his wand.

"That you're looking for a male partner," whispered Keaton as he rested his free hand on Sirius's hip. "I know you're fucking Avery, and you spend way too much time with Potter and Snape not to be fucking them too, so how about you give me a shot?"

Sirius felt his shirt being un-tucked as Keaton's fingers started running brushing against his skin. Keaton made a pleased hum that made Sirius's fight or flight kick in as he tried to pull away.

This made Keaton frown as he tightened his grip and held Sirius against the wall more firmly. "Why are you fighting? You're easy. Just relax."

 _Why is he so much stronger than me?_ Sirius mentally screamed as he tried to think of a way to get Keaton away from him.

"What the fuck are you doing!" yelled Lily as she suddenly muscled her way between Sirius and Keaton. The Hufflepuff was so shocked he let go of Sirius and took a step back. Once he was free, Sirius looked up, saw Remus, and quickly rushed over to him.

Seeing that Sirius was safe, Lily took a few more steps forward to put more ground between Keaton and Sirius. "Answer me! What the hell were you doing? Get the hell out of here before I put you in the hospital wing for a month!"

Keaton muttered out something unintelligible and quickly ran down the hall and away from the pissed off Gryffindor. As soon as he was out of sight, Lily turned to see Sirius clinging to Remus as Remus tried to calm him down.

Lily walked over and carefully rested her hand on Sirius's back. "Siri? It's okay now. He's gone." Sirius nodded but he didn't move as Remus kept an arm around him.

"Let's get him back to the common room," said Remus as he moved Sirius a bit so he could walk. Lily nodded and they headed to a, thankfully, empty common room and sat down on one of the couches.

Once they were situated with Sirius in the middle, Lily asked, "What happened? This isn't like you Sirius. You usually would have just hexed that asshole. Why were you frozen like that? Did he hit you with a spell?"

Sirius slowly shook his as he focused on breathing slowly for a few breaths before he answered her. "I don't know why but he scares me. I just freeze up when I notice he is looking at me. It's why I had to leave at dinner, I saw him staring at me and I just suddenly felt sick."

Remus and Lily shared a look before Lily patted him on the shoulder, "Maybe keep your hand on your wand when you are walking alone? I'm going to go talk to McGonagall. I'm not going to stir up trouble, but maybe just drop a hint to some of the professors that Keaton is acting weird around Sirius."

Sirius opened his mouth to refuse, but Remus spoke for him. "Good idea. Maybe just say that he is following Sirius around and it is making him uncomfortable. If he tries anything else then we can tell her."

Lily nodded as she got up, "Do you want me to bring either of you anything to eat while I am gone?"

Remus shook his head, "No I have some snacks in the dorm if we need something. I think we're just going to go lay down."

Lily's eyebrow rose before she nodded and smiled at them one last time before leaving. When they were sure she was gone, Sirius muttered, "She totally knows you like me."

Remus blushed as he stood up and pulled Sirius towards their dorm. "The reason I didn't follow after you right away was because she… she had a few things she needed to say."

Sirius nodded, but didn't ask for details as he followed Remus. The two were quiet as they got dressed for bed. When Sirius was in his pajamas, he looked over at Remus before looking at his own bed. He didn't want to sleep alone.

Sensing what he wanted, Remus sat in the middle of his bed and pat the spot next to him, "Come on. I know you're wanting comfort." Sirius climbed onto the bed and laid down so he was partially curled around Remus.

Sirius let out a content sigh and closed his eyes, he shouldn't have been tired, but he was. Remus picked up a book and pretended to read for a while before speaking. "Lily wants to have sex."

Sirius didn't even bother opening his eyes and just shrugged, "So have sex."

"She expressed that it might be break up sex," mumbled Remus. "Said she is too needy for me but that she was still curious… what the hell does that even mean?"

"She wants to know how good of a fuck you are and decide from that whether she should stick around," explained Sirius.

"Oh," mumbled Remus a little put out.

"Makes sense to me," sighed Sirius as he finally opened his eyes and sat up. "I mean I get you want to do the whole 'wait until marriage' thing, but really how does that work. I mean I get it but I kind of don't get it."

Sirius paused as he tried to explain it better. "Fuck, okay how about this. Hypothetical situation here, say I liked Lily and we started dating but we decided to wait until marriage. Everything is great but then on the honeymoon we realize we just can't have sex, or can't see each other sexually. Then we would be stuck in an awkward marriage that we never would have gotten into if we had just tried boning before we got married."

Remus was quiet for a few moments before nodding. "I understand what you mean. I just… I just want the person I am with to not leave me. I am terrified of being left, and I guess I was so worried about it I push people away."

Sirius just nodded before resting his forehead on Remus's shoulder. "Are you going to sleep with her?"

"I don't know," whispered Remus. They sat in tense silence for a few minutes, neither sure what they should be doing.

Finally making a decision, Remus moved his head and nudged Sirius's chin so he'd lift his face up. Sirius made a small confused sound that turned into a sigh as Remus kissed him.

Slowly, Sirius opened his mouth and licked Remus's upper lip. Remus gently nipped Sirius's tongue before sliding his own into Sirius's mouth. Sirius let out a happy little groan as Remus gently pushed him down and crawled on top of him.

Sirius moaned again fully enjoying the contact, but seemed to wake up suddenly as he felt Remus's hand go down his pants. "Wait, Remus," gasped Sirius as he pushed against Remus's chest.

"What?" asked Remus, still gently stroking Sirius.

Sirius gasped and shivered as Remus stroked him but was somehow able to stutter out. "I… I don't have any… condoms or lube."

"Just hands then," sighed Remus as he freed himself and started held their shafts together.

"Oh fuck, Remus" breathed Sirius as he laid back and let Remus jack them off.

Remus looked down at Sirius as he whimpered and moaned his name. "Damn it," muttered Remus before leaning forward and kissing Sirius again. Sirius's hands tangled in Remus's hair as the two rocked against each other.

Sirius couldn't stop the content happy moans as he held Remus close. He'd never been this happy to be close to someone during sex, and he was starting to wonder how he had even enjoyed sex before.

Remus's hand started moving faster as his mouth moved to Sirius's neck. He didn't bite hard, but it was enough to make Sirius come with a little whimper. The sound and sudden warmth on his dick made Remus pause as he came as well.

The two laid there panting for a few minutes as they enjoyed each other presence. Remus lazily rubbed his face against Sirius's neck, making Sirius wonder if his friend was literally trying to scent him.

"Marking your territory?" sighed Sirius. He actually didn't mind and rather enjoyed the attention.

Remus paused before mumbling, "Maybe." Slowly, Remus sat up and looked down at Sirius, "I want you to stop sleeping around."

"Break up with Lily, and I'm yours," smiled Sirius lazily.

"You'll stop sleeping with Severus and James?" asked Remus as he tucked himself and Sirius back in their pants.

"Unless you're there and want to join in," joked Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes before adding. "I mean it. I don't want you sleeping with anyone but me."

Sirius paused as he remembered his agreement with Avery. He was quiet for a moment before nodding and sitting up so he was even with Remus. "If you choose me then I won't sleep around, but I want you to go sleep with Lily first. I want you to know this is what you want."

"You sure?" asked Remus. "What if I end up completely infatuated with her?"

"Then this wasn't real," replied Sirius. It hurt to say it, but he forced himself to. Sirius knew he'd never felt as strongly as he had for Remus, but he knew Remus hadn't had enough experience to know that. _If what he has with Lily is better, then I just need to accept that,_ decided Sirius as he got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Remus sounding a little hurt.

"I just need a shower," answered Sirius but he did turn around and give Remus a kiss on the cheek. "I also need you to really know what you want. It isn't fair to Lily, or me, for you to just be leading us both on. Someone is going to get hurt if this keeps up."

Remus nodded slowly and looked away as Sirius turned and headed towards the bathroom. Sirius wanted so badly to turn around and hug Remus. He wanted to hold him and be held as everything magically fell into place, but he couldn't. He couldn't do it knowing that tomorrow, Remus might change his mind and choose Lily.

 _I just want to be happy again._

The next morning, Sirius wasn't feeling much better, but he was at least able to hide it with a smile. Remus knew, but he kept it to himself as he sat with Lily and chatted with her happily as he always did, but Peter seemed to notice something was off with them. He even looked like he was going to ask, but James and Severus came in.

"And the love birds have arrived," joked Sirius as the pair sat down. James punched him playfully before wrapping an arm around Severus.

Sirius and Peter watched them for a few seconds as they glanced at each other and then back to James and Severus. Seeing the looks he was getting James asked, "What?"

"You two seem different," said Sirius, "There is something missing. Almost like a tension is missing."

James and Severus glanced at each other before they shrugged. "We don't feel anything different," decided James.

"You seem calmer," noted Peter. "Before there was always a twitchy kind of air about you. Now you both just seem… relaxed."

"Might be because of the hangover," muttered James which got Remus and Lily's attention as well.

"I'm not hung-over," grumbled Severus.

"Excuse me?" said Lily as she looked down the table at them. "You two were drinking? Is that why James was gone?"

"How the hell did you two get alcohol?" asked Remus. "Surly that wasn't what your dad got you."

"No it was a gift for a special occasion," smiled James as he picked up Severus's hand and showed it to them. "This is what I was getting yesterday."

Lily let out a sudden shrill squeal as she got up and practically tackled Severus. There was a brief look of terror on Severus's face before he was smothered by his friend. "Oh my god! You two are engaged!" Lily turned and smiled at James as she continued to hug/strangle Severus. "You actually proposed? And not publicly? You just drug him off and had a quiet little moment? No fair! We're all supposed to know about it and congratulate you!"

"Well everyone knows now," noted Peter in mock enthusiasm.

Lily looked around the now dead quiet hall. "Ooops," whispered Lily as she let Severus go and went back to sit with Remus.

Luckily, James didn't seem upset and just laughed. "I just wanted a quiet dinner and proposal, Lil. It just seemed more romantic that way."

"It was," smiled Severus as he could once again breathe properly. "It was really sweet." Severus leaned forward and bumped his head on James's chin. James pushed Severus's hair out of his face so he could kiss his forehead before hugging him again.

Severus let out a happy content sigh and enjoyed the warmth. Slowly he dared glance at the Slytherin table and was greeted with Avery giving him a panicked look while Mulciber looked like he might explode.

Severus made eye contact with Mulciber, and the second he knew Mulciber was truly looking at him, Severus flipped him off. Mulciber suddenly stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Was that really necessary?" whispered James as he let Severus go so he could eat his breakfast.

"Yes," nodded Severus. "Fucking asshole anyway. I hope he punches a wall and breaks his hand."

Everyone around him sighed and went back to eating their breakfast. Slowly chatter filled the Great Hall again and everyone seemed to go back to their own business now that the moment of drama had passed.

Severus ate a light breakfast of toast and jam before opening his journal to Lucius. Severus hadn't written in a few days as he wanted to give Lucius some time to work out his problem with his fiancée. James casually noticed what his own fiancé was doing and read over his shoulder.

 _ **Hey, Luke. You there?**_

 _Yep. Just sitting here drinking some coffee. Can you believe hey don't drink tea here? They don't even have a kettle!_

 _ **Barbarians**_

 _I know!_

Severus rolled his eyes as James was stifling a laugh. Severus nudged him playfully before asking his question.

 _ **Did you tell her?**_

There was a longer pause than Severus liked, and his worry was quickly confirmed.

 _It's been a hectic few weeks and I have been trying to find just the right time, but then stuff just… gets in the way._

 _ **Luke. Why are you stalling?**_

… _She's pregnant. Three weeks along._

"Oh shit," breathed James.

… _**oh my god… Weren't you using protection!?**_

 _Of course! She was taking some muggle potion… PILL. It was supposed to keep her from getting pregnant!_

… _**Lucius… has she been talking about kids? Like, has she hinted at all that she might be wanting them?**_

 _It's been all she's talked about… oh no._

"He got played, hard," whispered James. Severus nodded and let out a sad sigh.

 _ **You NEED to tell her NOW. NOW Lucius! STOP STALLING!**_

… _She knows my real name._

 _ **How did that go?**_

 _It was actually her dad that cornered me. He thought I was lying about who I was._

 _ **You were.**_

 _Shut it. Anyway, I told him I was running away from a controlling parent._

 _ **You are**_

 _AND that I just couldn't keep my real name because he might find me. He accepted this, but I still had to give the whole family my real name._

 _ **Their reaction?**_

 _They thought the name was hilarious and haven't stopped making fun of me since, but her brothers pointed out I had a 'rich boy' name._

… _**I hate to tell you this, but…**_

 _I did admit I came from money, and that I had a bit of money in my account._

 _ **Did you tell them how much?**_

 _Didn't have much choice but I lied on the amount just in case. I also have my money divided between two accounts, so I just told them what was in one account._

 _ **So how much did you say you had?**_

 _Well after, I converted everything to muggle money and then converted that to American money… I told them I had $62,000._

 _ **Bet that shut them up.**_

 _Yeah, no. Now they keep leaving pictures of boats around. Do they not realize that, that really isn't a lot of money? I mean yeah it's a little house here, but it isn't anything I could ever live on permanently._

 _ **Dude, you're old money. Of course it doesn't seem like a lot to you.**_

 _Still_

 _ **Look, I know you are tired of hearing this, but for the love of god TELL HER. You're in way too deep already. Tell her BEFORE you get married.**_

 _We're already married._

"Oh for fucks sake," muttered James as he had to look away and sigh. Severus resisted the urge to smash his face against the table as he could feel his blood pressure rising.

 _ **WHY?! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALREADY MARRIED?!**_

 _Because she announced her pregnancy at breakfast and her father was… less than thrilled and suddenly I had a dessert eagle in my face._

 _ **What is a 'dessert eagle' I feel like I am missing something.**_

 _It's a gun, or a hand cannon. 50cal guns are no joke, it would have taken my head off. Three hours later, she was wearing her mother's dress and we were at the courthouse having a shotgun wedding. Which was way more literal than I ever thought it would be._

 _ **You poor fucking bastard. I honestly don't even know what to say right now.**_

 _How about you just tell me about what is happening where you are so I can forget about having to going shooting with my new father and brothers._

 _ **Shooting?**_

 _Hunting season is in. I have to go with, but they want me to shoot a bit more._

 _ **I take it you haven't been enjoying shooting a muggle gun.**_

 _I still have a black eye from the scope punching me in the face._

"I feel like Lucius is paying for literally every shitty thing he has ever done in his life up to this point," said James confidently. The rest of their friends were glancing over curiously but they kept quiet since they knew Severus would share what he could soon.

"I really hate to say this, but I am starting to agree with you," admitted Severus.

 _ **Well, as for news here, James proposed to me, and I said yes. I now have a ring and I am stupid happy.**_

 _Is the ring nice? It better be. He has money and I swear if he was cheap with that ring I'll kick his ass._

 _ **It is black with emeralds and I love it.**_

 _Is it spelled for protection?_

Severus paused and gave James a questioning look. "Is it?"

James grumbled and took the pen and journal from Severus.

 _It's just the engagement ring you fuck-nugget! I am having our wedding rings specially made and spelled._

 _Did you put at least a protection spell on your engagement ring? Also, rude much? This was a private conversation._

 _Shut up, he's at breakfast. And I did have it spelled, but it wasn't protection. I'm good enough at protecting him._

 _Oh? And what mighty spell did Potter feel was needed over a protection spell?_

 _None of you business._

James gave the journal and the pen back but he looked embarrassed. "James?" asked Severus quietly. "What spell did you have put on these?"

James wiggled back and forth on the bench for a few seconds before leaning forward and whispering, "Fertility."

"Pervert," whispered Severus, but he was smiling.

 _ **He had them put a fertility spell on the ring.**_

 _Is he trying to get you pregnant?_

… _**I want a baby.**_

 _No, Severus, no. Kiddo you are still in school. You don't need a baby, wait for a year or two into your marriage._

 _ **Says the guy that met, knocked up, and married a girl he knew for four months.**_

… _ouch._

 _ **Lucy. I know you are worried, but I want this. I want to have his baby. I'm happy, and our situation is a lot different than yours.**_

 _I know Sev. I'm a little jealous actually, but I still worry. Just be careful please. You would get tunnel vision BEFORE you got yourself bonded, and bonding can make that a lot worse. I'm also… I don't know… still having a hard time imagining you and Potter being in love enough to bond, and now you're talking about marriage and babies and… YOU'RE STILL THIRTEEN TO ME!_

 _ **Aww, you feel old?**_

 _Watch it brat… I hear people waking up. Just, please take care of yourself._

 _ **I feel like you need that advice more than I do right now.**_

 _Don't remind me._

Severus sighed and closed the journal. "I am honestly so stunned right now I can't even think of anything to say."

"About which part," snorted James. "The part where Lucius is a fucking idiot, or the part where his girl out maneuvered him and manipulated him into knocking her up and putting a ring on her finger in less than a year?"

Remus, Peter, Lily, and Sirius all looked up shocked at hearing this and just gaped at James and Severus. James saw the looks and nodded, "Oh yeah it's that bad."

"Killing fish in a barrel bad," nodded Severus. "She would have been an amazing Slytherin."

"Let's just hope that she loves him half as much as he loves her," said James sadly. Severus just nodded and sent up a silent prayer that everything would work out for Lucius, but it did nothing to the feeling of foreboding he felt for his friend.

AN/

Aw yes the drama it continues.

Tumblr- Lennydark


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Hogwarts

October

James and Severus were met with a glum cloud hanging over Remus at breakfast. It had been a few days since Remus had told them about the incident with Keaton and explaining why Sirius was being particularly paranoid the last few days, but they hadn't thought it would make Remus so glum. "You okay man?" asked James as they sat down.

"Just tired," sighed Remus before glancing down the table to where Lily was chatting with her female friends. Remus shook his head then glanced at Sirius, who was sitting across from him, but was more interested in going over his transfiguration homework. Sirius had been focusing more on schoolwork over the last few days as it distracted him from his own personal problems.

Seeming to sense this, Severus leaned forward and tapped the book. Sirius was startled awake before blinking a few times and looking at Severus. "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you had talked with Pomfrey yet," explained Severus. "You just seem a little down lately."

Sirius nodded before shutting his book and letting out a sigh. "Yeah I know. I just… I just don't want to be on a daily potion."

This caught Peter and Remus's attention as they looked to Sirius. "Is something wrong Sirius?" asked Peter carefully.

Sirius sat still for a moment before nodding. "Just… I'm not happy, and not just having a bad day kind of thing. Like, I have something happy happen to me and after a few minutes or seconds of happy, I have a bad pain in my chest and I'm suddenly inconsolably sad. Sev says it is a mood disorder and I need to see Pomfrey about it."

"How long has this been going on?" asked Remus as he was able to pull himself out of his own slump.

Sirius didn't look up from his hands as he gave a half hearted shrug. "You need to stop putting off that visit," warned James. "I know you are embarrassed, but you can't live like this."

Sirius nodded again but he seemed far more interested in picking apart the skin along his nails. "Do you need someone to go with you?" asked Remus with a frown as he watched Sirius pull his fingers apart.

"No," muttered Sirius.

Slowly, Remus got up and went around the table. Luckily they were closer to the end of the table so he didn't have far to walk. When he was near Sirius, Remus gently took Sirius's hand and covered it with his own so he couldn't pick at himself. Sirius looked up at Remus for the first time and gave him a confused look.

"We're going to talk to Pomfrey now," explained Remus as he helped Sirius to his feet. Sirius looked like he might protest, but Remus didn't give him a chance as he looked to James and Peter and asked, "Can you carry our things to class just in case this little trip lasts longer than breakfast?"

"No problem," said James as Peter nodded as well. Remus gave them a stiff smile before leading Sirius out of the Great Hall.

Once he was gone, James turned to Peter, "So what was with Remus this morning? He seemed upset too."

Peter glanced in Remus and Sirius's direction to make sure that they were truly gone. When he was sure that they weren't coming back, Peter answered, "Remus tried to sleep with Lily last night."

"About time," muttered Severus.

"Yeah," chuckled Peter awkwardly. "He couldn't get it up for her."

"You don't have to come with me," muttered Sirius a he looked down again. He had been fine at breakfast, but with his friends cornering him about everything had made him anxious. Now he wasn't sure how he was going to make it through the day.

Remus wrapped and arm around Sirius's shoulder and gave him a light hug. "I'm worried about you, and I want you to feel better."

Sirius nodded but asked, "What about Lily? I know last night… well didn't go well, but are you going to try again?"

"No."

"No?"

"No," repeated Remus before letting out a long sigh. "She was talking about all the stuff she liked to do, and… I can't do it. I can't think of tying someone up as sexual. It just reminds me of… I just don't understand how being restrained is exciting."

Sirius shrugged, "I can't say for certain but Severus said it is more about trust than anything. The thrill of being forced into a position where you could be hurt and knowing your partner wouldn't is part of it." Sirius sounded a little unsure of his own description. "You'd have to ask Severus about it. He likes being tied up, blindfolded, and fucked open. Turns out he's kind of a masochist."

Remus blinked a few times before shaking his head, "I'm surprised James is into that sort of thing."

"I think James likes being in control," snorted Sirius. "He likes having control of his partner, and knowing he is the dominate one. Whenever I was with them there was this unsaid rule with James that I could top Severus, but James was going to be topping me soon after. Like he needs to confirm that he's the one in charge of everything."

Remus seemed to think about this, and actually nodded, "I think I know where he is coming from." He paused for a moment before giving Sirius another squeeze. "I don't want you sleeping with them anymore."

"Only if you are there and taking part," smiled Sirius.

"Sirius I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I," answered Sirius with his voice loosing the slight joking manner it had taken. "I love you, but I love them too. If you really don't want me to have sex with them I won't, but at least allow cuddling. I shouldn't need it as much if I have you, but I just… I live with James and Severus and I want to be allowed to snuggle on the couch and watch movies with them."

Remus let go of Sirius as he sighed and rubbed his face, "I get it, you're a touchy person. Fine you can still cuddle up to them, but only them. I know James and Severus so I will allow this until we get things figured out, but stop what you have with Avery. No more quick bangs."

Sirius frowned but he nodded slowly. "What's wrong?" asked Remus when he saw how uncomfortable Sirius suddenly had gotten.

Sirius looked up and saw they were outside the Hospital Wing. He stopped and turned to Remus, "What if I told you, I'm not having sex with Avery because I like him."

Remus's face went from annoyed to concerned, he knew Sirius was having a hard time with Keaton and now he was wondering how far this went. "Siri? What is going on?"

Sirius started fidgeting with his hands again. Remus gently took Sirius's hand and squeezed it. Sirius looked at Remus's hand for a second before letting out a long sigh. "I am so worried about Regulus. I'm scared that Mulciber is doing something to him. That sick pervert is going after the younger kids and it is pissing me off, but I'm not in that house and I can't protect him, so…"

Sirius paused and took another breath. "So I asked Avery to look out for Regulus. In return, I have sex with him once a week."

Remus was quiet for a time before breathing out, "What the actual fuck is wrong with everyone here?" Sirius wasn't sure how to respond or if he was even supposed to. Remus ran his fingers through Sirius's hair and made him look at him. "I want you to stop fucking Avery. Just go talk to your brother. He's a tough kid Sirius, and I saw him talking to Mulciber just yesterday. Every think that Avery might be using you for sex?"

Sirius was quiet, but he did slowly start to nod as he started to think about everything Avery had to gain. "I'll talk to my brother tomorrow at the latest. I'll try and find him today, but I know he has transfiguration after lunch tomorrow, so he can't avoid me then."

Remus nodded before leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Sirius's. "We'll figure it out. Don't worry. Everything will be okay." Sirius made a small agreeing sound, but he was looking down again.

"Hey," whispered Remus as he used his nose to nudge Sirius's face back up, "Come on. Smile for me. Where is my happy Siri? How about this weekend I take you to Hogsmead? We'll go and have fun, and I'll buy you all the candy you can eat."

Sirius was able to give Remus a small smile and nodded. "There we go," teased Remus before giving Sirius a quick kiss. Sirius could feel himself blush as he leaned forward and hugged Remus tightly.

"Are we dating?" mumbled Sirius.

"I want to," said Remus as he hugged Sirius back.

"I do too."

"Then we're dating," smiled Remus as he pulled away from Sirius so he could look at him. "Just be patient with me, okay. I have no idea what I am doing."

"That makes two of us."

Remus smiled and let out a short laugh before tugging Sirius towards the door. "Come on. Let's get this figured out." Sirius nodded, he still didn't want to see Pomfrey, but with Remus with him he felt more at ease.

It was lunch before they saw Sirius or Remus. Luckily for them, James and Peter were able to tell their Professors that Remus and Sirius had gone to the Hospital Wing and a quick message to Pomfrey confirmed it.

When Sirius sat down for lunch James, Severus, and Peter wondered if Sirius even knew where he was. Sirius was looking around but seemed to be in something of a daze. Remus sat down next to Sirius and wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him. "I'm going to be taking him back to the dorms after we get some food in him," explained Remus.

"So what is the verdict?" asked James as he watched Sirius pick up a grape and nibble it.

"Sirius just put it in your mouth," whispered Remus. Sirius made a humming sound but put the grape in his mouth before slowly reaching for another one. Remus watched him for a few seconds before turning back to them. "Pomfrey said that only the first dose will be like this. Next dose he might be a little dazed but not this bad, and by the third he'll be completely normal."

"How long does this last?" asked Peter nodding towards Sirius as he picked up an apple and stared at it, as if trying to figure out how to eat it.

"She said he'll be fine in about six hours, but that he'll be sleepy," explained Remus as he took the apple and cut it into slices. Sirius hummed and nibbled the apple. "She said He will be at 100% by tomorrow," added Remus before turning to Severus. "Was this your experience with the medication? Sirius mentioned you'd had to take something in the past."

Severus was quiet as he watched Sirius. Eventually he shrugged, "I can't remember. I can't remember anything of the days I had to take my potion. I only had to take it once a year though, but that is still somewhat concerning that I can't actually remember anything."

"Do you remember anything before?" asked James as he wrapped an arm around Severus and hugged him lightly.

Severus made a thoughtful humming sound as he tried to remember. "I never went alone. Avery, Evans, or Mulciber always went with me. I would then take the medication and… nothing. I would then wake up the next day in my, or one of their beds."

Severus felt James grow tense and glanced up to see his fiancé glaring at the Slytherin table. "What's wrong?" asked Severus cautiously.

James let out a breath of air through his nose before turning to Severus and nuzzling his hair. "I'm just pissed that they might have, probably did, take advantage of you while you were clearly out of it."

"Well it was when I was still sleeping with Mul—."

"No," interrupted James, "No that isn't okay, Severus. You can't even remember what happened, you probably didn't even know where you were. There is no way you would have been in the mindset to willingly have sex."

Severus was quiet as he looked away from James. He was obviously uncomfortable, but James wasn't sure he'd gotten his point across. It was clear Severus was in deep denial about the abuse he'd endured at the hands of his own dorm mates.

James rubbed Severus's back. "Love, look at Sirius. Would it be right for anyone to have sex with him right now?"

Severus glanced at Sirius as he dropped his last apple slice, and stared at it sadly. Remus buttered some toast and put it in Sirius's hand. Sirius looked at the toast in confusion before he slowly realized it was also food and started eating.

"No," whispered Severus before he let out a sigh and leaned against James. "I just don't… I don't like thinking about it. I just want to forget."

"Okay. I won't make you think about it anyone." whispered James as he pushed Severus's own food towards him. "You need to eat though. You only had toast this morning."

Severus looked at the food and frowned. "I'm not really hungry."

"You need to eat something," said Peter, who had been watching silently up to this point.

Severus frowned again, but James asked, "If you could have anything right now, what would it be?"

He was quiet, but finally Severus just shook his head, "Really not hungry."

"Are you feeling sick?" asked James a little concern edging into his voice.

Severus shook his head, "No. I'm just not hungry. I'll just have some water or something." Seeing the concerned look James was giving him, Severus sighed and added. "I promise to eat dinner. Full dinner, I swear. I've been eating a lot lately James, one meal won't hurt me."

"Okay," said James but he glanced towards Peter and added. "You're my witness. He promised to eat dinner."

"I won't let him get out of it," smiled Peter before he turned to Remus and Sirius. Sirius had stopped eating and was leaning against Remus dozing off. "Will you be bringing him down for dinner?" asked Peter as Remus was attempting to get up.

"I don't think so," answered Remus as he pushed Sirius over so he was leaning against Severus. Sitting up a bit, Severus held Sirius up until Remus was standing up. Once Remus was standing he was able to pick Sirius up. "Maybe just bring us a plate and we can share it," answered Remus.

"You're skipping class to be with him today?" teased James.

"Do you really think he can take care of himself today," grunted Remus before heading out towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Sirius is going to be mortified when he finds out Remus carried him bridal style through the whole castle," giggled Peter.

James smiled and nodded but frowned when he saw the dazed look Severus was giving Remus as he walked away. "What's wrong, Love?" Severus blinked awake before blushing and refusing to look directly at James. "Severus?"

Severus cleared his throat before answering, "Just surprised Remus was that strong. I mean Sirius is what? 200 pounds? And Remus is just going to hike up to Gryffindor Tower?"

"I've carried you before," pointed out James. He was doing a good job at keeping the annoyed tone out of his voice.

"I'm only 120 pounds, and not up 10 flights of stairs."

"I am sensing a contest brewing," sighed Peter.

"I'm just admiring his stamina is all," said Severus trying to defend himself, but he quickly realized that his phrasing was off.

Instead of verbally answering, James put his face against Severus's neck. He was expecting James to kiss or maybe bite him a little. What he hadn't been expecting was for James to give him a raspberry. The loud shrieking sound Severus made caused everyone to turn as Severus struggled against his fiancé. "Let go! You're vile! Stop!"

At this point Peter was laughing so hard he was almost falling over, and everyone around them were quickly following his example. Eventually, James stopped and earned a series of light slaps from Severus. "My god," laughed James. "I never even knew you could make that sound!"

"You're horrible! I hate you! You're gross!" whined Severus loudly as he wiped all the spit off his neck. James just laughed and hugged Severus again as he rested his chin on top of his lover's head.

Severus continued to struggle and whine for a few moments before flopping limply against James. "I'll get you back later," grumbled Severus.

"I look forward to it," smiled James as he enjoyed cuddling with Severus, completely ignoring the looks the other students were giving them.

AN/

For those that have never seen someone on a high dose of Zoloft. Sometimes they act like Sirius for the first week. Obviously since this is magic Siri only has to deal with it for one day, but I knew someone that was like that for nearly two weeks before they seemed to adjust to the meds and wake up. For the record, they said it was worth it in the end and they felt worlds better, just the beginning of the treatment made her really dazed.

Next week will be a much longer chapter. It will include Sirius and Regulus talk, and a date day with everyone bringing someone to Hogsmead that will bring about shenanigans.

This chapter didn't get and sexy parts because of the low feeling of the chapter. If felt like it needed to end on a lighter note but not the usual. Next chapter however will have a fun part.

Tumblr - Lennydark


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Hogwarts

October

"How are you feeling today Sirius?" asked Severus as him and James sat down to eat breakfast.

"I feel pretty good actually," smiled Sirius. James blinked at him a few times as he suddenly realized that most of the smiles Sirius had been giving them were forced. "I don't remember much of the last two days though," added Sirius quietly.

"It's just how the potion works," reassured Severus. "And you will get used to them since you take them more often than I ever did."

"Don't worry. We'll take care of you," added Remus as he kept his hand on Sirius's lower back. Sirius let out a small sigh at the contact and smiled Remus before turning to is breakfast. He was starving after two days of barley nibbling anything.

"I just hope I didn't do anything embarrassing," muttered Sirius as he loaded his plate with toast, bacon, eggs, and apples.

"Well yesterday you bit your hand because you ran out of toast and started crying," noted Peter.

Sirius looked mortified and James quickly added, "You stopped three seconds later when Remus handed you more toast."

Sirius felt a little better but not much. "I would think being carried around by Remus would be more embarrassing that biting his hand," muttered Severus.

Sirius looked at Remus. "You carried me?"

"All the way up to Gryffindor tower," added Peter. "Three times total."

Sirius just stared at his breakfast for a few second before shrugging. "I think I would be more embarrassed if I wasn't so damn impressed." Remus seemed proud of the little ego boost and even leaned over and nuzzled Sirius. He wasn't big on showing public affection so he made it brief, but Sirius could barely contain himself as he smiled.

"So cute," teased Severus before turning to James. "It is Saturday. Do we have any plans?"

"I was thinking group dates to Hogsmead," suggested Remus. "We could all be cute and gross in a group."

Everyone nodded, but Peter just picked at his food. "Kind of leaves me out though," muttered Peter sadly.

"Like hell it does," smiled Severus before he gestured towards the Hufflepuff table. "Get your ass over there and ask Melissa to Hogsmead today. She'll say yes."

Peter glanced at his crush and blushed. "I don't know. What if she says no."

"Trust me, she will say yes," sighed Severus. "She likes you, trust me. She's in dance with me remember. Just go and ask her. It will make her day."

Peter was quiet before taking a breath and standing up. As he was heading over, Severus turned to Remus, "What about Lily? Should we invite her?"

Remus gave an awkward shrug. "I mean I don't mind since we ended on a mutual note, and are still friends but I don't want her going if she is going to be alone. I don't know does she have someone already?"

"7th year Slytherin," put in James.

"Erik Owens," noted Severus. "He's a decent guy. He was never interested in the… normal Slytherin dorm behavior. He's into the ladies."

"So what your saying is you don't know anything about him," teased James.

Severus was quiet before nodding, "Yeah that is pretty much it." Sirius and Remus laughed as Severus stood up, "I'll go invite her. I am assuming we are leaving around noon?"

"Noon is good," replied Remus as Sirius and James nodded in agreement. Severus went further down the table to chat with Lily. As he did this, Remus turned to James and added, "You two really are a lot calmer. Before when you separated like that, you could almost see you internally panicking. What changed?"

James shrugged, "Not sure. Maybe we just got used to it because of school. My dad did say it just took time to get used to, so maybe we just needed another month." Remus nodded but he didn't seem to believe the explanation.

Sirius almost asked for more details but the thought stopped instantly as he saw his little brother walking out of the Great Hall. "I'll be right back," said Sirius suddenly as he got up and headed after his brother. Not giving James or Remus time to ask him anything, Sirius quickly caught up to his little brother.

Regulus jumped at his brother's sudden appearance in front of him, before glaring at him. "What the hell Sirius?"

"I need to talk to you," said Sirius as he made sure to block his brother's path so he wouldn't try and walk away.

Regulus rolled his eyes, "Well, make it quick I have something that needs seeing to."

Sirius was quiet for a few tense seconds before glancing around. There were a decent number of people walking in and out of the Great Hall. Swearing to himself quietly, Sirius took his brother's arm and pulled him into an empty classroom

Regulus seemed confused, but didn't fight it as his brother made sure that no one was around. Once he was sure they were alone, Sirius turned to look at his brother. "I just want to know if everything is okay in your dorm. Mulciber isn't being a freak to you is he?"

"Like you can talk," snorted Regulus. "You've been with how many people here? Rumor right now is you're a bonded pairs play thing and now you're snuggling up to Lupin, and I know for a fact Avery has been getting on his knees for you."

"You're dodging the question Reggie," said Sirius humorlessly. Regulus swallowed awkwardly and looked down. Sirius's frown deepened, "It's already happened. Oh my god he's already done it hasn't he?"

Regulus meant to stop himself but a small nod snuck through. "I'm going to kill him," stated Sirius in such a matter of fact tone that a jolt of panic ran through Regulus.

"Wait, Siri," Regulus grabbed Sirius's sleeve before he had a chance to leave. "I have it under control. Yes he… he forced me, but only because I… I didn't do something he wanted me to. I just have to do all his stupid little errands and he leaves me alone."

Sirius looked disgusted, "Why don't you talk to… our mother. She won't stand for someone—."

"As if," snapped Regulus. "You know as well as I do that if she finds out this is happening to me, she'll just disown me like she did you. Weakness has no place in her house."

Sirius let out a sad sigh and nodded. "At least tell a Professor. Tell someone. You can't just—."

"I can and I will," interrupted Regulus. "If I tattle on him I will be branded a traitor." Seeing the confused look Regulus let out a humorless laugh, "I know this may be hard for a Gryffindor to understand, but Slytherin's have a loyalty code. Even Snape is still keeping it up and he has more or less abandoned our house."

"He's bonded—"

"I know. Everyone knows. That's why no one really cares about what he does. As far as most of Slytherin is concerned, his marriage to Potter is blessed. Potter is a pureblood so their children will be accepted no matter what."

"I noticed you said most of Slytherin. Not all," sighed Sirius.

"You and I both know Mulciber has an unhealthy obsession with Snape. And before you ask, yes it does unnerve most of us in Slytherin." Regulus paused and did his best to smile at his brother. "I know you want to be the hero and save me and everyone else, but this is a Slytherin problem. Don't worry, everyone has their eye on him, and what is one year of me being annoyed with his dumb tasks if it keeps him from everyone else?"

Sirius was quiet as he let out an irritated breath. "I don't like it."

"I know."

Sirius looked at his feet before nodding. "Alright, but I swear to God if he actually hurts you I am going to go after him. You can just say it was your crazy brother and you had no control over what he did."

"It will be fine Sirius," sighed Regulus in mock irritation.

Sirius nodded slowly before patting his brother on the shoulder, "Take care of yourself."

"I will," nodded Regulus. As Sirius left, Regulus's face fell and he felt sick. _He might hate me once it is over, but at least we are both going to be safe. I'm sorry Siri, but someone has to be given to him._

No one was surprised when Melissa joined them to their trip to Hogsmead. What did surprises them was that Erik and Lily also joined them. Erik looked stiff and a little nervous, but apparently Lily had been able to talk him into it.

Erik gave an awkward nod towards Severus, "Snape."

"Owens," nodded Severus. "I take it everything in the common room is the same since I left."

Erik gave an awkward shrug, "Well not exactly, but more or less, yeah."

"Anything interesting gossip wise?" asked Severus casually as the group headed off to Hogsmead.

Erik made a thoughtful humming sound. "Avery and Evans are dating officially now. Not sure how long that will last."

"It should since everyone but Evans has broken it off with Avery," added Sirius as he took Remus's hand and swung it gently. Remus smiled and went along with Sirius's happy energy.

"How do you know that?" asked Erik as he causally rested his hand on Lily's hip, which she seemed to enjoy greatly.

Sirius shrugged before letting out a cough. "I was kind of with Avery for a bit, but I broke it off officially this morning. He then complained that everyone was leaving him and I told him that maybe he should just pick someone."

Erik seemed surprised, but took the information in stride and just nodded, "So they might actually work then."

"If they can last longer than a month I will say they will be fine," laughed Severus. "I am having a hard time picturing two bottoms together, unless Evan has grown a backbone in the last year."

James wrapped and arm around Severus's waist and hugged him closer. "Be nice, Love." Severus made a happily little coo as he cuddled closer to James and sighed. If he could melt into James, he would.

"That is… surprisingly sweet," smiled Erik as he watched them for a few seconds. "And to full-fill your curiosity Severus, Evan changed a bit over the summer, he isn't interested in being pushed around anymore apparently."

"Good for him," nodded Severus. "He is a nice guy. He doesn't deserve all the shit he takes."

"Hey guys where to first!" called Peter suddenly from ahead of them. Melissa and Peter had been walking ahead as they chatted excitedly, and hadn't even seemed to remember they were with a group.

"Candy first!" answered Sirius. "I want sugar!"

Everyone laughed as it was decided that the candy store would be their first stop. "What do you want, Love?" asked James as they headed up to the store. "I know you didn't eat a lot at breakfast." James would have been more worried about Severus's sudden lack of appetite in the morning, but the smaller teen always made up for it at lunch and dinner.

Severus hummed to himself as he thought it over. "I really want chocolate and oranges. Like those orange and lemon gummy candies that are dipped in chocolate."

"You don't usually go for the fruit chocolate combo," smiled James.

"I know, but today I want it," mumbled Severus.

James picked up a free test sucker and put it in Severus's mouth, "I know, Love, and I'm going to get you whatever you want today." Severus smiled and was happy to find that the sucker was orange flavored.

James kept a hand on the small of Severus's back as he picked out his array of chocolates and gummy candies. While Severus was busy making sure he didn't miss anything, James watched Remus and Sirius tossing taffy at each other as Sirius was trying to get Remus to eat one of the mystery flavors.

Seeing the two laugh and joke with each other again made James happy. He hadn't realized how tense they all had been over the last year until that moment. _I'm glad things are getting better,_ thought James as his attention was suddenly pulled back to Severus as he made a high-pitched squeal.

"James they have gummy bunnies! They hop around like the chocolate frogs! I want them!" Severus was so excited James just started laughing.

"Love, get as many as you want." Severus beamed up at James before getting ten of the little candy bunnies.

It wasn't long after that they all paid for their treats and met up outside of the shop. "Butterbeer next?" asked Erik as he and Lily ate their pumpkin spice chocolates.

"Mmm more sugar," smiled Melissa as Peter took her hand and led them towards The Three Broomsticks.

"Is there a potion to prevent diabetes?" muttered Remus as they all followed Peter.

"Probably," shrugged Severus as he ate one of his chocolate covered orange gummy slices.

As usual, the tavern was full, but somehow the eight of them were able to find a table and get their drinks ordered. As they waited, Severus released his gummy bunnies across the table and everyone watched them hop around until the spell wore off and they ate them.

While Severus, Sirius, Lilly, and Melissa goofed off with the magic candy they had gotten. Peter, Erik, and Remus talked about the upcoming Transfiguration test. None of them were concerned, but trading notes and tricks never hurt. James had originally also been in the conversation, but his attention slipped away as he saw Mulciber sitting across the tavern glaring at them.

It took Mulciber a minute to realize that James was staring him down. The two glared at each other, but Mulciber was the first to look away as James kept a protective arm around Severus. James mentally cheered as Mulciber flipped him off and headed out the door.

Feeling the arm around him tighten, Severus looked up at James. "Lovie? What's wrong?"

James's hugged him tighter and rubbed his side a few times before kissing the top Severus's head. "Nothing, Love. Eat your candy." Severus gave him a skeptical look that James quickly avoided by picking up another chocolate and pushing it into Severus's mouth.

Severus looked a little annoyed but ate the treat. "Why is it whenever I ask a question that you don't want to answer you just put sweets in my mouth?"

"That is a brilliant idea," muttered Erik.

Severus snorted before looking to James, "I feel like you are trying to make me fat."

James hummed as he rested his hand on Severus's stomach. "I could live with that. You all soft and squishy." James leaned forward and nuzzled Severus's neck so he could whisper, "But I would be happier if you were fat with my baby. I can't wait." Severus felt his face turn bright red as James kissed his neck.

All at once, Severus realized that they actually hadn't had sex in a few days. They had been so busy with classes and homework that they had forgotten. Severus let out a soft sigh as James's hand slid from his stomach to his pants.

"And there they go," said Remus loudly enough to make James wake up. James blushed and looked around to find all of them staring at them. Peter and Melissa were trying to look away. Erik looked uncomfortable, but Lily seemed fine with watching. Sirius and Remus seemed more amused than anything else.

James awkwardly cleared his throat as he stood, "I think we're going to head and… take care of… stuff. "

"You two actually did really well today," laughed Sirius as Severus and James got up.

"Yeah you kept your necking to a minimal," teased Lily.

"We'll just ignore the part where you almost got off in public," whispered Erik as he rubbed his face.

Severus and James blushed from embarrassment as they awkwardly said good-bye to their friends and headed back to the castle. The pair walked in silence for a little bit before James let out a nervous laugh, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to ruin our date day."

"It's okay," smiled Severus. "We really haven't gotten that horny that fast in awhile. I was actually a little surprised."

James nodded as they entered the castle, "Yeah. I guess I was already getting used to having more control and then it just kinda snuck up on me."

"Well we better go fix it," smiled Severus as he pulled James down the corridor a little faster.

James was hard by the time they made it to their room. "Someone is eager," laughed Severus as James threw their candy on the bed and pushed him up against the wall.

"Like you're one to talk," growled James as he started kissing and biting Severus's neck while he pulled his clothes off. "You little tease."

Severus's laugh turned into a needy whine as James pushed his hand down Severus's pants. "Bed," gasped Severus.

James didn't need to be told twice as they moved towards the bed, but Severus suddenly took the lead and made James sit down on the bed. Severus rubbed James shoulders and neck as he licked his way down James's chest. "I want to suck you," smiled Severus as he slid lower and used his teeth to unbutton James's pants.

"Not going to stop you," groaned James as Severus rubbed his thighs while he freed James using only his mouth.

"James," moaned Severus to get his lover's attention. James looked down and looked into Severus's eyes as he slowly licked from the base of his hard cock to the top. Severus's eyes slowly closed as he licked the pre-cum from the slit before swirling his tongue around the head.

"Fuck," moaned James as he watched Severus's mouth stretch around his shaft as he slowly slid down to the base. James's head slowly lulled back as he felt Severus's tongue moving along the underside of his dick. "Gonna come," whimpered James as he felt himself getting closer.

Severus hummed as he slowly slid back up and sucked the head. James let a sound he would deny ever making as he released in Severus's mouth. Severus let out a little moan of his own as he swallowed everything down and sucked James clean before smiling up at him.

Lethargically, James picked up, and unwrapped a sucker from their bag before putting it to Severus's lips. Smiling Severus slowly licked it before letting James put it in his mouth. "Fuck, baby your mouth is a religious experience," smiled James as he helped Severus up. "Now take the rest of your clothes off so I can return the favor. It is going to take me a minute to get it up again."

Severus smiled as he made a show of taking off his clothes as slowly as possible. James enjoyed the show as he caught his breath; however, it didn't take him long to get impatient. "Get on the bed you little fox," James playfully leaned forward and swatted Severus on the butt to get his point across.

Severus jumped a little but was smiling as he finished his sucker before crawling onto the bed. "Are you going to take the rest of your clothes off?" James nodded as he stood up and quickly stripped down, but before he got on the bed, he went to their special drawer and pulled a few things out.

"Lay on your stomach, and no peeking," instructed James as he dug around trying to find something specific.

"So bossy," hummed Severus as he did as he was told, making sure he wiggled around as he did it. James had the urge to get the crop and spank him, but that wasn't what he wanted to do.

"Don't tempt me," sang James softly as he finally found what he wanted and headed back over to the bed.

Severus laughed as he felt James set a few things down next to him before crawling on top of him and kissing the base of his neck. Severus let out a happy sigh as James started running his hands up and down Severus's back. "You're so soft," whispered James as he kissed his way down Severus's spine.

As James made his way down, he picked up his wand and tapped it lightly against Severus's ass. Severus made a small sound of discomfort as he felt a light heat push its way inside of him before quickly dissipating. "You okay, Love?"

"Yeah, just a little weird. Cleaning spell?"

"MmmHmmm," hummed James as he finally reached the base of Severus's spine. "Wanted to do something different."

"Like wh—." All sound caught in Severus's throat as he felt James's tongue push its way inside of him. Suddenly remembering how to breathe, Severus's breaths became erratic as he tried to move his hips; however, James was keeping a firm grip on Severus's ass. "Oh my god," moaned Severus as James pushed his knees under so he could get a better angle.

"Keep your chest on the bed, Love," whispered James as he momentarily pulled his mouth away to get something.

"You're vile," cried Severus as he continued to fail at getting control of his breathing. He had done a lot before bonding with James, but no one had ever done this to him.

"Tell me to not do it then," chuckled James as he pressed something against Severus's hole.

"Like hell," whimpered Severus as he felt the small object easily enter him.

"Thought so," hummed James before using his tongue to push the object in deeper. Severus was about to ask what it was when a loud moan tore through him as James turned the vibrator on.

"James!" screamed Severus as he lost all sense of composure. James simply hummed along with the vibrator as one of his hands gently rubbed Severus's stomach. Finally, the vibrator worked its way to Severus's prostate and made him come suddenly.

"James," cried Severus weakly as his orgasm racked his body.

James pulled the vibrator away from Severus's prostate and turned it down, but not off. "Not done yet, Love," whispered James as he sat up on his knees, and rubbed Severus's sides and lower back while he rode out his orgasm.

Once Severus's breathing was a little less ragged, James turned the vibrator back up. Severus let out an exhausted moan but still tilted his hips up so James could slide in more easily. James let out a long moan of his own as he pushed against the vibrator as he sank deeper into his lover.

James started thrusting a slow deep rhythm to match the pulsing of the vibrator. Severus was able to match his rhythm as the pair moved together. "Fuck I love you," growled James as he leaned forward and pressed in harder.

"Me too," gasped Severus as James's hands slipped up his chest and gently twisted his nipples. The jolt of pain made Severus tightened around James suddenly. James groaned and came hard. Severus shuddered and came with a relived moan as James's release filled him.

James luckily had the sense to turn the vibrator off as soon as they had both come. They had learned the hard way that sometimes none-stop stimulation wasn't as enjoyable as one might think.

Slowly, James pulled out and removed the vibrator before gently rolling Severus onto his back. Severus groaned a little but allowed James to move him about. When Severus was laying flat, James crawled on top of him and buried his nose against his neck.

Severus let out a happy sigh and loosely wrapped his arms around James's shoulders. he pair laid there for awhile before Severus sighed, "You know Remus wanted to have a study session with everyone after the date day thing."

James let out a snort, "You and I both know that Remus is balls deep in Sirius right now."

Severus tried to stifle the laugh but failed. "You don't know for sure."

James kissed Severus's neck before going back to his snuggling. "If he doesn't fuck Sirius tonight there is something wrong with him. Sirius wants it so bad."

"Agreed," laughed Severus sleepily. He was beginning to think a nap was in order. "If they haven't had sex by the end of the month you need to have a chat with Remus. I don't think Sirius could handle celibacy."

"He'd handle it about as well as you," chuckled James.

"I'd die. I would literally die." James smiled and rolled onto his side so he could sleep more easily. Severus let out his own happy sigh and snuggled up so his back was against James's chest. "Quick nap then homework?"

"Yes that is totally going to happen," snorted James as he lazily wrapped his arms around Severus, and promptly fell asleep.

AN/

Erik isn't going to be around long sadly. Lily is going to be going through a few guys before she finds the right one.

Also, James that wasn't your magic acting up, that was you, you started that.

Side note if you have like $6 to spend at Starbucks and want a 600 calorie drink. order a grande crème frappuccino with while milk, three pumps caramel syrup, three pumps toffee nut syrup, and caramel drizzle. You're welcome.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Hogwarts

October 31st

"So are we still doing the thing tonight?" Lily asked Severus at dinner. Everyone else at the table gave the pair a suspicious look as Severus smiled and nodded. Lily laughed, "I can't wait."

"Okay spill it," said James as he watched the two of them giggle to themselves.

"If we tell you, you'll stop us," smiled Severus.

"Okay now we really do need to know what it is," laughed Sirius.

"Don't worry you'll figured it out," smiled Lily. "You were all planning on going to the Ravenclaw party anyway."

"The 6th year and up only party?" asked Peter.

Severus nodded, "Yep. Melissa is going to be there too."

Peter nodded again. He had known this already since she had invited them. "Well let's just say me and Severus got a special invitation," teased Lily, clearly having more fun than she should have.

"I was planning on studying, but it seems like I am going to have to go and keep you lot out of trouble," muttered Remus as he nibbled on a chocolate bar.

"Oh stuff it, you were going to go anyway," snorted Sirius. Remus simply put a piece of chocolate in Sirius's mouth so he would stop needling him.

"Speaking of which," said Lily as she stood up, "We need to get ready Sev. Come on."

"Right, Right," muttered Severus as he got up but stopped to give James a quick kiss. "The party is in an hour. I'll see you there, okay?"

"Alright, be careful," sighed James in mock distress as he pulled Severus back for another couple kisses. "Love you."

"Oh my god, come on," laughed Lily as she pulled Severus away and out of the Great Hall.

Once Severus was far enough away to not hear them, Remus turned to James. "You need to take him to Pomfrey and get a pregnancy test."

James blinked a few times before it seemed to register what was being said to him. "Why?"

"I think you two have completed the bond," continued Remus. "You two have completely changed in how you interact with each other. Before, you couldn't not be touching. Last month, him being pulled away like that would have caused you actual pain."

"Well my dad did say—."

"He's right, James," interrupted Sirius. "You two are so much calmer it's crazy, and you even mentioned you're not having sex every night anymore. For me, that's enough of a hint right there, before you couldn't not have sex. You two were going at it at least three times a day minimum. Now it's what, every other day?"

James was quiet as he looked at his plate of sweets. It was true, he and Severus hadn't been as needy, but he didn't feel their relationship had changed. He still loved him and wanted to hold him all the time. _I guess that makes sense though. I mean just because the bond is completed doesn't mean that my feelings would just go away. We have just calmed down a little._

"He hasn't fully changed though," explained James in a somewhat embarrassed tone.

"He might have changed enough," suggested Peter, though he did look a little uncomfortable about the topic. "I mean he has hips, James, and not like guy hips."

"The cervix is also the last thing to form," pointed out Remus. "I have been reading about it and the transformation starts inward and moves out however if he is already pregnant and hasn't fully changed you NEED to get him to Pomfrey. If he has gotten pregnant before the transformation was complete the baby might not be in the right place."

"Wait! What!" snapped James suddenly more interested in this lecture his friends were giving him.

Remus nodded a little uncomfortably. "If a man gets pregnant before the transformation was complete the baby might be forming before the uterus, which means the baby isn't in the right place."

"Where the fuck would it even form?" panicked James as all the medical complications started to form in his mind.

"The liver," said Sirius instantly. Remus gave him a slightly shocked look. "You're not the only one that knows how to read," teased Sirius. James glared at him and Sirius's face fell a little as he cleared his throat, "Sorry. But no umm. There is a lot of blood and nutrient in the liver and a baby can attach to it and form."

James paled as the imagine of Severus having to be cut apart to have their child removed filled his head. "James," said Remus as he watched his friend going into a shocked state. "James it is okay. It is early on in the pregnancy, if he is pregnant and we don't know if he is yet, Severus will be fine. He will just have to go and have the rest of the transformation done artificially. Once they finish with that, a doctor can transfer the fetus to the uterus and it will be okay, and again this is assuming he is pregnant and the baby is outside of the uterus."

James nodded but he still looked sick. "The uterus is the first thing to form," continued Sirius as they tried to pull James back to reality. "If his hips have changed his insides have more or less finished changing. Remember."

Slowly, James nodded his head. "Okay. Okay you guys win I will take him in to Pomfrey first thing tomorrow morning." His three friends looked like they wanted to argue, but James took a few breaths and shook his head. "One more day won't do anything, and Severus and Lily aren't even here. Let's just enjoy the party tonight and worry about it tomorrow."

Everyone nodded, but Sirius leaned forward a little, "Hey can I come with you tomorrow? I just want to make to ask Pomfrey a few questions, and it is on the same topic."

James shrugged as he calmed down a bit more. The conversation had stressed him out, but the knowledge that twelve hours wouldn't make a difference had helped him a little bit. "I don't mind. What do you want to talk to Pomfrey about?"

"Just some stuff," mumbled Sirius as he sat back and leaned into Remus a little.

Remus, James, and Peter shared some glances before Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius as he lowered his voice, "Hun, are you considering the transformation?"

"I was just curious, and I know you can't carry…" Sirius trailed off as he turned bright red, refusing to look at any of them. James and Peter looked away from the pair giving them a little more privacy. Though wizards could bare children no werewolf, male or female, could carry a child to full term. The monthly transformation literally tore the fetus apart.

James hadn't even thought about it, but now that Sirius had mentioned it, he realized that if the two had children, Sirius would have to be the one to carry them. "I mostly just want to know if it will hurt," whispered Sirius.

Remus rubbed Sirius's lower back. "Don't worry about it while we're in school. Go ahead and ask but we need to talk about this more." Sirius nodded but leaned harder against Remus.

The conversation died after that and Peter made a point of getting up to get ready for the party. Deciding that was their hint as well, James, Remus, and Sirius also got up and went to change out of their robes before heading to the party.

James made sure to take his time, he didn't want to be one of the first people there. He hated being the first person to an event and preferred to take the fashionably late route. James knew Severus and Lily were going to be early, but he had a hunch that they wouldn't be doing whatever they were plotting until everyone had arrived.

Despite his attempt to not be too early, James was still one of first people to arrive. He silently cursed himself until he saw Severus and Lily talking with a few of the Ravenclaws that had set things up, however that isn't what caught his attention, no James was more focused on the fact that Severus was in a belly dance outfit. He wasn't showing his stomach like Lily, but his black shirt was tight enough it didn't matter.

James walked over and put his hand on Severus's lower back. Severus jumped a little but smiled when he saw that it was James. "Love, why are you dressed like that?" asked James as he tugged on the coin scarf that was wrapped around Severus's hips.

"The dance club is going to be the entertainment for tonight," smiled one of the Ravenclaw girls. "The other members are coming right?"

"Yep," nodded Lily. "They should be here soon. Do you have music for us?"

"Of course," said the same girl excitedly.

James internally sighed as he nuzzled Severus's ear so he could whisper, "So what dose Erik think of her dressing like that?"

Severus giggled as he nuzzled James back, "Already broke up with him, not good enough in the sheets."

"Harsh," muttered James. He had actually liked the Slytherin and been hoping Lily would keep him around.

"Easy come easy go," shrugged Severus. "Five galleons that she has someone by the end of the night."

"Suckers bet." Severus just smiled and the pair just leaned against each other and relaxed as Lily chatted happily. It wasn't long until Peter, Remus, Sirius and Melissa showed up. She was dressed more modestly than Lily, but her outfit still matched what Severus and Lily were wearing.

Once a few more of their members had shown up, Lily pulled everyone away and left the four boys alone to sit by the food table. The party was in full swing by this point, and James was a little sad Severus was gone. He'd wanted to dance with him at the party.

"Quit pouting your boyfriend will be back," teased Sirius. James just stuck his tongue out in a mocking manner before eating a cookie.

Remus was about to tease him as well but stopped when he glanced across the room and saw Mulciber and Keaton leaning against the opposite wall. Trying not to alert James, Remus tapped Sirius on the side. Sirius looked up at Remus and then followed to where his eyes were looking.

Remus could feel when Sirius saw them as he went unnaturally still for a moment. Leaning down, Remus whispered, "Let's just keep an eye on them for now. We don't want to start anything here. Just stay by me and we'll keep and eye on Severus." Sirius nodded before forcing a smile and going back to teasing James.

Normally, Remus would have just told James, but with the possibility of Severus being pregnant, Remus didn't want to risk James doing real damage to Mulciber. _Not like he doesn't deserve it,_ thought Remus as he watched Mulciber out of the corner of his eye. It was obvious that the Slytherin was looking for Severus, and was annoyed that he didn't see him.

Suddenly the music that had been playing was cut out and a 7th year Ravenclaw hopped up on a table. "Hey everyone thanks for coming and I hope you're enjoying this brief time without a bunch of first years running around." Everyone shouted in agreement. The 7th year smiled and waited for it to quiet down before they continued, "So for those that didn't know. Our school actually has a dance club this year, and I have gotten them to agree to give us a show, so if everyone can move to the side of the room for a bit we can start."

There were a few excited cheers as people moved around. James was silently happy he had chosen to just take up a position next to the food table since he was already out of the way.

When everyone had moved Lily, Severus, and about half of their club members took their spots on the makeshift dance floor. James knew they had more members and was a little surprised that not all of them were there, but figured not everyone would be comfortable dancing for a group of people. _I'm a little surprised Severus is up there,_ thought James as the music began to play and they started dancing.

James smiled as he watched his fiancé dance. He had seen Severus dance plenty of times, but the setting and music made a world of difference. James was so focused on watching Severus dance, he was missing the worried glances from Remus.

Remus wished he could just watch them dance like everyone else, but the look that Mulciber was giving all the dancers, not just Severus, had unnerved him. "New plan," whispered Remus. "Don't let Mulciber get near anyone." Sirius just nodded as Mulciber moved a little closer to one of the Ravenclaw dancers.

Despite how enjoyable the show was, Remus let out a sigh of a relief as it wound down. Everyone cheered and a few ran forward, one being Peter as he hugged Melissa. Suddenly, Sirius jogged forward as well, at first Remus thought he was going to get Severus, but instead he suddenly pulled one of the Ravenclaw dancers forward.

The guy looked a little shocked to be pulled by Sirius, but Sirius leaned in and whispered something to him. The boy turned a few shades paler and nodded before following Sirius over to the food table.

"Mulciber was reaching for him," explained Sirius as he resumed his position at the table while the Ravenclaw in question nervously sipped a cup of punch.

Remus nodded and scanned the crowd again, a frown forming on his face. "Where is Severus?"

Shocked, Sirius turned to James and saw him chatting with Lily. "James," said Sirius failing at keeping some of the panic from his voice. "Where is Sev?"

What neither Remus and Sirius had realized was that Mulciber wasn't the only one that needed to be watched. As everyone had moved forward, Severus had been pulled back by Keaton. At first, he had thought that it was James, but then he looked up and saw his fiancé talking with Sirius.

Suddenly, Severus felt his back against the wall with Keaton pinning him against it. "Let me go," was what Severus tried to say, but it came out as terrified whine as Keaton smiled down at him.

Severus felt a hand on his stomach as Mulciber came into his line of sight. "You shouldn't dance like that if you don't want this," whispered Mulciber as he pushed Keaton out of the way. "Fuck, I am going to enjoy this," groaned Mulciber as he slid his hand down the front of Severus's pants.

"Fuck off!" screamed Severus suddenly as he punched Mulciber in the throat. Mulciber fell back against Keaton as he tried to breath. Severus quickly pushed passed them and went into the crowd.

James was at the food table scanning the crowd looking worried. Severus practically slammed into him and wrapped his arms around James's chest and clung to. "Sev," gasped James as he quickly wrapped his arms around Severus. "Sev? Love what happened?"

"He's such an asshole," whimpered Severus as he clung to James.

Knowing who he meant, James simply pet Severus's hair and kissed his head. "Do we need to leave?" whispered James, Severus nodded. James turned to Remus and frowned. "I need to take him back to our room."

"Go ahead. Sirius and I will stay until Lily, Peter and Melissa are ready to leave. We'll leave as a group," nodded Remus.

Severus pulled his face away from James's chest to look at Sirius. "Keaton is here, Siri. Stick to Remus. Keaton is the one that grabbed me." Sirius nodded, but he moved a little closer to Remus.

Remus put an arm around Sirius and gave him a squeeze, "Don't worry we'll keep together."

James nodded again before leading Severus out of the party, and down the hall. "I need to get you a protection charm," whispered James. "I am not as good at protecting you as I would like to think."

"It's okay," whispered Severus. "I got away."

James nodded but he hugged him tighter as they walked. "How did you get away, anyway?"

"I punched him in the throat."

"God, I love you," smiled James.

Severus smiled too, but it quickly fell as he leaned into James. "I want to lay down," whispered Severus. James nodded and they picked up their pace to get back to their room.

Once they were in the room, Severus let out a deep sigh as he took off his clothes and changed into his pajamas. James followed Severus's example and pulled him into bed once they were dressed.

Severus curled up against James and snuggled down against his chest. "I'm sorry," whispered Severus.

"For what, Love?" asked James as he lightly rubbed Severus's back.

"I had wanted to have sex tonight, but now I just want to cuddle and forget about everything," sighed Severus. "I'm sorry if you are disappointed."

"I'm just happy you're safe," smiled James. Severus let out a sigh and nuzzled James's shoulder. James was quiet for a few seconds before he added, "We need to go talk to Pomfrey in the morning."

"Why?" asked Severus as he moved his head to look at James.

"I think we might have completed the bond," said James cautiously.

"Lovie I'd have to be… oh." Severus paused as he looked around the room as he thought about it.

"Remus and Sirius pointed it out," explained James. "We have calmed down, so maybe they are right. We should check. Just in case."

Severus was quiet again, but nodded. "What if I am pregnant?"

"Then I will be happy," smiled James. "But if you are pregnant, we need to get you fully transitioned. For the baby." Severus nodded as he let James roll him over so that James could rest his hand on Severus's stomach.

Severus smiled and rested his hand over James's, "I love you."

"Love you too," whispered James as he kissed Severus neck one last time before the pair of them drifted off to sleep.

AN/

I go on vacation to write and exercise and I get sick. Typical.  
Next chapter will be hospital chapter!

Tumblr - Lennydark


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Hogwarts

November

"Why are we waiting for Sirius?" asked Severus as him and James waited outside of the infirmary.

"He had some questions for Pomfrey and they are along the same lines as what is going on with you," explained James as he wrapped an arm around Severus's waist and hugged him lightly.

"How?" asked Severus confused why Sirius would have questions about pregnancy.

James leaned over and nuzzled Severus as he whispered, "He wants to carry for Remus."

Severus just blinked at James a few times, "They just started dating. Shouldn't he wait a little before making that kind of commitment?"

"I don't think we should be the ones to point that out," smiled James. Severus seemed confused for a split second before he remembered their own situation.

James saw the look and just nodded as Sirius ran up, "Sorry about that. I couldn't get away from McGonagall. Why does she only talk to us when we have somewhere to be?"

"Troubleshooting sixth sense," shrugged James. "She does seem to show up when you least want her there."

"Oh my god please don't remind me," groaned Severus as he turned went into the infirmary.

Sirius gave James a confused look as James grimaced, "She walked in on us once." The look of absolute disgust as Sirius shuddered would have been more amusing if James didn't agree so adamantly.

"What can I do for you boys?" as Pomfrey when she saw the three boys walk in.

Severus instantly turned red as he looked down. "I… I need… I need to have."

James put a hand on Severus's shoulder and gave Pomfrey an awkward smile, "He needs a pregnancy test. He hasn't changed fully so we are worried."

Pomfrey smiled at Severus and had him sit on a bed. "It's alright, kiddo. I'll do the test and if it is positive I'll get you to St Mungo's, or see if they can send someone. Have you changed at all?"

"My hips are a bit wider, but not a lot," answered Severus nervously as he laid down on the bed.

Pomfrey nodded as she got her wand, "I need you to roll your shirt up a little." Severus nodded as he pulled his shirt up enough to expose his stomach. Pomfrey gently pressed on his stomach and hips with her hands, making Severus grimace. "Does it hurt, or is it just uncomfortable?" asked Pomfrey as she pressed a little harder.

"Just uncomfortable," frowned Severus. "It hurts a little but I can't tell if that's just from how you're pressing, or something else."

Pomfrey nodded and pulled her hand back, "You are in the middle of the transition…" She clearly wanted to add something but stopped herself as she picked up a bottle and put a few drops of the clear liquid on Severus stomach. Using her wand, she gently tapped his stomach and waited.

Within moments, the liquid turned blue. "Congratulations, Mr. Snape you are pregnant. I am assuming it is Mr. Potter's child," she glanced at Sirius as she said this.

"I'm just here for support and a few questions once you're done with them," said Sirius quickly. Pomfrey smiled as James had moved forward to hug Severus.

Pomfrey looked at them for a second before clearing her throat. "We need to get you changed immediately. You haven't finished transforming, so we need to look at where the baby is and if it needs to be moved. This should be done quickly or you might miscarry."

A look of fear crossed Severus's face as he looked down at his stomach. "Do you know when you conceived?" asked Pomfrey.

James and Severus looked at each other in confusion as they shrugged. "You stopped being so needy after James proposed," noted Sirius. "So about two weeks ago."

"Okay then everything will be fine," smiled Pomfrey. "We would really only start worrying when it is near the end of the first trimester. Bigger the baby the harder it is to move. Right now it's small enough to not cause any trouble."

Severus and James let out sighs of relief at this as James pressed his forehead to Severus's. "You'll be okay. It's an easy fix." Severus nodded but he still looked nervous.

"I am going to go and contact them to come and get you. I also need to send a message to the Headmaster. Mr. Black I will speak to you when I get back."

The three of them nodded as they watched the woman leave. "Lovey," mumbled Severus. "Could you go and get my journal to Lucy from our room? I want to talk to him while I wait for… everything."

James nodded before kissing Severus on the cheek, "I'll be right back. Don't worry. Siri will keep you company while I'm gone." Severus gave him a strained smile and nodded.

Once he was gone, Severus gave Sirius a strained mile, "So you are thinking of the change?"

Sirius nodded, "Remus can't carry. I just want the change to go smoothly. You know get it all over and done with kind of deal. I've been reading about it so… I know what happens and everything, but…"Sirius paused as he glanced at Severus. "Does it hurt? I mean you have gone through it partially."

"I thought I was having muscle cramps," shrugged Severus. "I mean there were days my hips really did hurt, like they were bruised really bad, but the pain never lasted long so I usually forgot about it," explained Severus as he wiped the potion off his stomach and pulled his shirt back down.

"Remus must be good in bed if you're already thinking of having his children," teased Severus as he sat up.

Sirius blushed and looked down. "We haven't gone all the way yet," mumbled Sirius. "We just touch each other."

Severus was quiet as he looked at Sirius, "You two haven't had sex yet?"

Sirius shrugged, "We've touched and kissed. I mean, I have sucked him off a few times. We get really into it, but right around when he would put it in, we just rut and come that way. I feel like we're having sex, just no penetration."

Severus was quiet for a few moments as he just stared at Sirius. Finally, he seemed to wake up a little and clear his throat, "Maybe you should wait a little bit on the transformation then. Maybe you should practice making the baby for a bit before you permanently change your anatomy. You do know it is a one time change right? Magic is great but everything has it's limits. If you change you will no longer be fertile as a man, only as a woman."

Sirius nodded slowly, but he paled a few shades. "You don't seem upset by it."

"I never thought I'd have kids to be honest," mumbled Severus. "And whenever the thought did come up… I mean nine times out of ten I was under a man. I think part of me always knew that if I decided to have kids I would be the one carrying them."

Sirius gave an uncertain nod, "I know it's permanent, but I always kind of figured that if I ever got with Remus it would be… you know, forever."

"Well it is your choice," sighed Severus as he started to realize that nothing he said was going to change Sirius's mind. "Just think about it, and maybe talk to him about it a little more."

"He wants to wait until we've graduated."

"I'm not surprised," smiled Severus. "He is the sensible one."

Sirius just smiled as Pomfrey chose this time to return. "I have contacted everyone. A doctor from St. Mugos is willing to make a "house call" since we do have everything she needs to do the procedure here. She will be here in about an hour."

"Thank you," Severus smiled, but both Pomfrey and Sirius could see he was getting pale.

Turning to Sirius, Pomfrey asked, "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"I was wondering if… if I could take the potion to start the change, you know the one Severus is going through." answered Sirius. Severus snapped out of his own thoughts to stare at Sirius. He said he was just going to ask a couple questions, not ask to be changed right then.

Pomfrey looked just as equal taken aback by the question. "Sweetheart, that is a very drastic change. Are you sure?"

Sirius nodded confidently, but when Pomfrey glanced at Severus, he shook his head and gave her a "don't do it" look. Pomfrey seemed to understand a she nodded slowly as she grabbed a chair and pulled it up to sit with Sirius. "Okay, Mr.… Sirius. Sirius I need you to listen to me. I know you are seventeen. I know you are a legal adult and can have this done, but I need you to really, truly, think about this. I do have a potion that will prepare your body for the change and help it do it on its own."

"What does it do, exactly?" asked Sirius.

"It just gets your body ready, and if you are regularly having intercourse with the same sex then it will trigger the transformation," explained Pomfrey.

"Wouldn't that happen anyway?" asked Sirius.

"Not always. Some can go their whole lives and the transformation is never triggered," explained Pomfrey. "I believe Severus's only triggered because he has bonded with another man."

Sirius nodded again, "Okay. Um… how long does the potion last?"

"About five months. If you body hasn't had any changes by then, then you would either need to take it again or initiate the full transition artificially."

"Okay," whispered Sirius. Swallowing a few times, Sirius seemed to decide and he looked back up at Pomfrey, "I know what you're doing, but… This does seem better. Can I… Can I take it now?"

Pomfrey nodded and went to the backroom. "Are you sure about this?" whispered Severus.

Sirius gave him a nervous smile, "This is making me wait more, I thought that would make you happy."

"You're right," sighed Severus. "It just seems like your rushing into this."

"Said that teen pregnancy case," snorted Sirius.

Severus stuck his tongue out at Sirius as James returned with Severus's journal. They were about to ask what took him so long, but they saw The Headmaster and McGonagall right behind him. The Headmaster seemed happy but McGonagall looked angry.

James handed the book to Severus and sat behind him on the bed so Severus could lean up against him. "So you two have completed the bond?" asked McGonagall in an annoyed tone. Severus and James nodded as they refused to look at her.

"Were you two using protection?" asked Dumbledore though there was no accusation in his voice.

The pair shook their heads. "I wanted to get pregnant," admitted Severus.

The Headmaster turned to McGonagall and smiled as he held out his hand. "You two just couldn't hold off until after Christmas," grumbled the stern woman as she handed Dumbledore two galleons.

"The good news is now they will have an easier time focusing on their work," smiled The Headmaster.

"Say that again in six months," snorted McGonagall. To Severus she added, "I will inform Slughorn that there are certain potions you can't make, and if school becomes too difficult for you we can arrange for you to post-pone your last year."

"I'll be fine," insisted Severus stubbornly.

Neither of the Professors seemed convinced as Pomfrey walked up and handed a small vial to Sirius. "Drink it slow," warned Pomfrey. "Otherwise you might get dizzy."

Sirius nodded as he sipped the potion, but his face quickly changed, "Why does it taste like old shoes?!" Pomfrey gave him an annoyed look that Sirius ignored by trying to drink the potion slowly.

McGonagall glanced at the potion and then at Pomfrey before letting out a sigh. "Is that what I think it is?"

"He's seventeen," shrugged Pomfrey. "He's an adult."

"I don't even care anymore," muttered McGonagall as she went to inform the rest of the staff the newest development.

"Take care of yourself," smiled The Headmaster as he turned to follow McGonagall out as well.

Severus and James nodded, but James kept glancing at Sirius, who was now sitting on in his seat looking extremely uncomfortable. "The feeling will go away soon," Pomfrey whispered to Sirius before looking to James and Severus. "I will get some of my work done while we wait for the doctor. You two sit tight."

They nodded before looking back to Sirius. "You okay Siri?" asked Severus.

"I feel kinda dizzy, but like I'm dizzy in my abdomen. It's really fucking weird." Sirius rubbed his thighs as he waited for the sensation to pass.

"What did he take?" whispered James.

"Potion to prepare for his change. Kind of prompt him to change if certain steps are met," explained Severus. "Basically if Remus does his job as a boyfriend, Sirius should change over the next few months."

"Siri, I thought you were going to wait," groaned James.

"Shut up and don't judge me," snapped Sirius as he groaned a little and leaned forward. "Fuck, sorry," whimpered Sirius. "I just… this just feels so weird."

"Maybe go lay down?" suggested James as Severus sat up a little more so he could write to Lucius. Sirius shook his head a little and leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed, determined to ignore everything.

"Just leave him alone, Lovey," smiled Severus as he opened the journal and started writing. James grumbled, but didn't say anything as he hugged Severus and read over his shoulder.

 _ **How are you today?**_

 _Good. I have finally gotten the hang of shooting and I'm getting pretty good at it. We also got the nursery set up. Father in-law is having a house built for us. Plans look nice._

 _ **Have you told them anything.**_

… _No, I'm just enjoying life right now. Everything is so happy, and I don't want to ruin it. What about you? Is everything okay?_

Severus let out a long sigh, but decided to drop it, knowing that Lucius was going to have to do this on his own.

 _ **I'm pregnant, but I haven't changed all the way yet. A doctor from St Mungo's is coming to finish the transformation and make sure the baby is in the right place.**_

… _Damn it, Sev._

 _ **I don' want to hear any judgment from you.**_

 _Okay, okay. Still… Are you okay?_

 _ **Nervous. I might miscarry is this isn't done right. Little, (extremely) scared.**_

 _Don't worry Sev. Everything will be okay, and hey our kids are going to be about the same age!_

 _ **You'll have to bring them back here if you want them to be friends.**_

 _I'll have to bring him or her back eventually to meet my father anyway… not looking forward to that._

 _ **I'm sure it will be alright.**_

 _I hope so._

"Love, the doctor is here," whispered James as Pomfrey escorted a woman in.

 _ **Doctor is here. I will message you after the procedure.**_

 _Okay. If you can't make sure Potter does so I know it went okay._

 _ **Okay.**_

Severus handed the book to James, "Did you read the last message."

"I'll make sure he knows once we're done," smiled James as he put the book in his bag and started rubbing Severus's shoulders. Now that the doctor was there, he was shaking.

"Do you want me to stay or leave?" asked Sirius, he was feeling fine now, but was wondering if he should leave or not. Part of him wanted to stay and watch out of curiosity, but he was starting to wonder if that would be over stepping some personal boundaries.

"I would suggest you leave," said Pomfrey. "Trust me on this." she leaned in and whispered something that neither James or Severus could hear, but they wished they could since Sirius turned pale before nodding and heading out. "Don't worry about it," said Pomfrey when she saw the other two boys staring at her.

Severus was going to worry about it, but the doctor didn't give him a chance as she stepped forward and smiled at them. She was older and that put some of Severus's fears at ease. _At least it isn't someone who is new at this._

"Mr. Snape, I am Dr. Johnson. I have been told you are pregnant, but only halfway through your transition?" Severus nodded. "Alright, I need you to get undressed and lay down again please. Here is a sheet you can cover yourself with once you are ready. We will give you a moment of privacy."

The doctor stepped back as Pomfrey closed the curtain, giving James and Severus a sense of solitude. James noticed Severus was breathing heavily and he rubbed his lower back. "It's okay, Love. You can do this. You will be okay."

Severus nodded as he stood up and stripped down. James took his clothes, folded them, and placed them on the small chair that was there. "I want you behind me," whispered Severus nervously.

"No problem," reassured James as he sat back down on the bed and let Severus rest his head in James's lap. "You comfortable?" asked James as he made sure the sheet was covering him.

"Not really," muttered Severus as he tried to get his breathing under control. "This is really freaking me out." James just nodded and took Severus's hands, knowing there was literally nothing else he could do to calm his fiancé.

"Are you ready, dear?" called the doctor.

"Yes," answered James knowing Severus was currently trying to remember how to breathe.

The curtain pulled back enough for Pomfrey and the doctor to get in. Dr. Johnson smiled at them as she lifted the sheet just past Severus's stomach. _Why the hell did she even give it to him,_ thought James as the woman took out her wand and waved it over Severus's stomach.

"Okay let's see where the little one is," said the doctor cheerfully as a translucent blue picture appeared. James couldn't make sense of it, but he might not have been looking at it right, so he focused on Severus. "Are we doing a full gender transition or a partial?" asked the doctor as she continued to study the image.

Severus cleared his throat and took in a breath before answering, "Partial. I don't want breasts and I want to keep my dick."

"You won't be able to breast feed," warned the doctor.

"Formula was invented for a reason," retorted Severus.

"You know I would still love you if you had boobs," smiled James.

"James, I have done a lot for you, and I will continue to do a lot for you, but the one thing I will not do for you is grow a pair of tits," stated Severus firmly.

"Damn," muttered James.

"Just so long as you understand that you will have to have your little ones on formula," continued the doctor, ignoring James's comment. "Alright dear, I have good news and bad news. The good news is your baby is inside your uterus."

"Oh thank god," sighed Severus as James felt nearly all his tension drain as he lulled his head back against James's leg.

"The bad news," continued the doctor. "Is that your uterus is still too small, your hips need to be widened more, your birth canal and cervix haven't even started to form, and to top it off, your testicles are still outside your body. They will be going inside where they will become your ovaries." She paused as she stared at the imagine, "You honestly shouldn't have even conceived yet, unless… have you used a fertility potion or spell? I need you to be honest."

"The engagement ring I got for him had a mild fertility spell on it," admitted James.

"I hate those damn things," muttered the doctor before she turned to Pomfrey. "We need a relaxer and a painkiller. He's pregnant and we can't risk hurting the baby so make the dosages small."

"He is still going to feel it," frowned Pomfrey. "He's only at two weeks. Can't we risk—?"

"It is early enough that too much of anything could cause his body to abort," said the Dr. Johnson the first hint of irritation in her voice.

Turning to Severus, she gave him a sad smile, "You are in a delicate place right now. We need to do this, but it will hurt. Giving you too much of any potion could cause your body to panic, but too much physical stress could do the same; however in my experience, physical pain is more easily overlooked by the body than potions are. It is your choice. If we make this pain free there is a 70% chance you will miscarry. If you endure the pain there is only a 15% chance of you miscarrying."

"I'll endure it," whispered Severus as his grip on James's hand tightened.

The doctor nodded and Pomfrey went to get what she had asked for. "How much is this going to hurt him?" asked James.

The doctor just gave James an even stare, "It is going to hurt."

Severus let out a little whimper as he closed his eyes. "Just breathe," whispered James as he tried to calm Severus down.

"Here the relaxer will help," said Pomfrey as she appeared with two vials. "Just drink these both down real quick."

Severus sat up a little and shot them back before immediately laying back down. "Tell us when you feel them kicking in. It should only take a few moments," instructed Dr. Johnson.

Severus nodded and focused on breathing. He was already relaxing and a warmth was going through him. After a few more deep breaths he nodded, "Ready."

Dr. Johnson didn't look convinced as she then looked up at James and mouthed, "Hold him." Worry shot through James as he moved Severus up a little so he could hold him more easily. "Okay," sighed the doctor. "We are widening the hips first."

There was a brief moment of silence before James heard a sickening crack followed by the loudest scream he had ever heard. The sound alone made James feel sick as he rested his head against Severus's.

Severus didn't even seem to notice James was there as he started gasping as he pulled in more air to scream again. "You're doing wonderful, hun," reassured the doctor. Normally James wouldn't feel qualified to disagree, but in that moment he was going to.

Slowly, Severus's screams turned into pitiful whimpers as he cried. "Okay, okay, we're done with that," whispered the doctor. "I am now going to widen your uterus, so it is the proper size. This will not hurt anywhere near as bad as your hips. This will feel like a contraction."

James was thankful when Severus didn't scream, but his whimpers continued as he started to sweat. "Almost done," whispered James as he pet Severus's hair. Pomfrey handed James a warm washcloth to dab Severus's forehead with.

"Okay," whispered the doctor. "Half way there. Moving and transforming testicles. Shouldn't hurt, but will feel odd."

Part of James was glad he couldn't see what was happening because that just sounded unpleasant to him. Severus let out a whimper as James could see his legs shaking. "It feels gross!" cried Severus. "I can feel it moving!"

"I know sweetheart," answered the doctor as she focused.

Severus let an irritated groan and James briefly wondered if he was going to kick the woman. "We're almost done," whispered James as he tried to keep Severus calm.

"Oh, shut up!" James glanced at the doctor and Pomfrey and noticed both women were trying to keep from smiling. _Next time I'll just let him kick you,_ thought James as he glared at them.

Dr. Johnson ignored the glare as she let out a sigh, "Alright now for the canal and cervix. This is the final part but it will hurt, and there will be a little blood."

When James hears her say it would hurt, he couldn't imagine it being any worst as Severus's hips. What he got was the most inhuman scream he had ever heard leave a person as Pomfrey had to hold Severus's legs down.

James had to tighten his grip as Severus tried to thrash away from them, but all at once, Severus's whole body went limp. Panicked by the sudden unresponsiveness of his fiancé, James looked to the doctor and saw red. The sheet was covered in blood.

James's vision instantly blurred as he felt sick. "It's okay, James! It's okay." James could hear Pomfrey speaking, but what she was saying didn't mean anything to him as he tipped forward. A hand on his shoulder steadied him as he leaned over the edge of the bed and vomited.

He could hear the woman talking but he couldn't focus on what they were saying. Suddenly he felt a cloth pressed against his own head and he was able to focus a bit. Slowly, James looked back down Severus's body and found they had put a new sheet over him.

Seeing that James was waking up a bit, Pomfrey tried speaking to him again. "It's alright James. Everything is fine. Severus just fainted. The procedure was successful, the baby is fine."

"Blood," muttered James. "Why? Why was there so much?"

"There was less than you think," reassured Pomfrey. "The white sheet just made it look much worse than it was."

"How is he?" asked Johnson as she returned from removing the bloody sheet.

"He is fine. The blood was just a bit of a shock," explained Pomfrey. "They are a bonded pair, so the prospect of his mate being injured is most likely what set him off."

Doctor Johnson nodded as she looked down at James, "You with us Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah," muttered James as he accepted a glass of water from Pomfrey. "Sorry. I just… I just wasn't expecting that."

"It's alright," reassured Johnson. "Now I have some instructions written out for you and Severus. He is going to need a few days of rest, but there is some aftercare, so please read this." James nodded and accepted the packet. The doctor nodded and turned to Pomfrey, "Message me if anything happens."

"Will do," nodded Pomfrey as she quickly cleaned up James's mess before showing Johnson out.

James finished his water and let out a long sigh as he remembered Lucius. "Fuck," swore James as he took out the journal and wrote a quick, "Everything is okay." James didn't even give Lucius the chance to reply as he snuggled down with Severus and held him. Right then, James just wanted to be close to Severus and hold him until his own shaking had calmed down.

AN/

Does that count as a happy end to the chapter?

Don't worry Sev will feel better by the next chapter, but Sirius really should think about things before he rushes into them.

Anyway, wow I almost didn't get this done. I wrote a 65,000 word novel over the last week and I almost forgot to write this, (I am so brain dead right now what is sleep). Good news is that Manipulation will be out soon (hopefully by November 15 if my editor doesn't rip it apart too much.).

If you are wondering what Manipulation is, it is a side story to my Abduction series. Manipulation follows a side character, Danny, who you meet in Abduction but don't get to know very well. It is also a nice wrap up to everyone else's lives as well , so long story short if you are in the small group that have read my story I hope you will like the side story.

Tumblr- LennyDark


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Hogwarts

November

No one saw James or Severus for a few days. On the morning of the third day, Sirius was trying to convince Remus to go with him to check on them, when both appeared at the breakfast table that morning. However, their excitement died a little when they saw how miserably tired they both looked.

"Are you two okay?" asked Remus slowly as the pair sat down.

"Peachy," growled Severus as he glared at the food in front of him. After a few tense seconds, he picked some grapes and started munching on them.

James turned to his friend and gave him a tired smile before taking out a paper and just handing them to Remus. As Remus looked over them, he realized that they were medical instructions for after care.

At first, he was confused as to why James had handed this to him, but then he noticed there was a highlighted area, _'The transformation takes a lot out of a person and completely changes their body chemistry. They will be uncomfortable in their own skin for at least a week, and will need space.'_

"I see," Remus gave James a tight smile before glancing down the table at Severus. He truly looked unhappy, as if at any moment, he might start crying and that seemed to just make him angry.

Remus looked at James and saw him looking at Severus, clearly wanting to hold him, but was keeping his distance. With how twitchy and fidgety Severus was being, Remus couldn't blame him.

Using the paper as an excuse to look away from the discomfort, Remus looked back at the medical sheet. At the bottom of the sheet was another highlighted note, _'It is important to resume sexual intercourse within the first two weeks of the transition. This may be difficult at first, but intercourse will actually reduce pain, strengthen the pelvic muscles, lower blood pressure, and improve sleep…._

The writing ended but there was clearly more information. _I wonder if James will let me see the whole thing,_ pondered Remus as he glanced over at Sirius. Remus had been equal parts annoyed and flattered that Sirius had taken a potion that would trigger a natural transformation.

It had annoyed him that Sirius hadn't talked to him about it more, but Remus was more flattered than anything that Sirius fully intended to stay with him and have his children. _We'll both have to talk to Severus and James once he is feeling better. I need to ask James for all of the papers so that Sirius can read them._

"Don't touch me!" snapped Severus, making everyone around them jump a little.

"Okay, okay," whispered James trying to calm Severus down as he started shaking. "Hey, its okay. It's okay. How about we go back to the room, okay. I'll get you all your homework and you just go and lay back down."

"I don't want to lay in bed all alone," cried Severus as he reached for James but as soon as he touched him, he flinched. Letting out a frustrated whimper, Severus started tugging at his clothes, "I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! I hate clothes, and light and sound, and people and smells, and…"

"Okay, let's go back," said James firmly as he gently took a hold of Severus's shoulder and helped him up. Now that he was worked up, Severus didn't seem to notice the touch and just nodded and cried quietly as he stood next to the table.

Turning to Remus and Sirius, James asked, "Could you get all of our homework? We thought we could do it today, but he can't, and I don't want to leave him alone."

"I'll bring everything around dinner. Is that okay?" Remus gave them a tight smile as he handed the sheet back to James.

James nodded his thanks and led Severus out of the Great Hall. A few people were staring, but most actually didn't seem to notice and went about their morning. Once they were gone, Remus turned to look at Sirius, "And that right there is why I want to wait until we are out of school before you change."

Sirius didn't say anything as he ate his breakfast, but Remus did catch him glancing at the doors where their friends had just been. _Hopefully this will give him a little more patience,_ hoped Remus as he wrapped an arm around Sirius and gave him a light reassuring hug. Sirius let out a soft sigh and leaned into Remus. Taking this as a good sign, Remus let his worry slip away so he could focus on his own breakfast.

 **5 days later**

Severus was lying on his stomach as he read; James was above him gently massaging his lower back and hips. It was the most intimate they had been in over a week. The pair had been sleeping in the same bed with James protectively hugging his fiancé, but Severus hadn't been willing to tolerate much else.

The transition had left his whole body on high alert and everything seemed to bother him. Luckily, for James that was the first thing that the packet had brought up, so he was prepared when Severus was pushing him away to be alone.

If he hadn't known it was coming, James would have been a little hurt, but being given a heads up made it easier. Instead, he focused on making sure his lover was as comfortable as he could make him. The number of pillows had tripled and James had been little more than a gofer the last few days as he made frequent trips to the kitchen for tea, chocolate, crackers, and anything else Severus happened to be wanting more than cuddles.

After a week, following the instructions, James dared to get a little closer again, and it appeared to have worked. Severus had been catching up on his homework and hadn't said anything as James had started rubbing his lower back and hips.

At first, James was a little worried that Severus might pull away, but he was slowly lowering his head and just enjoying the feeling of James touching him. When Severus pushed the book away and let his head rest on the mattress, James risked putting a little more pressure on him as he leaned forward and nuzzled the back of Severus's neck.

Severus made an annoyed grunt, "James. Don't."

James whined as he laid down on top of Severus and started kissing his neck. "I'm sorry, Love. I just want to hold you."

Severus sighed and rolled onto his back so he was looking up at James. "I know, Lovey. I'm sorry. It's just… My body feels so weird."

James brushed the hair out of Severus's face before giving him a light kiss. "I know. I know you went through a lot. I'm just trying to be a good mate, and follow the doctor's advice. I'm worried about you. When you fainted, I was so worried."

Severus pulled James down and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm trying, but I'm scared."

"Why?" asked James as he hugged him back.

Severus buried his face against James's shoulder and nuzzled him. After a few seconds, James could hear Severus mutter, "I'm different now. I don't look right. I don't look right anymore."

James's grip on Severus tightened, "Love, I know you changed. I know, and I love you. Don't worry. No matter how much you changed physically I still love you." Severus nodded, and James could hear him sniff a few times.

"We don't have to right now," continued James as he rubbed Severus's sides. "But remember we do need to have sex soon. Doctors orders."

"That is so fucking weird," snorted Severus. "Pervy old witch, telling us to have sex regularly."

"Paper says at least three times a week," smiled James. "And it is about strengthening the new muscles, and helping your body adjust to the changes so sex doesn't hurt. If we don't, birth will be much more painful for you."

"I know. I read it too," grumbled Severus as slowly opened his legs, so that James could rest between them. He had been keeping his legs closed tight, and bathing alone the last week, so James saw this as progress.

"We don't have to do it yet if you don't want to," reassured James.

Severus sighed and pulled away to look at James. "I have wanted to, but… I know the first few times are going to hurt, and after what happened… I'm just a little scared."

"It won't hurt if you are relaxed and I am gentle," smiled James as he touched his nose to Severus's. "I want to see you, Love."

Severus smiled despite everything and sat up a little so James could pull his shirt off. James pulled Severus's shirt off before pulling off his own and tossing them to the floor. "I love you," whispered James before hungrily kissing Severus. He had been holding back for so long, James hadn't realized how pent up he was.

"Careful," whispered Severus as he relaxed against the bed as James kissed his way down Severus's chest and stomach.

"I'll be gentle," purred James as he tugged down Severus's pants and tossed them to the floor.

Severus made an unsure hum and tried to close his legs again, but James was in the way. Seeing the tension rising again, James rubbed Severus's outer thighs, "Relax, Love. I won't hurt you. I promise. Just take a few deep breaths and spread your legs."

Severus made the most pathetic little whimper that James had ever heard before slowly allowing James to push his legs open. Gently, James rubbed Severus's shaft as he slid down further. He knew Severus didn't want him looking, but James's curiosity was too great, "We are a bonded pair, Love. No matter how you have changed, you have changed for me and our baby and I love you for that." Another small whimper escaped him, but Severus nodded as he visibly relaxed and let James inspect him.

Knowing that his lover was okay, James gave the head of Severus's dick a light suck before licking further down. Severus was trembling again, but James was certain it wasn't from nerves this time.

When he reached the base there was a drastic change, "It's almost like you just have a very large clitoris," whispered James as he ran his finger over the slightly parted lips.

"Shut up," whimpered Severus as he tried to close his legs again.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, Love," pointed out James as he kept Severus's legs open. "Remember I usually slept with women before. I like this."

"I don't see how," growled Severus. "I'm a damn hermaphrodite."

"Love, you knew this would happen when you asked for a partial transformation," smiled James as he used his thumb to open Severus up more.

"I don't want to be a woman. I want to be a man. I—" Severus's voice caught in his throat suddenly as James licked him. "James," cried Severus as he tried to get his breathing under control. "Get your mouth off there!"

James pulled back a little, "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's gross!" snapped Severus not wanting James to know how good those few licks had felt.

Seeming to sense the subtext, James smiled up at Severus. "Baby, I've eaten out your ass. What makes you think I wouldn't enjoy this?"

Before, Severus had a chance to reply, James's head was down again. The small whimpers quickly turned into pleasured screams as James stroked him in time with his tongue. It wasn't long before James felt Severus tighten up as he orgasmed. _Looks like I wasn't the only one that was pent up,_ thought James smugly as he pulled back and sat up so he could look down at his boyfriend.

"Ready, Love?" asked James as he lined himself up.

Severus nodded as he enjoyed is post orgasm haze; however he was quickly pulled out of it as James slowly stretched him open. The stretch wasn't so much painful as strange. It was a sensation Severus wasn't used to and he wasn't sure he was enjoying it.

"You okay, Love?" asked James when he saw the look of displeasure on his boyfriend's face.

"Feels weird," whimpered Severus. "I don't know. I don't know if I like this, James. How am I going to enjoy this?"

"There is a spot in here like there is in your ass," reminded James as he made sure to sit still. Severus clearly needed some time to adjust to this new feeling. "Wasn't your first time doing anal a bit uncomfortable?"

Severus nodded, his first few times doing anal had felt a bit unnatural, and now that James was pointing it out he did notice a similarity. "I'm going to move a little," coaxed James as he slowly pulled out and started a gentle rhythm.

Focusing on the feeling on James sliding in and out of him, Severus was able to let out a pleased hum. Seeing the look, James allowed himself to speed up a little as he moved around, suddenly Severus let out a startled gasp.

"Did I find it?" asked James as he slowly slid back over the spot. Unable to speak, Severus just nodded as he wrapped his legs around James's waist. "Knew I would," chuckled James as he started to speed up now that he knew where he needed to aim for.

"Cocky, asshole," gasped Severus as he started rolling his hips up against James.

"You fucking love it," growled James as he took Severus's hands in his, held him down, and kissed him.

Severus opened his mouth and wrapped his tongue around James's so he could pull it into his own mouth and suck on it. James moaned as his thrusting became erratic before stilling suddenly.

"So warm," moaned Severus as he tightened his legs and held James closer. James groaned as he reached between them and started stroking Severus. Letting out a series of happy gasps, Severus's thighs tightened with his second orgasm.

The pair stayed still for a moment before James slowly slid out of Severus and laid down next to him. "You okay?" whispered James as he loosely wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and pulled him closer.

"I feel so much better," admitted Severus with a sigh as he leaned forward and lazily kissed James. "God I needed that."

"You know what the best part is," smiled James as he returned the kisses.

"What?"

"You have two holes now," giggled James as he nuzzled Severus's face. "We can do a lot of awesome stuff.

Severus stifled a giggle as James lightly tickled his neck. "Think Remus would let us borrow Sirius?"

James gave Severus a light swat on the ass. "We have a dildo."

"I thought that was what Sirius was— ow," Severus gave James another teasing smile as James lightly pinched his butt again. "But Lovey, I actually have three holes now. Maybe Remus would like to join in."

James snorted before giving his mate a rougher nip on the neck. "Let's wait until those two are regularly having sex before we ask if they want to have an orgy, but honestly, I doubt Remus is interested in playing your little games Severus Snape."

"Ooo full name," taunted Severus. "Is my fiancé going to punish me?"

"You'd enjoy it too much," chuckled James as he got his wand, summoned the riding crop, and gave Severus a few swats.

Severus let out a theatrical gasp before rolling so that his back was to James. "You still haven't taken me where I really want it."

"You're insatiable," smiled James as he tapped Severus's inner thighs with the crop so he would spread them.

"You started this," moaned Severus as he got on his knees so his ass was in the air. "You better finish it."

"I've created a monster," whispered James failing to keep the ecstasy out of his voice. They both knew they had a whole week to catch up on.

AN/

Sorry this one is a little short, but I have been a bit busy. Next chapter we get to have a bit of Sirius drama, (ha get it… okay I'll shut up).

Tumblr- Lennydark


	37. Chapter 37

Note- I decided to hold off Sirius's part till next chapter when it was closer to Holiday

Chapter 37

Hogwarts

November

"Have you told them yet?" asked Remus one morning as everyone was eating breakfast.

James looked up from snuggling Severus and frowned at Remus, "Told who about what?"

"Your parents about Severus being pregnant," elaborated Remus with a slight smile.

The color drained out of James's face as he gave a panicked glance between Severus and his friends. Severus simply nibbled his toast before shrugging. "We can just make it a surprise when we go home for the holiday. Your parents already know I want a baby and I doubt they will be surprised to find out that we have been trying."

"Mia will probably be ecstatic that she is going to be a grandma," smiled Sirius as he rested his chin on Remus's shoulder. Remus tried to hide his smile and rested his hand on the small of Sirius's back.

"You know you can cuddle and no one would care," smiled James. Remus blushed but he pulled Sirius a little closer so Sirius had an excuse to cuddle him closer.

"Kissy kissy," teased Severus as he earned a poke from James.

"Be nice, Love," smiled James before leaning and giving Severus a quick kiss.

"I thought you two were over that," noted Peter dryly as he looked away from them.

"Nothing wrong with getting a couple kisses," giggled Severus between kisses.

Sirius made a small whine as he looked up at Remus. "Oh my god not you two, too," muttered Peter as Remus glanced around before giving Sirius a quick kiss. Sirius made a happy little giggle as he hugged Remus tighter. "Okay, I'm just gonna go and sit with Melissa now. You guys have fun."

James laughed but when he looked across the room to the Slytherin table he saw Keaton and Mulciber glaring at them. Not wanting them to realize James had noticed them, he nudged Remus and leaned over, "When did those two become friends?"

Remus risked a glance and frowned. Sirius had told Remus about the passing touches Keaton had been doing to him between classes, and everyone knew Mulciber was obsessed with Severus. "I don't like this," whispered Remus. "The last thing we need is those two joining forces."

"During the Halloween Dance, Severus told me that Keaton was actually the one that grabbed him for Mulciber," whispered James.

"Of course he was," muttered Remus. "We can't do anything right now, but we need to keep our guard up." James nodded and went back to eating his breakfast, though he had lost most of his appetite.

Instead, he looked over to Severus, who was scribbling in his journal to Lucius. James leaned over and nuzzled Severus, "What'cha talking about, Love?"

"He's just excited about being a dad. Apparently his father in-law has warmed up to him a lot more and the horses have stopped kicking the shit out of him," smiled Severus. "I am happy for him, but I wish he would come clean with his wife."

"He will have to eventually," nodded James. "He won't be able to keep something like that a secret for long when their kid starts showing signs of having magic."

"Yeah, I've only told him that about fifty times," sighed Severus as he said goodbye and closed the journal. "He's saying now he wants to wait until after the baby is born. He doesn't want to stress her out anymore than she already is."

"Is there a problem?" asked James.

Severus gave a shrug. "She has been having a hard time with the mood swings, cravings, and everything else that goes along with it. Lucius is worried she is having depression episodes, but she won't take anything because of the baby."

"Would it hurt the baby?" asked James suddenly remembering that Severus also had a history of depression.

"Muggle stuff might, but there is a chance that potions would too," explained Severus. "She should probably start taking something after the baby is born though."

Severus went quiet as he stared at the closed journal. "Are you okay, Love?" asked James as he gently rubbed Severus's back.

"Yeah," replied Severus quickly, but he didn't look so certain as he rested his hand on his stomach. He wasn't showing yet, but knowing there was a person growing inside of him was enough.

James put his hand over Severus's as he continued to rub his back. "It's okay. Everything will be alright. Just know I will be there for you, for everything."

Severus let out a nervous laugh but smiled as he leaned into James. "I know. Thank you."

James hugged him tighter and they sat like that until James needed to walk Severus to his class. He had to run around more with walking Severus to and from each class, but he had talked with the Professors and they had given him permission to be a few minutes late to some of his classes. Realizing that the Gryffindor would have a panic attack if they didn't allow it helped.

Across the room, Mulciber continued to glare before looking over at Keaton, "This might be harder than we thought. He never leaves his side. How the fuck are we going to separate them?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I figure out how I can do the same to them," growled Keaton as he looked at Sirius and Remus. "I don't know when those two got together, but it is going to be a lot harder to get Sirius alone with Lupin as his current fling."

Mulciber nodded, "We'll figure it out, but we have a class with Severus so we might be able to drag him away at some point."

"Not with my housemates keeping such a close eye on him," snorted Keaton as he got up. "I'm not trusted in my house anymore, you know that."

"Reason why I'm not bothering in pretending to not be your friend anymore," chuckled Mulciber cruelly. "It works better this way I think. Now we don't have to try and meet in secret."

"But now Potter, and Lupin know to look out for both of us," muttered Keaton. "They aren't going to let either of us get close to Snape or Black now."

"We can't, but someone else can," smiled Mulciber as he nodded towards Regulus, who was still eating his breakfast.

Keaton gave the younger Black a nasty smile, "Think he'll be so willing to help once he realizes his brother is the other target?"

"He doesn't have a choice in the matter. If he doesn't help I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking him instead."

Keaton looked Regulus up and down before nodding, "Not his brother, but he would do if I can't get Sirius." Mulciber let out a malicious laugh as he patted his friend on the back as they headed to class.

"I feel so stupid right now," whispered James as he stared at his potions homework. "How does this even make sense?"

"It makes sense," sighed Severus not even looking up from his charms homework since he had finished the potions assignment in class.

"No it doesn't."

"It's a simple a + b = c kind of deal James," snorted Severus.

"Yeah only it's fire + leaves = hamburger."

Severus groaned as he sat up and finally looked at James. "You turned a mouse into a teaspoon this morning. How is potions that hard to wrap your head around? It's like cooking."

James let out an annoyed groan and tossed his homework to the side so he could tackle pin Severus to the bed. "I feel like I just need a break is all," grumbled James as nuzzled Severus's neck.

"A break?" laughed Severus as James tickled his neck. "We had a 'break' this morning."

"I know it has been ages," groaned James as he unbuckled Severus's pants and pushed them down.

Severus let out an airy laugh as he kicked his pants off the rest of the way, "Someone's horny." Instead of answering him, James bit down as he pushed his fingers up inside of Severus.

Letting out an involuntary moan, Severus spread his legs wider and started rolling them up into James's hand. "Looks like I'm not the only one," chuckled James as he ran his fingers through Severus's hair and tugged on it in time with his other hand.

"James," cried Severus as his breathing became erratic.

James's fingers slowed as he pulled them out and kissed Severus deeply. Severus whimpered from the loss, but wrapped his arms around James's neck and pulled him closer. "How about I give you a ride?" whispered James huskily.

"Sounds like someone just doesn't want to do all the work," laughed Severus but he was already sitting up and taking of his shirt.

"You caught me," smiled James as he took off his own shirt and pants and threw them to the floor.

"I knew it," grumbled Severus as James grabbed his wand and summoned the vibrator and lube. "I thought I was riding you?" said Severus a little confused.

"Oh you are," smiled James as he put lube on the vibrator. Realizing what he was doing, Severus spread his knees more before sitting up again.

"Pervert," whispered Severus as James reached between his legs and pushed the vibrator up his ass.

James chuckled as he nipped one of Severus's nipples, "You love it." Severus heard the click of the vibrator and instantly had to repress a shuddering sigh. James slowly laid down and guided Severus on top of him. "I got you don't worry," whispered James as he helped Severus line up and slide down.

"It's too much," whimpered Severus as he tightened around James. He still wasn't used to having two holes, and having both full was turning out to be a little much for him.

"You can take it, Love," groaned James doing his best to hold still. "Just move with the pulse." He turned the vibrator up all the way and started helping Severus move with it.

Letting out a shuddering cry Severus sat up straighter and was able to start rolling his hips in time. "Fuck," groaned James as he started thrusting up in time as well, unable to keep himself still any longer. "Fuck I wish you'd grow a pair of tits. It would have been so fucking hot," James reached up and punched Severus's nipples to further make his point.

"Fuck you James," gasped Severus as he sped up to try and shut James up.

"I think you have that covered, Love." Severus glared down at James, but James chose that moment to wrap his hand around Severus's cock and start working him in time.

Any protest that Severus might have voiced was cut off as he let his head fall back. It only took a few more seconds before Severus came on James's stomach, signaling James to pull the vibrator out. Severus let out a small little whimper at the toy's removal, but kept moving on top of James until he felt James's grip tighten and hold him still.

"Feels good," sighed Severus as he leaned forward and rested on James's chest. The two kissed lazily as Severus slowly slid off James.

"We should probably clean up, Love," whispered James as he felt his own cum leaking out of his lover.

"I wish that tub was bigger," grumbled Severus as he sat up and got off James.

"Just means we have to be closer," teased James as he gave Severus a quick kiss on the cheek before getting off the bed and heading into their bathroom.

"I always want more snuggles," smiled Severus as he turned the vibrator off and followed James into the bathroom where he was already filling the tub.

"Well then get in here," groaned James as he sat down in the almost empty tub. Severus nodded as he stepped into the tub and sat between James's legs. James wrapped his arms around Severus and hugged him while they waited for the tub to fill.

"We'll be back at my parent's soon," noted James as he grabbed a wash cloth and got it soapy so he could rub the back of Severus's neck.

"Yes we will," hummed Severus as he enjoyed the warm soapy massage. "Your mom is probably going to be ecstatic that I'm pregnant."

James smiled at the though, but the smile slipped away a little. "What about your mom? I mean… I know what she said, but she also mentioned wanting to at least see them once. Should you send her a letter?"

Severus was quiet as he watched the water in the tub rise, it was halfway up to his calf now and he was mindlessly splashing in it. "I don't know," answered Severus after a few tense seconds. "I know she wanted to meet each child, but… I don' know. I don't know how I am even going to talk to her, or write a letter."

"You could just send her a Christmas card that says, 'Merry Christmas. I'm pregnant, he or she will be born in July.' and that is it."

"I feel like that might actually work," smiled Severus not wanting to think too much into it. He knew he needed to write to his mother, but was conflicted on the matter since she had more or less disowned him. "She is weird," decided Severus as James started rinsing the soap off his shoulders and neck. "I mean she more or less said, 'I never want to see you again you aren't my son, oh but I want a wedding invite and to meet each of my grandchildren' I mean am I disowned or not?"

"I think it has more to do with you not being in contact with your father," noted James. "She knew your life was horrible, as is hers, but I think she feels she deserves to be there since she got herself into that mess, but you never asked to be raised in a place like that. You got to leave, but she still wants to keep tabs on you."

Severus was quiet as he leaned back against James and just enjoyed the warm water. "Maybe. I don't know. I don't really want to think about it."

"Okay," agreed James as he turned the water off and leaned back as well so they could both enjoy the hot water. "I have just decided that we are getting a hot tub," announced James as he pulled the conversation away from painful topics. "You know mom and dad are already looking at houses in the area."

"For us?" asked Severus a little confused. He hadn't expected them to help with the house hunting.

James nodded, "Yeah they haven't bought anything yet, since we should get the final say, but that is something my mom wanted to talk to you about over the Holidays. She was hoping that we would get a house nearby so that we wouldn't be too far away. She wants to see the grandchildren regularly I guess."

"Are… are they buying our house?" asked Severus a little shocked at the thought that someone else would buy his house.

"Well yeah. I mean where did you think the money would come from?" smiled James as he took Severus's hand and laced their fingers. "Since I am all grown up and getting married, I get a decent portion of the family fortune. I'll be working with dad too, so that counts as a job."

"I need to get a job eventually," mumbled Severus.

"Your job is going to be taking care of our baby," whispered James as he rested his free hand on Severus's stomach. "Don't worry about working until he or she is older."

Severus rolled his eyes. He couldn't picture himself as a stay at home mother but it seemed that James was determined to keep him close. "We need to think of names," sighed Severus as he let the thought go and just enjoyed the warmth.

"If it is a boy we're naming it Harry," said James confidently.

"You can't be serious… shut up James… No, but really, you want to name our baby after your favorite book character?" muttered Severus in an exasperated tone.

"If it is a girl you can name her after your favorite book character," teased James.

Severus was quiet as he thought for a few moments. "Alice," decided Severus.

"From?"

"Alice in Wonderland," admitted Severus. James giggled and earned a hard nudge from Severus. "Shut up. I couldn't think of a main female character. I haven't read a lot of books with female protagonists. My other thought was Athena, but that seems kind of meretricious to name a child after a goddess."

"… what?"

"Trashy."

"Oh, yeah. I could see that," nodded James. "I mean you can if you want to, but… yeah no I could see where that would be a little odd. I like Alice. Alice is a sweet name."

Severus let out a small laugh as his fiancé stumbled over his words. "Let's just make a list later. We can look in one of those baby books and bounce names back and forth. It's not like we have to choose right this second."

"True," agreed James. "Has Malfoy talked about what he is naming his kid?"

"I haven't asked, but I can ask him tomorrow if you want," shrugged Severus. "You worried about accidentally choosing the same name?"

"No… okay a little. I know that is dumb, but I did have the thought," admitted James.

Severus smiled before giving James a quick kiss, "I don't think you need to worry. If I know Lucy, and I do, he'll want something a little more, showy." James laughed and nodded as he went back to just enjoying the warm water. He decided that they would worry about the future later, at the moment he just wanted to focus on his lover and enjoy his company.

AN/ Story will pick up more during the holidays and after. Kind of a filler chapter honestly. Next one should be more interesting with Sirius and Remus drama.

I have decided that the wind and rain can go away now. I want my summer weather back -_-.

Tumblr - lennydark


	38. Chapter 38

AN/ Sirius and Remus get a chapter to themselves this week. Don't worry our usual Sev and James broadcast will resume next week ^_^

Chapter 38

Hogwarts

December 1

Sirius wiggled closer to Remus so he could rest his chin on Remus's arm. Most of their dorm mates had already gone to bed, and they had been quietly cuddling as they studied; however, Sirius was getting tired of reading and was looking to get a little more attention. Remus didn't seem to notice Sirius's movement, so Sirius moved his face to the back of Remus's neck so he could nuzzle it.

This pulled Remus from his reading enough that he looked over his shoulder at Sirius. "Yes?" Sirius smiled and moved up and softly kissed Remus, but when he tried to deepen it, Remus pulled away. "Let me finish this chapter."

Sirius let out a sigh and nodded as he rolled over and laid back down. Remus enjoyed touching and kissing, but they still hadn't actually had sex yet. Only one out of three initiations would lead to Sirius getting off, but it was never quite what he wanted.

At first, he had been happy with it, but after he had taken the potion, Remus was more likely to refuse. He was never mean about it, and always had a good reason to refuse, but Sirius was starting to feel more than a little put out by his boyfriend.

 _Maybe I just being needy. I am kinda needy. Okay I am really needy. I mean last year I was getting sex at least once a week. I'm just not used to this yet. I just need to relax a little and let Remus go at his own pace. I shouldn't be so pushy… I just want kisses… and maybe a hand job… or for him to push me down and ride me._

Sirius repressed his little whimpers at the thought of finally getting Remus to let go and take him. He loved every little touch Remus gave him, so naturally Sirius was eager to feel what it was like to finally go all the way, but he was starting to wonder if Remus felt it as strongly as he did. _Maybe he isn't sure? Maybe he just doesn't feel the same way as I do._

A small sad sigh left Sirius as the thought hung in his mind. "I'm almost done," whispered Remus in an amused tone, unaware of Sirius's glum thoughts. Sirius rolled over so he was facing Remus's back, and started tugging and playing with Remus's shirt. He wasn't truly trying to get Remus's attention, it was more about distracting himself from his own thoughts.

After a few moments of this, Remus put his book away and rolled over to wrap an arm around Sirius. "You have my attention now," whispered Remus since they hadn't put a silencing spell around his bed.

Sirius nuzzled Remus's neck before giving it a soft nip. "I want to have sex," whispered Sirius. "We have condoms and lube now. Please. I really want you inside me."

"Siri," sighed Remus. "I'm not really sure that is a good idea. I mean… can't I just get you off like normal?"

 _Make it sound more like a chore why don't'cha,_ Sirius just sighed and rolled over. "Never mind then. There isn't any point if you don't actually want to do anything."

"I never said that Sirius," sighed Remus as he wrapped an arm around Sirius's waist and rested his chin on top of Sirius's head. "I'm just… a little uneasy about going all the way, and… you're being a little grumpy. Have you taken your potion for this month?"

"I get it from Pomfrey tomorrow," mumbled Sirius. _Maybe that is it. We'll see how I feel after my potion._

"You'll feel better tomorrow," reassured Remus. Sirius didn't say or do anything as he just stared ahead to his own empty bed. He felt Remus's hand move from his stomach to his crotch and squeeze him lightly through his pajama bottoms.

Sirius felt his face heat up, but his annoyance was stronger as he tugged Remus's hand away from his dick. "I'm not in the mood anymore."

"You're… not in the mood? You just asked me for sex."

"And you said no."

"Yeah, but doesn't mean I can't—"

"Now **I** am saying no."

Remus was quiet as he settled behind Sirius and simply hugged him, "Okay. I'm sorry if I did something to you. We'll talk tomorrow after you've had your potion."

"Okay," answered Sirius weakly. It sounded meek and tired even to himself, and it must have sounded worse to Remus as he gently pet Sirius's hair and whispered reassurances to him. _It will be better tomorrow._

Sirius was able to take his potion without any problem and didn't feel any of the ill effects like he had in the beginning; however he still felt a small tightness in his chest when he thought about Remus. _Should I ask to have the dosage upped?_ Sirius thought about it as he headed towards the Great Hall for dinner.

Luckily for Sirius, he didn't see Mulciber or Keaton while he was heading to his destination and was quick to sit between Severus and Remus. "You feeling better after your potion?" asked Remus.

Sirius tried to smile but it ended up just looking painful. Letting his face go neutral, Sirius shrugged, "I guess? I… I'm a little foggy. Sorry."

Remus frowned as he gently touched Sirius's back. "Didn't Pomfrey say he would be good by the third potion?" asked Peter from across the table.

"It might take more time," suggested Severus. "I mean, everyone is different, maybe it is just taking Sirius a little longer to adjust to the medication?"

"Maybe," muttered Remus as Sirius nodded in agreement. He knew it had nothing to do with the potion making his brain foggy, the truth was he was still annoyed with Remus, and himself. In all honesty, he didn't know who he should be annoyed with, Remus for always shutting him down, or himself for being so needy all the time.

"Either way," put in James. "Remus, McGonagall is subtly trying to get your attention. Probably because you didn't turn in the essay yesterday."

Remus slowly glanced over at the staff table and saw the Professor motion him over now that he was looking at her. "I was going to turn it in after class," grumbled Remus as he got up from the table and trudged over.

"Don't know why he is complaining," snorted Severus. "He got an extra day.

"He just doesn't like being called out is all," smiled James before looking over Severus and at Sirius.

Sirius was just staring at his dinner solemnly and didn't even seem to notice the exchange at all; however it didn't look like the medicated trance he had been in before. "What's wrong, Sirius?" asked James concern clear in his voice. "I know it isn't that potion. Something else is wrong."

Sirius took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I just… I don't know guys. I love Remus, but he won't… he is refusing to have sex with me. I ask and he just says no, and I feel like a fucking douche for even asking, but I am starting to wonder if he even wants to be with me or if this is just some elaborate way to make me feel better about being alone.

'Cause I am starting to feel like a sympathy case for him and that just makes everything worst. Maybe I did jump forward to quick. I have no idea what I am doing, and I just want attention, but he gives me attention, but not the kind I want and only when I ask for it and—." Sirius stopped talking suddenly and just let out another sad sigh. "Is it bad that I feel unloved because he won't have sex with me?"

James and Peter exchanged a slightly panicked look as Severus rested a hand on Sirius's shoulder, "No it isn't bad. You show your love physically and for most people sex is a way of showing they love someone, so not having it returned is hurtful."

"Does he not really care?" mumbled Sirius as he tugged at a napkin.

"He does," insisted James. "Remus is a reserved person, remember. He isn't the best at showing his emotions so I feel like this more about you two not talking. Have you told him you feel like this?" Sirius shook his head.

"I think you two need to talk," agreed Severus.

"Not here," added Peter. "How about I take Sirius up to the Gryffindor common room and you two stall Remus. Once I get back, tell Remus to go talk to Sirius."

"Sounds like a good plan," nodded James.

"I don't want to talk to any—."

"Go on," prompted Severus as he gave Sirius a gentle nudge. "Trust us you two will feel much better after you clear things up." Sirius didn't seemed thrilled but he did nod before standing up and following Peter out of the Great Hall.

It wasn't long after they had left that Remus returned and seemed a little confused that Sirius and Peter were missing. "Peter took Sirius back to the common room," explained Severus.

"Did the potion really make him feel that off?" asked Remus.

"It wasn't the potion, Remus," sighed James trying to think of the best way to break the news to his friend. He knew that the two of them needed to talk it out, but Sirius was horrible at explained himself, and James didn't want to send Remus in there blind.

Remus looked between the pair, worry making itself more apparent with every second that they didn't explain. Severus and James glanced at each other before Severus let out an annoyed groan, "Sirius doesn't think you really like him. He's convinced himself that you aren't really interested in him sexually."

"That isn't true," argued Remus instantly. "Why the hell would I be dating him if I wasn't interested in him?"

"Then why aren't you reaching out to him?" asked James. "Remus, he needs you to reach out to him. He feels like he is just bothering you at this point. Sirius is used to sex, and it's how he shows his affection. You always turning away and always saying no makes it seem like you aren't actually interested."

Remus was quiet as he looked away from them. "If you love him as much as you are claiming then why are you fighting this so hard?" asked Severus.

Remus swallowed a few times before quietly answering, "I'm worried I won't get it up. I couldn't with Lily, and I'm worried if I lose it with Sirius he'll leave."

"Well right now, he might leave if you don't at least try," chided Severus.

Remus looked shocked at this and James whispered, "Now, Love."

"Don't give me that," snapped Severus. "You and I both know it." Turning back to Remus he added, "Look you need to go and TALK to Sirius. Tell him your fears and why you've been avoiding this. It will be easier for him to understand if you explain yourself. 'Cause right now from his point of view you are just constantly refusing contact and he had no idea why, and he is blaming himself."

"Fuck, I need to go talk to him." Remus stood up and was heading out before they had a chance to stop him.

"Think we gave Peter and Sirius enough of a head start?" asked Severus.

"I think it will be fine," nodded James. "They just need to figure their shit out."

"This is a weird moment when I realize that we have never had this problem," pointed out Severus.

"We bonded quickly and the bond helps share emotions, so we are more open with each other," shrugged James.

Severus smiled and snuggled against James, "I like this better. I don't think I could handle what Sirius is going through."

"What about Remus?"

"Remus needs to suck a dick, literally." James had to work to repress his laughter as he saw Peter come back into the Great Hall. _Well at least we know that we gave him enough time to get Sirius to the common room._

Remus was cursing himself the entire walk to the dorms. _Why didn't I notice! Why don't I notice things like this!_ He passed Peter not long after he left the Great Hall and earned a nod, "Good luck."

"Thanks," grunted Remus as he picked up his pace and headed to the dorms. When he entered their dorm, Sirius was the only one there sitting on his bed curled into a ball staring off into space.

Sirius looked over when Remus climbed onto the bed and pulled him into a hug. Sirius actually seemed surprised by the sudden contact as Remus held him. "I'm sorry. It's not you. It's me. I'm dealing with my own stupid shit, and I hurt you without realizing it."

Sirius made a confused little grunt as Remus let go so the pair could sit on the bed and face each other. Remus looked around the room, and saw no one, but he still pulled the curtains and silenced the bed so nothing they said could be heard.

Remus sighed as he looked at Sirius's confused face. "Look, I did tell James and Severus half of it, but I need to tell you everything. Look I'm not avoiding sex because I don't want to have sex, I do, I do want to have sex with you, but… I'm worried about the whole… werewolf thing."

"But you're not contagious unless it is the full moon."

"Rational me knows that. Irrational me says the second I get worked up and bite you I am going to ruin your life." groaned Remus as he anxiously pushed his hair out of his face.

Sirius sat up and crawled into Remus's lap so he could hug him. "I am not worried about it. Even if it does happen, we can be werewolves together."

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and hugged him, "What about children? I know you want kids, and I want kids too."

"If it happens before I can give you a baby maybe we could just adopt, or find a surrogate," reassured Sirius as he hugged his boyfriend tighter. "I'm just happy it wasn't something I was doing. Every time you pushed me away I thought it was because I did something wrong. I'm sorry I'm so needy."

"It's okay."

"What was the other reason?" asked Sirius. "You said you only told James part of it, and I know you didn't talk about being a werewolf at dinner."

Remus could feel his face heating up as he tried to use Sirius's hair to hide. "It's stupid."

"Clearly," teased Sirius.

"I just… I couldn't get it up for Lily, and I thought what if I can't get it up for you, and then you get pissed and leave me because what if I am actually broken—" Remus's voice suddenly caught in his throat as he felt Sirius's hand go down his pants.

"It doesn't feel like you are having a problem to me," teased Sirius as he slid out of Remus's lap and lowered his head. Remus was going to protest, but Sirius had already unbutton his pants and freed him.

Sirius let out a pleased hum as he lightly licked the up Remus's shaft before sucking on the head. "Fuck, Siri," moaned Remus as he tangled his fingers in Sirius's hair. Sirius moaned as he let Remus slide down his throat. He could feel his boyfriend getting bigger as he sucked on him.

Once Sirius was sure Remus was fully erect, he pulled back, "Now you're hard, and I'm not going to use my mouth or hands to help you."

"Tease," growled Remus as he used his wand to get condoms and lube. Sirius just smiled as the two of them undressed. As soon as his clothes were out of the way, Sirius laid down and spread his legs while Remus put on a condom.

Sirius bit his lip and let out a needy whine, "Fuck me. Don't stretch me just get inside me."

"I'm going to stretch you," said Remus firmly as he poured lube on his fingers. "You haven't been taken recently; you need to be properly stretched."

Sirius let out another loud frustrated cry, but it was quickly cut off as Remus pushed two fingers inside of him. Remus ran his hand up Sirius's stomach and pinched his nipples as he roughly worked Sirius open.

Sirius's moans were quickly escalating to pleasured cries as Remus sped up. He didn't want to hurt Sirius, but the sounds he was making were making Remus impatient.

"Your voice should be illegal," grunted Remus as he pushed in two more fingers and spread them.

"Remus!" cried Sirius as he pulled at the bed sheets. "Remus I'm ready! I need you now! Fuck me!" Remus was suddenly glad he had the foresight to silence the area around the bed, otherwise everyone in the common room would know what they were doing.

Remus pulled his fingers out of Sirius and gave his outer-thigh a gentle swat. "Roll over onto your hands and knees." Sirius whimpered at the loss but rolled so his ass was in the air. _He must want it bad if he didn't take the opportunity to mention the position were in,_ thought Remus as he gripped Sirius's hips and pushed in.

Remus let out a long relieved moan as he felt the heat of his boyfriend around him. _Why was I stopping this again?_ Remus's hands slid up Sirius's back as he leaned forward and bit down on the back of Sirius's neck. Sirius let out a pleasured cry and tried to move against Remus, "I need you to fuck me, Remus please move."

Remus bit and licked the spot a few more times before sharply snapping his hips. Sirius let out a startled gasp and fell forward. "Then hold still," growled Remus as he put his hands on Sirius's shoulders and pinned him down as he thrust into him.

Sirius wanted to move, but he quickly realized James wasn't the only one that wanted control during sex. He might have tried but suddenly Remus hit something that stopped Sirius from breathing let alone moving. "You okay?" grunted Remus.

"Again," choked Sirius as he took in a shaky breath. Remus nodded and tried to hit the spot again. Sirius suddenly tightened around him and let out a tight breathy whimper.

"Looks like I found your spot," chuckled Remus as he started riding the spot harder now that he knew where it was. Sirius couldn't even answer as all he could manage was a few gasping whimpers.

Using one hand to reach under him, Remus started stroking Sirius, and in no time, Sirius let out a strangled cry as he had the most intense orgasm he had ever had. Remus groaned and slowed as Sirius tightened around him. "Fuck," groaned Remus as he gave a last few thrusts and came.

"Wish you could come inside me," moaned Sirius as he intentionally squeezed Remus.

"This school doesn't need another pregnant student," teased Remus as he pulled out of Sirius, pulled the condom off, and tossed it towards the small waist basket next to Sirius's bed.

"No fun," sighed Sirius still high on his endorphins. Sirius rolled onto his back and pulled Remus down on top of him.

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and kissed him as Sirius wrapped his legs around Remus's waist. "Do I need to get another condom?" whispered Remus as he felt Sirius rolling his hips up against him.

"Yes. I want you back in me," moaned Sirius as he bit Remus's ear and pulled it. "Fuck me nice and hard. I need it again." Sirius could feel Remus's cock swelling again as he let out small breathy whine. _I am going to make up for lost time if it kills me._

AN/

Remember everyone communication is key in any relationship. Keeps the drama llama away.

Speaking of drama.

Apparently, I live in one of the top ten most dangerous places in my state, and at first I was like, "No way. This is a perfect little town." but then I actually started thinking, and I realized that I'm just really jaded. 'Cause crazy druggies are just a thing we have here

Tumblr- Lennydark


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Hogwarts

December

James sat on their bed as he watched Severus packed his trunk. Severus had 'grounded' him to the bed until he was done packing since James was determined to make good use of their little bed one last time before they went home for the Holiday.

"You know your bed is bigger and softer," sighed Severus when he heard his fiancé groan for the seventh time in the last ten minutes.

"Yeah, but I'm not on **my** bed right now." James moved to the edge of the bed and leaned as close to Severus as he could. "Come one, Love. Just a quick one before we go home. You know we won't be alone until late tonight if we don't get it in now."

Severus smiled and stood just out of James's reach. "What exactly are you trying to 'get in' right now James."

"I'm trying to get my dick in your ass," stated James confidently.

"So romantic," teased Severus as he moved back just as James tried to move in for a kiss. Severus repressed a giggle when he heard the thump of James falling to the floor.

"That wasn't very nice," groaned James from the floor.

"No?" taunted Severus. "And here I thought I was being a perfectly reasonable adult."

James got up off the floor and was about to tackle Severus, but Sirius chose this time to burst into the room. "Come on! What is taking you two so long? James your dad is here to get us early. Let's go, let's go!"

James couldn't stop the glare he sent at Sirius, but didn't say anything as he grabbed their things and followed Sirius and Severus out of their room.

"What's with him," asked Sirius pointing back at James, who was still glaring at their backs.

"He's horny and has been trying to get between my legs all morning," shrugged Severus. "Normally," Severus paused and turned his head so he could chide James. "I wouldn't have a problem, but I wasn't feeling good this morning."

James looked away a little guilty, Severus hadn't started throwing up, but he had been having moments of nausea and chest pain. He had tried to get Severus to go to the nurse, but Severus insisted it wasn't bad, and that it was just a mild discomfort.

This news earned James a glare from Sirius, "Dude, chill the fuck out. He's pregnant, you can't just keep mounting him whenever you feel the urge."

"You make me sound like an animal," grumbled James.

"You kind of act like one sometimes," muttered Sirius.

"Hi kettle, my names pot," mocked James.

Sirius was about to snap back at James, but Severus jumped in. "Stop it, both of you." Turning to look at James again, Severus added, "James, please. I really have been tired. When we get home and I have a nice hot shower, then we can have sex, but please give me a bit to unwind. I'm just stressed out and tired, and I don't know why."

James nodded, "Sorry, Love. I guess I'm just so used to you being able to keep up with me."

Severus let out a sigh before stopping to give James a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Lovey. I'm just feeling weird lately."

"You'll feel better once we get home," encouraged James as he gently bumped his forehead against Severus's.

"And this is what I get to deal with the whole holiday," muttered Sirius.

"You know you could be saying goodbye to Remus," pointed out James as they started walking again.

"We already said out goodbyes, and I will be seeing him tomorrow anyway. We are going to go out for dinner." Sirius smiled happily to himself at the thought, but his smile slowly turned to a frown. "I need to get him a Christmas present but I have no idea what to get him. I was hoping you two might have some ideas."

James shrugged, but Severus instantly started giggling. "I have an idea, but I'll have to tell you when it's just us."

James gave Severus a concerned look. "Why can't I know?"

"Because, Lovey. It might be something I give to you too," teased Severus. Sirius seemed intrigued, but was clearly more amused by James's discomfort. _Sometimes I regret that they are friends now,_ James internally grumbled.

Severus changed the topic to grades after that so neither James nor Sirius could get anymore information out of him. Sirius seemed a little annoyed since he had wanted to be in on what Severus was planning, but he relented for now as they discussed their schoolwork.

Mr. Potter was waiting for them at the school entrance. "You know we could have just taken the train, dad," pointed out James as they headed off school grounds so they could apparate.

"Your mother wanted Severus home and as comfortable as possible," explained Mr. Potter. "She thought the long train ride would be stressful for him."

The three boys shared a look before James awkwardly cleared his throat. "Why was she worried about Sev being uncomfortable? We took the train to Hogwarts."

"Yes, but he wasn't pregnant when you left for Hogwarts," smiled Mr. Potter. James and Severus went pale as Mr. Potter let out a chuckle, "The Headmaster sent us a letter. He felt it wouldn't be right with Severus undergoing the transformation procedure and not let us know just in case something went wrong, of course."

"Of course," muttered James. He understood why the Headmaster had done it, but at the same time it felt like he was sticking his nose in other people's business. James and Severus were both adults and had a right to their privacy, even from their families. _Maybe we wanted to talk to them about it,_ James internally grumbled. _What if we were saving it for a surprise?_

"What's done, is done," decided Mr. Potter seeming to hear his son's thoughts. "And some good has come of it. You don't have to ride the train home."

"He is right James," smiled Severus as he lightly leaned into James so he could get a hug.

James smiled as he wrapped an arm around Severus and gave him a quick hug. "I know. I just don't like being caught off guard."

"You and me both, son," nodded Mr. Potter. "We are now off the grounds. Severus please apparate with James. Just in case." Severus nodded and squeezed James's hand before the four of them apparated to the Potter household.

Severus leaned heavily on James as he pressed his face into his fiancé's chest. "I'm going to be sick," whimpered Severus.

"It's okay, Love," soothed James as he rubbed Severus's back while he gently positioned him off to the side in case he threw up.

"Are you okay, Severus?" asked Mr. Potter as Severus spit on the ground a few times.

Severus heaved a bit but didn't throw up. Slowly he took in a few deep breaths. "Can I have some tea?" His voice sounded weak even to himself, and Severus instantly wished he hadn't said anything at all.

"Of course," nodded Mr. Potter. "James, take him inside while Sirius and myself take the trunks in."

James and Sirius nodded as they went about their tasks. Severus made an upset little whimper as James carefully picked him up and took him inside. "I can walk James."

"I know, but the faster we get you inside the faster you can have your tea." Severus made another little grumble, but didn't try to fight it as James went into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

Hearing them the noise, Euphemia walked into the kitchen to great them; however, upon seeing Severus curling into a ball at the table she instantly became concerned. "Severus, sweetheart, are you alright?"

Severus nodded, but didn't say anything. "The apparating didn't sit well with him," explained James. "And he hasn't eaten yet."

"Why haven't you eaten breakfast?" asked Euphemia.

"Can't," groaned Severus. "Makes me sick if I try to eat too soon after waking up."

Euphemia nodded, but she was still frowning. "I know you won't want to Severus, but you really need to try and eat something in the morning. I will help your energy levels."

 _Not if I throw it up,_ thought Severus snidely as he sat up so he could drink his tea.

"That can be an adventure for tomorrow," explained James as he gave Severus his tea, before sitting down with him at the table.

"Thank you," mumbled Severus as he leaned into James and enjoyed the hot tea, and the warm snuggle from his lover.

"Well, at least the two of you have calmed down," smiled Euphemia. "I bet it has made your schoolwork easier."

"Immensely," sighed Severus as he carefully sipped his tea.

Euphemia nodded, but she was still giving Severus a concerned look. The three of them sat in an awkward silence before Mrs. Potter couldn't keep quiet any longer. "I know you want to finish school, Severus, but… are you sure you can handle school? I mean it will only get harder from here, and you haven't even started showing yet."

"I will be fine," said Severus more confidently now that his stomach wasn't trying to escape him. "I'm fine most of the time, honestly I am. I was just having a hard time with the apparating." Turning to James he added, "Let's not do that again. Not while I am pregnant anyway. God it was horrible."

"Of course," nodded James as he hugged Severus tightly.

"Well, just remember that you can always come home," reminded Euphemia. "Me and Fleamont don't want you putting yourself under too much stress. We want you and the baby to be perfectly healthy."

"I promise that if it all starts becoming too much I will let you know," agreed Severus when he realized the woman had no intention of dropping the subject until he agreed.

"Feeling any better, Sev?" asked Sirius as he came into the kitchen. "You look better. Not so green."

"Ha, ha," muttered Severus as he drank the rest of his tea down. Letting out a relieved sigh, Severus leaned into James again, "We should take a bath before lunch. I want warmth."

"Okay," nodded James as he stood up and helped Severus up.

"We can have a late lunch when you two are ready," called Mrs. Potter.

"Thanks mom," smiled James as he led Severus to the bathroom with a tub.

As they walked away, James and Severus heard Euphemia speaking to Sirius. "Stay there Sirius. Me and Fleamont need to talk to you."

 _Shit, looks like Severus's pregnancy wasn't the only thing Dumbledore told my parents,_ thought James as he had a moment of sympathy for Sirius as they left.

"Someone's in trouble," whispered Severus as they went into their room and grabbed a spare change of clothes.

"I just hope they aren't too hard on him," sighed James as they went into the bathroom and started to fill the bathtub. "Poor Sirius is head over heels for Remus. I can understand where his thought process is coming from."

"Yeah, his groin," joked Severus as he took off his shirt

"Be nice," James playfully warned as he silenced the bathroom. Turning back to the tub he smiled, "Thank you God for giving us a larger tub."

"We should get a bigger one for when we get our own place," suggested Severus as turned James towards him so he could unbutton his shirt. "Make bath time more enjoyable."

"Enjoyable?" hummed James as he unbuttoned Severus's pants and pushed them down. Severus smiled as he stepped out of his clothes while James let his shirt drop to the floor.

"Sorry, about being so grumpy earlier," whispered Severus as he helped James take off his pants. "I don't know why I've been so… anxious."

"Don't worry about it." James smiled down at Severus as he gently tucked a few stray strands behind Severus's ear.

Putting a finger under Severus's chin, James tilted his fiancé's head up and lightly kissed him. Severus made a content little hum as their lips brushed together. James just barely kissing Severus's lower lip.

Severus's little hum turned into a moan as he tried to get James's to kiss him harder, but he pulled away. "Get into the tub, Love. I want to make sure you're really nice and ready first."

"Tease," whispered Severus as he moved away to get into the tub. James just smiled and stepped out of his pants before climbing into the tub and sitting behind Severus.

"You're a little tense," whispered James as he started rubbing and kneading Severus's neck and shoulders.

"Not really, maybe a— oh God, right there," Severus let out a long whimper as James worked a pile of knotted muscle on the side of Severus's neck.

"Damn, you've never made that sound during sex," chuckled James as he carefully moved down Severus's neck to his shoulder blades.

"Shut up Ja— oh." Severus gasped as a shudder went through him. James's hands had moved around to the front and were twisting and tugging on Severus's nipples.

James watched as Severus's legs started spreading on their own. Severus's upper body started to lean back against James as he tried to get more contact. "You want it, Love?" James whispered huskily into Severus's ear as he gave the hard buds a sharp twist.

"James," cried Severus as he lifted his legs out of the tub so he could open them more,

"I got you," reassured James as he stood up changed their position, so Severus's back was resting against the tub. James tossed Severus's legs over his shoulders as he sat down between his lover's legs.

"Tell me if this hurts," reminded James as he gave himself a few tugs.

Severus's nod turned into a needy gasp as he felt James's thumbs sink into him and pull him open. It hurt, but the firm stretch of James slowly sliding into him was addicting. Gripping the sides of the tub for leverage, Severus tilted his hips and forced James into him.

"Careful, Love," warned James gently as he moved his hands to rub Severus's outer thighs. "I know you want it hard, but take it easy. There's no rush."

Severus's pitiful little whimper clearly didn't agree as he tightened around James's shaft. "James. I need you. I need your hard—"

James cut Severus off with a firm kiss. He knew what Severus was doing, and if he didn't keep him quiet, James was just going to give in. James bit Severus's upper lip and sucked on it as he started a slow hard thrust. "Just, enjoy, it," grunted James before going in for another kiss.

Severus let out a long content moan as James kept him firmly pinned against the back of the tub. James's rhythm starting to pick up once Severus stopped struggling against him. Noticing this, Severus let himself go limp as James gripped his hips and started pulling him into his thrust.

Severus's could feel the familiar tightness, but his orgasm was stubbornly staying out of reach. Letting out a frustrated whine, Severus tried tilting his hips again, trying to get a better angle. The slight shift was all he needed, as James hit Severus's prostate and pushed him into orgasmic bliss.

"Fuck," groaned James as he released inside of Severus. "Fuck I love not wearing a fucking condom." James let out a relaxed sigh as he gently thrust his limp member in and out a few more times just enjoying the feeling.

"You and me both," hummed Severus as he sat up and slowly lifted his legs off James's shoulders and put them back in the tub. "I needed that."

"You always need it," teased James. Severus's rolled his eyes before splashing James.

James made a mock hurt sound as he pouted at Severus. "How could you? I though… wait… wasn't there more water in the tub?"

Now Severus was frowning as he sat up a little more. "Yea, half the water is… on the floor. Shit."

James looked over the side of the tub and saw that Severus was right. They had been moving around enough to splash out over half the water. "Okay," James muttered to himself. "Okay, here stay in the tub and let me clean it up. Then we get dressed and go have lunch."

"Why do I have to stay in the tub?" pouted Severus, though he wasn't that upset that he wouldn't have to clean up a mess.

"Because if you fall in here, my mom is going to strangle me," replied James confidently as he got out of the tub and grabbed his wand.

"Priorities," smiled Severus as he watched James get rid of the water.

"Priority number one, keep my mate safe," nodded James as he used his wand to dry off before he helped Severus up.

Severus just smiled and allowed James to help him up and get him dry. A year ago, he would have hated not being allowed to do anything, but now the attention was growing on him. Severus was truly starting to enjoy the attention.

"What do you want for lunch?" asked James as he helped Severus get dressed.

Severus unsure groan, he wasn't hungry, but he knew he was going to have to eat something. "I honestly just want a bread and butter. Maybe some sliced apples."

"Nothing else?"

Severus nodded, "I want comfort food. Buttered toast is my comfort food."

"Okay," smiled James as he hugged Severus one last time before opening the bathroom door. "Let's get you your lunch, and then we can watch a movie or something." Severus nodded in agreement and followed James to the kitchen.

 _I'll have to try and eat more at dinner,_ decided Severus, knowing he wouldn't be able to skip meals as easily with both James, and his mother watching his meals. _It is for the best. I need to take care of myself. Normally I have no problem eating, I wonder why I'm just not hungry? I have a baby to feed. I should be starving. Maybe it is because of the nausea. That's probably it. My appetite will come back once my stomach stops being so queasy._

AN:

tumblr - lennydark


	40. Chapter 40

AN/ this is just a sex chapter.

Chapter 40

Potter Household

December

"I don't trust them," complained James as he poked at his lunch.

"We will know what they are up to when we get to your house," shrugged Remus as he ate his own lunch. Severus and Sirius had been planning something in secret and had chosen the day to kick James out for the day with the mission to return with Remus.

The pair had kicked James out at noon, so James and Remus were trying to fill their time by having a late lunch.

"Honestly if isn't something sexual I might be a little disappointed," added Remus, more to himself than to James.

James tried to hide his smile as he nodded. "Well they did choose the weekend my parents were gone."

"Parents are gone all weekend, and the promise that we are getting our Christmas presents early? They are definitely up to something," smiled Remus.

"They went shopping yesterday," added James. "And they wouldn't let me near the bag. If I hadn't known I would see it soon, I might have tried harder to find the bag."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Do you have any ideas at all of what they are planning?"

"I know that they are going to be showing us at the same time."

"Well obviously," snorted Remus.

"I don't know," shrugged James. "I mean, yeah it is probably something to do with sex, but I know you aren't big on sharing, and I'm not really willing to share my pregnant fiancé either, and they know that, so I have no idea what they could be planning."

"True, but Severus doesn't seem to have as many boundaries when it comes to sex," pointed out Remus.

James frowned the thought had crossed his mind, but he was hoping his mate had enough sense to not push his luck. "Severus has common sense."

"Severus likes seeing how many lines he can cross without getting in trouble," stated Remus flatly.

James wished he could disagree, but he knew Remus was right. "Okay," announced James suddenly. "Here is the plan. If it is something that you, or me for that matter, aren't comfortable with. I cart his teasing little ass off to our bedroom, and take care of things. If we're in my bedroom, you take Sirius into his room."

Remus made a thoughtful hum and nodded. "Okay. We'll just make sure we keep each other informed… what time is it? They wanted us there at 2 right?"

"Yeah," nodded James as he looked around the diner for a clock. "It is 1:50. I feel like we can head over there now."

"Good," sighed Remus. "I am equal parts excited and wanting to just get this started. The waiting is giving me anxiety."

"I hear yah," agreed James as they got up, paid their tab and headed out. Since they were in a wizard town, the two apparated as soon as they were out of the diner.

"You look nervous," noted James as he watched Remus tug at his sleeves. "You and Sirius are having sex regularly now aren't you?"

"Well yeah," muttered Remus nervously as they headed up to James's house. "Just… I don't have a reason. I'm always nervous until we get started."

"Don't worry, that will leave eventually," reassured James as he opened the door. "All right you two we're here!"

"We're in the bedroom," Severus called back.

"Looks like you might be dragging Sirius to his room," whispered James as he shared a look with Remus before going to his bedroom.

They stopped outside of James's closed door. "Alright you two, we're both here. Can we come in?"

"It would be a shame if you didn't," sighed Severus as Sirius's muffled whimpers could just barely be heard through the door. Trying to keep his excitement in check, James opened the door, and walked in.

Severus and Sirius were sitting on their knees on the bed. They were facing each other, but other than their knees, were not touching. The pair were wearing what might have been an attempt at a maid costume, but the skirts did little to cover anything since neither of them were wearing panties.

Sirius let out a loud whine and leaned towards Severus. Severus also had a violent shiver as he also leaned in. Their lips just barely touched before they pulled away a little.

As James watched the pair shiver and moan on the bed, he finally figured out why. They each had a controller in their hand that they were playing with. Sirius's hand would move and Severus would gasp and vise versa.

James glanced at Remus, who was obviously enjoying the show, and whispered, "They're controlling each other's vibrators."

"How should we do this?" asked Remus in a strained whisper.

"How about we just stay on our own sides of the bed," asked James. "Bet I can make Severus come more than Sirius."

"I doubt that," snorted Remus.

"Keep going until we come once then see how many times they came?" challenged James.

"You're on," growled Remus as he pulled his shirt off, all nervousness gone.

James was quick to follow in undressing and the two walked over and pulled the two apparent. Sirius let out a loud whine as Remus pulled the vibrator out, but James left Severus's in. _It will feel better for both of us._ James smiled to himself as he pushed Severus's legs apart.

"James," moaned Severus as he let his hands fall above his head. "Please fuck me."

"You are such a shameless little whore," whispered James as he lifted Severus's hips and thrust in. Severus didn't show any sign of trying to stifle his cries as he rested his legs on James's shoulders.

James tried to focus on Severus but Sirius was being just a loud. _Are they having a fucking contest to see who can scream loudest?_ thought James as his hand wrapped around Severus's member. It only took a few rough pumps for Severus to come. James felt him relax against him, and pulled out enough to give himself a hard squeeze to keep himself from coming.

James turned to Remus, "One."

"Fuck," grunted Remus as he sped up.

Severus lifted his head a little and made a confused hum. Instead of explaining, James dropped one of Severus's legs down and lifted the other a little higher so he could push back in more easily.

The sound Severus made was a mix of pain and pleasure. The position was odd, but always pushed James in deeper. Knowing Severus enjoyed a little pain during sex made it easier for James to start up a demanding pace.

"One!" called Remus.

"'Bough time you caught up," grunted James as he pulled Severus against him harder and hit his g-spot.

Severus let out a strangled cry as James mercilessly hit his spot over and over. James felt Severus tighten as a came again. James ran his thumb over the slit and pushed slightly. "James," gasped Severus weakly.

James ignored his lover and ran his fingers through Severus's come and rubbed it between his fingers before holding it up to Remus, "Two."

"Fuck you, James," grunted Remus.

"You wish," muttered James as he let Severus's leg fall so he could flip Severus over onto his hands and knees.

"James, wait—ah" James pulled the vibrator out of Severus and tossed it out of the way.

"Just relax, Love," whispered James as he squeezed Severus ass and pulled his cheeks apart. "Just relax and enjoy it." Severus whimpered as he felt James slide into him. He pushed in hard before slowly puling back and sliding back in. James let out a moan of his own as he bit the inside of his lip. _Fuck I just want to fill him._

"Two," moaned Remus as he changed positions with Sirius so that Sirius was on top.

"Fuck," grunted James as he reached around and started rubbing Severus in time with his slow thrusts. Both Severus and Sirius's loud cries were slowly turning into meek whimpers as their lovers continued their contest.

"Come on, baby," whispered James as he bit Severus's ear. "Come on. Need you to come again."

"James, I…" Severus let out a loud cry as James hit his prostate.

"There we are," grunted James as he gently bit and sucked on Severus's neck. "Knew I could get you hard again."

"Harder," whimpered Severus as he tightened around James and pushed up against him. "Do me harder. I want to feel your cum inside me."

James whimpered as he sped up. "God, fucking, damn, it!" moaned James as he used all his willpower to keep from coming.

Severus moaned loudly as he looked over his shoulder at James. "Why won't you fill me? I need it."

The sudden swap on the ass startled Severus enough a real moan left him. "My dick is already filling you. You needy little fox." Severus's giggle turned into another whimper as James slapped his ass again.

Leaning forward, James wrapped his arm around Severus's neck and squeezed. Severus let out a choked cry as James held the pressure until he felt Severus going limp. James released his throat just long enough to get his bearings before putting the pressure back. Severus let out a long weak whimper as he came again.

As the quivering body under him went limp, James allowed himself to come. "Fuck," moaned James as he ran his hands down Severus's sides and held his hips in place as he came.

As soon as he had caught his breath, James leaned forward to check on his lover. "You still with me, Love?"

"MmHmm," groaned Severus as he slowly sat up and rubbed up against James. "Throat hurts a little."

"M'sorry baby," apologized James as he kissed Severus's neck. Severus sighed and leaned back, pushing James to sit back on his knees.

James felt himself getting hard again as Severus lightly squeezed him. "Love you," whispered Severus as he turned his head and kissed James.

James gently bit Severus's lip. Sighing, Severus opened his mouth and licked James's lip. Smiling, James playfully licked Severus's tongue as his hand slid down Severus's chest before wrapping around his dick and gently squeezed him.

"Feels good," moaned Severus as he leaned his head back on James's shoulder so he could bite James's ear as he thrust into James's hand.

James groaned as Severus bit and tugged on his ear. Pulling his ear away from Severus, James buried his face against Severus's neck and bit down as he started to thrust up into Severus.

Severus let out a pitiful little whimper as he reached behind him and clung onto James while he felt James come inside him again. The sensation being all Severus needed to come one last time before flopping forward onto the bed.

"Do you have any idea what you are laying in," groaned Sirius.

"My jizz," answered Severus before rolling onto his back and letting his legs fall open.

"You want it again, Love?" asked James as he rubbed Severus's inner tights.

"No, I just can't close my legs," moaned Severus.

"Okay," smiled James but he continued to rub Severus's thighs. "What was your final count Remus?"

"Four, then I came," sighed Remus. He was laying on his back with Sirius resting on top of him. At some point Sirius had stripped down, unlike Severus who was still dressed.

"Damn, I only got three before I had to come, but I got to come twice," smiled James.

"Meh meh meh," mocked Remus tiredly.

Sirius giggled as he leaned forward and kissed Remus. "Come on let's go take a shower, then we can cuddle in my bed."

"Sounds good," grunted Remus as Sirius got off him and helped him up.

"If you two shower quick and order a pizza, me and Sev can get cleaned up before it arrives and we can all watch a movie or something," suggested James.

Sirius and Remus shared a look, but Remus frowned a little. Sirius seemed to understand and nodded. "I think we might skip the movie. We kinda want to just have some alone time. Not that having sex in the same bed as you two wasn't fun, but…"

"It's fine," smiled Severus. "Just don't take too long in the shower so we can get cleaned up too. You two might not want pizza, but I do."

"We'll be quick," promised Remus as he led Sirius out of their room and headed into the bathroom.

"Four hours later," joked James as he laid down with Severus and snuggled him.

"We honestly hadn't expected you two to have sex with us in the same bed," admitted Severus. "We were thinking Remus would pull Sirius out of the room and we would have our own private parties."

"We improvised," smiled James as he lazily kissed Severus's neck.

"We noticed," giggled Severus as James continued to nuzzle and kiss him.

"I love you," whispered James as his hand went to Severus's stomach and rubbed it. He wasn't exactly showing yet, but his normal flat stomach had gone a little softer. It was now one of James's favorite things to touch when they were lying in bed together.

"I love you too," whispered Severus as he nuzzled James's neck as he let out a long content sigh. They would worry about showering and pizza later, right now they just wanted to be close.

AN/

Tumblr- Lennydark


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Potter Household

December, 23rd

Severus sat on the couch and stared at the tree. They had decorated it late and had only gotten the tree up the night before. Decorating had been a lot of fun, but as Severus sat on the couch and stared at it, he couldn't find any joy.

Growing up, Severus had never had a Christmas tree in his own home, and whenever he had seen them in everyone else's house he had always been little jealous. Seeing everyone happily decorate their trees, but then going back to his own gloomy house had made holidays hell.

Once he had started at Hogwarts, he stayed at school during the holidays, but they had never been particularly joyful. The lights and cheer just making his mood sour as everyone around him happily talked about gifts, friends, and family.

Severus was taking the anti-depressant potion by the time he was a second year, this would be the first year he hadn't taken it in five years. _I don't need it I have James now,_ thought Severus defiantly as he watched the candles on the tree slowly change from white to blue.

Feeling the familiar tightness in his throat and chest, Severus took in a deep shaky breath. _Don't cry! Why are you crying! You shouldn't be crying! Everything is fine!_ Despite the inner demands, Severus felt his eyes water as the first little sob left him.

As if sensing his mate's distress, James appeared in the doorway to the living room. "Love? What's wrong?" asked James as he rushed over and sat down with his fiancé

"I don't know," cried Severus as James pulled him into a hug. "I just started crying and I can't stop!"

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay," whispered James as he rubbed Severus's back. "You're okay. You have a lot going on right now with the baby, and you said before you do get seasonal depression. You're okay. You just have a lot going on right now."

Severus nodded but his stifled sniffs had turned into open sobbing as he clung to James. Hearing the noise, Mr. and Mrs. Potter came into the living room to see what was going on.

"Severus, honey? What's wrong?" asked Mrs. Potter gently as she crouched down and touched his shoulder.

Severus shook his head and hiccuped, unable to answer. "He has seasonal depression," answered James. "We were hoping that since we were bonded it wouldn't affect him this year, but we didn't bring the baby into the equation."

"He can't take the potion since he is pregnant," noted Mr. Potter. "All we can do is make sure he is comfortable."

"I'll get some tea, and blankets," nodded Mrs. Potter as she stood up and went to get the items.

"Would you like me to put a movie on for you two?" asked Mr. Potter since his son couldn't get off the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie, Love?" asked James.

Severus shook his head and buried his face against James's chest. He didn't like being the center of attention and wanted to hide. Mr. Potter seemed to understand this and left them alone to make tea.

Mrs. Potter returned with pillows and a blanket. Without letting go of Severus, James propped himself up with the pillows so he could lay down with Severus on top of him. Once the blanket was over him, Severus was able calm down a little, his sobs quieting to sniffs.

Mr. Potter soon returned with tea and a box of tissues. Severus used a couple tissues, but didn't seem interested in the tea. James thanked his father and set the tea on the side table. Seeing that the two were situated, Mr. and Mrs. Potter left them alone on the couch.

Knowing he wasn't going to be going anywhere soon, James relaxed and drew random circles on Severus's back. It wasn't long before Severus relaxed enough to fall asleep. It wasn't a deep sleep, just a catnap, but James was relieved that he was resting. _All that pent up stress isn't good for him or the baby,_ thought James as he brushed Severus's hair to the side and hugged him a little tighter.

Around lunchtime, Severus woke up in a better mood, he was still a little lethargic, but his general outlook had improved greatly. "I'm sorry, James," mumbled Severus as he drank his cold tea. "I don't know what happened."

"It's okay, Love," reassured James as he gave Severus a quick kiss on the cheek. "You are at the mercy of your own hormones right now. There is nothing to be ashamed of, just make sure to tell me when you feel another shift like that. I want to be there for you."

"Thank you," mumbled Severus as he bumped his head under James's chin. James smiled and hugged him again. He knew they needed to get up and get lunch, but the nice thing about a lazy Holiday was that there wasn't a rush.

Eventually, Severus and James got up to go to the kitchen. Mrs. Potter was sitting at the table reading, but stopped reading to smile at them. "Are you feeling better Severus?"

"Yeah," Severus gave her a weak smile. "I don't know where that came from."

"Just make sure to take care of yourself," nodded Mrs. Potter. "And part of that is eating lunch."

"Right," nodded James, but he paused and looked around. "Where is Sirius? I was actually a little surprised that he hadn't joined us on the couch to cuddle."

"He said he wasn't feeling well," frowned Mrs. Potter. "I had Flea check on him, but Sirius refused to get out of bed. He said his stomach hurt, but he did eat a lot of sweets last night so we think it might just be from too much sugar."

"Still he is usually up by now," noted Severus. "Let's just go check on him again and make sure he is okay. If it is sugar then skipping breakfast and lunch really isn't a good idea."

James nodded and the two walked down the hall to the end of the hall where Sirius slept. Severus knocked once before opening the door slowly, "Siri? You okay? Mia said you weren't feeling well. Are you doing any better?"

When they entered the room they saw Sirius on his side curled into the fetal position. They could see that his breathing was irregular as he curled tighter. "It hurts," whimpered Sirius.

Instantly worried, James and Severus turned on the lights and went into the room. "What hurts Sirius?" asked James as he pulled the covers back far enough to see his friends face.

Instead on answering, Sirius just clutched his stomach harder and moaned. He took in a few shaky breaths before looking back up at James. "I just felt kinda nauseous this morning, but it wasn't too bad. Then I started to feel this cramping pain, it hurt but it stopped for a bit, but now I have this really intense pain. It's like my bones are breaking."

"Is it in your hips?" asked Severus. Sirius nodded as another wave of pain went through him and he went back into the fetal position.

"He's changing," said Severus confidently.

"Isn't this a little fast?" asked James. "I mean your changes were really slow until we had to get everything sped up."

"Mine was natural at first, but Sirius took a potion. His is happening all at once. It's just going through the stages. The cramping pain he felt this morning was probably his uterus forming. Now his hips are widening."

Severus paused and pulled the blankets off Sirius the rest of the way. "I know you don't want to, but you need to lie on your back. Curling up like that is just putting more pressure on your hips so it is hurting more."

"No," whimpered Sirius weakly.

Severus glanced up at James. "Help me move him, just be gentle."

James nodded as Severus crawled up onto the bed and gently guided Sirius to his back. He let out distressed little whines, but Sirius didn't fight the move. "Bend your knees and spread your legs," instructed Severus.

"Why," cried Sirius as he was already doing a he was told.

"Your hips are going to be going in that direction soon anyway, might as well help them," explained Severus. In reality, Sirius knew all this, but the pain was blocking out most of his thoughts.

"We need to get Remus," muttered James. "He needs to know Sirius is changing."

"No!" Sirius cried out suddenly. "No, I lied! No! I told him it took a long time before the change would happen!"

"Siri, he is going to know the next time he sees you anyway," explained Severus gently.

"And he needs to see what you're doing for him," pointed out James. "I'll go send him an owl and tell my mom what is happening."

"Good idea," nodded Severus as he got his wand and cast a warming spell on a pillow and put in on Sirius. "Hold this, it should help." Sirius nodded and hugged the warm pillow, his pained whines becoming louder now that he wasn't trying to keep quiet.

James jogged out of the room and to the kitchen where his mom was giving him a concerned look she could now hear Sirius crying. "He's changing," explained James as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "He's changing like Severus."

"Already?" asked Mrs. Potter. She had known Sirius had taken the potion and was dating Remus, but when they had talked to Sirius about it; he had made it sound as if they were going slow in their relationship.

"Uh…" James paused awkwardly in his note writing. "Him and Remus have been very… intimate lately."

"Of course they have," sighed Mrs. Potter. "Alright let me go tell Flea. He is in his workshop today, but he needs to know."

"I'm messaging Remus. Hopefully he gets it quick."

"It might be quicker just to apparate to his house," explained Mrs. Potter. "Just go over and get him, hun. If Sirius is changing for him then he needs to here for Sirius like you were for Severus."

James nodded, scrapped his note, and put his shoes on while Mrs. Potter went to the back room to check on Sirius. As soon as he was out of the house, James apparated to Remus's house. and practically jumped up on the porch to knock on the door.

Mrs. Lupin answered, shocked to see James's sudden appearance. "James, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"Need to talk to Remus, it's kind of an emergency."

"What's going on?" asked Remus as he came down the stairs when he heard the noise.

James glanced between Remus and Mrs. Lupin. James had no idea how much they knew about Remus's relationship with Sirius. Not wanting to chance it, James took a breath. "Sirius isn't feeling well. He is asking for you."

"Is that all?" asked Mrs. Lupin clearly confused by James's panic. "James is that really a reason to rush over here?"

Getting a little frustrated, James walked over to Remus and whispered, "Sirius is changing. He is in a lot of pain, but there is nothing we can do, but make him comfortable. He is changing for you, you need to be there."

Mrs. Lupin didn't hear the exchange, but she did see her son's face go pale. Remus looked up to his mom and apologized, "I'm sorry but I need to go. It's… it's complicated. I… I'll explain everything when I get back, okay?"

"Okay?" frowned Mrs. Lupin as she watched James and Remus rush out of the house.

They were gone in a flash and James was quick to pull Remus u the steps to his house. "Is it really that bad?" asked Remus.

"It's—" A loud scream cut James off. Remus pushed past James and went straight to Sirius's room.

Sirius was still clutching his warmed pillow to his abdomen as Severus sat on the bed with him. When he saw Remus, Severus quickly moved so that Remus could take his spot. Remus climbed onto the bed and gently lifted Sirius up so he was laying against Remus's chest.

"I'm sorry," cried Sirius when he realized that it was Remus moving him. "I didn't think I'd cha—" a loud cracking sound could be heard just before another scream tore through Sirius.

"Mia went down to the apothecary to get something for the pain," explained Severus. "He can have pain killers since he isn't pregnant."

"What about my dad?" asked James.

"He went a little… pale when he came in," explained Severus slowly. "He seemed a little freaked out. I don't think he could handle hearing Sirius's bones breaking and seeing him in so much pain. I think it scared him a little."

 _It kind of scares me too,_ thought James as he swallowed nervously as he watched his friend writhe on his bed.

"I have it!" called Mrs. Potter from the front door as she quickly made her way into the room with a couple blue vials. "Sirius, I need you to open your mouth."

Sirius made a pained groan, but forced his mouth open. Mrs. Potter pulled the stopper out of one of the vials and carefully poured it into Sirius's mouth. He had to struggle to swallow it, but with in seconds his breathing evened out and he limply flopped against Remus's chest.

"We need to give him another one in three hours," explained Mrs. Potter. "I talked with the woman at the apothecary and she said that a potion triggered change will only take fifteen hours, but usually the person that takes the potion has painkillers on hand ahead of time."

"Leave it to Sirius to not think that far ahead," muttered James.

Mrs. Potter just nodded before getting a couple towels and a sheet. "Help me get his pants off. The hips take the longest, but soon the canal will form and there will a bit of blood with that one, so we might as well get him ready and… James? Are you all right?"

"I think I need to leave now," mumbled James as he turned and left.

"He threw up and nearly fainted when I started bleeding," explained Severus. "At least that is what I was told later, I don't really remember it since I fainted." Remus didn't seem thrilled about this and turned a few shades paler than he should have been.

"It will be fine," stated Mrs. Potter as she grabbed her son's sleeve and pulled him back. "Your father already abandoned us, you're not getting off so easy."

"Mom," whined James.

"Oh stop it. He still has a couple hours before it gets to that point," scolded Mrs. Potter. "Once we get him situated you can leave."

James didn't seem thrilled but he nodded as he helped Severus get his pants off and put towels down. Sirius was technically awake, but didn't do much other than groan a little when they were forced to lift him a little.

Once everything was in place, Mrs. Potter covered Sirius with a sheet and left them alone to go and scold her husband.

When James was sure his mother wasn't going to be coming right back, he turned to Remus and asked, "So your parents don't know?"

Remus shook his head. "No. Last they knew of my dating life was Lily, and I did tell them when we broke up, but I didn't tell them I was already dating again."

"Why not?" asked Severus.

Remus shrugged, "I always get the 'be careful you're a werewolf' whenever I talk about friends, or relationships with them. I understand the concern, but it's gotten to the point that I just don't tell them unless it is really serious."

James and Severus just looked at Remus and then down at Sirius and then back to Remus. Groaning, Remus rubbed his face. "Alright. Alright. I get the point. I'll tell them when he is done changing."

"You are going to end up being here all night, you know that right," sighed Severus. "His change started just this morning, he is going to be like this until at least midnight."

Sirius chose this time to groan as he slid down so his head was in Remus's lap. "Shit," muttered Remus as he held Sirius's hands. "Do you think maybe you could tell that to my mum for me? Just tell her I am staying over here for the night." James didn't look exactly thrilled at being the one to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Lupin about their son's personal life.

"Maybe we can get Mia to do it?" suggest Severus. "Then it's a mother to a mother kind of deal."

"I like that plan," announced James.

Severus just rolled his eyes before tugging on James's arm. "Come on we still need to ask her about it. We also need to eat our lunch since that got side tracked. Do you want anything Remus?"

"No, No I ate right before James got me. I'll be fine for now," sighed Remus as he pet Sirius's hair.

Severus nodded and the pair left them alone. "Well this has been… a day," whispered James.

"Right," agreed Severus as they walked into the kitchen. "I'm letting you explain. I'm hungry," said Severus as he headed straight for the fridge.

"Explain what?" asked Mrs. Potter, who had just finished scolding her still extremely pale husband.

"Remus's parents don't know he is dating Sirius," answered James. "Remus has been keeping it a secret to avoid conflict, but his mom definitely knew something was up when I got Remus."

Mrs. Potter let out the most exasperated sigh anyone had every heard from the women. "Children! Every single one of you… except you Severus, you're a darling, but the rest of you!" She let out another irritate huff as she finished her tea and stood up. "I will head over there, since I am sure that is what you were leading up to."

"Thank you, I love you mom," tried James.

"You're lucky I know that that you would screw up this conversation" muttered Mrs. Potter as she headed out the door.

James waited a few moments before letting out a relieved sigh and sitting down with his father. "Mom is kinda scary."

"Only when people get in her way," noted Mr. Potter.

"Was she is Slytherin?" asked Severus.

"No, Ravenclaw, but she did tell me once that the hat thought about putting her in Slytherin," admitted Mr. Potter.

"That explains a few things," muttered James as Severus set two plates down on the table with a cup of tea and a cup of coffee.

"The coffee might make your anxiety come back," warned Mr. Potter.

"But I like it," whined Severus softly.

"Just giving you a heads up is all," smiled Mr. Potter.

"Well if I get upset later we know why," grumbled Severus as he sipped his coffee defiantly.

James just smiled and ate his sandwich quietly. _I'm not going to get between Severus and his coffee unless it actually starts to cause a problem,_ decided James. _That is a battle for the future_.

Mrs. Potter returned an hour later, looking tired and fed up with the world. "You okay hun?" asked Mr. Potter cautiously as she took off her shoes with a sigh.

"I just forgot how anal that woman was!" sighed Mrs. Potter. Severus stifled a snicker and she gave him a smile.

"Be nice Mia," sighed Mr. Potter. "She has a lot on her mind."

"Flea, everyone has a lot on their mind. That woman would react to a mole in her garden," retorted Mrs. Potter. "How is Sirius?"

"Better now that he has the painkiller in his system," noted James. "He just seems to be in a dazed cat-nap state."

"Good, let's just keep him there," nodded Mrs. Potter. "I don't think he realized how painful the change could be."

"I would have told him if I had known the potion change and my change were more or less the same," admitted Severus. "I don't know why, but I thought the potion he took would cause the potion the slower more natural way."

"Sometimes they do, sometimes they don't," shrugged Mr. Potter. "Sirius just got unlucky."

"Like always," whispered Mrs. Potter as she got herself another cup of tea. "I invited the Lupin's over for dinner tomorrow. Sirius should be up and moving around by then, so both Sirius and Remus can talk to them."

"I'll tell him then," volunteered Severus. Knowing that James wasn't to keen on going back there and looking at Sirius while he was going through the change.

"That's going to be fun," muttered James sarcastically.

"That will be a problem for tomorrow," sighed Mrs. Potter. "Let's just take this one step at a time.

James and his father nodded in agreement. The day was barely half over and James felt like he had been up for days. _Maybe I can get another nap in with Severus when he gets back. Now I need some snuggle time._

AN?

This is random, but in my head the Potter's house is literally my great grandma J's house which is hilarious because her house is a big old ranch house with a wrap around porch. It used to be a stagecoach inn, and is literally the most American house you will ever see. Which is so not what they would be living in -_-

The only way I can describe that house (and household) is violently American. They always had a card game and coffee going during all hours of the day. There was never not someone smoking, drinking coffee, and playing cards… and that is the story of how I learned to play Texas hold'em and drink black coffee by the age of 5. Kids were allowed to drink coffee as long as it was black. You could put milk in your second cup though, (holy shit my family is weird).

OH!

Guess who gets to go to a Yule Ball! One that is actually in a ballroom! (21 and over because alcohol). Only sad part is that I won't have a date. *sigh*

Just giving a heads up because my tumblr is going to be littered with pictures from it next weekend.

tumblr - Lennydark


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Potter Household

Christmas Eve

Sirius was able to make it to the breakfast table, but he seemed a bit groggy. Remus helped steady him, but Sirius still looked a little pale.

"You going to be okay, Sirius?" asked Severus when Sirius let out a long sigh and rested his head on the table.

"It just feels really weird… down there," whimpered Sirius. "It still hurts. Everything is so tender, my skin hurts, my fucking teeth hurt!" Sirius paused to look at Severus, "Was it like this for you."

"I honestly didn't want anyone to even touch me for the first few days," frowned Severus. "I'm actually amazed you're even up and at the—" Severus's sentence was cut off as Sirius started crying.

"Maybe we should just get you back to bed," said Remus as he gently touched Sirius's back.

"Don't touch me!" yelled Sirius, but his expression quickly shifted from anger to sadness as he cried more. "I'm sorry! I just want food!"

"It's okay, it's okay," whispered Remus calmly but he gave James a confused terrified look.

"I still have that packet the doctor gave me when Severus changed," noted James. "I'll go get it for you.

"Thank you," nodded Remus as Severus got Sirius some porridge.

"This is all I could handle eating at first," explained Severus. "Your taste buds are going to be off for a few days, so stick with bland food. It won't be bland to you."

Sirius nodded but he didn't seem enthusiastic as he nibbled the porridge. While he slowly ate, James got Remus the packet to read through. Sirius was eating so slowly that Remus was done reading by the time he was done with his breakfast.

"Do you want to go lay back down?" asked Remus gently when he realized that Sirius was done eating.

"No, but yes," grumbled Sirius as he headed towards his room. Remus gave James another lost look as Sirius made a point of not letting Remus touch him as he went back to bed.

"Lay on the bed next to him, and slowly curl up behind him," advised James. "Don't touch him, let him wiggle up to you on his own terms. He's going to be like this for about a week."

Remus nodded glumly before slowly following after Sirius, wanting to give his boyfriend a few extra seconds to get comfortable on the bed, before Remus tried to join him.

"I hope that those two are at least able to sit through dinner," said Mrs. Potter, who had been watching the exchange quietly while she read.

"Remus will be, Sirius probably won't," shrugged James. "I know Severus wasn't in a very good mood after the change."

"I wasn't that bad," grumbled Severus.

"So I must have imagined that part where you screamed at me to get you ice cream, but then cried when I gave it to you because it was too cold?" teased James.

James was suddenly glad that looks couldn't kill, otherwise he would have dead in a matter of seconds. "I was upset that it was chocolate," grumbled Severus. "I just wanted vanilla."

"No, you wanted apple," smiled James as he wrapped an arm around Severus and pulled him into a hug. "You wanted sour apple caramel flavored ice cream. Which I am really sure isn't actually a thing."

"It should be," grumbled Severus.

"We could make it," smiled Mia. Severus interest instantly perked at the idea of his favorite flavor being an ice cream.

"Well I know what you want for your birthday," snorted James but then he frowned. "Oh my god."

"What?" asked Severus a little confused by the sudden shift in his fiancé's demeanor.

"When is your birthday?" asked James suddenly panicked. His mother looked annoyed, but James's father was doing his best to hide the fact that he was laughing. Mia glared at her husband as he was repressing a snicker.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Potter tried his best to speak with a straight face. "So son, how did you two go this far in your relationship without knowing the most basic information about each other?"

"It just never came up," mumbled James, obviously embarrassed.

"It's okay," smiled Severus. "I don't know your birthday either. It just never came up."

James smiled as he got a quick kiss. "So when is your birthday?"

"January 9th, so not to far from now," answered Severus.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked James, a little confused as to why his fiancé had decided not to mention it.

"I've never celebrated my birthday," shrugged Severus. "So I guess I just never thought it was that big of a deal to bring it up."

James just stared at him for a solid minute before slowly turning to look at his own parents shocked faces, and then back to Severus. "You've… never… had a birthday party?" James finally asked. Severus simply nodded, but this time he seemed a little ashamed of it.

"How… how do you even know when your birthday is?"

"James!" snapped Mrs. Potter

"I'm serious!" snapped James a little annoyed.

"I saw my birth certificate when I was eight," explained Severus. "I figured out people had birthday parties, but I just figured my family didn't, so I kinda thought it was a choice thing. Like some families celebrated them and others didn't."

"Well we're celebrating yours," decided James. "Need to make up for lost time."

"You don't have to," mumbled Severus

"Yes I do," decided James as he pulled Severus into his lap and hugged him.

"I'm not done eating," grumbled Severus.

"Don't care, you can eat while I cuddle you," answered James as he hugged his mate tighter.

Severus let out a small sigh, but pulled his breakfast over so he could keep eating. James made a happy purr as he rested his chin on Severus's shoulder.

"You need to eat too," pointed our Severus as he nibbled his bacon.

"Not hungry right now," whispered James as he hugged Severus tighter. "Just want to hold you." Severus could feel his face heat up a little before he gave James a small nuzzle before quickly going back to his breakfast.

"Just make sure to stay in your own chairs when it is dinner time," noted Mrs. Potter dryly as she finished her tea.

"We'll be good," grumbled James as he buried his face in Severus's neck and tried to hide from his mother.

Severus just let out a soft little snort before finishing up his food. "Come on let's go snuggle, since you are being so needy."

"I'm needy?" gasped James in mock hurt.

"Yes you," laughed Severus as James let him go long enough to get up.

"I think you're the needier one," teased James as he tugged Severus towards their bedroom instead of the living room.

"Mmhmm," hummed Severus as he let James lead them into the room before he cast a silencing spell on it. Severus wrapped his arms around James's neck and lightly nipped James's bottom lip. "It's not even an hour past breakfast and you're horny."

"I'm not the only one," whispered James as he ran his hands down Severus's back and squeezed his ass.

Severus let out a breathy sigh as he slid his fingers through James hair and pulled slightly. "Then you better fix it," whispered Severus as he licked the shell of James's ear before letting out a needy little sigh. Severus's little sigh turned into a startled squeak as James lifted him up.

"James!" whined Severus as he reflexively wrapped his legs around James's waist.

"You love it," smiled James as he carried Severus over to their bed and let him drop on the bed. Severus made an annoyed little 'hmph' at being dropped, but didn't say anything as he laid down on the bed.

"Take off your clothes," instructed James as he took off his own shirt. Severus paused but nodded as he took off his shirt and tossed it towards the laundry basket.

"What's wrong, Love?" asked James when he saw how slowly Severus was undressing.

"Nothing." Severus gave James a strained smile as he unbuttoned his pants and wiggled out of them.

"Love?" asked James as he unbuttoned his own pants and let the drop.

Severus laid down on the bed and rested his hands on his abdomen. "I'm just being weirdly self-conscious about this."

"This?"

Severus blushed as he lifted his hands, and poked his stomach. "I'm not really showing yet, but it's not flat anymore. I'm all squishy and soft."

James took Severus's hands and pressed them into the bed. "You're adorable. You have nothing to worry about."

"What about when I get all fat," grumbled Severus as he glanced down at his stomach again.

"Something tells me you won't let yourself stay that way after the baby is born," smiled James as he leaned down and kissed Severus's abdomen.

Severus repressed a giggled as James nuzzled and kissed his stomach. "Even if you don't get your flat tummy again; I don't care, I love you, and even if you stay all soft and squishy I will still love you. I want lots of kids anyway."

"Define lots." Severus smiled, but it was a little tight.

James paused and glanced up at Severus. "Five."

"Five?" blinked Severus. "Are you secretly trying to keep me fat?"

"Not so secretly," smiled James as he moved up to Severus's face and kissed him. "I'm not really sure," explained James after the quick kiss. "Let's see how the first one goes before we talk about more."

Severus nodded, but James could see some tension leave him. "That sounds like a better plan," admitted Severus as he leaned up and gave James a soft kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

James gently brushed Severus's eyes closed, before gently kissing his eyes and cheeks. "Love you. Love you, so much," whispered James as he tenderly brushed Severus's hair out of his face.

Severus sighed as he loosely wrapped his legs around James's waist and softly rolled his hips up against his fiancé. "James. I want you inside me. I need yo—"

James pushed his hips down against Severus and rubbed his erection against him. "You want this?" grunted James as he firmly held Severus in place.

"Yes," whimpered Severus as he weakly struggled against James.

"You're so wet. I love not needing lube," whispered James huskily as he rubbed against his lover and slicked himself.

"James," moaned Severus as he let his head fall back.

Letting out a long moan of his own, James slowly pushed into Severus. "James, fuck," cried Severus as he strained to hug James, but he kept Severus pinned to the bed. "James you jerk, you—" Severus's complaint turned into a happy little trill as James rolled his hips and pushed into him.

"You like that?" Another happy whimper from Severus was the only hint James needed to speed up.

"Fuck," gasped Severus as he slowly started to match James's pace. James leaned down and claimed another needy kiss; finally releasing Severus's wrists, James ran his hands through Severus's hair and pulled lightly.

Desperate whimpers left Severus, as he was finally able to wrap his arms around James and scratch his nails up James's back, trying to pull him closer. James hissed from the sharp pain as he broke their kiss.

"You should do that again," growled James as he bit down on his lover's shoulder, his own nails running down Severus's sides.

"I will if you shut up and fuck me right," whispered Severus as he repeated the action as he bit down on James's ear.

"Fuck you right," mocked James as he grabbed a handful of Severus's hair and pulled his head back so he could give him a rough biting kiss. Severus squirmed happily as he raked his nails down James's neck before squeezing slightly.

The brief pressure made James's arousal spike, making his thrusts harder. Severus tensed suddenly, letting out a long shuddering moan. James paused to look between them and see that Severus had come. "Hit you right, Love?"

Severus nodded as he let out another little whimper. James could feel him spasming around him so slowly pushed in and held him as Severus rode out his orgasm. As he slowly came down, Severus leaned up and kissed James lazily.

"Lovey, you haven't come yet," whispered Severus lazily.

"That mean you're ready for more, Love?"

"Yeah, just fuck my ass now. Please, I need it," pleaded Severus weakly as he nuzzled James's neck.

"Let me grab the lube," smiled James as he sat up to leave.

Severus suddenly locked his legs around James's hips so he couldn't move. "No, I've slicked you up enough, just fuck me open. Don't prep, just ride me."

"It's going to hurt," warned James as he leaned back down and kissed Severus's forehead.

"Need it to hurt. Need it hard," whimpered Severus.

"Alright, Love," smiled James as he gave Severus a quick peck before sitting up and sliding out.

Severus let out a small cry at the loss, but it turned into a startled yelp as James flipped him over onto his stomach and pushed his knees under him.

"You ready, babe," grunted James as he gave his fiancé a firm swat.

"Yes," gasped Severus as he enjoyed the sting of a second swat.

"You really are a needy little slut," mocked James as he pulled Severus's cheeks apart, lined himself up, and forced his way in with one hard thrust.

Severus screamed as he gripped the sheets tightly. "You can take it," grunted James as he wrapped his arm around Severus's throat and squeezed. Severus's screams were cut off as James started a brutal pace and timed the choking to match.

Tears ran down Severus's face as his body automatically matched James's pace. Severus was already hard again, and a sudden direct hit on his prostate right as James's choked him forced another strangled scream from him.

James's suddenly gasped as he stilled on top of Severus, making Severus groan as he felt James's release filling him "Fuck," groaned James as he sat up and lovingly rubbed Severus back for a few seconds before reaching around and gripping his lover's erection.

Severus whimpered at the sudden pressure, but relaxed and let James jerk him off. It took a few seconds, but Severus sighed as he came for the second time, all tension draining from him as he slumped against the bed.

James rubbed Severus's lower back for a few seconds before pulling out and making Severus roll over. Severus let out a slightly pained whine as he was turned, but didn't fight it as James moved him.

Once he was on his back looking up at James, James went about wiping away all his tears and covering Severus's face in kisses. "I didn't hurt you did I?" asked James tenderly as he gently massaged chest.

"Good hurt," sighed Severus, but then he suddenly winced painfully.

"What's wrong?"

Severus took a hold of James's wrists and pulled them away from his chest. "That hurts."

"I just pounded your unstretched asshole as I choked you, and me touching your chest is what hurts?" teased James.

"It hurts a lot lately," grumbled Severus weakly. "I don't know. They're just so tender. I don't understand."

"Do we need to call the doctor?" asked James as he put his hands under Severus's shoulders so he wouldn't be tempted to keep rubbing his chest.

Severus shook his head, "No. No I'm fine. I think it's hormonal. It's the same sensitive tender I had when I first changed, only now it is just my chest." James didn't seem to be eased by this.

"If it is still happening after the holiday then I will go to the doctor," sighed Severus in a defeated manner as he sat up and gave James a quick kiss. "But thank you, Lovey. I needed that."

"A hard fucking?" asked James as he sat up so Severus could get off the bed.

"Yes," nodded Severus as he put a clean pair of clothes on.

"Happy to help," laughed James as he got up and got dressed as well. "What should we do now?"

"I was going to chat with Lucy as I sat on the couch maybe watch a movie or nap after," shrugged Severus as he got his chat journal.

"Sounds like a snuggle plan to me," smiled James as he grabbed a clean blanket a book and followed his fiancé out to the living.

Severus stood by the couch as he waited for James to sit down with the blanket and get comfortable before he sat down and snuggled up to him. James had grabbed his book, but it was more of a habit since he knew he would be reading over Severus's shoulder.

 _ **He Lucy, you there?**_

 _Yep._

 _ **How is everything going? Your wife feeling any better?**_

 _Yes and no. She is excited about Christmas and is loving having her whole extended family over, (I imagine this is how Arthur Weasley feels 100% of the time. WHY ARE THERE SO MANY PEOPLE!) But she has been having bad morning sickness nearly the whole time, so I've only been formally introduced to a few people because I have been taking care of her._

 _ **Good excuse to hide in your rooms though.**_

 _Definitely. Wish she was feeling better though. Have you had any morning sickness yet?_

 _ **No. Been a little moody but mostly just hungry.**_

 _Hope it stays that way. How is it at the Potter's?_

 _ **Quiet. Only thing that has happened of any note was that Sirius changed.**_

… _Wait… Sirius Black changed as in… the gender change?_

 _ **Yeah**_

… _What the hell has been going on while I was gone? I thought he was straight._

 _ **He plays for both teams. He liked Remus enough to change for him. I'm glad he found someone though, since James won't let us play around now that I'm pregnant.**_

… _Aren't you bonded?_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _And you were still having sex with other people?_

 _ **James was always present/participating and only with Sirius.**_

… _oh my god you are such a little slut._

 _ **Oh shut up. As long as everyone is on the same terms, it's fine. Stop being a prude**_

 _I still think you two are strange._

 _ **I'm okay with that. Also, have you talked to your wife at least a little about the whole 'you're a fucking wizard' thing?**_

… _Well… I tried… but…_

 _ **But?**_

 _I brought up if she believed in magic and she said she believed in prayer and I tried to direct it to more 'no if you could make things float or make magic potions would you?' and she went into a church rant about how Jesus was the answer and that witchcraft was evil._

… _**Lucius**_

 _Once she has the baby and loves it I will bring it up again. She won't hate her own baby. Once she realizes it is just a natural thing some people do she will be alright._

… _**I'm worried about you.**_

 _It's fine. Everything is fine_

 _ **NO IT IS NOT FINE! LUCIUS YOU ARE MARRIED TO SOMEONE WHO HATES THE IDEA OF MAGIC.**_

 _She'll change her mind_

 **How can you be so sure?! What if she freaks out, what if she hurts your child?!**

 _She isn't like that!_

Severus let out a loud irritated breath and rubbed his face. "Oh my God he is such an idiot. James just nodded his head as he rubbed Severus's back.

 _ **Please just be careful. I'm worried about you.**_

… _I know… I'm sorry… I'm terrified. I sent my dad a letter. It was just a 'Merry Christmas I'm still alive and I'm okay. By the way I married a muggle and were having our first kid in June.' So, yeah… I'm waiting for that shit show._

 _ **Well… if you ever need help. We could help you.**_

 _Thanks_

 _ **Take care of yourself, please.**_

"You're a fucking idiot, Lucius," muttered Severus as he closed the journal and leaned back against James.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I'm worried about Lucius Malfoy. He's trying to put a fire out with petrol," agreed James as he leaned back and pulled Severus against him and hugged him.

Severus cuddled into James and pulled the blanket around them more. "I just hope everything turns out all right for him. I've never even seen this woman **.** I have no way to judge her real temperament."

James nodded before resting his chin on the top of Severus's head. "Well if me and Remus need to go on a rescue mission, we will."

"Not including Sirius in your mission?" teased Severus.

"You and I both know Sirius is going to be pregnant before the end of the school year," snorted James.

"I don't think Remus would let that happen."

"I don't know," shrugged James. "He just seems a little… determined to change for Remus, and usually the only reason to ask for the change is to make a baby."

"That is true," sighed Severus as he closed his eyes and nuzzled James's chest. "We need to tell Peter that Sirius changed. Maybe some cake will cheer Sirius up."

"I'll message him after Christmas," decided James. "Let him have family time. He is apparently taking Melissa to his house the day after Christmas."

"Aw cute."

"For now let's just relax and enjoy the quiet."

"Not looking forward to dinner with Remus's parents?" needled Severus.

"Not really," sighed James. Reus's mother was a walking pile of stress and drama, and James didn't think Severus needed that in his life right now.

"We'll get through it. We always do," reminded Severus. James smiled and kissed Severus's hair before squeezing him.

 _We'll get through it,_ James repeated to himself as he drifted off. Determined to enjoy the last few hours of quiet.

AN/

Sev needs more hugs in his life.

That said if you never know something is missing will, you ever really miss it?

So weird psyche note. Sometimes victims of rape, (if they are raped young and it is their first experience) can sometimes get a warped idea of how sex should feel. Which is why Severus enjoying rougher sex, part of him feels that if it doesn't hurt it isn't right.

James doesn't realize this, he just knows his lover likes it rough and so he delivers what his partner wants.

Yule Ball Highlights

1\. The drunk dude that looked like Bill Weasley dancing alone, (he did an awesome job miming a dance partner).

2\. The crazy mad hatter guy that was in full 1900s opera garb, (who I ended up dancing with for a good 30 minutes).

3\. The guy dressed as Sirius Black and really looked like Gary Oldman, (we chatted for awhile he was cool).

4\. Drunk Lesbian who looked like Spock, (young).

5\. The shaman talking with female Voldemort.

6\. The phrase, "No un-consensual wand touching"

I have a few selfies up on my tumblr! (Lennydark)

"Why didn't you take more pictures?'

Answer - I got drunk and couldn't hold my phone right. In addition, I spent most of the night dancing, (as most did) and there actually wasn't a lot of picture taking.

I also finally fixed my donate button on my tumblr. If you are wondering what it is for it is just a tip jar for my writing, all of it goes towards covers for my books, so it all goes right into writing more stories ^_^


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

December 24 continued

Potter Household

To everyone's surprise, Sirius actually got up and wandered into the living room. He sat down on the couch and started fussing with Severus and James so they were how he wanted them.

"He keeps flip-flopping between wanting to be held and not wanting any contact," Remus whispered to James as Sirius arranged Severus into the position he liked. Once Severus's legs were tangled with his, Sirius leaned forward and directed Remus to sit behind him. As soon as Remus was sitting down, Sirius took Remus's arm and wrapped it around himself.

"Just tell me if you want me to move," smiled Severus as he leaned back against James. Sirius hummed but reached out to Severus. Warily, Severus rested his hand in Sirius's. Sirius let out a small sigh as he loosely held Severus's hand.

"I just want attention," sighed Sirius as he rested his face against Remus's chest.

"Whatever makes you feel good," assured Severus as he absentmindedly drew little circles on Sirius's knuckles. Sirius let out a relived sigh as he straightened on of his legs a little so he could rest it against James's thigh.

Remus looked at Sirius before giving James a confused look.

"I don't know," mouthed James as he gently pet Severus, as Severus had followed Sirius's lead and snuggled against James's chest.

"Whatever," mouthed Remus figuring he would ask Sirius about it when his mood was more stable.

Remus hadn't seen much of Severus's behavior after he had changed, but judging by how little James was reacting to Sirius's neediness, Remus figured this was normal behavior.

As Remus sat on the couch he noticed that Severus and James were actually being a little restless, having sat on the couch for a couple hours already, but now they couldn't get up.

After some painfully slow awkward wiggling, Remus took out his wand and tapped the back of James's hand. James frowned as he turned his hand to look at his palm.

 _Sorry about this._

Carefully, James took out his own wand and answered

 _ **It's okay. Severus was hard to please after his change too. Sirius is actually being more tolerable. Severus was screaming and crying a lot more.**_

 _Severus is also pregnant._

 _ **True. Reason I didn't get mad at him.**_

 _I just wasn't thinking Sirius would get so… touchy with everyone._

 _ **Sirius is just a touchy person in general, so I think he just wants to make sure everyone is here for him.**_

 _You have a point there._

 _ **And it's not all bad, I think Sirius and Severus being cuddly is cute. They remind me of puppies**_ _._

Remus didn't reply right away as he looked down at Severus and Sirius. They were both cat-napping, but were still holding hands. Remus could easily see where James had come up with the thought of puppies, the two just screamed casual comfort.

 _They do seem to enjoy sensual touching over sexual,_ noted Remus finally after watching the pair.

 _ **Severus likes being held. He will never admit it, but him and Sirius have a lot in common. He was so touch starved that literally any form of contact was welcomed.**_

 _That is actually really sad._

 _ **Reason I give him all the cuddles he wants now.**_

James chose this time to hug Severus tighter. Severus frowned a little but still snuggled down against James. "Don't squeeze me so tight, Lovey."

"Sorry," whispered James but he only loosened his grip a little.

Remus watched them for a minute before slowly resting his chin on the top of Sirius's head. He wanted to hug Sirius like James was hugging Severus, but he knew better since the change was so recent.

The four of them sat on the couch for another hour, before Mrs. Potter came into the room. "I need you four to get ready for dinner. Remus, hun, your parents should be here soon so we need to get everything set up."

The only one that didn't nod was Sirius. He didn't seem particularly excited about having more people over. Seeming to sense this, Mrs. Potter sighed and looked towards Sirius. "I know you don't want to do this, kiddo, but at least meet with them before telling them you still don't feel well. Then you can go lay down again, okay?" Sirius nodded, seeming to prefer this plan as he slowly untangled himself from Remus and Severus.

Once they were free, Severus and James stood up and stretched. Not being able to move freely had been more than a little confining and the pair were happy to finally be able to get up and move around a little.

"We should probably get dressed in something that isn't wrinkled," sighed James as he tugged Severus back to their room.

"But I like my wrinkled clothes," whined Severus as he stripped and put on something tidier. It was just another pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but they were newer and hadn't been slept in all day.

"I know," smiled James as he changed as well. He didn't want to do this dinner either, but he wasn't going to have much say in the matter in the end.

The two of them quickly finished up and went into the dining room to help get everything set up. The Potters did have a house elf, but he only did laundry and a bit of tidying up, when it came to dinner, and setting the table, Mrs. Potter preferred to do things herself; however James had a suspicious that she just wanted to make sure he had a couple chores around the house.

It took Remus and Sirius much longer to get dressed and to come back into the dining room. Remus was gently leading Sirius, as Sirius looked a little pale as he followed behind his boyfriend.

"You going to be okay?" asked Severus as Sirius gently held his stomach.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah I just…"

"Don't feel at home in your own skin?" offered Severus.

"Yeah," nodded Sirius as he sat down in his spot at the table. There wasn't any food out yet, but Sirius was making it clear he had no intention of helping as everyone bustled around him.

Remus gave a conflicted look at Mrs. Potter as he wanted to help, but he also wanted to be with Sirius. Mrs. Potter nodded towards Sirius, "Go ahead, Remus. I have enough help, it would be best if you just sat down."

Remus gave her a thankful nod and sat down with Sirius, who was quick to lean over a little so he could rest his forehead on Remus's shoulder. Sirius was taking in deep slow breaths, and doing his best to keep calm, he clearly wanted to hide.

"You'll be okay," whispered Remus just as there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," said James as he headed towards the door before Remus got the chance to get up. He opened to the door for Remus's parents, both of which looked about a comfortable as everyone else.

Mrs. Lupin gave James a tight smile as they stepped inside. Mr. Lupin's smile was more genuine as he took a seat across from Sirius and Remus. Sirius gave Mr. Lupin a small nod but looked down again quickly.

"You two don't have to be ashamed," reassured Mr. Lupin as he smiled at them.

"I think it has more to do with him having just gone through the change, dad," explained Remus. "He hasn't been feeling well since then."

"When did he go through it?" frowned Mr. Lupin.

"Yesterday."

Mr. Lupin gave them a shocked look. "And he is up and moving around? He should be laying down and resting."

"I'm okay," mumbled Sirius.

Mr. Lupin didn't look convinced but dropped the subject as Severus finished setting the table and everyone sat down.

Once everyone was situated with Mrs. Potter on one end with Mr. Potter sitting to her left followed by Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, Severus on the opposite end with James on his left, and last Remus and Sirius.

Mr. Potter awkwardly cleared his throat and asked, "So, should we eat, or address the giant elephant in the room?"

"For Sirius's sake I feel like we should talk first," stated Mrs. Potter. Mr. Lupin nodded in agreement but his wife looked a little confused.

"It's a hard change," Lupin explained to his wife. "Remember when my cousin Alicia changed. She was a huge mess for awhile."

Mrs. Lupin still didn't look like she truly understood, but she nodded anyway. "I just don't understand how this could have happened," grumbled Mrs. Lupin; however she quickly realized she had said something strange when her son turned bright red and everyone else was trying not to smile.

"Well you see dear," smiled Mrs. Potter. "Remus here has been having sex with Sirius so much Sirius's body changed to suit the situation." James noticed his mother left out that Sirius had taken a potion to start the change, but he figured she just wanted a chance to jab at the woman.

Mrs. Lupin looked mortified as she glared at her son. "I thought we discussed how dangerous it is for you—"

"Oh shut up," snapped Mrs. Potter. "He is a legal adult and he can make his own decisions. You should be thrilled he has found someone so accepting of him. Sirius has known for years and understands the risk. Stop treating them like children."

"What if Sirius get's pregnant?" countered Mrs. Lupin.

"Then they will have to deal with the consequences," retorted Mrs. Potter. "My god you're acting like a baby would be the end of their lives."

"Just because you don't mind your son jumping headfirst into parenthood doesn't mean I want that for my son. I want him to think about it—"

"I am!" interrupted Remus. "We are going to wait until after we get bonded before we have a baby. Trust me I have been thinking about this a lot."

Mrs. Lupin pursed her lips as he glared at her son. "Still. I feel like it would be best if you refrain from intercourse until then."

"He can't," interrupted Severus instantly. Mrs. Lupin looked at Severus as if seeing him for the first time, but seeing as how bad her tunnel vision was it was likely true.

"And why do you say that…?"

"Severus, I'm James's bonded mate," answered Severus but he wasn't making eye contact with her anymore, not liking that he was the center of attention, and seriously regretting having spoken at all.

"Oh yes, Euphemia told us about you," chided the woman.

"Don't make it sound like a bad this," snapped Mrs. Potter. "I simply told you that my son was engaged and they were expecting."

Mrs. Lupin nodded before looking back at Severus, "And why shouldn't my son stay away from intercourse? Just because you can't doesn't mean others can't."

"Because Sirius's body still needs to be reminded of the change," said James sternly, not liking how the woman was speaking to his fiancé. "If they don't have sex, Sirius's body might not adjust properly and future intercourse and birth will be difficult for him. It's for his health, and before you try and counter, our doctor told us that.

Secondly, if you make one more backhanded comment to my fiancé I am kicking you out. I don't give a shit about who you are." James glared at her sternly as he took Severus's hand and squeezed it.

Mrs. Lupin looked to her son and husband for support, but Mr. Lupin was folding his napkin into a swan while Remus was focusing his attention on Sirius. Letting out an irritated puff of air, Mrs. Lupin nodded as she turned back to Severus. "I'm sorry if I was rude, I have just been stressed lately."

 _You and everyone else,_ thought James as he gently rubbed Severus's back. Severus nodded, but he still wasn't looking at the woman. In Severus's mind, the passive aggressive behavior wasn't excusable just because she was stressed out.

"Well that was fun," said Mr. Potter much louder than he needed to. "How about we eat now and not talk about this anymore."

Everyone nodded silently and started filling their plates. Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin filled the air with chatter about work and what projects they were working on. For this, James and his mother were grateful since it meant that they didn't have to worry about easing the tension.

As they ate, James noticed that Severus was pushing his food around on his plate more than he was eating it.

"What's wrong, Love?" whispered James as Severus continued to make little mountains out of his potatoes instead of eating them. He had eaten a bit of his vegetables but the meat and potatoes were untouched.

"I just… I just can't… the smell isn't right." Severus frowned at his plate. Usually he would have no trouble eating. Meat and potatoes were one of his favorites, but all of a sudden it was the most unappetizing thing he had ever seen.

"Do you want me to get you something else?" asked James.

Severus shook his head. "No, no I'm fine I… oh no—" Severus suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. James quickly followed behind his fiancé and got to the bathroom just in time to see Severus vomiting into the toilet.

"I got you," reassured James as he held Severus's hair out of his face and rubbed his back as he continued to heave.

Mrs. Potter soon appeared in the doorway with a glass of water, a towel, a plate of crackers, and a small bowl of yogurt with some apple slices. "I know eating is the last thing you want right now, but please try. Once you're done, rinse your mouth out and take a breather, then try to eat." Severus nodded slightly but suddenly threw up again.

"Can you get the box of tissues too?" asked James.

His mother nodded as she set everyone on the floor near them before heading out to get the tissues. When she returned she set them down with everything else and said, "Just call if you need help."

James thanked his mother before slowly helping Severus to sit back against the tub with him. He had stopped vomiting, but was still gasping as he tried to reorient himself. James got a few tissues and wiped Severus's mouth before tossing them in the trash. Severus accepted another tissue and wiped his eyes as he picked up the glass of water, rinsed his mouth out, and spit it into the toilet.

Once James noticed Severus drinking the water, he flushed the toilet, hoping to get rid of the smell of bile.

"You alright, Love?" asked James as he leaned against the tub again and gently pulled Severus into his lap.

"Yeah," gasped Severus as he took in a few more deep breaths. "Fucking shit." Severus coughed a few times and cleared his throat as he let his head fall back against James's chest. "Holy fuck that hurt."

"You okay?"

Severus nodded again. "Yeah, Yeah I'm fine, just… just was so sudden. I mean I didn't feel like eating but I didn't feel sick then all of a sudden it was like 'you're going to the throw up right now' ya'know."

"I don't actually, but I am going to pretend I do," joked James as he rubbed soothing circles over Severus's stomach.

"Shut up," Severus smiled weakly.

James paused lean over and pull the crackers and yogurt closer. Severus groaned when he saw this, but took a cracker. He didn't want to eat, but Severus knew that he had to at least try and eat something.

The salt cracker did a good job of scrapping the taste out of his mouth, but Severus couldn't eat more than two, so moved to the yogurt. It was plain vanilla yogurt so it went down easily.

Once a decent amount of the yogurt was gone, Severus started dipping his apple slices in the yogurt and eating them. Severus offered an apple slice to James, who accepted it happily since his own dinner had ended rather abruptly.

"Do you want more yogurt and apples?" asked James when Severus had finished the little snack.

Severus shook his head as he pushed the empty bowl away. "No. No I feel like I just need to lie down now."

"Okay," nodded James. "I am going to get up first, and then I am going to help you up nice and slow, okay?" Severus nodded weakly and closed his eyes as James got up and slowly helped Severus to his feet.

"You can go finish dinner if you want," whispered Severus as James helped him into bed.

"No, I'm just going to get you another glass of water, some more crackers, and maybe a bowl of applesauce," answered James as he helped Severus tug his jeans off. "Now you just stay here. I'll be right back."

James gathered up the dishes from the bathroom and took them to the kitchen. The dinning room was extremely quiet and he noticed Sirius didn't look well either.

"Is Severus all right?" asked Remus.

James nodded, "Yeah he's fine. Just a bit of morning sickness."

"In the evening?" asked Sirius.

"It's just called morning sickness," explained Mrs. Potter. "It can hit at anytime. I always got it at noon when I was pregnant with James."

"He said the smell of meat turned his stomach," noted James as got a new glass of water, refilled the plate full of crackers and got some applesauce. "Which is weird since he likes meat and potatoes."

"They are heavy and rich," shrugged Mr. Lupin. "If his stomach is already queasy then they wouldn't help at all."

"So glad I didn't get morning sickness," sighed Mrs. Lupin. "Instable pickle cravings, but no morning sickness."

"I would have killed for that," grumbled Mrs. Potter. "Everyday it was something."

"Is that why you only had one?" asked Mrs. Lupin. "You just seem like someone that would want more than one. Especially after you have adopted so many of James's friends."

"In part," nodded Mrs. Potter. "James took a lot out of me and I was actually weak for a few years following giving birth. We just didn't want to risk it again."

"Hope that doesn't happen to Severus," muttered James as he carefully picked everything up.

"I don't think you have to worry," reassured Mr. Potter. "Severus is already doing better than Mia was. Your mother was getting morning sickness by the second week."

"That early?" asked Mrs. Lupin.

"I was convinced James was a shape shifter of some form," joked Mrs. Potter.

Everyone laughed, but Sirius slowly stood up. "I think I need to lay down."

"Go ahead hun, Remus you too. You need to look after him," smiled Mia. Mrs. Lupin looked like she wanted to say something but quickly shut her mouth as her son and Sirius got up and headed back towards Sirius's room.

Remus paused to help James carry the plate of crackers. "How is he?" asked Remus quietly.

"Tired," answered James as they made the detour to his room. As if to further prove the point. Severus was softly snoring on the bed.

Remus waited for James to arranging things before handing him the plate of crackers. Remus watched for a few seconds before sighing, "Sirius wants a baby too."

"I'm not surprised. He hates being left out of anything," nodded James as he started to strip down to his boxers.

"I know but… god I wish he would just wait a bit. It's just a lot of pressure," admitted Remus.

James nodded, "I'll talk to him if you want. I feel like he needs to watch Severus go through the pregnancy before he decided he needs to get pregnant right away."

Remus nodded. "That could work. Just get him to wait until after you and Severus have your baby. He'll definitely want one once he sees yours, but I feel like just that bit of extra time is what we need."

James patted Remus on the shoulder. "Focus on graduating, get bonded, make a baby. Trust me, after Sirius sees how much trouble school is for Severus once he really starts showing, he'll be willing to wait."

"God I hope so," sighed Remus as he turned to leave.

 _Me too,_ thought James as he grabbed his book and crawled under the covers. He wasn't tired, but James didn't want to leave Severus alone, just in case something happened. _I'm not leaving you._

AN/

Severus and Sirius find each other Sensually Attractive. Meaning they prefer holding and cuddling over having sex.

So I think I misspelled Lupin literally every time I tried to write it so if you see it misspelled I'm not surprised. I even misspelled the one in the previous sentence.

tumblr - Lennydark


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Christmas Day

Potter Household

Severus was feeling better when he woke up, but he still wasn't feel particularly 'christmas-y' either. "You okay?" whispered James as he rubbed Severus's back.

"I feel weird," whimpered Severus. "I feel like… I feel like my skin's too tight, and I'm just tired. God why am I so tired?"

James sat up with Severus slowly and felt his forehead. "You are a little warm. Do you want to stay in bed, Love?"

Severus shook his head. "No, no I want to get up. I need a shower, a hug, and a cup of tea. Can we just set up a snuggle pile on the couch? Then we can have Christmas with everyone, but I get to rest."

"Sounds good," nodded James. "Stay in bed for a minute. I know you said you're okay, but I want to tell mom and dad our plan really quick. Then I'll come back, we shower, and then couch."

"Alright," sighed Severus as he let himself fall back against the pillows and closed his eyes.

James watched him for a few silent seconds before leaving the room to find his parents sitting at the table. "Everything all right, hun?" asked Mrs. Potter when she noticed her son.

"I think Severus is sick. He feels a little warm, and he is complaining about being tired," explained James. "We were thinking that after he has a shower, we'll sit on the couch for Christmas."

"Low-grade fevers are common in the beginning of a pregnancy," explained Mrs. Potter. "His body is making a lot of changes right now, so it isn't surprising he feels uncomfortable. It should pass soon, but we'll keep an eye on him just in case. If he really starts acting ill we'll need to take him to the hospital."

"Okay," nodded James as he went back to the room and got a change of clothes for the two of them and put them in the bathroom before he walked over to Severus and woke him up.

Severus hadn't truly been sleeping, just a cat nap, but he was still slow in getting up. James kept an arm around him as they made their way to the bathroom. Severus slowly undressed himself as James turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. James was quicker undressing and helped Severus into the shower.

For the most part, Severus simply hugged James and let the warm water hit his back. "You're not going to fall are you?" asked James.

"No," whispered Severus, his grip was light, but he was leaning against James so he wouldn't fall.

"Okay, I am going to wash your, back. Just tell me if the water is too hot or you need to sit down, okay?" explained James as he got the soap and started rubbing Severus's back.

"Okay," hummed Severus as he sighed at feeling the contact. He was just enjoying being spoiled.

Being cleaned and the hot shower woke Severus up more, so by the end of it he wasn't leaning so heavily on James, a fact that James was reassured by. Having his mate imitating a limp noodle made James feel uneasy.

"Feeling better?" asked James as he helped Severus get dry.

Severus nodded. "Yes. I think feeling all clammy and gross wasn't helping me. Being clean makes it easier." James nodded and the pair got dressed.

When they made their way to the couch, Sirius and Remus were also there. Mrs. Potter had set out a tray of light snacks and tea to go with their present opening. "Thanks mom," smiled James as they joined Remus and Sirius on the couch.

Mrs. Potter nodded as she turned to Severus. "Are you feeling any better, hun?"

Severus nodded as he fussed with a blanket and made himself comfortable before getting tea and a few apple slices. "Yes. I think I just needed a hot shower. It helped me a lot."

"We might want to try that," Remus whispered to Sirius.

"After presents," smiled Sirius. He seemed to be in a much better mood that he had been the day before, but he still looked drained.

 _It's weird seeing him so lethargic on Christmas,_ thought James as he watched his dad play Santa and pass everything out. Most of the gifts went to Sirius and Remus, as they were mostly new clothes, sweets, and a little bit of money. Neither Severus nor James were surprised since Mia had made sure to buy Severus a whole new wardrobe before school, so he didn't need the additional clothes.

However, Flea did hand Severus a couple envelopes and said, "Mia and I have a gift for you and James, but we felt that these should come first."

Severus frowned as he accepted the two letters. The first one was from his mother, but the second one was from his maternal grandmother. Severus blinked at the letter for a few seconds, he had never spoken to or even heard his maternal grandmother's name in the house. Which wasn't a surprise since his mother had been disowned, but that didn't explain why she had written him out of the blue.

"Read the one from your mom first, Love," suggest James. "Something tells me you already have an idea of what that one will say."

"Yeah," nodded Severus as he set his grandmothers letter down and opened the one from his mother.

 _Severus_

 _Thank you for telling about your pregnancy. I look forward to seeing the little one later. I won't visit often, but I will at least send cards at Christmas._

 _Congratulations on your engagement. I hope you do not mind, I informed a few people, so you may get other congratulations._

 _Merry Christmas_

 _Eileen_

"Is it just me or is it weird that she signed her name instead of writing, 'mom' or 'mother'" asked James as he read over Severus's shoulder.

"I don't think she feels she deserves the title," said Severus slowly. "She was never a good mom, but I know she felt bad about what dad did to us, even if she could be just as bad if she got drunk. She didn't write our last name though, so she might be trying to pull away from dad. I hope that is the case."

"Yeah," nodded James. "Might also explain how your grandmother knew to write you." Severus nodded also before putting his mother's letter down and picking up the letter from his grandmother.

 _Severus_

 _I have been informed that you have redeemed yourself and pulled away from your mother. For this reason, I would like to meet you for tea, and get to know you, as well as congratulate you in person on your engagement to a proper pureblood family._

 _As a peace offering for not keeping in contact with you, I would like you to discard your sire's name and take the name Prince. There is also an inheritance to discuss, but I would rather speak about that in person._

 _Please write and inform me of a good time to meet._

 _Sincerely_

 _Helene Prince_

"I'm not really sure how to feel about this," admitted Severus as he looked up at James.

James frowned and took the letter from Severus so he could read it more carefully. "She reminds me of Malfoy's dad," noted James as he handed the letter to his father.

Mr. Potter accepted the letter and read it; his wife leaned over and read it as well. They both frowned at the letter, but Mr. Potter shrugged and handed it back to Severus. "By proper etiquette, you have to send her a thank you card and meet her. You can refuse everything, or you can accept everything she has to offer. It is up to you Severus, but you should, at the very least, meet with her."

Severus nodded as he looked at the folded piece of paper. "Are you going to take the Prince name?" asked James as he hugged his fiancé.

"I was just going to take your name when we married. No point in changing my name twice," shrugged Severus. He had never even considered keeping his own name, so had long accepted that he would be taking James's name. "I'll write her a letter after we're done with gift."

"Sounds good," smiled James as he hugged Severus tight. They hadn't talked about names or whether Severus would be changing his name at all, so hearing that he wanted James's name made him happy.

"That means we can give you you're present now," smiled Mrs. Potter as she looked at her husband excitedly.

"Well your Christmas present, your engagement present, and your wedding present all rolled into one," admitted Mr. Potter as he pulled out a few sheets of paper and handed them to James and Severus.

The papers looked official, and James was a little confused by them. "Dad? What are these?"

"Land deeds," smiled Mr. Potter. "The large open area down the road, it's yours now. Mia has been looking at houses, and she brought a few ideas out. We want you two to pick a house and we'll have it built for you."

"Could we combined things together if we didn't see exactly what we wanted?" asked Severus.

"Of course," smiled Mia excitedly as she pulled out a bag full of house pictures and floor plans. "You don't have to pick right now, but look at these at lease. We were hoping you would have everything figured out by spring so that we can start building the house in the summer.

You are having a fall wedding right? We want you to be able to move in right after you get married." Mrs. Potter was practically bouncing up and down as Severus took the bag and started looking through everything.

 _Well there went my day,_ thought James as he gave Remus and Sirius a pleading look. Both smiled and shrugged at him as Mia and Severus became absorbed in looking at house pictures.

"Would any of you like something to **drink**? It is Christmas after all, and you are all adults." asked Mr. Potter as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

Catching the emphasis, James smiled. "I would like that. Thanks." _Have to make this day go a little faster somehow,_ thought James as Severus showed him a picture that to James looked much like all the other pictures.

The drinks his father made helped James get through the day in a light haze. He didn't drink enough to get tipsy, just enough to have a warm buzz, but James made sure to keep that warm buzz all day through dinner.

"I kind of wish I could have drunk with you today," sighed Severus as he finished up his letter to his grandmother. He had forgotten about it because of the house plans, but wanted to make sure he had sent it before he went to bed. James and Severus had decided that they would meet her together in two days. It gave both parties a day to prepare, but was also prompt.

"Not until the baby is born," smiled James as he rubbed Severus's shoulders. "Come on, Love. Let's lay down."

"Is this about sleeping or something else?" teased Severus as he folded up the letter and put it in an envelope.

James just hummed as Severus stood up so he could give James a hug. James wrapped his arms around Severus and rested his chin on top of his head.

"I wouldn't mind something other than sleep," admitted James as he started nuzzling Severus's hair.

"I'm not surprised," smiled Severus as he looked up and gave James a light kiss. "You should silence the room while I get undressed."

"I think I can do that," chuckled James as he took out his wand as Severus headed towards the bed, stripping as he walked.

It didn't take James long to silence the room, as Severus was still wiggling out of his pants when James turned towards him. James took a moment to watch him wiggle before pulling his own shirt over his head and unbuckle his belt.

"Not going to take your pants off?" teased Severus as he made sure to wiggle a little more, he had felt James staring at him.

"Maybe I need a little help with my pants," whispered James as he walked forward and gently nipped the side of Severus's neck.

"Need? Or want?" smiled Severus as he turned around so he could run his hands down James's chest.

"Need," groaned James as he watched Severus slowly kiss his way down his chest.

"Need?" whispered Severus as he left open mouth kisses just above James's pants. Severus slowly ran his hands up and down James's hips before he hooked his fingers in the belt loops and pulled them down.

James let out a sigh of relief, but it turned into a groan when Severus didn't pull his boxers down. "Baby, take everything off," whispered James as he ran his fingers through Severus's hair so he could see his face.

"Why?" asked Severus innocently as he kissed James's erecting through his boxers. "Maybe I like his more," added Severus as he ran his tongue over the silk fabric before lightly sucking the head.

"Fucking cock tease," groaned James as he had to work to keep himself from pulling Severus against him.

Severus let out a please hum before carefully biting the hem of garment and pulling it down just far enough to release James. Unable to keep the sigh of relief back, James's grip tightened slightly as he gently guided Severus.

Letting out a happy moan of his own, Severus opened his mouth as James pushed himself down his lover's throat. When he reached the base, Severus gently closed his mouth and sucked as James slid out of his mouth.

"Fuck that's hot," groaned James as Severus looked up at him as he slowly thrust into his mouth. Severus let out a small whimper as a response as James forced himself to keep the pace slow.

Pulling his eyes away from his lover's face, James looked further down and saw Severus was just as aroused as he was. Letting out low chuckle, James pulled out of Severus's mouth. "You got hard sucking my dick?"

"Yes," moaned Severus as he gave the underside of James's shaft a light kiss.

"I know a better place to put this," whispered James as he stroked himself. "Get on the bed, Love." Severus smiled up at James as he licked the pre-cum off James's head.

James took in a slow shaky breath as it took all his willpower to not just push back into Severus's mouth. "Get on the bed you little cockslut," grunted James as he made himself let go of Severus's hair.

Severus just smiled at James as he slowly turned and crawled up onto the bed and laid down. James watched as Severus spread his legs and ran his hands down himself.

"James, hurry," whined Severus before pushing his fingers into himself. "I'm wet."

James had never gotten out of his pants and onto a bed so fast in his life. Severus couldn't help but let out a small laugh at James, but it turned into a long sigh as James's fingers joined his own.

"Sucking me really did get you excited," teased James as he wrapped his fingers around Severus's and pulled them out.

"Of course it did, Lovie," purred Severus as James twined their fingers together before he pinned Severus's hands above his head. Severus let out a happy trill at being pinned down, and quickly wrapped his legs around James's waist. "Get inside me, please."

"So, needy," whispered James as he slowly pressed into his lover.

Severus's eyes fluttered closed as he sighed. He never got tired of James stretching him open. Slowly, James started gently rocking into Severus, making him let out a small frustrated whine.

"Harder," prompted Severus as he tightened his legs and tried to pull James against him.

"No," teased James as he let go of Severus's hands. "No, we're going slow tonight. I want to enjoy you."

Severus whined again but nodded as he gripped James's shoulders. "Then you better kiss me," gasped Severus still enjoying the gentler treatment despite his preference.

James hummed as he leaned down kissed his fiancé. He could taste himself mixed with Severus, but he didn't mind it. Instead enjoying the feeling of Severus tongue moving with his own.

Severus tried to pick up the pace a few times, but James ignored him and kept the pace slow. He wasn't sure how long they did this, but it wasn't until he felt his own end beginning that he pulled his mouth away from Severus's and gently bit his neck.

The bite was all Severus needed to come with a long moan, encouraging James to move faster. Severus sank into the bed, relaxed as James rutted into him. In his past relations, this is where he would have gotten bored, and hoped his top would finish quickly, but with James on top, Severus just felt warm.

James stilled suddenly as he came. Moving his head, James pressed their foreheads together and got a few more light kisses.

"How do you feel?" sighed Severus between kisses.

"Sated," answered James before giving Severus one last lingering kiss before he sat up and pulled out. "How about you? Do you want another shower?"

Severus shook his head lazily. "No. I feel too good. I just want you next to me."

"We're going to feel gross in the morning," reminded James playfully as he pulled the covers out from under Severus and covered the pair of them up.

"Just use magic," sighed Severus as he pulled James down onto the bed so he could curl up on James's chest.

"I thought you hated that spell," teased James as he reached around for his wand. He knew it was on the bed somewhere.

"Not as much as I would hate leaving you right now," whispered Severus sleepily as James hugged him tightly.

"Love you," whispered James as he found his wand and cast the cleaning spell. Severus shuddered slightly, but quickly relaxed again.

"Love you too," mumbled Severus as he buried his face in James's neck.

James smiled as he put his wand on the bedside table before he pulled Severus as close as humanly possible, and fell asleep.

AN:

I couldn't find any information of Severus's maternal grandmother's first name so I had to just pick one that I thought would fit.

tumblr - Lennydark


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Prince Household

"Nervous?" asked James as they sat at a small tea table at the Prince estate. An elf had showed them in and put them in a sitting room with tea and sandwiches.

"Always," smiled Severus as he watched the birds out in the garden. The room was designed with large windows on one side so you could enjoy the back garden without actually having to be outside. "I like this room, we should add something like this for our own house."

"It would be nice," nodded James trying to keep from snickering. Ever since his parents had said they would be building them a home, Severus and his mother had become obsessed with house plans. James didn't put in much input since he didn't care how the house looked, just so long as Severus was happy with it.

"I'd have to make sure the garden was always well cared for though," Severus noted dryly.

"You always get good marks in Herbology," shrugged James.

"Not because I liked it though," frowned Severus. "I only studied in it because I needed potion ingredients. You know how expensive those can get, I was wanting to cut corners and grow my own."

"Well you and mom were talking about opening a potion shop," nodded James. "It would make more sense to have stocks in the backyard."

"What did you think of that idea by the way?" asked Severus as he picked at one of the sandwiches. He wasn't hungry, but he was bored and looking for something to do.

James was quiet as he gave an uncommitted shrug before answering. "I'd rather you focus on the baby for the first year, honestly." Severus frowned, making James quickly add, "Because of stress reasons. Managing a shop is a lot of work and trying to open one right after you've given birth might be a bit much. I just want you to make sure you have everything figured out with the baby first. Once you have a rhythm down, then we'll talk about opening a shop."

Severus was still frowning, but he did nod and let out a sigh. "You're right. I know. I'm just… impatient I guess. Having my own workshop is exciting."

James smiled and leaned over to give Severus a light kiss on the forehead. "You'll have it. Even if you don't open a shop in the first few years, you will get your workshop."

Severus smiled as he nudged James's chin with his head before pulling away. They wished they could be closer, but didn't dare as they waited. Knowing that the person they were meeting with was from the 'proper generation' made the act of affection seem wrong.

"How's your chest?" asked James as he straightened as well, making sure not to slouch.

"Tender," admitted Severus quietly. "I don't understand what is going on." He seemed a little worried with the last statement.

"I'm taking you to see the doctor after this. If it is too late in the day we'll go tomorrow," decided James as he sipped his tea. Severus opened his mouth to counter put a stern look from James silenced him. "We made an agreement. If it was still bothering you after Christmas then you would go and get everything checked out, remember?"

Severus let out a sigh and pouted a bit, but nodded. He didn't want to go and be poked at by the doctors again, but the development was troubling enough that Severus was worried about it.

James might have said more, but shuffling from the other side of the room pulled their attention away from each other. "Sorry for making you wait," sighed a tall thin old woman. "I needed to make sure I was presentable."

"We were fine," smiled Severus as the two of them stood up to greet her. She gave the pair a smile, but it looked like it was an action her face was not accustomed to. In appearance she reminded James of an older version of Severus's mother. They looked almost identical, except that Helene was cleaner and even more rigid.

James and Severus were actually surprised that she appeared so young. Both had thought of a feeble grey haired woman, but her hair was just as black as Eileen and Severus's, though her face had wrinkles she wasn't as weathered as they had imagined.

 _I bet she uses a potion on her face,_ thought James as they all sat down. _It is probably why she took so long, those things never last longer then a few hours. She probably just wanted to make sure she made a good first impression._

Helene looked Severus up and down before reaching out and using a finger to lift his chin up, before turning his head side to side. The action lacked any affection and made Severus uncomfortable, but he didn't show it.

"You look like your mother and I." Helene gave a single approving nod before releasing her grandson's face. "Good. I had been hoping as much. If you had looked too much like your sire, I would have had a harder time." She turned to James and looked him over critically, though she didn't touch him as she had Severus.

Eventually she gave him an approving nod. "You are handsome. The two of you will create a desirable looking child."

"Thank you." Severus said this meeker than he had planned, but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to reply. The woman's narcissism was throwing him off.

The woman attempted to smile again, but turned away and snapped, "Tea." A house elf appeared, poured her tea, added a sugar, stirred it, and quickly disappeared. Once the elf was gone she said, "I trust he has been serving you?"

"Of course," answered James instantly. It wasn't true. The elf had brought them the food and tea, but hadn't been serving them. A fact that neither James nor Severus had even taken a note to as they served themselves; however neither of them wanted the elf to be punished for an offense that they hadn't seen.

"Good," noted the woman hollowly. She took a test sip of her tea, and gave an approving nod before setting it down to look at them. "Now, I am never one to mince words. As I said in my letter, I am proud that you have redeemed our name Severus." She didn't sound proud, but the pair were starting to wonder if this woman had any tone other than perpetually pissed off.

"You will of course be taking the Prince name?" It was a question, but it sounded like a statement.

"Actually," started Severus sounding nervous to interrupt her even though she had asked him a question. "I was going to be taking James's name."

The woman gave a stiff slow nod. "I expected you to; however, I would like it known that a Prince is marrying a Potter. It would be best for your wedding invitations. I will be sending you a list of people that you will need to invite. There are several families I am close with that I wouldn't dream of offending. It would also make the action of transferring your inheritance easier."

Severus gave a slightly panicked look at James. He didn't much care about the inheritance since James had made it clear he would be cared for; however his grandmother was speaking in a manner that suggested he wasn't being given a choice.

Seeing the look, James spoke up, "This sounds less like a deal and more like a demand. I am not trying to offend you, but you haven't been part of Severus's life until today."

She blinked at James slowly as she turned to look at him instead of Severus. "That is true, but if he wants his inheritance then he will have to go through the proper channels."

"You are assuming we want your money," noted James coldly. "My family has money, and both myself and Severus are talented people, capable of making our own money as well."

"Are you refusing the inheritance then?" The woman's voice was hard as she glared at Severus.

James turned to Severus and whispered, "This is up to you, Love."

Severus swallowed nervously before taking in a deep breath and thinking things over. After a few tense seconds he looked back at his grandmother. "I'll change my name, and invite as many of your suggested guests as I can, but only under one condition."

"And that would be?" Her voice was still cold, but it had softened considerably.

"Please invite my mother back home. She is trying to get away from my father. At least give her enough money to get away from him," answered Severus. "The only reason she is still with him, is because she can't afford to leave."

Helene Prince was quiet as she thought over the offer. Eventually, she nodded, "Agreed. I shall meet with my daughter within the week and speak with her. I will also be sending my lawyer to you within the week to have your name legally changed, put you in my will, as well as discuss if you wish for your inheritance to be a monthly stipend, or all at once when I pass. I suggest saving your questions on that subject for my lawyer."

"Alright," nodded Severus as he hoped this marked the end of the meeting.

"Once last question," added the woman seeing how restless they were. "You made a point of saying you might not invite all my suggested to your wedding. Why? If you wish to make a good impression I should invite all of them."

"There are certain families I do not doubt are on that list and I do not wish for them to attend," answered Severus confidently, one of the first times in the meeting he had spoken so easily.

"And who might that be?" asked Helene, though her voice had become lighter, suggesting that this was more of a casual interest over a need to know.

"We are friends with Sirius Black, and Lucius Malfoy," answered Severus. "And last time I checked neither of them had been in their parent's favor. If would cause a lot of unneeded drama to invite the heads of their families and them."

His grandmother nodded but clearly wasn't impressed with their answer. "I suggest inviting Walburga Black over her son."

"No," answered both Severus and James instantly.

"Sirius is going to be my best man."

"And no amount of money will ever convince me to invite that woman to my wedding," added Severus coldly.

Helene gave a slight nod of her head. "It is your choice."

"Yes it is."

"And I thought Lucius's father was bad," noted James dryly as they escaped the house. After the decisions had been made. They went on for another two hours about Severus's, grades, interests, plans, and life in general that the woman would have known had she attempted to know her grandson.

"She was a tad… intolerable," agreed Severus with a sigh. He was tired. He wanted to go home and lay down however James hadn't taken them home. Instead, Severus was looking up at St Mungo's.

"James," whined Severus not wanting to go inside.

"No, come on. We need to figure this out now. My anxiety says so," stated James as he took Severus's hand and led him inside.

Severus let out another sad whimper, but allowed his fiancé to pull him along. The witch behind the counter smiled at them as they approached. "Do you have an appointment?"

James shook his head. "No, but this feels like something of an emergency. My fiancé is pregnant and has been having odd pains."

Severus felt his face heat up, he wasn't sure why he felt embarrassed all of a sudden. The woman didn't seem to notice as she gave James a nod and opened a book on the desk. "Do you have a primary care physician?"

James paused for a moment. "Well… Dr. Johnson was the one that performed his transition. Is she here today?"

The woman gave a small nod as she looked through the book. After a brief pause, she nodded. "Dr. Johnson is here, and is on call, so has time to see you. What is the patient's name?"

"Severus Snape," answered James since he it was clear it was taking all of Severus's will power not to freak out.

The woman nodded and wrote his name down. "Please wait in section B. She will be with you shortly." James and Severus nodded their thanks before moving off to the left where there was a waiting area with a large 'B' above it.

Severus sat down, but was shaking slightly, it was obvious he didn't want to be there. James sat down next to him and lightly rubbed his back. "Are you okay, Love?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I'm scared. I hate hospitals. I don't want to be here."

"You're going to be okay," whispered James hugging Severus. "We're just here to make sure everything is going well." Severus made a sad little whimper as he buried his face against James's chest.

They sat like that for a while, but luckily they didn't have long to wait as a nurse called for them. James kept an arm around Severus, only letting go when he was being weighed.

Once Severus was situated on an exam table, with James sitting in a chair close by holding his hand, the nurse started asking her questions. "So, can you explain the pain you have been feeling? Where is it, how often it is, anything you feel is important."

James looked to Severus, knowing he shouldn't be the one to answer for Severus, since he wasn't the one feeling the pain. Severus took in a calming breath and let it out slowly before lightly touching his chest. "My chest has just been extremely tender. It's almost a constant dull ache, but if I touch it at all it hurts like hell. Not just a 'oh that hurts a bit' kind of way I mean an extremely sharp painful way."

The nurse nodded and made a few notes on her clipboard before looking at Severus again. "And you are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How many weeks?"

"Ten?" Severus paused as he thought it over. "I'm sorry I have been counting it by months. Two and a half months, so yeah ten. Ten sounds right, right?"

"That **sounds** right?" frowned James. "We conceived around October 15, Love. I think that's more than ten weeks."

The nurse bit her lip to keep from smiling as she erased something on the clipboard. "Twelve weeks then. You will be showing soon."

"His stomach has already changed a little," teased James gently. Severus didn't look particularly impressed with James's teasing.

The nurse gave them a small smile as she set the clipboard down. "I need you to take off your shirt, hun."

Severus went pale but he nodded. Carefully he pulled his shirt off. Now that James was actually paying attention, he noticed that Severus's chest was a bit swollen looking. "Tell me if you feel any pain or even slight discomfort," advised the woman as she gently touched Severus's chest.

"Pain!" whimpered Severus instantly.

The woman nodded and took a step back to retrieve her clipboard, and make a note. "You can put your shirt back on, but Dr. Johnson will likely ask you to take it off again."

"I'll just keep it off then," groaned Severus.

The woman nodded her head and smiled, "So Severus. This is completely normal. Your glands are preparing to feed your baby."

"But I didn't want that!" snapped Severus instantly giving the nurse a bit of a shock. "When she asked how much of the change I wanted I told her I didn't want breasts. I am still male! I don't want this!"

The nurse looked at him carefully before explaining. "Even if the procedure isn't accelerated, it still happens. Your body is filled with hormones right now, and their only focus is to care for your baby."

"I don't want to," cried Severus.

James quickly got up on the table with him and hugged him. "Hey listen. It's okay. It's fine. We'll figure this out." Severus didn't seem to even hear James as he cried more.

James glared at the nurse as he held his crying mate. She gave him an apologetic frown. "You have several options of course. I will let the doctor go over them with you."

"Thank you," said James tightly as he watched the woman leave.

Severus cried for another ten minutes before he finally calmed down, but even after calming down he still just kept his head on James's shoulder. "Why can't I just have something go how I want," sniffed Severus. "I want one thing, but then I just hear, 'think of the baby' or 'it's for the baby'. I know I am being selfish but I just don't want breasts. I don't want them! But no, no my body just makes the decision for me? That's fucking bullshit!"

"Don't worry," soothed James. "We'll figure it out."

"It's still stupid," grumbled Severus, but at least he went quiet and wasn't crying anymore.

A few moments later, Dr. Johnson came into the room. She gave Severus and James a smile as she looked up from her assistant's notes. "Good day boys. How are you Severus?"

"Pissed," growled Severus instantly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," noted the doctor, but both James and Severus could tell she wasn't sorry in the slightest. The woman walked over to Severus and smiled, "Sit up, please. I just need to do a quick check. Tell me if it hurts."

Severus nodded as he sat up and allowed the woman to poke at him. He flinched a few times, but didn't whine as much the second time. James was wondering if it was because the doctor was gentler or if it was because Severus was angry enough to block out the pain. Judging by the expression on his face, James was going to be going with the later.

"Your mammary glands are swelling," nodded the doctor as she stepped away and sat on the chair across from them. "The swelling is making everything tender. I can give you a potion that will ease the pain if you wish."

"What if I don't want them!" snapped Severus. "I didn't want breasts. I told you I didn't!"

Doctor Johnson was quiet before nodding. "Mr. Snape. Though I would highly suggest that you allow your body go through this natural process and feed your baby as nature intended, you can take a potion to halt the process, but it could also slow the growth of your baby."

This made Severus freeze as he looked down at his abdomen. James wrapped his arm around Severus's shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze before asking. "Are they permanent? If he grows them, will they be permanent."

"They will stay as long as he is feeding the child," explained Johnson. "When he stops, and loses the weight, his chest will become flat again."

"So it's not permanent?" asked Severus carefully.

"You are male," smiled the doctor. "They won't swell as much as they would if you were a woman. Men also burn fat more easily than women, and you have a naturally high metabolism. You won't have any trouble getting rid of them once you stop breast feeding."

Severus suddenly let out a loud irritated yell that not only startled the doctor, but James as well. Severus's hell slowly turned into a manic laugh, "Fine! Fine! Fine! Whatever I don't care! I don't even fucking care anymore! Just give me the stuff that makes them stop hurting. I don't fucking care anymore!" The laughter died into sobs as he curled in on himself and fell to the side so he was behind James.

James reached behind himself to rub Severus's back as he gave the doctor an apologetic look. "Sorry. He's been a little stressed lately. It's been a long day."

Dr. Johnson nodded slowly as she wrote out a couple of prescriptions. "Take these to the apothecary. One is for the pain reliever, and the other is for a mild calming potion. It won't hurt the baby in anyway, and I feel Mr. Snape would benefit from it."

"Thank you," nodded James as he took the pieces of paper.

"Take your time leaving, and make sure to come back right away if you have anymore problems," advised the doctor as she stood up and headed out.

James simply nodded again, got off the exam table, and helped Severus sit up so he could get dressed. It took a few minutes, and James waited for Severus to stop crying before they headed out.

"I want ice cream," whined Severus as they paid the bill and left the hospital.

"We'll get some on our way home," reassured James as they stopped by the apothecary next door, picked up the prescriptions, and then the store to pick up some ice cream. Severus was quiet and grumpy the whole time, but seemed to look better once they had gotten home and he had a bowl of ice cream in front of him.

As Severus ate, James recounted everything to his parents, Sirius and Remus. Hearing about Severus's grandmother being so demanding made all of them a little uneasy, but Mr. Potter said that they had handled everything well, and to just not let the woman in too close, unless they wanted her running every aspect of their lives.

James agreed as he made Severus tea. The man at the apothecary had suggested that they put a five drops of the calming potion in a cup of chamomile tea. He had explained that Severus could have it as often as he needed it, but that it might make him a little drowsy.

Severus drank his tea without complaint and allowed James to lead him to the shower. James knew it was early to go to bed, but he wanted Severus to calm down after such a stressful day.

Halfway through the shower, James was glad that they were showering together, since Severus was starting to lean against him. "You okay?" asked James.

Severus nodded. "Yeah. I just feel… warm. Kind of tired, but not tired as in sleepy, just tired."

"Emotionally tired?" asked James as he turned the water off and they stepped out. Severus nodded and followed James out, dried off, and got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt.

"Well then let's go lay down. Let's see how this stuff helps your chest, then you can take a nap, okay?"

Severus stretched and nodded as he followed James to their room. The potion they had been given was less of a potion, and more of a thick lotion. James preferred this since it made putting it on his mate easier.

At first, Severus was a little anxious about having his chest touched again, but once James started, he relaxed. "Feel better?" smiled James as Severus let out a blissful sigh and laid down on his back.

"This is the first time in weeks I've been pain free," sighed Severus. "Of course I feel better."

"Good," nodded James. "It's been hard watching you when you are so clearly in pain or uncomfortable. Honestly I have been feeling a tad useless recently."

"You're doing fine," sighed Severus allowing his eyes to close. "I'm sorry I've been so moody. I just… I just can't seem to control myself and everything is just happening so fast."

"We'll get through it," assured James as he fished and pulled Severus's shirt back down before laying down next to him.

"I know," sighed Severus as he curled up against James and drifted off. James gently pet his mate's hair for a time before finally allowing himself to take his own short nap. _Might as well enjoy my day naps before I have to go to school again._

AN/

tumblr - lennydark


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Potter Household

Last Day before returning to Hogwarts

James and Severus stood on the porch as they saw Helene Prince's lawyer out the door. The meeting had been long, but they had smiled through it, and they did the proper thing and showed him out the door once everything had been agreed upon and signed.

As soon as the man apparate away, Severus through his head back and screamed. James bit his lip to keep himself from laughing as his fiancé continued to scream as they walked back into the house. Once they were inside, Severus screamed his way to the couch and only stopped when he had dramatically thrown himself on the couch.

James causally got a glass of water and handed it to Severus. "Feel better, Love?"

"Yes," answered Severus as he accepted the glass of water. "Sorry I just didn't think we'd be spending half our day talking with him. It's our last day of vacation and we had to spend it with that ass-hat."

"True," sighed James as he took the now empty glass and put it on the side table. "My parents abandoned us for the day."

"We're alone?" asked Severus slyly as James picked him up, laid down on the couch, and let Severus rest on top of him.

"No, Remus and Sirius are in Sirius's room. Probably fucking like bunnies. Sirius has finally gone into the 'horny stage' of his transformation."

Severus hummed as he put his hands on James's chest and gently rolled his hips. "I wouldn't know anything about that," teased Severus. James made an intrigued hum as he slid his hands up Severus's thighs and gently squeezed.

Severus made a happy little purr, but frowned when James lessened the pressure. "You know you can be rougher with me," whispered Severus as he leaned down to nibble at James's chin. "Why didn't you just pin me down? I like it when you pin me down and force me legs apart. I like it when you choke me." Severus gently rocked against James, trying to get a reaction out of his lover.

James's grip tightened as he leaned up and kissed Severus deeply. Thinking he had just gotten his way, Severus melted against his fiancé. Slowly, James sat up, pinned Severus to the couch, but didn't put any real weight on him.

Severus wiggled impatiently underneath James, but James ignored him in favor of lovingly running his fingers through Severus's hair as they kissed. His impatience growing, Severus wiggled again, whined, and broke the kiss. "James, I want you to…" Severus trailed off as James kissed his cheeks, eyes, and nose before pressing their foreheads together.

"I know what you want," James answered finally. "But I don't think you realize how twisted of a request you just made."

Severus made a sad, confused little whine. "I don't understand."

James gave him a sad smile as he brushed Severus's hair out of his face. "What you said sounded less like, 'I want you to love me' and sounded more like, 'I want you to rape me'. You do know there is a difference, right?"

Severus looked away uncomfortably, rolling towards the couch as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Where is this coming from? Why can't we just do what we always do? You've never had a problem with being rough before."

"That was before, this," James rested his hand on Severus's abdomen. "What if I accidently hurt the baby. What if I choke you too long. Choking is dangerous, Severus. I know you trust me, but sometimes I think I hold too long. You almost passed out last time."

"I'm fine," snapped Severus defiantly. He was slowly curling his knees up. Normally, James would stop this conversation now, but he felt it needed to be said, and Severus couldn't hide from it forever.

"Severus," coaxed James carefully as he gently pulled Severus and himself into a sitting position. Putting Severus in his lap, James hugged him tightly. "Severus, did you ever, truly, willingly have sex with Mulciber?"

James could feel Severus start to shake. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because I'm worried you're just using rough sex to repress that you have been mercilessly used. That you're using it as an excuse to yourself."

"I don't know," sniffed Severus as he tried to keep himself from crying. "I don't know, okay. I don't know. It's all I've ever known okay."

James hugged him tighter and shushed him. "It's okay. I know, you're having a hard time understanding it. I just wanted to know if you were aware of it." Severus just nodded as he buried his face in James's shirt, it was obvious he was crying, but he still wanted to hide it.

"What brought this on?" whined Severus weakly. "I know you said it was because of our baby, but was it really? No offense James, but you're not one to notice stuff right away."

James couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. "That's for sure." He paused to rest his chin on top of Severus's head. "Remember when we had competition sex with Remus and Sirius?"

"Yeah."

"Me choking you until you almost passed out freaked Remus out a little," admitted James. "Apparently he talked with Sirius first and learned from him that you enjoy it, but he still talked to me later. Explained that it was incredibly dangerous for me to do normally, but that since you're pregnant it's even riskier."

"So it's his fault," grumbled Severus. "I'll curse him."

"Don't do that," sighed James. "He is just looking out for you, and the baby." Severus made an unconvinced hum, but didn't refute the statement. "That's also what led into our conversation about, Mulciber," continued James. "And before you ask, I did come up with that myself. I noticed it a long time ago. Before I proposed to you even. I was always worried about what the sick fucker had forced you to do. I mean, for fucks sake, it took him breaking your arm before you said no more. He didn't do anything else did he?"

Severus shrugged.

"Sev?" asked James suddenly worried about his mate's stillness.

Severus shrugged again. "I don't know… I mean… Mulciber grabbing me by the hair and throwing me down was just what he did. I mean he only punched me a few times if he was really mad, but only my ribs so it wasn't too bad. I'll admit I didn't like that and so I made sure even when I was angry to never do it to Avery or… James? What's wrong?" James went so still, Severus could feel him grow cold.

"I'm going to kill him," growled James as he hugged Severus protectively. "He's dead."

"Don't joke like that," whispered Severus.

"I'm not joking."

Severus finally looked p at James. His expression was dark. Worried, Severus nervously nudged his chin with his head. "James, please stop. You're scaring me."

James let out a long breath, and sighed. His shoulders relaxed and he nuzzled Severus. "Sorry. I just hate him. I hate what he did to you, and I worry that if I get too rough with you, you will think I'm like him."

This made Severus move back a little so he could put his hands on James's face and make him look at him. "You are not Mulciber, and I have never once, not even when you are at your roughest, thought you were. James, I trust you. I never trusted him."

James blinked a few times before he slowly smiled and leaned in to get another kiss. Severus happily obliged as he wrapped his arms around James's neck and wiggled back into his lap.

Sighing happily, James drew circles on Severus's back as they lazily kissed, pulling away only to smile, giggle, and then resume. James wasn't sure how long they did this, but at one point became aware that Sirius and Remus had made their way into the kitchen and were making a point to not look into the living room as they quietly chatted and drank tea.

James paused from kissing Severus to whisper, "Let's go into our room so I can love you more." Severus nodded and tightened his grip on James so he wouldn't fall as James picked him up. Remus and Sirius gave James a nod as he passed the kitchen to go down the hall to his room. James returned the slight nod, but was more focused on not dropping Severus.

As soon as they were in the room, James carefully set Severus down on the bed. Normally he would have just tossed him, but James had a theme going, and he didn't want to break from it, if only because he was worried about confusing Severus more.

 _Focus on being gentle right now. Sev's confused enough when it comes to this kind of thing. Last thing I need to do is screw him up even more._ James's silenced the room as he thought of this.

Meanwhile, Severus sat on the bed and waited patiently. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but he was going to be letting James lead that day. James turned and smiled at him as he started to get undressed.

Severus moved to take his own clothes off, but James stopped him. "Just sit still, Love. I'll get to you soon." Severus pouted, but he smiled as he leaned back and rested his hands on the bed.

James undressed quickly and climbed onto the bed to give Severus a quick kiss. "Arms up, Love," whispered James between kisses. Severus didn't need to be told twice as he raised his arms up so James could pull his shirt off.

With the shirt out of the way, James kissed his way down Severus neck and chest, stopping to lightly bite one of Severus's nipples. Severus's head instantly snapped back as his back bowed.

"Did it hurt?" asked James quickly as he watched his mate take deep shaky breaths.

Severus shook his. "No, no, no just… oh fuck… they're just so sensitive. Just… just be gentle."

James hummed as he took the other one in his mouth and sucked. He didn't have breasts yet, but they were protruding enough that James had more to put in his mouth. Running his tongue around the nipple a few times, James gently bit down.

Severus let out a sharp shaky cry, legs shaking as he tried to keep himself from wrapping them around James's waist. Seeing this, James used his free hand to gently lift Severus's hips, pull his pants off, and line himself up.

James moved back to the other nipple and bit down as he pushed in, turning his lover into a screaming mess. Severus was repeating his name over and over again between moans. James silenced him with a kiss and held him close as he slowly made Severus lie flat on his back.

Severus's legs loosely wrapped around James's waist as he hugged him closer. James was surprised when Severus's hands didn't scratch down his back. Instead, his fingers drew nonsensical designs over his back and shoulders. Smiling, James did the same, up Severus's sides and chest. He felt Severus smiling as they lightly tickled each other.

"I don't know if tickling is sexy," Severus laugh was breathless as tickled the back of James's neck.

"I don't know," teased James as he slowly started thrusting in and out. "I think it's pretty sexy."

Severus blushed suddenly as James put his hands on either side of Severus's head and looked into his eyes as he moved. A shiver ran through Severus as his lover looked down at him. Whining softly, Severus gripped James's forearms so he could move against him more easily.

Moaning softly, Severus closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of James moving inside him. He felt James press their foreheads together again as he sped up.

"Can I come?" whispered James as he kissed Severus's cheek.

"Yes," gasped Severus. _You sappy fucker,_ Severus laughed at the though but it turned into a moan as James sped up. James didn't last long and stilled not long after.

Severus groaned softly, he hadn't come yet. "I got you," chuckled James as he gave Severus a quick peck on the lips before sitting up. Severus made a confused hum as James spit in his hand and wrapped it around Severus's member.

"Oh that's romantic," moaned Severus allowing his hips to thrust into James hand.

"You seem to be enjoying it," smiled James as he lightly pinched one of Severus's nipples again. Severus's let out a loud frustrated whine equal parts arousal and pain; despite the pain, it was the push he needed to come.

James wiped his hand on their bed before looking down at his spent lover. "You okay, Love?" Severus nodded, but he winced when he touched his chest. "Need more of the painkiller?" Severus nodded again.

James leaned back and slid out of Severus, letting the mess he made inside his fiancé soil their bed. Ignoring the mess, James grabbed the jar from the dresser and returned to the bed. "You want ice cream after I'm done?" asked James as he carefully rubbed the lotion over Severus's chest.

"Mmm ice cream," smiled Severus dreamily.

"Where was that face when we were having sex," snorted James only half joking.

"Ice cream is like sex for my taste buds," giggled Severus as he wiggled slightly.

"Note to self, combine sex and ice cream," notes James as he put the lid back on the jar and stood up.

"That sounds sticky," laughed Severus as he sat up slowly and looked at the mess. Sighing he rolled to the side of the bed, grabbed his own wand, and cleaned himself up. He shuddered slightly and frowned, but didn't say anything as he got up.

"Looks like you're getting used to that," smiled James.

"Looks like yur getting used to dat," mocked Severus as he got dressed.

James laughed as he pulled his pants up, patted Severus on the butt a few times and headed out of the room. "I'll get you your ice cream, what kind do you want."

"All of it," grunted Severus as he hopped up and down to get his jeans on.

"One junkyard coming up," James smiled and decided against pointing out that Severus might just want to switch to sweatpants. _Oh he'd kill me if I said that,_ James giggled to himself. He knew Severus was sensitive about his weight, even with James insistence that he liked the extra weight he'd put on.

"Have fun?" teased Sirius as James walked into the kitchen.

"Did you?" asked James as he got a couple large bowls. Sirius bit his lip and looked to Remus, who was now bright red. James just rolled his eyes, though he was glad to see Sirius behaving, as he should. His lethargic behavior had been unsettling for everyone.

"So what was all that earlier?" asked Remus trying to change the subject.

"The suit, the screaming, or the make out session on the couch?" asked James as he filled the bowls. "Do you guys want some?"

"Yes, and the first one," answered Remus.

"I want some too," added Sirius.

James just handed the two bowls to his friends and got another set of bowls down. "The suit was Madam Prince's lawyer. He was here to legally change Severus's name to Severus Prince. He is now her heir and will be getting a monthly stipend, which Severus has arranged to be placed in his account at Gringotts."

"How much does he get?" asked Sirius. Remus nudged him. "What?" asked Sirius, confused about the nudge.

"Not really my place to say," snorted James.

"Oh come on," whined Sirius. Severus chose this time to come into the kitchen. Seeing him Sirius turned to him and asked, "How much is your gran giving you a month?"

"Hardly call her my grandmother," noted Severus dryly as he accepted his bowl of ice cream. "And 1,000 galleons a month until she dies, then I get all of it," added Severus off handedly as he sat down.

Remus and Sirius choked on their ice cream and looked at Severus. Seeing the looks he shrugged, "At least me and James won't have to worry about living on his parents keep."

"No shit. Fuck I'm a little jealous right now," admitted Sirius.

"You could always make nice with your own rich relatives," smiled Remus, he wasn't serious.

"I rather eat my own feet," announced Sirius loudly. "How about I just cuddle up to Sevvy and offer my services."

"Did you just resort to prostitution?" asked Severus dully.

Sirius went quiet and ignored the glares from James and Remus. "Yes. Yes I did. I regret nothing."

"You're not touching him while he's pregnant," stated James.

"And no ones touching Sirius once he is pregnant," added Remus as he pulled Sirius a little closer.

Severus rolled his eyes and groaned loudly. "You two can stop having the alpha dick contest anytime now. We already agreed, cuddling is okay. You two need to stop worrying so much. You both know me and Sirius have chosen our mates. Both of you are stuck with us."

James pouted and hugged Severus. "I'm sorry, Love. I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I'm not angry," sighed Severus. "Just, chill out a little. You and Remus always get territorial when me and Sirius joke around. You know we're just playing, right?"

James and Remus looked at each other and nodded. "Sorry, Severus," added Remus. "I'll admit I am bad, and I don't want to stress you, or Sirius, out."

"Thank you," sighed Severus as he stared sadly at his empty bowl. He looked at James, pouted, and pushed the empty bowl closer.

"I'll get you more only if you swear you don't complain when you can't fit into your jeans," teased James. Severus pouted and stared at the empty bowl, obviously considering if he truly wanted to eat another bowl of ice cream.

"Can you put popcorn on it too?" asked Severus as he pushed the bowl closer again.

"You want popcorn… on pistachio ice cream?"

"Please?" pouted Severus.

Remus and Sirius were repressing their giggles as James sighed as he picked up the bowl. "Your wish is my command, my strange little ball of fluff."

Severus stuck his tongue out at James, but he was smiling, obviously just happy that he had gotten his way.

AN/

Omg why did this take me so long to do? *turns into blanket burrito*

So random note that has nothing to do with story stuff: So my work out is still awesome, finally can run for a solid 30 minutes without needing a break, (2.75miles). Go me! Now if I can just get 3 miles in 30 minutes we'll be great.

tumblr - lennydark


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Returning to Hogwarts

12 weeks along

"I can't believe you Sirius," sighed Peter as they all sat on the train. He turned to Remus and gave him a judging look. "I would have thought that you at least would have talked some sense into him."

"I tried." Remus's attempt to defend himself was partially ruined by Sirius smiling and cuddling up to him.

"We all tried," added Severus, but only half-heartedly. Peter had made him another sample box of cakes.

"You know you don't have to eat them all now," smiled Peter.

Severus made a slightly offended sound and moved the box further away, as if Peter was going to take the box back. James rolled his eyes and stole a bite of the cake sample in Severus's hand. Another distressed sound, and Severus quickly ate the rest of what he was holding so James couldn't steal it.

"You look like a chipmunk," smiled James. Severus just glared at him, but being covered in frosting ruined the effect. James tickled Severus's side a little before turning back to Peter. "And we did try and convince him to wait, but Sirius decided he knows best. Which he regretted once the change started."

"I lived," grumbled Sirius. "I just didn't know it hurt so much."

Peter grimaced and shuddered slightly. "I really don't want to think about it. I read through the procedure when Severus had to go through it." He paused and turned to Sirius, who was still clinging to Remus's arm. "What in God's name possessed you to go through with it?"

Sirius blushed and made a point to not look at Peter. "I just wanted to be with Remus, and I know Remus wants kids, but he can't carry, so that means me." Everyone was quiet, but they al knew that another reason was simply because Severus had gone through it and was expecting. Sirius never liked being left out of anything.

Remus hugged Sirius back. "You didn't have to do that, Siri, but I am happy you did."

"Did what?" asked Lily as she sat down in their compartment.

"He went through the change like Severus did," explained James.

Lily blinked a few times and stared at Sirius for a solid minute before letting out a dramatic sigh. "Maybe I should just go through this change too. I mean everyone is doing it, and with all the guys hooking up with each other a lot of girls will be lonely."

A shocked silence filled the room before Severus leaned forward to look at Lily and asked, "Are you really thinking about changing teams?"

"No, you idiots," groaned Lily as she rolled her eyes. "I was just joking. No, I like men. I mean girls are hot and pretty, but vaginas are fucking disgusting." She paused to point at Severus and Sirius, "And I don't know why the fuck you two decided you wanted one. You two had perfectly functional dicks."

"We didn't lose them," snorted Severus.

"Whatever," mocked Lily. She paused, but started laughing as she looked at Severus. "You are covered in frosting. Are your cravings really that bad?"

"If I could eat every cake in existence I would," stated Severus flatly, but he was closing his box of cake and setting it off to the side. He really had eaten a lot of it already and was getting full.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom," smiled Lily. "You need to clean up, and we need girl time."

"Can I come?" asked Sirius timidly.

"Yes," nodded Lily. Sirius actually looked excited as he followed Lily and Severus out of the compartment and towards the bathroom.

"What do you think they are going to talk about?" asked Peter.

"Probably the baby," shrugged James. "I'm sure Sirius only wanted to go because he has always wanted to know what girls talk about during 'girl time' and he is just curious."

"Do you know what it is going to be yet?" asked Peter.

James shook his head. "No, I mean we could check now, but we're both a little nervous about checking. I can't explain why."

"Because it will suddenly be real to you," smiled Remus. "I don't think you've really accepted that you are going to be a father, James."

"That's stupid of course I know I'm…" James trailed off as he suddenly paled.

"That you're going to be a parent and responsible for raising a tiny human to be a functional member of society?" asked Remus trying his hardest to not show how amused he was by James's panic.

"Your going to make him freak out," noted Peter dully as they watched James slowly turn into a puddle of nerves. Peter patted James on the shoulder. "Don't worry James I means its not like if you screw up you completely ruin the kids life or anything."

"I think you're making it worse," snorted Remus.

James looked like he was about to scream, but someone else got to it before him. Shouting from further down the train momentarily made all of them forget the topic and look up in confusion.

"What's going on?" asked Peter even though he knew neither of his companions would know.

"I don't know," frowned James. "Should we go check it out?"

"Maybe I should—" Remus's sentence was interrupted with Severus stopping into the compartment followed by Lily, who was laughing hysterically, and Sirius, who looked a little pale.

"What happened?" asked James as Severus sat down in his lap.

"Nothing," snapped Severus. "Just getting rid of a pest."

Sirius shuddered and sat down net to Remus. "I will admit for a split second I felt sorry for Mulciber."

"Why would you feel sorry for him?" frowned Remus.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just saw him choke on his own balls!" Sirius's exclamation made Lily laugh harder as she leaned against the door. Ignoring her, Sirius looked at Severus, "He will never have children."

"As if I care," snorted Severus. "Maybe if he hadn't grabbed my arm I wouldn't have kicked him so hard."

"Did you really kick him that hard?" asked James as he smiled and cuddled Severus. He was more concerned about his fiancé's safety than Mucliber.

"He fainted," laughed Lily. "Straight up fainted. He was out cold by the time he hit the ground."

"Awesome," smiled James as he hugged Severus tighter. "Good job." Severus smiled back, clearly happy that James wasn't upset about the confrontation. Leaning up a bit, Severus got a quick kiss before snuggling down, preparing to doze the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts.

Thankfully, the rest of the ride was uneventful, but Severus didn't seem to be interested in eating dinner when they arrived. "You shouldn't have eaten so much cake," whispered James when he noticed Severus staring at his dinner.

"That was at lunch time," whined Severus. "I just don't feel like eating."

"Eat just a little bit of chicken and potatoes, please," encouraged James. "Eat just a little bit of protein. I'm worried you're not getting enough with all the sugar you've been eating."

Severus frowned but he did nod and took a few bites of chicken, though he had an easier time eating the potatoes than the chicken. James did notice this, and might have said something, but Severus spoke up first. "Sorry. I just… I just can't seem to get the meat down."

James nodded but looked down the table at Remus. "Hey do you know what else has protein in it. Sev is turning into a vegetarian."

"I am not," grumbled Severus, but he still pushed the meat away.

"Yogurt, seeds, and nuts," answered Lily when Remus simply shrugged. "Here have this, Sev." Lily handed him a bowl of yogurt and a bowl of sunflower seeds."

Severus nodded his thanks, dumped the seeds in his yogurt and started eating it that way, partially to just get everything down all at once. Happy that he was at least eating something other than sugar, James focused on his own dinner, oblivious as to who was glaring at them from across the room.

"They're too focused on food to notice you," smiled Keaton as he watched Mulciber seethe. He'd had to go to the nurse because of the incident on the train. Even after help from Pomfrey, Mucliber couldn't stop covering himself with his hand.

Keaton couldn't stop the sadistic laugh, which earned him a hard punch on the arm from Mulciber. "Shut the fuck up! Fuck you! Fuck you! Bitch fucking wrecked my junk! Fuck!"

"Alright, chill man," laughed Keaton as he rubbed his bruised arm. "Look on the bright side. Regulus said he only needed four more days. All we gotta do is set up our trap. It's fine, you'll get your revenge on him."

"I'm going to fucking enjoy it too," growled Mulciber as he glared at Severus, who was too focused on his meal to even look across the room.

"Shit I forgot how fucking small this room is," grumbled James when the pair returned to their private quarters.

"Someone is spoiled," teased Severus. "Spoiled rich boy, Potter."

"Says the Prince," laughed James as he pulled Severus over to the bed and fell so they were both on the bed.

"Yeah for a whole week so far," snorted Severus. "And I'm changing my name in less than a year."

"True," nodded James as he made Severus lay on his back so that James could push his shirt up and inspect his stomach.

"What are you doing?" asked Severus dully as he watched his fiancé gently pet him.

"There is a baby in there," frowned James as he laid down next to Severus, but kept his hand on Severus's stomach.

"Well yeah," laughed Severus suddenly. "Did you just realize I'm pregnant with your child?"

James nuzzled Severus's hair. "We're going to be parents. I'm going to be a dad."

Severus was quiet for a moment as he put his hand over James's. "Scared?"

"A little," admitted James nervously as he moved his hand over Severus's so he could give it a small squeeze. "A little absolutely terrified."

"You're going to be a good dad," smiled Severus as he turned his head so he could press their foreheads together. "Don't worry."

"Should we ask Pomfrey to check the gender?" asked James. "Or should we wait?"

Severus was quiet before letting out a small hum. "It would make choosing a name easier if we knew the gender."

"You just need to come up with a girl name," smiled James. "Remember we're naming it Harry if it is a boy."

Severus groaned as he rolled his eyes. "James, come on, you can't seriously want to name our baby after a book character."

"You can just pretend it is a different famous Harry if you want," teased James as he happily snuggled against Severus.

"I don't think it works that way," Severus sighed loudly. "Fine you win. If it is a boy we name him Harry but if it is a girl we're naming her Arya."

"Who's Arya?" asked James.

"My favorite character," smiled Severus as he got some enjoyment out of James's confusion.

"I'm going to have to read those books now, aren't I?"

"You might want to," giggled Severus as he wiggled free from James and started getting ready for a bath. "If it helps, if she was here at Hogwarts, she would be a Gryffindor."

"Well then that is all that is important," laughed James as he got up and also got ready for a bath.

"I just want a bath," Severus warned playfully.

"Of course," smiled James. Severus smiled and rolled his eyes, knowing full well that he wasn't going to be relaxing in the way he had planned.

AN/

Sorry it is so short, but next chapter is Mulciber being Mulciber so it is going to be a lot longer. I also haven't been feeling like writing which is bad since I have deadlines.

Story time

Drugs are bad kids, don't do drugs, unless they are legal in your state… but still don't do drugs

okay time to tell my pot story (IT'S LEGAL IN MY STATE!)  
So I don't do this often and this is literally why.  
I got stoned, really stoned, and stoned me decided they wanted to be a lawyer. I then proceeded to fill out an application to law school, and send it in. Then I ate a bag of candy and fell asleep.  
Fast forward  
So I got accepted into law school. Which caused the following conversation.

"How do you accidently get accepted to law school?!"

"Lol"

"You are literally the stupidest smart person I have ever met!"

No I am not going it has a $60,000 price tag and I don't want to take 7 years off my writing to become a lawyer just because stoned me thought it was a good idea.

tumblr - lennydark


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Warning: This chapter has a non-con theme, and does mention rape and infanticide, though it doesn't show anything, and nothing actually happens, I am giving a trigger warning.

Chapter 48

Hogwarts

13 weeks along

Severus grumbled to himself as he looked at the journal. He wanted to be supportive to Lucius, but it was getting harder and harder with his poor life choices.

 _ **Tell me again why your wife has banished you to the couch?**_

 _Because I forgot to get the right kind of chocolate ice cream. I mean, I bough her chocolate ice cream, but she wanted the kind with marshmallows in it and I misunderstood what she meant and just got her regular._

 _ **Did she tell you she wanted marshmallows?**_

 _Well no, but I should have known. I mean she has mentioned she liked that one best, but I forgot._

 _ **No offense Lucy, but your wife sounds like a huge bitch.**_

 _She's just stressed with the baby._

 _ **I'm pregnant and I would never do that to James.**_

A snort from James made Severus glare at him, but James interrupted by pulling the journal over. _'He has however asked for ice cream, eaten it, and then gotten upset at me for letting him eat it because he thinks I'm trying to make him fat.'_

"I really hate you right now," glared Severus.

"Love you too," smiled James as he kissed Severus and handed the journal back.

 _Just wait until you are further along Sev. Are you showing yet?_

 _ **I have a little bump, but it isn't much. I can still hide it with my shirt.**_

 _How many people know?_

 _ **Just our group and the professors. There have been rumors all year that I'm pregnant, but they died down a little once I wasn't showing by Christmas, so it doesn't really matter. Everyone will figure it out soon anyway.**_

 _Just take care of yourself. School might become too difficult for you. Do you have a plan in case that happens?_

 _ **I will return to the Potter house and stay there. Everything has been arranged, but I don't think I will have a problem. I feel fine. I don't really get morning sickness either, little bit of nausea but for the most part I'm fine.**_

 _Hopefully it stays that way. My father sent me another message. Asking me to erase everyone's memories and just come home without the baby. I told him I could never do that and he hasn't answered me back yet._ __ _He mentioned you, and that you took the Prince name. Is that true?_

 _ **Yeah, I met with my grandmother. She is… horrible honestly, but I figured it was a good chance for her and my mom to make amends. I also get money. Which makes me feel less bad about James's parents paying for everything. They bought us a house for our wedding present.**_

 _Good._

 _ **Lucy, that's a big thing.**_

 _Not for them, stop worrying about it._ __ _Don't fret about it, you'll get used to living like that soon._

 _ **I doubt I will ever 'get used to' having so much money that buying a house has the same effect on me as buying a bag of candy.**_

 _We'll see._

 _ **I have to go to class soon. Go and buy your wife the ice cream she wants and make amends. Buy a couple of fruity flavors too.**_

 _Why?_

 _ **Because if she is anything like me she will want to mix them.**_

 _Gross, but okay I don't want to sleep on the couch._

"Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes," smiled James.

"I know, but I was kind of getting tired of him ignoring his issues in favor of whining," sighed Severus as he rested his head against James's shoulder. He didn't want to get up and go to class, or even move, he was tired. Despite insisting to everyone he was fine and could finish school, Severus would occasionally have second thoughts. _You're already halfway through the year, you idiot, just suck it up and finish it._

Constantly being reminded that he didn't need to go to school anymore was starting to chip away at Severus's resolve. _No, no I'm going to do this. If only so I can say I graduated. I will not be a pregnant drop out!_

Seeing to sense his lover's thoughts, James hugged Severus lightly. "Are you going to be okay today?"

"Yeah," sighed Severus. "I'm fine, just a little disheartened all of a sudden."

"You know you can take the day off. You don't have an tests or anything, and all the professors know that you might need to take days off. Do you need to go back to our room? I can get your homework."

"Stop tempting me, James Potter," grumbled Severus as he rubbed his face. He truly did want to go back to the rooms, lay around, read, and take naps all day. _I'm such a brat,_ Severus internally whined.

"Alright," smiled James. "But remember if you aren't feeling well, just go to our room, okay?"

Severus simply nodded, but allowed himself to sigh again. He might have said something more, but an owl suddenly dropped a note in front of James. Frowning James caught it and opened it.

"We've already gotten our mail," frowned Sirius. Everyone nodded in agreement as James read the note.

"It's from McGonagall. Says she needs to talk to be before class," frowned James.

"Maybe about an assignment?" asked Peter.

"Maybe," shrugged James as he hugged Severus one last time and stood up. "I'll see you guys at class then." James paused to give Severus a quick kiss, "and I'll see you at study time."

"Love you," smiled Severus as he watched James leave. Once he was gone, Severus stretched and stood up. "I'm going to go ahead and head to my classroom. The crowded halls kind have been freaking me out a bit lately."

"Do you need us to walk you to class?" asked Sirius.

"No, I'm fine, and I think someone wants to talk to you Siri," noted Severus as he nodded towards Regulus, who was standing a few feet away staring at Sirius nervously.

Sirius looked over at his brother with concern. "What's up Reggie?"

Regulus took a few steps forward and lowered is voice so only Sirius could hear him, "I need your help, please."

Sirius looked over at Remus and Peter and gave them a wave. "I'll see you two at class. This will just take a minute." Remus didn't look particularly pleased to see Sirius go, but nodded as his boyfriend followed after his little brother.

Regulus led Sirius towards an empty classroom. Once they were inside with the door shut, Sirius looked at his brother expectantly. "What's wrong Reggie?" asked Sirius, his voice full of concern when he saw his little brother starting to shake.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius," whispered Regulus without turning around to look at his brother. Sirius took a step forward with the intention of asking his brother what he was talking about, but he hadn't even taken the step before everything went black.

*****You might want to stop reading here*****

When Sirius opened his eyes, everything was blurry. Confused, Sirius shut them again and tried to asses what was happening. His arms were above his head, and he was standing up. Tugging slightly, Sirius found he was tied up, and he could hear people whispering nearby. _Well this isn't good,_ thought Sirius as he tried to fight the panic that was rising up.

Opening his eyes again, and blinking a few times, Sirius's vision cleared. He was in a small room down in the dungeons. Across from him, Mulciber, Keaton, and Regulus were talking, or Mulciber and Keaton were talking while Regulus looked like he was about to throw up.

Movement to his right made Sirius glance over and see Severus in a similar state to himself, only he hadn't woken up yet. _Oh shit,_ Sirius's panic was quickly crushed by Sirius need to keep Severus safe.

"What the fuck are you assholes doing!" shouted Sirius as loud as he could. Part of him was hoping that they had forgotten to silence the room, and that someone might hear him. "You too scared to fight me upfront? You fucking cowards!"

Mulciber gave Sirius a bored stare before glancing at Keaton. "We should get this started. At the very least it will shut him up." Keaton nodded and grabbed one of the four vials off the table.

"Wait!" said Regulus suddenly. "Wait maybe we shouldn't do this. We can't do this. Mulciber, please, please this is wrong! I know you think that—"

Mulciber grabbed Regulus by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "If you don't shut your fucking mouth, I am going to hold you down while Keaton pours that potion down your throat, and then he is going to rape you, understand?" Regulus started crying, but nodded. "Good," smiled Mulciber as he dropped Regulus to the floor.

Mulciber took out his wand, walked over to Severus, and used his wand to lift Severus's head up. "Hey, sweetheart, need you to wake up for me."

Mulciber's smile suddenly turned to pain as he fell backwards to the floor as he covered his crotch with his hands. "LET ME THE FUCK GO YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

Everyone stopped moving as Severus thrashed and screamed against the wall while Mulciber sat in the fetal position on the floor gasping. "He keeps kicking me in the dick! Why?"

"I think you know why," snorted Keaton.

"I hear you laugh again I'll fucking break your neck," growled Mulciber as he stood up. Severus hadn't been able to kick as hard since he was tied up against a wall.

Letting out another growl, Mulciber stepped forward, roughly pushed Severus's kicking feet out of the way, and wrapped his hands around Severus's throat. Panic was clear on Severus face as his struggling became weaker. "Not so tough now are you, you little fucking shit," smiled Mulciber as he pointed his wand at Severus.

"Now I'm going to break that fucking bond you have with Potter, and I'm going to force you to bond with me."

"You can't," choked Severus, his kicking little more than a twitch now. "The bond is completed."

Mulciber frowned as he looked back to Regulus. "The hell is he talking about?"

Regulus paled. "He is saying he is pregnant. You can't break the bond since part of the bond is inside him."

Mulciber released Severus and stalked towards Regulus instead. "The hell does that mean."

Regulus instantly curled on the floor as Mulciber loomed over him. "It means you can't break it while he is pregnant."

Mulciber glared down at the young Slytherin before looking back at Severus, who was still catching his breath. "So if he wasn't pregnant, then I could break it?"

Regulus stared up at Mulciber in shock, hardly believing what he had just heard. "Might as well give it a shot," said Keaton in an inappropriately cheerful manner. He was standing a bit away from Sirius as Sirius desperately tried to kick him, Keaton was content in letting Sirius tire himself out.

"Worse case scenario, it doesn't work, but you get your revenge on the little whore," added Keaton. "Then you can just take little Reggie. I know he isn't your first choice but he spreads his legs for you all the time."

"True," smiled Mulciber as he stepped towards Severus again, wand pointed at his stomach. "What spell could I use? What spell would be best to kill the baby but not the mother?" Mulciber whispered to himself.

"Don't," cried Severus shaking uncontrollably now. "Go ahead and rape me, but don't kill my baby. Mul, please, please, fuck me, fine, but don't hurt the baby."

"Suddenly your so cooperative," snorted Mulciber. "No. No I think I'll do this my way."

Severus's pleas turned into sobs as Mulciber continued to taunt him. Keaton felt himself roll his eyes, he had no idea why Mulciber insisted on tormenting his victims so much before hand. _Just do it already,_ thought Keaton as he dodged Sirius's feet and wrapped his hand around Sirius's throat.

Keaton's grip tightened as he watched the struggle slowly leave Sirius. Once he'd stopped struggling, but was still conscious, Keaton uncorked the vial, tilted Sirius's head back, and forced him to drink the potion.

In his dazed state, Sirius swallowed without thinking and only after he had finished did he realize what had happened. Keaton smiled at Sirius and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "We're about to have a lot of fun"

Sirius felt his stomach roll as a shuddered passed through him, the potion was already starting to take effect. Seeing this, Keaton smiled and pulled away, heading towards the table for his own vial.

"It might take longer, but I think the cruciatus curse would be best for this," announced Mulciber cheerfully as he looked towards Keaton. "It will make his body abort, but won't kill him."

Keaton laughed and was about to agree, but Mulciber was suddenly flung against the wall. Realizing what happened, Keaton quickly disarmed Regulus, and slammed him against the wall. "That was a very, very stupid thing to do," growled Keaton as he glared down at Regulus.

Regulus glared defiantly up at Keaton. "Drop dead asshole," snapped Regulus already knowing he wasn't going to win this fight.

"Your brother isn't going anywhere. I can take a few minutes to make you cry for forgiveness," whispered Keaton before picking up Regulus and slamming him on the ground so hard it knocked the air out of him.

Regulus choked silently before taking in a deep shuddering breath and coughing. Keaton smiled down at the younger boy as he unbuttoned his pants. Just as Keaton was kneeling down, the door flew open and Keaton was thrown across the room by a stunning spell.

James rushed in and went straight to Severus, and untied his hands. As soon as he was free, Severus hugged James tightly and cried against his chest. James hugged Severus back as his mate screamed and shook against him; only letting go to spell the rope to tie up Mulciber and Keaton, who were unconscious on the floor.

Remus was about to go to Sirius but immediately knew something was wrong. Instead, he helped Regulus up. "What happened? What is wrong with your brother?"

Regulus started crying. "They, they made me. I'm sorry. They wanted to make them their bonded mates. He was going to make Sev abort so I attacked him, but then Keaton…" Regulus trailed off as his sobs kept him from speaking.

"What happened to Sirius?" insisted Remus firmly.

"Keaton got the potion in him," sniffed Regulus. "It will go away in about six hours if he doesn't get bonded."

Remus glanced around and saw the three remaining vials on the table. "Would each person just take that and… and it happen?"

"90% chance if they like each other 50% if one is unsure about it. 10% if neither person wants to," explained Regulus as he slowly gained some of his air back, and knew he was no longer in any danger.

Remus nodded slowly as he stood up, untied Sirius and helped him stay up. Sirius was clinging to Remus, but in an entirely different way than Severus was to James.

Doing his best to ignore how Sirius was nuzzling him, Remus turned to James. "Take Severus and Regulus to Pomfrey. Those two idiots aren't going anywhere." Remus gestured to Keaton and Mulciber.

"What about Sirius?" asked James. Remus blushed slightly and glanced at one of the vials on the table. James couldn't stop the eye roll, but let out a sigh. "Take him to our room. Me and Sev can stay in the infirmary tonight and make sure everything is okay with the baby."

Remus nodded his thanks as he causally grabbed one of the vials from the table, put it in his pocket, picked up Sirius and walked out the door. Regulus looked after his brother worried. "Don't worry kid, that's his boyfriend," reassured James. This did little to help ease Regulus's anxiety, but he knew it was a better alternative to what almost happened.

***It's safe now!***

"I'm a horrible person," Remus whispered to himself as he opened James and Severus's room and went in. Sirius didn't seem to mind as he hummed and kissed Remus's neck lovingly.

"I know we planned on bonding, but I hadn't thought I'd do it like this," added Remus, more to himself than to Sirius since Sirius wasn't paying attention.

"But we have both already agreed, and you want to, and… shit why am I hesitating… fuck." Remus set Sirius down on the bed and took out the potion, and looked at it. _Should I really do this?_

"Remus," whined Sirius breathily. "Remus, please. I want you. I love you."

"Would you say that if Keaton was standing here?" asked Remus as he looked down at Sirius.

Some of the glaze left Sirius as an uncomfortable shudder ran through him. "No, no, I no. Remus you. I want you. I've always wanted you."

That was all Remus needed as he uncorked the vial, and drank it down. "Get undressed," whispered Remus as he gave Sirius a quick kiss. Remus knew he didn't have long for the potion to take a hold of him as well and quickly set the vial down and got undressed.

Sirius was a little clumsier, but he managed to get everything off at the same speed as Remus. The warmth of the potion started filling Remus as his mind started to muddle. Everything was warmth and happiness as all he wanted to do was touch his boyfriend.

Kissing Sirius more deeply, Remus climbed on top and pushed Sirius down. Sirius made a happy little whine as he wrapped his legs around Remus's waist and rubbed against Remus.

"Fuck," groaned Remus, he could feel that Sirius was already wet. "I need a condom."

"No you don't," whispered Sirius as he tangled his fingers in Remus's hair and pulled him down and kissed him again.

Even with his mind foggy, Remus broke the kiss. "Sirius. You're extremely fertile right now with that potion."

"Fuck me," pleaded Sirius as he rolled his hips against Remus and tried to make Remus slip inside on his own.

Remus moaned at the sensation, but shook his head trying to clear it. It didn't work, if anything the sensations were being heightened. Everything was hot and all Remus wanted was to touch Sirius.

Slowly, the little voice of reason was shut out as Remus reached between them, positioned himself, and slid inside of Sirius. Both moaned, all at once there was nothing but heat and touching. Neither having the capacity to realize what they were doing at that moment might have everlasting consequences.

AN/

DUN dun DUUUN!

Next chapter we get to learn about what happens to Mulciber and Keaton, as well as the results of Remus's impulsive behavior, (he's just as bad as Sirius and no one can tell me different).

Tumblr - Lennydark


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Hogwarts

13 weeks along

"The baby is fine," reassured Pomfrey for the eighth time in the last four minutes. Severus nodded but he was still crying as he clung to James.

Knowing he would not be going anywhere soon, James was sitting up in the hospital bed with Severus curled up in his lap. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but he knew it was the best he was going to be getting or awhile.

"Is there anything you can give him?" asked James as he gently pet Severus, doing anything he could think of to calm him down.

"Just tea," sighed Pomfrey. "I will get some while you wait for the Headmaster."

"What about Keaton and Mulciber?" asked James a little annoyed.

"McGonagall, and Slughorn are taking care of them now," answered Pomfrey as she got Severus and James their tea, as well as a cup for herself. She didn't want to admit it to them, but the idea that Severus had almost lost his baby due to the actions of another student was unnerving.

"I don't think The Headmaster will be upset with you if you sit with us," noted James when he saw the third cup. Pomfrey nodded and brought up a chair to sit with them while they waited.

As Severus slowly sipped his tea, he seemed to wake up a bit and look around the empty infirmary. "Where is Regulus?" asked Severus when he didn't see the other Slytherin.

"He went with Slughorn," answered James. "You were a little too upset to notice when he left."

"He isn't in trouble is he?" asked Severus, panic leaking into his voice again. "I know he helped them, but he didn't want to, they forced him to."

"Slughorn is speaking with him now," added Pomfrey. "Slughorn and McGonagall will be speaking with each student individually. Then together. The Headmaster wishes to speak with you two before speaking with the three together and coming up with the proper punishment."

Severus and James nodded as they quietly finished their tea. Pomfrey was getting Severus a second cup when The Headmaster entered the infirmary and sat down with them. Pomfrey offered Dumbledore some tea as well, but he politely refused.

"I know you've already told McGonagall what happened, but I would like to hear it again," said Dumbledore calmly.

Severus nodded and retold everything he remembered from leaving the Great Hall, making sure to emphasize that Regulus had helped them, and that he felt the younger boy was simply afraid.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully before glancing around the infirmary. "You said Black and Lupin were also there, but I do not see them. I would like to speak with Sirius since he was captured with you."

"I don't think he is able to speak right now sir," added James awkwardly as he looked away from the Head Master.

Dumbledore and Pomfrey gave the boys concerned looks, so Severus was quick to explain. "Keaton got the potion into Sirius, so then when Remus showed up, Sirius was very… interested in him."

"Remus took Sirius somewhere more private," noted James though he left out the part where Remus had also grabbed the potion.

Pomfrey let out an irritated huff, "Children! Children having Children! Do you know where they are?"

Severus and James quickly shook their heads, but the knowing smirk on Dumbledore's face said enough. He waved Pomfrey down and added, "Something tells me it is a little late to do anything. If they are meant to be bonded then they most likely already are."

"I just wish all of you would put in a little more thought into this before willingly bringing another life into the world," huffed Pomfrey. "There is far more work involved in raising a child than any of you are thinking. I would just feel better if a little more thought was put into it."

"If everyone put that amount of thought into it before having a child then no child would ever be born," smiled Dumbledore as he stood up to leave. "I believe I understand enough of the situation to pass punishment. Severus please stay here and rest up, I am sure today has put a great deal of strain on you. Please relax."

"Thank you, sir," nodded Severus as he set his cup on the side table and snuggled down with James. The tea was finally started to take effect, and Severus was getting sleepy.

"Call if you need anything," added Pomfrey gently before dimming the lights and leaving the pair alone. It wasn't even dinner time, but James felt like he had been up for days. Letting out a long tired sigh, James carefully wiggled down the bed so he was laying down as well. _Whatever happens, happens,_ thought James dully as he quietly fell asleep.

The next morning, Pomfrey looked Severus over again, and gave him a clean bill of health. He had been given the same the day before, but James was still happy to hear that nothing had happened. The stress Severus had been put under during the ordeal had nearly given James a panic attack.

As they entered the Great Hall for breakfast they noticed the whole room was alive with chatter. Everyone was so absorbed in their own conversations that no one seemed to notice Severus or James, a fact that normally would have made them happy, but now just put them on edge.

Seeing Peter, Lily and Regulus sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, James and Severus walked over to them.

"Well it looks like you got off," James nodded to Regulus as he sat down.

"Not really," whispered Regulus nervously. "I have detention for the rest of the year. I'm only here to see my brother. Have either of you seen Sirius? Pettigrew says he didn't return to the dorms last night."

"He's probably still in our room," shrugged James. "You'll see him today, don't worry." Regulus nodded, but he didn't look convinced, and he honestly looked like he might be ill at any moment, a look that had become common on his face in the last few months.

"What about Keaton and Mulciber?" asked Severus as he nervously looked around the room. He didn't think they were in there, but the news that Regulus only got detention had him on edge.

"Both of them were expelled and put into a probation program," explained Regulus. "They are too young to be put into hard time, but they don't want to just expel them and let them loose. Both of them have two years probation work. If they complete it, they are free to do as they please, but if they fail it then the probation starts over again. If they fail the probation three times then talk of actual time will be brought up."

"What is their probation exactly?" asked Lily having not gotten that bit of information out of Regulus before James and Severus had arrived.

"It's pretty easy actually," shrugged Regulus. "All they have to do is work for two years without getting into any big trouble. If they do that then they are free to go. I don't know where they are sending Mulciber to work, but Keaton is being sent to work at Eeylops Owl Emporium. I think they are sending Mulciber further away so he leaves Severus alone."

Regulus gave Severus a sympathetic look before adding, "If it helps. If he contacts you in anyway or you feel threatened all you have to do is contact the Ministry and they will have him arrested. He isn't allowed to contact you anymore."

Severus let out a sigh of relief, "Good. Even if he completely turns himself around I never want to see him again."

Regulus nodded and might have added something, but stopped as he looked at the entrance to the Great Hall. At the entrance, Sirius and Remus had just walked in. Both seemed to be in good spirits, but at the same time, the pair seemed to have fused at the hip while they were gone.

"Oh no," groaned Peter and Lily together.

"What's wrong?" asked James.

"That's what you two looked like when you first came back," sighed Lily.

"Well at least their bond will be completed quicker," snorted Severus.

"Ewww!" groaned Peter loudly. "You know I share that dorm with them! Oh my god I am going to sleep in the common room!"

"Oh grow up, Peter," sighed Lily. Peter clearly had no intention of 'growing up' as he continued to complain loudly.

While the bickering continued at the table, Regulus stood up and met his brother before he reached the table. Sirius seemed a little shocked to see his brother, and a little unsure if he should speak to him or not. None of them could hear what was being said, but even with Regulus turned away from them, they could see he was doing his best to keep himself from crying.

Sirius moved forward suddenly and hugged his little brother, obviously forgiving him for his part in Mulciber's plot. "There we go," said Severus cheerfully as the two reconciled. "I'm glad Sirius is able to forgive Regulus. He isn't a bad kid." Everyone nodded in agreement, as Regulus rejoined the Slytherin table while Remus and Sirius sat down across from James and Severus.

"Enjoy your night?" teased James as he started eating his breakfast. Both Remus and Sirius blushed, but Sirius somehow scooted even closer to Remus and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Keep that up and you'll end up with a baby," joked Severus.

"We might have already," mumbled Remus nervously as he fidgeted with a napkin. Everyone around them paused, making Remus quickly whisper out, "We didn't use a condom. Kind of got lost in the moment, but it takes about twenty-four hours before you can use the potion to test, so, so we'll check with Pomfrey tomorrow."

"I vote it has already happened," announced Lily as she looked at the pair.

"How do you figure that?" asked Peter.

"Because they aren't acting like Sev and James did. If they were then they'd be trying to dry hump each other over breakfast."

"We weren't that bad," grumbled Severus.

"Yeah you kind of were," smiled Remus.

Severus grumbled as everyone laughed. "You all suck."

"So do you, Love," teased James which earned him a slap from Lily as well as Severus.

"I'm done talking with all of you," grumbled Severus as he took out his journal to Lucius, so he could relay everything that had happened to him. It was an uncomfortable to write, but Severus felt he needed to get everything out at once. He wasn't even sure if Lucius would respond right away, but he was pleasantly surprised when Lucius was quick to answer back.

 _They deserved worse_

 _ **Being underage has it's perks.**_

 _They got off too easy._

 _ **I am going to agree, but only because it happened to me personally. Otherwise, I might say they deserve the second chance.**_

 _If he tried to come near you again, I will kill him._

 _ **You'll have to get in line.**_

 _Good._

 _ **Don't worry. James is taking good care of me. How is your wife by the way?**_

 _Not bad actually, she forgave me about the ice cream and has been moving around a bit more. Her morning sickness seems to have finally broken and she is doing a lot better. She is a bit annoyed she "can't do anything fun" though. She liked her occasional glass of wine._

 _ **At least she is doing better, thought.**_

 _Still going to take awhile, but I feel like the worst of it is behind us now._

 _ **Me too**_

AN/

Well that isn't ominous at all.

I know you guys think they got off super light, but to be honest unless you straight up murder someone there isn't much chance of getting expelled and sent to Azkaban.

*Tom Riddle straight up murders someone*

Dumbledore- hmmmmm *keeps his eyes on him but doesn't actually do anything*

Unless it's Sirius Black.

I actually have a very weird theory on that if anyone wants me to put it in next weeks author note. Basically it covers why Dumbledore saved Severus but not Sirius and it is honestly kinda dark, but it still falls in line with cannon.

My tumblr is- LennyDark!

*scuttles back to her Star Wars sims because she has no life.*

All my Kylo sim does is sit in his room and brood -_-


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Hogwarts

17 weeks along

"How are you feeling?" asked James when he noticed Severus hadn't been studying for the last hour. Severus had stopped reading every few minutes to poke at his stomach, though James couldn't blame him, he himself often rested his hand there when they were laying in bed.

"Itchy," admitted Severus. "My chest has stopped hurting but now it's itchy, so is my stomach and lower back.

"It's your skin stretching," noted Lily from across the table. "Lotion might help."

Severus nodded but he didn't seem particularly thrilled as he poked at his stomach again. He actually considered himself to be extremely lucky since he'd barely had any nausea so far. His fondness for raspberry sherbet mixed with chocolate hadn't wavered, but if he had to choose between vomiting all day, or getting fat on ice cream Severus preferred the second.

James was still needing to constantly remind him that he needed to eat more than sugar though. The one time Severus had truly gotten sick was when he attempted to eat eggs. After a quick talk with Pomfrey, she had suggest to, 'let the baby have what the baby wants.' Which wasn't what James had wanted to hear since the baby clearly just wanted cake and ice cream.

Severus had landed on middle ground by agreeing to eat nuts and greek yogurt so that he was at least getting a little more than just straight sugar. It wasn't his favorite by a long shot, but it didn't make him sick either, so it was the best that he was going to be getting anytime soon.

"Hopefully meat will regain it's appeal soon," grumbled Severus as he glared at his charms homework.

"Are you craving it?" asked James feeling a little bit hopeful that they would have to make a pit-stop to the kitchen to get him something more sustaining.

Severus sighed and shook his head, "Not like that. I want to eat it because I like it personally, and I miss it, but whenever it's in front of me the smell just turns my stomach. Which sucks for me since I like meat."

"You haven't been drinking coffee lately either," noted Peter.

Severus actually turned a little green at the mention of his favorite beverage. "It's too harsh on my stomach." He paused to glare at James, "Your spawn is turning me into a tea drinking hippie!"

Slughorn, who was monitoring the study hall, cleared his throat as he looked over at Severus. The teen mouthed the word, 'sorry' and turned back to his work. James rested his hand on Severus's lower back as he leaned in and whispered, "Sorry, Love. Don't worry it will get better."

Severus didn't seem that convinced of this but nodded as he did his best to focus on his homework. He knew the only time he had to focus on it was in these quiet study sessions. Lately the second he got back to their room he would take a bath and then flop down on the bed. Severus hadn't gained that much weight but the stairs were already looking a little daunting.

 _I'll be fine. Pomfrey said I should already be getting swelling in my feet but I haven't. I have been great so far. I've missed morning sickness, and my cravings aren't too weird, maybe I'll keep getting lucky._ This thought seemed to calm Severus down as he was able to finish his work.

After study hall, James took Severus to the kitchen before they made their way back to their room; despite Severus insisting that he wasn't hungry. "You're trying to make me fat," accused Severus as he ate a cupcake.

"No, I'm trying to get you to eat something healthy," noted James dully as he plucked the second cupcake out of Severus's hand. Severus gave him a hurt look but didn't fight it as he finished his first cupcake.

In the end, Severus agreed to eat a small bowl of chicken noodle soup. He seemed a bit worried about eating it, but since the smell wasn't putting him off, Severus ate. After he finished, he felt much better, and some of the tired fog he had been wading through was lifted.

"Think we found another staple," smiled James as he led his fiancé back to their room.

"Maybe we just need to make sure the meat is covered up," pondered Severus. "I mean it's mostly the smell that bothers me, and I was able to eat that 'cause I couldn't really smell the chicken."

"You couldn't smell the chicken? What did it smell like to you?" asked James having had no trouble detecting the chicken from the soup.

"Salt," shrugged Severus.

"And salt is more appetizing than chicken?" asked James playfully.

"Yes," replied Severus stubbornly.

"Can't argue with that then," chuckled James before he said the password and their room unlocked.

Severus and James weren't surprised to find Remus and Sirius lounging in their room. They had taken to skipping study hall so they could get more privacy.

"You know during this time, the dorms are pretty empty," noted James dryly. He didn't want to kick his friends out, but knowing they were having sex on his bed everyday was a little annoying.

"Not really," frowned Sirius as he hugged Remus.

"Come on Siri," Remus prompted gently as they packed up their books, for once they had actually been studying. "They want their own private time, can't blame them." Remus paused to smile at Severus and ask, "How are you feeling?"

Severus shrugged, "Good actually. Well, tired, and a little uncomfortable, but nothing major."

"Hopefully we're that lucky," whispered Remus as he stood up. "I'm worried about all the stairs when Sirius starts showing."

"I'll be fine," grumbled Sirius. "I'm not even due until October."

"Have you told your parents?" asked James trying to hide the smile.

Remus visibly paled as he shook his head. Sirius rubbed his back in a reassuring manner. "We're going to wait until we graduate, otherwise they might insist we drop out."

"They are going to be so pissed," groaned Remus. "Then there is getting a place, neither of us work, or have money, and I love my mom, but I can't even think about living with them with Sirius and our baby. God I don't even want to think about the lectures."

"Stay with us," offered Severus. "We're going to be getting a big house, and both of us will be getting enough money to live on plus extra. You can stay with us until you find a job."

"Are you sure that is okay?" asked Remus a little hope filling his voice.

"We know neither of you are going to be bums," laughed James. "Besides, worse case scenario, our kids are raised together in the same house, and I know you won't want Sirius looking for a job right away after your baby is born."

Remus nodded, looking a little better now that the thought of being forced to live with his nagging mother was pushed away. "You might want to still tell my parents though," added James to Sirius. "Just tell them in the letter that you and Remus are waiting to tell Remus's parents so they don't say anything."

"Mia does deserve to know," nodded Sirius.

"And I don't think she'll be surprised," noted Severus as he started getting ready for his bath, he suddenly wanted to relax now that he was in his room.

"We'll write a letter tonight," agreed Remus as he started to lead Sirius out, seeing that Severus was done being social.

Sirius and Remus said their goodbyes and left the pair alone. James let out a long sigh as he cleaned the bed once they were gone. "I feel like Sirius is going to regret getting pregnant so quick," said James casually as he undressed with Severus so that he could also take a bath.

"He'll never admit it," snorted Severus as he went into their bathroom and started filling the tub. "He'll stick with the 'It was my idea the whole time' facade until the day he dies."

"True," agreed James as he went in behind Severus and started running his thumbs up and down Severus's spine, giving him a light massage. Severus let out a relieved moan and leaned against the sink.

"How are you feeling tonight?" whispered James as he kissed the back of Severus's neck. "Can we have sex tonight?" James didn't like being pushy, but Severus's sex drive had completely bottomed out the last week.

"Okay," giggled Severus, feeling some of his drive come back. "But not in the tub, please. I want a massage first, then the bed. Once we're in bed you can get touchy."

"I can live with that," smiled James as he lightly kissed the back of Severus's neck a few more times before moving over to the tub. James lifted Severus up easily and got into the tub.

As soon as he was in the hot water, Severus let out a happy groan and let himself sink into the tub. "I thought you wanted a massage," smiled James as he watched his fiancé sink into the water and take up most of the room in the tub.

"Shhh," Severus clumsily covered James's mouth with his hand as he completely submerged all but his head.

"Dork," whispered James as he let Severus have his few quiet minutes to relax. Slowly, he sat back up and leaned against James's chest. James gently ran his hand over Severus's bump before moving up to rub his shoulders. "Is there anywhere specific that needs attention?" asked James as he nuzzled Severus's wet hair.

"Lower back," groaned Severus as he sat up more, moved to sit on his knees as he stretched out back, so James had access to it.

"How bad is it?" asked James as he used his knuckles to rub gentle circles all over Severus's lower back, occasionally going up his spine and then back down.

"Just tense," whispered Severus softly as he relaxed his neck and let his head hang. "It doesn't really hurt, just feels a little strained."

James smiled as he momentarily rested his hand on Severus's stomach again. "You straining your mum? Don't do that."

Severus snorted but put one of his hands over James's. "Don't scold the baby. It's been really good actually. I only threw up, what, twice? As far as I'm concerned, they've been perfect."

James smiled as he pulled Severus back into his lap so he could hug him. Severus didn't fight it and simply snuggled against James and enjoyed the warm water. Severus hadn't gotten much of a massage, but he wasn't going to complain and ruin their cuddle time.

When the water slowly went from hot to warm, James decided it was time to get out. Severus didn't seem excited about moving but agreed as James helped him out of the tub and they dried off.

Once they were dry, Severus stretched as he wandered over to the bed and crawled under the covers, he was suddenly sleepy. James looked at his fiancé, a small pout forming.

"Get over here," sighed Severus. "I know you want sex, so get over here."

"You just don't seem to be, into it tonight," frowned James as he crawled under the covers and laid down next to Severus.

"Then get me in the mood," whispered Severus as he tugged on James's arm so he would move on top of him.

"I don't want to be too pushy," added James, but he pushed Severus's legs apart so he was between them.

"You're not," sighed Severus as he enjoyed the contact. "I just need a little more prompting than before. It's not that I'm not interested in sex, I just haven't felt like asking for it lately."

"Okay," smiled James as he gently held Severus's hips as rubbed himself against his lover. They hadn't been intimate in so long, James was getting up just from touching. "Do you want anal or—"

"No I need it in—" James pushed in before Severus could finish his sentence making him let his head fall back with a relieved moan.

James let out a moan of his own as he gently started thrusting while his hands played with Severus's chest. His chest didn't hurt anymore, but it was still sensitive and tender, tender enough that Severus flinched.

Seeing the moment of pain, James stopped and leaned down to kiss his lover instead. Severus seemed to enjoy this more as he wrapped his arms around James's neck and hugged him as close as he could while James moved inside of him.

"Feel good?" teased James as he softly kissed Severus's face and neck.

"Naturally," hummed Severus as he kissed James back lazily, enjoying the closeness more than anything else.

Severus wasn't sure how long they were like this, but slowly started noticing James pulling away as he sped up. "Touch me too," whispered Severus breathily as he stretched his arms over his head.

James didn't say anything and simply grunted as he started rubbing Severus in time with his thrusts. The added stimulation was all Severus needed as he quickly came, and went limp.

"Little bit more," whispered James as his hands slipped from Severus to the bed so he could get more leverage. They pair shared a ragged sigh as James finally released inside of Severus. "Fuck," groaned James as he leaned forward and gave Severus a few more soft kisses. "You okay?"

"Bit sore, but it's a good sore," admitted Severus. "We just haven't gone that long for awhile."

"Need anything?" asked James as he pulled out.

"Just clean up and get back into bed," smiled Severus. "I just want you to hold me while we fall asleep." James smiled back as he untangled himself from the blankets and straightened them out before grabbing his wand and cleaning them up.

"Happy?" teased James as he crawled back into bed and Severus quickly curled up next to him and nuzzled his chin with his head.

"Yes," whispered Severus as he was already falling asleep. James chuckled as he hugged Severus tightly and drifted off as well.

 _There was a lot of yelling around him, Severus didn't know where he was, but he was laying on a road. He was laying on glass and could feel it digging into his side. Groaning, he tried to move, but couldn't. Realizing he couldn't move, Severus blinked his eyes a few times and tried to focus on something. Finally getting his eyes to clear, Severus could see one of his hands, but it wasn't right._

 _'That's not my hand,' realized Severus as he curled his fingers and the hand responded. Confused he lifted the unknown hand to look at it. It was covered in blood, he was laying in a pool of blood._

 _A man's scream cut through the dream fog, Severus knew the voice that was screaming, but he couldn't tell where he knew it from. Someone rushed over to him, and there was a bright light._

 _Severus closed his eyes because of the brightness, but when he opened them again he was in St Mungo's. He was looking down his own body, and this time when he saw his hands he knew they were his, but he couldn't focus on them as his stomach was much larger than it had been when he'd last seen it._

 _People were talking around him again, but this time Severus recognized the voice right away. Looking up, he saw James kneeling down next to the bed, whispering encouragement. Severus tried to ask what was going on, but he couldn't speak. Looking back down his body, he saw his stomach moving, but it was wrong. Instead of a normal bump it looked like a clawed hand._

 _Severus was screaming, but he could hear himself. He was trying to tell James something was wrong but no one could hear him. Suddenly someone was gripping his shoulders which scared Severus more as he screamed louder and tried to struggle against the pressure._

"Severus! Wake up!" Severus's eyes snapped open as he bolted up, looking around wildly. He was back in his room at Hogwarts, his stomach wasn't huge, and James was in the bed with him, looking just as terrified as he felt.

Severus could feel tears running down his cheeks as he suddenly hugged James and started crying. "It's okay," whispered James as he hugged Severus and pet his hair. "It's okay. It was just a dream. You're okay."

"It was wrong! It was all wrong!" cried Severus as he clung to James. "The baby wasn't human and there was—" Severus choked on his own spit and started coughing as James rubbed his back.

"Love, it was just a dream," reassured James. "Just a dream. Your hormones are all over the place right now. Weird dreams are normal. We just need to ignore them, okay."

"I was so scared," cried Severus softly as he buried his face against James's chest again.

"I know, Love," shushed James as he gently rocked his fiancé. "I know, but I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, or the baby. Okay?" Severus nodded, but it took another thirty minutes before James had him calmed down enough to lie down and go back to sleep.

 _I hope this is a one time occurrence,_ thought James as he laid awake next to Severus, too afraid to risk falling asleep and not waking up in time to help Severus if he had another nightmare.

AN/

Severus is in for a nasty surprise later.

You guys asked for it!

 **Theory Time!**

Okay before we just jump right in, I need to go over basic personality of Sirius Black and Severus Snape.

Sirius Black is actually a pretty easy, and common, character in books. He is your typical loud, friendly "hero" type. He likes being the center of attention, is charismatic, and though a good person, can be an ass when confronted with a different opinion, (you have all probably met this person in high school).

Now Snape is a little more, complicated, but before I give a general over-view, I would like to show you guys a list that I discovered while researching an OC.

Difficulty making friends of the same age, children may feel more comfortable with adults or much younger children.

Engages in one-sided, long-winded conversations, without noticing if the listener is still listening or trying to change the subject.

Displays unusual nonverbal communication, such as lack of eye contact, few facial expressions, or awkward body postures and gestures.

Does not empathize with or seems insensitive to others' feelings and has a hard time "reading" other people or may have difficulty understanding humor.

Doesn't understand the give-and-take of conversation or engage in "small talk".

Seems egocentric or self-absorbed.

May speak in a voice that is monotone, rigid, jerky or unusually fast.

May be extremely literal or have difficulty understanding the nuances of language, despite having a good vocabulary.

May have an intense obsession with one or two specific, narrow subjects.

May strongly prefer repetitive routines or rituals and becomes upset at any small changes.

May memorize information and facts easily, especially information related to a topic of interest.

May have clumsy, uncoordinated movements, an odd posture or a rigid gait.

May perform repetitive movements, such as hand or finger flapping.

May engage in violent outbursts, self-injurious behaviors, tantrums or meltdowns.

May be hypersensitive to sensory stimulation such as light, sound, and texture.

May "day dream" or "zone out" when over stimulated.

Now, not all of the above apply to Professor Snape but a good deal of them do. So I have given you a huge ass list and you're probably wondering what it is. Those are the signs and symptoms of Aspergers, (high-functioning Autism).

I don't know if JK meant to, but she wrote Snape as though he has Aspergers. This makes his childhood particularly tragic, as children that grow up without help often become cold, bitter, angry people because no one can understand them. This also makes the bullying he suffered particularly cruel, as someone with Aspergers would take the abuse particularly hard as they already have trouble understanding finer human interactions, (this is literally a group of jocks beating on a kid with a developmental disability, and honestly that's so fucking depraved).

Why is all of this important?

Since people with Aspergers have a difficult time connecting with people, they can become **obsessive** of those that DO get close to them, it is closer to a child being possessive of their favorite toy over a mature adult caring and loving another human. That's why in cannon, Snape's obsession with Lily seems so creepy and wrong. It is wrong, because he doesn't know the difference between love and obsession/possession. Unlike most children, children with Aspergers often, (not always) have to be taught the difference. Obviously, this is best learned at a young age.

This obsessive behavior can become dangerous for a lot of reasons, but one not often thought of is the obsessed persons inability to say no, or disagree in anyway, (even if they want to. The fear of losing someone will keep them from speaking).

From what the books have hinted, Snape has really only connected with two people, Lilly, and Dumbledore. Snape already ruined one relationship, so the thought of ruining the second, and being abandoned again, would be a constant worry.

So now, we have come full circle.

Why did Dumbledore save Snape and not Black?

Sirius Black, though hot headed, is a mentally healthy human being with the ability to make his own decisions, and more importantly, disagree with someone if he feels they are wrong.

Severus Snape on the other hand, cannot say no, even if he wants to.

Dumbledore saved Severus because he knew he could use him, because you know that if Black figured out Dumbledore's real thoughts, and intentions, (especially where Harry is involved) he wouldn't have listened and would probably would have disobeyed orders.

Military family background peeking through here but, a General has no use for a soldier that won't obey orders.

General Note on Aspergers and Autism. Obviously what I have stated above is a generalization. Every person is different, especially where developmental disabilities go. Please keep that in mind. ^_^


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Hogwarts

19 weeks along

"Can you go to class today?" asked James as he sat on the bed with Severus. His fiancé had been fine when he first had gotten up and got dressed, but now he was sitting on the edge of their bed staring blankly at his legs.

Severus took in a few breaths before nodding. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. My legs just cramped up a bit." James watched his mate carefully as Severus touched his bump, the frown still on his face. Severus glanced at James and saw the concerned look and gave James a small smile. "Sorry I was just surprised."

"What?" asked James still not understanding.

"I think, I think I just felt the baby move," explained Severus carefully. "It wasn't painful or anything, but I felt something moving."

"We still don't know the gender," smiled James as he hugged Severus. "We should do that today. Then you can also ask Pomfrey if you should be feeling the baby move."

Severus nodded as he let out a nervous breath. "I wish I could stop being a nervous wreck for ten minutes," sighed Severus as he stood up. "I just want to feel normal again. God I don't even remember what it is like to feel normal."

"Getting bonded, and then getting pregnant will do that to you," smiled James as he gave Severus a hug. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Just hold me, my back hurts," whimpered Severus as he hugged James.

"You tell me the second you need something," whispered James as he used his knuckles to rub soft circles up and down Severus's back. Severus simply nodded and the pair headed to the infirmary to talk to Pomfrey.

James kept an arm around Severus as they walked. Severus looked uncomfortable, and even though he wouldn't admit it, James knew his fiancé was in more pain than he was admitting. Part of James wished that Severus would just drop out so he could take him home and care for him properly, but Severus had made it clear he wanted to finish school no matter how uncomfortable he was.

 _Unless the baby is at risk, I doubt anything I say will change his mind,_ thought James as they entered the infirmary.

Pomfrey was quick to walk over when she saw that it was Severus that had come in. "Everything all right?"

Severus nodded, "I just had a question, and we wanted to see what the baby's gender was."

Pomfrey smiled at this, "Of course come and sit down while I get the test." The pair nodded as Severus sat down on a chair instead of sitting on one of the beds. He was hoping this wouldn't take too long.

"So what was your question?" asked Pomfrey as she brought a vial of clear liquid. If James hadn't known that was the test, he would think Pomfrey had walked over with a vial of water.

"Should I be feeling the baby yet?" asked Severus. "I think I felt it this morning, but isn't it a little soon?"

"Not at all," smiled Pomfrey. "You're feeling the little one's movement right on time, but it will be a couple more weeks before James will be able to feel it." Severus let out a relived breath as Pomfrey held the vial out to him. "Spit in this, please."

Severus grimaced slightly, but took the vial and spit into it. Pomfrey took the vial back, corked it, and shook it. After a few seconds, the vial turned green. "Congratulations you two, it's a boy."

"Yes!" laughed James. "I win!"

Severus rolled his eyes as he glanced at Pomfrey and asked, "What color would it have turned if it was a girl?"

"Purple."

"Shouldn't it be blue or pink?" asked Severus as he thought of the common baby colors.

"If it turned pink you would be having twin of the same gender, blue is twins of different gender, and yellow is more than two," smiled Pomfrey. "When there is more than one the test can't tell you exact genders since it isn't a refined test and we would have to call in your doctor so she could actually check the genders."

"Oh thank God there is only one," whispered Severus before looking over at James. "If that test ever turns yellow for me I am going to punch you right in the dick." James let out a nervous laugh but nodded, honestly he was too happy that he got to name the baby Harry that he wasn't thinking too far into the future.

"Let's go to breakfast," smiled James as he led Severus out of the infirmary. They thanked Pomfrey before they left and headed towards the Great Hall.

Severus could feel James buzzing with excitement and couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You seem happier than when you learned I was pregnant," snorted Severus.

"It's just because it is a little more real now," admitted James as he hugged Severus to him. James couldn't stop hugging and touching him, James got a fuzzy warmth every time he did and wasn't willing to give up the addiction.

Severus wouldn't show it, but he did enjoy being held as it eased some of the pain in his back and hips. He wasn't sure if it was actually helping the pain or if the hugs were just distracting him from it, either way, Severus hoped that the hug painkiller would keep working through the pregnancy.

"You two are late!" called Lily as the pair sat down.

"We went to Pomfrey this morning," smiled James as they sat down. "We wanted to know the baby's gender."

Lily made a high-pitched squeal as she clapped, "Can you do that already? What is it! I need to know."

"Boy," answered Severus. "James has convinced, nagged, me into naming him Harry."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Sirius before turning to Remus happily. "I hope we have a boy too, then they can be friends."

"They can be friends if you have a girl too, you dolt," muttered Lily.

Sirius made a mocking motion as Severus interrupted their taunting. "You will have to wait a bit longer before you can check, Sirius. I think the earliest you can check is week nineteen."

"That early?" asked Lily. "I though it had to be a bit longer, though I am probably thinking of muggle pregnancy. Magic is quicker in many ways."

"Definitely where medical procedures are concerned," nodded Severus as looked at the bacon for a few seconds before slowly pulling it over to his plate.

"Risking the meat?" asked James.

"I really, really want bacon," admitted Severus. He paused to look down at his stomach and give it a small poke. "I swear if you keep this bacon from me, I'll eat something spicy later."

"Does he not like spicy?" asked James unsure how Severus would know if the baby liked certain things.

"I have no idea," admitted Severus before he paused to nibble some bacon. He didn't feel sick right away, and it tasted good to him after taking such a long break from meat.

"Oh thank you god," whispered Severus as he put more bacon on his plate along with toast, and even risked an egg, though he only ate the white of it.

"I'm glad your stomach is finally settling," said James sincerely. "I was getting worried there."

"Me too," nodded Severus. "The baby needed more than I was giving him, and I felt bad for only giving him sugar all the time."

"At least we know he likes my baking," put in Peter from further up the table. Mellissa was sitting with them that morning and he had been talking with her for most of the time.

"Who doesn't," snorted Remus. "Everyone likes cake."

"I'm just glad I don't have any sickness," smiled Sirius. "I might have dodged the morning sickness as well."

"How far along are you again?" asked Severus of handedly as he ate, relishing being able to actually eat a proper breakfast for once.

"Three weeks," answered Sirius.

"Symptoms really don't start until week six," noted Severus. "So I wouldn't say you're in the clear until around week seven, and then soon after you're going to have an entirely different set of symptoms."

Sirius didn't look particularly happy to hear this as he looked at his own plate of bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, and a bowl of cereals with some concern. He loved food, and the idea of it making him ill was a disheartening prospect.

"What are some of the other symptoms?" asked Remus seeing Sirius's look. Remus wasn't looking forward to seeing Sirius suffer either, but he did want a heads up so he could be more helpful.

Severus shrugged, "Normal stuff, back pain, hip pain, leg pain, feeling a little stretched. It's not too bad, I'm probably making it sound bad. It's just the whole, your body trying to adjust to carry a baby thing." Sirius didn't seem excited by this, but he did seem a little relieved. He had known those would happen so hearing them wasn't anything new.

"Nightmares, insomnia, mood swings, and nose bleeds" added James causally.

Severus frowned at him, "My nightmares aren't that bad."

"Night before last you had a nightmare, wouldn't tell it to me, and then wouldn't look at me all day," noted James dryly, showing he didn't believe Severus's statement.

Severus turned a strange combination of white and red, as if his face couldn't figure out if it wanted to be shocked or embarrassed. Eventually, it decided on embarrassed as Severus looked away. "I had a dream I got married to and had sex with… your dad… it was weird… and a little disturbing. I don't think I am going to be able to look at your dad next time I see him."

Everyone at the table went quiet for a few seconds before James also turned a little pink and looked away, "Oh… okay that is weird."

"It's probably just your brain trying to imagine what James will look like when you are older," suggested Lily. "I mean, James and his dad do look really similar."

"Yeah let's hope it's that one," agreed Severus as he took out the journal to Lucius, he didn't want to talk about it anymore. James just nodded and casually looked over Severus's shoulder as he always did when his fiancé talked with Malfoy.

 _ **Do you know if you are having a girl or a boy yet? We checked this morning and we are having a boy.**_

 _We are also having a boy._

 _ **Have you picked out a name yet? "We", (James) decided on Harry.**_

 _Having trouble agreeing on a name?_

 _ **The name is fine, it's just he got the name from his favorite book character and I am kind of just judging him for it. Do you two have a name yet?**_

 _Idiot, and yes?… Yes we have a name, but I'm not really in agreement._

 _ **How so?**_

 _I wanted to name him Draco. I've always liked that name._

 _ **Wife didn't like it?**_

 _Neither did the family. They are still laughing at me for it._

 _ **What did you go with then?**_

 _We've been back and forth on it. She insisted Draco wasn't "American enough" and wanted to name him Draven. Which I am about 99% sure she just fucking made up._

 _ **She literally just put a 'D' in front of Raven.**_

 _Luckily for me, the mother-in-law agreed with me and we got a middle ground. We're going with Drake._

 _ **Means the same thing as Draco, but is 'more American' Good middle ground, and it is still a unique name.**_

 _Reason we finally agreed on it, so anything else interesting going on there? It's probably pretty quiet with Mulciber gone, or are you too busy being a baby carrier to notice? (Sorry, wife always says she feels like a whale, she looks fine. She actually isn't as big as she should be and me and her parents are a little worried, but the doctor said it is fine, and that it was because she is just catching up after being so sick.)_

 _ **Hopefully she gets to where she needs to be. I'm on time for everything it seems. My symptoms haven't been too bad, but I am a little mood-swingy.**_

 _ **As for news, Sirius Black is pregnant.**_

… _So Hogwarts_ _ **is**_ _still a school right? It hasn't turned into some weird baby making ward has it? Who is the father?_

 _ **No it hasn't. Sirius was the other person Mulciber took, but they got the bonding potion in him, so instead of taking him to the infirmary, Remus took him somewhere private, and obviously the father is Remus.**_

… _Not gonna lie, Remus sounds like a low-key dirt-bag._

 _ **They were dating.**_

 _He was still under the influence of a potion._

 _ **Normally I would 100% agree, but really, Sirius wanted to be bonded with Remus way before the potion.**_

 _I'll take your word for it, and I guess if they are both happy I can't throw too much judgment around. Shit, wife is getting up, gotta go._

 _ **I'll talk with you later then.**_

 _Stay safe kiddo._

Severus closed the journal and sighed, "I don't know why he still treats me like a kid."

"Well we are still in school," smiled James. "I mean shit you're only eighteen and I'm still seventeen till the end of March."

Severus frowned, but nodded, though there wasn't anything wrong with him having a baby so young, he had noticed some Professors giving him some odd looks. Most of them were sympathetic, but a few of them were judging.

The other students were worse. No one taunted him directly to his face, but Severus still heard the word whore said with his name more often than when he was actually sleeping around. _I'm engaged, and the baby is his, why the fuck are they calling me a whore?_

Severus had long since given up trying to understand the thought process, and instead focused on keeping himself and the baby happy. His close circle of friends were supportive and that was all that mattered in the end.

"Do you want to come to the club meeting, Sev?" asked Lily when she noticed Severus seemed to be off in his own little world.

"I don't know if I should go," frowned Severus. "I mean it's not like I can do anything."

"You can help correct people," smiled Lily. "Come on Sev, please, I need some help here and you've been skipping."

"You should go," nudged James. "It would be a nice break from studying all the time, and it will help you relax even if you don't dance."

Severus let out an annoyed sigh, but nodded. "Alright, you win. I'll go, but I might just sit and watch."

"That's fine," reassured Lily, just happy that she was able to pull Severus from his own thoughts.

When their dance club did finally roll around later that day, Severus did far more than he had planned. He still didn't dance, but he did wander around the room and help correct posture and step work. A task that Lily greatly appreciated since she couldn't do it alone.

Though near the end of the club meeting, Severus had to sit down due to a nosebleed. It wasn't a bad one, but it was clear his body didn't want to be bustling around as much as he was. It was during his sit down break that Severus noticed a new symptom that hadn't made itself known until just then.

 _Holy shit, I'm horny._ Severus could feel his face heating up, as he was glad he was still in his robes. Had he dressed down for dance like everyone else, he wouldn't have been able to hide his current problem. _Just thirty more minutes, you'll be fine._ Despite the self-coaching, Severus whole body was becoming a little too warm, and he could feel his underwear turning into a wet mess.

Severus tried his best to wait it out, but when he felt dampness on his chest, he stood up. "You okay Sev?" asked Lily when his sudden movement caught her attention.

"I gotta go," mumbled Severus, "I'll explain later, just, just, I just need to go."

"Will you be okay?" asked Lily a little worried as she led him to the door.

Severus lowered his voice and whispered, "My chest is leaking." He chose that symptom since it was actually the least embarrassing one that was happening to him.

Lily turned a slight shade of pink, "Oh. Is that? Is that normal?"

Severus nodded, "Yea, it's just uncomfortable. I just need to go clean up." Lily nodded and let Severus go without another word.

In reality, Severus knew that he didn't need to give her an excuse, or explain anything, but he preferred to give her one so she wouldn't pester him about anything later, and in that moment he just wanted to find James.

Luckily, he knew where James was as they had agreed to meet in the library before dinner. Severus made his way to the library as fast as he could without looking like the flustered mess that he was, a victory that he internally praised himself for.

"Done already?" asked James as he checked the time. Peter also looked up expecting Mellissa to have come in as well since Severus was there.

Severus awkwardly shook his head, "No, no I had to leave early. James can you come with me?"

James frowned, but nodded as he stood up, "Sorry to cut the study session short, guys."

"It's alright," reassured Remus, but he did give Severus a worried glance.

In response to this, Severus leaned over to Sirius and whispered, "We need our room tonight, sorry."

Sirius let out a little "ah" and nodded. Seeing how unconcerned Sirius instantly became calmed the other three down, and James followed Severus without complaint; thought he was a little surprised to have Severus practically pulling them to their room. It was the fastest he had seen his fiancé move in awhile.

As soon as the door to their room was shut, Severus had James pinned against a wall and was kissing him. James was so shocked by the sudden aggressive kiss that he didn't react.

Whimpering quietly, Severus lightly bit James's lip and tugged on it. "Fuck, James fuck me now. I'm going to lose my mind if you don't fucking get inside me."

This woke James up a bit as he slipped his hand down the front of Severus's pants and felt how hard he was. Sliding a little lower, James realized Severus wasn't exaggerating his arousal. "Fucking Christ, baby what's gotten into you?" teased James as pulled Severus's underwear to the side so he could thrust his fingers into him.

"Hormones," moaned Severus as he wrapped a leg around James's waist so James could push his fingers in deeper. "Fuck!" cried Severus in pure frustration as he desperately clung to James, seemingly unable to get close enough to him.

Due to being pulled off balance, James had to pull his fingers out so he could lift Severus up. "Love, need you to calm down just a little. We'll have sex, but let's go to the bed. I don't want to accidently drop you."

Severus let out another frustrated whine, but nodded as James took him over to the bed and plopped him down onto it. Once his hands were free, James started taking his clothes off, and Severus in turn wiggled out of his own.

"Gotta admit though," smiled James as soon as his clothes were tossed aside. "I prefer this to you being sick and achy."

"Agreed, now shut up and get on top of me." Severus didn't give James much chance to say anything else as he leaned up, grabbed James, and pulled him down. James was carefully not to truly fall on Severus as he quickly held his mate down, more out of Severus's own safety than anything else. Severus didn't seem to mind in the slightest as he spread his legs so James could easily slide in.

"Someone's impatient to get dicked," teased James as he lined himself up and pushed in with one hard thrust.

Severus's head snapped back as he moaned loudly, using his legs to pull James closer as he rolled his hips. "Shut the fuck up and do me!" snapped Severus between wanton cries as he tried to move more.

"Fuck," groaned James as he started a rough brutal pace. In the back of his mind, James knew he should be more careful, but Severus was being so demanding he wasn't sure he could slow down if he tried.

"Fuck yes," cried Severus as he kept trying to lean up more, but James held him in place. "James, kiss me. Please. Kiss me."

James didn't need anymore prompting as he released Severus's wrists and kissed him. Severus made a happy purr as he racked his nails down the back on James's neck and shoulders.

James's thrust in harder as he tangled his hands in Severus's hair and pulled his head to the side so his neck was exposed. James bit his lover harder than he had meant to, but Severus's pleasured scream as he came kept James from feeling bad.

"Keep going," whimpered Severus breathily still in a haze from his orgasm. "Come inside me. Fuck me more."

James let out a growl and kept his pace until he came, but as he caught his breath, Severus didn't seem satisfied as he started nipping James's neck again. "James, keep going."

"Gimmie a second to catch my breath, Love," sighed James.

Severus let out an irritated whine as he suddenly flipped them over so he was sitting on top of James. James stared up at him in complete shock since he hadn't expected Severus to have enough strength to do that.

Looking down at him, Severus started massaging James's chest as he rubbed himself against James's spent member. "Lovie, I need it again," Severus let out a little gasp as he reached up and pinched one of his own nipples. James was suddenly wondering if this really was a preferred symptom, or the one that might actually kill him.

.

AN/

DEATH BY SNOO SNOO!

Shut up James you know that's how you wanna die.

So I realized when going back that they never learned the baby's gender, so I needed to do that here, BUT I remember I did occasionally refer to it as "he" so ignore that for now until I have time to go back and do editing, (lol I suck).

I do admittedly forget sometimes how young these two actually are.

Note- next chapter is probably going to float over to Sirius and Remus a bit more seeing as it would just be more of the above for James and Severus

Also it might sound like Sirius eats a lot, but I actually just gave him my breakfast I get once a week, (granted that is my 6 mile run day but guys have higher metabolisms).

Tumblr - Lennydark


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Sev - 22 weeks

Siri- 06 weeks

Remus watched helplessly as Sirius vomited for the second time that morning. They hadn't even made it down to the Great Hall yet. When Sirius first started getting ill, Pomfrey had suggested he not even get up right away, and to just eat a few crackers in bed before he even risked standing up.

At first, it seemed to help a little, but within a day, Sirius was back to violently vomiting. He couldn't keep anything down, and water was even proving difficult. Remus looked down at the cold tea he was holding for Sirius, a suggestion from Lucius when Severus had told him about how bad Sirius's morning sickness was.

Apparently Lucius's wife couldn't keep anything down either, including water, but for some reason could drink, and keep down, sweet ice tea. The idea of making super sweet tea and then dumping ice in it was weird to Remus, but Lucius had been adamant, and it would seem as if he was right, Sirius was able to drink it at least, though he wasn't always able to keep it down.

"I made you, your tea," said Remus quietly as he knelt down and rubbed Sirius's back.

"Thank you," sniffed Sirius as he pulled the hand towel from above and used it to wipe his face.

"I tried to make it as quick as I could," whispered Remus as he slowly helped Sirius sit up. "Maybe we should just make a whole bunch of it so you can have it first thing in the morning."

Sirius grimaced, but he did nod. "Please don't even mention swallowing right now." He took the tea from Remus, glared at it for a few seconds before slowly sipping it. It looked painful to swallow.

Sirius worked to drink it, but he looked like he was just going to be sick again as he leaned back and took slow deep breaths. "Turn the lights off, please," whispered Sirius as he closed his eyes and rested the glass against his forehead.

"Are you sure you just want to sit here in the dark?" asked Remus as he turned the lights off. He made sure the door to the dorm was open so there was still light in the darkened bathroom.

"Do you want to skip class today?" asked Remus quietly

"No, no I', fine… just… just give me a minute. Tea's helping, but it was just too bright at first. Just give me a minute to finish the tea and I'll be ready to head down." Remus nodded slowly, but seeing and hearing Sirius babble as he leaned against the toilet didn't give him much faith.

Despite this, Remus finished getting ready for school before checking on Sirius again. By this time, Sirius had finished his tea and was standing up washing his face. He looked horrible, but insisted that he would be fine.

They made their slow journey down the stairs and to the Great Hall. Sirius looked unnaturally pale as he made his way to his seat, and looked queasily at all of the food.

"Bad morning?" asked Lily when she saw how sick and tired Sirius looked.

Sirius simply nodded before glancing at Severus, who now was eating a full plate of food without any issue at all. "Hey, Sev how often were you sick?" asked Sirius, mostly out of morbid curiosity.

"Literally twice," answered Severus. "I got nauseous a lot, but I only threw up twice."

"Fuck I wish I had that problem," groaned Sirius as he glared at the food in front of him. Eventually he poured a small glass of milk, and some bland cereal.

"Sirius already got sick twice just getting ready," explained Remus when James and Severus gave him a confused look.

"You should go to Pomfrey again," prompted James. "Get something to settle your stomach. You need to get something to the baby."

"Baby doesn't want food, baby wants to suck life from me, baby wants me dead," grumbled Sirius as he started eating the cereal dry.

"It will get better." Severus tried to sound encouraging, but it didn't help Sirius much as he solemnly set his head on the table while he munched on his cereal. Remus rubbed his back as he could do little else but show Sirius that he was there for him.

"How long does morning sickness usually last?" asked Remus.

"Supposed to only be the first trimester, but I never had it, and Lucius's wife had it into her second, so it varies a lot from person to person," explained Severus as he started on his second plate of pancakes. He had since given up on worrying about his weight since there was no way he could hide his stomach anymore.

"Hey Siri," said Severus trying to pull Sirius out of thoughts of his own suffering. Sirius made a groaning sound to show he had heard, but didn't lift his head up. Not bothered by this, Severus continued, "Did you hear about Avery and Evan?"

Sirius slightly shook his head, and peeked up a little. Remus, James, Peter, and Lily also seemed suddenly more interested in what Severus was saying as well. "Turns out your little bro made more of that bonding potion than he told Mulciber. Avery and Evan are bonded. Pretty sure Evan's pregnant, I heard Pomfrey complaining, loudly, yesterday when I went in for a check up."

"The Prophet is going to fucking go nuts," snorted Peter. "Three bondings, and three pregnancies in one year."

"Four," corrected Lily. "I heard in the girl's room this morning that Ashley, the seventh year Ravenclaw, bonded to the Slytherin seeker."

"He's a 5th year!" snapped James. "I mean we're young but we just have this year! He's a fucking kid!"

"Regulus is charging 10 galleons a bottle," noted Severus. "You need two bottles, so anyone willing to pay that much must be serious."

"God I hope he didn't pull a creep move and bond with the prettiest Ravenclaw girl just because he could," groaned Sirius.

"Other way around," whispered Lily glancing around a bit to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "From what I heard, Ashley wanted a baby and she paid Regulus. She's a 7th year so she is done this year, so she probably just bonded with the first willing boy."

"It helps that she comes from a wealthy family and he comes from a poor one," noted Severus. "He probably sees this as a dream come true, he gets a pretty wife, and an awesome set up before he even graduates. That said, Sirius, you might wanna talk to your bro. I mean, Hogwarts is doing a damn good job at keeping this quiet, but if this keeps happening people are gonna start talking."

"I'll talk to him," groaned Sirius as he lifted his head up and rubbed his face. "What a little brat. I can't believe he is doing this for some extra pocket money."

"Yeah, figured it would be better if you talked to him," nodded Severus. "Better chance of him listening if it is you."

Sirius nodded slowly again before looking around the Great Hall. He saw Regulus leaving and decided that he might as well talk to him now before class. "I'll be right back," sighed Sirius as he gave Remus's arm a soft squeeze.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" asked Remus, clearly worried about his mate being alone while he was so dizzy.

"I'll be fine," insisted Sirius, but he paused and held his stomach. "Okay if I am not back in ten minutes, please come and find me."

Remus rolled his eyes, but smiled and gave Sirius a quick kiss. "Alright, I can sense when you need help anyway, so I'll be paying attention." As Sirius got a second kiss, James hugged Severus. The bond had been how he had been able to find Severus when Mulciber had taken him, but he hadn't been able to feel anything was wrong until Severus had woken up, and those moments of feeling nothing, followed by absolute terror had sent him into a frenzy.

Severus leaned into James and sighed, "It's okay. Everything turned out okay."

"I know," whispered James, but he still hugged Severus tightly, and silently wished that the entire thing had never happened to begin with.

While they cuddled, Sirius somehow pulled away from Remus and followed after his brother. He found Regulus in the boy's lavatory talking to a few of his classmates. "Need to talk to my little bro, so you brats clear out."

All of them jumped at Sirius's voice, and quickly cleared when they saw him glaring at them. Regulus glared at his brother as he leaned against a sink and watched his friends leave. As soon as they were gone, Sirius spoke, "What is this I hear about you selling that fucking bonding potion."

Regulus shrugged indifferently, "Nothing in the rules saying I can't."

"Except for morally," noted Sirius dryly. "Reggie we're all teenagers, we shouldn't be making such a big decision so soon."

"So it's only okay when you or someone you knows does it?" asked Regulus, clearly annoyed at being scolded by his brother. "You bonded with Lupin and everything seems peachy with you."

Sirius opened his mouth to snap back at him, but he paled suddenly and ran to the sink next to Regulus and violently threw up the tea and cereal he had been working to keep down.

Regulus stood next to his brother shocked as Sirius continued to vomit. When he finally stopped, Sirius rested his forehead on the mirror and swore softly to himself. "Fuck, kid, give me a break. Please just give me a break. I can't do this."

"Sirius? Are you all right?" asked Regulus as his brother turned the sink on and tried to clean up his mess.

"No," whimpered Sirius after he had washed his mouth out. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, Sirius slowly lowered himself to the floor and awkwardly leaned against the sink.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Regulus concern creeping into his voice. "Shouldn't you go to the nurse?"

Sirius shook his head. "She can't do anything. I'm not sick Reggie, I'm pregnant. Morning sickness is bullshit, more like all fucking day sickness. God I hurt. How the fuck do woman go through this all day and just go about their lives as if there isn't a parasitic leech hooked up to their organs?"

Regulus just stared at his brother for a few seconds before asking, "Can I get you anything?"

Sirius shook his head, "No, just give me a minute, it will pass in a minute." Sirius paused before letting out a long pained sigh. "This is why I don't want you giving that potion out. Girls saying they want a baby, but not really thinking about it. I guess I can't stop you, but please think about it a bit more."

Regulus was quiet but he did eventually nod. "I gave it to Evan and Avery for free. They really, really wanted it, so I just gave it to them without thinking. Then Ashley showed up with 20 galleons and I just didn't know how to say no."

"Do you have anymore?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, that potion made way more than I thought it was going to. I have about eight bottles of it."

"Throw it out. Just get rid of it. Then when people ask you can say you're out," suggested Sirius.

Regulus didn't respond, so Sirius wasn't sure if his brother was going to take his advice or not, but Remus coming into the bathroom ended the thought. "I'm taking you back to Pomfrey," said Remus firmly.

"No," groaned Sirius childishly as Remus helped him to his feet, nodded to Regulus, and then led Sirius out of the bathroom.

"How did the conversation go?" asked Remus as they walked.

"Could have gone better, but I think he'll stop," Sirius paused and focused on breathing for a few moments. "Or at least I hope he does. I'm actually not sure, but I hope he has enough sense to stop."

"Me too," agreed Remus as they once again made their way to see Pomfrey.

When they walked in, she gave them an exasperated smile. "Thinking about turning this place into a maternity ward," laughed Pomfrey in a half joking manner as she gesture to the left side of the room. Remus glanced over and saw Evan sitting on a bed with Avery next to him in a chair.

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that," Remus smiled tightly before nodding towards Sirius. "He's getting really sick. He can't keep anything down. We've tried everything you said, and some things that Severus suggested, but nothing seems to be working."

Pomfrey frowned but led Sirius over to a scale and weighted him. "You've lost four pounds. Okay we need to get you eating. You should be maintaining, or even gaining weight right now." She paused for a few seconds thinking. "Okay we'll try one last thing and if that doesn't work I'll have to contact your doctor, but let's try this first, okay."

Remus and Sirius could do little else but nod as Pomfrey went to a cabinet and started digging around in it. "I actually got this for Severus, but he never truly got morning sickness, the lucky little brat, but at least I have it for you. I should get more though." She said the last sentence quietly to herself as she glanced back at Evan.

Pomfrey took out a large jar of light pink powder, filled a large glass full of water, took out a small spoonful of the powder, and put it into the water. The water instantly turned a bright florescent pink as she stirred it in. When all the powder was gone, she waved her wand at the glass and the top turned to ice, that she broke apart with the spoon and stirred in.

"Has to be warm to stir in the powder but it's best if you drink it cold," explained Pomfrey as she handed the glass to Sirius.

Sirius looked at the glass suspiciously, but sipped the drink. Making a pleased hum, Sirius quickly drank it down. "That's actually pretty good."

Pomfrey smiled and nodded, "Drink this every morning, then have breakfast about thirty minutes later. This will settle your stomach and help you keep the food down, but I don't want you drinking more than two servings a day, so if you have trouble at lunch save the second dosage for dinner, alright?"

"Thank you," sighed Sirius relieved to final feel his nausea dissipating. Pomfrey smiled at them and gave the jar to Remus.

"I'll run this up to the dorm and just meet you in class," said Remus since they only had about ten minutes.

"I'll just grab a couple granola bars to eat while in class," nodded Sirius. "That stuff helped, but I don't think I can eat right after it." Remus nodded and quickly headed towards the dorm, while Sirius made his way back to the Great Hall.

Despite his stomach still being flat, Sirius found himself resting his hand on it. He pulled his hand away each time he found himself doing this, but wondered if it was just something that people did naturally, since he had seen Severus doing it long before his bump had appeared, and just then in infirmary, Evan had been resting his hand on his stomach.

 _I wonder why that is,_ pondered Sirius as he grabbed a few snacks he could eat in class. He knew the Professors would be annoyed but his other option was making an even bigger scene in class, so Sirius hoped that no one would make too big of a deal about him snacking in class.

Luckily, a quick chat with McGonagall was all he needed to do to explain to her why he might eat in class. She actually didn't seem annoyed at all and simply put him in the back of the class so he could eat quietly, or if he needed to, slip out and run to the bathroom.

Sirius was glad she was being so understanding and did his best to not interrupt class in anyway. He was good at Transfiguration so didn't have any trouble with sitting in the back of the class. Sirius was mostly just happy that he was able to get through class and pay attention without having any real issues.

As the day went on, Sirius still had moments of nausea, but it wasn't so bad that he needed to excuse himself, and he was even able to eat a bit more at lunch, though he only seemed interested in toast, and meat.

Severus actually found this odd since his own aversion to meat had been so strong, but they all quickly shrugged it off as different person different cravings. Sirius was silently thrilled that his pallet hadn't changed in the manner Severus's had. Despite claiming to love meat, Severus was still eating an almost pure vegetarian diet.

Sirius couldn't imagine not enjoying bacon, or ham anymore, so was happy that his stomach allowed him a few slices of ham with his toast for lunch.

Dinner also turned into a ham sandwich, but Sirius was just happy he didn't need to drink the pink stuff again. It wasn't that he didn't like it, but he was determined to only drink it in the morning, unless he absolutely had to.

"I'm glad that stuff helped so much," noted Remus as they headed up to the dorm after dinner. They were originally going to study with Severus and James in their room, but Severus had canceled again in favor of sex.

Remus was a little jealous since Sirius had been so sick he hadn't wanted to have sex, but with Sirius feeling better, Remus was hopeful.

"Think my libido will come back once the stupid nausea is gone?" asked Sirius, picking up on Remus's thoughts.

 _God I fucking hope so._ Remus nodded, "I am sure it will. Sev's hormones are everywhere so I think he's a little off right now. You notice he actually forgot what he was doing in Potions, like literally stopped mid motion and looked like he'd forgotten everything he'd ever known."

"He looked so scared," snickered Sirius. "Oh fuck I hope I don't have that."

"If you can avoid it then you will, but I'm not sure if that is how it works," smiled Remus as they entered their dorm room and were pleased to find that it was empty.

"I've had the worst start to it, so by the laws of fairness I demand and easier time later," said Sirius confidently.

"Really not sure if it works like that," smiled Remus as he turned Sirius to face him so he could kiss him. Remus rubbed his hands up and down Sirius's back before resting them on his ass and squeezing. Sirius made a small squeak, but pulled away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" whispered Remus as he was leaving light little kisses down Sirius's neck.

Sirius let out a small defeated sight as he lightly pushed Remus away. "I… I just really need to pee, and… I'm sorry Remus I'm just not in the mood."

Remus looked a little put out, but nodded. "It's alright. James said Severus had times of being uninterested because of hormones, so maybe you're in one of those." He paused a moment and did his best to smile. "I just need to use the bathroom after you, and then we could study." Sirius gave him another small apologetic smile and nodded before heading to the bathroom.

Using a pillow to stifle his groan, Remus flopped down on his bed. _You're being a selfish prick. He's been sick all day, and the only thing on your mind is sex, chill the fuck out, you only started having sex this year._ Despite his little talk with himself, Remus still found himself praying that Sirius would, 'get back in the mood' sooner rather than later. _I rather be having James little "problem" right now._

AN/

Sorry Siri you're not going to get a break anytime soon.

Going back to Severus after this, I just wanted to show what was happening with Siri and his little brother for a chapter.

tumblr - Lennydark


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Sev - 25 weeks

Siri - 09 weeks

March 27th

"Is Sirius going to be okay tonight?" asked James as they all ate breakfast.

Remus nodded, "Yeah he should be fine. He only throws up once or twice in the morning now. Then he drinks his drink and feels good for the rest of the day. He just has been running to the bathroom a lot."

"Sev lives in the bathroom," smiled James as he looked towards the entrance of the Great Hall and saw Severus and Sirius coming back after they had both run to the bathroom. There was no hiding the fact that Severus was pregnant now, but most students didn't seem surprised or to care.

As far as they knew, no one knew for sure about Sirius's own pregnancy yet, but with his frequent trips to the bathroom and illness, Remus was starting to hear whispers. Sirius didn't seem to mind, or care about it, but Remus noticed that the comments about Sirius were significantly meaner than the ones aimed at Severus.

 _It is probably because we haven't come out to everyone that we are a bonded pair,_ thought Remus as he poked at his breakfast. _James and Severus came out right away that they were a bonded pair, and then Severus got pregnant, so despite how weird their courting was they still technically went in the right order. With Sirius and myself it might seem like I got him pregnant first and then bonded. I'll talk to Sirius about it later._

"You okay?" asked James, pulling Remus out of his own thoughts.

Remus startled slightly but smiled, "Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking that I might want to get Sirius a ring or something. Just to show we are in fact together kind of deal."

"I understand," nodded James before he paused to stand up and help Severus sit down.

"I don't need help," grumbled Severus as he accepted James's hand and allowed him to help him sit down.

"You have a watermelon strapped to you," snorted James as he rubbed Severus back once he had sat down.

"The baby isn't as big as a watermelon yet," frowned Severus.

"No but you are." This little jab earned James a light punch in the arm.

Remus smiled and helped Sirius sit down despite him not needing help. Sirius didn't complain as he looked a little pale. "You okay?" whispered Remus.

Sirius nodded, "Just a little nausea again. I didn't throw up or anything. Just had a moment where I needed to hold very still."

"You going to be alright at the party tonight?" asked Remus quietly, now worried he had just lied to James about Sirius being all right for their get together.

Sirius nodded, "I'll be fine, and it's not like it's going to be a big thing. It's just gonna be a couple of us tonight."

"Fuck!" Severus suddenly snapped as he held his stomach.

"What's wrong?" asked James in a worried tone as Sirius and Remus looked towards them as well.

"You're little shit-snack just fucking kidney punched me!" Severus groaned and tried to stretch a little but ended up resting his upper body on the table.

"Please don't call our baby a shit-snack," sighed James trying to keep himself from laughing as he rubbed his fiancé's back.

"He's just so active in the morning," whined Severus as he looked down. "If you want food so bad stop kicking me and let me eat!"

"Have you felt him kick yet James?" asked Lily, who had just moved down to talk to them.

"Not yet," sighed James. "Harry isn't quite big enough yet for me to feel him move around, though he clearly is moving."

"Mostly during the day thankfully," sighed Severus. He paused and turned to James, "You should be able to feel him soon though. Pomfrey said you should be able to feel him any day now. She was a little surprised that you haven't felt him yet, and we were a little worried Harry might be a little smaller than he should be."

"His conception was a little odd," noted Peter, who had been quietly working on a paper.

"I did look that up too," nodded Severus. "It can slow development a little, but it should be fine, Pomfrey says we're both perfectly healthy, but that he might be a little small."

"Or late," added James. "She also said he might take an extra week or two."

"God I hope not," groaned Severus. "I'm already wishing this was done. I'm tired all the time, I can't think straight, my back hurts, my feet hurt, and I just want to eat frosting. James I want a cupcake. I need a cupcake in my life." Severus's voice started cracking halfway through his rant and by the time he mentioned frosting he was almost crying.

"Okay," whispered James as he wrapped an arm around Severus and helped him stand up. He gave his friend and apologetic look and said, "Looks like we're making a quick kitchen run. Sevvy needs his cupcake fix."

"Why am I crying? I just want a cupcake," sniffed Severus as he buried his face against James's shoulder. "And a doughnut, and maybe a cookie. I want a doughnut full of cookies, or cookie dough."

James rolled his eyes as he gave his friends one last nod while tugging Severus away from them. Once the pair was out of earshot, Peter nodded towards them and said, "And that right there is why me and Melissa are waiting."

Lily nodded in agreement while Remus and Sirius awkwardly poked at their food. Secretly, Remus was hoping that Sirius's own emotional episodes would be milder, but with how everything was going for them so far, he knew he shouldn't hold his breath in the hope everything would run smoothly.

Severus was in a better mood once he had gotten his cupcake fix. He swore to James that he just needed one and he wouldn't eat anymore until the party later, but James saw him sneak a few cookies into his pockets.

 _As long as he continues to eat other things I won't stop him,_ thought James as he they went their separate ways.

Since Mulciber was no longer a worry, James had no problem with Severus walking to and from his classes alone. It also helped that now that Severus was truly showing, professors, and other students were quicker to help him if there was something wrong. _Something they should have been doing from the very beginning,_ James thought bitterly.

Though it annoyed James, he could also understand why it had taken until Severus was truly showing before people started being more helpful. It was easy to say you were pregnant, but showing always helped push the point across.

The day went by smoothly, but the amount of homework, and every third thought being his mate, made the day drag for James. It wasn't until he met back up with Severus, and headed to the empty classroom that he started to feel the ball of stress in the back of his head unwind a little.

"You okay?" asked Severus as they walked. He had noticed James was smiling less and frowning more.

"It's just all this homework," sighed James as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "The fact that I know I technically don't need to finish school is also dragging on me, but I need to stay, if only for appearance sake."

"Yeah, I don't think your mom would be too happy if she found out you dropped and I stayed," teased Severus.

"Oh she'd fucking end me," chuckled James. "And there is no way I would leave you alone. If you leave then I have an excuse, but I doubt that is going to be happening." Severus nodded, but he frowned as he touched his stomach again. "Everything alright?" asked James as he rubbed Severus's back.

Severus nodded, but he let out a long sigh. "I don't know. Some days I feel great, then all of a sudden I'll just be tired and feel like shit. Like suddenly just breathing is difficult and I just want to cry and eat everything, and the worst part is, I know it's just hormones, I know I am just being moody and it will pass, but that doesn't mean I can stop it. Knowing it's just me doesn't make it go away."

"Sorry, Love," whispered James since he honestly didn't know what to say to make his fiancé feel better.

"It's okay," smiled Severus as he shook his head as if trying to clear his own annoyance. "It's your birthday, let's just focus on that right now." James smiled at Severus and leaned down to get a quick kiss before they joined everyone.

James's birthday party was less of a party and more of a small gathering with too much cake and candy. In past birthdays, James always had a big party, but he wanted something quieter this year. It was just his close friends and a person or two that they wanted to bring. The end result being that Melissa was the only other person that wasn't from their main inner circle that was there.

James and Severus greeted everyone, got their cake, and sat down to chat with everyone. It was less party and more bullshitting with friends while eating too much sugar.

Severus had told James it was all right for him to go and have his normal big party in the Gryffindor common room, but James had refused. Party because Severus wouldn't be there, but also because Sirius wouldn't enjoy himself much either.

Sirius's pregnancy was making him a little detached even from Remus, though now that they were bonded Remus didn't seem concerned. James had asked Remus about it quietly once, and Remus had simply said it was the constant sickness making him tired.

Even as they were all laughing and joking around, Sirius was a little more reserved as he sat with Remus, food untouched. "You okay over there, Siri?" asked James. He tried to make it sound joking, but it came out more concerned.

Sirius gave him a tired smile. "This kid is kicking my ass, man." He paused to look to Remus. "And I'm not sure who he got it from, but he's fussy."

"Probably you," teased Remus. "I was always a very passive child."

"Passive aggressive maybe," snorted Peter, who had actually known Remus before Hogwarts.

"I was a perfectly charming child," frowned Remus.

"Oh yeah," laughed Peter. "Like the time your mom got mad at you for forgetting your daily sweeping chore, so then for literally two months after that whenever you did the chore you would put the broom away wrong so that it would always fall on the floor when jostled slightly. Like it always was when the cabinets opened, which only your mom did while making dinner."

Remus sat quietly as everyone turned to look at him, waiting for him to defend himself. When he didn't, Lily laughed, "Remus, you little prick!"

"I always knew there was a reason I liked you best," snorted Severus. James gave him a hurt look that made Severus roll his eyes, "I meant before I became extremely fond of you."

"You mean fond of his dick," whispered Lily, which made everyone in the room laugh.

"Going back to me being mean to my mother," noted Remus dryly. "I will have you know she was just as bad."

"Oh we know," laughed James.

"That is part of why it was kinda weirdly amusing," added Peter. "She would do something you didn't like and you'd do something, only to have her do something right back."

"Then dad would get mad at both of us and we'd have to apologize and make up," snorted Remus. "Dad was always a good referee."

"Speaking of parents," noted James. "You two told my parents about the pregnancy right?"

Sirius nodded, "We sent a letter. Mia sent us a letter back right away explaining that we were being extremely irresponsible, but that she understood. She then offered Remus a place to stay if things go south when he told his parents."

"We wrote back about your suggestion," added Remus. "She liked the idea."

"Good," nodded James. "There really isn't a reason for us not to have you stay with us. I mean, fuck, did you see the house they are building for us? Half those rooms are going to go unused if we don't have a more couple people there. I mean, why the hell does it have like eight bedrooms, plus the master?"

"I think she is expecting a lot of grandchildren, Lovey," whispered Severus as he kissed James on the cheek.

James blushed a little but smiled as he nuzzled Severus back. "How many kids are you two thinking of having anyway?" asked Melissa.

Both of them shrugged before Severus answered. "We've thrown a few numbers around. Five being the highest one seriously considered, but we really don't know."

"We're kind of playing it by ear right now," added James. "I mean we both want a big family…"

"But we want it within reason," interrupted Severus. "I do want to eventually have my body back to normal."

"I don't mind how you look," smiled James. "I love you like this. You're so cute and chubby. I like your round tummy and your soft squishy face."

"In other news, James is a chubby chaser," snorted Sirius.

"Be nice," Remus scolded Sirius, though there was no real warning in it. They all knew he was just joking. "It definitely has more to do with his mate being pregnant. I know I can't wait to see you getting bigger too."

"You're both weird," muttered Sirius.

"I agree," noted Severus. "Pregnancy is gross, you have any idea how many… fluids are involved."

"Wait, what?" asked both Melissa and Lily.

"Oh yeah," nodded Sirius. "I have a lot of stuff coming out of me that I never wanted to know was a thing."

Both girls looked uneasy as Severus quickly added, "Pomfrey says it's perfectly normal and that it is the body just keeping itself clean. It's just kind of, really, gross if you aren't expecting it."

"It's gross when you're expecting it," grumbled Sirius.

"True," admitted Severus.

The conversation drifted away from the babies and towards quidditch. James and Sirius had dropped out of the team, but they still liked going and watching the games. Oddly enough, Hufflepuff was in the lead for quidditch wins, though the whole school figured it was because Gryffindor lost James, and Sirius, two of the best players. Then Slytherin lost Mulciber, Avery, and Evan as well, so all in all not a good year for either house. Ravenclaw wasn't doing bad, but most of their team was newer, and quidditch never seemed to be the main drive for Ravenclaw anyway.

As the night wore on, it was Sirius who first admitted that he was getting tired. Everyone seemed to use this as a cue that it was time to wrap up their little party. James noted that Severus was taking the remains of the cake and did his best to not scold him.

Severus still saw the look and poked his tongue out at James in a 'just try and stop me' kind of dare. James simply raised his hands in defeat and refused to even voice the worry. Normally, he might have said something, but there really wasn't much left, so James let Severus take it without a word.

 _He is probably going to get up at 3am and eat it,_ James mentally sighed as he remembered his fiancé's newest habit. Severus had been waking up at three or four in the morning every day to pee, and eat. He insisted it was Harry, and that he was hungry. James wasn't sure this was true or not, but that last time he had voiced a concern about the amount of sugar he was eating, Severus had started crying.

 _Just let him have what he wants unless there is a problem,_ James reminded himself as they headed back to their room, Severus walking in front happily humming as he held his cake.

"You're waddling a little bit," snickered James. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it had just come out suddenly as he watched his fiancé walk.

Severus glanced back to glare at him, "I am not."

James had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself form laughing. _He looks like an angry penguin!_

"I'm not sharing the rest of this with you," huffed Severus.

 _You weren't going to anyway,_ snorted James, this time keeping his thoughts to himself, though with the audible snort he shouldn't have bothered. Severus made a mocking sound even without having known what James's thoughts were.

In the three minute walk to their room, Severus was already forgetting the comment as he set his treat down and got undressed for bed. As Severus changed, he suddenly felt tired. Turning to James he sighed, "I know it's your birthday, but…"

"But?" smiled James having an inkling into what his mate wanted.

"My feet just hurt so bad," whimpered Severus.

"Get up on the bed, Love," smiled James as he dressed down into nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms.

"I love you," sighed Severus as he awkwardly hopped up onto their bed and made a back rest with his pillows. James wasn't sure where Severus was getting them, but he swore every time he saw the bed there was another pillow present. He asked him about it once, but Severus had insisted they had always had that many. James knew it was bullshit, but he didn't feel like calling his lover on it, and had simply let it go.

James waited for Severus to get situated before joining him on the bed, and letting Severus rest his feet in James's lap. "Your feet really are swollen," frowned James as he started gently massaging Severus's right foot.

"Tell me something I don't know," groaned Severus through clenched teeth. The massage always hurt at first, but once James got started, it felt better.

"Just breath," reminded James as he did his bet to be careful. Severus whimpered, but nodded as he let his head fall back and he focused on taking in deep breaths and letting them out slowly.

When Severus finally started to relax and enjoy the massage, James switched to the other foot. It hurt Severus, but James knew that when his mate was relaxed enough to enjoy the massage he needed to switch feet and move to the other one a fact that annoyed Severus, but he understood it.

Once both of Severus's feet were relaxed, James gently pushed his legs apart so he could lay between them and rest his head on Severus's stomach.

"Enjoying yourself?" teased Severus as James kissed and nuzzled his belly.

"My baby is in there," said James giddily as he rested his ear to Severus's stomach again.

"A fact you love to point out," hummed Severus as he closed his eyes and laid his head back.

"Well I'm—" James stopped suddenly, sitting up and putting his hands on Severus's stomach.

"What's wrong," frowned Severus.

Before James could answer, the baby kicked hard, hard enough that Severus could see his belly move a little. "He's moving," said James excitedly as he bounced on the bed. "Love, he's moving around and I felt him!"

Severus just smiled and tried to sit up with the intention of kissing his fiancé, but James was quick to push him back down so he could lay his head back down on Severus's stomach.

"Don't you want your present from me?" hummed Severus as rubbed one of his feet up and down James's side. Their sex life had been going strong, and Severus had fully intended to get laid after his foot massage, but now it had seemed as though James had lost interest for the time.

"I just got the best present every," smiled James as he slowly wiggled up so he could hug Severus properly. "I just want to lay here with you."

Severus wanted to roll his eyes, but he felt himself smiling as James rolled him so that he was being spooned with James's hands on his belly. Letting out a small happy sigh, Severus put his hands over James's and relaxed. _This is fine too._

AN/ Shit-snack is something I say often.

Meanwhile I am on day 3 of my "no sugar" ban and it is fucking killing me. Story is getting bleed-over from my own sugar cravings.

tumblr - Lennydark


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Sev - 28 weeks

Siri - 12 weeks

Severus was sitting at the breakfast table looking about as miserable as anyone had ever seen him. James was lovingly rubbing his fiancé's neck, shoulders, and back, but Severus didn't even seem to notice his mate at all.

"How are you doing today, Sev?" asked Sirius nervously. He also wasn't feeling well, but he looked almost perky compared to the other teen.

"This kid is using my organs as punching bags, and if I stand up I know I am going to need to pee," stated Severus flatly as he glared at his empty plate. He had no trouble eating anymore, and the baby seemed to enjoy mealtime however, this also meant that mealtime was when he was most active.

Sirius looked down at his own stomach with a frown. "You better not do that to me kiddo."

"Oh it will," growled Severus. "Oh fuck he just kicked my bladder again. Fuck my life! I need to pee, again."

"I need to go too," sighed Sirius. "I'll go with you." Severus nodded and followed after Sirius. As they were walking out, Sirius glanced at the Slytherin table, snickered to himself and then kept walking.

"What was that about?" asked Severus, loosing some of his irritation.

"Evan's already got morning sickness," giggled Sirius. "He looked like he was going to hurl all over the table."

"So glad I skipped that part," whispered Severus as his stomach a few pats. "Kid might be training to be a professional kick-boxer in there, but at least he didn't make me sick."

"Jealous," grumbled Sirius. "I'm still getting nausea."

"Still?" Sirius nodded. "Damn, that sucks. I mean I do get dizzy, a lot actually, but it's never so bad that I actually get sick."

"Again, jealous," sighed Sirius as they entered the bathroom only to see Regulus exchanging a potion with a Ravenclaw.

"So I just drink this and I won't feel like I'm dying when I go up the stairs," asked the chubby Ravenclaw boy.

Regulus nodded, "Take a sip, **a sip** , right before you do something you know will make it hard to breath. It just relaxes your throat a little bit, but it only lasts about fifteen minutes, so just sip that right before you run up to your common room. This bottle has about twenty doses in it."

The Ravenclaw nodded, paid Regulus and left. Regulus pocketed the money and then suddenly realized he wasn't alone. He gave his brother and Severus an awkward smile, but it was clear he was staring at Severus.

"Are you selling stuff again," frowned Sirius, clearly annoyed.

"It wasn't a bonding potion," frowned Regulus. "It was just to help him breath when he runs up the stairs. Pomfrey has just been telling him he needs to exercise more, but he can't since he can't seem to breathe right. I'm just helping him."

"For a price," noted Sirius dryly.

"Slytherin!" snapped Regulus. "Besides I need the money."

"Why do **you** need money?" asked Severus. He was actually legitimately curious since he knew Regulus and Sirius hadn't been brought up in a poor family.

Regulus was quiet as he looked at Sirius for a moment. Eventually he let out a long sigh. "Mom's loosing her mind Siri. Like actually losing it. She is so angry all the time, more than normal."

"I didn't think that was even possible," mused Sirius in a morbid tone.

"Oh she has. In her letter she's always angry and last Christmas was actually hell. I couldn't stand her. She just yelled so much."

Regulus paused to close his eyes and take a breath. "I can't stand staying there. I am trying to get enough money to get a place to stay over the summer and then eventually my own place to live. I want to get out of that house as soon as I possibly can, but I don't want to leave on bad terms."

Sirius was quiet but he did nod, "Do you know what made her suddenly get so angry?"

Regulus opened his mouth as if he was going to reply but instantly closed it again. When he didn't speak, Severus moved away from them. "While you two are having family time, I need to pee."

Sirius smiled and Regulus muttered out an apology as he moved out of Severus's way. Once Severus was out of sight, Regulus turned back to Sirius, he looked a little paler than Sirius thought he should. Eventually Regulus groans and covers his face. "I am so sorry Sirius. I didn't mean to tell her, but for some reason I just did. She wrote a letter and it was all about you and how much she hates you and that you are a disgrace.

I just got so mad at her I told her that you had made a life for yourself and that you were happily bonded and expecting a child." Sirius visibly paled as he stared blankly at his little brother.

Regulus swallowed nervously as he looked at his brother and continued to explain, "Now she is pissed that you haven't told her. The you have, 'cut her out of your life' and a lot of other crazy shit."

"She disowned **me** ," pointed out Sirius snidely.

"I know!" agreed Regulus readily. "I even pointed that out to her, but now she just keeps going on and on about how you have abandoned the family by not contacting her."

"Crazy bitch," called Severus from the stall.

"Right," agreed Regulus before letting out a long sigh. "I just need to get the fuck out of that house and with the year drawing closer to the end I just, I just don't want to know I don't have anywhere to go after I graduate."

"You still have a few years," sighed Sirius as Severus came out of the bathroom and washed his hands.

"I know, but the idea that I have nowhere to go is terrifying," groaned Regulus. "I know you hate her but at least send her a letter."

"If I did it wouldn't be very nice," growled Sirius. "It would end up being something like, 'stay the fuck away from me and my baby you crazy broad' and you can guess how well **that** would be received."

"It would at least be a reply and she could seep in that for a while," shrugged Regulus. "You know what. I don't know. I don't care. I still have this fucking problem with her if I don't find another place to live."

Severus, who had been quiet for sometime, decided to speak up, "Me and James are getting a huge house. Your bro and Remus are already going to be moving in. Why don't you move in with us? I plan on opening a potion shop after Harry is born. You have a few years yet, I should have everything up and running by the time you are done with school. You could come live with us, and work in the shop."

Regulus was stunned into silence as he just stared at Severus for a few minutes before slowly turning to look at Sirius. "Would you be okay with that? I mean with me living with you again? I know we never got along super well but—"

"If Severus says it's fine, it's fine. I'm the bum, so I really don't have much say in this. You on the other hand just got offered a job," smiled Sirius. "Besides if you had to ask anyone it would be James."

Regulus had a moment of worry, but Severus rolled his eyes. "You and me both know James will be fine with it. He wouldn't subject anyone to your mother."

"True," muttered Sirius as he pated his little brother on the shoulder before heading to the bathroom stall himself. "Besides you'll get to see your niece or nephew more this way."

"Can't wait," snorted Regulus as he thanked Severus again before leaving them in the bathroom.

Once he was gone Severus leaned against the sink and asked Sirius, "So have you and Remus talked about names yet?"

"No actually," Sirius let out a short laugh as if he just realized how absurd his own answer was. "He wants to wait until we know the gender before we really start talking about names, and I've just been so sick I haven't had much time to dwell on it. How soon were you and James thinking of names?"

"James had a name before I was pregnant," groaned Severus.

Severus could hear Sirius let out a short laugh as he finished up in the stall. "Kind of hard to claim the baby was an accident when you already had names picked out."

"We were both trying honestly," sighed Severus. "I just wanted it so badly. You got pregnant right after the bond was formed so you didn't get to enjoy this, but all either of us could really think about was sex and putting a baby in me."

"For the brief time I spent in that spot I was so lust hazed I honestly don't know how you two functioned," noted Sirius dryly as he left the stall and went to wash his hands.

"Ours wasn't a potion though," pointed out Severus. "We did ours the more natural way, so part of me thinks it isn't quiet the same drive. I mean, yeah, we were both clearly driven by our primal magic, but potions always seem more…"

"In your face?" suggested Sirius.

"Yeah."

"Still would have been hell having to wait," noted Sirius.

"Sex was great though," groaned Severus. "I miss it. I miss the hot rough sex. I miss James choking me as he forces me open."

"You're such a kinky little slut," laughed Sirius. "Don't worry once the baby is born he'll ride you hard again."

"God I fucking hope so," whined Severus, but then he paused and seemed to think for a second. "Is Remus ever rough with you? That one time I saw you two bang it seemed kinda vanilla."

"He's always pretty gentle," agreed Sirius but he didn't seem upset, in fact he was smiling. "I love it. He's so sweet with me. I love how he kisses and pets me all over."

"As that just drives me nuts," snorted Severus. "I mean yeah it's good, but fuck do I like a bit of pain in the sex."

"To each their own," chuckled Sirius as they returned to the table and sat down.

"That is true," agreed Severus.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Remus.

"We were talking about how you two fuck us," smiled Severus secretly enjoying the choking gag that Peter did from across the table.

Remus turned a light pink as James pulled his fiancé into his lap. "You are being a naughty little brat," whispered James.

"You gonna punish me later?" Severus whispered as he gently bit on James's ear and tugged on it.

"You're in public you two," warned Lily from further down the table. "And McGonagall is watching you. I bet she is just waiting for you two to start sucking face so she can take points."

Severus made an upset whine as he slid off James's lap and sat on the bench. James rubbed his back and leaned over to kiss his cheek so he could whisper to him. "We'll continue this conversation later tonight." Severus felt a little shier run through him as he suddenly wished that he could just skip forward through the rest of his day.

Despite being impatient, Severus somehow made it through his day without too much trouble. Having to focus on schoolwork with the constant aches and pains of pregnancy where a good distraction from his earlier lust.

In fact, they were such a good distraction that Severus wasn't even sure if he was feeling up for it anymore as he waddled to their rooms. _Maybe we need to get up earlier so that we can just have sex in the morning,_ pondered Severus as he made it back to their room before James; James had just a few last things to write up for a report and had told Severus to go ahead of him.

Feeling tired and sore, Severus didn't need to be told twice as he undressed and started filling the tub. "A nice bath will have me relaxed by the time James gets here," Severus whispered to himself as he took out an over sized t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants so he could change right after he got out of the bath.

It didn't take long for the tub to fill, and Severus found himself sinking into the hot water with a sigh. Severus lazily hummed to himself as he looked at his distended belly. He no longer could completely submerge in the little tub, a fact that made him a little sad.

Severus felt, and watched as his belly moved as the baby kicked around. "You enjoying bath time in there?" asked Severus as he rubbed his tummy. "I enjoy it, but I wish your daddy was here. I could use a neck massage." Harry kicked around a few times as if agreeing before settling down. Unable to take the smile off his face, Severus relaxed into the water as he lightly hugged his own stomach.

He stayed like this until he felt the water go from steaming hot to just warm. "Your father is taking his damn time," grumbled Severus as he got up out of the tub and dried himself off.

Despite bringing his clothes into the bathroom with him, Severus left them in favor of walking around naked. "I really don't like clothes," admitted Severus softly as he crawled onto the bed and arranged his pillows into a proper nest.

Severus's size was making sleeping difficult and he needed the pillows to help him. He knew that James was a little annoyed with shear number of the pillows, but Severus wasn't sorry. _If it bugs him so much he can have the next baby._ This was of course impossible, but Severus still found himself thinking it as he made himself as comfortable as he possibly could.

Just as he found a comfortable spot, Severus heard the door open and James walk into the room. Severus didn't even bother to open his eyes as he heard James undressing before he walked over to the bed and ran his hand down Severus's side. "Took your time, Lovey," giggled Severus as he tried to not squirm away from the hand.

"Trying to help Peter to understand Potions without you there is a feat that I deserve some credit for," chuckled James as he carefully climbed onto the bed.

Severus rolled onto his back so James was directly above him. Smiling, Severus lazily tossed his arms around James's neck and tugged him down into a soft kiss. James groaned into the kiss as he deepened the kiss pulling Severus's tongue into his mouth.

Moaning softly, Severus tried to pull James down more, but his fiancé wouldn't budge. Making an irritated sound, Severus stopped the kiss. "Lovey you can push me down you know."

"Sorry, Love," smiled James as he leaned back and ran his hands over Severus's swollen belly. "Kid's making it a bit difficult, but maybe I can get my teeth in your neck if you're on your hands and knees."

Severus let out a trembling whimper as he quickly rolled over and tilted his hips so his as was rubbing against James's dick. "Fuck do me in the ass. We haven't done it there is so fucking long. I need it."

"You sure?" teased James as he rubbed himself against his lover.

Severus let out a pitiful whine as he spread his legs in an attempt to get James to enter him. "James please, don't prep me, just get inside me."

"Need a little prep, Love," whispered James as he kissed Severus's back. "Just a little," he said this more to himself as he grabbed his wand and summoned the lube from the drawer. Following Severus's plea to an extent, James only used the lube to slick himself before tossing it off to the side.

Positioning himself, James slowly pushed in halfway making Severus let out the loudest most relived moan James had ever heard. "Fuck it hurts," moaned Severus as he clenched around James, and pushed back.

"You're such a masochist," chuckled James as he firmly gripped Severus's hips and roughly trust in the rest of the way. Severus let out a pleasured cries as James fell into a brutal pace, as he leaned forward and bit the back of Severus's neck.

Severus let out a small whimper as a soft shudder ran through him. James knew he'd just made his lover come, but James ignored it in favor of using his free hand to roughly grope Severus's chest. James palmed Severus's right nipple before squeezing it. There was a touch of pain in Severus's cry, but it was still pleasure in it as he let out a choked plea. "Do both, James. Same time."

James pulled back a little to kiss his bite mark. "Don't want to put all my weight on you."

"I'm on my hands and knees," whimpered Severus. "I can hold you up fine. My stomach isn't even being pressed into the bed. Come on, please."

James made a soft growl as he nipped his way to the unmarred left side of Severus's neck. Severus let out an approving sigh as James bit down and put all of his weight on him. James's pace slowed considerably, but Severus didn't seem to mind as James squeezed his breasts in time with the slow thrusts.

James paused when he felt Severus sharply tense again. "You come, baby?"

"Yeah, yeah, finish please," nodded Severus.

James groaned as he gave one last kiss to Severus's neck before sliding his hands back to his lover's hips as he sat up. Snapping his hips sharply, James picked his speed again. Severus let out small whimpers as James road him. Severus was too tired to get it up again, but he still enjoyed James moving inside of him.

Severus let out one last moan as he felt James release inside of him. James let out his own relieved groan as he slowly pulled out and flopped down on his back next to Severus. James smiled as he lifted Severus's chin so he could look at him. "Feel good, Love?" Instead of answering, Severus leaned forward and tenderly kissed James.

"Thanks for the fantasy," Severus whispered against James's lips.

"Just a fantasy?" asked James gently as he ran his hand through Severus's hair.

"Yes," smiled Severus as he nuzzled James's face.

"Good," whispered James before giving his mate one last kiss before the nestled down to sleep.

AN/

If you are wondering what the last bit of dialogue is about. James is making sure that the rougher sex they had was actually a fantasy Severus wanted and not him having a flash-back to when he was raped, (which still confuses him since he was unaware of how deep seeded the abuse truly was).

ANYWAY

Everything is set in stone, and planned! I have every chapter outlined! Hard to believe that there are only eight chapters left!

Tumblr - Lennydark


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Sev - 31 weeks

Siri - 15 weeks

Severus let an uncomfortable groan as he tried to find a way to sit at breakfast. He couldn't find a position where his stomach didn't get in the way or hit the table and it was starting to drive him insane.

"I'm glad I won't be in school when I get that big," giggled Sirius as he watched Severus try to get comfortable.

"Eat a dick Sirius," growled Severus.

"Maybe if you took your own advice you wouldn't be in your current predicament." Sirius had less than three seconds to laugh at his own joke before a pancake hit him in the face.

Everyone at the table were trying to stifle their laughter as the pancake slowly slid off Sirius's face and landed on his own plate. Sirius made a hurt sound as he turned to Remus and pouted, "Remmy, he's being mean to me."

"You deserved that," answered Remus dryly as he ate his own breakfast. "Leave him alone Sirius, he's uncomfortable."

"Fine, fine," sighed Sirius. He was feeling better than he had in weeks, but he knew it would be short lived. He was already showing and would soon be in the same boat as Severus.

Sirius glanced over in time to see Severus lightly hitting his head on the table while James rubbed his back. "I want this kid out of me!" cried Severus as he lightly hugged his belly. Sirius wasn't sure what Severus was going through, but he could see Severus's stomach moving. The sight made Sirius a little uncomfortable as it drove home that there was a living being moving around inside of Severus. Suddenly Severus tensed and went completely still.

"Just breathe through it, Love," encouraged James. "Just breathe in and out." Severus took in a shaky breath and seemed to relax. "You're having those a lot," frowned James.

"Just a practice contraction," groaned Severus. "I've been having at least two a day. Pomfrey says not to worry unless I have more than four in an hour."

"What happens if you have more than four in an hour?" asked Lily who had been silently watching them.

"Means I might be going into labor," Severus let out a nervous laugh before swallowing a few times. "Fuck I'm scared. I want the kid out, but knowing I have to push it out isn't particularly exciting."

"You'll do fine," reassured James. "Everything has been going nice a smooth, you've been doing perfect." Severus nodded, but everyone at the table could see how uncomfortable he was.

"I have an idea," said James suddenly as he stood up and headed towards the Professor's breakfast table.

Everyone frowned as they watched him leave. "What is he doing?" asked Peter as they watched James start talking to the Headmaster.

"I'm not sure," frowned Severus. "It's kind of hard to tell what is going through his head sometimes."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they watched James from afar. Whatever the conversation was about it appeared to be going well as both James and Dumbledore were smiling. Eventually, James nodded and walked back over to them.

"What was that about?" asked Severus as James sat back down with him.

James just smiled as he leaned over and gave Severus a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry about it, Love."

"That never bodes well," grumbled Severus as he finished up his breakfast before taking out his journal to Lucius.

 _ **Please tell me your wife is half as uncomfortable as I am.**_

 _She is doing great actually. Usual sore feet, and backaches but it actually hasn't been too bad. Why? You have trouble?_

 _ **I can barley fit at the breakfast table. I feel fat, it's too hot, my whole body hurts, I have to pee all the time, and I could eat a sugar factory.**_

 _Sugar makes your joints swell so it isn't helping with your aches and pains._

 _ **Don't tell me that.**_

 _Sorry Sev, I'd like to tell you it gets better, but until the baby comes out you're just going to be getting bigger and more achy. How far along are you again? My wife is at 33 weeks._

 _ **31 for me, she isn't that far ahead of me. Fuck, I want this kid out of me. He kicks constantly during meal times.**_

 _At least he is just interrupting meals. Drake is quiet except when we're trying to have sex. Then he starts kicking so much my wife loses her drive._

… _**Your kid is cock blocking you? HA! Sucks to be you!**_

 _Shut up. I haven't gotten laid in a month because of him._

 _ **Could be worse, and I bet you're still happy despite being cock blocked.**_

… _Yeah I am stupidly happy. I'm super excited about being a dad._

 _ **James is too.**_

 _That is still hard for me to imagine, but as long as you're both happy I shall try and stop thinking about how weird it is … I got another message from my dad._

 _ **What did it say?**_

 _Same thing as the last one really. That he would forgive me if I ditched my wife, but this time he told me to just take the baby and wipe her, and her family's minds. I wrote back saying I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't make her have my baby and then wipe it from her memory._

 _ **Sounds like he is slowly compromising though, maybe in a few months after your kid is born he'll be more willing to accept your wife too.**_

 _I doubt he'll ever truly accept her, but I am hoping that he will at least tolerate her enough to allow for visits._

 _ **Yeah… Have you talked to her about the whole magic thing yet? Maybe hinted it?**_

 _I did try again. I tried to hint that I had magic, but she got really annoyed with me. She thought I was drunk actually. She thought me and her brother were out drinking or something and were being stupid. Then she scolded me and gave me a lecture about how I shouldn't talk like that._

… _**Any reason she gets so annoyed when you bring it up?**_

 _Because she thinks magic and spells are evil and that only god can do things like that._

 _ **That makes me a little uncomfortable, and I am a little worried about your child's up brining.**_

 _It'll be fine. I have it all worked out. I'll tell her once Drake starts doing magic and by then she will love the baby too much to hate him or me._

 _ **That… is a horrible plan.**_

 _It'll work. Don't worry so much._

 _ **You are an idiot.**_

 _I got this._

 _ **For your sake, I sure hope so.**_

Severus sighed as he closed the journal. "Malfoy still being a moron?" asked James, who for once hadn't been reading over his shoulder.

"That is an understatement," groaned Severus. "What's worse is that he is perfectly happy to let the problem fester in the hope it will make it easier."

"You don't think it will? You never know he might be right." James was trying to sound optimistic on this since Severus always tended to be the pessimist when it came to this kind of thing.

"I just have a bad feeling about it is all," admitted Severus.

"Is it the nightmares again," asked James quietly. He knew that Severus was having a harder time sleeping. He was waking up every few hours to pee, or get something. Severus never out right said there was a problem, but James knew his nightmares had come back and he was having trouble sleeping because of them.

Severus almost shook his head no, but then paused and nodded. "I just… I don't know. It's hard to feel completely at ease when all my dreams are about dying or giving birth to a demon."

"Well then it is a good thing that I have set up a surprise for you," smiled James as he helped Severus up so they could go to class.

"A surprise?" Severus sounded suspicious, but James couldn't blame him.

"I just feel like you need some R&R. I talked with Dumbledore and me and you have tomorrow as a free day. So tonight I am going to make sure you are nice and taken care of, and then tomorrow we are going to sleep and relax all day. No schoolwork, and no homework. We need a day like that. You're so stressed with our exams looming and I worry about you. You only have nine more weeks before the baby arrives."

"Nine weeks is a long time," groaned Severus as he rested his hand on his belly, he was starting to think he'd never see his feet again at this rate.

"You say that now, but trust me it will go by quick," smiled James.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one carrying a kicking watermelon inside of you," grumbled Severus. James just smiled as he helped Severus to class. He didn't want to admit it, but he was glad it was Severus carrying, and not him, James doubted he would be handing it.

Instead of their usual study session after dinner, James led Severus away. Despite knowing they were going to be relaxing, Severus tried to bring his book bag, but James stopped him.

"We are relaxing, remember," scolded James as he dropped their books off in their room. "We aren't going to be studying. Just relaxing."

"Just feels like a waist of time," sighed Severus as he allowed James to take his book and put it away.

"You're a workaholic," muttered James as led Severus away from their room.

"Where are we going?" asked Severus, ignoring the comment.

"You'll see," sang James happily, as he led Severus to the prefect rooms. Severus frowned when he saw where they were going. Seeing the look, James explained. "No one is allowed in here for the next two days. Dumbledore has told everyone that they are being cleaned and redecorated."

James paused and opened the door to reveal their old summer room. It was the same as it was when the par were being 'held prisoner' in the room. The only difference was that there was only one bed.

Severus blinked a few times as he slowly walked into the room, having a moment of nostalgia. "How long do we get in here?"

"Just tonight and tomorrow," hummed James as he wrapped his arms around Severus and kissed his neck. "We have to be out by dinner tomorrow night."

"What if someone forgets and comes in?" asked Severus uneasily. He liked the idea of being alone, but he also knew that not everyone would remember the 'do not enter' rule Dumbledore had places.

"The doors are spelled to stay locked until we go out, so don't worry we won't have any unexpected guests," smiled James as he turned Severus around so he could kiss him properly. Severus let out a relived sigh as James kissed him now that he knew they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Let's get a bath going," whispered James. "I know how much you hate that little tub in our room."

"A bath is always nice," agreed Severus as he let James step away from him and headed towards the bathroom. Severus could hear that water running as he slipped out of his clothes, folded them, and put them on the couch before heading into the bathroom.

James was also stripping down but he tossed his clothes off to the side, not caring where they landed. Severus felt the urge to pick them up and put them with his own but he shook his head, _the elves will get it._

Sighing again, Severus rubbed his arms and watched the tub fill, it wasn't cold in the room, but he did feel a little exposed. "You okay, Love?" asked James as he walked over and put an arm around Severus.

"I just feel fat," sighed Severus. "Last time we were in here I was cute and small, now I'm fat."

"You're not fat, you're pregnant," smiled James as he ran his hands over his mates belly. He could feel the baby moving, giving James a surge of pride. "That's out baby, not fat. Don't worry about how you look so much."

"I know. Just being hormonal," Severus smiled weakly, but his hands joined James's.

"Let's get you in the water. I think you need this more than ever," whispered James as he kissed Severus's hair. Severus nodded and let James help him into the tub. The hot water was heavenly and having the room to submerge and not feel cramped was a luxury that Severus had missed.

"We are getting a large tub," groaned Severus as he submerged himself up to his chin.

"I agree," nodded James as he turned the water off now that the swimming pool sized tub was full. "You clearly enjoying being in the water," noted James as he sat down behind Severus.

"Helps my back," sighed Severus as he slowly leaned back until he was floating on his back with James resting his palms on his back, helping him stay afloat.

James smiled as Severus let out a long sigh before sitting back up and sitting in James's lap. "Fuck, I missed this," groaned Severus.

"Missed what?" asked James as he ran his hands up and down his lover's thighs and slowly encouraged them to spread.

"The room," giggled Severus as he leaned back a bit so he could nuzzle the side of James's neck. "I missed being able to just sit in your lap in the tub. That shitty little tub is too small for both of us and the baby now, but this is perfect."

"Perfect," hummed James as he softly bit Severus's upper lip and tugged slightly. Severus sighed and opened his mouth, inviting James to deepen the kiss. James took the invite and pushed his tongue into Severus's mouth.

Severus was so focused on the kiss he didn't even notice where James's hands were until he felt James push three fingers into him. Moaning into the kiss, Severus spread his legs wider so James had more room.

James scissoring his fingers, made Severus break the kiss as his back bent. "Fuck, you pervert."

"You love it," chuckled James as he lifted Severus up a little and positioned him over his erection.

Severus might have replied, but James lowered him down again and the sudden stretch made Severus's breath catch in his throat. "Feel good?" whispered James as he lightly bit his lover's ear. Unable to speak, Severus let out a long whine and nodded.

Knowing he was being given the go ahead, James started a slow lazy pace. His speed was slow, but James made sure that each thrust went in hard as he pulled Severus against him. Normally, Severus would be annoyed with how slow James was being, but that night he preferred the slower pace, and simply enjoyed the feeling of James inside of him.

When James's movements became less controlled and more erratic, Severus's hand slipped down and he started to stroke himself. He was close, but he felt James come first. "Don't pull out yet," whispered Severus as he worked to finish as well.

"Take your time, baby," chuckled James as he kissed the back of his fiancé's neck. James let his hands lazily rub Severus's thighs until he let out a long ragged breath and slumped against James.

Slowly, James slipped out, turned Severus around and kissed him. Severus sighed into the kiss before giggling suddenly and pulling away. "I think that was the laziest we have ever been during sex."

"Sex doesn't always have to be a workout love," chuckled James as he continued to kiss along Severus's jaw and neck. "We're here to relax, and I plan on relaxing." Severus let out a happy sigh in agreement as hugged James, letting his body relax before they had to get out of the bath.

Severus silently wondered if round two would have a little more passion to it, but as James continued is listless kisses, Severus suddenly found himself not caring if it was. He just wanted to be held and kissed, and didn't care how James went about doing it that evening. _I'll enjoy it no matter what he decides on._

AN/

We get to see what Sirius is having in the next chapter ^_^  
Drama is fast approaching! 

Random note that doesn't really matter - Probably won't be hearing much of Avery and Evan anymore. Not really any reason other than I got a new boyfriend, and his name is Evan, (which made this a little odd).

Tumblr - LennyDark


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Sev - 34 weeks

Siri - 18 weeks

Remus and Sirius sat in the infirmary and waited for Pomfrey to see them. They had wanted to check the baby's gender as soon as they could, but exams and last minute studying had gotten in the way.

"I just suddenly realized that we are graduating in two weeks," said Sirius suddenly. "Like it just hit me. Oh my god we are going to be done in literally two weeks."

"Two and a half, sweetheart," smiled Remus as he brushed Sirius's hair back and tucked it behind his lover's ear. "And I would think our baby's gender would be more of a concern."

Sirius playfully stuck his tongue out at Remus. "Shut up meany, I have pregnant brain fog."

"Is that what you call it?" snickered Remus. "I thought that was just your usual Sirius brain fog."

Sirius lightly punched his mate's arm. "It's just the whole thing. I mean in just a couple days we are graduating Hogwarts. Never to return as students ever again. Then we're gonna get married and have a baby. We'll be adults. Like real ones, with a kid and jobs and… I just… I just suddenly realized I'm not a kid anymore is all."

Remus moved so he was sitting directly in front of Sirius. He rubbed his hands up and down Sirius's legs in a calming manner before resting his palms on Sirius's baby bump. He was only eighteen weeks along, but already he was much larger than Severus had been.

Sirius had been a little worried, but Pomfrey hadn't been concerned and said he was likely catching up after being so ill. Remus didn't mind, nor was he concerned, as it just showed Sirius was healthy and their baby was developing as it should.

"Don't worry so much Sirius," smiled Remus as he kept his palms on Sirius's stomach. "We'll be good parents, and we'll have James and Severus to help us. Plus James's parents, I know Mia is excited. I told her a few days ago we were going to learn the gender soon, and she replied right away saying we had to tell her as soon as we knew." Sirius smiled at this and nodded. Knowing that he was going to be well supported helped ease much of his anxiety.

Remus returned the smile and moved forward to give Sirius a quick kiss. "Relax. Everything will be fine. Me and you have been through so much in life already, I doubt life can throw anything that we can't handle."

Sirius smiled and nodded as Pomfrey walked over. "Alright boys, you're here to check the gender of the baby, correct?" Both nodded and she retried a vial of clear liquid. "Okay Mr. Black please spit into this."

Sirius frowned but did as he was told. Pomfrey quickly corked the vial and shook it. "Alright congratulations you two, it's…" Pomfrey paused to look at the vial as it slowly changed from clear to a dark gold color. Pomfrey blinked at the vial a few times before whispering, "Oh dear."

"Where are Sirius and Remus?" asked Peter at lunch.

"I'm not sure they went to check the gender this morning, but they haven't come back yet?" frowned Severus.

"I hope nothing is wrong," said Lily, concern in her voice.

Everyone nodded in agreement, but they didn't have much longer to ponder as suddenly Sirius came stomping into the Great Hall with Remus nervously following him. Sirius looked like he wanted to choke someone while Remus reminded James of a terrified dog.

"That does not bode well," whispered Severus making everyone nod slowly as Sirius plopped down and glared intensely at the plate in front of him.

Remus slowly crept up to Sirius and moved to sit down. "Touch me, and I will castrate you," growled Sirius as he started putting food on his plate.

Remus nodded nervously before giving their friends and awkward smile. "It's a… it's been a day."

"We can see that," said James slowly as he inched away from Sirius. The warning had been aimed at Remus, but James had no interest being caught in the crossfire.

"Is this about the baby?" asked Severus carefully. He was insanely curious about the result, and Sirius's behavior wasn't helping his curiosity.

"Babies," corrected Sirius.

Everyone blinked a few times before Peter dumbly asked, "What?"

"Babies," repeated Sirius. "More than one."

Everyone glanced towards Remus who laughed nervously. "Three boys and a girl. We had to wait for a doctor from St. Mungo's to see us."

"YOU PUT A FUCKING LITTER IN ME!" Sirius yelled suddenly. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! NO WONDER I'M SO FUCKING FAT!" Everyone in the Great Hall was quiet now, and for once, the Professors didn't seem to notice anything as they looked anywhere but where Sirius was currently screaming his lungs out.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," whispered Remus trying to calm Sirius down. Slowly he inched closer and wrapped his arms around him.

"I said don't touch me," cried Sirius weakly as he folded his arms on the table so he could hide his face in it. Sirius just seemed to realize he was in the Great Hall and now everyone was looking at him.

"I'm sorry," repeated Remus, but he didn't move away as he rubbed Sirius's back. "I'm horrible and this is all my fault I know." It wasn't his fault and they both knew it, but Remus rather just take the blame right then; if only to keep his mate from having a mental break down right there.

"Remus," said James gently. "I think you need to take Sirius to the dorms. I think he's in shock right now. Just skip today and take him to bed. You two need to work through this quietly."

Remus nodded and slowly stood up, tugging Sirius with him. Sirius made a small distressed cry as he wiped his face on his sleeve. "Let's go," whispered Remus as he led Sirius out of the Great Hall.

It truly had been a mistake to let Sirius go there at all, but Remus had simply been following his mate, and Sirius had eaten half a plate of food, so at least he still had something of an appetite. _Though now I am wondering if it is because he is essentially eating for five,_ thought Remus as they headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor dorms.

Sirius had to pause a few times and take a few deep breaths. It was getting harder and harder for Sirius to climb all of the stairs, but he didn't complain. It simply took him longer to climb up to their dorm in the evening.

 _We're almost out of school, he can make a few more days of this,_ thought Remus as he waited for Sirius to get his breath back again. _God it is a good thing he won't be climbing the stairs when he is further along. Just a few more days and he'll be able to rest more. Fuck what are we going to do? One kid is bad enough how the fuck are we going to handle four?!_

 _Calm down, calm down, you need to be there for Sirius. Holy shit he has them inside of him. No wonder he wants to end me. God I would want to kill someone if I found out they put that many kids inside of me._ Remus paused from his internal rant as he took a few more breaths to clear his head.

Once inside of the Gryffindor common room, they headed straight upstairs to the dorm. Sirius frowned and glared at more stairs but didn't say anything, he was suddenly exhausted. As they entered their dorm room, Sirius quickly started taking his robes off and grabbing the most comfortable pair of pajamas he had.

Remus followed his example, joined them on their bed. Lately they had only been sleeping in Remus's bed, and Sirius was quick to crawl under the covers and curl up against Remus. Feeling Sirius shaking, Remus hugged him as close as he could. "It's okay. I know. I'm scared too."

"You fucking jinxed us," whined Sirius.

"I know right," laughed Remus nervously. "I'm a fucking asshole. I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"Yes, you should have," grumbled Sirius as he wiggled as close to Remus as he could get. Remus rested his chin on the top of Sirius's head and sighed. They laid like this for a few long seconds before Sirius spoke. "Four kids."

"Yep," sighed Remus.

"Three boys and a girl."

"That appears to be the case," said Remus as he rubbed his hands up and down Sirius's back.

"God maybe we won't be able to move out of Sev and James's house," groaned Sirius.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," chuckled Remus. He was sounding more confident, but Sirius could still hear a sliver of unease in his voice.

"You do realize I'm never letting you get me pregnant again after this right?"

"I am a hundred and ten percent okay with that," sighed Remus as he let his eyes fall closed.

"Good," grumbled Sirius as he let out another long irritated sigh. _We'll talk about this later,_ Sirius mentally decided as he willed himself to fall asleep; unwilling to face reality until he had time to let his mind have a mental reset.

AN/

Remus needs to learn to keep his trap shut.

Sorry this chapter was shorter, I'm eager to get to the next chapter. Next chapter has literally been planned since the very beginning. Excited that I finally get to write it.

In other news I got a new tattoo it is on my tumblr so if you wanna see it just type in and it should show up ^_^

… it's not on my butt, it's on my lower back… almost my butt… okay it might kinda be on my butt.

Mom- You have a cupcake tattooed to your butt.

Me- There's a gecko too.

*Mother sighs*


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Sev - 35 weeks

Siri - 19 weeks

"Ten days!" yelled Sirius suddenly during dinnertime.

"Is he still freaking out about graduating?" asked Lily as she looked over at Remus.

"Mmhmm," nodded Remus as he looked at a book of names. "None of these sound good with my last name," sighed Remus suddenly as he closed the book.

"You'll find something," laughed Lily as she turned to Severus to ask a question but stopped and looked next to him.

Seeing her confused look, Severus frowned at her. "What's wrong?"

Lily nodded towards him and asked, "Since when does that journal of yours glow?"

Severus blinked a few times before turning his head to look down at the journal. He'd had it out, but hadn't expected to write in it since it would be the middle of the day for Lucius and he wouldn't be able to respond. "It can glow, but only if the message is urgent," explained Severus slowly, still not picking the journal up.

"Maybe it is about the baby," suggested James. "His wife should be getting close right?"

"She should still have a couple weeks," answered Severus as he carefully picked up the journal and opened it, he wasn't sure why but he was suddenly filled with dread.

 _Help me._

Severus's stomach suddenly fell as he picked up a pen and quickly replied.

 _ **What's wrong? Did something happen.**_

 _There was an accident._

Severus glanced around as everyone waited expectantly to hear what was wrong. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Severus wrote back.

 _ **What kind of accident?**_

 _They were just going in for a check up. Nothing was supposed to happen._

 _ **Lucius, I need you to tell me what happened. This is just text but I can tell you're panicking.**_

 _My wife and father in-law were in a car accident on the way to the doctor's office. He was fine, but the car that crashed into them was on her side. She died on the way to the hospital._

 _They got the baby out, but he is so small, and he would have died if I hadn't healed some of the injuries he had. Her family was there, and they started freaking out, and I panicked and wiped them. I erased everything of me and the baby, from them and the doctors._

 _And now I am sitting here while the family I have been living with for the last year mourns their daughter, but doesn't remember me, or the baby._

 _I don't have anywhere to go, but I can't take Draco away for a few more days. I need to go back to the house soon and get all my stuff and alter a few things. I can stay in a hotel for a while, but I have no plans past that. I don't know what to do and I don't want to go back to my father because he is horrible and will just say 'I told you so' and I just can't handle that right now._

Severus read over what his friend had written several times before just handing it to James, unsure of what to say. James took the journal and read it. After a few seconds, James took the pen from Severus and started writing.

 **This is James: Do you have a hotel yet?**

 _No_

 **I need the name of the hotel and exactly where you are when you figure that out.**

 _Okay._

Lucius sounded tired and defeated even in that one word. James handed the journal back to Severus and motioned for him to follow. Together they walked over to the Headmaster and patiently waited for him to stop speaking with McGonagall.

When Dumbledore pause he smiled down at them. "Yes boys?"

"We need to talk to my parents. It's too urgent to send a letter," explained James seriously. All the Professors exchanged looks, but the Headmaster nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

He led them to his office so they could use the fireplace. As James contacted his parents, the Headmaster rested a hand on Severus's shoulder and asked, "Are you alright?"

Severus nodded, but he seemed unsure. "It's actually about Lucius. He's gotten himself into a bit of trouble and needs help."

"How much trouble?" asked the Headmaster. Instead of verbally answering, Severus just opened the journal and pointed to the part where Lucius had explained everything.

Dumbledore read it and sighed sadly before handing it back to Severus. "Just don't tell his dad, please."

"I have no reason to tell him anything," Dumbledore shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

Severus stifled the small laugh at the Professor's bored mannerism, but paused as Lucius had already written down an address for them and asked why they needed it. Severus stepped forward and sat with James as he explained the situation to his father.

"He gave us an address already," put in Severus when James had finished the explanation. Mr. Potter was quick to write the address down as Severus recited it.

Mr. Potter, who hadn't spoken since James had started talking, let out a long sigh. "I take it you want me to go and get him? Bring him back here undetected?"

"If you are able," said James sounding hopeful.

Mr. Potter nodded. "Alright, but you and I both know he won't be able to stay hidden from his father forever. He is going to have to go back to him eventually."

"I think he just needs grieving time," put in Severus. "Everything just happened so suddenly, I think he is in shock."

"Alright," nodded Mr. Potter. "It will take me a few days to get to him and bring him back here, but I will see that it is done. You two did your part, now go on and try to enjoy the rest of your time in Hogwarts. I will take care of this."

Both of them thanked him and then Dumbledore before making their way back to the Great Hall. Once they were sitting back down at the table, Severus wrote back to Lucius.

 _ **Mr. Potter is coming to get you. He is going to get you back here without your dad finding out. It's gonna take a few days so just sit tight.**_

 _Thank you._

 _ **I know this is a stupid thing to ask but, are you going to be alright?**_

 _I have no idea._

 _ **Well you can sort all of that out over the next few days, and when you get to the Potters you'll have some more time to think on it. We'll get to see each other soon too since Hogwarts is ending in a few days so I'll be able to talk to you in person at least.**_

 _That will be nice… I feel sick. You know the muggle doctors tried to make me take some muggle medicine. They said it would help my nerves._

 _ **Did you take it?**_

 _No._

 _ **Maybe you should.**_

 _I just plan on taking a sleeping potion while I still can. I don't want to risk it when I get Draco back._

… _**Why did you decide on Draco? I thought you were going to be naming him Drake.**_

 _Draco was the name I wanted originally and since… I just want to pull away from those memories. It's just me and him now._

 _ **I understand. I just figured I'd ask and try and pull your mind away from everything for a little while.**_

 _Thank you, for trying anyway. I doubt I'll be able to "take my mind off" what happened… My old family is still at the hospital, so I need to sneak back to the house before they get back. I'll keep you updated._

 _ **Thanks. Take care of yourself.**_

 _I'll try._

When they were done writing back and forth, Severus simply handed the journal around to Remus, Sirius, Lily, and Peter. He didn't feel like repeating the story again. Everyone was quiet as they read through it the mood of the group steadily becoming more somber as each person read through the text.

After they had each read it, Peter spoke first as he looked towards James. "It would seem your family as adopted another one." He paused and let out a small humorless laugh, "Kind of wish your family wasn't needed so much… Is the world getting worse or am I just noticing it?"

"You're just noticing it," sighed Severus as he turned and let his head fall on James's shoulder. "Thank you, for helping him. I know Lucius wasn't a very good guy to you during school, but he isn't a bad person, and I feel like once he gets his shock and grief under control he'll be quick to get up again."

James nodded as he let his own head rest on Severus's. "It's okay. I don't think he'll be with us for long. He's still hiding from his dad so I see him finding somewhere less… I don't know… in the open."

Lily suddenly started tapping her fingers on the table. Everyone turned to her as she frowned. After a few seconds of silence she spoke. "My family has a small little guest house. It's literally a kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. It's tiny, but it is in a muggle area. The last place Mr. Malfoy would look for his son is in a muggle area."

"What will your parents think?" asked Remus.

"My parents wouldn't have a problem with it, but I will ask them," explained Lily. "Plus, my mother loves babies. She could watch Draco if Lucius has to leave, but he'd still have his own area to live."

"I think he might prefer that," noted Severus as he moved a little to look up at James. "He will accept your families help, but your families haven't always been friendly, so it might be a little awkward for him to stay there." Severus paused to stifle a laugh. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but, Lucius might be more comfortable living with a muggle family."

"I'll send a letter to my family," nodded Lily. "My sister is going off to college anyway, so my mom is having a bit of the empty nest thing going on."

"I'm sure it will all work out," smiled Remus trying to be optimistic.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "After your last prediction I feel like you just need to keep your mouth shut."

"I'm not always wrong," grumbled Remus as he wrapped an arm around Sirius.

" _'Don't worry Sirius we can handle anything._ ' Is immediately told I'm having quadruplets, and that my hips might actually break while I birth them."

"Wait what!" Severus turned to Sirius with a terrified expression.

"Oh yeah," smiled Sirius in mock joy. "With all the added weight on my pelvis and the act of pushing my muscles could actually break my pelvis just from the strain."

"You only run that risk if you are laying down when you give birth," noted Remus as he hugged Sirius and tried to comfort him.

"Oh yeah I'll just stand up the whole time," grumbled Sirius as he glanced at Severus. "Can you imagine standing and giving birth?"

Severus was quiet for a few seconds before nodding. "Actually standing is easier. Even with just one, I feel a lot of pressure on my lower back when I am laying down."

Sirius let out an uncomfortable groan as he rested his face in his hands. "No offense, you're huge and you only have one in there. I am terrified of what I am going to look like, or how I am even going to walk around?"

"You know your babies will probably be smaller," pointed out Lily. "The body has a limit, and after a bit the babies just don't grow as big. It's why there is a always a 'runt of the litter'. There is only so much room in there."

Sirius frowned in thought at hearing this. "That is weird to think about, but it actually makes me feel a little better."

"Don't worry," reassured Remus. "We'll take care of you. We're all here for you." Sirius nodded and leaned into Remus and sighed, he didn't want to think about it anymore.

"There is my mom too, Sirius," reminded James. "She is going to be fussing over you once we get home." As he spoke, James slowly took the cupcake out of Severus's hand and set it away from him. Severus thought he was being sneaky, but James had seen him eat four already. Severus let out an unhappy whine and tried to take it back, but James kept moving it.

"I don't know how you can eat so much sugar," sighed Sirius, shaking his head in amazement. "Just watching you eat it is making my tongue hurt."

Severus made an offended sound as he had to chew and swallow the cupcake he'd shoved into his mouth. Once he had swallowed it, Severus spoke. "Well to be fair watching you eat so much ham and eggs makes me want to hurl. Your salt intake is insane."

"I like meat," frowned Sirius. A snicker from Remus earned him a sharp elbow to the side from Sirius. "Not like that you pervert," growled Sirius. "I feel like my diet is healthier than the living sugar cube over there."

"I'm not a sugar cube," sniffed Severus. "I might be growing one though." He paused to look down and rub his tummy.

"Our baby isn't a sugar cube," chuckled James as he cuddled Severus. "But he'll probably have a horrible sweet tooth if your cravings are any indication."

"Mmm sugar," Severus tried to reach for his cupcake again put James pushed it towards Lily.

"Eat some more dinner if you're still hungry," smiled Lily as she took the cupcake and ate it.

Severus had the look of utter betrayal as he watched his friend eat his cupcake. "But, but I already ate dinner. I'm on desert now."

"You've been on desert all day," whispered James. "Don't think I don't know about your cookie stash in your pockets."

Severus made a little huffing sound as he pouted. "Fine jerks. Keep food from the baby," Even as he said this Severus pulled the large plate of pasta closer.

James repressed a laugh and snuck himself a cookie out f Severus's pocket. _He's such a brat,_ thought James fondly as his conversation with Remus turned to more light hearted subjects.

AN/

We get to see Lucius in the next chapter ^_^

It was a bit weird writing this chapter since it has been planned since the very beginning and my mind always wondered over to it, but it was always so far in the future I would shoo it away to focus on other things.

Weird note - did you know that you can rupture the blood vessels in your eyes and cry blood when under extreme stressed… My last staff meeting was… eventful.

Tumblr - Lennydark


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Sev - 36 weeks

Siri - 20 weeks

"You sure this is okay with your parents, Lily?" asked James as they all waited for Mr. Potter in the front courtyard. The only one that had gotten on the train home was Peter as he was the only one not going to James's house. Though there was a joke that it was only a matter of time before he lived there as well. He had laughed, but shook his head in a 'not for a King's ransom' kind of way.

Lily nodded as she fiddled with a strap on her trunk. "Yeah, I talked with my parents and everything has been arranged, and they figured me just going home with you would be easier since Lucius is at your house."

"I hope he is doing alright," sighed Severus as he sat on his own trunk. "Mia mentioned how depressed he is. He can barely take care of Draco."

"He just lost his wife and basically his whole family," pointed out Remus. "I can't imagine anyone would take that news very well."

"We'll get him back on his feet," said Lily confidently. "He needs time to grieve, but we'll get him through it."

Everyone nodded as the conversation somewhat died. Sirius suddenly groaned loudly and sat down, he had been trying to stay on his feet but it seemed he'd given up. Sirius already had a decent sized bump growing and it was clearly visible.

Remus kneeled down with him and rubbed his back. "You okay?"

Sirius nodded, but frowned as he ran his hand over his tummy bump. "Just my back, and thinking about having to tell your parents." Remus paled slightly and nodded, he had been doing his best to not think about explaining to his mother that he'd not only bonded with Sirius but gotten him pregnant with quadruplets.

"My mother is going to fucking end me," whispered Remus as he leaned forward and lightly rested his forehead to Sirius's stomach.

"We'll be fine," smiled Sirius as he brushed his fingers through Remus's hair. Sirius frowned suddenly and grumbled as he touched his lower back. Looking to Severus he asked, "Please tell me the twinge in my back is going to leave."

"It's going to get worse," sighed Severus as he reached for James and got help standing up. If Sirius hadn't been pregnant he would have laughed at how Severus waddled around, now he was just terrified. Knowing how slim Severus was naturally made the fact that he looked like he had a somehow swallowed a large watermelon that much more disturbing.

"If I get any bigger, I swear I'll kill something," groaned Severus as he stood up. "My ankles and knees hurt and I hate everything."

"You still have four weeks, Love," smiled James as he put an arm under Severus's arms and lifted slightly, trying to take some of the weight off his knees.

"Nope," groaned Severus as he pushed James away slightly so he could lower down to his knees, lean forward, and rest his upper body on his trunk.

"Is that really more comfortable?" asked Sirius as James moved to sit behind Severus and rub his back and shoulders.

Severus nodded and let out a long sigh as James rubbed his back. "If it wasn't for the weight on my back I'd be fine," whined Severus.

Sirius suddenly swallowed as he looked down at his own stomach and then at Remus. Sitting up so he could hug Sirius, Remus gave him a quick kiss. "Relax. You'll do fine, and once they're out you'll love them. Don't worry everything will be fine."

Sirius nodded slowly, but he still seemed unsure. "I guess I am just nervous, and crabby. I can't help it, I'm so uncomfortable all the time, and my chest hurts."

"Did you get that rub stuff from Pomfrey?" asked Severus now fully enjoying his back massage.

"Yeah," nodded Sirius. "It helped a lot, but I still wasn't… wasn't expecting to suddenly…"

"Grow breasts?" asked Severus.

Sirius blushed, but he nodded. "You know when I was sleeping with girls, I sometimes wondered how awesome it must be to have them. Now I hate them. They get in the way, they hurt, and they just fucking hurt!"

"They only hurt because you're pregnant," sighed Lily. "I mean my boobs get in the way, but they don't hurt like how you are feeling."

"They are fun once they stop hurting," said James far too enthusiastically.

"Shut up James," grumbled Severus.

James hummed as he leaned forward and kissed the center of Severus's back. "But I love them, and they've gotten so soft and round. They fit perfectly in my h—" James's sentence deflated as he slowly fell over from Severus donkey kicking him.

"Lily, can you help me up please," asked Severus as he sat up a little.

"No problem," smiled Lily as she stepped over James and helped Severus stand up.

He would have sat back down on his trunk, but Mr. Potter walked up to them. "Sorry I am late, it has been… it has been a morning." He paused to glance at his son on the ground. "Why are you laying in the dirt, James?"

"He was being inappropriate, so I kicked him," stated Severus flatly.

"Ah," smiled Mr. Potter as he stepped over his son and went to Sirius and Remus. He looked down at the pair, neither of them seemed to want to look at him. "Four?" asked Mr. Potter after a few tense seconds.

Sirius and Remus nodded. "I would like to put it on record that this isn't my fault," said Remus.

"It's a little your fault," said Mr. Potter with a tight smile. "I have invited your parents for dinner tonight, you have until then to think of a decent argument as to why you felt the need to bond and impregnate your boyfriend."

This actually seemed to annoy Remus as he huffed and looked away. "It isn't like I regret it. Why is everyone acting like I didn't know how babies were made? I get it I got Sirius pregnant, I knew what I was doing. I was just a little shocked at the number, that part isn't our fault."

Mr. Potter smiled at this and nodded. "I understand. Just keep that tone when you explain it to your mother. If you are confident in your decision, it will all work out. I just don't want you second guessing yourself in front of her. You, especially you, know how she can be."

Remus nodded and everyone slowly got to their feet and followed Mr. Potter off the grounds. Once they were off Hogwarts grounds, they were able to apparate to the Potter's. Remus, and James held onto Sirius and Severus before they apparate. They could have done it on their own, but with the pregnancy it caused a lot more dizziness, and neither of them were steady afterwards.

Sirius seemed more affected than Severus as he heavily leaned on Remus and rested his forehead on his shoulder. "You okay?" asked Remus. Sirius nodded and was about to walk forward but a piercing cry could be heard coming from the house.

"Oh joy, he's awake… again" whispered Mr. Potter tiredly as he turned to them. "Draco is being a little colic last few days. Doctors told Lucius it is because Draco was born pre-mature, but that it is good he is being so lively."

"Oh boy," whispered James as they all headed into the house. The screaming got louder when they opened the door, and were greeted with Lucius, looking a little worse for wear, trying to calm Draco down.

Lucius's hair was buzz cut and it was obvious he had been spending much more time in the sun than he ever had at Hogwarts. If it hadn't been for the dark circles under his blood shot eyes, Severus would have thought he looked much healthier.

At hearing the door open, Lucius's head snapped up far too quickly, the jerky movements making Draco cry louder. At seeing everyone, he tried to smile, but it fell, he looked like he might throw up, or start crying no one was really sure which.

Lucius gestured vaguely to the back room as he looked at Mr. Potter, "Mia's in the back room. Prob'ly try'n get away from the noise." Mr. Potter nodded and headed to the back to where his wife was hiding.

"How much coffee have you had Lucy?" asked Severus with a frown when he saw how jerky his friend was.

"Too much? Not enough?" snorted Lucius he paused to look Severus up and down and smiled. "God it's weird seeing you like that kid." Severus was about to make a snide remark, but Draco started crying louder, making Lucius put his free hand over his face and groan, "What do you want from me. I don't know what you want."

"You're bouncing him too hard," said Lily suddenly as she stepped forward and held her arms out to take Draco. Lucius handed his son over easily as Lily as she gently shushed Draco, who calmed instantly. Once he was calm, Lily looked back to Lucius. "You're too fidgety, you were making him nervous."

"S'rry" whispered Lucius as he took another sip of coffee. Lily sat down next to Lucius as James got everyone tea. Severus naturally wanted coffee like Lucius, but James still gave him tea. As James served everyone, Lucius glanced over to Sirius, "So you got knocked up too?" He let out a humorless laugh as he looked at his cup, "The Black line's saved."

Lucius chuckled humorlessly again but is slowly turned into a sob. Now that he wasn't holding Draco, he put his face in his hands. "M'srry. I can't. I just can't." Everyone glanced amongst themselves and then back at Lucius. They weren't sure what the were expecting, but it wasn't this.

James slowly pulled the coffee away from Lucius and got him a cup of tea as well. He doubted the man would drink it, but James figured that the coffee wasn't doing Malfoy any favors right then.

"I don't know what to do," sighed Lucius as he pulled his tea closer, so he could warm his hands on the cup. "I'm so confused right now, but I can't stay here. I need a job, but fuck I can't go back to dad or the Ministry. I just can't, but I have Draco I can't not go back just because I can't stand the idea I have him to think about. God damn it why can't I think. Why won't my brain work?"

"Because you're grieving, and to be totally honest under more pressure than anyone should be under," said Severus trying to be reassuring. "Did Mia tell you that Lily's family is willing to take you in? They live in a muggle area, and your dad will never look there."

Lucius calmed down a little as he looked towards Lily. She smiled at him, "We have a guest house a little ways from the main house. It's small, only two rooms, but you can stay there while you get everything together. My mom is excited at the thought of having a baby in the house again, and my dad sent me a letter saying my uncle could use another pair of hands at work, if you wanted to get right to work."

Lucius was quiet for a moment but took a deep breath and nodded as he asked, "What kind of work?"

"Nothing special," shrugged Lily. "He owns a small time grocery store. I think he needs someone in the meat department. Stuff back there is heavy and most of the other employees are older, so he needs someone stronger."

"I can do that," nodded Lucius. "I've been working on a farm for almost a year now, so I can at least lift stuff."

"It's not glamorous," noted Lily.

"Neither is falling face first into cow shit," snorted Lucius, it was the first real sign of joy, but it fell quickly. He sighed sadly as he glanced over at Draco, who was now sleeping soundly. "He seems to like you."

"I think he likes you too, just not when you're so upset. Babies pick up on that stuff," smiled Lily. "So when can I expect you to come to my house. I can show you the house, and mom can play with the baby."

Lucius paused and looked around, he'd been sleeping on the couch the last few days, and hadn't even bothered to unpack his bag. "I can go now but…" he paused as he looked to Severus and James, "I should probably thank your parents for letting live on your couch for the last week."

"It's not like you're banished once you leave," smiled Severus. "I want you to visit me more."

"You might also want to run before Remus's parents get here," snorted James.

"Why?" frowned Lucius.

"Because they don't even know about the bonding, let alone that Sirius is pregnant," answered Lily. "It's going to be… interesting here is a few hours."

Lucius didn't look excited about that. "I'll just grab my bag then." he paused to look to Lily and ask, "As long as your okay with going now."

"Now's good," nodded Lily. "I don't want to be here for that show either."

"Oh wow thanks for the support guys," groaned Remus.

"You dug the hole," said Lily as she stood up from the table.

"Yeah well do me a favor and just go ahead and fill it while I'm down here," groaned Remus as he let his head hit the table with a soft thunk.

"So dramatic," whispered Severus as he rolled his eyes and sipped his tea.

Everyone smiled as Lucius went and got a backpack from the living room. When he returned Lily held Draco out to him, "Do you want him back?"

Lucius looked like he was about to take his son back but paused, glanced at Lily, and then shook his head. "No I think you should hold him, at least until we get there. That right there is the longest he has slept since we got here."

"Alright, but only till we get there. Then you better hold him," smiled Lily as she led Lucius out of the house.

Everyone was quiet as they watched them leave, but as soon as they had appareted away Sirius spoke, "So, how long until you think they start dating?"

"Siri, he just lost his wife," sighed Remus.

"Yeah, of what? Like eight months?" noted Sirius dryly. Everyone glared at Sirius but he easily returned it. "Don't all of you look at me like that. I get it that it is sad she died, but fuck he hadn't even KNOWN her for a full year yet. Any guy that falls that hard that fast will do it again."

"That is, in part, true," agreed Severus. "Still, I give it a couple months. He needs time to grieve, and get over his previous wife."

"Three months then," shrugged Sirius as he stood up and went to the kitchen and started digging around for food. Everyone sighed, but didn't fight his judgment as Remus went and got a pack of cards from his trunk.

By the time Mr. and Mrs. Potter appeared the four of them were playing cards and eating sandwiches. Looking around and not seeing Lucius the two of them frowned. "Lily took him to her house. She has a place for him to stay, and a job," explained James guessing what his parents were thinking about.

"Oh that's good," sighed Mia. "We were worried about him. Good thing he didn't drink today."

"That's because he drank all the whiskey in the house," muttered Mr. Potter clearly not amused by this fact.

"Oh hush, as if you were drinking it, and poor thing has been beside himself," snapped Mia.

"And too drunk to function," whispered Flea as he picked up one of the extra sandwiches from the table.

"Well he's with Lily now, and her mom will also be there to help, so at least Draco will be taken care of," offered Severus.

"That's good," nodded Mr. Potter as he sat down with them. "I'm not really that mad. I was just a little irritated that he has a little boy to take care of and he decided the best course of action was to drink himself sick."

"On a different note," said Mia as she sat down as well. "Your house is done. You two can move in anytime, but I rather you move in after the baby is born."

"That seems like a good idea," nodded James. "Especially since someone is super worried that something bad is going to happen."

"You can mock me when you're the one with the baby inside of you," growled Severus.

"It's a real fear, James," scolded Mia before walking over to Sirius and resting her hand on his shoulder. "I want you here until you have yours as well. How is everything by the way? Remember if you start feeling pain tell me immediately."

"Just back pain," shrugged Sirius. "Pomfrey said it was normal since they are growing so fast."

Mrs. Potter nodded but she still didn't seem to be particularly happy about the idea that Sirius had been suffering. "I'll be taking you to the doctor tomorrow, you too Severus. You're due soon, and James said you're already having contraction."

"Just practice ones," mumbled Severus as he fiddled with his sleeve. "Doctor said as long as I don't have more than four in an hour I'm fine, and I still have four weeks, and last time I talked to Pomfrey she said I might be later on delivery because of not being fully changed when I got pregnant."

"I would still like you to come with and get a check up," sighed Mia. "I am just worried and want to make sure the two of you are safe."

Severus and Sirius nodded and became quiet. They understood her concerns and the two decided to let her play the mother hen and take care of them. Trying to fight it would just stress them out more.

Seeing that the pair had agreed to her rule, Mia went about making a real dinner. As she cooked, everyone started another game, this time dealing in Mr. Potter as they waited for Remus's parents to arrive.

As time went on, James noticed that Sirius was trying to find ways to sit that would hide his stomach, or he would try sucking to hide it under his shirt a little easier. "Stop trying to hide it," sighed Severus suddenly. "They are going to find out anyway, Sirius. Just think of it as proof for when Mrs. Lupin inevitably questions whether or not you are really pregnant." Sirius blushed, but he nodded, as he tried to stop fidgeting with his shirt.

"I still don't know how we are going to explain that," sighed Remus.

"Well you better figure it out quick," noted Mia cheerfully. "They're walking up the steps now." Both Remus and Sirius's heads jerks to look at the door as Remus's parents walked in.

"Hello," called Mrs. Lupin as she opened the door and looked at the worried looks of her son and Sirius. Frowning she gave her son a calculating look, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," said Remus without even thinking. Mr. Lupin snorted at his son's answer, shut the door, and sat down next to Mr. Potter, taking his son's spot in the card game.

"Nothing?" asked Mrs. Lupin ignoring her husband's indifferent reaction.

Sirius gently reached out and touched Remus's arm. Remus glanced at him, glanced down, then back towards his mother. "Okay maybe it is something."

Mrs. Lupin frowned as Sirius stood up and rested his hand under his stomach. The woman's eyes widened as she looked between Sirius and Remus. "What did you do?" snapped Mrs. Lupin.

"It's pretty obvious what he did, hun," noted Mr. Lupin dryly.

"I thought you were waiting until you had bonded!" snapped Mrs. Lupin.

"We did actually," said Sirius suddenly. "We bonded and…" Sirius trailed off and blushed. "… and now I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Lupin sighed loudly before sitting down at the table. "What's done is done. I hope you have a plan for a job, Remus."

Remus nodded, "I am already looking, and me and Sirius are going to stay here until they are born. Severus and James have also offered to help."

Mrs. Lupin frowned but she nodded, but then she paused and looked back to her son, "They?" Instead of verbally answering Remus held up four fingers. Mrs. Lupin blinked at her son for a few seconds before looking to Euphemia. "Mia dear, do you have any whiskey you could pour in my tea?" Mrs. Potter laughed, but pulled a hidden bottle out of the cabinet.

AN

Lucius will be in better shape in the next chapter.

Severus will not, (no he won't be having the baby just yet, but he is getting there).

In other news Spring can go away, fucking allergies.

My Tumblr - lennydark


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Sev - 39 weeks

Siri - 23 weeks

July 1st

"Love, please stop pacing," sighed James as he tried to make Severus sit down on the exam table.

"I can't," whined Severus as he allowed James to pull him over and make him sit down. "I just want him out," continued Severus as he sat down and rubbed his belly.

James nodded as he stood next to him with his arm around him. "I know. I know, but he isn't ready yet. You know you have another week before he's due anyway. Relax." James ran his hand over Severus tummy. His stomach had gotten noticeably harder, which had been concerning to James until his mother and the doctors said it was normal and that Severus's body was simply preparing for the birth.

"It's just my back," sighed Severus quietly. "I'm just so tired of my back, knees, and ankles hurting. Really tired. I am never taking bending down for granted ever again. I feel like a fucking penguin when I move."

"How do you know what being a penguin feels like," James smiled as Severus put his head under James's chin and leaned into him. Severus had gotten cuddlier again, but it was sporadic. Some days all Severus wanted was to be held by James, other day James made sure he was out of the way. James had been worried at first, but Sirius was also doing the same thing to Remus, so he checked it off to being hormonal.

"Don't poke holes in my prego-brain logic," grumbled Severus. "I feel like a penguin."

"Okay," hummed James as he gently rubbed Severus's back.

"Good morning, boys," said their doctor as she walked in. She glanced at her clipboard before smiling up at Severus. "Gonna have to ask your man to step away real quick, sweetheart."

Severus nodded and James stepped away so he wouldn't be in the way. Once James had moved, the woman waved her wand. James could see something happening on her clipboard, but James couldn't see the image clearly from where he was.

"You are thirty nine weeks?" asked the doctor. Severus nodded, and the woman hummed before seeming to remember something and nodded to herself. "Aw yes I remember now." She lowered her wand and held her clipboard out to Severus, "Would you like to see him? Your baby."

Severus eagerly took the clipboard and James moved to look over his shoulder. The imagine wasn't clear, and seemed weirdly fuzzy, but James could still clearly see a face. Like all magiciked imaged it moved, and the pair could watch the baby breathing as he gently rocked.

"Why is the image fuzzy?" asked James as Severus traced his fingers over the image.

"It's a magic rendering from inside someone. It's never really clear in there," Laughed the woman as she took the clipboard back, but gave Severus the paper with the image on it.

"Oh," mumbled James as he went back to looking at the picture.

The doctor smiled at them, giving them a few more moments before clearing her throat. "Now, I know you are no doubt eager to meet your baby, but he seems to be a little behind."

"Behind?" asked Severus as his attention was quickly pulled away from the picture.

The doctor nodded, "Yes. You having to change while pregnant slowed his development a little, no don't worry, he is fine." The woman quickly added the last part when she saw Severus's face.

"So what you're saying is that he's just going to be a little late?" asked James going back to rubbing Severus's back in an effort to calm him.

The woman nodded. "Yes, Severus is very likely to go to a full 42 weeks before giving birth."

Severus visibly paled as he numbly looked at the floor. "Are you telling me I have to have this inside me for three more weeks?"

"I am afraid so, sweetheart," nodded the doctor.

Severus numbly looked at the floor before gesturing to the pillow on the exam table. "James, please hand me that pillow. I need to scream."

Lucius, Lily, Remus, and Sirius were all sitting on the Potter's porch as they waited for James and Severus to return. Lucius was already doing much better, but everyone noticed that he still seemed tired.

Sirius was even beginning to wonder if the dark circles under his eyes were just a permanent addition to his face. Remus had told him to be nice, when Sirius had whispered the thought, but silently Remus was agreeing.

Meanwhile, Lily didn't even seem to notice as she bounced Draco and listened as Lucius talked about the jobs her uncle had given him. From what Remus and Sirius could understand, it seemed Lucius sole purpose was to lift things.

Sirius took out his wand and tapped Remus on the hand, falling back on their usual way to talk quietly. _How long do you think he'll last doing manual labor?_

Remus glanced at his hand discreetly before waiting a few moments to answer. _It might be good for him. I mean just working out all that extra tension while not having to think is probably helping him a lot more than sitting at home with the baby thinking about his dead wife._

Sirius just nodded in agreement, but didn't answer back as James and Severus had just appeared at the gate. _Speaking of tired,_ thought Remus when he saw James's face as the pair walked up to the porch.

"Bad news?" asked Lucius as Severus sat down and held out a hand to James.

It was then everyone noticed that James was carrying a grocery bag. James reached into the bag and pulled out a carton of ice cream and handed it to Severus. "Let me get you a spoon, Love," sighed James as he walked into the house momentarily before returning with a spoon for Severus.

Severus made a small whimper sound that might have been a thank you as he opened the pistachio ice cream and started eating it. Turning to Lucius, James answered his question. "Not really bad news. We just learned that Harry is just going to be a little late."

"How late?" asked Lily as she watched Severus plow through the carton. Glancing at the bag she saw three more, and momentarily wondered if Severus fully intended to sit on the porch and eat all three cartons of ice cream.

"At least three weeks, maybe four even," sighed James. "It's because of making the transformation while he was pregnant. It just stalled Harry's development, but the doctor is very insistent that it hasn't hurt Harry at all."

"That's good at least," said Lily optimistically.

"Better than early," nodded Lucius as he glanced at Draco. He didn't like to admit it, but Draco had quite a few problems from being born too early. Luckily for him, even the muggle doctors insisted that Draco seemed fine, and that though his physical growth may be slow, he would be, more or less, healthy.

Lucius hadn't liked the "more or less" addition the doctors had added, but had waited to discuss it with a wizard doctor. There, he had learned that Draco may develop eye, hearing, or lung problems however these weren't as big of an issue in the magic community and to simply keep an eye on him and to bring him in if Lucius noticed anything.

James nodded at Lucius's statement, having heard Malfoy go over everything that might be wrong later in his child's life.

"I'm worried about that," admitted Sirius quietly. "When I went to the doctor, she told me there is a good chance I'll give birth early. Just the additional weight of the babies will send me into early labor."

This made Severus make an uncomfortable sound as he touched his own stomach. Seeming to decide something, Severus reached into the bag and took out the strawberry ice cream and handed it to Sirius. "Ice cream fixes all," smiled Severus.

Sirius didn't look convinced, but he did take the ice cream. Remus smiled and got up to grab Sirius a spoon of his own. When Remus returned, he had spoons for everyone, as James had handed the over a carton of chocolate to Lily and Lucius.

"Ice cream for all!" laughed James as he stole some from Severus.

"Just not Draco," noted Lucius. "Too much sugar, and we have to be careful what we feed him. He's still too little to stray from his formula."

"How is he taking to the formula?" asked Severus. He had every intention of feeding Harry naturally, but he hadn't liked it at all and had for a long time fully intended on going with formula.

"He seems fine," shrugged Lucius. "I mean it took a few. He's stomach was under developed so the first two hurt his stomach. Still seems to upset him some days."

Severus frowned slightly at that, formula was a godsend, but not much truly supplemented the real thing. James saw the expression on his mate's face and gently nudged him, "Could you help out? I mean it will be awhile, but maybe when Draco visits you could let him nurse with Harry. I mean something is better than nothing."

"I wasn't going to ask you to do that," said Lucius quickly, not wanting to impose.

Severus snorted and smiled at Lucius, "Lucy. I'm about to have a baby too. I'm actually already lactating a bit, not enough to feed him, but once Harry is born I can help out when Draco visits. I honestly don't mind, and I know you are worried about Draco."

"I would appreciate it, though I feel really weird asking you to be my son's wet nurse."

"Yea, but if it helps him," shrugs Severus but then he paused and let out a nervous laugh. "Wow, yeah this is not where I thought our friendship would end up."

Lucius let a small laugh and nodded. "To be fair, I don't think either of us imagined the shit we'd do in the last year." Everyone laughed, and the conversation went to more mundane topics as they finished their ice cream.

Lily, and Lucius left not long after the ice cream was done, as Draco started to get fussy. Remus took Sirius inside since he also looked tired, but Severus seemed content with sitting on the porch a little longer, he was enjoying the warm summer evening.

"You okay?" asked James after a few long moments of silence.

Severus sighed and nodded as he leaned over to rest his head on James's shoulder. "Just scared. I want him out, but at the same time I'm terrified of the pain, but I am also just so excited to finally see him."

"I could help you take your mind off it," whispered James as he nuzzled Severus's hair. He couldn't help it, James hadn't gotten laid in over a week, and before that it had been a sudden moment of need for Severus.

The look Severus gave James made it clear that he wasn't in the mood. "Sorry," apologized James.

Severus looked down and sighed, "It's okay. I'm sorry. You know just getting hard is awkward with this." Severus put his arms around his stomach and glared at it. "I didn't mind when it was soft, but with the contractions it's just been… awkward."

"I know, I'm sorry," James continued to apologize as he leaned over to nuzzle Severus again.

Severus made a happy hum as he looked up and gave James a kiss. Even just the kiss made James moan a little as his hand went from Severus's stomach to his chest. Severus pushed James's hand down and broke the kiss. "You really want it bad."

James nodded despite himself, he was already had and they hadn't even done anything. "You're insatiable," smiled Severus as he stood up. "Come on, I have an idea to at least get you off."

James got up a little too quickly and followed Severus into the house and into their room. "Stay standing," instructed Severus as he sat down on the bed. James did as he was told and allowed Severus to guild him.

Once Severus was situated, he hooked his finger in James's belt and pulled him forward. "I just want you to enjoy yourself," whispered Severus as he looked up at James while he slowly kissing James through his jeans.

James moaned softly and tried to unzip his pants, but Severus swatted his hand away and whispered, "Hold my hair back." James nodded and gathered Severus hair up in his hands and held it firmly as he looked down at his mate.

Severus made a small gasp, but continued his open mouth kisses over James's restrained erection. Another whimper from James made Severus smile as he slowly unbuttoned James's pants and freed him.

James let out a relieved sigh as his grip on Severus's hair tightened. Severus smiled at the sound and licked the pre-cum off the head before swirling his tongue around the head. James whined again and tried to push into Severus's mouth, but Severus kept a tight grip on James's hips.

"You're fucking evil," gasped James as Severus rubbed his balls as his tongue trailed up and down a vein.

Severus let out a light breathy laugh as his tongue went back to the head again. All at once, Severus took James into his mouth and deep throated him. James's voice caught in his throat as Severus's hands moved to his ass and squeezed as he tried to push James further into his throat.

James sucked in a breath of air and let out a strangled moan as he started rolling his hips. Severus moaned and encouraged the movement, his hands moving back to James's thighs and squeezing them in time with James's thrusts.

"Oh fuck,… not gonna last," gasped James as he let his head fall back. Seeing his warning, Severus pulled back a little so James would cum in his mouth. Severus's hadn't even slid all the way back up when James came.

Severus smiled up at James as he swallowed. "You're such a dirty tease," groaned James as he lifted Severus's chin so he could use his thumb to wipe off a small drizzly of cum from the corner of Severus's mouth.

"You love it," smiled Severus.

"Fuck yeah I do. You want me to suck you off too?"

James was already pushing Severus back, but his fiancé resisted and shook his head. "No. My back hurts. How about instead we take a bath, you rub my back, I eat another piece of cake, and then I fall asleep."

James couldn't stop the laugh as he helped Severus up and kissed him. "If that is what my mate wants, then that is what he is going to get. You've had a long day. You need your rest."

AN/

NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE THE CHAPTER!

Weird note- my coworker saw my boyfriend and her only opinion was so funny I had to share, "So I see you're dating short haired Lucius Malfoy."… It's his hair, he has very light blond hair naturally. I just thought her comparison was hilarious.

tumblr - lennydark


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Sev - 43 weeks

Siri - 26 weeks

July 31st

James had long since stopped trying to make Severus sit down and breathe. They both knew that Harry would be a bit late, but neither of them had thought he would be this late. At forty-three weeks, Severus was done with being pregnant. He was tired all the time, but barely slept. James wanted to help him but didn't know what else he could do.

"How about we go to the doctor tomorrow," offered James when he saw Severus's movements slowing. He could only pace for so long before he winded himself.

"I agree," said Mrs. Potter from the kitchen. "You should have already given birth, nothing wrong with being a little late, but this is getting ridiculous." James nodded in agreement with his mother as he took Severus's hand and slowly moved him back towards the couch.

"I can't sit down, it hurts," whined Severus as he looked at the couch longingly. He wanted to sit down, he desperately wanted to lay down and sleep, but all the pressure on his back quickly followed by heart burn were preventing him from enjoying sleep.

James pushed one of the couch cushions onto the floor and sat on the couch directly in front of it. "Kneel down. I'll rub your back."

Severus nodded his thanks as he kneeled down and rested his head in James's lap. "It's alright," soothed James as he ran his hands up and down Severus's spine. "He's almost here. Just breathe. You'll be done soon, and then you'll have a baby to coddle. Just relax."

Severus wanted to snap at James, but he found himself nodding as he focused on breathing. Seeing that he was relaxing, James continued the back rub, seeing Severus in a near constant state of anxiety had been stressful to watch, James didn't want to know what it would be like to experience it.

As James worked to keep Severus relaxed, he noticed a sudden tensing as Severus stopped breathing. James paused in his back rub and looked down as Severus's breath shakily returned t normal.

"You okay?" asked James.

Severus nodded, "Yeah, just a practice contraction."

"You're having those a lot," frowned James.

"Of course," snorted Severus not even looking up from James's lap. "But I never have more than one in an hour, so it's fine." James nodded but he didn't like the explanation as he went back to rubbing Severus's back.

James's slowly got back into his rhythm, and had almost forgotten about the small incident when Severus suddenly tensed again, this time letting out a small uncomfortable whimper.

James paused again and looked down, "Sev?"

Severus slowly sat up and used James's knees to steady himself. He took a few more deep slow breaths, clearly concentrating. Severus's frown deepened as he looked down at his stomach.

"James," said Severus quietly

"Yes?"

"I think my water just broke, and I need to go to the hospital now, and maybe apologize to Mia about her couch cushion," mumbled Severus slowly as he looked down at himself in a dazed manner.

James looked down suddenly. Severus had continued to dress in black, so it was hard to tell right away, but now that he was looking, James could see dampness.

"Oh, oh shit," whispered James as he slowly stood up and helped Severus to his feet. "Uh mom, we kinda need a bit of help."

"What is it?" asked Mia as she hadn't been able to hear what Severus had been saying.

"We think Severus's water just broke," explained James nervously.

"You think?!" snapped Mia rushing over .

"Pretty sure," frowned Severus as if he was analyzing what was happening to him and whether or not it was true or not.

"Idiots, both of you," growled Mia as she went to get her husband and explain everything.

"Can you apparate us?" asked James as he kept an arm around Severus. His contractions were still spaced a few minutes apart, but he was still clearly uncomfortable.

Mrs. Potter nodded and rested her hands on their shoulders. By the time they got there, Severus was clinging to James so hard that James could feel his rips bending.

"Sorry, sweetheart," apologized Mrs. Potter. "I thought if I did it quickly it wouldn't be so hard for you."

"It's fine," whined Severus weakly as he slowly let go of James and started breathing again. Mia frowned, but nodded as she pulled them into the hospital.

From here, much of Severus's memory was blurred as he was quickly checked in, taken to a room, stripped down, and made to drink several potion before being put in a birthing chair.

By the time the doctor showed up, Severus was already settled in and drugged. He had played with the idea of doing things more naturally, but the pain just from the starting contractions were enough to change his mind. _I don't know how I'd get through the actual birth without something to numb the pain,_ thought Severus as he tried to remember to breathe as another contraction hit him.

"You okay?" asked James as he saw Severus grimaced again. Turning to the doctor he asked, "Can't you give him more painkillers? He's still in pain."

"We can't give him too much, and no matter what he will feel it," explained the doctor without even looking at him, instead focusing on Severus. "He will feel his muscles moving and working no matter what, you just feel like a lot of pressure, right?"

Severus nodded and squeezed James's hand. "It's okay. It's not so much the pain as it is that it puts so much pressure on my lungs I can't breathe."

James nodded and squeezed Severus's hand back. "Okay. Sorry just…scared."

"Where's Mia?" asked Severus as he glanced around the room. Besides themselves, a couple nurses, and the doctor, no one else was present.

"She said that this was a special time for the both of us, so she is in the waiting room," explained James. "Think she is also waiting for dad, Sirius, and Remus. She wanted us to get here right away, but it was gonna take Sirius a bit to get ready." Severus nodded, but it was getting harder to pay attention, and part of him wished James would stop talking.

"How much longer till…he's out?" asked Severus. He wasn't sure how long it took to have a baby, but this seemed like it was taking longer than it should have.

"You're moving right along," smiled the doctor encouragingly. "Everything is moving smoothly so far, you should have a quick smooth birth."

"How quick is quick?" asked James sensing Severus's impatience to get the baby out of him.

"It's hard to say, but it shouldn't be too long, Severus dear don't push yet. You'll just wear yourself out. Push when we say. Pushing before you're fully dilated won't do you, or the baby, any good."

Severus let out a long annoyed whine as he let his head plop back against the chair cushion. James rubbed Severus's arm sympathetically as he pulled a chair over and sat down. _She said it would be quick. We'll be over and done in an hour or two,_ thought James with a small smile. He was excited to finally see his son.

 _Ten fucking hours!_ James internally screamed and made a mental note to have a chat with the doctor after everything was finished. Her idea of a quick, smooth birth and his were very different.

"James! I change my mind! I don't want to have your baby!" cried Severus loudly as he gripped James's hands.

"Can't you give him something?" snapped James irritably at the doctor again.

"He's not in pain, he's panicking," the doctor glared at James before looking back to Severus. "Hun you need to breathe, just breathe for me, alright. He's coming now. Now push."

Severus was shaking his head back and forth as if refusing, but James could see his muscles working as he did as he was told. James felt light headed just watching, and the red on the sheet wasn't helping him.

The doctor paid James no mind as she focused on coaching Severus through everything. "Heads out, breathe, take a deep breath, push again. Shoulders will be out soon, I need you to push hun."

"I can't!" screamed Severus as he desperately tried to do as he was told. James wasn't sue if the pain potion had worn off or if the pain was simply over powering it. Either way, the sight made James feel sick to his stomach.

"Alright, alright hun, take in another deep breath for me. That's it, now push." This time Severus was able to push and was met with great relief. Once the shoulders were past, the baby came out easily.

"There he is," smiled the doctor triumphantly as she patted the baby on the back, and made him cry. Turning to James she smiled, "Does that father want to cut the cord?"

 _The father wants to fucking throw up,_ thought James as he gave her a weak smile and nodded. A nurse handed James a pair of scissors and he cut the cord. He knew he would remember the event later, but at the moments, he just wanted to curl into a ball and not think about all the blood in the room.

"Severus, hun, not quite done. Need you to push a bit more," explained the doctor quietly as Harry was cleaned up by a nurse.

"Why?" whined Severus as he pushed. James made the mistake of looking and instantly regretted it.

"There is a garbage right here," whispered a nurse as she gave James a small trashcan and made him sit back down next to Severus.

James kept his head in the trashcan, but he didn't throw up. He stayed that way until he was sure he would vomit before looking to his fiancé.

Severus was leaning back with Harry resting on his chest. He looked happy, but exhausted. Smiling, James leaned over and brushed Severus's hair out of his face and gave him a kiss. "How you feeling?"

Severus let out a small humorless laugh. "I just pushed out an eight pound baby."

"Eight pounds four ounces," corrected a nurse in an overly cheerful manner.

Severus rolled his eyes before looking back at James. "I'm tired."

"Then sleep," smiled James as he kissed Severus's forehead. "You deserve some rest. We'll deal with everything else later."

Severus nodded slowly and allowed his eyes to close. James rested his head on Severus's shoulder so he could look at Harry. He was pink and squishy looking, like all babies, but James thought he was perfect. Every thought that he wasn't ready to be a parent drifted away as James watched his child breathing softly.

 _This is what I want._

AN/

James is such a pussy. He wasn't even the one having the baby. If you're wondering what made him sick at the end, what a lot of people don't realize is, you have to push the after birth out. It's gross.

Tumblr - lennydark


	61. Chapter 61

AN/ Here is the chapter I know you all really wanted ^_^

Chapter 61

Siri - 29 weeks

August 15

"I don't know how much longer I can take this Sev," groaned Sirius as he leaned back on the couch. "I feel like a whale."

"I know the feeling," smiled Severus as he watched Harry wiggle on his blanket. He would be holding him, but they were watching Draco that day, so Severus was feeding him.

"You ever worry you'll run out?" asked Sirius as he nodded to Draco feeding. Knowing he had four on the way had him worried, but he was also having them, where Severus had only had one.

"My body acclimated quickly," shrugged Severus. "And it's not all the time. I'm just happy Draco latched at all. Some babies won't latch if they don't know the person."

"He's probably just happy to have the real thing," pointed out Sirius. "Formula was all he got for the first month so he's probably just happy to have something that doesn't upset his stomach."

"Right," smiled Severus as Draco pulled away. "You done, kid?" Draco made small grunting sound as Severus burped him. "Please don't throw up on me," sang Severus softly. Luckily for Severus, the meal seemed to sit well with Draco and other then a small burp, he had no complaints.

"You wanna sit with Harry?" Severus asked this, but obviously wasn't expecting a reply from the infant as he got up and set Draco down on the blanket with Harry.

"It's crazy how much smaller Draco is," noted Sirius from the couch.

"Well he was a preemee. Poor little guy was rushed, he didn't have time to grow." Severus brushed Draco's hair wisp out of his face before tickling Harry's tummy, making the baby smile and kick his feet. "You on the other hand stayed in there way too long. What were you doing in there?"

"He was growing," laughed Sirius.

"I thought he was practicing to become a kick boxer honestly," groaned Severus as he stood up and went back to the couch. He'd been worried at first about leaving them on the floor, but the padded blanket was enough to keep both of them happy.

"I know that feeling," groaned Sirius. "I'm pretty sure they are fighting in there sometimes. I know they are, and it's always around ten at night that they decide they don't want to be near each other."

"Bed time is going to be a riot for you and Remus," snorted Severus as he watched Harry kick a bit more before yawning and deciding he wanted to nap. Draco was already asleep as he always seemed to want a nap after eating.

"Oh goody," grumbled Sirius. "So how long before you and James move into your house?"

"Probably another week," answered Severus. "We could move in now, but James wants it perfect. There is also you and Remus moving in so I think he wants to make sure everything is in the right place and ready for you too."

"Yeah, but we're not moving in for a couple weeks after I have my litter," frowned Sirius.

"Doesn't matter, you'll be coming over sooner over later," shrugged Severus. "Just let James and Remus fuss. James has been on cloud 9 since Harry was born, but Remus is worried. Can't say I blame him though. Have you chosen names?"

Sirius shook his head, "No. I mean we have names in mind but nothing for sure yet. Kinda hard choosing one name, let alone four. Then there is my mother, holy hell that didn't help."

"How did that meeting go by the way?" asked Severus casually. He had known that Regulus had arranged a meeting between Mrs. Black, Sirius, and Remus. Severus had noticed that the meeting had been arranged at a public cafe so that the woman couldn't make a scene.

"Well she ran up and hugged me and pet my belly as if she hadn't disowned me," snorted Sirius as he rolled his eyes. Having his mother touch him had actually made him incredibly uncomfortable. He hadn't liked her that close to his children.

"I think she was just shocked that I really as pregnant," continued Sirius. "I think in part, she didn't believe Regulus when he told her that I had gotten bonded and knocked up. Seeing it made it real in a weird way for her."

"Was she at least behaved?" asked Severus a little concerned. He'd only met the woman once, and that had been enough for him.

"Oh she was perfect," laughed Sirius humorlessly. "We were at that nice wizard cafe, that new one just off Diagon Alley. There were a few other older witches there that recognized her, and me. A good half of that meeting was old witches congratulating her on being a grandmother."

"Bet she loved that," muttered Severus snidely.

"Oh she was ecstatic enough to retract my disownment, but she was clearly wanting control over the children," sighed Sirius. "I was very good. Even Mr. Potter would be proud of me. I told her I would let her see them, but that Remus and I would be fine on our own and we wouldn't take any of her money."

"She offered money?"

"Of course she offered money," sighed Sirius. "You see that's how it works with those old pure blood houses Sev. They offer you help, you take it, and then you owe them a favor. She wanted to give me money so that I would have to give her more control of my kid's lives."

Severus just frowned but nodded, "God that woman is evil."

"Yes she is," smiled Sirius, the first real smile since his mother had been brought up. "What about you, Prince? You're from money now too. How has your grandma been behaving?"

"Good," shrugged Severus. Sirius gave him a judging look that made Severus laugh. "Truly it has been uneventful. My mom is living with her now, and the pair have become a nasty bickering pair of old woman. My mother complains but she has stopped drinking, and I think she is so happy to be back in the wizarding world. Living as a muggle truly drained her.

I mean I wouldn't leave Harry with her, but I don't feel bad about taking Harry over to see his grandmother and great-grandmother once a month. My grandmother in particular loves Harry. She spoils him whenever he's over. It's not even been a full month yet but she already asked me and James are going to be planning more."

Sirius just stared at Severus for a few moments before rolling his eyes and nodding towards Harry. "You literally just popped that one out, give yourself a break."

"That's what I said," laughed Severus. "Well sorta. I didn't use that wording."

"Are you planning on having more?" asked Sirius.

"Maybe in a year or two," sighed Severus. "I'd like to get married first."

"Yeah that might be a good idea," laughed Sirius. "You were planning a fall wedding right? You might want to get on that."

"Were going to move it to winter. Give my body a little longer to get back to normal, and we were thinking of having a snow wedding. I'd be pretty."

"And cold."

"To match my soul." Sirius gave Severus the best bored look the Slytherin had ever seen and it made him laugh. "Alright I know it would be cold, but that is what warming spells are for. Come on you have to agree a snow wedding would be awesome, and everyone has Spring and Fall weddings. I want something different."

"Well a winter wedding would be different, and winter does suite you. You could do it inside and just have a lot of ice, and snowflake decorations."

"True," nodded Severus. "Not sure yet. I think James wants to have it outside though."

"Until a blizzard rolls in."

"Maybe we could set it up for both? Like plan an outside wedding but have an inside one as back up?"

"It'd be more expensive."

"My grandmother wants it to be," snorted Severus. "As far as she is concerned this is the social event of the year."

"I feel like low-key, Mia is the same way," chuckled Sirius. "She wouldn't admit it, but she is excited for it."

"Excited for what?" asked James as he and Remus walked in.

"Your mother is excited for our wedding," smiled Severus as he sat up a little straighter and got a kiss.

"Of course she is," laughed James as he gave Severus a couple more kisses before pulling away to pick up Harry, and Draco. Draco fussed a bit, but stopped when James handed him to Severus again.

"Surprised that Lucius hasn't come and got him yet," frowned James as Remus moved passed him to sit down next to Sirius and rub his back. Sirius smiled and leaned back into Remus, enjoying the attention.

"He said he had something very important to do today," answered Severus. "He took Lily with him though, so I am wondering just how important it was."

James, Remus, and Sirius shared a snort, but then were truly curious as Lucius and Lily walked up the steps and came into the house. They weren't sure what kind of business he'd had, but Lucius looked a little more haggard then normal.

"Was Draco good?" asked Lucius as he went over to Severus and took his son.

"He was an angel like always, and he ate about thirty minutes ago, so he's sleepy."

"Good," smiled Lucius. "He's been so fussy lately I knew I needed to get him back to you. He's in such a better mood off the formula."

"I can watch him more if you want," shrugged Severus as he gestured for Lucius and Lily to sit down. "So what did you two do today?"

Lily left out a long breathy laugh as she flopped down in a recliner. "Oh it has been an interesting day."

Everyone glanced to Lucius who nodded and sat down in the last recliner near Lily. He let out a tired sigh of his own before explaining. "I went to see my father today. I hadn't planned on it, but Arthur Weasley sent me a message that he was acting strangely, stranger than normal I mean. He was sent to St Mungo's even.

I didn't want to, but I knew I had to go see him. He's getting sick, and it is affecting his mind. The doctors aren't sure what it is yet, but one pulled me aside and told me that he might not recover from it, and that it might simply be due to age, him and mother did have me pretty late in life."

"How did he take seeing you?" asked Severus.

"Well actually," noted Lucius actually sounding a little surprised. "He asked where my son was, and I told him I didn't bring him because I wasn't sure how sick he was, but that now I know he isn't contagious I would be happy to bring him. I had a picture of course, but he wants to see Draco in person."

Lucius paused and frowned as he remembered the meeting. "We had the same talk three times. He kept forgetting that we'd just had it. He seemed startled I was there twice.

The Minister was there. He was worried. My dad's position is a hard one to replace and I was actually the one being trained to replace him when I left. After seeing his state, the Minister offered me his job, so I got to see my dad, got my job back, and was redeemed. But at the same time my dad is also clearly losing his mind."

Lucius paused and laughed a little as he looked to Lily, "But you got a job too, so at least it wasn't a total bust for you to follow me around."

"I was acting as moral support," smiled Lily. "But yes getting a job at the Ministry as well was nice."

"I thought you were going to be a nurse," said Sirius thoughtfully.

"I thought I wanted to too," sighed Lily, "But after spending so much time at the St. Mungo's lately I'm not sure I could handle it. Some of those patients are just so rude, and to have to just keep smiling at them while they are yelling at you! It's horrible. No, I think I'll see how I do at the Ministry."

"If things go well I'd prefer if you didn't work at all," noted Lucius quietly. Lily gave Lucius and even smile and it took him a few seconds before he realized what he had just implied.

Lucius stuttered incoherently for a few seconds before blurting out, "It isn't like that, we just…I just… I should just shut up now."

"Just don't move to fast kids," smiled Sirius from his spot against Remus.

"Oh I don't want to hear a single thing out of you Sirius Black," snapped Lily. Severus opened his mouth but Lily cut him off as well, "Or you! Especially not you! You're worse than Sirius."

"Rude."

"But accurate," joked Remus.

Severus made a mocking sound before turning to Lucius and Lily to ask, "Are you two going to be staying for dinner?"

Lucius shook his head as he stood up, "No we better head home. Better to go now before Draco gets fussy, and you're still recovering, Sev."

"Oh my God! I am fine!" groaned Severus loudly, clearly showing he had been fussed over plenty in the last few weeks. "And since you two busy adults are going to be going out more, bring Draco over. That way I can keep him fed."

"You don't mind?" asked Lucius.

Severus shook his head as we went into the kitchen, got a spare bottle out of the fridge, and handed it to Lily. "Here in case he gets fuzzy at night."

"You won't be mad if I show up with him tomorrow morning?" asked Lucius carefully. Wanting to be positive that Severus truly didn't mind.

"Bring him by in the morning before you go to work," nodded Severus. "Once you're off work you can take him to visit your dad, or whatever."

Lucius nodded and smiled, "Thanks. Not sure how I'll ever replay you though."

"How about you get a solid eight hours of sleep?" joked Severus as they headed to the door.

"I'll keep that in mind," smiled Lucius as he left.

Severus waved them goodbye before going back to the couch and sitting down next to James with a sigh. "I feel like Lucius isn't the only one that needs a solid eight hours of sleep," noted James as he pulled Severus closer.

"I'll try later."

"You'll try tonight," corrected James. "I have Harry tonight, there are plenty of bottles in the fridge. I want you to relax tonight."

"You could get a few hours now while Harry's sleeping," suggested Remus before glancing down at Sirius, who at some point had fallen asleep as well. "Looks like it's nap time all around."

Severus nodded looking just as tired. "Go take a nap, Love," nudged James. "Better get a few hours now, you never know when the next chance for a nap might be."

"I guess you're right," sighed Severus as he stood up and gave James a quick kiss. "Wake me up if you need me."

"I'll wake you up at dinner then," smiled James as he watched Severus head to their room, knowing full well he had no intention of waking up Severus until he woke up on his own.

AN/

Only one more chapter!

It's weird being so close to finishing this, and I will miss it. Hope you guys didn't mind a chapter of solid domestic fluff!

tumblr - lennydark


	62. Chapter 62

Epilogue

5 years later

"Did you close up the shop yet, Reggie?" asked Severus as he tried to focus on making dinner.

"Yeah, I took care of it, don't worry," answered Regulus off handedly. "You worry too much."

"I'm just— Why is Arya on the counter?!" snapped Severus when he turned and saw his daughter sitting on the counter as if she belonged there.

Regulus glanced at the toddler before shrugging. "I didn't put here there. She must have climbed up again."

"She's two!" growled Severus as he picked up the little girl. "Watch that pot, please. I am taking her back to the playroom."

"It's not like I put her there," grumbled Regulus as he went and stood by to watch their dinner cook. "I need to get my own place, this is a mad house."

Severus felt his eyes roll at the young man's grumbling, but part of him couldn't help but agree as he opened the door to the nursery and was almost hit with a pillow.

Severus caught the pillow as Sirius desperately tried to calm the children down. "Harry, stop throwing things! Draco put your sister down!"

"No! I wanna hold her!" yelled Draco as he continued to try and carry/drag, his little sister around. She was only three, and of normal size, but Draco had never quiet caught up on growth and at five he could barley carry her.

Sirius looked like he wanted to pull his hair out, but Severus was wondering if the kids were really bothering him, or if it was that he was once again pregnant.

"Regretting your decision to have more?" asked Severus pulling Sirius's attention away from the two oldest children there were currently causing the most trouble.

"Mine are angels, your and Lucius's are hell raisers," snapped Sirius as he gestured to the table where his own children were sitting quietly with Arya's twin sister.

"Speaking of… you had an escapee," smiled Severus as he held up Arya. "She got up on the counter again. I don't know why she can't be more like Sansa."

"It's probably because she comes from you," snorted Sirius as he took Arya and tried to make her sit next to her sister. Arya had no interest in coloring and quickly got up to follow her older brother around, a fact that displeased Harry greatly as he tried to stay away from his little sister.

"Harry, just play with your sister, Draco is playing with his sister," prompted Severus.

Harry looked just like James, but the look he gave Severus was clearly one of his own. Severus heard a stifled snicker from Sirius and glared at him. "Oh don't give me that, Brook and Chase fight all the time, and Archer is just as passive aggressive as Remus."

"Well at least Hunter is well behaved."

"Hunter is sticking a crayon up his nose." Sirius made a startled yell as he took the crayon from his son before he gave himself brain damage. With his crayon gone, Hunter instantly started crying, as Sirius tried to shush him.

"And that is my cue to leave," whispered Severus as he kneeled down and picked up both Draco and his sister, Lyra. "Come on you two, your mommy will be home to pick you up soon."

"Mum," giggled Lyra excitedly as Severus carried the two back to the kitchen.

To his surprise, Lily was already waiting for them, and smiled when Severus brought the pair in. "Hey you two, were you good?"

"Yes," answered Draco quickly and with more authority than a five year old should have.

Lily gave him a questioning smile before turning to Severus, "Were they good?"

"Better than Arya, so I am going to go with yes," laughed Severus as he relieved Regulus of his cooking duty.

Once he was free, Regulus was quick to step away and head for the door. "Not having dinner, going to spend the night at Alice's place."

"Have fun," called Severus as Regulus nodded and quickly left.

"He's not liking how cramped it is here is he?" asked Lily.

"To be fair there are a lot of people in this house," shrugged Severus. "The house is big, and he has his own room, but I think the kids are getting to him. One of them is always crying. Sansa's a cryer and Brook is always making one of her brothers cry for some reason. Then knowing Sirius is having another to add to it… I think he's just a little overwhelmed."

"Hard not to be," laughed Lily. "And what about you and James? You thinking of having more?" Severus gave her an indifferent shrug, but was frowning as he turned the heat down.

"Sev?" asked Lily when she wasn't given a verbal response.

Severus glanced around to make sure it was just them before he let out a long sigh. "I think I might already be pregnant again. That or I am currently suffering from a very persistent mild flu." Lily gave him an excited smile that made Severus glare at her. "I just got my body back to normal!"

"Oh don't act like you're not happy, and James wanted a big family," laughed Lily.

"There are seven kids in this house," groaned Severus. "Nine if you count Lyra and Draco."

"But only three of them are his," smiled Lily but it fell a little. "Are you really upset?"

Severus was quiet for a few seconds before sighing, "No, not really. Just… I guess I wanted to wait another year or two. Space them out a little more." He paused and sighed again, "And I don't know for sure. I haven't taken the test yet."

"Well you should so I know whether to congratulate you or not." Her smile was back now that she knew Severus wasn't truly upset.

"I'll take it later tonight," sighed Severus dramatically. "What about you and Lucy? You two thinking of having more?"

"No," announced Draco loudly as he wiggled in Lily's arms.

Lily stifled a laugh but nodded, "We're good with these two for now. I don't want to say no because, hey you never know, but…"

"Well you're already breaking Malfoy tradition by having two," joked Severus.

"So silly," Lily muttered to herself as she readjusted Lyra. "Anyway, I need to get going, Lucius is probably wondering what is taking me so long. He had to work a bit late tonight, but he should be home by now."

Severus nodded and walked Lily to the door, before returning to the kitchen to find Arya on the counter again. "You are pushing your luck missy," grumbled Severus as he picked her up and put her in her high chair.

The little girl smiled and giggled, but didn't say anything. She was actually very articulate for being so young, but she didn't speak often. A fact that would have worried Severus and James had she not shown she did know how to talk.

"Did you just want to spend time with me?" asked Severus as he went back to making the rest of their dinner.

"To loud," grumbled Arya as she sat patiently in her highchair.

"Hunter still crying?" asked Severus as he gave Arya a few slices of cucumber.

"And Archer," said Arya with a nod as she nibbled her cucumber slices.

"Of course," whispered Severus as he finished the salad and set the table.

Arya was eyeing the food so Severus gave her a few more cucumber slices. "Don't get on the table Arya. You know better. I'll be right back, I need to get the others." In response, Arya made a small huff, but didn't move as Severus went back to the nursery to grab Harry and Sansa.

Harry was fine until he saw the highchair and started squirming. "I'm big now! I don't want to sit in that!"

"That's why the tray is gone and the chair is up next to the table," explained Severus as he got Sansa situated before trying to fight with Harry again.

"No, I want to sit here!" Harry plopped himself down in one of the adult chairs. A sight that Severus had a hard time taking seriously since Harry was eye level with the table.

"You can barely see over the table sweetheart," smiled Severus as Sirius brought down his brood, clearly thankful that they could walk on their own. Three of them got into their highchairs without any issue, but it seemed Archer was taking Harry's lead and refused to get into his highchair.

"Books it is," muttered Sirius as he waved his wand and summoned two piles of books over.

"For the record, you are both being silly," sighed Severus as he started dishing up a plate for each of them. Sansa and Ayra nodded in unison, which clearly annoyed Harry as he stuck his tongue out at them.

"The house isn't on fire," announced James as he and Remus walked into the house.

"Came a little close," muttered Sirius as he went to Remus and got a kiss. "Missed you."

"Bad day?"

"Just long." Remus nodded and hugged his husband before taking his coat off and sitting down at the table.

"What about you?" asked James as he gave Severus a kiss.

"Feel like mine was better, but Harry has decided he is too big for his highchair," smiled Severus as he dished out James a plate out of habit.

James accepted his plate before sitting down next to Harry. "You know your highchair would make it easier."

"Would not," grumbled Harry as he tried to eat his dinner with as much dignity as he could.

James smiled, but didn't push the subject knowing that the next morning his son would sit in his chair without any issue. It was a newer hang-up but one that usually only happened at dinnertime.

For the most part, dinner went on without any problems. One thing that all the adults were happy about is that none of them had produced picky eaters. They only picky eater they knew was Draco, but even he wasn't particularly bad.

Once everyone was done, Remus and James started cleaning up and taking care of the brood. After dinner was generally when Severus and Sirius would get their break to shower, read, or simply relax until it was time to put the kids to bed.

Sirius was looking longingly at the couch and was clearly showing that he intended to have a nap. Severus on the other hand had other plans. He gave James another quick kiss before nodding towards their bathroom. "I need a nice bath. Alone."

James nodded in understanding and patted Severus on the back. "Go relax, Love. Once you're done go lay down in bed. Me and Remus have it form here." Severus sighed and gave him another kiss before leaving him and Remus to fend for themselves for a few hours.

As soon as Severus was in the bathroom, he locked the door and started filling the tub. Once he was sure that he wouldn't be interrupted, Severus dug around in the medicine cabinet for a small clear vile.

It was, more or less, the same test Pomfrey had given him years earlier only it was jut to check if you were pregnant or not. If it changed color, he was, if it stayed clear he wasn't.

"Please stay clear," whispered Severus as he uncorked the vial and spit into it. He couldn't look at it as he re-corked the vial and shook it. "Please, please, please life, give me a break," whispered Severus as he looked at the ceiling.

"Okay," sighed Severus as he looked down and saw that the vial had turned blue. "God, why can't I keep my legs closed?"

Sighing even louder, Severus dumped the contents of the vial into the toilet, flushed it, threw the empty vial away, got undressed, and grabbed a second vial full of purple liquid. This he poured into the tub and the smell of lavender instantly filled the room.

"This isn't your first show, you got this," Severus muttered to himself as he got into the tub and tried to relax. "Just another baby. Sirius is just showing, so they'll be close to the same age. Like the others."

Sinking further into the water, Severus let his mind go blank. He let his mind wander as he listened to the sounds of James trying to wash dishes while Harry tried to help him; which always ended up with Harry soaking wet, covered in soap, and needing a bath of his own.

He could hear Remus in the living room trying to keep the majority of the kids entertained with some kind of game or puzzle. Usually it worked, but from the sounds it would seem he was having a hard time keeping them together.

Severus smiled and relaxed further, _It won't be so bad. Just another change. We're all good with change_ here. This decision seemed to finally help Severus relax fully as he was able to truly enjoy the rest of his bath.

After an hour or so, Severus finally pulled himself from his soak, toweled off, got dressed into some pajamas, and headed out. He could hear James and Remus giving the kids their bath upstairs, and it sounded like it was going exactly as well as you would expect.

 _Should go up and help,_ sighed Severus internally as he went to sit on the couch where Sirius was cat-napping. _But I did just get dry I really don't want to have to change again._

"They have it covered," whispered Sirius sleepily seeming to sense Severus's thoughts.

"True," agreed Severus as he laid down and snuggled down with Sirius. They did this often as it never went further than cuddling. Severus and Sirius were a little surprised that James and Remus allowed it, but their mates had simply decided that the pair were cuddly and they needed the additional support for when they were gone.

The four of them would occasionally share a bed, but it was more competition, and not often since the number of children had increased in the house. _Maybe if we can convince Mia to take our brood for a night we could do it again,_ pondered Severus, though he wasn't truly thinking on it very hard.

Sirius was pregnant, which meant Remus would be territorial, and James would soon be the same once he found out that Severus was as well. _We'll wait until after I've given birth. Then we might bring up another share night._

"So does James know?" asked Sirius quickly as he snuggled against Severus.

"Know what?"

"Don't play dumb," snorted Sirius. "You've been sick ever day at lunch time for two weeks."

Severus was quiet for a few seconds before answering. "I wasn't sure until today."

"Scared to know?"

"A little," admitted Severus

"Can't say I blame you." Severus nodded and the pair relaxed again. By the time Remus and James were done with bath time, and Remus was reading a story, Severus was nearly completely asleep.

The only reason he woke up at all was because James was gently shaking him. "I was comfy," whined Severus as James helped him up.

"Tell me that again when you wake up at 3am with a crick in your neck," snorted James as he led Severus to their bedroom.

James started nipping at Severus's neck as they walked, waking the smaller man up quickly. "Pervert," whispered Severus, but he was smiling as James shut their door.

"You love it," smiled James smugly as he pushed Severus down roughly and climbed on top of him.

Severus smiled as James made a show of taking his shirt off before he pulled Severus's shirt off as well. Now that his chest was bare, James started nuzzling his chest and kissing his way down. "Miss your tits. Wish they'd come back. Been thinking about fucking a baby back into you just to get your chest back."

"You already have, stud," smiled Severus.

James froze instantly as he looked down at Severus flat stomach. Frowning, James moved back up, and pinned Severus's wrists down as he looked down at him. "That isn't something to joke about, Love."

"Not joking, Lovey," whispered Severus as he leaned up and brushed a kiss against James's lips. "I gave myself the test today. It was positive. You're going to be a daddy again."

James stared at Severus blankly for a few seconds before slowly lowering his head and nuzzling Severus's neck. "I can't tell if I am ecstatic or traumatized."

"Both?''

"Probably both," laughed James before going back to kissing his husband's neck. "At least I don't have to wear a condom anymore."

"What good they did."

"I break'em a lot so, kinda surprised this didn't happen sooner."

"You idiot, why didn't you mention that? If they break during sex that means their old and we needed new ones." Severus would have been more annoyed, but James was doing a good job at distracting him, and with how well James was taking the news, Severus was wondering how many of the condoms actually 'broke' or if something else had happened.

"Don't worry 'bout that now," chuckled James as he pulled Severus's pants down and tossed them to the end of the bed.

"So romantic," laughed Severus as he spread his legs and allowed his spouse to rut against him. James was horny nearly 24-7 and with their kids cutting their sex life in half, James had started skipping foreplay on all but their date nights.

"You're so lucky I like a bit of pain," moaned Severus as he felt James pushing into him already.

"Oh fucking love you," groaned James as he started thrusting. He wasn't going to last long, but he didn't need to for Severus to get off as well.

"Go faster," groaned Severus as he tried to make James speed up.

"Why? Maybe I want to take my time and—" A loud cry that sounded like Sansa sounded suddenly making James pause.

"Oh for fucks sake," cried Severus. "Fuck it, fuck me, fuck me hard and come, NOW."

"But."

"James, she'll live for five minutes, fucking do me!" That was all the prompting that James need as he picked up speed again, this time focused solely on getting off. Severus couldn't stop the small cries as James reached between them and started stroking him.

Severus didn't last long and came quickly which helped James finish as well. "Damn we should time ourselves and see how fast we can go," joked James.

"Oh shut up and get off me," groaned Severus. "Sansa is still crying, and I need to get the jizz out of and off of me."

"I love you," smiled James.

"Love you too, perv," smiled Severus as he gave James another kiss before getting up. "Even if you are just a sex crazed maniac."

"As if you aren't one."

"Touché."

"Feel like my parents should watch the kids next weekend," sighed James as he stretched out on the bed.

"I feel like that is a great idea," agreed Severus as he used a kleenex to wipe himself up before putting his pajamas back on and heading for the nursery. _Maybe I can talk everyone into a nice couples weekend after all._ Severus smiled to himself at the thought, but pushed it away quickly to focus on Sansa. _Kids now, pervy thoughts later._

AN

The joys of parenthood, and yes I did make Harry a bit of a brat, but he is five. Most five year olds are a little bratty.

So they are all in fact in a very loose polyamory relationship, (if anyone was wondering). If I ever continue this or do a sequel that will be brought up.

ANYWAY

This is the END guys! Holy hell it took 2 years or something to GET here but holy shit we're at the end. I'm gonna miss this fic, but I am glad it is done.

Plans of the future! So I will be taking about a few months off to work on my own work, but I will be re-reading this fic and making corrections and updating them, so if you see it's been "updated" that is why.

Are there more fics in the future - Yes, but my next one is Star Wars, (blame my sims game) but that is at least a month away, (if I keep stalling on Shadow War my few loyal fans of that are going to hunt me down).

Want more updates on my life and general mischief?

Tumble - Lennydark


End file.
